To Take What is Mine
by Red Hope
Summary: The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old anger leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine** – Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 1**

Faolan released a huge breath as if he couldn't be more bored right now. He sat on his hind legs, and his tail was still. He licked his chops when he realized it wouldn't be long before he'd have some dinner. He really couldn't wait either because he'd come to love the meals his human friend gave him.

At the thought of his human friend, Faolan lifted his head up, and his green eyes sparkled up at the trees. He focused on the blond beauty that was his friend.

Gabrielle sensed the wolf studying her so she gazed down at him. She smiled. She covered her mouth to stop her giggles when Faolan hung out his tongue at her. "I have to be serious, Faolan." She wagged a finger at the white wolf and tisked at him.

Faolan let his tongue hang out lower, but he behaved and dropped his head.

The Amazon Princess shook hers a few times. Then she shifted down the tree branch until her side rubbed against the tree's trunk. She hunkered down and continued to listen to the woods.

Princess Gabrielle of the Macedonia Amazon Nation had grown into a beautiful and highly respected young woman within her Nation. Since taking the late Terreis's caste, Princess Gabrielle pushed through rigorous training to break her prior mindset as a slave. The weapons master, Eponin, had devoted several seasons to shaping the girl into the Amazon she was today. Then in between the countless moons of training, Gabrielle was schooled as an Athens Academy bard and graduated at the top of her class. It wasn't long after graduation that Gabrielle was taken under Queen Melosa's wing and learned to be a true princess to the Nation.

Gabrielle was now nineteen springs old and in a couple of moons she would be twenty. She was reaching her prime on many levels. Gabrielle's body had transformed from a peasant's simple and scrawny body to that of a warrior's. Her skin shined with a healthy tan from being outside so often. And over time, her hair had softened to a golden hue. She was certainly many Amazons' favorite attraction.

Yet what put her ahead of many Amazons was her uncanny ability to understand people. Many believed it had something to do with her bardic side, but Gabrielle didn't think the same. She just concluded that it was a skill she'd honed over the moons by doing certain things like being a princess or going to Ambassador Majorie's lessons. Either way, Gabrielle had a knack for talking and for understanding so as a result many Amazons adored her and respected her.

The princess snapped out of her wandering thoughts when she heard an uncommon sound in the woods. She straightened up then reached behind her back. She double checked to make sure her staff was diagonally strapped to her back. She knew it was, but she had a habit. Also she kept her Amazon sword on her back but it was hooked diagonally the other way so that the weapons crossed on her back.

Gabrielle hastily grabbed her mask, which rested on top of her head. She pushed it down on her face.

A distinct bird call passed in the air, and Faolan's ears twitched in recognition to the order. He and Gabrielle had trained to work together. He followed his friend's request and stood up on all fours. His excellent hearing allowed him to hear Gabrielle's almost silent movements through the trees.

Faolan started into a slow run and followed the Amazon. He carefully scanned the woods with his sharp vision for any danger. Then his fur prickled when he sensed what may have alarmed Gabrielle. He slowed to a trot but remained on the front of his paws.

The princess halted in a very concealed spot among three tightly grown trees. She silently pushed the leaves aside and spied the lone intruder in the territory.

Faolan knew the next step. He casually trotted up to the intruder but stopped about a hundred paces from them. He tilted his head, hung out his tongue, and acted sweet.

The intruder stopped and cautiously studied the white wolf. She kept her sword concealed in her cloak because she wasn't sure what this wolf was doing. She adjusted the awkward headdress by the antlers then neared the wolf. There was something about this wolf that interested her.

Faolan cocked his head, and his fur relaxed against his body.

Gabrielle noted the wolf's ease with the intruder. She was quite curious about the intruder because she'd never seen somebody dressed that way. Then a thought occurred to her, and she wondered if it was possible already.

The intruder stopped a few paces from the wolf, and she smiled at him. "You're handsome, aren't you?" She chuckled when the wolf twisted his head the other way. She already detected there was another presence close by, yet she waited for them to approach her.

Gabrielle decided to get it over with now. She extracted her staff and jumped off the branch.

The intruder remained calm and passive when the woman appeared from the trees.

The bard stood a few paces behind Faolan, and she raised her staff. "You're in Amazon territory. What's your business here?"

The intruder offered a smile from under her headdress. "I'm glad I finally made it." She tilted her head then introduced herself. "I'm the shaman, Yakut, from the Thrace Nation."

Gabrielle smiled behind her mask because she'd be informed about the shaman coming for an extended visit. She'd only been briefly told that Yakut would be getting some training from Narkissa and Priestess Maired.

The princess lowered her Amazon staff to her side then with her free hand, she pulled her mask back. She still held her smile, and the glow showed in her eyes.

Yakut held her breath when she instantly recognized Gabrielle from her visions back when Xena was in the Thrace Nation. She had to admit that Gabrielle was much older, but she knew this was certainly the same Gabrielle.

"I'm Princess Gabrielle," the bard informed. "Welcome to the Macedonia Nation." She moved forward.

The shaman shoved away her initial shock then stepped around the wolf. She lifted her arm just as Gabrielle did the same. She locked arms for a warm shake. She had a bright smile at finally meeting the legendary woman. Just from a simple glance with her two-spirit, Yakut knew Gabrielle was a powerful being, who still needed to reach her peak.

"We weren't expecting you here for another day or two," Gabrielle mentioned after releasing the shaman's arm.

Yakut nodded then explained, "There was little rain to speak of. I also left a day early."

The princess hadn't lost her smile and mostly because she felt a natural draw to the shaman.

Faolan released a yawn, which captured both women's attention.

Gabrielle softly laughed and held out her hand to the wolf. "I'm sorry. This is my friend Faolan."

The shaman peered down at the white wolf and smiled at him. "Hello, Faolan. I'm Yakut."

Faolan stuck his tongue out then wagged his tail across the ground. His tail shot off a small twig that'd been under it.

Yakut chuckled then gingerly petted him on the head.

Gabrielle carefully watched because it was rare that many people could initially touch Faolan. He was a sensitive wolf, Gabrielle had concluded long ago. "I'll escort you to the village."

Yakut shook her head. "I can find my way. You must be on patrol duty."

The bard shrugged then casually mentioned, "Duty is almost over actually." She spun on her boots and nodded towards the village. "It's about a quarter candlemark walk." She started the pace back to the village, and Faolan took her right side like always. "You're just in time for dinner."

Yakut had a light spirit because of the princess's upbeat attitude and welcoming manners. "I'm starved too," she admitted.

The princess grinned – she could understand completely. "So, I was only briefly told why you came here...?"

The shaman watched where she was walking but explained her visit. "I've come to study the priesthood. I don't know very much about the worship of Artemis nor does the previous shaman of our village."

Gabrielle grew quite curious, and she walked closer. "You don't have a priestess?"

Yakut chuckled because she knew this would required a history lesson. "No, but we use to have a priestess four generations ago." She reached up and quickly tilted her headdress back. "We were solely a priesthood like the rest of the Nations."

"What happened?" the bard urged.

"Well," Yakut started, "many moons back a shaman from Germania stumbled into our territory. She was just wondering aimlessly through the lands with no rhyme or reason."

The princess had a perplexed face and asked, "What happened?"

"The queen, at the time, decided to take her in, but the shaman wouldn't eat and restlessly slept. It took awhile for the Nation to find out she was from a Germanic tribe. Her entire tribe was killed by the Roman Legions."

"Sweet Artemis," Gabrielle breathed. She didn't much like the Romans, and the problems they caused. They were already beating on the borders of Greece. "No wonder she just didn't care anymore."

Yakut's head bobbed some. "Luckily, our priestess at the time was able to reach the shaman. We don't know exactly what transposed between them, but the shaman moved past her grief. After the shaman recovered, she decided to stay with the Nation."

"The shaman and priestess must have became close," Gabrielle observed.

"Very," the shaman agreed. "Eventually they both ran the temple, and the Nation recognized that the shaman was important. So a new legacy started where the predecessor had to know both shamanism and the priesthood."

The bard smirked and joked, "A shatess?"

The shaman lost her earlier smile when Gabrielle's words sparked an old memory of Xena. It was the same joke Xena had said so many seasons back. She quickly recovered by grinning at the princess. "Perhaps." She then sobered and further told, "Unfortunately the priesthood has been lost because of one of the previous shamans. So I'm here to learn and record the priesthood."

Gabrielle could appreciate what Yakut was trying to do for her Nation. "I think it's really important you're doing this."

Yakut's cheeks went red, and she bowed her head. She nodded then softly replied, "I think it is too."

"I will introduce you to Narkissa and Priestess Maired." Gabrielle touched the shaman's deer-skinned covered arm. "I think you'll really like them both. Narkissa is sharp as an arrowhead, and Maired has a great sense of humor."

The shaman showed a toothy smile. "I can't wait."

The bard lowered her hand and continued the journey to the village with her staff as a walking stick. Just ahead she spotted the gates, and she guided Yakut to the huts. She showed Yakut to a guest hut and let her put her pack down.

Yakut didn't need to do much else. She was more hungry than anything so she left the hut with Gabrielle. She strolled closely to the princess and struck up another conversation. "So are you a born Amazon?"

Gabrielle glanced at the shaman then shook her head. "No, not at all. I kind of... fell into it accidentally." She grinned at Yakut's quipped curiosity. "I met another Amazon when I was about fifteen springs old. We were studying at the Athens Academy together." She shrugged and quickly added, "We were roommates actually. And the Academy gave us a vacation so Ephiny invited me to come here."

"I take it you did," Yakut teased.

"Oh yeah, and it changed everything." Gabrielle wistfully smiled at her younger days. "At the time the princess was Queen Melosa's sister, Terreis. And I'm sure you know the battles between the Centaurs and Amazons, right?" She held out her right hand.

"Of course."

"Well, a group of us were just strolling in the woods. Then a group of Centaurs attacked us with arrows. Terreis was hit in the chest, and I tried to shield her with my body."

The shaman's shoulders slumped some, and she felt compassion for both Terreis and Gabrielle.

"Terreis... didn't make it," the bard quietly revealed. "She handed her caste to me."

Yakut carefully chose her next words and whispered, "It's never easy losing a life." She peered into crystal green eyes. "Yet Terreis's death gave you life as an Amazon."

The bard's lips puckered some, and she slowly nodded. "It did." She knew it was true because otherwise she could still be a slave. She pushed her darker thoughts aside and noted the noisy food hut just ahead. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starved," the shaman declared with a grin.

Gabrielle smiled and led the way into the hut. She took to the back of the line and Faolan stayed at her side while Yakut remained behind her. She spotted several of her friends ahead in the line so she waved to them.

Solari spotted the unusual woman behind Gabrielle. She lifted an eyebrow at Gabrielle.

The princess just rolled her eyes and waved at Solari to be polite.

Solari rolled her eyes back, huffed, and decided to ignore her friend.

Gabrielle chuckled and turned to the shaman. "I'm sorry. We don't often get Amazons from other Nations."

"Particularly Amazons dressed like me," Yakut joked in good humor.

The bard sighed and touched the shaman's shoulder. "If I could get away with wearing leather all over, I would do it too." She smiled at Yakut's laugh. "But I get too hot with all the practicing." She removed her hand.

Yakut settled down and smiled. "I don't wear this all the time... especially in the summer."

"I couldn't imagine if you did," the bard joked. She scooted down the line and collected a wood plate along with utensils. "I hope you don't mind sitting at the head table...?"

"Not at all," Yakut replied.

Gabrielle nodded. "Well, I hope you're good with names."

The shaman grinned wildly because that was one trick she had down pat from her days of training. "That's what I do best."

The bard chuckled and moved down the line. She collected her favorite foods, which was almost everything. Then she came to the end of the line and grabbed a mug of water. She waited a beat for Yakut then escorted her to the head table.

Faolan followed along, and he would wait patiently like always for his dinner after his human friend ate. One of the few rules he had to follow was that he couldn't eat while Gabrielle ate at the head table. The woman that sat at the head of the head table who had dark, curly hair wouldn't let Gabrielle feed him. However on the rare days when the curly, grumpy human didn't show up, Gabrielle would feed him when she ate too.

Gabrielle was relieved that nobody was at the head table yet. She set her stuff down but didn't sit because she needed to be on her feet when she introduced Yakut.

The shaman knew too. She merely set her plate, mug, and utensils down then already spotted an Amazon coming to the head table.

The princess smiled at Eponin and greeted, "Good evening, Eponin."

The weapons master set her items down at her usual spot. "Evening, princess." She then looked to the stranger on the opposite side of the table.

"Eponin, I'd like you to meet the shaman Yakut."

The weapons master reached across the table and collapsed arms. "We weren't expecting you for another day or two."

"I travel quickly," the shaman offered and smiled.

"Welcome to the Macedonia Nation." Eponin released arms then she saw the stratègos joining them.

The stratègos set her plate down then turned to the princess and newcomer.

"This is our stratègos," Gabrielle introduced, "Commander Kaylee." She waited until the shaman and stratègos took arms. "Stratègos, this is the shaman, Yakut, from the Thrace Nation."

"We're glad to have you here, Yakut." The stratègos released arms. "How long will you be staying?"

Yakut shook her head. "I'm not exactly sure yet. It depends on how my training goes with Priestess Maired."

Commander Kaylee was short, about Gabrielle's height, but her imposing mannerism made up for her lack of height. She placed her hands on her hips in a traditional habit. "If you end up spending anytime with Narkissa then you might want to consider a more permanent hut."

Gabrielle bit her lip to stop from laughing.

The stratègos's eyes flickered to the bemused princess then back to the shaman.

Yakut remained serious and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, stratègos."

Commander Kaylee cracked a hidden grin. "Well, good luck with your studies." She then moved down several chairs to take her spot.

Princess Gabrielle then repeated her introduction until she covered everybody except for the delayed queen. She and Yakut almost sat down when the queen finally appeared. Gabrielle waited until Queen Melosa placed her plate and fork on the table then she did the introduction.

Queen Melosa was her usual terse self. She had quick questions and wanted quick answers. She did smile though at Yakut despite it was somewhat forced. The queen just was rarely known for being friendly, and she honestly left that aspect to Princess Gabrielle's more natural abilities.

During the dinner, the conversation was mostly filled with Yakut's voice. Many Amazons were curious about the Thrace Nation because they really hadn't been there. Some Amazons knew the other Nations such as the Illyria and Thessaly Nations because they were not too far. The Thrace Nation, however, was so far east that it almost touched the Greek borders.

After the long meal, Yakut was mostly engaged with Priestess Maired. They were swapping stories about their own rise to the temple in their Nation. Where as Maired took her priesthood because she was a daughter, Yakut took her shamanism through a selection process. They had opposite backgrounds, yet their personalities melted together.

Gabrielle was the only one left at the table, with the exception of Faolan behind her. She idly listened to the priestess and shaman chat, but she touched Yakut's arm.

The shaman stopped and smiled at the bard.

"I'm going to go visit some friends of mine." Gabrielle pointed at the table far back. "I'll be there if you need me."

The shaman nodded. "Thank you."

The princess collected her dishes and decided to take Yakut's too. She silently left, and Faolan was on her heels. She knew he had to be starving by now. Gabrielle rid of her dishes first then caught up with Crystal for the scraps or rather Faolan's dinner.

Gabrielle carried the satchel of scraps while she walked to her friends' table.

Faolan bounced along side and licked his chops. He couldn't stop eying the hefty bag.

The bard took her usual seat at the end of the bench. She opened the large pouch, set it down, and fanned it out so all the food was displayed. She chuckled when the hungry wolf made a graceful nosedive for the food.

"How are you, Gabrielle?"

The princess smiled at her blood sister. "I'm great. How about you, Andra?"

The blacksmith returned the smile. "I'm good too."

Solari leaned over the table and called, "Gabrielle?" When she had her friend's attention, she asked, "What's with the girl with the deer on her head?"

Gabrielle slotted her eyes at Solari.

Solari dazzled her best smile when she successfully got the bard's goad.

"You better be careful, Solari," the princess threatened, "Yakut is a shaman."

The realization washed over Solari, and she asked, "So she's the shaman from the Thrace Nation?"

"Duh," quipped Adonia from her spot across Solari. "Like how many Nations do you know have a shaman?"

Solari could have almost smacked her friend back. "And unfortunately for this Nation we have you."

Adonia gasped and covered her chest with her hand. "You're not my favorite anymore, Solari."

Jocasta sat beside Adonia and glared. "I thought I was your favorite."

"You are now," Adonia teased.

Jocasta sighed and shook her head, but she knew the truth.

"So why is she here?" Solari inquired.

"You mean you don't know from the gossip ring?" Ephiny teased from her silent seat beside Solari.

Solari lifted an eyebrow at her friend. "You probably know more than I do, Eph."

Ephiny blew up some air, which caused her curls to flutter slightly. "Not really."

Gabrielle glanced at Ephiny and lowered her gaze just before Ephiny looked at her. She knew Ephiny was studying her for a few beats, yet she refused to let it bother her. She decided to answer Solari's earlier question. "Yakut is learning the priesthood from Maired."

"Oh god," Solari ranted, "that could take all of Yakut's life."

Gabrielle chuckled and shook her head. She leaned to her left and glanced at Faolan.

Faolan now rested on his belly and was happily working on a bone. There was nothing else left.

The bard leaned over more and picked up the cleaned satchel. She closed it up then set it on the table and rested her hands over top of it. "You should talk to Yakut if you get the chance. She's pretty interesting."

The Amazons mostly nodded or smiled at Gabrielle's words.

Solari again leaned against the table and took another shot at the bard. "You think she can give good dressing advice?"

"Solari!" Ephiny smacked her friend's side and quite hard too.

Solari grunted then scolded her friend for the mean slap. "It was a honest question."

Ephiny dared her friend with a dark challenging face.

"Sorta," Solari muttered and kept rubbing her side.

"You and Yakut seem to get along well," Andra noted aloud.

Gabrielle smiled, but it didn't reach high. "Yeah... we do."

Eponin had been silent most of the time. She glanced at her blood sister, Ephiny, and noticed how Ephiny had a touch of annoyance because of Andra's comment. She inwardly sighed at the still knotty friendship between Gabrielle and Ephiny. Ever since the break up, nothing had been right between the princess and Ephiny but that was to be expected.

The weapons master lifted her gaze when she spotted the shaman coming towards them.

Gabrielle felt the hand first then she twisted her head up. "Hey."

Yakut glowed warmly, yet it was obvious she was tired.

The princess knew she needed to introduce the shaman before she could get Yakut back to her hut. She decided to take it more casually. So she announced, "Everybody this is Yakut."

The group of Amazons greeted the shaman and some gave waves. Then they were each introduced by Gabrielle's pointing.

Gabrielle first decided to be polite, and she scooted down the bench. "You want a seat?"

The shaman considered it then shook her head. "I'm rather worn from my trip here."

The bard couldn't agree more by the way Yakut seemed to have lost the last of her spark. "I'll walk you back to your hut."

"I know the way," Yakut argued.

"I was just getting ready to go." Gabrielle picked up the empty satchel then stood up. She and Yakut then said goodnight to the group.

Faolan climbed to all fours and held the bone between his teeth. He remained at Gabrielle's side.

Yakut followed Gabrielle over to the kitchen and observed Gabrielle returning the leather satchel. She then took pace beside the bard and headed for the exit. Yakut stole a last glance at the group, and she detected Ephiny's reasonless dislike for her. She could only guess why Ephiny and her were already off on the wrong foot. She decided not to take it too personal.

"Did you and Maired have a nice talk?"

Yakut inhaled the cool spring evening air then nodded. "Yes, we did actually. She has an extensive knowledge about the priesthood."

"She and her mother do," Gabrielle agreed. "I sometimes think that Maired is still learning from ther mother about the priesthood."

The shaman chuckled because she could truly relate. "I still learn lessons from my mentor as well."

A grin creased the bard's lips, and she playfully joked, "Perhaps someday we'll surpass our teachers."

Yakut gingerly pushed her headdress back then reminded, "That is when we become the teachers."

"Very true," the bard agreed. She glanced down at her furry friend and quickly ran her fingers through his white coat.

"You went to the Athens Academy?" Yakut inquired.

"I did... Ephiny and I both. We graduated almost three summers ago."

The shaman had never met a bard, until now. She was intrigued so she had to ask. "Do you still perform?"

Gabrielle bowed her head because it'd been some time since she'd gone before an audience. She really hadn't since her graduation requirement. The only times she'd done any performance was before the Amazon children and that was always kids' stories. "It's been awhile," Gabrielle finally admitted.

Yakut briefly studied the princess's emotional expression. The two-spirit ability told her that somehow the bardic side of Gabrielle had become a wound. She didn't know exactly why though. She carefully thought out her pending words. "Well if you feel inspired while I'm here, I know I would enjoy a performance."

The bard felt bittersweet, but she was grateful Yakut wasn't pressing her. "Maybe I will." That was about all Gabrielle could offer for right now.

The shaman came upon her hut, and she thanked Gabrielle for all her help. Gabrielle promised she'd come by in the morning and take her to breakfast. Yakut asked for it to not be too early because she wasn't exactly the crack of dawn type of Amazon. Gabrielle had merely laughed and had no qualms about coming a candlemark or two after dawn.

The newly formed friends bid each other goodnight, Yakut petted Faolan, and they parted ways. Yakut was relieved to finally have a warm, soft bed tonight. Gabrielle, however, just couldn't wait to be alone in her hut. She and Faolan entered the quiet and dark hut.

Faolan easily found his usual spot near the dead fireplace. He flopped onto the floor and worked on his bone again. He also watched his friend stoke the fireplace then light the wood.

The princess sighed contently once the hut warmed up and grew lighter. She went near her desk and propped her staff up against the wall beside the open window. She then picked up the mat from the floor and hooked it over the window.

Gabrielle removed her scarab from her back and briefly stared at her sword. She'd earned her sword and mask not long after graduating from the Academy. She was most proud of her mask and beating the Amazon Judgment.

The princess came out of her memories and leaned her sword against the wall near her staff. Then she removed her mask from her head and placed it on a wood peg near the front door. Now that she felt like she'd lost some weight, Gabrielle took a seat at her desk.

Gabrielle dug out her journal and plucked her quill from the inkwell. For awhile, she focused on her journal and recording today's events. She didn't have much to say about her day, yet she had plenty to say about Yakut. She was fascinated by the passionate shaman.

The bard finished her entry, slowly closed the leather journal, and slipped her quill back into the inkwell. She then opened the top drawer and set her journal inside, yet she came up short. Gabrielle sadly stared at her rolled up scroll, which she'd left unfinished many moons back. It always pained her to leave it unfinished, however, it hurt her more to look at the scroll's story.

Gabrielle slammed the drawer shut then propped her elbows up on the table. She roughly combed her fingers through her bangs and hair. She almost hooked some of her prized feathers that were tied in her locks.

She had her eyes closed, but slowly she opened them and stared at the slumped and aged objected in the left corner of her desk. Gabrielle's heart sank, and she released her left hand. She gingerly touched Lila's stuffed sheep, Lammy, and toyed with the loose button eye.

Lammy just stayed quiet, and his sad smile was fixed in place.

Gabrielle released the black button then placed the flat of her palm on the desk. She thought back about earlier this evening just after dinner. She considered Ephiny's clipped attitude with Yakut, and how Yakut tried to be polite about it.

"What a mess," Gabrielle grumbled and shook her head. She leaned her forehead against her right palm. She had to stop letting the guilt of the break up eat at her. She'd been letting this go on for over six moons now. It was just so damn hard because everyday Gabrielle saw Ephiny, and everyday Gabrielle saw Ephiny's pain. Gabrielle kept reminding herself that it was better this way or else she and Ephiny would have plunged even deeper with the way things were between them.

Gabrielle flopped back in her desk chair and stared at Lammy. "I need a break," she mentioned to Lammy.

Lammy didn't reply, but if he could have, he would have agreed with the Amazon.

Gabrielle really considered the idea because things were getting to her lately. She hadn't been to see her grandfather, Cornelio, in some time. She also hadn't seen her mother or father in a season or two. Then it would be nice to go to Amphipolis and visit Cyrene and Toris. She'd received word that Toris's wife just had another child. She really hadn't seen any of her family since the Winter Solstice.

The princess pushed her chair back and got up. She came over to Faolan and asked, "What you think of a vacation, boy?"

Faolan released his dwindled bone and twisted his head up. He dropped his tongue and wagged his tail over the floor.

Gabrielle chuckled and teased, "You just want to see what treats Cyrene and Mary will give you."

Faolan's eyes sparkled, and he replied, "Rrrrruh." He then thumped his tail on the floor.

Gabrielle laughed, knelt down beside the wolf, and fluffed his fur on his back.

Faolan lifted his head and closed his eyes. He was grateful whenever his human friend touched him.

Gabrielle leaned over and kissed the wolf on his temple. She then murmured, "Love you, Fao."

The wolf answered with a lick to Gabrielle's cheek. He seemed to smile when the bard giggled.

Gabrielle scratched her friend behind the ear then stood up. She decided it was time to get ready for bed.

Faolan briefly watched the bard go into the washroom then he returned to his bone.

Gabrielle changed out of her Amazon garb, which were her plain leathers. She rarely wore her Amazon Princess attire unless it was for ceremonial reasons or something political in nature. The bard cleaned up in the washroom then came out and changed into her night shift.

Finally, she said goodnight to Faolan and kissed him again. She then crawled into her cool bed, and it warmed against her body. Gabrielle tried to settle her ramped thoughts so that she could get some sleep. And just before she dozed off, she decided she would indeed put in a request for a vacation. It was about time.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old anger leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine** – Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 2**

Gabrielle closed her journal after completing her latest entry. She ran her left hand over the soft leather then stared at it. She sighed and lifted her head some. She gazed into the campfire in front of her.

Faolan paused between chewing on his bone. He cocked his head at his friend's forlorn expression.

The Amazon Princess glanced over at the wolf and smiled. "It's nice being on vacation huh?"

Faolan wagged his tail then replied, "Rrrrr." The tip of his tongue poked out.

Gabrielle chuckled and lowered her propped up legs down to the soft, new grass. She'd put in her request for a vacation and to visit her family. Queen Melosa would only approve it if Gabrielle took other Amazons for security purposes. However there was nobody else in the camp, but Faolan. Gabrielle grinned when she thought back on her small debate with the queen.

Queen Melosa laced her hands and rested them on her desk. "That's fine, princess. Just let me know who will be going with you."

Gabrielle's hands were behind her back, and she knotted her fingers together. "Actually, my queen I'd like to go alone."

Melosa lifted her chin, which was an instant sign of rejection. "You will select at least two other Amazons to accompany you."

The bard mentally prepared for battle; she'd already worked out her plans last night. "I would prefer to go alone, my queen. I need this time to myself."

Melosa sat back in her chair and carefully observed the princess. Over the past seasons she'd come to know Gabrielle better because they were working together now. She had to admit that Gabrielle had grown a lot and rather quickly over these seasons. She was secretly impressed with Gabrielle's advances because Melosa never suspected Gabrielle was capable of them.

"Faolan will be with me," Gabrielle offered. "I just need... a break."

The queen's usually terse attitude cracked under the princess's emotionally laced words. She knew Gabrielle had been under a lot of stress lately. Melosa even heard about the break up between Ephiny and Gabrielle, which had been a shocker to many Amazons. Everybody was fairly convinced that Ephiny and Gabrielle would never separate, and nobody guessed the undercurrent of trouble between the couple. Then again, Melosa doubted Ephiny knew the troubles in the relationship either, and Ephiny probably still didn't understand them.

"You must send word during your visits so that I know you're safe then I will allow this." Queen Melosa knew as soon as she let this happen that Gabrielle would certainly want this same vacation again. She felt comfortable enough though because Gabrielle could protect herself whether by mouth or staff and even sword.

Gabrielle beamed and felt her body relax. The debate hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. "Thank you, my queen."

The campfire crackled louder than normal and broke Gabrielle from her memories.

The bard leaned to her right some and shoved her journal and quill away in her saddlebags. She figured it was time to get some rest so she stood up and prepared for bed.

Gabrielle didn't wear her usual Amazon attire because she was concerned it'd draw too much attention to her on the road. Instead she'd adapted to a different set of leathers that Andra had actually helped her pick out. So Gabrielle was clad in a deep red leather top that was braided. Then her skirt had the same braided leather belt but the lower half of the skirt was a soft orange cloth then three leather flaps in the front or back. Gabrielle had also picked some new boots that were black. Her old ones were just worn and stretched out. The finishing touch though were her silver cuff bracelets and a single silver arm bracelet on the right arm.

The princess still looked formidable, but she didn't look like an Amazon Princess. The only slight remnants of her Amazon background were the small feathers still tied in the locks of her long hair. Of course nobody, except an Amazon, would most likely understand what the feathers meant.

Gabrielle had already gone to Articia and visited with Cornelio. She also spent a day at her mother's grave. She was grateful that Cornelio had tended to the maintenance of her mother's grave for all these moons. Although Gabrielle had spoken to Cornelio about having her mother moved to Potidaea so she could be buried beside Gabrielle's father. Cornelio thoroughly agreed that it would be the proper thing to do.

The bard then spent some time with Maria and her son, Joseph, who was walking and talking now. And boy did that kid ever have a vocabulary, Gabrielle had decided during the visit. Just at the thought of some of the words made Gabrielle laugh. Gabrielle prayed that if she ever had children that they didn't learn such words as Joseph had managed.

Then there was little Mary, who had grown like a weed. Well, Gabrielle decided it was more like a beautiful flower because Mary would become quite the gorgeous beauty in her later teenage years. It wouldn't be long before Mary faced the same challenge as Gabrielle did to break the slavery.

Overall, Gabrielle's visit had been enjoyable. What had sparked some trouble was Cornelio's private talk with Gabrielle about Lila. For a long time, Cornelio had put many of his resources into finding the whereabouts of Gabrielle's sister but to no avail. Lila's trail remained cold, but Cornelio promised he'd listen for any word.

Gabrielle knew she promised her mother that she wouldn't give up on finding her sister. And she wouldn't give up, yet it often gave her a lot of despair. She wanted badly for Lila to be returned to her, and she would have faith that she'd share her future with her sister.

The princess finally settled into her bedroll and rolled onto her right side. She peered over her chest and caught a glance of her furry friend.

Faolan hesitated from his next chomp. He met Gabrielle's stare and licked his chops.

Gabrielle smiled at the white wolf then called, "Goodnight, Faolan." She then closed her eyes and tried to get some rest. Tomorrow she had a long ride to Potidaea.

Faolan grabbed his bone, got up, and quietly went over to Gabrielle. He took the small fur that was beside Gabrielle, which was his that Gabrielle had brought for him. He did a circle over top of the fur then flopped down on top of it. He released a sigh and let his bone roll out of his jaws.

Gabrielle peered through cracked eyelids. She wiggled her hand out of the furs and ruffled Faolan's warm coat.

Faolan moved his head and licked the bard's small hand. He then rested his head down on the front of his paws. He simply studied his human friend in front of him.

Gabrielle faded into her dreamscape rather quickly tonight. She was fairly worn from her ride on Torqueo when she left Articia this morning.

Faolan slept that night too from exhaustion. He had to stay at a certain pace most of the day to keep up with his human friend, who rode that silly, chestnut horse. Faolan actually liked the horse a lot, but he just wouldn't let Torqueo know it.

Apollo mounted his chariot eight or so candlemarks later. He started across the sky, and Helios awoke to bring a new day to the world. The sunlight stirred the small blond, who was nestled deep in the furs and was being safely watched over by a white wolf.

The Amazon Princess urged herself to wake up but slowly. She had a quick breakfast, which she shared with Faolan. She then cleaned up her camp, packed the few things she had out, and then she tacked up her stallion.

Torqueo stomped his front hoof when his mistress prepared him. He happily started off in a walk when the Amazon took his reins and guided him into the woods.

Faolan sprung along side Gabrielle and carefully inspected the surroundings of the woods.

Gabrielle covered her yawn with the back of her free hand. She glanced back at Torqueo and smiled at him. "We won't ride too hard today, boy. How does a nice stable and apples sound?"

The horse tossed his head and huffed.

The bard shook hers and chuckled. She swore if her animal friends ever learned how to talk that they would have more to say than she did as a bard.

Faolan slightly moved ahead of his human friend. He was first on the road and didn't detect any danger. He turned east onto the road as he already knew the way.

Gabrielle simply followed along and towed her horse too. She planned to make it to Potidaea today, spend the night, and continue tomorrow to Amphipolis. She knew she could only spend a day in Potidaea before the painful memories would surface. At least though she'd see her father.

Gabrielle couldn't wait to see Cyrene or Toris tomorrow evening. Well she was somewhat nervous to see Cyrene. She didn't exactly look forward to the pending conversation that they'd been putting off for moons now. She just tried not to worry too much about it during her trek across Greece.

Around noon, Gabrielle decided to ride her horse. She expertly mounted the stallion and settled into the saddle. Although she did have to strap her staff to the side of her saddlebags, but she still had her sword on her back. And it was about a candlemark later that she noticed Faolan's walk becoming very slow.

The wolf had been walking several paces ahead and slowed down. He finally came to a stop once he sensed the horse beside him.

Gabrielle stopped Torqueo, tilted her head, and carefully listened. She could tell by the way Faolan had his head cocked that he heard something. Then a distant but distinct sound caught the bard's ear so she reached and slipped her staff free. Next, she silently dismounted Torqueo.

Faolan glimpsed at Gabrielle then back at the road when he heard the laughter again. His fur instantly prickled then his teeth flashed.

The Amazon Princess stepped in front of her horse and raised her staff.

The three bandits realized that they had company on the road. They each withdrew their swords and eyed the well armed woman. Then one bandit noticed the snarling wolf and the rather sharp fangs.

Gabrielle decided to start it off the easy way. "I'm not looking for trouble."

Faolan didn't agree because he hunkered some and growled deeper.

The bandits chuckled in unison then two of them nudged each other and pointed at the small woman. They had leering expressions.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes when she noticed the looks.

"Neither are we," the leader spoke, "so just put that stick down and give us your stuff." He considered it then added, "And yourself."

The two bandits behind hooted together in agreement.

The princess sighed and peered down at her friend. "What you think, Faolan?"

The wolf stepped forward, and his lips curled higher.

The leader narrowed his eyes at the wolf. He tightened his grip on the sword hilt when he realized the wolf had his green eyes set on him, personally.

"My friend here doesn't like the idea," Gabrielle translated. "And neither do I." She spun her staff in a circular motion. "You're better off just walking away." She knew half the battle was often intimidation as Eponin taught her.

The leader felt his palms sweat, but he wouldn't back down from a woman and some wolf. He'd be the laughing stock of the bandit business then. "Get her," he hotly ordered his comrades, "And her little wolf too."

Faolan gave a vicious snarl then broke into a run. He targeted the leader.

The leader had wide eyes, and his comrades decided to get away and deal with the girl. He cursed and raised his sword as the bounding wolf closed neared him.

Gabrielle took a few running steps ahead of Torqueo so he'd be protected. She brought her staff up to meet the dual swords. She caught them, then she step back once and slammed one end of the staff into the left bandit's side. She brought her other end back and hit the right bandit in his side. Next she completed her attack by ramming her staff's buttend into the left bandit's stomach.

The bandit howled and was thrown hard onto his back. He hadn't suspected there to be such momentum behind the woman's thrust.

The remaining bandit growled and slashed at the woman.

The princess ducked then cracked her staff over his other side. Gabrielle caught him hunched over so she gave him a resounding kick to his stomach. She stepped back while the bandit hit the ground. She stole a quick glance at Faolan.

Faolan had wrestled the leader onto his back. The wolf was busy holding the bandit's sword hand away. He'd wrapped his teeth around the bandit's right wrist and was digging his teeth deeper every heartbeat.

The leader was screaming and tried to roll the wolf off his body, but the animal was too heavy. Finally, he punched the wolf in the side.

Faolan cried then fell off the bandit. He managed to keep his jaws locked on the bandit's wrist.

The bandit climbed to his feet, but the wolf kept him bent over. He fisted his hand and prepared to punch the wolf in the face.

Faolan saw the punch coming, his bright eyes slotted, and he growled deeper in warning not to punch.

The bandit smirked and brought his fist downward. He could almost taste the satisfaction at getting the wolf. His fist connected but not with the wolf's face. He stared at the small hand that'd caught his fist. His head shot up, and he met a pair of furious green eyes.

"Nobody hurts my friend," Gabrielle snarled then she immediately punched the shocked bandit. She threw a punch with her right hand, and the staff in her hand made her punch harder.

The leader stumbled backwards and quite freely now that the wolf released him. He painfully cried from the ripping and shredding of his wrist thanks to the wolf's fangs. He almost dropped his sword, but he managed it into his other hand.

Gabrielle stepped in front of Faolan and raised her staff in both hands. Off to the right, she caught sight of the other bandits getting up.

The leader held his mangled up arm against his chest. His blood coated his brown leather. He glanced at his buddies, who were backing away from the fight.

"Come on, Goran," a bandit hollered, "Forget her. It's not worth it."

The leader, Goran, glanced at the approaching female then back at his buddies. He pointed his sword at the woman then stated, "You're lucky." He then turned and hightailed it after his comrades.

Gabrielle straightened up and placed her staff's end into the dirt. She observed the bandits running off.

Faolan huffed and shook his head.

The bemused princess glanced down at the wolf. "He's lucky, right?"

Faolan lifted his head and showed his teeth in a seeming smirk.

Gabrielle chuckled and ruffled the wolf's fur. "Thanks, boy." She then gazed down Torqueo and whistled.

The horse snorted then trotted down to his mistress.

The bard rubbed Torqueo's nose and murmured, "Good boy. Ready to go?" She came to the saddlebags and lashed her staff down again. She then mounted the horse with grace. "Let's go." She tugged on the reins and signaled the horse down the road like nothing happened.

Helios made it to the western sky just when the Amazon Princess entered Potidaea. The day had been kind overall, and the weather very pleasant for a spring day. It was always hard to say whether or not the day would be cold or warm, but it'd been warm.

Gabrielle made her way through the town and headed for the other side where her farmhouse was located. She noticed that things were winding down as the market started to shut down. She smiled at how productive the town and villagers were lately. She never suspected her little town would become such an economical force within the providence. Tomorrow she would have to see if the small port had grown anymore.

The bard made it to the worn farmhouse. She came up short by the fence and sadly smiled at her quiet home. She thought back on her meeting with the constable, and how he'd given her the land and deed despite her slavery status. Nobody in Potidaea knew she was a branded slave or the Amazon Princess. They simply thought she'd been freed and now lived someplace else because the memories of Potidaea were too harsh. There was some truth behind those rumors too.

Gabrielle stood anchored by the fence. She felt her memories from the day of the raid wash over her again. She was now thirteen springs old.

Gabrielle ran for her life, but she spotted Xena just ahead who had Lila in her arms. "Xena, hide! A horseman is coming." The small bard heard the booming hoof beats that matched her heartbeat.

Young Xena was stricken by fear just as the raider materialized from the woods. He was on horseback, sword raised, and determined to kill her girlfriend. "No," she rasped.

Gabrielle kept running towards Xena, who was by the barn. Just then she tripped over the well bucket that her family often used. The tiny bard tumbled to the ground, rolled onto her side, and moaned in pain. She'd badly sprained her ankle.

The raider twirled his sword over his head and cried out, "Got you know, kid!"

Gabrielle lifted her head just as the raider's shadow fell over her. She screamed.

"Stay away from my child!" Herodotus yelled.

The raider was wide eye when the farmer with the pitchfork stepped in the way. He desperately tried to halt his mare but couldn't soon enough. His horse crashed into the points of the sharp pitchfork.

The horse reared up, cried out, and finally fell to her side with the raider underneath.

Xena raced to Gabrielle's side and grabbed the bard. "Gabrielle, get up." She struggled to hold Lila while helping the bard.

Young Gabrielle shook her head and attempted to get up, but she was able to thanks to Xena.

Torqueo huffed and shook his head, which caused his bridle to sound out.

The Amazon Princess's memories fractured. Young Xena, Lila, Gabrielle's father, and the injured bard faded away from in front of the house. The house then aged by many moons; the roof sunk in, the boards bowed out, and the house darkened.

Faolan sneezed quietly then peered up at his friend, who was somewhat distraught. He nudged her thigh with his cold nose.

The princess sadly sighed, but she smiled reassuringly at the wolf. "Come on." She side stepped and opened the gate. She guided Torqueo after Faolan went in first. After she closed the gate, she went directly to the old barn so she could stable the horse. She stole quick glances at the house, which seemed almost ghostly nowadays.

Gabrielle found the mare a nice quiet spot in the barn. She untacked him then rummaged around in the saddlebags for a small bag of feed. Tomorrow she would need to go to the market for more.

The bard hefted her saddlebags and marched over to the open barn doors, which she'd left open earlier. She stood there and stared at the ghostly house, and she debated with herself. She shook her head, turned, and stopped in front of the ladder to the upper loft. She set the saddlebags down by the ladder then brushed her hands off.

Faolan stood in the middle of the barn. He'd been sniffing things down earlier but now waited for Gabrielle.

The Amazon's shoulders slumped, and she turned around. She came over to Faolan and said, "Let's see father then the old house." She patted her muscular thigh in hidden signal for Faolan to follow.

The wolf trotted along to match Gabrielle's fast strides.

Gabrielle went to her father's grave, which had fencing around it. She opened the gate, stepped in, and knelt beside her father's grave. She glanced at Faolan, who sat on her right side. Gabrielle sighed and studied the Greek headstone for her father.

She quietly remained there for some time. She spoke to her father in gentle whispers. She then kissed her right hand and placed it on the grave. Slowly, Gabrielle stood up and silently left the grave site that was maintained by Potidaea.

Gabrielle made it across the yard in no time. She stepped onto the sunk porch and stared at the door handle.

Faolan sat beside his human friend. He twisted his head when Gabrielle hesitated from opening the door. What bothered her so much about the house? Sure it was a little rundown, but he didn't think it was truly that bad.

The princess silenced her fears, grabbed the door handle, and yanked the door open. She was instantly enclosed by dust and old smells when she took her first step through the doorway.

Faolan wiggled his nose, yet he couldn't stop it. He sneezed and shook his head. He blinked then scanned the room, which was rather open and coated in a cobwebs and dust. He counted several pieces of furniture that humans would use to eat at or sit in – things like that.

Gabrielle came to the kitchen table. She grazed her fingertips over top, and she lifted her hand. Her fingertips were gray from the dust. She blew off the dust. She lowered her hand, sighed, and stared at the kitchen, dining, and common room that was combined all into one. She gazed at the opposite side of the room and noticed the fireplace still had old, black embers in it.

Faolan was tempted to investigate the house more, yet he was afraid to leave Gabrielle. So he followed beside her when she moved towards the hallway.

The bard slowly stepped down the dark hallway. There was very little light to speak of since Helios's last rays were in the sky. Gabrielle stared at the closed door to her mother and father's room, however, she didn't dare enter it. She went a few more paces down then turned to her open room. She'd shared the room with Lila.

Faolan poked his head into the room and inhaled the scents. He detected a very faint smell that reminded him of Gabrielle.

The Amazon entered the room and stopped in front of her bed, which was closest to the door. Lila always liked to be by the window. Gabrielle hooked her finger on the low bedpost at the foot of the bed. She bit her lower lip as she absorbed the bedroom.

The beds were still made as if somebody would sleep in them tonight. They hadn't been touched since the day of the raid. The window was matted but the sunset's reds and oranges streamed through the openings. Everything in the room was coated in dust and cobwebs. It was far too eerie.

Gabrielle's eyes wandered over the room then stopped over her bed. She tilted her head at a strange thought and memory. Gabrielle released the bedpost then bent down onto her right knee. She dropped her head and peered under the dark bed.

Faolan moved around and carefully watched what his friend was doing.

Gabrielle stretched out her hands and felt around on the floorboards. She finally felt the familiar board so she wiggled her nails into the right spot. She grunted when the board didn't give way so she tried again and this time the board popped free.

The bard gingerly set the board aside then debated whether to feel into the empty hole. She knew there wasn't anything inside because it'd been a secret hole for Xena more than her. Xena had found the loose board when they were kids, but they never used it until later. Xena would hide her ivy daggers in the hole whenever she came to visit. Xena and Gabrielle didn't want Gabrielle's parents or even Lila to find out about the weapons in the house.

Gabrielle amused herself and felt around in the hole. She came up short when her fingers hit something smooth. "What in..." She shook her head and grabbed up the item.

Faolan stepped closer and inspected the object his friend had in her hand. He sniffed the leather sheath once it was close enough to him. He didn't sneeze though.

Gabrielle stared at the sheathed dagger. She was dumbfounded and almost frightened. She dared herself to unsheathed the dagger and prove whether or not it was one of Xena's.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip. She clenched her teeth and lifted her freehand. She knew as soon as she took the hilt, withdrew the dagger, and saw the blade then she would know if this was real. The ivy design on Xena's matching daggers were one of a kind.

The dagger's hilt was taken into a sweaty palm. Then slowly the blade was scraped out of the sheath and the shiny metal proudly flashed what little light was in the room. Once the blade was freed from the sheath, a beautiful and detailed ivy design was displayed.

Gabrielle gasped and almost dropped the dagger. She shook her head and muttered, "How did this get here?"

Faolan stretched out his neck, sniffed the dagger, and detected a very different scent around the dagger. He knew it was not Gabrielle's smell, but it was a human's.

The princess raised the dagger up and held it more in the sunset light. She stared at the ivy design that she'd always loved about the pair of daggers. She carefully sheathed the treasured dagger from her childhood. She then ran her hand over the leather sheath that was not at all familiar to her.

It occurred to the bard that the sheath was indeed new. The original sheath had been brown, but this one was black leather. She furrowed her eyebrows when she realized that the dagger and sheath were not dusty or cobwebbed. In fact, the dagger's blade had been well kept and maintained.

Gabrielle had a knotted stomach, and her anxiety grew. She hastily replaced the board but kept the dagger. She climbed to her feet, scanned the untouched room, and hastily left her dark room. "Come on, boy."

Faolan broke into a trot and chased after his friend, who hurried through the dark house.

Gabrielle came out of the house, out of the porch, and stopped a few paces away from the house. She gasped for air and tried to gain control over her frantic heart. The accelerated heartbeat wasn't from the running by any means, but from the fright. There was no doubt in Gabrielle's mind that Xena had returned to her house at some point and placed the dagger in the secret spot.

The bard shoved away her racing thoughts and tried to calm down. She shook her head of the disappearing thoughts then continued back to the barn. She decided she'd stay the night in the barn. She entered the barn and found that Torqueo had finished his meal.

Gabrielle had considered going to the local tavern to get her dinner, but she wasn't up to it and especially now. Instead she bent over her saddlebags and shoved the dagger away for later. She then lifted the saddlebags and balanced them on her shoulder. Very carefully, Gabrielle ascended the worn ladder and came to the loft.

Faolan sat at the base of the ladder. His head was far back, and he watched his human friend go up. He sneezed though when tiny pieces of wood dust caught in his nose thanks to Gabrielle's boots.

The Amazon searched the loft and discovered the old, beat up lantern still hanging from the hook. She couldn't believe her luck. Now she just hoped there was some oil left in it or else she'd be having a hard time moving about soon. The sunlight was almost completely gone.

Gabrielle shook the lantern and heard a faint sloshing. She was amazed, but she hastened to her saddlebags and removed her flint stones. She opened the lantern's small door, clapped the stones, and sparked the soaked wick.

The loft started to glow thanks to the lantern.

"Rrrrruh!" Faolan called from below.

Gabrielle stepped to the ledge, peered over, and grinned at the white wolf. In her right hand, she held up the lit lantern. "Come on, boy... jump."

Faolan's ears fell back, and he hung out his tongue. There was no way he could make it that high. "Rrrrr," he grumbled.

The princess giggled then knelt down beside the ledge. She spotted the iron hook that stuck out from the board near her. She hung her lantern on it so that the light would spread throughout most of the barn. She then went to the ladder and while she climbed down it, she debated what to do about Faolan.

The wolf was standing up, and he made a circle as his friend came back down.

The bard hopped off the second to last step and landed beside the wolf. "You're going to have to stay down here, boy."

Faolan sat down and stared up at the bard.

Gabrielle put her hands on her hips. "I can't carry you up there."

Faolan wagged his tail across the floorboards.

"No," Gabrielle sternly stated.

Faolan then thumped his tail on the boards. Next he hung out his tongue in extra effort to win Gabrielle.

The princess shook her head. "Somebody has to watch after Torqueo anyway."

The horse snorted and flayed his mane all over.

Faolan glanced at the huge horse then back at his small companion that he loved. He wiggled forward then lifted his head and rested his chin on Gabrielle's knee.

Gabrielle lost her stern face. "Fao," she complained.

Faolan poked is tongue out slightly.

"Fine!" Gabrielle threw up her hands. "If we fall off the ladder, you're hitting the ground first." She reached down, picked up the heavy wolf, and hoisted him up.

Faolan did everything he could to keep his claws from retracting. He knew the pain they could cause a human. He then felt safely held by the woman's strong arms; he sensed his furry stomach pressed against the woman's chest.

Gabrielle turned to the ladder. She used one arm to hold the wolf, and she grabbed the ladder with her left hand. She carefully ascended each step and wondered what in the world she was thinking in agreeing to this. The climb to the top never felt longer, and she started to sweat from the heat of the wolf's body.

Faolan then yelped when he was tossed the rest of the way and landed neatly on the loft boards.

Gabrielle finished the climb and fell on the loft's floor. She gasped for air and fanned her burning chest.

The white wolf came closer, lowered his head, and licked Gabrielle's moist face.

"Aaah, Faolan!" the bard complained. "Stop that."

Faolan brought his tongue down lower and licked the bard's ear. He knew he'd get the greatest reaction whenever he licked there.

"Faolan!" Gabrielle squealed and rolled away. She had a small fit of giggles from the tickling. She covered her now moist ear and growled, "Stop it."

The wolf snorted, but he waved his fluffy tail. He was happy he'd be spending the night up here with Gabrielle.

The bard rolled onto her back and stayed like that for awhile. She felt her body much cooler, yet she was happy that Faolan would be up here with her for the night. She focused on the wolf and asked, "You hungry?"

The wolf lifted his paws one by one and clicked some of his nails on the floorboards.

"You feel like jerky?" the bard inquired. She decided that was about all she was going to have and maybe some cheese too. "At least tomorrow night we'll have a good meal." Gabrielle knew the ride to Amphipolis wouldn't take long so she planned to leave late morning or so. She needed to send out a message to Queen Melosa to let her know her whereabouts. Then she wanted to stop in and visit Constable Rasmus plus pick up feed for Torqueo.

Gabrielle finally got to her feet and prepared her bedroll and Faolan's too. She then sat on her bedroll and fanned out the food near her bedroll. She quietly ate and shared it with the wolf.

While she quietly ate, she considered the dagger that was Xena's. She couldn't imagine why in the world Xena had returned to Potidaea and placed the dagger there. Gabrielle also couldn't guess when Xena had shown up to do it. She wondered if it'd been recent or not, but she doubted it was recent.

Gabrielle finished off her meal. She put away her bags and brushed off the crumbs so they wouldn't get in her bedroll. Next she brought her saddlebags closer and pulled out her journal plus two blank scrolls.

Gabrielle diligently wrote in her journal and recorded today's events. She ended the entry with several puzzling questions about Xena and the dagger.

Faolan remained nestled in his fur and just quietly listened to the scratching sound beside him. Occasionally he detected the horse's whines from below.

Gabrielle closed up her journal, tucked it away, and grabbed a scroll. She quickly wrote out a short letter to Queen Melosa and told her how things were going so far. She then signed it and rolled it up. Then she took the second scroll and started a longer letter to Andra. Her blood sister had asked her to write her at least once and let her know how she was doing.

Andra was the only Amazon that knew the most intimate details of Gabrielle's past from start to current. Gabrielle and the blacksmith had become close over the seasons, and they truly were sisters now. Gabrielle undoubtedly missed her real sister, but Andra helped that ache stay at a constant dull instead of sharp pain.

The blacksmith had tried to come along with Gabrielle. At first, Gabrielle had just politely declined Andra's insisting, but it became sour. Andra was concerned about her sister going alone, but not because of the danger, instead Andra knew how emotional the trip may turn out to be. The blacksmith wanted to be there for her young sister, yet Gabrielle refused her offers each time. Finally, the sisters sat down, and Gabrielle explained she needed to go alone but appreciated the concern and offers. Andra only relented once Gabrielle promised to write her at least once to say how she was feeling.

The bard finished her letter, rolled up the parchment, and set the scroll beside the more formal one to the queen. Gabrielle then gazed across the barn and studied the open doors. She debated whether to close them, but she decided against it because the moonlight helped chase off the darkness in the barn. She only planned to turn the lantern down and not off.

Gabrielle pushed her furs aside and prepared to deal with the lantern. She got up and paused. She turned her head to the right and studied the straw off to her right. Why hadn't she noticed the straw earlier?

The bard padded over to the loose straw on the floor. She knelt beside it and picked up a few pieces. She play with the pieces and carefully studied them in the lantern's dull light.

Faolan had his head up, and he intently watched his friend.

Gabrielle shook her head and lifted the straw higher. It was impossible for this straw to be here after so many seasons away from the barn. What made sense to her though was that somebody brought it up here. The princess glanced over her left shoulder and studied the wood track and spotted the wood block that would run on the track. Then attached to the wood block was pulley system to lift the bails of straw or hay into the loft.

Gabrielle realized that the block and pulley system should be aged and dulled, but they were in good condition. She'd seen them in better condition, but she knew they were still in fair condition for not being in use for so many moons. The bard turned her head back to the mess of straw and gauged that it'd been up here for some time.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes when one conclusion came to mind. "Xena," she murmured and dropped the piece of straw. "You stayed up here, didn't you?" She recalled an old conversation with Xena when they were kids.

Xena had fussed one evening when they arrived up in the loft for the night. The loft's floor was bare of any hay thanks to Gabrielle's father clearing it up. Gabrielle listened to her friend's brief rant about how Xena couldn't sleep up in the loft when there was no straw or hay to sleep on top. Xena had a thing against hard sleeping surfaces.

Gabrielle recalled she'd tried to seriously listen without breaking into a fit of giggles. Finally, she and Xena went back down the ladder, and together they hauled a bail of hay to the loft using the block and rope. Once they were back up in the loft, Xena freed the hay from the bail and spread the fresh hay around on the loft's floor.

The princess pulled away from her memory. She bit her lower lip and felt her eyes sting. She ignored her bubbling emotions and climbed to her feet. She walked back to her bedrolls but knelt beside the concerned wolf.

Faolan received a kiss, but he observed Gabrielle crawling into the furs. He sighed and lowered his chin onto his paws.

Gabrielle snuggled deep into the furs. She was on her left side so that she faced Faolan and the mess of straw. She almost envisioned young Xena in the straw, and she wished it was true. She just couldn't imagine what Xena, older Xena, would look like in the straw.

The princess rolled onto her back and stared at the roof above her head. Her imagination toyed with Xena's young image and tried to age Xena to what she'd look like today. Gabrielle shook her head when she figured she was probably way off base. Besides that, it didn't really matter what Xena looked like. Gabrielle berated herself for letting her imagination play with her again. She needed to stick with reality, which was much colder than she wished it to be.

It took awhile for Gabrielle to get some sleep, but she eventually found it. The dreamscape kept her restless most of the night as she dreamed of her lost friend.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old anger leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine** – Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 3**

Gabrielle adjusted the saddlebag over her right shoulder. She stood in front of the tavern's door, and she mentally prepared to enter the tavern. She inhaled deeply and grabbed the handle. She pushed the door open and started through the doorway.

Faolan followed behind and weaved through the tables much like his human friend.

"Hello?" Gabrielle called out. She scanned around the empty tavern for any life. She noted the fireplace was lit so that was a good sign. She then stopped when the kitchen door opened.

"I'm sorry, I'm clo..." Cyrene hesitated once she came around the low bar and spotted the newcomer. "Gabrielle?" She smiled happily.

"Hello, Cyrene." The Amazon returned the warm smile and waited in her spot.

Cyrene quickly dashed for the young woman.

Gabrielle tossed her saddlebags onto the table near her then she caught Cyrene in her arms. She tightly hugged the aged woman and felt her world settle down again.

Cyrene closely held the young woman, who'd become another daughter to her. She pulled back but rested her hands on the Amazon's leather hips. She smiled and stated, "Let me look at you."

Gabrielle laughed and blushed while Cyrene fussed over her.

Cyrene placed a hand on the bard's cheek and shook her head. She sighed contently and softly stated, "You become more beautiful each time I see you. How do you do it?"

The princess laughed, and the blush grew brighter. "I think the Amazons feed me something."

The tavern owner grinned and leaned in for a kiss to the bard's cheek. She took a step back and asked, "How have you been?"

"I've been... well... and very busy," Gabrielle admitted.

"I thought as much by what you wrote in your letters," Cyrene agreed. "I didn't know you were coming."

Gabrielle crinkled up her nose and teased, "Surprise."

Cyrene laughed and nodded a few times. "It is that... a pleasant one." She then lowered her gaze to the watching wolf, and she smiled at him. "How are you, Faolan?"

The wolf twisted his head to the right then replied, "Rrrrr."

"What was that?" Cyrene teased, "You want lamb tonight?" She heard Gabrielle's chuckle while she bent closer to the white wolf. "I happen to have some on hand."

Faolan had bright eyes, and he thumped his tail against the floorboards.

Cyrene hadn't lost her smile, and she gingerly petted the wolf on the head. She smiled at how well she and the wolf got along these days. The wolf had been shy around her at the start, but her cooking had won him out in the end. She knew that a way to a person or animal's heart was through their stomach. She straightened up slowly.

"How have you been, Cyrene?" Gabrielle didn't get an instant response, but she did get a scold. She knew she was being too formal. "How have you been, mom?" she tried again.

Cyrene lost her scold and replied, "I've been well too." She grinned and mentioned, "Now that I am a grandmother two times over."

Gabrielle giggled at the grandmother's happiness. "That's what I hear." She was very happy for Cyrene because she knew it helped Cyrene stay on track these days. "A boy and a girl now. I would say that Toris has his hands full."

Cyrene laughed since it was indeed true. "You have no idea."

"I bet though that you plan to tell me," the bard goaded.

"Count on it." Cyrene's grey eyes lit up with excitement to tell some of the stories. "Did you come with anybody?" When the bard shook her head, she was slightly surprised because Gabrielle wasn't allowed to travel alone. She knew the bard was also the Amazon Princess of the Macedonia Amazon Nation. "Melosa let you travel alone? How did you manage that?"

Gabrielle let out a deep laugh and mentioned, "I used my persuasive words to convince her."

"I can imagine," Cyrene teased. She then went more serious. "Well I was about to make an early dinner, but now that you're here then I'll change it around." She tilted her head and mentioned, "Are you in need of a bath?"

Gabrielle's eyes lit up at the prospect of a nice, warm bath.

The tavern owner knew that look so she chuckled. "I think you'll have enough time for one while I make dinner."

"Are you sure, mom? I can help...?"

Cyrene shook her head, turned, and headed for the kitchen. She then called, "You know how I feel about having somebody else in my kitchen."

The bard giggled because she knew that Cyrene preferred to cook alone. To Cyrene, cooking was like an art, and if somebody toyed with her tools or food then it could get very ugly. Gabrielle always offered, but her offer had yet to ever be accepted.

Gabrielle gathered her saddlebags then made her way to the steps.

Cyrene paused by the door to the kitchen. She gazed over at the young woman, who did look travel worn. "You're welcome to stay..." She left her pending words in the air.

Gabrielle paused by the steps, slightly turned, and met Cyrene's concerned gaze. "Thanks, Cyrene but... I just don't feel comfortable in there." She caught Cyrene's brisk nod then she turned and ascended the steps.

Faolan followed after Gabrielle.

Cyrene watched Gabrielle briefly then sighed. She went into the kitchen. She had a lot to do tonight and not just make dinner. Tonight would required an emotional talk with the Amazon Princess.

The bard made it upstairs, and she hesitated by Xena's old room. The door was closed, and Gabrielle didn't dare open the door. She couldn't open those memories. Instead, she continued down the hallway and went into what use to be Toris's room. She always found the room bare now that Toris had moved out, but she liked that about it. All there was a simple bed and a chest of drawers plus a small nightstand.

Gabrielle put her saddlebags on top of the dresser then prepared for her bath. She knew Faolan would follow her to the washroom down at the other end of the hallway. She didn't mind at all because he was her protector no matter where or when.

The Amazon took a long bath and let her muscles untense. She felt soothed from the water and the fragrant soap she used. She always loved the soaps that Cyrene chose because they were herbal or flowery yet not overbearing.

A candlemark later, Gabrielle found herself in front of a very large dinner. She laughed when Cyrene set a plate down for Faolan. The wolf wasn't taught any proper dinner manners so he dove into his lamb meat. He also never planned to learn any manners. Gabrielle and Cyrene slowly ate the wonderful meal and idly chatted about life in Amphipolis or in the Amazon Nation. Cyrene caught up on all the latest news in the Nation as she liked to hear of it. She was always fascinated by the Amazons and secretly wished to see them some day. Finally, the only thing left at the meal was the flatbread, which Cyrene and the bard slowly polished off and with Faolan's help.

Gabrielle tore a piece of fresh flatbread free and popped it in her mouth. She nodded at Cyrene's question and replied, "It's been a bit ugly lately. We've kept the peace most of these seasons but just lately its been getting harder. I think patiences are getting thin."

"And they expect you to handle all this?" Cyrene was slightly appalled that the Nation would put such pressure on Gabrielle.

"Well it's my duty," the bard reminded. "I'm the princess, and I've also be trained by Ambassador Majorie to handle this type of thing."

"That is still a lot of stress, Gabrielle." Cyrene frowned and leaned against the table. "A war could break out between the Centaurs and Amazons if you say or do the wrong thing."

The bard expelled a deep breath and muttered, "You don't have to tell me."

Cyrene reached over and touched the bard's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm just concerned about the pressure you must be feeling."

Gabrielle shrugged and mentioned, "I do enjoy it in someways. I've learned a lot about personalities."

The tavern owner laughed at this remark. "I can imagine." She tilted her head then mentioned, "I'm surprised Melosa let you do this since she seems to have a certain agenda against the Centaurs."

The princess agreed with Cyrene's thought process but explained, "The queen knows that lately not many Amazons want to go to war. Originally the majority wanted to fight them, but I guess the older Amazons tire of it and the younger ones seem more peaceful."

"I think they listen to you," Cyrene argued. She watched the young woman shrug. "Gabrielle, you have a way with words and demonstrate a good example. I think you have more influence over those Amazons than you may think."

"I don't know," the bard murmured.

Cyrene squeezed the bard's hand then let go. "Well I do know, and you know that I'm always right about things."

Gabrielle laughed and rested back in her chair. She settled down then ate the last of her bread. She placed her laced hands on her fully stomach. "That was a wonderful dinner, Cyrene. Thank you."

The tavern owner smiled tenderly and replied, "You're welcome. It's nice to feed somebody other than myself." She then sipped on her mug of water, but she noticed the weariness under Gabrielle's eyes. She could tell Gabrielle hadn't slept well in many nights. Something was plaguing the young woman, and she suspected what it was.

"How about we clear these dishes, and I think I have some dessert," Cyrene mentioned. She climbed to her feet and took Gabrielle's assistance to clean up the table.

Faolan idly watched the women go back and forth from the table and take the dishes away. He then smelled something quite good when Cyrene came back with loaf of seeming bread on a plate.

Gabrielle had just taken her chair again. She beamed when she spotted the nutbread.

"I just made it this morning for tomorrow when I open." Cyrene chuckled at the bard's excitement. "Help yourself, Gabrielle."

"Thank you, mom." Gabrielle took the knife from the plate, cut a piece, and handed the knife to Cyrene. "It's been so long since I've had any." She easily gobbled up the amazing bread.

Cyrene was spellbound by how much the Amazon could eat, especially because the nutbread was fairly heavy in one's stomach. She was sure Gabrielle would polish off the loaf by the time their dinner ended.

Finally, Cyrene concluded to bring up the topic her and Gabrielle had been skipping past. She mentally prepared for what may be an emotionally hard conversation, not just for her but for Gabrielle too. She first drank some water then cleared her throat. She started with something easy. "Have you heard the latest news in Greece?"

Gabrielle had brushed the crumbs from her fingers but paused and peered over at Cyrene. She sighed when she knew where this conversation would go. She nibbled on her lower lip and replied, "When I was in Potidaea I heard the talk in the marketplace." She sat back in her chair. "They say she'll be marching north soon from Tricca."

"They seem to think she'll start in the Epirus Providence... that her northern campaign will begin there."

The Amazon nodded then mentioned, "I can't believe the reconstruction of the south went so quickly. I didn't think it'd be so easy for her."

"Well," Cyrene started, "once she sets her mind to do something, it typically gets done and quickly."

Gabrielle grunted and folded her arms over her stomach. She shook her head and slightly bowed it. "Have you seen her yet, Cyrene?"

The tavern owner shook her head then quietly mentioned, "She still goes to Lyceus's tomb... twice a year. I can never seem to catch her though." She released a deep sigh. "I'll go to see him and one day there'll be a white rose on his sarcophagus... I can't imagine where she finds them." She studied how Gabrielle listened to each detail so she dared to ask, "Have you thought anymore about going to see her?"

Gabrielle turned her head away and after a beat she gazed back at Cyrene. "I don't... think I can, Cyrene." She swallowed and rasped, "I'm afraid of who I'll meet." There were many times that people pushed Gabrielle to go, but Gabrielle absolutely refused.

Cyrene dipped her head and caught Gabrielle's eyes. "You know, Gabrielle as she marches north she'll come upon your Nation."

The bard licked her lips because she knew it was true. She'd heard that many Amazon Nations had agreed to alliances, and she wondered how Queen Melosa would feel about it. "I know, Cyrene... but that doesn't mean she'll see me."

"Gabrielle, you can't keep hiding from her." The tavern owner couldn't understand why the bard refused to find her. She knew this was hard on Gabrielle, but she believed fate would bring these two together again.

"Yes, I can," Gabrielle argued in a defiant voice.

"Be realistic, Gabrielle." Cyrene shook her head and reminded, "If Melosa has selected you to handle the affairs to deal with the Centaurs then she'll send you."

"I can always refuse Melosa." The princess tried to dodge every possibility so that fate would be delayed. She didn't want to face that day.

Cyrene quickly got up from her chair, which caught Faolan's attention. She came around the table and took the seat next to the bard. She gathered the bard's hands into hers. "What is it, Gabrielle?" She leaned closer to the distraught bard. "I understand why you're afraid, but I can't understand how you became afraid."

Gabrielle stared down at her hands that were locked with Cyrene's. She choked on her rising tears. "I don't want my childhood memories of Xena and I to be destroyed." She lifted her head and held Cyrene's eyes. "They will be as soon as I meet this woman." She felt her tears slip free, and she muttered, "This woman isn't the Xena I knew, Cyrene... she's not the Xena you knew either."

"And are you the Gabrielle that Xena once knew?" Cyrene waited a beat then continued her debate. "You've changed a great deal yourself, Gabrielle and none of it has been for the worse."

"Cyrene, she just tore through southern Greece like it was some... sandbox!" Gabrielle threw up her free hand and slammed it on the table. "Xena never once talked about conquering Greece when we were younger."

The mother raised an eyebrow much like what Xena would have done in such a conversation. "And did you exactly talk about ruling an Amazon Nation, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle sighed and looked away from the older woman.

"What is it, Gabrielle?" Cyrene tried to push the bard because she knew something else much deeper was going on inside of Gabrielle. She truly knew how much Gabrielle cherished Xena, especially back in the younger days.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip, and her tears came back. She wouldn't look at Xena's mother, but she called on her inner strength from all these built up moons. "I'm scared, Cyrene." She turned back to Cyrene and whispered, "What if we meet and... and Xena and I don't connect again?" She gritted her teeth, yet managed to add, "I can't take losing her all over again... especially if she rejects me." She dipped her head and tearfully murmured, "Its so much easier pretending she doesn't exist."

And Gabrielle really tried to pretend Xena didn't exist anymore in this world. Yet she always heard news about the Conqueror. She heard about the reconstruction of the south, and how southern Greece now flourished under Xena's rein. Then the next wave of news sprung into the air about the Conqueror coming north to takeover the rest of Greece. Although the Conqueror did keep fairly busy with the Romans anymore.

Cyrene brushed away the bard's tears. She waited a few beats until Gabrielle controlled herself better then she tried again. "I wish I had the chance to see her again, Gabrielle." She found curious green eyes on her. "I want to tell her how sorry I am." She lifted her chin to try and keep her pride despite things. "It took me a long time to realize Lyceus's death wasn't her fault. She never meant for it to happen, and I don't think she meant for the rest to happen."

Gabrielle shook her head and whispered, "I really miss her, Cyrene... I'm just scared what I'll find in her... or not find."

The mother placed her fingertips under the bard's chin and lifted her head up. She carefully studied Gabrielle's deep emeralds and whispered, "I think you're really scared of what she'll think of you."

The bard dropped her eye contact when Cyrene hit the Roman nail on the head. She took Cyrene's hand from her chin and held it tightly. "I'm a slave, Cyrene." She licked her lips. "A slave's status is not worth much." She swallowed.

"And yet Xena has been slowly choking the slave market," Cyrene reminded. Gabrielle shook her head, but Cyrene suggested, "I think that says she's still bitter about what happened to you." She tilted her head and considered her daughter from what she knew. "Xena never spoke ill or good about slavery until you were taken. Every since that day, she really looked down upon people who owned slaves. She even made me promise her that I would never own a slave."

Gabrielle curiously studied Cyrene because she'd never heard about this. She dipped her head and considered what'd happened to her last night when she arrived in Potidaea.

The tavern owner could tell Gabrielle had something on her mind, but she didn't press the bard.

Gabrielle took a deep breath first then told Cyrene what'd happened. "Last night when I arrived at the old house..." She shook her head. "I... I went into the house. I haven't been inside for so many moons." She licked her dry lips. "When I went back into Lila and I's room, I knelt beside my bed."

Cyrene narrowed her eyes some as she wondered where this story would go.

"There's this loose floorboard under my bed," the bard explained, "that Xena found when we were kids. I'm not sure if you ever knew but... well Xena bought a pair of matching daggers in Potidaea."

Cyrene sighed and shook her head. "No, I didn't, but it doesn't surprise me with my child."

Gabrielle softly chuckled, however, she continued the story. "Well, whenever Xena came to stay she would hide her daggers under this floorboard." She brushed a stray lock behind her ear. "Anyway, when I was there last night I pulled up the floorboard out of memory. I didn't think anything would be in there but I found one of the daggers."

Cyrene had a confused look, and she asked, "Did she leave it there when..."

The bard understood the question and shook her head. "No. Xena had both daggers when we were in the woods... just before the raid. She tucked them between her skirt's belt. I remember."

Cyrene understood the implications and breathed out, "She placed the dagger there later on. When did she?"

Gabrielle bit her lower lip then debated the answer because she wasn't sure herself. "I think pretty recently, mom." She brushed her bangs back first before she spoke again. "I found some straw up in the loft in the barn. I don't know how it could have gotten there without somebody putting it there."

"Was it fresh?"

The Amazon shook her head. "I don't think so." She slumped back in the chair. "She must have been there a few moons back. The dagger wasn't in the same sheath, and it was pretty well cared for."

"Xena had always been meticulous about her belongings," Cyrene agreed. She then realized another aspect that Gabrielle probably forgot. "If Xena returns to your house and finds the dagger missing then she'll know it was you that took it."

Gabrielle's eyes widened at this aspect that she hadn't thought out when she took the dagger. "Oh gods." She touched her forehead, and her heart pounded. "What should I do?"

Cyrene tilted her and thought out each angle and how her daughter may react if the dagger was missing. That was if Xena bothered to check on it or had the time to do so. "I wouldn't worry, Gabrielle. She left it there for you."

"But why?" Gabrielle sighed and tried to figure out the mystery. "I mean, she must be under the impression that I'm a slave somewhere, right?" After Cyrene's nod, she continued the theorize what may be going through Xena's head. "So either she placed the dagger there for me to actually find, but if that'd been the case I would think she'd left some message. Plus she would think, even if I am slave, that somehow I would try to reach her especially now that she's the Conqueror." She sighed and rubbed her temple. "Or else she left it there as some kind of... token to me." She then lifted her eyes and held Cyrene's steady gaze. "A token like I'm dead." Gabrielle knew she'd won one of the ivy daggers back during the little competition between her and Xena. The bard figured Xena was keeping her promise in giving the dagger.

The mother kept silent while she thought out Gabrielle's idea, which was quite plausible. Xena's actions did mimic her actions with Lyceus's tomb. "It's a good possibility." She then lifted an arched eyebrow and further softly told Gabrielle, "It also means she's still thinking about you, Gabrielle."

The bard slumped in the chair and tried to absorb what this all meant. She also knew it could stir some trouble up if Xena found the dagger missing, and Gabrielle never contacted Xena. She truly debated whether to return the dagger, yet she knew she wouldn't do it. So, exactly what was Gabrielle going to do now that she had the dagger and the subconscious message that Xena did indeed still missed Gabrielle, but probably thought Gabrielle was dead? The huge question made Gabrielle's head ache, and her heartbeat made her feel more alive than ever.

Cyrene soon ended the conversation there because she could tell that Gabrielle's head was far too full. She hated that the bard had so much on her plate because it never seemed to settle down for her. Cyrene merely advised the bard to get some rest and that tomorrow the answers would come easier. Gabrielle could only hope so.

By the time the sun came over the eastern sky, Gabrielle had only received a few candlemarks of sleep. She'd laid in bed most of the night and thought deeply about Xena. She even talked to Faolan most of the night but felt bad she'd kept up the tired wolf. It was a couple of candlemarks after dawn that the bard rolled out of bed.

Gabrielle put on her leathers but decided to leave her weapons behind in the room. She knew how Cyrene felt about them or any weapon in general. And the princess knew she would be fine anyway because of her hand to hand combat that she'd been taught. Not that she exactly expected to be in a fight while in Amphipolis.

The Amazon wandered downstairs and entered the kitchen when she heard all the noise.

Cyrene paused in the middle of her breakfast making. "Good morning, dear."

Gabrielle came over and kissed the older woman on the cheek. "Morning."

"How did you sleep?" Cyrene returned to her cooking.

"Not too bad." The princess shrugged and tilted her head. "It took me awhile to get to sleep."

The mother understood, but she curiously asked, "Where's Faolan?"

Gabrielle chuckled at the question. "I think I wore him out last night. I talked his ears off." She stepped aside when Cyrene started to move about in the kitchen. "He'll be down as soon as you come out of the kitchen with the food."

The tavern owner had a wide grin. "I bet. Go sit down, Gabrielle. I shouldn't be much longer."

"Thanks, mom." Gabrielle ran her hand over the woman's clothed arm then she silently left the kitchen. Just when she came out, she spotted Faolan at the top of the steps. "Good morning, Fao."

The wolf twisted his head, yet he didn't wait another beat. He bounded down the steps and took his friend's usual side.

"You hungry, boy?" Gabrielle knelt beside the wolf and warmly greeted him.

Faolan sniffed the air and picked out the mix of food smells. He replied, "Rrrrruh." He then back stepped when Gabrielle stood up again. He followed the bard over to a table, and he sat on the cool floor.

Soon enough the small family was eating a delicious, hot breakfast. Gabrielle swore sometimes it was tempting to leave the Amazons just so she could have such meals everyday. She enjoyed the meals in the Nation, but Cyrene's were far better.

After breakfast, Gabrielle mentioned that she was going to visit Lyceus then go to see Toris. Cyrene thought it was a great idea because she planned to be busy getting ready for her customers tonight. She then carefully inquired whether Gabrielle felt like telling a story tonight to the patrons. Gabrielle didn't refuse but didn't agree and promised she'd make her decision this afternoon.

The bard started on the leisurely stroll out of town and down the path to Lyceus's tomb. At her side followed Faolan, and he was investigating the surroundings constantly. Gabrielle's shoulders sunk when she spotted the tomb, but she was grateful that Lyceus had a place of peace now. The bard ducked under the overhang and entered the dark tomb.

Faolan stood in the doorway and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He had no problem seeing in the darkness.

The Amazon felt around on the ground until she found the flint stones. She picked them up and placed them above the torch that was just above her head. She struck the stones and started the flames on the torch.

Gabrielle set the stones back then yanked the torch free from the iron ring. She then cautiously entered the round tomb and neared the location of the sarcophagus.

The room slowly glowed bright from the torch light. The sarcophagus slowly materialized out of the darkness of the tomb.

Faolan took a seat near the coffin, and he waited for his friend.

The bard stepped around the tall spears in the tunnel. She went over to the first fire plate. She lit the oil in there then went to the other fire plate on the other side. Once she had the fires going, she could see the sarcophagus much better. Then something caught Gabrielle's eye that rested on the sarcophagus.

Gabrielle hastily put the torch in the iron ring by the tunnel way. She then hastened to the sarcophagus and plucked the white rose off the head of the coffin. "By the gods," she breathed and held the rose up to her face.

The white rose was only slightly wilted, which meant it'd been there for about a day or two. The white shade was pearly and soft but the thorns remained on the stem.

Gabrielle couldn't believe it. She gingerly set the rose back down in the same spot and tried not to get emotional. She was here to see Lyceus and remember him.

The princess cleared her mind of Xena and placed her hands on the coffin's edges. She remained slightly bent over the sarcophagus, and her eyes studied the familiar pattern on the coffin.

Faolan bent his head and listened to Gabrielle's low whispers. He'd been in this tomb a few times before, but he didn't know why his friend came here when it upset her so much.

The wolf busied himself by stretching out his neck. He carefully sniffed the moist air, and he naturally smelled Gabrielle. He also faintly detected another human's scent. He was fairly sure it was the same scent he'd caught on the dagger. Yet it was hard for him to be sure.

Gabrielle finished her conversation with Lyceus. She leaned over and kissed the head of the coffin, just above the white rose. She then ran her fingertips over the rose and Xena's young face flashed through her mind.

Faolan stood up when his friend was ready to leave. He quietly followed behind and about halfway down the short tunnel, he gazed back at the dim room. He sighed and hurried after his human friend.

Gabrielle brushed her hair back and tried to stop her thoughts about Xena. She had reeling thoughts in every direction. She and Xena never crossed paths like this, and now they were missing each other by mere days. Were the Fates just trying to toy with her?

The bard stepped off the side of the road. She took a seat on the large stone she'd always noticed during her trip to Lyceus's tomb. She found Faolan seated in front of her so she ran her fingers through his thick coat.

Faolan hung out tongue and mostly because he was panting.

"What you think, Faolan?" Gabrielle looked to the wolf for answers. "Do you think I should find her?"

Faolan's ears moved forward, and he dropped his head onto Gabrielle's lap.

"If this turns out bad, I don't know if I can handle it," Gabrielle softly admitted. "But... I don't think I can live with myself if I don't try." She lowered her head closer to Faolan's. "Xena tried so hard to find me... now it's my turn." She kissed the wolf's head.

The white wolf tilted his head back some and licked the bard's cheek.

Gabrielle smiled and scratched the wolf's ear. "I'm glad you're here, Fao."

Faolan released a low rumble from his chest then he lowered his chin back down.

The bard let more time pass then she finally climbed to her feet. She brushed off some of Faolan's fur from her leathers. She started the journey back to town. Then as she neared the east gates, she spotted three odd but familiarly dressed woman.

Faolan twisted his head when he saw the three Amazons too.

"Sweet Artemis," Gabrielle muttered, "What's happened?" she broke into a run towards the Amazons, who just noticed her.

Faolan ran along side his friend but came to a stop once near the Amazons.

"My princess," Medora greeted.

Gabrielle shook her head when she accounted for the Amazons; it was Medora, Solari, and Jocasta. "What's happened?"

Jocasta and Medora exchanged looks when the princess obviously figured out something was wrong.

Solari stepped forward and explained, "The queen has requested you return to the Nation immediately." She paused and swallowed her nervousness down when she say Gabrielle's greater concern. "A warlord has surfaced near the Nation and is encouraging the Centaurs to join him."

The bard shook her head as distraught and fear swept over her. "Who's the warlord?"

"He goes by the name of Draco," Jocasta piped up.

Solari touched the princess's shoulder and softly informed, "Draco wants the centaurs to join him so he can attack the Nation."

Gabrielle touched her forehead when she realized all her relations with the Centaurs may just be washed away into nothing. "Why is Draco targeting the Nation?"

Solari dropped her hand then shook her head. "We don't know why."

"We must return to the Nation right away, princess." Medora shifted closer to the pair.

Gabrielle glanced at Medora then back at Solari. She could tell by Solari's face that this was very serious and a lot was at stake. The entire Nation was most likely at stake. Why couldn't Gabrielle ever find any peace in this lifetime?

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old anger leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine - **Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 4**

The Conqueror was astride her golden mare and quite alone on the dirt road. She was riding west and hoped to return to her army in about four days. But today she planned to pass through Potidaea after just visiting her brother's tomb.

The former warlord, now ruler of southern Greece, was known as a formidable warrior in battle and a passionate ruler on the throne. Foremost, she was a woman that believed in her destiny and honorably sought to fulfill it. It had taken her several long seasons to conquer southern Greece where most of the resistance rested.

The Conqueror had taken Sparta first then rebuilt the Spartan society to their glory days. It was a simple task once she made the Spartans remember their greatness. She rebuilt the Spartan's integrity and honor when it came to being a hoplite. Once she succeeded in doing that then the hoplite armies vowed to follow the Conqueror to the ends of the Earth. The hoplites' high belief that they were greater than any other hoplites gave Xena the exact edge she needed to defeat the other Greek city-states. The Conqueror believed in her destiny as the liberator and protector for Greece, and the Spartans believed in their own greatness. It was a perfect fit for the Conqueror and the Spartans.

Xena marched the Spartan army east and aimed for Corinth. The Siege of Corinth lasted for a solid moon and the Corinthian king became absolutely desperate to stop the Conqueror. He threatened to have every Corinthian citizen killed if the Conqueror did not back off. He knew that was the Conqueror's weak point – she cared for the people. He backed up his warning my slaughtering two hundred people and let the bodies hang from the city walls for the Conqueror to see.

Most assumed that the Conqueror would have backed away in fear for the people's lives. Instead, she grew more enraged then hastily plotted to undermine the king. She used the king's own stupidity against him by turning the mouse like people into angry mobs of wolves. The Corinthian king lost control of his city within a day then the Conqueror's army merely strolled through the gates, which were opened by the Corinthian people. It wasn't much longer before the Corinthian king was put on trial before the people and followed the Spartan king's same fate. Hades welcomed two cruel Greek kings to his underworld.

After the Siege of Corinth, Xena continued her campaign further east and sought Athens. She didn't expect much of a problem with them. She also grew excited at the prospect of taking the Delian League, but much to her irritation the navy fled from the Athens port and took refuge in Amphipolis. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she had the Delian League under her command.

What was to the Conqueror's satisfaction was when Thebes annex to her growing Nation. A lot of news traveled through Greece about the Conqueror's honor, and her promises. They thought she was the next Alexander the Great and knelt before her.

The Conqueror then settled into a peace for a couple of seasons. She focused her efforts into reconstructing southern Greece so that there were no more city-states. She developed the polis into one powerful, central government, and she was the head of authority. Southern Greece now worked in harmony, and the people were beginning to prosper thanks to the Conqueror's labor.

The only hitch that kept the Conqueror increasing busy were the Romans. Those damn Romans couldn't seem to stay away from her borders. Often her dispatched armies of hoplites were caught in hit and run attacks from the Romans. They were nothing serious but enough to aggravate the Conqueror and her stratègos, Borias.

Today though the Conqueror was taking time away from the duties as a ruler. She'd taken the vacation before she had to begin her next campaign. She planned to complete her domination within four seasons or sooner. She hoped that many of the northern providences would annex to her. She suspected they most likely would do so.

Xena was another candlemark from Potidaea. She hadn't stopped there in quite awhile, but she didn't plan to stay the night. She often had a hard time staying anywhere near the town because of the cold memories. She planned to go to the weapons store near the market that she'd loved ever since she was a kid.

The Conqueror heard a clanking sound down the road. She knew it wasn't her or Argo since it was so far ahead. She tilted her head and pushed away the sounds she wasn't concerned about, then she focused on the unfamiliar ones. She grinned when she picked out the men's voices.

The three bandits developed on the road, and they spotted the female warrior on the golden mare. They suspected the woman may have some nice goods on her considering she was so well dressed.

Xena was poised in her black leathers that covered her stomach and turned into a seeming skirt below her waist. She wore light-weight armor, which was merely swirling bronze rods that were molded to her body's shape. Then her cape flowed behind her and washed over the saddle. The cape was hooked to the large shoulder pads, which bestowed the matching armor design. Finally, the ruler wore leather gauntlets, arm bracers, a distinct sword on her back, and hooked to her side was her famous chakram.

The Conqueror stopped Argo then leveled her ruthless expression on the bandits. "Hello, boys." She noted the bandit in the front had a wounded right arm, which was bandaged. She could only imagine who gave him that wound.

The leader, Goran, stepped forward and unsheathed his sword from his right side. "We just want whatever supplies you have."

The Conqueror arched an eyebrow at the demand. "It seems like you've already lost a previous fight."

Goran ignored the female warrior's remark about his arm. He gritted his teeth then threatened, "Get off the horse."

Xena chuckled then reached to her side. She unhooked her chakram and held it up in front of her.

"By the gods," a bandit called, "there's only one woman that carries a weapon like that!"

"It's the Conqueror," the other bandit squealed and back stepped.

"And it's your lucky day, boys," the Conqueror called out then instantly threw her chakram.

Goran swallowed when he saw the circular weapon coming for him and his partners. "I hate women warriors," were his last words before he was taken out.

The Conqueror had no problem dispersing the bandits before she continued on her trip to Potidaea. She made it to the town a candlemark before sunset, and she hoped the weapons store would still be open. She hitched Argo outside of town, grabbed her cloak, and threw it on as she aimed for the small town.

The old weapons master was preparing to close up his shop early because business had been slow. He opened the front door so that he could take down his open sign. When he had to door open enough, he jumped back at the dark, lone figure at the bottom of his steps. He covered his pounding heart and caught the twinkling blue eyes under the hood. He held out his hand in signal and softly called, "Come in, Xena."

The Conqueror hastily ascended the steps and slipped past the store keeper. She pulled her hood back when she heard the weapons master closing the door and locked it.

The weapons master had aged a great deal since Xena's younger days. He was slightly hunched, salt and pepper hair, and still had brown eyes. "How have you been, Xena?" He smiled warmly.

The Conqueror turned to the store keeper. "I'm well, Dardanus. How are you?"

The weapons master came behind his counter and leaned on it some. "I'm still aging, my friend." He grinned at the joke.

"How's business been?"

Dardanus sighed and shook his head. "Its been slow."

Xena neared the counter and folded her muscular arms over her chest. "The market seems fairly busy though."

"It is... but people don't need weapons as much as food." The shopkeeper decided to change the hard topic and mentioned, "I hear you're preparing to come north."

"I am." The Conqueror tilted her head. "Do you hear talk in Potidaea?"

Dardanus slightly grinned and chuckled at another thought. "I don't think you'll have much trouble with Potidaea joining. They already know who you are, Xena. They remember the raid and what you tried to do for Herodotus's family."

"Mmmm." The Conqueror walked away and went over to another counter. She studied some of the weapons that rested on each shelf. "What of Amphipolis?"

Dardanus shook his head and bit his lip for a beat. "I think the Delian League greatly influences the city's choices."

"I thought as much," the ruler muttered. She came back over to Dardanus. "How is mother?"

The shopkeeper let his head bob for awhile then he revealed, "I saw her here about a moon ago. She's been busy with her taverna... she mentioned Toris's wife just had another child."

The Conqueror raised an eyebrow at this news. "Did you hear a name?"

Dardanus chuckled and replied, "The girl has been named Serene... after your mother."

Xena huffed and shook her head. "Typical Toris." She bent over and inspected the plethora of daggers that Dardanus had on hand. She'd been meaning to get a breast dagger.

"How do your ivy daggers fair?" Dardanus strolled away and worked to organize some things in his shop.

"The craftsmanship has lasted quite well, Dardanus. Do you have anything else in stock from that smith?"

Dardanus was rolling up a scroll that he used to keep track of his money. "I think I do. There should be three daggers at the end... those are his."

Xena picked up one of the daggers that was certainly a breast dagger. This was exactly what she'd hoped for these past couple of moons. She hefted the small dagger in her palm and decided the weight wasn't bad.

Dardanus chuckled at which dagger Xena had taken from the shelf. "You know, Xena come to think of it..." He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. He tried to recall something he saw the other day.

The Conqueror straightened up and gazed over at the shopkeeper.

The weapons master peered over at the tall ruler and slowly came over to her while he finished with the scroll. "I saw this girl in the market a few days ago."

Xena arched an eyebrow and wondered where Dardanus was going with this.

"I swear the girl looked just like Herodotus's daughter." Dardanus took the strings of the scroll and worked to tie it off.

"Gabrielle?" Xena supplied. She had narrowed eyes, and she was tense.

"Yes, Gabrielle... I remember you and her use to get into all sorts of trouble around here." Dardanus chuckled at the old memories, but he noticed how the Conqueror remained passive. "I thought I saw her in the market the other day, but I don't think it was her."

"Why you say that?"

Dardanus set his scroll down in the slot behind him. He turned back to Xena. "The girl was dressed like a warrior... she carried a sword on her back and walked with a staff." He brushed his hair back some. "I was fairly impressed by the workmanship of her sword hilt." He rested his hands on his hips and thought back to the sword hilt. "It was unusual, but I could even tell from a distance it was well made. The cross-guard was in the shape of a bird's wings then the pommel was a bird head."

The Conqueror grew suspiciously when the description rang certain bells. "Did the woman have feathers in her hair?"

Dardanus brightened at this question and nodded. "Yes, actually. She had a few." He tilted his head and recalled which colors he'd seen. "She had a golden feather and two blue feathers."

Xena knew exactly what those feather represented in the Amazon Nations. She knew this stranger in Potidaea was definitely an Amazon and was high ranking by the gold feather. The two blue feathers meant the Amazon had excelled in the ways of diplomacy. "How old did she seem?"

The shopkeeper had puckered lips. "I'd say your age." He nodded once. "Do the feathers mean anything?"

The ruler walked down to the table counter and set the breast dagger there. "Yes, she's an Amazon." She peered over at the silent shopkeeper. "She's most likely a princess from what you tell me."

Dardanus was amazed how Xena could figure this out from his simple information. "How do you know she's a princess?"

"By her age and the fact she had a golden feather." The ruler crossed her arms again. "Only Amazons in the royal line wear those."

Dardanus decided it was safer not to ask anymore. "She's most likely from the Macedonia Nation." He shrugged then asked, "Is there anything else you need, Xena?"

The Conqueror tilted her head and gazed up at the bare spot at the top of the wall. As a child, she recalled that beautiful steel sword that Dardanus use to have on display. "Do you still own that steel sword, Dardanus?"

The weapons master blinked and quickly recalled the beautiful sword that was his prized piece. "I do, in the back actually." He could tell that the Conqueror was still interested in that sword after all these moons. He adored the sword, but he was also an aging man. "I may be able to part with it."

Xena grinned at the prospect, and her eyes lit up. "I'll make it worth your wild."

Dardanus came down the counter and patted it. "I'm not concerned about that." He then disappeared into the back to retrieve the gorgeous sword.

The Conqueror soon had the sword's hilt in her right hand. She held it up with such ease as if the sword had grown lighter over the ages. She knew it wasn't possible but simply that she'd grown stronger. Xena enjoyed the flashing light over the blade and how the sapphire gem matched her eye color. She wouldn't walk out of the store without it.

Dardanus wanted to gift his old friend with the sword, but Xena refused his offer. She instead paid him very well and told him to keep the business going for her. Dardanus became distraught by the ruler's persistence to promote him, but he thanked her for her patronage. He made sure to supply the Conqueror with two wet stones and some oil. He thanked the ruler and received a promise that she'd return soon.

The Conqueror pulled her hood over her head and entered the quieted streets. She needed to get back to Argo and make dinner before it got any darker.

Dardanus worked to close up his shop. Then an after thought occurred to him so he unlocked his front door, threw it open, and scanned the quiet street. He didn't spot Xena, and he cursed under his breath. He meant to tell Xena that the strange Amazon warrior had a white wolf with her. He berated his aging memory and went back to closing his store down for the night.

The Conqueror made it back out to Argo, who huffed at her. Xena quickly untacked her mare and brushed her down for the evening. While she busied with getting Argo settled, she thought back on her conversation with Dardanus. She thought it was strange that an Amazon Princess would be traveling alone in these parts. She suspected the Amazon most likely came to Potidaea for supplies. It could be that the Amazon was headed to the Thrace Nation, but still it didn't explain why the Amazon traveled alone. They always traveled in pairs or more and especially the royal lines.

The Conqueror finished with Argo and unpacked her saddlebags. She made a campfire and decided to hunt for some rabbit or quail. She hoped for quail more than the rabbit. Xena left the camp and began her hunt, which brought her closer to the road.

Xena knelt and removed her ivy dagger from her right boot. She raised it so that the blade faced downwards. She was prepared to pounce on a nearby rabbit. Just when she was going to make her move the rabbit tore off in a fright and not from the Conqueror.

The ruler cursed and listened for what had scared the rabbit. She picked out chatting voices coming from the road. She decided to investigate now that the local animals were probably scattered deeper into the woods. Xena easily jumped and landed onto a large tree branch. She silently moved through the trees and neared the road without being easy to spot. She narrowed her eyes at the three traveling woman, who were blatantly Amazons.

"I hope she's there," Medora decided.

"She has to be there," Solari agreed who was walking in the middle of the small group. "The queen said she was headed there."

Jocasta shook her head and sadly mentioned, "I just hope the princess can handle the situation."

Solari sputtered and waved her hand. "The princess can do it. Why you think Melosa wanted us to find her?"

Medora glanced over at the younger Amazons. "Solari, I know you have faith she can handle this, but this is pretty serious."

The Conqueror narrowed her eyes and wondered what the Amazon were rambling about. She easily followed through the trees so she could keep up on the conversation.

"Where did this guy come from though?" Jocasta looked to the other Amazons. "I mean a warlord just doesn't pop out of the ground like a weed."

The Conqueror arched an eyebrow at the news of a warlord. She hadn't heard anything, and she didn't like that fact.

"I don't care where this Draco came from," Medora argued, "I'm more worried about what he'll do to the Nation. If he gets those Centaurs to side with him then it'll be a slaughter."

Solari worked her fingers through her hair. She was pretty worried too about what could happen, but she was optimistic that Gabrielle could keep the Centaurs with them. If Gabrielle could do that then the Centaurs and Amazons could defeat this warlord together.

"Not to mention," Medora started up again, "the Conqueror is headed this way."

"She'll flatten this warlord," Jocasta offered.

"That's if she hears about him in time," Solari reminded. "I mean granted she's smart and a damn good fighter, but her luck is going to run out." She shook her head. "Nobody is that perfect."

The bemused ruler grunted, but she kept following the Amazons. She hope one day she'd personally meet this Solari, and she'd have some fun then.

"I did hear one thing," Solari, the gossip queen, mentioned. "Supposedly this Draco has something personal against the Conqueror."

Xena shook her head because the name didn't spark anything in her memory. She figured Solari was most likely wrong.

"Well he should wait in line," Medora joked. "What's he have against her?"

"I don't know," Solari replied. "I just heard he really despises her." She sighed and muttered, "But that still doesn't explain why he's targeting the Nation."

"You would think he'd be more concerned about going after the Conqueror," Jocasta agreed.

Medora shook her head then mentioned, "I doubt she knows, but I bet when she hears about him she'll be after him."

"Yeah, you remember when she creamed that warlord east of Tricca? Who was that?" Solari racked her memory.

"Talmadeus," Medora recalled.

Solari laughed and nodded. "Yeah, she really ripped his army apart."

The Conqueror smirked at the memory of getting Talmadeus, and despite she won the battle it'd been a hard one. Chuang had been killed by Talmadeus himself, which sent the Conqueror ballistic that she lost her long time friend. Chuang had been loyal to her since Chin and was a strong warrior. His loss still angered the ruler after all this time.

Xena shoved her memories away and noticed that the Amazons were chatting about something else. It was nothing important to her so she stole away and returned to her earlier hunt. This time she managed to catch something and it was two fat quails, which was just what she wanted.

The Conqueror went back to camp and worked to get the birds cleaned and herbs put on them. She placed them on the spit over the fire and took a seat on the ground. She rested her back against the log. She thought about this warlord, Draco, and wondered what he was planning to do. She thought it was odd too that he was targeting the Amazon Nation and specifically the Macedonia Nation.

She decided she would skip her plans to start the campaign in the Epirus Providence and instead go straight to the Macedonia Providence. If Draco wanted her then he would give him everything. The Conqueror slyly smirked and thought out her plans to destroy this warlord.

Xena ate her meal quietly, and she wondered back to the earlier part of the Amazons' conversation. So she'd been right in her assessment that the woman Dardanus had spotted was indeed an Amazon Princess. It would seem these three Amazons were trying to find the princess. The Conqueror knew the road that the Amazons traveled because it led directly north to Amphipolis. It sounded as if this princess held a lot of leverage in the Macedonia Nation, and that somewhat surprised the Conqueror. There weren't many princesses in the Nations that held that much power because the queens typically consumed it. Then again it was strange for such a young Amazon to have two blue diplomacy feathers.

As Xena considered it more deeply, she realized she knew every queen's name and princess's name except for the Macedonia Nation's. She knew that Melosa reigned over the Nation, but she didn't know the princess's name, which was odd. If this princess did indeed have the power she seemed to have then her name would be well-known. Just how did this mysterious princess become so popular without her name being spoken?

The Conqueror cleaned up her camp and set out her bedroll. She crawled into it and watched the stars that blanketed over her. The fact that the sky sparkled, and she was close to Potidaea made her think of Gabrielle. She closed her eyes and conjured up Gabrielle's young face from her childhood. Then she focused her thoughts to the bard, who probably no longer walked this earth.

Xena could block all her emotions out at will, but when she thought of Gabrielle it was too hard. She felt that ache come back to her, and it would never leave her. She felt that similar ache whenever she visited her brother as she'd done the other day.

Xena had no idea if Gabrielle was still alive. Yakut had told her that Gabrielle was alive, but Xena doubted it more each day. She'd become so powerful that her title, the Conqueror, had spread throughout all of Greece. She thought that Gabrielle would have tried to contact her then. It never happened. So she either believed Gabrielle was enslaved under a harsh master or she was dead.

Each time Xena came upon a slaver or slave owner, she searched the slave's faces but never found one familiar to her. She hated it, and she hated the slavers. She'd dedicated many of her resources to eradicating the slave markets in southern Greece. She wouldn't completely succeed until she had northern and eastern Greece in her hands.

Finally, the Conqueror found some sleep, and it was rather light. She awoke at dawn from natural habit, and she gathered up her camp after a quick breakfast. She decided she would ride hard back to Tricca where her army waited. Her vacation was just cut very short. The Conqueror had a challenge before her, and she had a destiny to fulfill.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old anger leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 5**

The Amazon Princess, Gabrielle, was close to self destruction. She wanted more than anything to shake the queen until all the stubbornness fell out of the queen. Why couldn't Melosa just listen to her for once?

The princess slammed her hut door and ripped her mask from her head.

Faolan had almost caught his tail in the door. He moved away from Gabrielle and took a seat in front of the quiet fireplace. He watched his friend try to get her frustrations out in the open.

"Why is she so pigheaded, Faolan?" Gabrielle tossed her mask on the desk and propped her staff against the wall. "I should have just stayed in Amphipolis if I'd known she was going to do this." She threw up her arms. "What's the point of me doing this if she's just going to reject my ideas?" She shook her head and bowed it.

Faolan released a sigh because he hated to see his friend this way. It was happening far too much lately and thanks to that grouchy Amazon that tried to throw her power around. He often wanted to bite that grouchy Amazon right in her leather butt.

The bard took a deep, calming breath and whispered, "I understand the Centaurs killed Terreis, but that was so long ago." She took another deep breath. "I'd be mad too if my sister was killed by them." She exhaled very slowly. "I'd want to rip them apart too." She looked over at Faolan. "Then I'd remember that my entire Nation depended on my choices, and I'd wise up."

Faolan nodded his head a few times then thumped his tail once.

"If she just set aside her anger then she could see how the Nation could benefit from the Centaurs." Gabrielle walked over to her desk and sat in the chair. "Most of the Amazons realize the fighting has to stop... why won't Melosa figure that out?"

Faolan huffed and walked over to Gabrielle. He sat down and sadly peered up at his distraught friend.

"What am I going to do, Faolan?" Gabrielle slumped in her chair. "I don't want the Amazons to go to war against the Centaurs and now this warlord." She considered that tomorrow she would be meeting this warlord. She had talks setup with Draco, and she doubted she'd convince him not to attack her Nation. She'd also been told that Draco wanted to take on the Conqueror. She knew it would be a slaughter... for Draco unless he had something up his gauntlet.

A knock at the door stole Gabrielle's thoughts away, and she called, "Come in." Gabrielle smiled when the shaman, Yakut, entered her hut.

"Hello, princess." Yakut mirrored the bard's smile. She really hadn't caught up with the princess since the princess left for her vacation, and Yakut had been busy since the princess's return two days ago.

"Yakut, please just call me Gabrielle."

The shaman dipped her head and stood in front of the closed door. "How are you, Gabrielle?" She already read the stress lines in and around the princess.

"I'm okay." Gabrielle petted the wolf while she spoke. "Things don't fair well with the Centaurs."

"So I've heard," Yakut agreed.

The princess held out her hand to the right and pointed at a chair. "Sit down, Yakut." While the shaman collected a chair from the round table, she asked, "How are things for you?"

"Very busy," the shaman admitted. She placed the chair near the bard and wolf then she sat down. "I've learned much, but I have a lot to still learn."

"Well let's hope you'll still have the chance after this war." Gabrielle shook her head and stared down at Faolan. "You may want to think about going back to the Thrace Nation."

Yakut laced her hands in her lap and considered the princess's thoughts. "It's not where I'm needed right now, Gabrielle." She smiled at the bard's concerned features that were on her.

"You don't happen to know any spells that would make the queen agree to an alliance with the Centaurs?"

Yakut knew it was a joke so she softly laughed. "I'm afraid not, Gabrielle." She cocked her head to the side. "Have you met the warlord?"

The princess sighed and tried to get comfortable in her chair. She suspected this would be a long visit with Yakut, which she didn't mind. Gabrielle didn't feel up to thinking out the current problems of the Naiton. "I meet with him tomorrow."

"I hope it goes well." Yakut, like Gabrielle, doubted it would otherwise the warlord wouldn't be here. She then changed topics and asked, "How was your vacation?"

"It was nice to get away," the bard admitted. "I went to see family."

The shaman's curiosity was highly peaked, and her eyes grew bright. "Where's your family live?"

Gabrielle was uneasy, but she trusted Yakut for some reason. She didn't understand why, yet something in Yakut made Gabrielle feel okay. She didn't often feel that way about many people. "My family is kind of spread out. My grandfather lives near Articia, my home is Potidaea, and my other family is in Amphipolis."

The shaman immediately recognized Amphipolis and not simply because it was in the Thrace Providence but because it was Xena's hometown. "What family lives in Amphipolis?"

Gabrielle was curious why the shaman had selected Amphipolis out of the three towns. She went with it though and replied, "My extended family really." She shrugged.

Yakut remained passive and tried not to overly intrude, but it was hard. She didn't know all of Gabrielle's history, but she had pieces thanks to her investigation of Xena's life. She decided to prod Gabrielle and see how comfortable the bard would be with her. "I have a friend from Amphipolis."

Gabrielle perked at the news and became a bit more excited. "Really? What's the name?"

Yakut waited a beat as she struggled whether to say Xena's name, but she had to do this. She had to be honest with Gabrielle, not just because she liked the bard so much, but it was her nature. "Xena." Yakut never thought she'd seen somebody become so pale in her life. She watched the life drain out of Gabrielle.

The bard lowered her head so that her face was hidden. "Xena... you mean the Conqueror?" She lifted her head slowly and challenged, "You're a shaman, Yakut... so you probably know more than you're leading on."

The shaman faintly nodded, and she had a dim expression. "Xena is my friend," she offered, "and I know you two were close when you were younger."

The Amazon Princess swallowed. She was slightly nervous as she played with her hands. "It was a long time ago, Yakut." She tilted her head. "How did you meet Xena?"

The shaman licked her lips then leaned back in her chair. She wanted to be comfortable for this long story. "I met Xena over eight seasons ago. She came to the Thrace Nation looking to take us over."

Gabrielle brushed her hair back. She could tell this would be a dark story about her lost friend, but she prayed it had a better ending. She leaned against the side of her chair and carefully listened to Yakut's details.

Yakut explained everything, and she left no details out. She knew Gabrielle needed to hear the truth even though some parts would be hard. She finally wound it down to how Alti had been killed by the warlord, and that Xena disappeared from the Thrace Providence.

Gabrielle released a deep breath and felt relief come over her. If that evil shaman had manipulated Xena to no end, then the gods would only know where Greece would be today. From what Yakut told her, it sounded as if Gabrielle's memory was the last rope that held Xena back from the darkness. Gabrielle couldn't imagine exactly what had darkened Xena so much over the seasons, but she knew her kidnapping and enslavement were probably a fine start.

"Why haven't you gone to her, Gabrielle?" Yakut's voice was soft, gentle. She didn't want to be pushy because she knew Gabrielle was having a hard time with a lot of it.

The bard shook her head. "I'm afraid of what Xena will think of me. I'm afraid she may reject me. She's changed so much, and I have too." She desperately searched Yakut's face for help. "What can I tell her that'll make her understand why I've been hiding all this time?"

Yakut carefully considered the question and dipped her head some. "Xena dedicated much of her time to finding you, Gabrielle." She met the bard's eyes. "I can't think of many people that would have done what she's done." She leaned forward slightly. "Now that I have met you both, I can see what pulls you two together."

Gabrielle was confused, and she shook her head.

"There's a bond between you both." Yakut tilted her head. "The bond isn't exactly a solid promise that you and Xena will be in each other's lives. But the bond is a representation of how close you two can become... if its nurtured."

"How can you tell this?" Gabrielle urged, "Through your two-spirit?"

"Yes, my two-spirit allows me to see past your skin and even your heart." The shaman relaxed back in her chair. "A person's soul is like a tapestry... they form a picture through the lifetimes." She slightly grinned and informed, "Yours has a very large picture... your soul is older than most. Xena's is much the same way... even mine is the same way."

The bard had dark eyes, which meant her interests were deepened by the conversation. She concentrated carefully on each of Yakut's words.

"When two people meet," Yakut explained, "their souls might mesh together, and they might not. In some cases, the meshing is better than with others. In Xena and your case, your souls fit very well. Have you ever noticed how weaving can be done with different techniques?"

Gabrielle nodded. "There are stitch types and such." She wasn't an expert in the art form, but she'd watched her mother in the past.

"Exactly. Well, if yours are compared to Xena's then you both have matching stitches. Since you have this feature then it is much easier for your souls to combine."

The bard stared in fascination at the shaman. "So, it would be like taking to separate pieces of tapestries then joining them at the ends?"

"Yes." Yakut smiled now that Gabrielle had the idea. "That's exactly how souls can work. However if two tapestries are woven together, and they're not cared for they can unravel."

This made plenty of sense to Gabrielle since people could change so greatly over time. She wondered if a soul's stitching could change too?

The shaman waited a few beats then mentioned, "I wouldn't be so concerned about whether or not you and Xena will connect again." She saw the bard's curiosity so she simply explained, "You will connect, but you should be worried about how you will connect." She slightly grinned, which caused Gabrielle to tense. "When I met Xena she was quite headstrong. It would seem you've aged that way too. I would imagine you both will continue in that direction."

The princess thought back on Xena's mentality during their childhood. She chuckled because it didn't surprise her in the least that Xena had become more stubborn. "I suppose it takes a headstrong person to conquer Greece."

"I suspect so," the shaman agreed, "but it's possible you two will butt heads."

The bard sighed and muttered, "Let's hope not too hard." She brushed her bangs back on her head, and they just fell back. "Xena will be angry with me when she finds out I could have contacted her sooner, and I never did."

"You could send word to her now," Yakut suggested. "She would help the Nation stop Draco."

The princess dipped her head and thought it out carefully. She knew Xena probably would do just that, but Gabrielle didn't like the idea of depending on Xena to fight the Nation's battles. She faintly shook her head and stated, "The Amazons need to stand up to their own problems."

The shaman was a mix of pride and worry. She prayed that Gabrielle would know when to give in and ask for help.

"Besides," Gabrielle continued, "Xena will surely hear word of the warlord. As soon as she does-"

"She'll be here," Yakut softly concluded. "She can't resist a challenge."

"Xena never could," the princess murmured. She then picked up on another angle and mentioned, "Besides that, I don't think it would be wise for me to contact her like this. I prefer to meet her in person... and I can't leave the Nation until this is settled."

Yakut's eyes held the bard's staring gaze. "The Fates will collide soon, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle sighed at the shaman's prediction. "Well Yakut, you're not an oracle... yet." She grinned at the shaman.

Yakut could tell the bard was trying to relax now. She mirrored the grin and offered, "Are you hungry? It is almost sunset."

"Hades," the bard muttered while getting to her feet. "We better go."

Faolan jumped to his feet at hearing the human word for food. It was one of the few words in his vocabulary.

The group exited the hut and hurried across the village to the dining hut. The dinner had been mostly quiet thanks to the ongoing problems. Queen Melosa and Commander Kaylee didn't even join for dinner, which was a bad sign. They were most likely plotting out future plans to handle the Centaurs and the warlord. Gabrielle sent a prayer to Artemis that she could jump in front of the pending war and stop it without getting trampled. She would do anything to stop this war from destroying her Nation.

Yakut and Gabrielle visited with Gabrielle's friends at the usual meeting table in the dining hut. Faolan actually had his dinner early when Gabrielle ate at the head table. He busied with another bone, which had been hollowed out and feta cheese stuffed in it for him. He desperately tried to work his tongue into the bone's hollow center for the feta, but it would take him candlemarks.

The biggest talk at the table was the problems of the Nation and Solari's gossip. Solari kept quizzing the princess to find out what her strategy was for tomorrow. Gabrielle wouldn't reveal what she planned to do or say to the warlord. She simply stated that she planned to make this all work out, and the young Amazons tried to calculate just how true Gabrielle's promise was.

Andra was the only Amazon that understood that her blood sister was truly serious. The blacksmith could only guess what challenges would face the young princess, but she knew Gabrielle had a lot of strength and loyalty behind her. Despite Andra hadn't been an Amazon as long as most, she'd noticed that over the seasons many Amazons, young and old, now highly respected the princess. She suspected that Gabrielle's word weighed more than Melosa's.

Eventually, the friends broke apart and started to head their separate ways. Gabrielle escorted Yakut back to her guest hut then Gabrielle and Faolan went towards their hut for the evening. The bard got to the door, stopped, and looked down at her friend. She quietly asked the wolf if he felt up to a walk.

Faolan dropped his bone by the door then walked several paces away, hesitated, and questioningly peered up at his human friend.

The princess smiled and followed along side the wolf. She led the way out of the village and into the dark woods. She easily knew her way anymore after becoming so familiar with these woods. Her and Faolan's wondering finally took them to the Great Oak. The wolf sat beside the tree and studied the huge tree that he was quite familiar with, and it was the only tree he respected.

Gabrielle stepped up to the old, wise tree. She lifted her hands and placed them both on the tree's thick trunk. She dropped her head back and gazed up at the branches that were budding with leaves. She knew that this tree was the first to bud any leaves in the forest. It was as if all the other trees waited for the Great Oak's signal that spring was official.

Faolan glanced at his friend then back at the old tree. "Rrrr," he murmured.

The bard didn't respond to the wolf. She instead closed her eyes and mentally spoke to the tree that she'd come to during troubled times. She received no answers to her question or any comments, but she did feel at ease again.

Gabrielle always felt more at peace whenever she visited the Great Oak. She loved this tree just like any other Amazon of the village. Gradually the bard's rampant thoughts and prayers receded like the tide, and she opened her eyes.

Faolan sniffed and peered up at Gabrielle again.

The princess smiled down at the wolf. "Are you ready?"

"Rrrruh."

Gabrielle crinkled up her nose and felt much better. She scraped her hands over the bark of the tree, then she turned away. She and her furry friend made the slow journey back to the village. When they arrived at the gates, Gabrielle made sure to call up a good evening to the Amazon on duty. She received a response back as she walked past.

It wasn't long after that Gabrielle and Faolan entered the hut and ready for bed. Gabrielle slept hard for the first half of the night until she woke up. She then tried to get in a few more candlemarks before dawn came, but she started to worry about her meeting with Draco. She couldn't stop thinking about what she'd say to him and how she'd handle him.

The night didn't last much longer, and Helios awoke the world once again. The Amazon Nation buzzed with busy work to carry out the preparations for war. Gabrielle though busied with trying to bring peace, but she had that sinking feeling anyway. Queen Melosa selected six competent Amazons to escort the bard to the meeting spot with Draco.

When it was Helios high, the princess, her escorts, and Faolan arrived at the meeting spot. The spot had been carefully selected out in the open, away from trees, and out of Amazon territory but not too close to the warlord's camp.

Gabrielle remained on Torqueo, and she didn't order her Amazons off the horses either. She didn't find the warlord in the meeting spot. She worried that it was a trick or he'd changed his mind.

"There," Eponin called. She pointed straight ahead.

The princess squinted and spotted the six horses coming at a gallop. She decided it was time to get ready so she freed her staff from her saddlebags. She fidgeted with her mask on her head but she left it in place. She then touched her sword's pommel behind her back.

The weapons master noted how nervous the princess was about the meeting but that was to be expected.

Andra glanced over at Eponin, yet she held her tongue. She adjusted the reins in her hands and watched the riders near them.

The six riders were upon the Amazons, and they slowed into a trot. They finally stopped when they were a hundred paces in front of the Amazons.

"Dismount," ordered a male voice from the rear.

Princess Gabrielle glanced back at her escort and ordered, "Dismount." She followed her own order and gracefully came out of the saddle. She adjusted her staff in her right hand, which allowed for her Amazons to surround her. Gabrielle then stepped in front of the horses and waited for the warlord to bring himself forward. She also noted how Faolan stood at her right side but slightly in front of her.

The enemy was composed of four male warriors, who were rough looking. Then in the center stood a leather clad woman, who was beautiful but had some odd particulars about her.

Gabrielle couldn't help but stare at the woman. She was baffled by what seemed to be metal or similar that was attached to the woman's skin. And when she gazed into the woman's blue eyes she swore they were ice and lifeless. It made Gabrielle's skin crawl.

The princess's attention was ripped from the woman when a man pushed between the warriors and took the spot before them.

The warlord, Draco, stood in front of the Amazons, and he smiled broadly at the front Amazon's dumbstruck face. He instantly recognized the small, young blond. He laughed deeply, and his voice was dangerous. "It's been a long time, Gabrielle."

Eponin tensed when the warlord immediately knew the princess's name. She caught Gabrielle's stricken profile.

The princess inhaled sharply, shook her head, and whispered, "Dan?"

Draco chuckled and put his hands on his large belt. "You haven't forgotten. I'm honored, Gabrielle... truly."

The bard felt her heart go frantic when she realized Draco was actually Dan of Amphipolis. She couldn't believe the boy that'd beaten her up was now the warlord attacking her Nation.

"Speechless are we?" Draco taunted. "I never thought you'd run out of words." He chuckled and his dark eyes grew bright with excitement.

Gabrielle gritted her teeth and reined over her childhood fears. "What do you want, Dan?"

"Draco," the warlord corrected. He then smiled and darkly teased, "I thought we could have a reunion." He then lost his smile, tilted his head, and further taunted, "But somebody is missing." He pretended to scan around the open area then he lifted his right index finger. "Wait. I know who it is."

Andra glanced over at the weapons master.

Eponin trade a quick look, but she tried not to takeover the conversation that obviously had thrown Gabrielle off track.

"Xeeeena," the warlord drew out darkly. He stepped closer to the princess, but the Amazons reacted by drawing swords. He chuckled and held up his hands. "Touchy, touchy."

Faolan had his ears back, and he bared his teeth.

The princess shook her head and dared to ask the question. "What's Xena have to do with this?"

Draco grinned and stepped back which made Faolan hide his teeth. "Everything, Gabrielle." He folded his muscular arms over his broad chest. "I'm sure you've heard the news that she's moving north now."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and tried to guess where this conversation was headed.

"Soon she'll be the ruler of Greece," Draco theorized, "and not everybody likes that idea." He glanced back at his comrades. "Right, boys?"

The four warriors chuckled and agreed with their leader. The strange woman, however, remained silent and still like she was a statue.

Draco turned back to the bard. "I kind of like the idea where Xena takes over Greece, then I kill her." He smirked, and his eyes lit up. "I'm the ruler, and we all live happily ever after."

Gabrielle was already disgusted with the warlord. It didn't surprise her in the least that the former bully still wanted to outdo Xena. "Then you obviously didn't come here for talks."

Draco laughed and placed his hand on his hip but rested his other hand on his sword hilt. "Oh no, I came for talks, Gabrielle." He cocked his head. "The terms are very simple."

Gabrielle grounded her teeth when she knew this was sinking faster than quick sand.

"The terms," Draco started, "are that you can hand yourself over to me, Gabrielle, and I'll leave your Nation in peace. Or you don't, and I will wipe your little Nation off this Earth. And I'll have you anyway."

Faolan growled at the warlord and stepped closer to him.

Draco peered down at the white wolf. "You just collect little protectors all over," he jested and added, "You never could protect yourself, Gabrielle." He lifted his dark eyes to the bard.

"Faolan," Gabrielle softly called and was relieved when he stepped back to her side. She felt her anger bubble to the top at Draco's earlier words. Yet she figured out what his purpose was in being here. "You want me for a shield against Xena."

Draco's grin widened, and he was quite happy Gabrielle realized his plans. "You have always been Xena's most fatal flaw."

The princess felt her lips curling into a snarl from her rising anger. She tried to cap it off as best as she could. "How did you find me?"

The warlord was excited about the question, and his voice threaded with amusement. "Isn't it ironic that I've found you while your precious Xena could never do it." He laughed at the bard's darkening face. He then simply revealed, "It's amazing how useful that slavers' list is... so easy to get." He arched a dark eyebrow and softly added, "I know how kind Cornelio of Articia has been to you." He licked his lips. "It would be a sad day if he, his wife, and daughter-in-law accidentally died from the house being on fire."

"Don't you dare," Gabrielle snarled. She raised her staff.

Eponin reached over and touched the princess's shoulder to ease her. She hoped it would be enough.

"You bastard," the bard snapped.

"We're under the white flag," the blacksmith simply state aloud to all. She prayed the reminder would bring Gabrielle out of her angry haze. Andra knew they needed the princess to be clearly thinking.

Princess Gabrielle swallowed down her rage at Andra's harsh reminder. She was the princess and diplomat for Artemis's sake. She lowered her staff, but she still tightly gripped it. She lifted her chin and coldly stated, "I've told you once before, and I'm telling you again, Draco. I don't play hostage well in these games."

Draco puckered his lips sum then inhaled deeply. "Well..." He released his breath and patted his belt. "I was hoping you'd say that."

The Amazon Princess knew that there was no backing away from this fight. She hated that her Nation was at stake, but so was the Nation's honor. "The Amazon Nation will not submit to your terms." She knew it was true because the queen and council would refuse. "We will meet you in battle."

Draco was not at all deterred, but he was ecstatic in fact. This actually infuriated the princess, and Draco knew it. "Well I'm sure the Centaurs and my army will have little trouble destroying your weak Nation."

"You can't defeat us," the bard shot back. "Even if you meet us on the field, the Conqueror will be here in time."

The warlord suddenly laughed and shook his head. "Oooh, Gabrielle... you're still dependent on Xena to fight your battles." He had a broad smirk and taunted, "Let's hope your silence after all these seasons won't stab you in the back now."

"She'll stop you for Greece... not for me," the princess hotly reminded. "You can't defeat her. We all know how large her army is." She shook her head and challenged, "What makes you even think you could stop her?"

"I'm so glad you asked," Draco drew it in a dangerous voice. He took a side step. "I've been given a gift from Ares."

Gabrielle's face dropped. "The God of War?"

Draco showed his teeth in a grin. "It seems Ares has been quite disgusted with Xena's honorable fight to conquer Greece." He then turned his head to the left and held out his hand to the eerie woman. "Amazons, please meet your demise. This is Seven... an automaton."

The bard blinked and stared at the very tall blond, who had her hair back and displayed a healthy amount of muscles.

The eerie woman, Seven, stared at the Amazons and said nothing. The only movement she showed was the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Seven isn't as talkative as you, Gabrielle. I apologize," Draco joked. He then lowered his hand to his side. "Seven is a prototype automaton... a successful one too." He folded his arms over his chest then continued his rant. "She has been injected with steel by Hephaestus so that her bones are unbreakable. Ares then blessed her with the strength of ten men and the fighting skills of ten warriors. She is the perfect warrior."

The Amazons were horrified by what they'd been told. This automaton seemed so inhuman, yet she was alive and breathing. Was this woman once human before the gods took her?

"And as soon as I defeat you," Draco informed, "Ares has promised me a legion of automatons." He then laughed and filled the silence with his amused voice. "The best part is that the automatons only respond to my orders."

Gabrielle now understood that this transformed woman was basically a zombie to Draco's will. She couldn't believe it. "You're sick, Draco."

"Thank you," the warlord replied. "I try." He then rubbed his hand over his goatee. "But you do see how it's impossible for me to lose." He shook his head and advised, "You mind as well save the heartache, Gabrielle and come with me." He then offered his hand to the princess.

"Never," Andra spoke up hotly. She stepped in front of her blood sister. "You'll have to go through me to take her."

Draco dropped his hand, but he kept his cold eyes on the bard.

Gabrielle clenched her jaw as she debated whether to hand herself over to stop the war before it started.

"We will defeat you," Eponin spoke up next. "Go back to your worthless army."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the older Amazon at Gabrielle's right side. He gazed back down at Gabrielle. "Is that what you wish, Gabrielle? Is your life worth all these Amazons'? Your sisters' lives?"

"Yes," the angry blacksmith remarked.

The warlord ignored it though and held his hand back out to Gabrielle. "You take my hand, Gabrielle and they will live. Its so simple."

Gabrielle swallowed down her mix of emotions. She tried to remain rational and think out the right answer. She then briefly glanced up at the eerie warrior, who seemed like some internally caged woman. She actually felt her heart go out to Seven.

"Come with me, Gabrielle," Draco coaxed one last time.

Princess Gabrielle centered her attention on the dark warlord. She held her head high then defiantly declared, "Never, Draco."

The bemused warlord's hand fell, and he stated, "I will see you on the battlefield soon." He turned and ordered his men to mount the horses. He was on his horse while his warriors moved their horses behind him. Draco turned his horse sideways to the standing Amazons. He focused on the princess. "Good luck, Little Bri." He spurred his horse and took off with his comrades.

Once the enemy was far enough, Gabrielle dropped her head and touched her pounding brow.

Andra quickly turned to her blood sister. "Gabrielle?"

"Please," the princess whispered, "I can't... right now." She lifted her head and ordered everybody to mount. "Let's get back to the village." She went to Torqueo, strapped her staff down, and quickly mounted.

Faolan backed away from the chestnut horse that his friend rode. He sensed that Gabrielle was very upset, and he was too. He didn't like that funny smelling man, who had threatened his friend. He truly wanted to bite that man in the butt more than the Amazon Queen. Faolan took off at a run when the cantering horses headed back for the village. It was easy for him to keep up unlike many wolves could eventually fall behind horses.

During the ride back, Gabrielle's head started to clear out finally. She set her anger aside as she recalled her rant to Faolan last night about the queen's own anger. She needed a clear head so that she could protect her Nation from Draco. As the village grew closer, the princess started to develop a plan to handle Draco and even that strange woman, Seven. She just hoped Artemis would be listening to her hopes and prayers.

The Amazon party raced into the village and went to the stables. They dismounted there and walked their horses inside to untack them. Faolan paused outside of the stables and took healthy laps from the water bucket by the entrance. He then followed in to find Gabrielle.

The princess promised Torqueo that she'd come back tonight to brush him down and put him back in the corral. Right now she needed to report to the queen. She and Faolan hurried across the village and went into the central hut that had several offices. She went down to the queen's, knocked, and was called to enter. She let Faolan slip past first then she came in next.

"How did it go?" Queen Melosa instantly asked.

Gabrielle didn't bother to sit because she was too stirred up. "Not well, my queen." She folded her arms over her chest. "The warlord, Draco, is somebody I know." She waited a beat and saw how the queen's dark features lifted from the scroll to meet her. "He wants me, personally, so that he can use me against the Conqueror." She tried to prepare herself about what she was going to reveal to the queen. She knew she had to because those other Amazons also knew now. The word would spread like Greek fire throughout the village.

Queen Melosa set her quill into the inkwell then leaned back in her chair; she was fully focused on the bard. "What do you have to do with the Conqueror?"

Gabrielle lowered her head slightly then lifted it again. "The Conqueror and I were... we were best friends as kids. We grew up together."

The queen remained quiet for a few moments then softly asked, "Do you know that the Conqueror was once an Amazon?" She laced her hands in her lap.

"I didn't until just recently," the bard admitted. She wondered how Melosa knew unless the queens were talking, which would make sense.

"I don't know all the details," the queen mentioned, "however Queen Cyane sent out letters to notify all the queens about the Conqueror." She studied the princess and asked, "Why does Draco think you're valuable to the Conqueror?"

The princess was asking herself the same thing, but she tried to answer the question anyway. "The Conqueror was always protective over me when we were kids. He hopes that's still the case and that he can use me for leverage against her."

Queen Melosa figured that was rather rational on his part – stupid but rational. Then something else bothered her so she inquired, "How did he find out you were here?" She leaned forward and softly mentioned, "We've worked hard to keep your name quiet all these seasons."

The bard actually read some concern in Melosa's eyes. Several seasons back, Gabrielle had gone to the queen and finally confessed her past as far as her slavery went. She never felt right in hiding it from the queen, but Gabrielle deeply expressed that she didn't want the information revealed because it could endanger the Nation. "He found out about my grandfather through the slavers' list."

Melosa now understood that the warlord had traced Gabrielle to her master. She suspected that Draco did further homework and waited until Gabrielle showed up in Articia for a visit. He then probably tracked her back to the Nation and learned the rest from there. Well, maybe he wasn't as stupid as she previously thought. "It looks like the Conqueror's destruction of the slave market hasn't done us any favors yet."

Gabrielle lowered her eyes, and she cursed her brand on her hip. She felt so frustrated, and she wanted this all to stop. It did seem easier to just hand herself over to Draco and not care what happened to herself there after. She could still act like a slave again, if she had to do it.

"I'm glad you returned here," the queen spoke when she saw Gabrielle's distant gaze.

The bard focused back on the present. "I told him we'd meet in on the battlefield."

Queen Melosa nodded her agreement, yet she grew dark. "We will have a hard battle ahead of us, princess." She paused as she prepared to reveal another problem to the princess. "Tomorrow the council and I will sign off on a deceleration of war against the Centaurs."

Gabrielle's face dropped, and she stared darkly at the queen. "You can't do this, Melosa. We have to work out relations with them. They can help us-"

"The Centaurs are animals," the queen spat. "They are no better than that warlord."

The princess's temper grew alive again. She suddenly shouted, "They are more human than Draco!"

Faolan had been sitting, but he jumped at Gabrielle's angry voice. He disliked when Gabrielle used that tone, which was rare and too frequent today.

Queen Melosa narrowed her eyes at the princess, who had grown personal relationships with certain Centaurs thanks to the diplomacy. She quickly stood up so that her presences filled the small hut. "You're not a true Amazon, Gabrielle. You are here because of my sister's death." Her cold stare bore into the princess. "If my sister was here, she would agree to this."

"Terreis would have never agreed to this," the princess snapped. "You're blinded by your hatred for the Centaurs. You're willing to sacrifice the entire Nation for your hatred."

Queen Melosa clenched her hands then hotly demanded, "And you know nothing about standing up for yourself, Gabrielle. I am doing this for my sister, who died because those animals dishonorably attacked her!"

Gabrielle felt slapped across the face when the queen bluntly told her she was weak. She even felt tears stinging behind her eyes, but she hotly fought against them. "At least I know how to honor Terreis's death properly." She then turned and walked out of the office. She only held it open long enough for Faolan to leave with her.

The distraught princess didn't know what to do at first. She debated whether to go back to her hut so she could catch her breath. The hut wasn't where she wanted to go, but she found herself headed in a particular direction. She didn't understand what drove her there, yet she discovered her feet carrying her up the steps of the temple.

Faolan slipped through the open door when Gabrielle held it for him. He then trotted down the aisle beside his friend.

Priestess Maired was knelt before Artemis's statue, and her back to Gabrielle. She slowly opened her eyes and softly greeted, "Hello, Gabrielle."

The princess still couldn't figure out how the priestess or Narkissa ever knew it was her coming into the temple. "Hello, priestess."

The priestess had only taken over six seasons ago, however, she was already popular before the Nation. She wasn't that far different from her mother, who had been the previous priestess.

Maired mentally finished her prayer, stood up, and faced the princess. "You're distressed, princess."

And that was another trick that Gabrielle hadn't pieced together. How in the known-world did Maired or Narkissa know things were troubling her? "I am," she admitted.

The priestess nodded then she smiled down at Faolan. "Hello, Faolan."

The wolf sat down beside the princess, and he wagged his tail. He warmly received a few pets from the priestess. He nudged her receding hand with his cold nose.

Maired chuckled at him, but she focused back on the princess. "The pending war troubles you...?"

Gabrielle felt her shoulders drop because she could never hide anything from Maired. "It does... I'm afraid of what'll happen to the Nation, Maired."

The priestess nodded and gently offered, "Perhaps we should go to my office...?"

The bard understood that Maired often like to take more sensitive topics away from the open temple. She consented and followed the priestess through the side doorway. "How does Yakut fair?"

"She's learning very quickly," Maired replied. "Today she's with mother."

Gabrielle faintly smiled and teased, "I'm sure Narkissa will teach her plenty."

The priestess flashed a grin at the bard beside her. "Mother always has two dinars to throw into the pot."

The bard chuckled and lightly touched the priestess's bare arm. "Your mother is wonderful."

"She is," Priestess Maired softly agreed. She stopped at her office door, opened it, and guided the bard and wolf into it. She held out a hand to the chairs in front of her desk. "Sit down, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle took a seat, and she was happy when Maired sat beside her instead of behind the desk.

The priestess became comfortable and started the conversation. "Your talks with the warlord did not go well?"

Faolan released a low rumble then he flopped on the floor. He rested his chin on Gabrielle's boot.

The bard glimpsed at the wolf then replied, "It didn't turned out the way I expected it to... by far." She slumped back in the chair. "Draco is actually somebody I know... he's from Amphipolis."

The priestess stiffened at the news slightly, yet she inquired, "What is he after?"

"Me," the princess simply answered. She then unfolded all the details to the priestess. Gabrielle never had trouble disclosing any details to the priestess. It was a known fact throughout the Nation that any Amazon was allowed to speak to the priestess about any trouble. The priestess often gave advice and counsel to any Amazon that required it, and the priestess never disclosed their knowledge to anybody else. The priestess didn't even answer to the queen or council.

Gabrielle had come to rely on Narkissa's support back when Narkissa was the priestess. Narkissa had spent many candlemarks helping the princess work through her fears as a former slave. The bard often credited former Priestess Narkissa with all her success, but Narkissa argued it and reminded that Gabrielle made the conscious choices in her life. Now that Maired had taken over the temple, Gabrielle often sought her out for support. Gabrielle knew, since she was the princess, that she could reveal the Nation's ongoings to only the priestess and not fellow Amazons. She often wanted to go to Andra, but it was too risky.

Priestess Maired carefully listened to everything the bard had to say. She hardly interrupted the princess unless she required finer details to understand something. Once Gabrielle finished, Maired exhaled and prepared her words carefully. "I understand why you're so concerned, Gabrielle. You have a lot of threats to deal with here."

Gabrielle shook her head and argued, "I'm scared for the Nation." She clutched the chair's arm. "I'm not worried about what'll happen to me if Draco has me."

The priestess shook her head and her tone subconsciously picked up a harshness. "Yet you should be concerned, Gabrielle. You are the princess... the next in line to rule the Nation. You are the Nation's future, and the Nation cannot afford to lose that future."

The princess dipped her head and softly commented, "A princess is easy to find and train."

"Is that how you see it?" The priestess eyed the young Amazon. She understood the princess had already suffered enough today, but she had to make her point clear. "I will tell you a secret, Gabrielle." She leaned forward and stated, "No princess or queen is randomly selected. Each princess and queen is carefully selected for specific reasons."

Gabrielle had furrowed eyebrows when she lifted her head. "How was I selected? I'm only here because Terreis gave me her caste when she was dying."

"And do you believe that Terreis's death happened for a reason? Or was it just a random fluke?" Maired cocked her head and waited for the bard. "Think carefully before you answer, Gabrielle."

The bard did think carefully about it. She even thought as far back as when her town was raided and her family mostly destroyed. Yet she would have never met Cornelio then gone to the Academy and met Ephiny. She'd never become a princess otherwise. Gabrielle felt as if each turning point in her life was a carefully calculated step made just for her. She licked her lips then finally broke the long silence. "It was fate," Gabrielle concluded.

"It was just not fate," Maired clarified, "but it was destiny, Gabrielle. It was apart of your destiny." She then leaned forward and gathered the bard's small hands into hers. "You still have yet to fulfill all of your destiny."

Gabrielle bit her lower lip and asked, "What is my destiny?"

The priestess squeezed the bard's hands then released them. "It is what you believe in, Gabrielle. I cannot tell you... Artemis cannot tell you." She tilted her head. "The Fates do not even control your destiny."

"How can they not?" Gabrielle shook her head because she'd been always taught that the Fates controlled her life.

"They are simply what they are," Maired explained, "The Fates. Many believe that there is no difference between fate and destiny, but there is a small, tiny difference between the two." She dipped her head some and asked, "Do you know the difference, Gabrielle?"

The princess compared the two and tried to theorize what Maired might be asking. "If the Fates decide... fate then that means they must guide my life." She tapped the chair then tried, "But destiny they don't control... that's controlled by something else?"

Maired smiled when the bard started to piece the puzzle together. "Yes. Who controls your destiny, Gabrielle?"

Princess Gabrielle had bright eyes when the answer came to her. "I do." She finally smiled. "I control my destiny."

The priestess nodded her head, and she mimicked the bard's smile. "The Fates may weave your tapestry, however, you control what color the string is. So when the Fates do weave the tapestry to produce the picture, you've actually decided what the picture will ultimately be."

Gabrielle leaned back in the chair once everything made sense to her. She whispered, "There's no destiny but what I create."

"Exactly."

The princess had a content smile, and she studied the now calm priestess. Then her mind skipped to another topic. "What should I do?" She knew her question was quite ambiguous so she cleared it up. "If we fight both the warlord and the Centaurs then we won't win. But if the Amazons and Centaurs join then we stand a chance against Draco."

"You still have a problem with this... strange woman... Seven."

The bard nibbled on her lower lip as she'd been deeply considering that aspect. "I may have a friend that can help the Nation." She then focused back on the priestess. "Something bothers me about this woman Seven. When I look at her... I feel deeply for her."

"Why?"

"I guess because I know she has no control over her actions." Gabrielle's frown showed. "She's under Draco's control because the gods made her that way. But I don't think she use to be that way." She sighed and murmured, "She had to be... human before this happened to her."

The priestess couldn't be sure without actually meeting the woman. She didn't like the fact that Ares was involved with this, but she had faith in Artemis to protect them from him and his games.

"What about Yakut?" Gabrielle suddenly brightened at a possible plan. "Would it be possible for Yakut to use her two-spirit to find out more about her?"

Maired wasn't positive because she didn't know too much about Yakut's two-spirit. "You should speak to her about it, Gabrielle. I believe Yakut could help though." She tilted her head then offered, "If anything of this woman is left within the shell then Yakut will be the only one that can figure it out."

"I pray she can reach her too," the bard murmured.

Maired faintly nodded her head.

"I just don't know what to do to help the Nation," Gabrielle muttered. She rubbed her brow and hung her head slightly. "I've tried so hard to reach the queen, but she refuses to see what this'll do to the Nation. All she sees is her sister's death and vengeance."

"And rightly so," the priestess surprisingly stated. "Many Amazons would feel the same way if they lost their sister that way."

"I would too," Gabrielle agreed, "but I would realize too that my anger could cost hundreds of lives. My sisters' lives. Then when will the cycle stop if not with the queen? How can a queen lead by that type of example?"

Maired smiled at the bard's words and not because they were positive words. What made her smile was that the young princess was so insightful compared to so many other Amazons. "Your words are true, Gabrielle." She became sober again. "As your priestess I cannot tell you what must be done, but I can guide you in the right direction." She waited a beat then merely supplied, "The known-world has many cycles within it... some smaller than others and some larger than others. These cycles though are constant, and they will always continue whether we notice them or not."

Gabrielle absolutely use to hate riddles like this, but she'd grown to enjoy them when the priestess gave them to her. She just wished she could have this one more straight forward since one of the largest battles faced the Nation right now.

Priestess Maired stood up, which caused Faolan to lift his head. "The answer isn't that far behind you, Gabrielle."

The princess lifted from her seat and felt Maired's hand on her shoulder.

"You must believe in your destiny, Gabrielle," the priestess whispered, "and you will see it clearly."

Gabrielle nodded then signaled Faolan to go ahead of her. She followed the wolf to the door, opened it, and glanced back at the standing priestess. "Thank you, Maired."

The priestess felt confident in the young princess. "I will be here, Gabrielle." She then watched the princess silently leave her office.

Gabrielle hastened out of the temple and decided to begin her first step to her plans. She didn't care what this could cost her with the queen, but the Nation was too important to her. At first it took some doing, but Gabrielle managed to track down Gryta, who was on patrol duty.

Gryta broke away from patrol duty when the princess called on her. She was surprised by it as it never happened before, but she followed Gabrielle back to the village. She occasionally glanced at the white wolf, who was always steadfast to Gabrielle.

The princess guided the Amazon into her hut then closed it up tight. She then took a seat at her desk and offered one to the historian.

Gryta sat, but she was openly concerned.

"Gryta, I need you to do me a favor... a very risky favor." The princess leaned forward in her chair, and she ran her fingers through Faolan's coat.

The historian tilted her head and leaned forward too. She felt like she was about to hear a plot for conspiracy, and she grew excited. "What's happening?"

"Well, I want you to hear everything first before you agree. You can say no and walk out of this hut like nothing happened." Gabrielle studied the Amazon carefully. "Okay?"

Gryta nodded her head. "I understand."

"I'm not sure if you heard or not, but the warlord has a gift from Ares."

Gryta grunted and questioned, "Some woman named Seven, right?"

"Then you heard?" After the historian nodded, Gabrielle continued to speak. "There's two friends I know who might be able to help us defeat this woman." She noticed how Gryta leaned forward more as if the catch the secret in her hands. "Their names are Hercules and Iolaus."

"Sweet Artemis," the historian murmured in surprise. "You know Hercules?"

The princess chuckled despite the situation. "Yes, and I'm pretty sure he can help us fight Seven."

"I am sure too," Gryta agreed. "Does the queen know of your idea?"

"Not by a long shot," the princess honestly answered. "I'm concerned the queen is too focused on the Centaurs."

The historian grunted, folded her arms, and leaned back in her chair. "You mean getting revenge for Terreis's death?" She shook her head. "I knew Terreis... she's probably furious at Melosa right now for this. Terreis never believed in war or violence to resolve problems."

Gabrielle silently agreed with her friend. She stopped petting Faolan and straightened up. "I need somebody to take a message to Hercules and Iolaus. To bring them back here."

Gryta now understood what the princess was planning and why she was asked here. "Does Commander Kaylee know about this either?"

"No," the bard replied. "It's between you and me."

The historian touched her forehead and thought out the implications if she went on this secret mission for the princess. She lowered her hand to her lap, and summarized, "So, I'm breaking Amazon law, and I potentially face punishment before the stratègos if not the queen and council." She inhaled deeply when she absorbed what this could mean. She then tilted her head and exhaled, "And so would you."

The princess slowly nodded her head. She held her breath and waited for Gryta's decision.

The Amazon was silent for awhile and weighed her choices carefully. She then recalled all of Gabrielle's past history since she'd joined the Nation. Gabrielle never did anything in self interest but only things to help the Nation. She then smiled and stated, "I can't wait to see the look on the queen's face when she realizes what's happened."

Gabrielle chuckled when Gryta's joke made her relax. She couldn't believe that the historian would follow her into this crazy scheme of hers.

"When should I leave?" the now serious Amazon asked.

"Tonight while everybody is at dinner. I don't think you'll be noticed leaving. I'll quickly write up a letter and drop it by your hut this evening before dinner."

Gryta nodded. "Do you know where I should begin to find them?"

The bard dipped her head and traced her memory of when she last heard of Hercules's travels. She'd heard something while she was in Amphipolis. "Go south to Beroea."

The Amazon consented then promised she would carry out the mission without telling anybody else. She then started out of Gabrielle's hut and decided it was best to return to patrol duty so nobody would wonder. Her shift would end in a candlemark, which would give her enough time to head back into the village, pack, and ride off at sunset.

The princess quickly wrote out a careful message for Hercules and Iolaus. She hoped they would quickly return with Gryta and help the Nation. Otherwise they would have a hard time stopping Seven without somebody to match her strength.

Gabrielle and Faolan then hurried to Gryta's hut and found her there. The bard dropped off the message but quickly left after thanking the historian. Gryta promised she would not return unless it was with Hercules. The bard was grateful she could rely on her friend to do this despite the risks.

The princess then trekked over to the sparring fields where she hoped to catch the weapons master. There was something nagging in the back of Gabrielle's mind between what Priestess Maired said to her and what Queen Melosa planned to do. Gabrielle spotted the weapons master busy in the field with several Amazons. She waited patiently until Eponin spotted her.

The weapons master told her class to continue practicing. She then joined the princess.

"How is class?" the princess started.

Eponin folded her arms. "You must recall what it use to be like." She signaled with her chin all the young Amazons. "It wasn't long ago you were at that stage."

The bard sadly smiled at the young Amazons that were training with staffs. "I'm still there, Eponin." She chuckled when Eponin rolled her eyes.

"You've mastered your staff, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle was amazed at the compliment from Eponin because they were few and far. She dipped her head and quietly asked, "I would like a moment with you in private... if you can spare it."

The weapons master guessed it had to be serious and related to the pending war. "Hold on." She strolled away and ordered the young Amazons to perform a few drills then they could be finished for the evening. She then came back and led the princess to her hut. When she entered, she wasn't surprised to find Hali there. "Will you excuse us, Hali?"

The senior grade glanced between the princess and weapons master. "Of course." She bowed out of the hut and decided to finish up the young Amazons that Eponin had left.

Eponin sat behind her desk once Hali left. She waited until Gabrielle sat down too. "You're concerned about what happened today?"

"That among other things," Gabrielle admitted. She carefully decided how to handle this conversation with Eponin because she wasn't a hundred percent sure how Eponin felt about her. She felt that Eponin and her had grown a tight relationship after so many seasons of training, but that still didn't put the trust between them. "I need your opinion on something, Eponin."

The weapons master tilted her head and mentioned, "I'm listening."

"Do you think its possible for me to defeat the queen in combat?"

Eponin became sword straight in her chair when it struck her what Gabrielle meant by the question. "You're thinking of challenging the queen."

The princess bowed her head for a beat, but locked eyes with Eponin again. "Yes." She waited until the weapons master relaxed some then she explained, "We can't go to war against the Centaurs and Draco. There's no way we can defeat them both."

Eponin lifted her arms and placed her elbows on the chair arms. She laced her hands together and cushioned her chin on her linked fingers. "I agreed that we cannot defeat them beyond a miracle." She had unfocused eyes while she thought this out. "If you defeat the queen and take the mask, it is possible that the Centaurs will join us."

"I can pretty much guarantee it," Gabrielle spoke up. She noticed Eponin's perplexed face. "The Centaurs have repeatedly told me that they would alley with the Amazons if it wasn't for Melosa. The only reasons they've agreed to any relations with us is because I'm the princess."

The weapons master sighed and murmured, "I thought as much." She lowered her hands to her lap.

"Can I defeat her, Eponin? You know my fighting technique and level better than anybody."

The weapons master couldn't argue that because she'd trained the bard herself. She planned to be honest with Gabrielle. "Melosa is a great warrior, Gabrielle."

The princess brushed her bangs back and muttered, "That means no." She studied Faolan, who looked back at her.

"It doesn't mean no, and it doesn't mean yes." Eponin leaned back into her chair. "Melosa is much more experience than you are, Gabrielle. She certainly has that ahead of you." She paused and considered other factors. "However Melosa is not a god... she has her weaknesses."

The bard tore her attention away from Faolan and studied the weapons master.

"For many seasons, Gabrielle I have been training you to interpret your opponent's attacks and even defense." Eponin stopped and noticed how Gabrielle intently listened. "You have the gift to understand people very well, Gabrielle. It has always been my hope that you could translate that gift into your fighting so that you could calculate your opponent's moves. If you can be a step ahead of your opponent then that is your best defense."

The princess hung her head briefly while she mulled over Eponin's confession. She hadn't heard that many words from Eponin in some time. She understood what the weapons master was telling her and always had been. She just never saw it until now for some reason. She lifted her head. "If I can find Melosa's weakness then I can defeat her."

"Just like any other opponent," the weapons master agreed. "You have the skills and techniques to defend yourself and attack, Gabrielle. You just need to be quick enough to detect your opponent's weaknesses so you can exploit them."

"That makes sense." Gabrielle's head bobbed. "Do you know what weapon the queen would most likely choose?"

"I would suspect the chobbos."

The princess slightly grinned because she was fairly confident with the weapon. She lost her smile though. "Eponin, if I defeated Melosa in the challenge... I'd have to kill her..." She shook her head. "I don't know if I could do that."

The weapons master admired how the princess was concerned about that aspect. "It isn't a requirement, Gabrielle but it is common tradition."

Gabrielle let out a breath when she heard this news. "Then why do they kill the other?"

Eponin shifted in her chair then explained the history behind the kills. "Whoever is the winner typically fears that their opponent may challenge them again" She knew Gabrielle understood by the bard's look.

"Are there reasons why the winner wouldn't kill their opponent?"

"There are a few rare occasions, yes. If the winner does not fear their opponent will rechallenge them then it is safe. Or if the winner feels the Nation is mostly loyal to them. Often the loser loses enough face where even if they won the next challenge that the Nation would not follow them." Eponin paused and let Gabrielle absorb the facts. "This is only if the loser agrees to yield to the winner. If they refuse to yield then the winner will ultimately have to kill their opponent."

Gabrielle shook her head and muttered, "There's just no real easy way out of it. Is there?"

"Not particularly," the older Amazon muttered. She noticed the worry and concern that filled the bard. "Death is not to be taken lightly."

The bard lifted her head and stated, "It's not defeat and dying that I fear. It's defeat and the Nation being slaughtered."

The weapons master sadly smiled out how the princess was indeed considering this challenge for the sole purpose to save the Nation. Gabrielle wasn't doing this for power like some Amazons had done in the past. "Gabrielle, every queen has their reign and eventually their reign comes to an end whether or not they're ready. It is a fundamental cycle... and one day Melosa's reign will come to an end then the next reign will begin."

The weapons master's words echoed bells in Gabrielle's memory. Gabrielle felt her confidence boost when the priestess's riddle started to make sense to her. "I think maybe Melosa's has come to that end," she whispered.

Eponin held back her smile. "If you believe you can defeat Melosa in combat, Gabrielle then you will do it." She then leaned forward some. "But if you falter in your belief for even a heartbeat then Melosa will win."

Gabrielle was silent for a bit then she nodded her head. "I understand, Eponin." She raised her head and sincerely said, "Thank you for your help."

"Gabrielle, you're my proudest student," the weapons master offered. "I do not fear the day when I become your student." She rested back in her chair again. "Perhaps that day will be soon."

The princess chuckled and teased, "Let's hope not, but you're getting good at this talking thing."

The weapons master grunted, but she grinned some. "Indeed." She then had a wider grin. "If you succeed, Gabrielle then you will be the youngest queen in Amazonian history."

Gabrielle slowly stood up. "That would be something for Gryta's history scrolls."

Eponin tilted her head back some at the standing princess. "Well," she sincerely voiced, "I pray Gryta has a chance to write that in the history scrolls."

Gabrielle hesitated, but she knew Eponin was being true. She didn't understand the loyalty, yet she wouldn't refuse it. "Me too, Eponin."

The weapons master dipped her head then said, "I'll see you at the dining hut shortly."

The princess patted her leg for Faolan to follow her. "Thank you again, Eponin. I'll see you soon." She slipped out of the office hut.

Eponin remained quiet and thought out her conversation with Gabrielle. She'd trained Gabrielle hard over the seasons, and Gabrielle was skilled with several weapons. The only exception was a bow and arrow, but there was no way Melosa would select that. If there was any luck to be had then Melosa would challenge Gabrielle with staffs. She grinned at the thought of her student beating the queen in a staff challenge. The idea almost made Eponin giggle.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 6**

Tracker hurried through the busy camp, and he dodged around fellow soldiers. He slowed down once he came upon the tent that regally stood out from the rest of the bunch. He nodded at the two guards by the tent flap then entered with a drop of his head.

Once inside the noisy tent, Tracker studied the soldiers, who encircled the beautiful, dark Conqueror. He approached the group and bowed his head when the Conqueror's gaze met his.

The Conqueror held back a grin then focused on her stratègos, three chiliarchèses, four ilarchèses, and one hoplomachos. She quickly ceased the officers' discussions by stating, "We'll finish this later. For now, I want the hoplites to pack camp." She then centered her focus onto the hoplomachos. "Vincien, will you have the siege weapons prepared in time?"

Vincien, who had been the hoplomachos since the Conqueror began her campaign in southern Greece, stepped forward and replied, "Of course, my liege. We finished the repairs on the one vincente that was damaged by the lightening storm. My men are prepared to pack it."

"See that they do it promptly."

Vincien bowed his head then reclaimed his original spot.

"Report to me later, Borias." The Conqueror watched her officers start to head for the tent flap.

The stratègos, Borias, faintly nodded to his leader. "I'll see to the hoplites." He waited briefly until all the officers were gone, then he cautiously inquired, "Is it really wise to break away from the northern campaign, Xena?"

The ruler of southern Greece folded her arms over her leather and bronze chest. She carefully studied her long time friend and commander. "This warlord doesn't leave room for choices."

Borias placed his hands on his hips. He glanced once at Tracker then back at the ruler. "I can't imagine what Draco has in mind to stop the army. We are three thousand strong and reinforcements coming from Athens and Corinth."

"Perhaps he has a death wish," the ruler theorized.

Borias grunted and joked, "Be sure to ask when you meet him in battle." He then turned on his boot heels and marched out of the tent.

The Conqueror also wondered what the warlord was thinking in going against her. She didn't have the luxury to consider it deeply right now. She instead turned to Tracker. "What did you find?"

Tracker reached to his left side and carefully untied a rolled up scroll. "I found it, my liege." He finally had it free from his waist, and he held it out to the ruler.

The Conqueror collected the scroll, and she felt her pulse quicken.

Tracker shook his head and quietly mentioned, "We've been trying for countless moons. I'm sorry it's taken this long, my liege."

The Conqueror was slowing unraveling the untied scroll. She softly replied, "No, Tracker. You did well. The slavers have tried every trick possible to stop me from acquiring the list." She hesitated from looking at the list and smirked at the soldier. "Dare I ask what you did to finally get this?"

Tracker's dark eyes glinted, and he slyly replied, "I left no traces, my liege."

"Good," the ruler murmured. The Conqueror had the scroll completely unrolled, and she turned to her right so that the candlelight helped her read the parchment better. Slowly the letters on the parchment shaped and together they formed specific names, places, and lunar dates. The scroll was a lengthy list of the uniquely branded slaves throughout all of Greece that the slavers kept on record. If a branded slave was still knowingly alive, then they would be listed on this scroll along side their original slave trainer, their current master, and the date the master acquired the branded slave.

Xena had wanted this list when she first heard of it. She'd tried numerous tactics to acquire it from the slavers, but she'd failed more times than she cared to count. It seemed as if the slavers managed to be one step ahead of her, and she would come so close to the list before it would just disappear. Xena had yet to understand how the list constantly escaped her grasp, but it didn't matter because it was now in her hands.

Tracker remained silent, and he watched his leader scan over the list rather quickly. He tilted his head when the ruler noticeably paused and adjusted the long scroll in her hands until a certain area was closest to her. He laced his hands behind his back and waited.

The Conqueror reread the line a fifth time just to make sure, but it was the same information again. Her earlier pulse was even quicker as she discovered the whereabouts of one branded slave, who was still alive according to the list. She had glossy eyes and whispered, "She's in Articia."

Tracker licked his lips then mentioned, "Articia is a three days ride from here, my liege."

The Conqueror turned her head to the scout. "Can you be ready to ride in two candlemarks?"

Tracker's eyes slightly widened because he'd just returned from his scroll hunting expedition just a quarter of a candlemark ago. "I... I can be."

The ruler smirked and stated, "Find Prostig. Tell him that he rides with us in two candlemarks too."

Tracker was flabbergasted as he realized he, Prostig, and the Conqueror would be riding together to Articia on a whim. He wiped away his dumbfounded look and hesitantly stated, "Yes... my liege." He quickly went to the tent flap but his leader's words made him stop.

"See that you and Prostig don't speak to anybody about this, Tracker."

The scout nodded. He then hurried out of the tent and broke into a jog.

The Conqueror gazed back at the slavers' list and stared at one particular entry that was most important to her. It simply recorded Gabrielle of Potidaea's original slaver, her master as Cornelio of Articia, and lunar date when Cornelio bought her. The information was a breakthrough for Xena's endless struggle to find Gabrielle's whereabouts. She never felt more close to Gabrielle than she did now.

Xena hastily rolled up the slavers' list, tied it with its thong, and set it on her desk for later. She then hurried out of her tent and sought out Borias so that she could inform him of her brief trip. When she merely mentioned that she'd be gone for six days or so, Borias nearly went red in the face but mostly because Xena wouldn't give any reason to her sudden departure. Xena only promised she'd meet up with the army later once the army was north of the Cambunian Mountains. After the mountains, the army would only be five days from the Macedonia Amazon Nation, and the warlord.

Tracker and Prostig were climbing onto their mounts when the Conqueror trotted up on her mare. The two soldiers became comfortable in the saddles then focused on the ruler.

"We're not stopping until we make it to Articia," the Conqueror instructed.

Prostig adjusted his chest armor until it settled against his large body. "Didn't think we had much of a choice, kid."

The Conqueror smirked at the old joke between her and Prostig. "Do you ever, Pro?"

The warrior glanced at Tracker, who by contrast was physically opposite of Prostig. He saw Tracker's worn features, which made him grin at the ruler. "Not since we met ya."

Tracker grunted, didn't comment, and merely tapped his gelding's sides.

Prostig was highly amused by Tracker's response, and he urged his gelding near the Conqueror's mare. "This is about the girl, isn't it?" He'd learned about Xena's endless hunt for some girl, Gabrielle, since the day he met Xena. He and Tracker felt they owed the ruler the knowledge of the girl's whereabouts after what happened to Xena's young brother, Lyceus.

The Conqueror shifted the reins around in her hand then softly replied, "Tracker found the slavers' list."

The large warrior nodded twice. "He mentioned it." He tilted his head then offered, "We shouldn't waste anymore time."

Xena grinned at Prostig's words, then she suddenly spurred Argo into a powerful gallop. "Yaaa!"

Prostig sighed because he knew he'd be saddle sore. He then laughed at the thought of how sore Tracker must be by now. He kicked his gelding into a gallop and chased after the pair.

The three warriors rode hard and only took breaks to eat or let the horses rest. The Conqueror would not rest until she made it all the way to Articia. She felt so close to Gabrielle now, and she had every hope to find her childhood friend at this man's house. When they came to the outskirts of town, Xena had them slow down and finally dismounted just outside the gates of the town.

Prostig clicked is tongue and drew his horse's attention back. He tugged the horse's reins, then he and the horse started the walk into town. Just beside him was Tracker and to the right was the Conqueror. Prostig glanced at the ruler then turned his head away. He quietly asked, "Who's the king here?"

The Conqueror looked to Prostig and quickly replied, "King Cortese." She glimpsed back at Argo, who was idly following her walking pace. "He's rather popular here. There was a warlord in his kingdom not long ago."

"I heard about that," Tracker spoke up. "The warlord was sacking his villages. For awhile they had a hard time finding the warlord then finally there was a big battle."

"Yes," the ruler agreed. "The battle was bloody, but Cortese's army won."

"He even saved the nearby village from being burned to the ground," Tracker explained to his old friend. "King Cortese was a hero."

The Conqueror had listened to Tracker's words, and she'd heard the same too. The fact that King Cortese was so popular with his people was going to make her conquest very hard. She could only hope the king would sign over his kingdom to her nation, however, she didn't expect him to do that. She would have to wait and find out what kind of pull she held over the king's people.

The village houses slowly materialized around them, and the people carefully watched the warriors. Several people passed whispers and occasionally pointed directly at the Conqueror.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Tracker murmured to his friend.

Prostig chuckled and teased, "I'll protect you, Tracker."

The scout glared up at the bulky warrior, yet he kept silent. He followed the Conqueror to a tavern and stopped short by the steps. Tracker peered up at his leader, who faintly nodded at him. He quickly understood so he handed the reins to Prostig, then he hurried up the steps and disappeared into the tavern.

The Conqueror took a beat to check on Argo and get something to drink. Finally, she came back around after rummaging through the swollen saddlebags. She grinned when Tracker appeared.

"Let's go," Tracker simply offered. He knew where Cornelio's house was located after he'd used some persuasion with the tavern owner. "It's not far... we can walk." He took his gelding's reins back from Prostig and started the march. He led the group through the village and back out of the gates. He then made a right onto a smaller road.

The Conqueror soon took in the iron gates of a house at the end of the road. She felt her stomach knot from anticipation.

Tracker was at the front, and he slightly frowned when he realized the gates were closed. The closed gates were odd to him because it was slightly after Helios high so they should be open at this time. He shook it off and waited until they came closer.

Xena came up between Prostig and Tracker. She had a dark face, and she lifted her left hand up. She soon took the iron lock into her hand and stared at it. She raised her head up and stared through the iron gates at the very quiet grounds and house. There wasn't any sign of life from anywhere beyond the locked gates.

Prostig glanced at the ruler then back at the quiet house.

Tracker shook his head and muttered, "The tavern owner didn't say anything about this."

The ruler made no response. She slightly yanked on the padlock, which made the chain sound out in protest. She held out Argo's reins to Prostig, who took them. Xena then quickly reached behind and unsheathed her new sword. "Step back."

The warriors quickly followed orders and backed up the horses too.

The Conqueror easily slid her blade through the chain links until they were wrapped around each other. She then clutched the hilt with both hands and inhaled sharply. Briefly a warcry broke from her lips, and her arm muscles became exposed as she harshly jerked down on the hilt.

The chain snapped and pinged loudly, and a few pieces flew into the air. The lock's arm became mangled and soon fell to the dirt with the broken chain snaking on top of it.

The Conqueror sheathed her sword behind her back, and she casually pushed the creaky, right gate open. She signaled her men to follow her into the grounds. She first dealt with the horses by getting the bridles off them. Then she and the warriors left the horses to graze by the gates while they headed towards the house.

The Conqueror stopped a few paces when she spotted something off her left shoulder. She noted that Tracker and Prostig were waiting for her at the bottom of the steps to the house. She ordered, "Go ahead and check the house."

Prostig turned and silently went up the steps. He sensed Tracker coming up behind him.

Xena beelined across the grounds, passed the stables, and came to a stop near a lonely tombstone. Her initial fears made her emotions spin, but she forced herself to look down. She came to the front of the headstone, and she took in the Greek words. After several beats, she sadly whispered, "Hecuba."

The mighty Conqueror sunk to her knees beside the grave. She placed her left hand over the grave and reread the headstone. She spent a silent moment speaking to the woman that'd treated her like another daughter for all the time she'd known Gabrielle.

Back in the house, Prostig and Tracker entered an office, which was bare of any life like the rest of the house. They studied the office carefully and realized it was complete of everything as if somebody would show up in a candlemark.

Tracker shook his head and whispered, "Nothing is gone. They didn't move... just left."

Prostig narrowed his eyes. "Let's find the Conqueror." He double-backed and hurried across the grounds. He easily picked out the ruler in the lonely area.

Tracker took in the grave first then the Conqueror's stone face when she stood up. He looked to Prostig to explain things.

"Everybody is gone," Prostig informed, "All their belongings are still in the house."

"Who leaves without their belongings?" Tracker shook his head and placed his hands on his leather hips.

The Conqueror stared at the house behind the warriors. "Anybody that's been forced from their home."

Prostig sensed the darkness building in the ruler. He then thought of something and mentioned, "There is an office in the house. It may provide some information."

The ruler easily agreed, and she followed the pair to the house. She carefully scanned over the house. She hoped that Prostig was right and that somewhere in the office there was some information to help her track Gabrielle down. Where she'd felt close, she now felt even more distant.

Prostig opened the office door and let the ruler go through first. He and Tracker followed after the ruler, but they waited by the open door.

The Conqueror came behind the desk, and she stared down at the open and half written scroll. She ran her fingertips over the scribed words. She came to the last word, which violently ended with a long tail. She narrowed her eyes when she realized that it was here that Cornelio had mostly likely been seized. She still didn't know who captured Cornelio and his house. She glazed over the scroll, which was a formal letter to King Cortese. The scroll talked about the Romans coming closer to the Greek borders, and that King Cortese should join up with Xena, the Conqueror, to stop them. The scroll came to a sharp stop near the closing of the letter.

The Conqueror found the letter interesting and quite informing. The scroll obviously indicated that Cornelio had some form of power in the village. Also it seemed that the Conqueror may be favored by Cortese's people as the scroll suggested in specific sentences.

Finally, Xena took a seat at the desk and carefully opened the desk drawers. She sifted through them and tried to determine the relevance of various scrolls. Her earlier inclination that Cornelio held some power was true. She continued to find several official scrolls either copies to King Cortese or received ones from the king.

The Conqueror picked out a letter from the king to Cornelio, and she opened it. She scanned over the contents of the letter, which told the Conqueror that King Cortese appraised Cornelio's support of his rein. Xena rolled up the scroll and lowered it back into the drawer. She shut the low drawer, then she jerked open the wide drawer that rested directly in front of her. She found several new quills and inkwells then a single scroll by itself.

Xena almost overlooked the scroll, but a familiar seal struck a cord. She pulled the drawer out further over her lap and plucked the scroll. The scroll fully revealed its significant seal from that of the slave trade.

Tracker had wide eyes when he caught sight of the familiar seal that'd been on the slavers' list. He held his tongue though and watched the ruler.

Xena gingerly unrolled the scroll, and she immediately recognized the slave deed to a particular slave. She kept unrolling it until she came to the slave's bold name near the top. The slave deed was for Gabrielle of Potidaea. Xena held her breath and sunk back into the wood chair; she slowly absorbed the deed's words for the ownership of Gabrielle.

The Conqueror lowered the scroll on top of the unfinished scroll. She stared at the words, and she couldn't believe the reality of the truth. She brushed back her black bangs then peered up at her waiting warriors. "We're closer but still far." She sat up, took the deed, and quickly rolled it up.

"What is the plan?" Tracker inquired.

"We have to find this Cornelio," Prostig pointed out.

"It'll take some doing," Tracker argued.

The Conqueror perfectly arched her eyebrow. "Are you saying you can't do it, Tracker?"

The scout quickly turned to his leader. "No, I'm saying nobody can do it, but me."

Xena softly laughed and set the scroll on the desk. She become solemnly while she stared at it. She lightly touched it with her fingertips and decided whether to return it to the drawer. Xena made her final choice, and she scooped up Gabrielle's deed. She then stood up and quickly came around the desk. "I think the best place to start is in town. We'll go back to that tavern and see if your friend has any information."

Tracker grinned at the thought of toying with the tavern owner some more. He knew the Conqueror could be an even more persuasive interrogator than him.

The Conqueror paused when she was at the side of the desk. She heard a low crunch under her right boot so she stopped and moved her foot aside. She stared down at what she'd walked on a beat ago.

Prostig studied the smashed quill beside his leader's boot.

Xena stared at the broken quill. She summarized that Cornelio must have been dragged around this side of the desk, dropped his quill, and was taken from his office. She didn't know what kind of man he was, but she had every intent to find out. She was prepared to repay him with any punishment or reward according to how he'd treated Gabrielle all these seasons.

The Conqueror held tightly to Gabrielle's deed, and she hurried out of the open door. "Let's get back to town, stable the horses, and eat."

Tracker followed second and muttered, "And talk to the owner."

Prostig chuckled as he followed but closed the door behind him with a resounding boom. He turned on his heels and marched down the hallway behind the ruler and scout. He, Tracker, and the Conqueror soon made it out of the gates, which they closed behind, and they went back to town at a slow ride.

The Conqueror was silent during the ride. Earlier she'd carefully stowed away Gabrielle's deed in her saddlebags for later consideration. She directed her warriors back to the same tavern as earlier and stabled their horses nearby. First they went to the inn that was next door to the tavern, and they obtained rooms and left their belongings behind. Finally they marched up the steps of the tavern and entered through the open doorway.

The tavern was bustling and loud, yet one patron spotted the three heavily armed warriors. He nudged his friend beside him, who turned his head to the warriors. Then a third patron noticed the warriors, and he focused solely on the tall, dark woman in the front. The din in the tavern started to recede like a tide.

The Conqueror scanned the people's faces and took in the mixture of emotions directed at her. She bit back a snide grin and merely soaked in the fact she could capture people's attention. She'd stopped in the middle of the tavern, but now she picked up her right boot and moved to the right. She gracefully glided towards the tables and slipped past the narrow spaces between the chairs.

Prostig and Tracker carefully followed behind, however, Prostig was slower because of his enormous size. He finally took his seat after Tracker and his leader sat. He was the only warrior who had a smirk on his face.

Eventually a nervous barmaid showed up at the table. She fidgeted a little with her skirt, but she kindly inquired what they wanted to drink.

"Port for all of us," the Conqueror replied.

The barmaid nod then quickly disappeared.

Prostig grunted and leaned back in his chair. "Like a bunch of mice."

"It always starts that way," the ruler softly conceded.

"Mice have teeth and claws too," Tracker reminded. "I won't forget Corinth... ever."

The Conqueror made no response, but she silently agreed. She scanned the tavern again from her observing position in the corner. She slightly leaned her chair back until it was on its rear legs only. She folded her arms over her chest and tilted her head. Now the low whispers from the villagers filtered to her clearly, and she heard everybody debating about whether she was the Conqueror or not. Everybody mostly agreed that the female warrior was the Conqueror and that she could be nobody else.

The barmaid soon returned, hastily dropped off the drinks, and promised to bring meals by in half of a candlemark. She rushed off again and immediately went to the tavern owner, who was behind the small bar.

The Conqueror slightly tilted her head back when she heard a man scrape his chair across the floor. He had made an agreement with his buddy at the table, and now he had to fulfill it. He carefully approached the table where the three warriors sat, and he carefully studied them.

Tracker peered up at the man after he drank some of his port.

Prostig was the first to greet him. "Hello."

The man nervously fiddled for a beat then daringly asked, "Are you the Conqueror?" He directed his gaze at the female warrior.

Xena leaned forward until her chair's front legs slammed onto the floor. "Who wants to know?"

"Well... uh... I'm Hector. My friends and I were debating whether or not you were." The villager sighed because he'd lost the earlier contest to his friends and now had to ask this warrior.

The Conqueror straightened up in her chair. "It's nice to meet you, Hector." She paused then formally stated, "I'm Xena of Amphipolis."

Hector quickly realized that the Conqueror and Xena of Amphipolis were the one in the same.

"Take a seat," Prostig offered and pushed the seat out.

Hector debated it, then he gave into the invite. What could happen anyway? Besides that he'd have plenty to brag about later to his friends and family that he'd been invited to the Conqueror's table. He took the seat and studied the warriors' faces.

"What you drinking?" Xena inquired.

Hector hesitated because he hadn't expected the question. He slightly flushed then replied, "Ale."

The ruler nodded and looked to Tracker.

The scout popped out of his chair and weaved through the tables towards the packed bar.

Hector was dazzled that he wasn't only invited to sit with the ruler but to also be given a drink. His luck was very high today.

"How do things fair here in Articia?" the Conqueror carefully tried.

"We prosper pretty well under our king," Hector answered.

"King Cortese?" Prostig pressed.

Hector nodded then looked to his left at the ruler. "Nobody in the village would expect to see you here." He paused then softly added, "Until later."

"I'm here for personal reasons," Xena simply clarified. She then peered up when Tracker returned.

The scout placed the mug in front of the man then reclaimed his chair beside the Conqueror. He picked up his own mug but didn't drink from it.

Xena gazed back at Hector, who glimpsed at his buddies back at the table. She bit back a grin and slyly asked, "Maybe your friends want to join us?" She held out her hand to the large, open table. "There's plenty of room."

Hector beamed at the offer. "Are you sure?"

"Mmmm." The Conqueror nodded. "We have plenty of room."

The villager was ecstatic. He hopped out of his chair then raced to his former table. He ordered his friends to get up and join him at the Conqueror's table.

Xena glanced at Prostig and Tracker and silently traded understanding expressions. She planned to pump these villagers for information about Cornelio and the whereabouts of his slaves. She also figured she could learn a little about Articia for later conquest. It was risky business because undoubtedly word would spread of her visit in Articia to the king, but it wouldn't matter in the end.

Quickly enough the Conqueror's table was full between her men and the three villagers. She and Prostig started up the light conversation and Tracker piped up now and again. They mostly discussed the villager's lives and what they did day in and day out. Eventually the Conqueror directed the conversation more towards the village itself, and the people.

"Everybody lives in town?" Tracker question.

"Mostly," a villager agreed, "but there are a few wealthy men outside of town. They have larger farms and many of us tend to their farms."

"You give a certain portion of your profits to the landowner?"

"Yes, exactly," Hector agreed with the ruler.

"Who are the landowners?" Prostig tried.

"Well the biggest landowner is Cornelio," Hector hastily answered.

Another villager snorted and argued, "But not right now."

Tracker set his mug down after a drink then asked, "Somebody bought more land?"

The right villager, Argus, huffed and clanked his mug's side against the table's side. "Hardly. Cornelio just left."

"Just left?" Hector chided. "We all know he was taken."

Argus rolled his eyes, but he too agreed with Hector.

Nestor was the third villager, and he really liked the Conqueror and her warriors. He finally piped up and explained, "Nobody knows who took him, but we all think it has something to do with the Romans."

The Conqueror's eyes slightly widened in disbelief. Her skin automatically crawled at mention of her long-time enemies ever since Julius Caesar.

Hector clanked his mug down and looked to Nestor. "It's just a rumor... besides how could the Romans get here into the kingdom?"

"King Cortese wouldn't let them anywhere near the borders," Argus remarked.

"It doesn't mean they couldn't have hired somebody," Nestor argued. He turned back to the ruler of southern Greece. "Cornelio was petitioning King Cortese to ally with you so that you two could beat the Romans."

The Conqueror digested the news that she already had a clue thanks to Cornelio's scroll. "How does the king feel about it?"

"The king is iffy... he's afraid you'll take his throne," Argus replied.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Nestor leaned against the table and waited.

Xena's eyes glinted, but she honestly answered, "Only if the people wished it."

The villagers exchanged looks, but they made no response.

Tracker spoke up in the silence. "What became of Cornelio's house?"

Hector took the question quite quickly. "The constable of Articia is holding it. The land will be auctioned after twenty seasons if Cornelio doesn't return home."

"What of his slaves and horses?" Prostig prompted.

Hector shrugged and shook his head after a beat. "Nobody knows what's happened to his slaves... or horses. They were taken too." He glanced at Argus then back at the warriors. "He had a wife, daughter-in-law, and grandson... they're all gone too."

The Conqueror narrowed her eyes at the further disturbing news. "Is the constable doing anything to find out what happened?"

"Constable Jacinto has been working on it, but he doesn't seem to know." Nestor sighed and dipped his head. He stared into his almost empty mug. "It's a damn shame too. Cornelio was a kind man." He gradually lifted his head. "There were rumors that he was trying to help slaves." Nestor knew this would interest the Conqueror because of the Conqueror's well-known dislike for slavery. "Supposedly he would only purchase branded slaves so that he could help them be free."

"That's impossible," Tracker debated, "they're branded."

"It doesn't mean a branded slave can't keep their head down and keep their freedom." Prostig waited to see if Tracker would argue with him.

"They'll still live their life in fear... that's not true freedom," the scout reminded.

Prostig grunted in defeat, and he drank some port.

"Do you know who the slaves were?" Xena arched an eyebrow and inwardly tensed.

"He didn't have too many," Nestor replied. He drummed his freehand on the table. "A little girl, a young boy... he did have an older woman, but I think she died awhile ago back when that disease broke out."

"He did have another young girl there," Argus reminded.

"I haven't seen her in a long time." Hector had twisted features, and he tried to recall when he last saw the sunny blond slave in the market. "She was a chatty one too. She'd come to the market often to buy the regulars." He chuckled and added, "She could talk any merchant down to his lowest price."

The description of her old friend instantly charged Xena. She easily recalled those trips to the market with Gabrielle, and she'd listen to Gabrielle practically barter a merchant out of his stall. Gabrielle was a master at her craft – talking.

"I'm not sure what happened to her," filtered back Hector's voice. "She just disappeared."

Prostig could tell his leader was none too happy to reach another dead-end. Why couldn't Xena just have some luck for once? The Fates loved their game with Xena. Prostig rerouted the conversation so that the ruler wouldn't think too hard about the new predicament.

The plates of food soon arrived, and the warriors slowly ate while they spoke to the villagers. After the hefty meal, the Conqueror and her men bid goodnight to the villagers then paid for all the food and drinks. The Conqueror led the way back to the inn next door, and she remained silent. Just before she entered her room, she told Prostig and Tracker to be ready to travel at first light.

When Helios was high enough over the horizon, his rays traced into the opening of the horse stables in the small town of Articia. A large, burly warrior walked into the entranceway of the stables, and his bronze armor reflected the morning sunlight. Prostig grunted at seeing the Conqueror in Argo's stall and almost done with tacking the horse.

Xena raised an eyebrow at the warrior as he went past her stall.

"Good morning," Prostig politely stated. He swung open the stall door and went to his horse.

"Is Tracker up?"

Prostig had a saddle in his arm, yet he answered, "He's moving slowly today."

Xena was bemused slightly, however, she knew she'd been working Tracker quite hard lately. She decided she'd give him a few days break once they rejoined the army. "I want to catch the army just after they get through the mountain pass."

Prostig listened while he prepared his gelding. He debated whether to voice his question or not, but he made his choice. "What of Gabrielle?"

The Conqueror finished the last buckle. She remained facing the horse and replied, "The Fates don't wish for me to find her." She turned her head to her warrior. "I have a nation to conquer and rule."

Prostig released the saddle that balanced on the horse's back. He came to the stall wall and clenched the top with his large hands. "You've been trying for too long, Xena to give up now."

"I'm not giving up," the ruler remarked. She moved in front of Argo and took the reins. She opened the door and guided her mare out of the stall. "Have you ever noticed water takes longer to boil when you watch it?"

Prostig dropped his shoulders.

"I cannot bring her back, Prostig... but I can make sure nobody else repeats her fate."

Prostig leaned heavily against the stall. "By conquering Greece? By destroying the slave market?" He shook his head. "What of the slave markets in Rome... Egypt? Shall you conquer those too?"

Xena briefly considered it then softly answered, "Perhaps." She then turned and led Argo out of the stable.

Prostig grunted and turned his head to the left. He watched Xena and Argo's shadows until they were gone. He puckered his lips slightly and muttered, "There's no destiny but what we make, kid." He straightened up and went back to preparing his horse. He soon heard Tracker entering the stables, and Prostig greeted the grumpy scout.

The small, warrior band rode hard back to the army. The Conqueror did make the trek easier on the way back because she broke for camp each night instead of going nonstop. She could tell Tracker was very grateful for the nights' rests.

On the third day, the Conqueror rode Argo to the top of a ledge that looked down into a valley. She steered her galloping horse close to the ledge, and she gazed down at her army. She wickedly smiled when she heard her soldiers' marching boots, the cavalry horses' breathing, and the wagon wheels going over stones at the rear. She spurred Argo to go faster, and Argo's hoof beats made her feel alive. She planned to meet her army at the end of the valley then take her formal position at the head of the army.

Prostig and Tracker were far behind the ruler. They didn't plan to rush after her either because they would meet the army in plenty of time too. Neither warrior had the same energy like the Conqueror after all the traveling.

Xena soon reclaimed her leading position before her army. She rode beside Borias and several of her other officers. She received a brief report about the army's travel through the mountain pass and that they'd only had a few troubles with the wagons for the supplies and siege weapons. Overall the trip had gone smoothly, and Borias expected the army would reach Aegae, a small town, within four to five days. The Conqueror was excited at this news because Aegae was merely half a day from the Macedonia Amazon Nation and the warlord, Draco.

The hoplite army came to a stop in a large valley a few leagues north from the mountains. The Conqueror ordered for a temporary camp to be built for the night, and they would break camp midmorning tomorrow. Her tent was the first to go up followed by her officers' then the shared tents between the hoplites.

The Conqueror had stolen away in her tent for a couple of candlemarks. She needed some moments of silence, and she cleaned her leathers while she thought out her plans for Draco. She finished off her polishing by wiping down her recently sharpened steel sword. She studied the shiny blade that reflected her striking and defined features and blue eyes.

Xena's attention was torn away from her new sword, and she lifted an eyebrow when one of her tent guards entered.

"The six soldiers are here as you requested, my liege." The guard bowed his head.

"Send them in," the ruler ordered.

The guard clapped his fisted hand over his chest then marched out.

The Conqueror swiftly sheathed her sword behind her back then turned slightly. She tossed her used rag onto the chair behind her. She straightened up when six hoplites filed in and completely filled her tent.

"My liege," one hoplite spoke, and he bowed. He noted his comrades followed suite.

Xena studied her carefully selected hoplites, then she finally explained, "I've chosen you six to fulfill a very specific mission."

"We will not fail you, my liege," a hoplite proclaimed.

"That's why I chose you," the ruler coaxed. "You six are to ride to a small town that's east of here. It's called Articia." She moved away and went to the small table in the corner. She picked up her chakram. "There's an empty house just outside of Articia that you are to guard until I advice otherwise."

"Articia does not fall under our polis," the first hoplite spoke again.

"No it doesn't," the ruler agreed. "It is apart of a kingdom... the ruler is King Cortese. You're not to make your presence known." Xena turned around and held the chakram in her hand. "See that you find suitable wear to fit in." She lifted the chakram and briefly stared at its sharp edge.

The hoplites curiously stared at the peculiar weapon that their leader was famous for using during battle. There was nobody else that'd mastered such a weapon.

Xena lowered her chakram to her side. "You're second mission is to find out what happened to the landowner."

A hoplite stepped forward some and questioned, "What is his name, my liege?"

The Conqueror hooked the chakram then simply replied, "Cornelio."

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 7**

Princess Gabrielle strolled through the woods at predawn. She felt a slight chill in the air today, but the sun would burn it off soon enough. She enjoyed how Helios's early rays pierced through the trees from the eastern direction.

At the bard's side was a beautiful white wolf, who bounced along on his paws. He rhythmically swayed his tail on the light breeze that flowed through the forest. He glimpsed up at his human friend and rolled out his tongue.

Gabrielle caught the look and softly smiled. She slightly bent to her right and swept her fingers through his soft coat. She straightened up just as she came up a small incline to a large tree; the Great Oak.

The Great Oak silently greeted the Amazon Princess back since yesterday. It warmly received the loyal Amazon's gentle touch on its bark.

The princess stepped closer until her boot tips almost touched the trunk. She already had the flat of her palms on the tree, and she now lowered her head until her forehead rested against the tree. She shut her eyes, then her lips moved but there were no words.

Faolan sat on his haunches and dropped his head back. He carefully observed the leaves that floated on the light winds. His ears flickered at the sounds of the rustling from the tree. He was almost sure he heard human like words float around him. The whispers became more certain, and he heard Gabrielle start to repeat them.

The hypnotic bard murmured, "Destiny... Now is the time... Take it... Now."

Faolan twisted his head when the wind increased. His gaze switched between the Great Oak and Princess Gabrielle.

Suddenly the wind calmed to a breeze, Gabrielle lifted her head, and a low snap above her was heard followed by a gentle clunk. The Amazon Princess stepped back once and scraped her hands off the tree. She had a slightly confused look, but she picked out the second clunk noise just above her head. She tilted her head back and caught sight of something falling out of the tree.

Faolan stood on all fours and stepped aside when Gabrielle moved swiftly.

The bard stepped to her right once and shot out her hand just in time. She tightly clenched the small object from the Great Oak until she retracted her hand to her body. She gingerly cupped the item then opened her hand. Neatly resting in the Amazon Princess's palm was an acorn.

"Rrrruh," Faolan murmured.

Gabrielle glanced at her furry friend then back at the acorn seed. She moved it around until it was locked in her fingers. She held it up closer to her face and observed it more carefully. After a beat, she cupped the acorn again and smiled up at the Great Oak.

Faolan turned his head to the right when he heard something else. He wagged his tail and called, "Grrrr."

Princess Gabrielle focused on what'd caught Faolan's attention.

"Good morning, princess."

The bard mock glared and scolded, "Ephiny."

Ephiny pulled her mask back and continued to near her friend. "You're up early."

"I can't sleep much," the princess confessed.

Ephiny had heard that Gabrielle was under great stress thanks to the pending wars. She too felt the pressure and wished it wasn't the case. "Sleep seems to evade many of us now." She gently petted Faolan. "Eponin mentioned you're trying everything to stop the war with the Centaurs."

"I am," the bard agreed.

Ephiny hesitated but then stated, "I hope you succeed. The Nation doesn't need this war."

Gabrielle sadly smiled at Ephiny's support. She stepped closer and asked, "How have you been?"

The Amazon understood what the princess was truly asking. She sighed some and replied, "Everyday is a step forward... not back."

The princess bowed her head some then lifted it again. "I'm glad to hear that." She hesitated but added, "I'm sorr-"

"It's okay," Ephiny cut off quickly. "You don't need to, Gabrielle." She licked her lips and considered something she'd been thinking about for a long time since her and Gabrielle separated. "Some things just are not meant to be... and other things are meant to be."

Gabrielle was confused and somewhat worried by those words.

Ephiny touched the bard's shoulder and stated, "I think we're always meant to be friends."

The princess's eyes stunning, but she quickly moved forward and hugged Ephiny.

Ephiny didn't hesitate to hug the bard back. She tightly held Gabrielle and whispered, "I'm always here if you need me."

"Thank you," Gabrielle whispered. "I love you, Eph."

Ephiny felt her last anger disappear at the words she'd missed. She kissed the bard's cheek and pulled back. "And I love you." She touched the bard's cheek. "We're okay?"

Gabrielle nodded, but she knew they both would still need some healing time. At least their friendship would be salvaged, and that made Gabrielle feel lighter. She affirmed, "Okay."

Ephiny smiled and pulled her hand away. "Where are you headed?"

"I was going to get some breakfast." Gabrielle tilted her head then asked, "Are you hungry?"

Ephiny smiled and replied, "I am almost off duty... by the time we make it to the village I will be."

The bard chuckled and offered, "Well, let's go." She glanced at Faolan. "Come on, boy." She patted her thigh, and he came to her side. Gabrielle started the trek back to the village where they'd be the first into the mess hut.

The two Amazons and wolf stole away in the mess hut for some time. The friends talked and caught up on recent news and ongoings. Ephiny had heard much from both Eponin and Solari, but she could tell Gabrielle had more details. Ephiny felt better that she'd spent the breakfast with her friend. The pair were about to get up from the table when they heard a familiar voice call Gabrielle's name.

Solari had surged through the open hut door. She jogged across the distance and stopped at the table. "There's a huge problem."

The princess tensed and demanded, "What's wrong?"

Solari inhaled sharply then replied, "The queen and council are signing the war declaration soon. And I mean very soon."

"What?" Ephiny barked. "They weren't suppose to until this afternoon."

"They pushed it up," Solari quickly explained, "Melosa wants to prepare the army today. She's sent out a call for the stratègos, her officers, and Eponin to be at the declaration signing."

Gabrielle instantly stood up from the bench. "How long ago?"

"Right at dawn," Solari answered.

"Gods," the bard murmured. "I have to stop her."

Ephiny was confused, and she grabbed her friend's hand. "You can't stop her, Gabrielle."

"Yes... yes, I can." Gabrielle felt a fire build in her stomach, and it was rising. "If somebody doesn't stop her then the Nation could be destroyed."

"She can challenge Melosa," Solari piped up.

Ephiny's eyes widened slightly, and she looked from Solari to Gabrielle, who had an agreeing expression to Solari's idea. "Oh sweet Artemis, no." Ephiny's heart rate increased, and she held tighter to the bard's hand. "Gabrielle, you'll be defeated... or worse."

"I won't be," the princess hotly argued.

"Yes you-"

"Ephiny," Gabrielle snapped, "this isn't about me. This is about the Nation."

"The Nation?" Ephiny released the bard's hand and quickly stood up. "The Nation won't have a future if our princess ends up dead."

"There won't be a Nation for the princess if I don't do something," Gabrielle fought back. "I have to do this, Ephiny."

Ephiny lowered her head some, then she looked at Solari. "Well, what do you say?"

Solari sheepishly smiled and held up her hands. "Only Artemis hears my answer."

Ephiny glared at her friend's lack of defense. She turned back to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle-"

"Ephiny, please."

Ephiny knew she couldn't do much to stop her friend. She sighed and stepped over the bench. "We better go before it gets any later."

Solari quickly stepped aside when Gabrielle and Faolan came around the table.

"Solari?"

Solari turned to the princess and waited for her orders.

"Can you run to my hut and get my sword, mask, and staff?"

Solari smiled and nodded her head. "I will," she promised.

Gabrielle curtly nodded then asked Ephiny, "Are you coming?"

Ephiny could only move her head in agreement. She then hastily followed the princess out of the hut and through the village.

Princess Gabrielle felt her worries heighten about the signing. She suddenly broke into a run so Ephiny and Faolan sped up too. Gabrielle only stopped once she was at the front door of the administration hut.

"Good morning, princess and Ephiny," Vara greeted.

Gabrielle had no time, and she urged, "Is the queen and council meeting?"

"Yes, my princess. The stratègos and her officers just entered."

"By Artemis," Gabrielle breathed. "Thank you."

Vara jumped and opened the door for the princess. She let them pass, then she closed the door. She sent out a prayer to Artemis that the princess would succeed in stopping the queen.

Gabrielle and Ephiny raced down the hallway to the meeting room, but Ephiny stopped short. "I can't enter."

Gabrielle stopped at the closed meeting door. She glanced back at her friend.

"Go," Ephiny ordered, "before it's too late."

Princess Gabrielle no longer hesitated, and she shoved the door open. She entered the room, which was quiet besides the queen's voice.

Faolan followed and took a seat by his friend's feet.

Queen Melosa stopped speaking when the intruder entered the room. She straightened up when she spotted the princess.

Councilor Masika was bent over a long scroll, quill in hand, and the quill's tip pressed into the parchment. She stopped and peered up.

"What is this, princess?" Queen Melosa's face became dim, and her tone sharper than a sword.

"Don't sign that war declaration." Princess Gabrielle stepped in more and scanned the councilors' faces, military officers, and stopped at Melosa. "You're signing for the Nation's death."

Queen Melosa narrowed her eyes and snapped, "You have no business here, princess."

"The Hades I do," Gabrielle hotly argued. "This is my Nation too."

The queen shook her head and looked at Masika. "Sign it, Masika."

Councilor Masika, who recently took the position has head councilor after her mother, now paused and stared at the line that was meant for her signature.

"Councilor," Gabrielle called, "think about the Nation's fate." She lifted her eyes to the queen and argued, "Queen Melosa wants this war so that she can seek revenge for Terreis."

Councilor Masika set the quill down then straightened up. She sensed that Melosa was about to fight the bard back, but she jumped ahead of Melosa. "Princess, I do know what I am signing." She paused then sadly added, "The majority of the council wins... and the majority has decided on war. With the queen's consent, then it must be so." She picked up the quill again. "I am sorry, princess."

"No," Gabrielle angrily demanded.

Queen Melosa lost her thin patience and snapped, "Step out, princess. This is not your place." She then looked to the stratègos and ordered, "Remove the princess."

Faolan stood up and tried to swallow his growl meant for the queen.

Commander Kaylee faintly hesitated, but she pulled away from the wall.

Princess Gabrielle grounded her teeth and clenched her sweaty hands tightly. She hotly yelled, "I am making it my place."

The stratègos halted at those words, and she felt a faint grin touch her lips. She softly arched an eyebrow at the queen.

"Is that a challenge?" Queen Melosa growled. She stepped towards the princess and waited for the princess to back down finally.

Princess Gabrielle came closer and defiantly declared, "It is a challenge, my queen."

Masika inserted the quill into the nearby inkwell. "The challenge must be honored first, my queen."

Queen Melosa still stared at the princess, but she replied, "Then it shall be... and quickly."

"Name your weapon," Gabrielle offered.

Queen Melosa was briefly silent, then she made her choice. "Quarter-staffs." She planned to not only win but beat the princess at her own weapon.

"Done," the bard agreed.

Eponin, who had been silently watching from the side now couldn't hide her smirk. She sent a prayer out that Melosa wouldn't completely lose her face before the Nation.

Queen Melosa walked past the princess and left the room. The councilors followed her then the military officers, and the stratègos came to the princess.

Eponin though was slowly making her way around the table.

The stratègos was silent then politely offered, "Good luck, princess." She held confidence in her metallic blue eyes, and she quietly left the room.

Gabrielle then sensed the weapons master at her side.

"Are you ready for this?"

Faolan glanced between his friend and the weapons master.

The princess turned her head to Eponin. "More than ever." She received a smile from Eponin.

"Let's not keep the queen waiting then." Eponin touched the princess's back and guided her out of the meeting room.

Ephiny joined the ranks and followed the march out of the hut and through the village. She was none surprised to find a building crowd before the throne where all the challenges took place.

"My gods," Gabrielle whispered, "word spreads."

"Well," Ephiny teased, "I'm sure it had help."

The princess slightly grinned at Ephiny's reference to the Gossip Queen. She then hoped Solari had picked up her weapons and mask.

"Princess!" Solari broke through the crowd and stopped running once she was next to the bard. "I have your things."

"Thank you, Solari." Gabrielle felt relieved that she'd have her staff for the challenge. She hastily put her sword on her back then her mask followed. She carefully positioned the mask over her head and last she took her staff that Ephiny had given her.

"Come on," Ephiny urged.

The small group hurried to the circle of Amazons, however, only Gabrielle broke through the Amazons and stood on the edge of the circle. She knelt down and rested the staff across her lap.

Faolan sat down too, and he searched his friend's eyes.

Gabrielle softly smiled at her dedicated friend. She freed her right hand from the staff and still in her hand was the Great Oak's acorn. She curled up her hand and whispered, "I love you, Fao."

The wolf twisted his head and nuzzled his friend's right hand that held the acorn. "Rrrrr." He straightened out his neck then dropped his tongue out.

Gabrielle chuckled, then she quickly tucked the acorn into her leather haltertop for later. She stood up and was met by the soft blue eyes of Andra. She was warmed to see her sister now.

Andra shook her head once then teased, "I won't bother to yell at you now." She bit her bottom lip yet pleaded, "Be careful."

"I will," Gabrielle promised. She scanned over her friends' faces. She didn't know what to say so she turned around and stepped into the makeshift ring made by the crowd of Amazons.

Queen Melosa stood on the last step of the dais. She held a black staff in her right hand. She stepped off the dais and checked her mask over her head to make sure it was secure. She walked up to the central spot of the circle.

Princess Gabrielle slowly approached the queen and stopped once she was five paces away. She lifted her staff horizontally.

"It's not too late to retract your challenge, Gabrielle," Melosa politely offered.

The princess shook her head and shot back, "And it's not too late for you to stop the war."

"The Centaurs and Amazons will always be enemies." Melosa's words were almost lost in the increasing winds.

"And the best allies were once enemies," Gabrielle called over the wind. "Your blindness will not destroy my Nation."

"It is not your Nation," the queen yelled. She suddenly lunged for the bard.

Gabrielle raised her staff and stopped the reckless attack. She stepped back once then a second time. She spun her staff and mentally prepared for the fight. She shook her head to rid of the hair in front of her face.

Queen Melosa gave a warcry then came at her opponent.

The princess raised her staff and blocked the attack again. She spun away then tried for Melosa's backside.

The queen caught the attack then quickly turned around. She gave a hard thrust at the bard's stomach.

Gabrielle parried the queen's staff away and brought her left end back at the queen's side.

Melosa didn't recover quickly enough and took the blow to her side. She stepped back and sharply inhale against the pain.

The crowed cried out at the princess's move.

Queen Melosa narrowed her eyes and hastily brushed her hair back because of the wind. She raised her staff and stepped to her right.

Gabrielle moved to her right, but she kept her full attention on her opponent. She watched how Melosa's body moved and each muscle reacted to the movements. She then focused on the queen's dark eyes and read deeper into them than she'd ever done. Gabrielle swiftly dropped when she saw a change in the queen's motions.

The queen's staff passed over Gabrielle's head. Melosa then brought her staff downward and stopped Gabrielle's swipe at her feet. She stepped back once and raised her staff again.

Gabrielle was back up, and she bounced on the balls of her feet unlike Melosa. She twirled her staff clockwise then counter clockwise.

Queen Melosa swiftly jumped forward and snapped the staff's right end at the bard.

Gabrielle parried it, then she gave a solid kick at the queen's throat.

Melosa caught the bard's boot on the center of her staff. She then gave a cry and yanked back hard on the staff.

Gabrielle wasn't fully prepared for the move. She sensed her left foot sliding off the ground, and she was lifted into the air. She yelped then slammed on her back. Her sword made the landing even harder and knocked the air from her lungs. She gasped for air.

The queen spun her staff around, stepped forward, and brought an end down at the bard's chest.

Gabrielle heard queen's boots scrape. She still had her staff in her left hand, and she quickly brought it over her chest just in time.

A loud crack rang out and the Amazons responded with cries or yells.

Gabrielle mentally shook away her haze. She told her body to move, and she flipped onto her feet from the new surge of strength.

Melosa stepped back, but she hastily raised her staff when Gabrielle came at her.

The princess repeated rapid attacks with the ends of her staff. She pushed forward harder and made Melosa step back. She then raised her next end up closer to Melosa's head.

Queen Melosa took a direct hit to her right temple. Her head snapped to the left then blood flew from her mouth and nose. She stumbled back and landed onto her right knee.

Gabrielle listened to the Amazons scream and holler. She shoved the voices aside and raised her staff when Melosa's angry face locked on her.

Melosa climbed to her feet and lifted her staff. "Very nice, Gabrielle." She freed a hand and wiped the blood from the side of her face.

Gabrielle made no retort yet merely raised her staff.

The queen felt her vision fuzzy, but she'd ignore it. She blinked once then stepped up to her opponent.

The princess stepped to her left and swiftly moved her staff to her right side when Melosa attacked. She blocked the blow then tapped away Melosa's second attack near her left shoulder. She counter attacked and went for Melosa's stomach.

Melosa swept the attack back then tried her own kick. She hit Gabrielle's left hand. She saw the staff drop from the bard's injured hand, and she went for a second kick.

Gabrielle felt her heart still when her staff was airborne. From the corner of her eye, she watched it land about fifty paces from her. She slotted her eyes at the smirking queen.

Queen Melosa yelled then charged for the weaponless bard.

Gabrielle stepped back and ducked when the staff went over her head. She leaned to her right when it came at her left shoulder. She recalled the many lessons Eponin had given her when she was weaponless. She ducked again then popped up faster than Melosa was recalculating. She grabbed Melosa's staff with both hands and held tightly.

The queen's face darkened with anger. She hadn't expected the princess's attempt, and she tried to jerk the staff free.

Gabrielle slightly smirked and held strong.

Queen Melosa growled then thought of a quick solution. She dug her boots into the ground and started to spin around in a circle.

The princess tried to stop Melosa, but she wasn't as strong as the queen. She soon found her feet up in the air, and she was spinning in a circle. If it was one thing Gabrielle could count on it would be her stomach bringing up her breakfast any heartbeat. She had no choice plus her sweaty palms were making it harder.

Melosa laughed when she saw the princess lost her grip finally.

Gabrielle let out a scream, and she flew through the air. She'd made some earlier calculations that she prayed were right on key. She watched the world spin around her, then she made a hard crash on her left side. She groaned briefly, however, it was the rough feeling on her backside that comforted her.

Queen Melosa faced the princess and felt she was close to the finish of the challenge. She decided a final, harsh blow would end Gabrielle's last fire.

Gabrielle lifted her head when she heard Melosa's boots moving fast on the ground. She ignored the painful aches in her body and used her hands to get up.

Queen Melosa was at a full run, and she lifted her staff for the last blow.

The princess bit her lower lip, and she got onto her right foot and left knee. She reached behind, and her hands wrapped around a familiar shaft.

Melosa lost her warrior like expression when she saw the princess had her staff. She mentally realized that Gabrielle had landed next to the staff. She was just upon Gabrielle, and she knew it was far too late to stop her body's motions.

Gabrielle gave a piercing warcry for the first time, and she brought her staff's end into a thrust. She made a direct aim for Queen Melosa's stomach.

Queen Melosa harshly collided with end of the staff, and she lost her footing. Her weight went completely against the princess's staff.

Gabrielle's warcry repeated, and she used all her body muscle to lift Queen Melosa's larger body. She lifted the queen up into the air with her staff and brought Melosa over her head then behind.

Queen Melosa screamed, lost her staff behind Gabrielle's back, and she flew through the air. She skimmed over the ground for several paces, then she went face first into the harsh dirt. She skid through the dirt for a few paces then stopped. The wind collected a large cloud of dust over her and slowly settled over her body.

Gabrielle climbed to her feet then turned around. She tapped her staff against the ground, stepped over the queen's staff, and started for the queen.

Melosa coughed and moaned against the intense pain in her stomach. She rolled onto her back when cloud dust was blown away and a shadow was over her.

Princess Gabrielle moved her staff and shoved the butt end into the queen's throat. "Yield, Melosa."

The queen blinked away some of the dust from her eyes. She focused on the fuzzy outline of the princess. The anger boiled in her especially when the princess said only her name. "I will not," she spat and tried to swat the bard's staff away.

The princess kept the staff's end in place. She didn't want to have to go to this place with Melosa. "Yield," she coldly ordered.

Queen Melosa snarled then grabbed at the staff. She gave a powerful yank and tore the staff from her throat. She gave a solid kick at the bard's stomach.

Gabrielle took the hit to her lower stomach, and she crumbled to her knees beside the queen. She still held the staff in her right hand, which she grabbed with her left.

Queen Melosa had her hands on the staff too. She first tried to free it from the princess, but she found it coming down at her.

Gabrielle held strong and gritted her teeth. She used her upper body strength with her arm muscles and lower the staff closer to the queen's throat.

Melosa snarled and pushed up with her left leg. She rolled her body and managed to slam Gabrielle down. She was now on top of the bard.

The princess shook her head clear after it'd smacked the hard ground. She focused on the queen's close face above hers, and she still struggled with her staff for control.

Melosa straddled the small princess, and she now took the advantage. She brought the staff closer to the bard's throat. "Any Amazon that feels for the Centaurs is too weak, Gabrielle."

The princess shut her eyes and urged her arms to stop the descending staff.

Queen Melosa had a dark face, and she didn't enjoy what she had to do. She knew it had to be done despite the burden it would bring on the Nation later. She pressed the staff down harder to the bard's neck. "Just let it go, Gabrielle... you don't belong here."

Gabrielle shook her head and cried out when her staff touched her neck. She dug her nails deep into her staff and demanded her staff to listen to her.

"You'll be with your family soon." Melosa released the last of her restraint and pushed the staff into the bard's throat. "And free of your slave bonds."

Gabrielle tried to scream, yet her staff's pressure broke her cry. She arched her stomach into Melosa's as her world darkened and air became a luxury.

Queen Melosa leaned in closer and whispered, "Tell my sister she'll be avenged soon."

Princess Gabrielle's dark world collected a flash of familiar, warm faces. She sensed her grip loosen on her staff as the faces became more solid and their voices spoke to her.

"Gabrielle, hurry along," Herodotus called, "your mother's dinner is getting cold." His face faded away and Lila now showed.

"Come on, Bri... only boys can do that sort of thing." Lila giggled and stole the little bard's scroll from her. "I've never heard of girl bards before." Lila rapidly aged and hair turned blond until she was now Hecuba.

"You will go on," the mother murmured. She rested on a worn bed, and the fever ravaged her body and mind. She took in a wheezy breath but coaxed her daughter. "You will grow into a famous bard." Hecuba kissed her child's creased forehead and whispered, "And you will be free."

Finally Hecuba's hair darkened and darkened until it matched the night. Her green eyes swirled and softened into a vivid blue. Her cheeks bones became chiseled and her jawline well defined. Finally her lips filled out until they matched that of Xena's. Xena's voice was a rich timber that Gabrielle had never heard. "Gabrielle, take your destiny... now!"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Gabrielle cried out, and she threw all her energy into her muscular legs. She rocked her and Melosa's bodies up and over.

Melosa hollered when she was thrown forward and hit her back. She then lost the air in her chest when the princess slammed her body into her already pained stomach. Last her legs were locked down onto the ground by Gabrielle's much more muscular ones.

Princess Gabrielle rammed the staff down until it was pressed hard into Melosa's throat. She was breathing hard and fueled by anger. "I will kill you, Melosa if you do not yield." She clenched her teeth and pressed down.

Melosa shut her eyes when the position was now reversed on her. She grew desperate for air since she'd already lost most of it.

"I won't let the Nation be destroyed by your hatred," Gabrielle whispered. She inhaled sharply then uttered, "There's so much you can still offer the Nation. Don't let the Nation lose you to your pride."

Queen Melosa felt her hands slipping off the staff. Brief flashes of lights passed over her eyes, and she gurgled some. She shook her head a few times when the staff began to crush her throat.

"Please, Melosa," the princess begged, "Help your Nation... yield."

The queen took her last breath that she was allowed then after a beat, she gasped, "Yield."

Gabrielle held her breath at the unbelievable words from the proud queen. She retracted the staff.

Melosa gasped for air then repeated, "I yield." She dropped her hands to the ground when the staff was far from her throat. She took gulps of air and felt the bard's weight leave her body. She tried to gain some control over her frantic heartbeat.

Princess Gabrielle flexed her left hand, which was sore from the fight. She switched the staff into her left hand then flexed her right hand. She breathed deeply a few times before she held out her right hand.

Queen Melosa touched her aching chest briefly. She spotted the hand above, and she took it. She was helped to her feet and stood before the small princess.

Gabrielle lowered her staff's end to the ground yet still gripped it.

Queen Melosa studied Princess Gabrielle, then she nodded once. She reached up to her mask, removed it, and knelt down onto her right knee. She held up her mask in offer and bowed her head.

Princess Gabrielle stared at the mask in disbelief. She lifted her shaky right hand and clutched the mask by its beak. Then after a beat the full weight of the mask was in her hand when Melosa released it.

Councilor Masika appeared from the crowd, and she stepped past the edge of the circle. She placed her hands behind her back then announced, "The mask of the queen has been challenged and has been won by Princess Gabrielle." She stopped and searched the silent crowd then stilled her view onto the kneeling Melosa and standing Gabrielle. "As of now the reign of Queen Gabrielle begins!"

Once Masika's words faded there was a surge of cheers and screams for Gabrielle's reign. The Amazons started to break apart and fill the circle. The din of voices grew louder, and everybody talked at once.

Melosa was on her feet. She stared at Gabrielle for a beat, then she turned.

"Wait, Melosa," Gabrielle tried and took a step forward.

Melosa was quickly swallowed by the crowd of Amazons.

"Melosa?" The bard called, but she couldn't find the former queen.

"Let her be, Gabrielle," Eponin advised. She touched the bard's shoulder.

Gabrielle stopped and lowered her right hand, which held the mask, to her side. She faced Eponin, who had Andra, Ephiny, and Solari next to her.

Faolan squeezed through several Amazons and appeared at the bard's side. He sat and sniffed the queen's mask in his friend's hand. He sneezed and shook his head.

The bard smirked down at the wolf. "I don't think it's my size anyway, boy."

Faolan stuck out his tongue in agreement.

"Well done, Gabrielle," the weapons master praised. She squeezed Gabrielle's shoulder and released her.

"It was damn close," Solari argued.

"A breeze," Gabrielle joked, yet she still hadn't absorbed the fact that she was now queen.

"Obviously." Ephiny had her arms folded, and she surveyed the cuts and small gashes over the bard's body.

The blacksmith kept silent and just shook her head.

Gabrielle saw the look from her sister. She knew she'd be on the receiving end of a lecture from her sister, but it truly didn't matter now. She then glanced to her left when Councilor Masika pushed through the crowd of Amazons.

"My queen," the councilor greeted and bowed her head. She lifted her head and took in Gabrielle's slightly shaken expression from the new title. She bit back her grin and formally stated, "The council and your officers await the decision on the war declaration."

"Of course," the new queen agreed.

"We must return to the meeting hut," the councilor added. "I will gather the council and officers."

"Thank you, Masika."

Masika just dipped her head then disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, you better get to it, my queen," Andra teased.

"Duty calls already," Solari thoroughly tormented.

Gabrielle slightly pointed her staff at Solari. "Watch who you're talking too, Solari."

"Yes, my queen." Solari laughed deeply.

Gabrielle took a deep breath and willed her body and mind to work together now. She smiled down at the wolf and gently ordered, "Come on, Fao."

"Rrruh." Faolan was very happy to pass through the crowd and follow his friend.

Gabrielle received endless congratulations and many thank yous from Amazons. She was mostly shocked by the thank yous, but she warmly received them all. She finally broke through the crowd and headed back to the administration hut. When she came to the large hut, she was met by Vara.

"Congratulations, my queen." Vara gave a deep bow then straightened up. "The head councilor and several councilors have already entered."

"Thank you, Vara."

"My pleasure," the guard replied and opened the door.

Queen Gabrielle entered the cool hallway of the administration hut. She decided on a slow walk down the hall because she needed a few beats to catch her breath. Everything was happening so quickly, and she couldn't believe it just yet.

Faolan stopped by the meeting room door and peered up at his hesitant friend.

Gabrielle faintly smiled at the wolf, and she shook her head. "I would say it was damn luck, Faolan, but I know it wasn't by far."

Faolan nodded once then sniffed at the thatch door.

"Come on." Gabrielle tucked the queen's mask under her arm, opened the door, and silently entered. Once she was close to the large table, she set the queen's mask down near the edge. "Is everybody here?"

"Almost, my queen," Masika reported. "Would you like a seat?"

"I'm fine... thank you." Gabrielle approached the handful of councilors. She gazed over the war declaration, but she stopped when the door opened again.

Commander Kaylee came in, followed by her officers, Eponin, and the last two councilors that were required for the meeting. The stratègos ordered her officers stand off to the right, and she stood in front of them.

Councilor Masika extracted the quill from the inkwell and bent over the scroll. She went to Melosa's signature and drew a line through it. "My queen, it is yours to approve." She held out the quill to the new queen.

Queen Gabrielle took the quill and briefly glanced at it. She wasn't sure how to do this, but she was a bard with an imagination. First she returned the quill back into the inkwell then stated, "I will not approve of the war declaration."

"My queen," a councilor spoke up, "the Centaurs have repeatedly broken Amazon laws."

"Since when?" the queen fired back. "I have been working with them for four seasons now." She glared at the councilor. "You'll have to try better than that." She then picked up the war declaration from the table and held it by its parchment. "This will seal the Amazon's death." Gabrielle searched the councilors' faces. "We will be at war with the Centaurs and Draco." She then looked to the stratègos. "Commander Kaylee, what is your prediction that we can defeat both the Centaurs and Draco?"

The stratègos felt all eyes go to her. She was confident and stepped forward from her spot. She had a rough voice when she replied, "We will mostly likely fail, my queen. Our forces are strong but not strong enough to take on a warlord and the Centaurs simultaneously." She paused then honestly stated, "It's suicidal."

Gabrielle nodded then turned back to the councilors. "Are all of you prepared to sign this?" She held out the scroll to them. "Think about it carefully because you're sending your Nation into this war... your sending your daughters, sisters, and for some your wives." She stopped and searched the councilors faces and read that they were backing down from the declaration. "Who of you will sign first?" She held out the war declaration to the councilors and patiently waited.

Councilor Masika also waited a certain time, then she turned to the queen. "I believe there's a new majority, my queen."

"There is," Queen Gabrielle agreed. She placed her staff on the table and grabbed the scroll by its parchment side. She then proceeded to rip it apart. "There will be no war against the Centaurs. Our enemy is Draco, and we will write and sign a declaration for him." Gabrielle had the declaration in pieces, and she slammed it on the table near her staff. "What is the majority?"

"Draco," a councilor spoke.

"Draco," repeated another councilor.

Each councilor repeated the decision until it finished with the head councilor. The queen then continued to speak about working out relations with the Centaurs to help them defeat Draco. The only fear was that the current, thin relations that Gabrielle had produced with the Centaurs were already severed. She planned to see to that this afternoon and meet with them. She prayed news of her new rulership would waver the Centaurs.

At the end of the meeting, the councilors left the room and went to work on a new war declaration. The military officers and the weapons master also left. Faolan took his spot beside his friend when she came closer. The stratègos had remained behind and wished to speak alone with the new queen.

"We stand a higher chance of success with the Centaurs' help," the stratègos offered.

Gabrielle had collected her staff, and she now picked up the queen's mask. "I think we do too." She glanced at Faolan in hidden signal to go.

Commander Kaylee stepped through the open door once the white wolf passed. She took a spot beside the queen's only open side. "I do fear this strange woman that Melosa told me about."

The queen slowly strolled down the torchlit hallway and went to the main doors. "Seven is an automaton."

The stratègos's head slowly bobbed, and she quietly considered the problem.

"I have a friend that may be able to help us," Queen Gabrielle gently mentioned.

Commander Kaylee was surprised by the news, but she stepped closer to the bard. "Who, my queen?"

"Hercules," Gabrielle simply supplied.

The stratègos stopped by the closed double-doors of the main entrance. She turned to the queen. "Hercules?" She shook her head. "My queen, he is an enemy of Queen Hippolyta."

Gabrielle leaned against her staff some then corrected, "Was. And he's a friend of mine." She shook her head once. "Commander, if he can help us stop this automaton, then I think we need to accept it. We don't have the luxury to figure out some plan."

Commander Kaylee placed her hands on her hips and briefly looked away. She focused back on the young queen. "You're right." She clenched her teeth some then tried to relax. "I don't think killing her is the answer though."

The bard was somewhat surprised by the stratègos's words. She even felt relieved. "The gods control her... that's going to be hard to beat."

"And the gods are responsible for her actions... not her." Commander Kaylee nodded at the entrance door and opened them. She let the queen and wolf pass first then followed. She briefly nodded at the guard but continued along the queen's side. "We have to try something, my queen."

Gabrielle stopped walking once she was far enough from the administration hut. She turned to the stratègos. "I don't argue your point one bit." She sighed and looked away for an instant then back at the stratègos. "We have to be ready for the part where we can't help her. We are dealing with the gods here."

Commander Kaylee brushed back her auburn hair, which was shoulder length. She locked her steel blue eyes on the new queen. "I concur."

Gabrielle felt slightly relieved that the stratègos now sided with her. "I do have an idea, but I won't have time to prepare it."

Commander Kaylee slightly grinned and commented, "I believe I have some time."

The bard smiled at those words. "You've met the shaman Yakut?" After the stratègos's nod, Gabrielle continued to speak. "A shaman works in the spiritual world... I'm hoping there's something that Yakut can do to help Seven."

Commander Kaylee couldn't imagine what it was that Yakut could do. She shook her head yet replied, "I'll talk to her."

"Thank you, commander." Gabrielle offered a smile then started to move away some. "I plan to talk to the Centaurs today. I'm praying we haven't lost our relations with them."

Commander Kaylee raised an eyebrow and smirked. "My queen, if anybody can salvage the relations it would be you."

The bard laughed and shook her head. "Let's hope so." She then touched the stratègos's bare arm with the outside of her hand. "Call me Gabrielle."

The stratègos slightly lost her commander mask and replied, "Only if you call me Kaylee."

"Deal." Gabrielle wrinkled up her nose in an innocent look.

Kaylee chuckled and stepped away once. "I look forward to working with you, Gabrielle." She turned on her boots and marched off without another word or look.

The new, young queen blinked at the backwards compliment from her stratègos. She slowly smiled and peered down at her furry friend. "Well, this might just work out, Faolan."

"Rrrrr," the wolf replied.

"So, ready to see Tyldus, boy?"

"Rrrrrruh," Faolan replied.

Gabrielle shook her head and faintly grinned. "You just want some bones from him." She lifted her head and raised the queen's mask up to her face. She stared at the mask's front and stared deep into the empty eyes. She found it hard to believe she was now queen, but yet it felt fitting to her. Slowly a smile eased over her face when she realized all the potential she now held to better her Nation. Her Amazon Nation had an endless destiny in Gabrielle's eyes.

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 8**

"We'll be there in two days, my liege," Borias reminded.

The Conqueror was clenching the ends of a table, and she was bent over the table. She stared down at a detailed map of the Macedonia Providence. She studied the borders of the Amazon Nation, which was located just south of the border to the Illyrians. "And where does Tracker believe Draco and his army is located?"

Borias came to the right side of the table. He carefully studied the map then pointed at a valley several Roman miles from the Amazon Nation. "Here."

The Conqueror studied the distance between the warlord and the Amazons. She figured that it had to be at least a quarter of a day's ride between the enemies.

"The Centaurs are on the east side of the Amazon Nation." Borias traced his fingertip over the map and stopped on the east side about the same Roman miles from the Nation as the warlord was located.

"Interesting," Xena muttered. "The Amazons are sandwiched between Draco and the Centaurs."

Borias straightened up and folded his arms. "If Draco wins the Centaurs then the Amazons have little hope."

"Mmm." Xena straightened up and placed her hands on her hips. She tried to gauge the best tactic for them once they arrived.

"Are we putting ourselves between the Amazons and Centaurs?"

The ruler pulled away from her thoughts and focused on Borias. It was only she and Borias in her tent for the late night discussion about their plans. "No." She tilted her head and stared back at the map. "Our concern is Draco... what becomes of the Amazon and Centaur relations does not matter to us."

"Tomorrow your message to Queen Melosa will go out," Borias offhandedly mentioned. "I hear Melosa takes little assistance."

"A typical Amazon," the Conqueror agreed, "High on pride and low on cunningness." She peered up at her old friend. "Where do you think the battle will take place between the Amazons and Draco?"

"If Draco is smart, he'll stay away from the forest." The stratègos bent over the map again. "It'll be here... south... closer to Aegae."

"It'll certainly leave the Amazons trapped," Xena agreed. "There's a deep river here that runs south then east along the Amazon's northern borders until it connects with the Axius River."

"It completely blocks any northern escape." Borias chuckled and shook his head. "The Amazons picked a bad spot to build their Nation."

"They don't have to worry about invasion from the north," Xena thoughtfully considered aloud. She then lifted her head to Borias and grinned.

Borias knew that look, and he mimicked it. "And Draco would assume the same for him."

The Conqueror now had her plan building. "We'll split the army apart tomorrow. You'll take half of the army around Draco's camp to the west side and wait there. I'll keep him distracted from noticing your position. When he moves south to take on the Amazons and me, then you'll need to come up behind him."

"He may try to escape west from there," Borias considered.

"Yes," Xena agreed, "except he'll find a slight problem." She pointed at the western direction, which depicted a heavily forested area. "The timbers will be ripe for burning."

The stratègos grunted and remarked, "The vincentes will easily set the forest ablaze if set in the right location."

"And they will be... let's just pray the winds are in our favor." The ruler smirked at her stratègos. "See to the army tonight. As soon as contact is made with Queen Melosa then Draco will know of our presence."

"Let's hope he doesn't already," Borias argued. He stepped towards the tent flap. "I'll report back tonight."

The Conqueror nodded once then watched him go. She turned back to the map, and she wondered exactly how Queen Melosa would react to the letter she needed to prepare tonight. Xena had already setup alliances with several other Amazon Nations in southern Greece, but each Nation was different. Xena didn't even want to consider how the Thrace Amazon Nation would react to her arrival when time came for her to conquer eastern Greece.

Xena set aside her thoughts, and she went to her small desk. She pulled out a blank scroll and worked out a brief yet very forthcoming message to Queen Melosa. She offered assistance to the Amazon Nation in stopping Draco and whether the Amazons took it or not, she planned to stop Draco. She then would start her campaign by taking Macedonia.

The Conqueror signed the message then she picked up the purple, burning candle to her left. She carefully tilted the candle in a habitual fashion. She watched the purple wax fall and pool beside her signature. She set the candlestick aside then picked up her stone stamp that held her signet. She carefully pressed the stamp into the warm wax and pulled back the stone stamp, which revealed her signet of a lion's head.

Soon the Conqueror rolled up her message and tied it with one of her official, purple thongs. She tightly clutched it and marched to the tent flap where her two guards stood. "Deliver this," she ordered.

The right guard received the scroll. He clapped his bronze chest then hurried off. The guard soon made it to the messenger that'd been selected to ride off with the message at first light.

The messenger retrieved the scroll from the hoplite and thanked him. The scroll held tightly in the messenger's hand, but it soon was tucked away into a saddlebag for several candlemarks. At dawn, the scroll came back out of the saddlebag and was transferred into a leather pouch. The gold tip of the scroll poked out of the pouch, and soon wind was brushing against the exposed end of the scroll. The scroll stayed tucked in the pouch despite the seeming endless bouncy ride into a more cooler climate.

The sun eventually set and the scroll's golden end could only be seen from a campfire's flames. It still remained in the same pouch, but the pouch was no longer slung over the messenger's body. Instead the pouch rested against a set of saddlebags for many candlemarks until Helios awoke again. Once more, the pouch was picked up and slung over the the messenger's head.

The scroll continued its ride north and only found the ride easier once the messenger slowed for some reason in a forest. The scroll sparkled now and again under the sunlight that pierced through the tree's leaves.

Soon, the sealed scroll was extracted from its home and fully exposed to the sunlight. Its one end remained in the messenger's hand while the free end was soon covered by a small, warm hand that was also callused. The messenger released the scroll and let it be taken by its formal receiver.

Commander Kaylee peered over the queen's shoulder and carefully watched. Her eyes flickered to the Conqueror's messenger then back to the scroll when the queen untied the thong.

Queen Gabrielle felt her heartbeat accelerate, and her hands trembled. She licked her lips once she had the thong free. She was very grateful her mask was still over her face or else the messenger and stratègos would have seen her nervousness. She carefully unrolled the scroll then a familiar handwriting became visible to her.

Gabrielle first noticed that the opening of the message was for Queen Melosa. So it was obvious the Conqueror knew nothing of Gabrielle's takeover of the Amazon Nation. The letter offered friendly assistance to stopping the warlord Draco, which surprised the bard. She hadn't expected Xena to be this close or the message to be about any help, but she thought it'd be more about formal alliances. Gabrielle quickly realized that the Conqueror, her old friend, would soon arrive near the Nation.

"My queen," the stratègos called. She could tell the bard was caught off guard somehow, and Kaylee didn't know why. "Perhaps we should offer a guest hut to Vasilis until you can prepare a response."

The Conqueror's messenger, Vasilis, kept his hands behind his back and waited. Beside his was his steed and saddlebags on the horse. "I would be grateful, Queen Melosa."

The stratègos prepared to correct the messenger, but the queen stopped her.

"Commander, could you show our guest to a hut?" Queen Gabrielle turned to the stratègos, who had her mask back. She then curtly added, "Please."

Commander Kaylee hesitated and briefly showed her confusion. She cleared her throat then nodded. "Of course, my queen." She turned to the messenger and ordered, "Follow me, Vasilis. We'll stable your horse first." She escorted the Conqueror's messenger away from the queen and wolf.

Gabrielle remained in the middle of the village where she and the stratègos had met up with the messenger. The bard had been riding back from the Centaur village when she quickly heard of the messenger's arrival. She felt her head spinning, and she wasn't sure what to do now that Xena was on her way.

"Let's go back to the hut, boy." The queen pushed her mask back finally. On her way to the hut, she passed Solari and asked Solari if she could send Ephiny to her hut. Solari promised she'd track Ephiny down right away.

Gabrielle finally entered her quiet hut, and she propped her staff against the wall. She came over to her desk and set the official message down on it. She then pulled out her chair and slumped in it quickly.

Faolan sat down next to his friend, and he rested his chin on Gabrielle's closest knee.

"I can't believe this, Fao." The queen dropped her back and closed her eyes. "A warlord, the Conqueror, an automaton, the Centaurs, and maybe Hercules will be here shortly. What's next? The Romans in our backyard?"

Faolan whined and shifted his chin around.

"Yakut was right," the queen muttered, "the Fates are going to collide." She opened her eyes and stared at the thatch ceiling over her head. She raised her head up and reached to her neck. She carefully lifted up the quill necklace that she'd worn every since her mother returned it to her. She stared at the quill that protruded from her fingertips. "Xena," she whispered, "what are you planning?"

Gabrielle broke from her thoughts when there was a rap at the door. She straightened up and called, "Enter."

Faolan lifted his chin from Gabrielle's knee and twisted his head. He stuck out his tongue when Ephiny entered.

"Hi," Ephiny greeted, "Solari said you were looking for me." She shut the door and came over to her friend.

"Read this." Gabrielle picked up the message and handed it to her friend.

The Amazon gingerly took it and noticed how official it was by the untied thong. She opened it and read over the message, but she held her breath briefly when she saw the signature at the end. "Sweet Artemis." She peered over the top of the scroll and gazed at Gabrielle.

"I know," the bard murmured. "Do you notice one thing about the message?"

"Besides the fact we're about to have the Conqueror bearing down on the Nation? No." Ephiny rolled up the scroll. "What else?"

"It's addressed to Melosa," Gabrielle informed and tilted her head.

Ephiny set the scroll down then shrugged. "She's somewhat misinformed about your reign."

The bard dipped her head and remained quiet for a beat.

Ephiny slightly narrowed her eyes and wondered what was on the bard's mind. She slightly worried when Gabrielle's emotional eyes lifted to her.

"I don't think she needs to know I am the queen."

"What?" Ephiny barked.

Faolan slightly jumped at Ephiny's tone. He twisted his head and stared up at the loud Amazon.

"Just wait, Ephiny." The Amazon Queen paused until her friend was visibly calm, then she explained, "You, Solari, Melosa, Andra, and Eponin are the only ones that know of my brand. If word spreads that I am the queen then the slavers may put two and two together."

"Gabrielle," Ephiny argued, "I don't think you'll have to fear the slavers coming after you."

"Ephiny," Gabrielle shot back, "look at Draco? He's here because of me. He wants me so he can have leverage over Xena." She shook her head. "Why wouldn't the slavers be any different? Xena has already been fighting them, and if they find out who I am to her then they'll seek me out. The fact that I am the Amazon Queen is an extra incentive."

"It is impossible for your name not to spread when you are the queen."

Gabrielle gave a challenging look back. "Who says the queen's name is Gabrielle?" She saw Ephiny's perplexed face so she picked up the scroll. "Xena thinks Melosa is the queen. Why not keep it that way?"

"Wait, wait." Ephiny held up her hands. "You want to return the queen's mask to Melosa?"

"No," Gabrielle replied, "I'm saying we can portray her as the queen."

Ephiny lifted her right hand and massaged her forehead. "Melosa would have to agree." She shook her head then asked, "How long do you expect you can keep up such a charade, Gabrielle?"

"Just long enough until we get out of this mess," the bard answered.

"And the slavers?" the Amazon argued.

Gabrielle shook her head then reminded, "They won't matter anymore once Xena takes over Greece."

"She'll abolish the slave market," Ephiny softly agreed. "Hopefully your brand will become null too."

"That's what I pray for too," the queen murmured.

"What if Xena comes here... into the village? She may seek an alliance."

Gabrielle shrugged and answered, "That's fine. I'll have Melosa handle it."

"And what will you do?" Ephiny narrowed her eyes and already knew the answer so she chided, "Hide in your hut?"

The bard shrugged and replied, "Most likely." She sighed and shook her head. "If Xena knows I am here then word will get out."

"You do realize how dangerous this game is?" Ephiny carefully watched the bard's face. "Xena has the potential to be the ruler of Greece. If she finds out you were the queen and hiding from her... Gabrielle..."

"I know," the worried bard murmured. "If she forms an alliance with the Nation and later finds out I am the true queen... she may void the alliance."

"And declare us an enemy," Ephiny added. "She won't trust you or the Nation." She squatted down and became eye level with her friend. "This is incredibly dangerous, Gabrielle. I think you need to bite the arrowhead on this one."

Gabrielle dipped her head and whispered, "Ephiny, I can't endanger the Nation because of my brand."

"You can't endanger the Nation because of your fears," Ephiny argued.

"I'm not... I'm thinking of the Nation's safety."

Ephiny sighed and lowered her head for a beat. She lifted it and carefully studied the already set determination in the bard's eyes. "I think you're making a mistake."

"I know I'm making a mistake," Gabrielle relented, "but it'll save the the Nation. If any alliance is formed with Xena and becomes endangered because of me, I can always step down and hand the mask back to Melosa. Then it'll only be my personal relationship with Xena that'll be severed."

Ephiny patted the bard's knee then stood up. "You're too stubborn, Gabrielle." She then offered, "You'll have to get Melosa's consent."

Gabrielle was slightly grim, but she mumbled, "I doubt that'll be hard." She turned her eyes to the rolled up message from the Conqueror.

The message scroll remained on the table for a few candlemarks then near sunset, it was lifted by that same warm, small hand and carried for awhile. It was handed off to another woman, who unrolled it and viewed it. The scroll then was set down on another desk and placed next to a blank scroll.

Carefully and slowly, the blank scroll started to fill up with words that answered back to the first message. Once the scroll held the proper response, there came a final signature then a wax seal by the signature. Next, the response scroll was rolled up gingerly and tied with an official thong. The response message was picked up by a warm, large hand and carried out of some hut then through the Amazon village.

Vasilis was just prepared to go to bed after he'd had a meal in the mess hut. He straightened out his back when he took in the queen's face for the first time. He bowed his head and greeted, "Good evening, Queen Melosa."

Melosa brushed back her curly, dark hair and remained formal. "Good evening, Vasilis. I have a message for the Conqueror." She held up the scroll.

Vasilis paused when he felt like the queen had grown slightly taller and her voice deeper. He shook it off and accepted the scroll. "It is good word?"

"Yes," Melosa replied, "I look forward to meeting her."

Vasilis slightly smiled. "Of course. Thank you for your hospitality tonight."

"It was our pleasure." The Amazon bowed and offered, "Have a good night, Vasilis." She straightened up and started on her trek back.

"You as well, Queen Melosa," the messenger called back. He briefly watched her go, then he reentered his hut. He quickly stowed the response message into his pouch.

The response scroll also had a tip sticking out of the pouch like the prior message. It's bronze top reflected the firelight coming from the fireplace then it disappeared into the late night. By Helios's awakening, the response scroll found itself on a bouncy ride in a wooded terrain. The scroll spent another night in the pouch, but by the early morning it founds itself carried through a bustling camp and into a large, firm hand.

The Conqueror thanked the messenger, and she stepped away from several of her hoplites. She freed the thong, unrolled the scroll, and took in the words of appreciation. She grinned at finding out she was welcomed onto Amazonian soil if she wished it. She raised an eyebrow at Queen Melosa's signature then the signet of a bird's eye.

The ruler rolled up the scroll and slowly strolled through the busy camp. She studied how her hoplites quickly prepared to travel for today. She suspected they'd make it to Aegae today, then they would continue the rest of the way tomorrow.

Xena held the scroll in her right hand and tucked it behind her back and held her hand in place with her left hand. She was making her way to the temporary corral where Argo waited for her. She expected her army to be prepared sooner than normal since she only had half of the hoplites. Although the cavalry could be slower at times, but she wasn't planning on it today.

The Conqueror approached her golden mare, who was tacked and ready to go. She went to the saddlebags and tucked the scroll away. She then efficiently mounted her horse and took the reins into her hands.

"My liege," an chiliarchèses greeted. He stood off to the right in his regal hoplite wear. His hands were free so he tucked them between his cape and back. "The army is almost prepared. What are your orders?"

The ruler studied the chiliarchèses, who was a commander under the stratègos. She briefly considered his request then replied, "I'll deal with the cavalry. See that the hoplites are in formation in half of a candlemark."

The commanding hoplite bowed to his leader. "Right away, my liege." He turned and marched off with his armor echoing his steps.

The Conqueror's thinned army of thousand five hundred hoplites quickly started to form. The cavalry or rather hippeis was five hundred strong and led by two hipparchis. She planned to have them take up the rear of the army this time instead of the normal front.

First, Xena spoke with the two hipparchis and instructed them to lead the hippeis behind the army. She then caught up with the chiliarchèses, who stood before the hoplite army. He'd already commanded to the army to get into phalanx formation as the Conqueror favored the formation mostly. He bowed to his leader on the golden mare, then he took orders to begin the march.

The Conqueror remained at the head of her army and guided them north towards the small town of Aegae. She had every intent to take the town with whatever means if they did not annex to her polis. Aegae was considered a small city, but it was the beating heart of the Macedonia Providence. A candlemark before sundown, the Conqueror ordered her army to break in a large and mostly open valley. She waited until the army was mostly organized and began to prepare the temporary camp. She had her two wing commanders, or ilarchès, handle the camp building. She and the chiliarchèses along with fifty hippeis took a ride to Aegae.

Xena slowed Argo when she came to the crest of the hill. She shifted in her saddle and listened to her hippeis and chiliarchèses take her sides. She carefully scanned over the small city of Aegae that filled the valley and spread out into the next valley.

The chiliarchèses adjusted the reins in his hands. "I would image that's the town office, my liege." He freed his right hand and pointed at the prestiges building.

The Conqueror tilted her head and studied the building she'd spotted earlier. "I believe so, Bastien."

The chiliarchèses, Bastien, reclaimed his reins and mentioned, "If Draco does not already know of our position, then he will once we have Aegae."

"Hmmm," the ruler softly agreed, "that's the plan."

Bastien didn't expect the response, but he should have known his leader's intent. He suddenly grinned.

Xena saw the smirk, yet she ordered everybody to ride down into Aegae. They would enter through the south gate and ride to the northern portion where the officials would be located in the town office.

Already in the city was a tall man, who was well-known among the people of Aegae and well-known throughout all of Greece. He'd spent the night in Aegae after his long travels to rush to Macedonia, and he now walked out of a stable with his horse in tow. He faintly smiled at his partner.

"You ready, Herc?"

"All set," Hercules promised. He patted his gelding then mounted the horse. He watched his friend, Iolaus, mount his horse with ease. Hercules glanced to his right when the last person from their small party joined them. He offered a smile to the Amazon.

Gryta slipped her boot into the stirrup then easily maneuvered into the saddle. "The ride to the Nation isn't far from here. We'll only take half a day."

Iolaus moved his horse around so that he was beside the Amazon. "It's north from here?"

"Yes," Gryta informed, "just north and slightly west."

"Let's get moving then," the demi-god urged. He tapped his horse's sides and started the journey through the bustling city.

Iolaus followed and the Amazon took up the rear. They headed north through the city and started for the northern gates that would take them to the only road that led anywhere near the Amazon Nation. It was a heavily traveled road for both the Amazons and the merchants of Aegae, who traded with the Nation.

Iolaus carefully maneuvered his horse through the crowds at the slow pace. Then about twenty hoplites on foot were quickly marching down the streets in a southern direction. He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Hercules.

Hercules watched the hoplites rush past them, and he looked to Gryta for some explanation.

The Amazon rarely saw the city's militants in operation. She became slightly concerned that maybe Draco had moved near Aegae for some reason. Gryta stopped her horse when another group of hoplites were coming past them.

Hercules halted his horse by the Amazon's. He neared the passing hoplites and called, "Excuse me."

The leader of the party halted the hoplites. "Yes, sir?"

Hercules was surprised the hoplites would stop, but he figured he better not waste their time. "Where is everybody headed?"

The hoplite noted the Amazon with the man, and he had problem divulging anything. The alliance between Aegae and the Macedonia Amazon Nation was quite old and strong. "The Conqueror has arrived."

Gryta was shocked and quickly demanded, "When?"

The hoplite turned to the Amazon and replied, "Just now." He hesitated then mentioned, "It would be wise to alert Queen Melosa of the Conqueror's arrival."

"I will," the Amazon softly agreed. "Thank you."

The hoplite nodded then turned back to his party. "Fall out." He continued the fast march south through the city.

Hercules watched them go, then he casted his gaze further through the city until he could just make out the south wall. His lips slowly thinned while he mulled over the Conqueror's surprising arrival in Aegae.

"We should go," Iolaus mentioned.

"Yes," Gryta agreed, "the queen must know of the Conqueror's arrival."

Hercules returned his focus to the group. "It would be nice to know why."

The Amazon shook her head and urged, "There is no time."

The demi-god sighed and nodded his head. He tapped his gelding's sides then continued north. He tried to figure out the Conqueror's unexpected arrival in Aegae. He'd heard that she'd go first to Epirus then continue her campaign from there. The fact that she was in Macedonia did not add up correctly.

Hercules had yet to meet the famous and powerful ruler of southern Greece. He's heard all the stories of her conquest and humanly impossible feats. He wondered if half of it wasn't blown out of proportion, but somehow he suspected not because there's never been a greater leader than Alexander the Great, until now.

Hercules and Iolaus had trekked down into southern Greece during the reconstruction period. They'd gone to Athens first and then later to Corinth. It'd been in Corinth that Hercules and his friend became shocked by the dramatic changes. The last time either of them had been in Corinth there'd been heavy poverty thanks to the king's lack of care. Corinth was another city and dramatically changed into a clean city that had happy citizens.

Originally, Hercules had never heard of the Warrior Princess. Word never reached him until she conquered Sparta and the later the Peloponnese Providence. He expected this Xena to be like the rest of the warlords so he and Iolaus packed up supplies and planned to stop her. Yet as their southern ride brought them closer to the providence the reports were nothing but praising songs. The demi-god halted his pursuit when he'd entered Corinth and listened to the woes of the people under the tyrannical king. For the first time, Hercules prayed that a warlord would defeat the Greek city-states.

There was some reason why the Conqueror and Hercules had never met, but it seemed that the Fates would bring them together soon. Hercules planned to assess this ruler form head to toe and determine whether she was truly honorable enough to ruler Greece. Hercules could not let Greeks fall under her reign if she as anything less.

While Gryta guided Hercules and Iolaus north, the city of Aegae remained busy with the Conqueror's arrival. The Conqueror and her small band were escorted into the city by forty militants and brought to the official building. Xena commanded her hippeis to dismount and wait for her. She and Bastien were then welcomed into the administration building for the city where they were greeted by several officials.

The twelve officials of the city escorted the Conqueror and chiliarchèses into a large meeting room. There they exchanged wine cups and began to talk about current affairs. The head official, Kratos, was proud to have the Conqueror in his city. He'd heard of her pending arrival but hadn't expected her here for many moons.

"I hear there's a warlord north of here," Xena mentioned to Kratos.

Kratos shifted on his sandals and drank some wine first. "Yes, we've been on guard in case he plans to attack the city."

"You have any dealings with him?"

Kratos shook his head. "Nothing as of yet. He seems to be focused on the Amazons."

The Conqueror found that of interest, and she asked, "Any news from the Amazons?"

"None actually," Kratos admitted, "which is truly strange." He moved to his right and set his wine cup down on a nearby table. "For as long as I can remember we've always had close relations with the Amazons. Our trade relations are very strong with them." He paused and carefully thought back over his memories. "I recall when the previous queen helped Aegae stop a warlord." He peered up at the taller ruler. "They have yet to ask for assistance in stopping this warlord."

"Do you know why?"

Kratos huffed and replied, "I suspect it's their queen."

"Melosa," Xena supplied.

"Yes, she's rather stubborn and headstrong." Kratos picked up his wine cup when it was refilled by the passing server. "Queen Melosa has serious problems too. I suspect the relations with the Centaurs will go sour."

The Conqueror filed this away for later. She then offhandedly questioned, "Do you know who their princess is?"

Kratos peered into his wine cup as if it had the answer. He mulled it over then shook his head. "I know they have a princess, but I can't recall her name." He furrowed his eyebrows then mentioned, "I don't believe I've ever met her." He gazed up at the ruler again. "I met the previous princess... she was Queen Melosa's younger sister." He brightened when he recalled that princess's name. "Terreis was her name. She was very nice... nothing like her sister. They were like night and day."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed... by the Centaurs."

The Conqueror quickly pieced together why the Amazons and Centaurs had rocky relations. She imagined that Queen Melosa wanted nothing but vengeance for her sister's death. "What do you know of Draco?"

Kratos sipped on his wine then replied, "Not much, I'm afraid. He just randomly surfaced near the Amazon Nation." He opened his mouth to say something else, but he faltered briefly.

Xena sensed it so she tried to encourage the official. "If Draco defeats the Amazons... there won't be much to stop him from coming here, Kratos."

Kratos bowed his head then peered back up. There was some conviction in his eyes when he proclaimed, "Besides you, Conqueror."

The Conqueror held back her smirk, yet she declared, "I am Greece's guardian."

Kratos smiled at the ruler's prose. "And Aegae would be in favor of such a guardian."

The Warrior Princess had grown to the politics that all politicians used around her. She mirrored Kratos's knowing smile. "Perhaps an accord is required then?"

"With the honorable Conqueror? I don't need to be an oracle to know what prosperity you bring, Conqueror." He held out his hand in pre-agreement. "To future relations, my liege?"

Xena smiled when Kratos hooked her title. She collapsed the official's hand in a strong shake. "To future relations."

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 9**

"Welcome to the Nation, Hercules." Queen Gabrielle took the demi-god's arm to hers. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Hercules returned Gabrielle's shake and still tried to absorb the recent news that Gabrielle was no longer the princess but the queen. "And thank you for taking my open offer for help." He released arms and smiled. "Iolaus and I will do everything we can to help."

"I appreciate it." The bard returned the warm smile. She then grinned when Iolaus came out of the stables and was brushing his leather pants off. "Iolaus."

Iolaus approached his partner, but he smiled at Gabrielle. "It's been a long time."

"Too long, my friend." Gabrielle stepped forward and hugged her friend.

Iolaus returned the strong hug and pulled back with a glow on his face. "You've aged so beautifully."

Hercules rolled his eyes.

Gabrielle blushed and softly laughed. "Thank you." She stepped back until she was next to her stratègos, Melosa, and Masika. "I'd like you to meet a few of my officials." She turned and held out her hand to the stratègos. "This is the stratègos of the army, Commander Kaylee."

Commander Kaylee stepped forward and shook both men's arms. She gave them warm greetings.

The bard then introduced Melosa next, and she noted Hercules and Iolaus exchanged looks. Finally, she introduced the head of council, Masika. She could already tell that Hercules and Iolaus would get along well with the stratègos and councilor. She wasn't too sure about Melosa, who was most likely irritated by the surprised arrival of the demi-god.

"I know you both must be weary from your journey here," Gabrielle mentioned.

"We're okay," Hercules argued. "I know you must want to brief us on the situation."

The queen nodded then glanced at her officials for any rejections. She heard and saw none so she turned back to the newcomers. "We can go to a meeting room." She then instructed Commander Kaylee to take them because she wanted a moment with Gryta. Once they were on their way, Gabrielle disappeared into the stable and sought out the historian.

"Good afternoon, my queen," the Amazon greeted from behind the stall.

Gabrielle shook her head and grinned. "Hello, Gryta." She leaned against the stall's door and watched the Amazon brush down her horse. "Thank you for retrieving Hercules and Iolaus so quickly."

Gryta paused and glanced at the new queen. "It was my pleasure, my queen."

"Gryta," the bard warned about the formality. "I'm not as strict as Melosa was about titles."

Gryta smiled, which slowly formed into a grin. "I suppose many things about you are different than Melosa."

Gabrielle chuckled, yet she nodded.

Gryta pulled the brush away from the horse then came over to the queen. "I do have some news."

The bard grew tense but urged, "About?"

"The Conqueror," the historian informed, "she was in Aegae when we left this morning."

"Already?" Gabrielle murmured and bowed her head.

"You know?"

The queen lifted her head and replied, "She sent a message that she was joining us in battle against Draco."

"That's great," Gryta declared, yet she noticed the lack of enthusiasm from her friend.

Gabrielle sighed and shook her head. "It may complicate things." She saw the historian's concern and quickly retracted her words. "Don't worry, Gryta."

The Amazon grabbed her queen's arm and urged, "What is it, Gabrielle?"

The bard shook her head and softly mentioned, "It's complicated, Gryta."

The historian understood the queen had little time to talk about it all. She sighed, squeezed the queen's arm, and pulled away. "I'm here if you need anything, Gabrielle."

"I know and thank you." Gabrielle tapped the stall lightly. "I did more than enough by risking to retrieve Hercules and Iolaus."

"My feathers are safe now that you're queen," Gryta smugly argued. She continued to brush her horse.

Queen Gabrielle smirked and promised, "You are." She straightened up from the stall. "Thank you again, Gryta." She started through the stable, but Gryta's voice haltered her.

"Congratulations, my queen."

Gabrielle stopped, half turned, and smiled at the loyal Amazon. "Thank you." She turned back and continued her slow walk through the stable. Her steps were echoed by her staff. When she came outside, she was greeted by her most loyal friend. "Hello, boy."

Faolan had briefly taken a walk away from the group when Hercules showed up. He'd detected that Gabrielle went into the stable so he waited by the entrance until she returned.

"We have company, come on." Gabrielle patted her leg and headed for the administration hut and went to the meeting room. She found that everybody was sitting around the table and that the head seat was left open for her. She quickly claimed it after propping her staff against the wall, and she glanced at Faolan, who sat next to her chair.

"Shall we begin, my queen?" the head councilor inquired.

"Yes." Gabrielle checked her mask because it was slightly askew. She switched her focus between Hercules and Iolaus while she spoke. "I asked you here because the Nation is at war with a warlord known as Draco."

"We've never heard of him," Iolaus mentioned.

The bard sighed and replied, "None of us have until I met him a few days ago." She slightly darkened and explained the situation. "Draco's real name is Dan... Dan of Amphipolis. I'm originally from Potidaea, however, I use to go to Amphipolis regularly."

"So you know him," Iolaus concluded. "Why is he here?"

Hercules leaned against the table some and carefully listened.

"Well, Draco also knew my best friend at the time." Gabrielle hesitated then filled in the gap. "My friend was Xena."

"By the gods," Iolaus muttered and looked to Hercules.

Hercules shifted in the wood chair and leaned back now. "It's making sense now."

The queen sighed and slightly nodded. "It's a bit of a reunion, I suppose... not a happy one. Draco and Xena have an ugly history... she's use to get into fights with him often. Draco and his friends were local bullies in Amphipolis, but Xena never answered to them."

Iolaus chuckled because it didn't surprise him in the least since she was such a powerful ruler now. "So he's here for you then?"

"I'm afraid so," Gabrielle confirmed.

"What of the Centaurs?" Hercules had already heard between rumors and Gryta that the Amazon and Centaurs had sticky relations.

"Well," the queen replied, "Draco has been trying to form an alliance with the Centaurs. The Centaurs are not too keen on him and are afraid he'll betray them."

"And the Amazons?" Iolaus tried.

Gabrielle caught Melosa's annoyed features, but she ignored it. "I'm working at saving the relations. I spoke to Tyldus the other day. He's more confident that we can work together to stop Draco."

"That's great," Iolaus praised.

The queen nodded once then went into greater detail about Draco. She didn't want to explain yet that the Conqueror could possibly be here tomorrow. She figured Hercules and Iolaus already knew that since they just came from Aegae.

"The part where we really need your help is with Draco's automaton," Gabrielle started. "I'm not sure what Gryta told you, but Draco has one of these mythological creatures." She shook her head and argued, "It's no longer myth... she's real and she has a name." She glanced between Hercules and Iolaus. "Her name is Seven although I can't imagine that's her real name. She's been built by the gods, and she has bones made from steel, strength of ten men, and skills of ten warriors."

Iolaus huffed and gazed over at his partner. "She sounds like your type, Herc."

The demi-god smirked but became serious and questioned, "Who are the gods?"

"Ares and Hephaestus," Gabrielle replied. She instantly noticed Hercule's darkened features.

"Ares of course," Iolaus muttered.

"It seems Ares isn't too fond of the Conqueror's honorable conquest." The queen laced her hands in her lap. "Supposedly if Draco defeats the Amazon Nation then Ares promises to give Draco an army of automatons."

"To use against the Conqueror," Hercules summarized. "What happens if he fails?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "I suspect he loses his life." She tilted her head and mentioned, "He's not expecting the Conqueror to be here anytime soon."

"The problem is," Hercules spoke up, "she's only in Aegae."

Queen Gabrielle nodded a few times. She was right when she assumed Hercules already knew where the Conqueror was located. She had a messy job ahead of her. "Currently, we're trying to find a way to free Seven from her bonds. She only takes orders from Draco." After Hercules's nod, she continued to explain the situation. "We're worried we may not be able to help her."

"That's where we come in," Iolaus agreed.

"Yes," the bard agreed, "if we can't help her, then we'll have to stop her."

Iolaus glanced at his partner then focused back on the queen. "What were you planning to do to release her from Draco's control?"

Gabrielle thought to reply, but she decided it was more Commander Kaylee's duty. She signaled for the stratègos to speak.

Commander Kaylee straightened up when all eyes were set on her. She'd recently spoke to the shaman, Yakut, about what could be going on with the automaton. It was news to her too. "Right now, there is a shaman in our village," she started. "Her name is Yakut. She's actually a special kind of shaman known as a two-spirit, which works out well for us."

Gabrielle leaned back in her chair and carefully listened. She'd had no chance to speak with the stratègos prior.

"Yakut seems to think that either Ares or Hephaestus has a lock on her soul. She's betting that it's Ares."

"Most likely it is," the demi-god agreed.

Commander Kaylee nodded then continued to speak. "Yakut believes it may be possible to free her soul from Ares and break this... control link between them."

"If that is done, how do we know the automaton will stop fighting?" Masika focused her question at the stratègos.

"There's no guarantee," the stratègos replied.

"How can her spirit be freed?" Iolaus encouraged.

Commander Kaylee sighed and laced her hands together on top of the table. "Yakut is the only person that can do it. She can't promise she'll be able to break the link." She hesitated then simply reminded, "We are dealing with the gods."

"How can she break the link?" Gabrielle prompted.

The stratègos turned her head to the queen. "Yakut couldn't explain, but she did say she has to physically touch Seven. She explained that her powers as a two-spirit only work when she has physical contact."

"So we need to restrain her," Hercules concluded.

"And we have to get close enough," Iolaus reminded. He peered up at his friend.

The stratègos shifted some in her chair then returned to the conversation. "For us to restrain her, it will be hard. I believe she could break any manacles we put on her... if we could get them on her."

"She could also cause a lot of damage during a battle." The demi-god dipped his head and tried to think of a sound plan.

Queen Gabrielle gazed down at Faolan, who revealed his bright green eyes. She stared deep into them for only a few heartbeats, yet it seemed longer. She felt something pass between her and Faolan; she was never sure what, but she lifted her head with a determined expression. "I'm the bait." Suddenly everybody turned their heads to her, and she honestly stated, "I'm the target here. She'll be after me."

"My queen," the stratègos started and stopped at the queen's warning look.

"It makes sense, commander." The queen licked her lips, yet she shoved her nervous feeling away. She didn't have time to be even remotely fearful. "I can lure her away from the battle. We can setup a trap and capture her. If Yakut can't free her then... she'll have to be killed."

Melosa said nothing and kept reserved. Inwardly she was somewhat impressed that Gabrielle would sacrifice herself. Earlier when Gabrielle had asked Melosa to still pose as queen to help hide Gabrielle's slavery brand, she'd wondered what Gabrielle was thinking or not thinking as it were. Melosa was a heartbeat away from refusing, yet she hadn't done it. She instead accepted and certainly not to help Gabrielle, but Melosa saw an opening to remind Gabrielle that she wasn't meant to be queen. Melosa now just had to play her cards right.

"We're going to need a Hades of a trap," Iolaus softly murmured.

Hercules slotted his eyes and stated, "I think I can restrain her."

Gabrielle brushed her bangs back then argued, "She'll be strong, Hercules."

Hercules grinned.

Iolaus chuckled deeply. "So is Herc. If he can't do it, then nobody can."

Gabrielle slowly nodded and gave into the idea. She ran the rough concept through her head, and her hand slipped down to Foalan. She idly petted him while she considered the idea.

"It may work," the stratègos agreed.

The queen could tell that Commander Kaylee wanted to give the plan a try. She had to agree that it may work, but she wasn't so sure how they could kill an automaton.

"The river," Melosa softly mentioned. She'd been in her own thoughts, but she focused back on the group. "The Axius River... it's perfect."

The stratègos had a confused look, yet she quickly caught onto Melosa's brilliant idea. "Melosa is right. If we can't free her then we can shove her over the gorge and into the Axius River. If the river's rushing waters don't kill her then certainly her own body will do it."

Gabrielle now understood what they were thinking. "She's made of steel... she'll sink."

"And drown," the stratègos finished.

The head councilor had silently listened, but she now asked, "And if we free her. What will become of her?"

"I think that's up to her to decide," the queen answered. "We'll deal with that problem if it occurs. I think for now we have a better plan than where we were." She watched everybody nod, and she continued. "We'll need to..." Her words died when there was a loud banging at the door.

"My queen!" Vara broke into the meeting room and hastily explained, "I'm sorry, but we have a major problem."

Commander Kaylee stood up and demanded, "What's happened?"

"Several young Amazons were out in the woods on a walk." Vara stepped more into the room. "They were secretly meeting up with some Centaur kids to play with." She hesitated then revealed, "Draco attacked them... killed two Amazons, the three Centaurs, and kidnapped two Amazons." She swallowed and finally mentioned, "Only one Amazon made it back."

"By the gods," Gabrielle whispered in fear. She briefly had flash of her walk in the woods so long ago that ended in Terreis's death. She shakily climbed to her feet and demanded, "Who were the children taken?"

Vara clenched her hands at her sides. "They took Cliona and Amarice."

The bard automatically recalled Cliona, who was the young apprentice in the healer's hut. Cliona was around fifteen or so Helical Risings and was due to become a full healer soon. And Amarice, the bard ran through her memory bank, but she didn't know any young Amazon by that name.

"We need a rescue mission," Melosa coldly stated.

"No, wait." The queen grabbed the edge of the table. "I want to speak to Draco first."

"He won't hand them over," Melosa snapped.

"We don't know that," Gabrielle argued. "I want to try this peacefully so these children don't join their sisters soon."

Melosa held her tongue, yet she knew what would ultimately happen here.

Queen Gabrielle looked to the group. "Hercules, Iolaus please work with the stratègos to make better plans. Keep me informed." She sadly smiled at the two outsiders. "Thank you again for coming here." She then turned to Masika. "Councilor, I will need your help if you'll come with me." She stepped around the chair, and Faolan followed. "Vara, I want to see what's happened." She scooped up her staff quickly.

"Of course, my queen." The hut guard waited until the queen and councilor were with her, and she escorted them out.

Commander Kaylee, Melosa, Hercules, and Iolaus remained in meeting room. They worked out more solid plans on how to lure Seven away from the battle. They hoped it would work and that Yakut would agree to it.

Queen Gabrielle and Councilor Masika walked on either side of Vara. And Vara was taking them to the Amazon that'd requested for the queen's presence immediately.

"Have the Centaurs been contacted?" the queen inquired.

"I believe a runner has been sent," Vara answered.

The bard nodded then directed her next words to Masika. "I'll need your help with this, Masika."

"Of course, my queen."

Vara spotted an Amazon running to them. She stopped once the Amazon was upon them and breathlessly spoke.

"My queen, I'm sorry for what's happened." The polemarchos, Galatea, was in command only after Commander Kaylee. "We... we failed."

Queen Gabrielle touched the polemarchos's arm and argued, "Nobody could have expected it."

"We should have," the upset polemarchos fought.

"Let's not focus on the should have's." Gabrielle released the Amazon's arm and inquired, "What exactly happened?"

"I'll show you."

Vara stepped back once. "I must return to the administration hut, my queen."

"Thank you, Vara." Gabrielle briefly watched the guard go, then she and Masika joined the rushed polemarchos.

"All the kids were meeting just between the open lands between the Amazons and Centaurs," the second in command explained. "It seems like these kids have been meeting up quite often, for some time."

Gabrielle was surprised because even she hadn't heard anything, yet she was also glad to hear the acceptance. She focused back on the topic and questioned, "The patrol didn't spot them?"

"No," Officer Galatea answered, "the Amazon kids always sneak out of the borders. I assume the Centaur kids do the same. They meet halfway between the borders so they can play together."

The queen shook her head and had to give Amazonian creativity some credit. She picked up the pace of the walk so that she could stay at the second in command's side. "Have the Centaurs been contacted?"

"Yes, I sent a runner. We should hear shortly from the Centaurs." The polemarchos considered it then added, "They should meet us there."

The three Amazons hurried out of the closed gates, and they went deep into the forest until they came out on the eastern side of the territory. Gabrielle found it strange that Draco had his men on the eastern side of the Nation when they were camped west of the Nation. Officer Galatea seemed to think that Draco's men may have been stalking these children for some time and only planned to attack until now. Something was in the air.

"Here we are," Officer Galatea informed. She pushed aside some low tree branches. "This'll be hard to see." She held a note of sadness in her voice.

Gabrielle sucked in her breath when she entered the large clearing. She swallowed hard against the thick lump in her throat, and she stared at the dead Amazon children on the forest floor. Then beside them were the Centaur children, who did not stir either. The arrows protruded from their chests, limbs, and stomachs, and Gabrielle stared at the distinct fletching at the top of the shaft. The bard instantly was hit by her childhood memories from so long ago.

"What is that?" young Ephiny uttered. She bent her knees and eyed the woods in front of her. She'd heard an odd yet distinct sound coming from a certain direction. She noted her friends Gabrielle, Terreis, Solari, and Eponin were trying to figure it out too.

"It sounds like..." Eponin lost her words as she tried to concentrate on the faint noise, which sounded like wood bending. Then there was a sharp whistle, and she became bug eyed. "Arrow!" she screamed.

Before anybody had a heartbeat to react, Terreis screamed. Everybody turned to her and took in the arrow that stuck out of her chest.

"No," Gabrielle screamed. She could hear another arrowing headed for Princess Terreis. She jumped and pushed Terreis down onto her back. Finally she covered the princess's body in a protective manner.

The three remaining Amazons quickly circled the fallen girls, and they waited for their attackers to appear.

Terreis was crying from the pain, but she lifted her head and stared at the arrow.

"Relax," the bard coaxed, "everything will be fine." Gabrielle though knew it wasn't true. She visually traced the arrow's shaft up until she met the feathery fetching at the top.

Gabrielle faded out of her memory, but the arrow's fetching remained the same as it was from so many moons ago. The queen carefully approached the young Amazon, who had golden hair and peaceful features. Gingerly, she touched the familiar fetching on the arrow's tip.

Faolan moved closer to the children. He sniffed them then moved away and investigated the Centaurs too. He then peered up at his human friend.

Masika sensed something out of place with the queen. She stepped closer and asked, "What is it?"

"I know this arrow," the bard hoarsely murmured. She released the golden fetching and peered up at the second in command and councilor. "It has the same markings as the one that killed Terreis."

After the queen's words, the surrounding Amazons that'd been guarding the area quickly focused on the queen. They were surprised by her words, but it was the head councilor that spoke first.

"That's impossible."

Gabrielle glanced back at the arrow's fetching. "I know how it sounds, but I remember this arrow." She shook her head and sadly added, "I won't ever forget it."

Masika saw Officer Galatea's surprised face. She couldn't argue either that Gabrielle would ever forget such a life altering experience. "There's a lot more going on here than we know," she mentioned.

"What are your wishes, my queen?" The polemarchos tried. She was still trying to absorb the fact that the same arrow that killed Terreis now had killed these children.

"Their mothers need to be told." Gabrielle swallowed then shook her head. "I'll talk to them." She stopped staring at the dead children. "They need to be prepared for a proper funeral pyre." She then focused on the head councilor. "Masika, Tyldus will be here soon. I need you to speak to him and handle this situation."

"Where will you be, my queen?" Councilor Masika couldn't guess why the queen didn't want to handle the situation herself. It didn't make sense.

"I'm going to speak to Draco... about the children taken hostage." Gabrielle bit her lower lip. "The Centaurs will fight Draco now." She glanced back at the fetching on the arrows then coldly stated, "Now we have the proof that Terreis was never killed by the Centuars." She stepped closer to the edge of the clearing, Faolan followed her. "Polemarchos, I'll need you to inform the stratègos of what's happened."

"Of course, my queen." Officer Galatea bowed her head then straightened up. "Be careful with Draco, my queen. He is more clever than anybody guessed."

Gabrielle glanced one last time at the dead children. She hefted her staff and sadly remarked, "Yes... yes he is." She turned and hurried into the woods, and the white wolf bounded after her. She raced back to the Nation and went to the military division of the village. She easily sought out a dozen Amazons to accompany her, which included Solari and Ephiny too. She then hastened everybody to the stables and corrals for the horses.

Hercules and Iolaus were headed across the village when they spotted the Amazon party headed for the gates. Hercules caught Gabrielle and asked, "What's happening?"

"We're going to meet with Draco." Gabrielle adjusted Torqueo's reins in her hands. "I want to get the Amazons back."

The demi-god sympathized. "Can you wait for a moment? Iolaus and I will come too." After the queen's nod, she added, "I want to meet what kind of man kills children and takes them hostage." He signaled for Iolaus to follow him to the stables.

It wasn't long before the Amazons party, which included the demi-god and his partner, were headed out of the gates and gone west through the woods. They rode hard until they came out onto the open lands that were near the warlord's camp. The queen slowed the group and finally stopped them when they were not far from the camp. She knew it was dangerous to be this close, but she wanted Draco's attention.

Soon enough Draco marched out of the camp with twenty of his warriors and also his automaton. He stopped a few paces away from the Amazon party. He placed his hands on his leather hips. He had a smug face and mentioned, "You're awfully bold for coming this near, Gabrielle."

"And so are you," the bard coldly remarked.

The warlord tilted his head and smiled darkly. "So I take it you found my... little gift."

Gabrielle was angry, and she never felt more disgusted by the warlord. "Where are the other two Amazons?"

Hercules was listening to the conversation, but he also examined the woman that obviously was the automaton. He was quite impressed.

"Where are the other two Amazons," Draco mocked and teased, "Please?" He turned to one of his men behind him and signaled him.

The warrior turned and waved at somebody back in the camp.

There was a brief silence then suddenly two girls' screams echoed away from the camp. Cliona and Amarice were locked inside of a wagon and only yelled when they spotted their fellow Amazons.

"They're safely tucked away," the warlord joked. He folded his arms over his chest.

"What do you want for their return?" Gabrielle urged.

Draco pucked his lips and pretended to consider the request. He focused back on the bard. "This is the part where I ask you to hand yourself over or I'll kill the girls."

The queen also expected the same. She clenched the reins harder and just waited.

"Honestly, I'm not too concerned with that." Draco inhaled deeply then exhaled. "I'll have you either way, and I'm truly looking forward to destroying the Nation." He pretended to consider something then he nodded quite finally. "I think I'll sell them for a favor."

"Don't you dare," the bard snarled. "You do anything to them, Draco, and I swear I'll-"

"What?" Draco stepped slightly closer, but he noticed that white wolf again.

Faolan shifted closer to the warlord and revealed his sharp fangs.

The warlord ignored the wolf and smirked up at Gabrielle. "You'll what, Little Bri? Go running to your best friend?" He smirked at how Gabrielle was growing angrier. "Oh, and don't think I don't know." He had the sliest grin. "The Conqueror is just in Aegae... right on schedule."

The Amazon Queen's became wide eye. She didn't know that Draco expected Xena here so soon. She was indeed missing a piece of the puzzle, and she felt it in her gut. "What are you planning Draco?"

Draco shrugged and walked back to his men. He turned his head sidelong and casually remarked, "Go back to your Nation, Gabrielle. Wait around for your destiny." He ordered his men to head back to the camp.

Faolan moved forward and growled at the retreating enemy.

"Fao," Gabrielle softly called.

The wolf stopped his growl and turned back to the Amazons.

Hercules moved his horse around and came near the queen. "Do you think he knows about your reign?"

"I'm not sure," the bard murmured.

"He seems to keep a pretty good eye on things," Ephiny argued.

"Too good." Gabrielle shifted in the saddle. "Did you get a good look at Seven?"

"We did," Iolaus replied.

Gabrielle nodded, but she turned her long stare to the enemy's camp. She could make out the wood wagon that held the girls captive. She didn't like Draco's suggestion that he would sell them. Was this favor he was trading for really worth two Amazons?

"Let's head back," the queen decided. She led the group back to the Nation. Faolan easily ran along side the queen's horse. Just like last time, he wanted to bite that warlord.

Queen Gabrielle returned to the Nation, but she didn't have time to untack Torqueo so Ephiny took care of him for her. She and Faolan went in search of the stratègos, who was just leaving the temple. Gabrielle and Commander Kaylee met halfway in the middle of the village.

"Galatea informed me." Commander Kaylee rested her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, my queen."

Gabrielle held up her hand briefly. "The best thing we can do is properly remember those girls and avenge them by getting the two back." She put her hand back down. She heard Faolan's low sigh to her right.

"What was Draco's response? Ransom?"

The queen darkened and replied, "He's using them for a favor."

"For what?" the stratègos murmured.

Gabrielle tried to think about why. "He knows the Conqueror isn't far."

"Damn." Commander Kaylee was hoping the Conqueror would be the initial surprise plus Hercules's help. "If he knows the Conqueror is coming, then he realizes he can't win."

"Plus he just turned the Centaurs on himself." Gabrielle shook her head then guessed, "Maybe he's getting somebody's help."

Commander Kaylee quickly agreed to the assessment. "Who though?"

Gabrielle started to walk towards the military sector of the Nation. She had the stratègos on her left side while Faolan stayed at her right. "I'm not sure, but I do want scouts posted near his camp. I want to keep an eye on those girls."

"We can't touch them as long as he has them in that camp," Kaylee reminded.

"I know," the bard murmured. "We'll have to think of something else."

The stratègos hated to agree, but it was true. "That damn bastard." She and the queen came past the smithing hut then Eponin's office hut. She knew they were going to her office hut. "I've increased patrol. I would like to also invoke a curfew and temporary law for the children."

Gabrielle nodded and followed the stratègos into the office hut. She let Faolan pass first, then she entered. "We don't need a repeat of those events."

"I concur," Kaylee replied. She stepped around her desk then sat. She motioned for the queen to sit too. "I also spoke to Yakut and explained to her the plans."

"Do you think it's plausible?"

The stratègos was silent and seriously considered the rough plans. She leaned back in her chair and heavily sighed. "I believe so. It's risky, but if it works then we'll be saving that woman's life."

Gabrielle nodded and leaned back in her chair too. She gazed down at Faolan and watched him.

Kaylee considered the young queen and wondered what she was feeling. Kaylee couldn't imagine because she never took a high ranking position until she was in her early thirties. The stress and pressure to be a queen was great, but even greater when the queen was shy of twenty Helical Risings.

"Gabrielle," the stratègos softly called. Once she had the queen's returned attention, she continued to speak. "I admire what you're trying to do for the Nation." She tilted her head and her steel blue eyes locked on the forest green ones. "There are few queens in a Nation's history that sacrifice themselves for the good of the Nation." She hesitated then decided on her next words carefully. "To be truly honest, those queens are well remembered for two reasons. They're revered for their selfishness and hated for their sacrifice."

The bard was shaken by the stratègos's words. She hadn't expected them at all.

"There is a fine line between sacrificing yourself for your Nation and endangering your Nation." Kaylee straightened up and leaned against her desk. "The queen is the Nation just as much as the Nation is the queen. You must never forget that."

Gabrielle picked up on the fact that Kaylee was hinting at her recent choice to use Melosa as her mask. She struggled with herself for several candlemarks, but she still felt like it was best for the Nation. The brand forever marked on her hip would always be her shadow.

The bard nodded and sat up in her chair. "Thank you, Kaylee. I will remember." Later she would consider the stratègos's words again and again. She switched to another topic. "I expect to hear from Tyldus soon."

"They'll join the Nation to stop Draco," Kaylee concluded.

"I would assume so." Gabrielle stood up and brushed her hands off for a beat. "Tomorrow though the Nation must morn." She quietly patted her leg for Faolan to follow her. "I have to speak with the mothers now."

Commander Kaylee came around her desk and followed the queen to the door. "I'll keep you posted on the scouts' reports."

"Please do." Gabrielle had the door partially opened, but she held it still. "I want to know everything that happens to those girls. As soon as we find our opening to free them, we need to move quickly."

The stratègos fully agreed. "I'll keep things on alert."

The queen touched the auburn commander's muscular arm and whispered, "Thank you." She then left with Faolan at her side. She listened to the stratègos's door close, and she stopped. She scanned the busy village and recalled she was about to do one of the hardest things in her life. She was going to inform certain mothers that their daughters were either dead or held hostage now. Nobody ever warned her that this would be included in the role of Amazon Queen.

**To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 10**

The Conqueror swung her feet out from her stirrups then she brought her leg over the saddle and landed on her boots. She let her cape fall behind her, then she turned her head to the left.

The chiliarchèses, Bastien, marched over to his leader. He already ordered the twenty-five hippeis to distmount from their horses. "Are you sure about this, my liege?"

The Conqueror raised an eyebrow at the chiliarchèses. "I have yet to do anything I'm not sure about, Bastien. See their horses to the corral."

Bastien bowed his head, took Xena's golden mare, and approached the Amazon party that'd followed them to their camp. He told them the Conqueror's orders and only half of the Amazons followed Bastien to the corral.

The other half of the Amazon party approached the Conqueror and her few men.

"Welcome." The Conqueror half turned and held out her hand to the temporary camp that housed her hoplites and hippeis.

The Amazons neared the ruler, but they were captivated by the sheer size of the small army. They couldn't begin to image how large the Conqueror's entire army was if this was a mere fraction.

"Follow me," Xena ordered. She led the way into the camp, but she took one Amazon's side. "You treated my messenger well, Queen Melosa. I appreciate such small gestures."

Melosa remained passive but honestly replied, "We care for any allies... or possible allies."

"So it would seem," the ruler agreed. She placed her hands between her back and cape. "How do things fair with the warlord?"

"Not well," Melosa admitted. "Yesterday he ambushed some Amazons and Centaurs."

The Conqueror's interests were peaked, and she walked slightly closer. "What happened?"

Melosa hated to tell the story. She wanted more than anything to run her sword through Draco. "There were several Amazon children going out of the territory to meet Centaurs." She hesitated as she carefully followed the ruler through the camp they'd just entered. "It seems these Amazons have made playmates with a few Centaur children."

The Conqueror already knew where the story was headed. "How many were killed?"

Melosa shoved her emotions aside then coldly replied, "Two Amazons were killed, three centaurs, and one Amazon escaped." She peered up at the honorable ruler and added, "Draco holds two girls hostage now."

Xena narrowed her eyes at the news. "Ransom?"

"You would think," the Amazon remarked. "He plans to sell them... for what, we're not sure." She moved closer and softly mentioned, "I must warn you. Draco knows you're here."

The Conqueror revealed a dark smile. "Excellent." That was exactly according to her plans because she didn't want the warlord to know of Borias's position. "We can talk in private here." She approached her tent and opened the flap.

Melosa ordered her Amazons to stay on guard by the tent. She then followed the ruler into the tent. She briefly took in the simple aspects of the living space. She'd expected the ruler to live a luxurious lifestyle, but it was not so. She'd heard two opposite views on the Conqueror's life that circulated on many people's lips. The Conqueror was born from the gods or she was peasant stock. Melosa knew the truth though, and Xena's meager lifestyle was a testament to it.

"Would you like wine?" the ruler inquired.

"I'm fine." Melosa did take a seat after Xena offered it.

Xena also sat, and she could tell Melosa had something on her mind.

Melosa debated whether to reveal Draco's real identity, but it would lead to too many questions. Gabrielle had already instructed her to keep it quiet and that Xena would find out for herself.

"What is Draco after?" The Conqueror tilted her head and waited for the information that'd been eluding her during the entire journey north.

"It's a test," Melosa explained. She sat back in the chair before she explained anymore. "Setup by Ares."

The Conqueror was most interested, and her eyes darkened with her emotions. "The God of War?"

"The same. It seems Draco's ambitions and Ares's desires are in line. Ares isn't too happy about your conquest for Greece."

Xena slowly smirked and questioned, "I've heard he prefers a bloodier way."

"Mmmm." Melosa nodded then crossed her legs at the ankles. "It would seem so, and Draco promised to do such if he has the means."

"And Ares plans to provide the means if Draco proves himself."

The Amazon nodded once and mocked, "The Nation happens to be the sitting rabbit. Ares has given Draco an automaton and promised to give Draco an entire legion of them if he destroys the Nation."

"An automaton?" Xena narrowed her eyes and argued, "They're myth."

"Not anymore." Melosa shifted in her chair to get more comfortable. "Her name is Seven, and her bones have been filled with steel. Ares blessed her with the strength of ten men and fighting skills of ten warriors. And the kicker is that only Draco can control her."

"Formidable," the ruler muttered.

Melosa silently agreed and merely revealed, "We're working on a plan to stop her."

The Conqueror knew not to pry so she held her tongue. She did though inform, "I am here because Draco threatens the Greek Nation. Also Aegae has requested I use any means to stop him."

The Amazon was clearly interested in the information. She didn't know that Aegae and the Conqueror had any relations unless they were new. She continued to speak with Xena for some time, and they worked out relative plans to handle the situation.

When it was Helios high, the Conqueror escorted the Amazons out of the camp. She'd had strong talks with Melosa and expected their relations to turn out well. The Conqueror stood at the edge of the camp and watched the Amazons ride off, yet she noted that Melosa wasn't in the lead. She felt that was strange then a random thought came to mind. She never once heard any Amazon refer to Melosa as queen.

"My liege," the voice came.

Xena tore from her thoughts and turned around. She discovered Bastien was before her and next to him was a messenger. She stepped closer to the pair and waited for the messenger to speak.

The messenger bowed then straightened up after a beat. "Conqueror, I am Myron. I'm from King Cortese's army, but I did not travel from the kingdom." He reached to his side and extracted a rolled up message. "King Cortese is headed this way to assist you with the current troubles with the warlord Draco."

The Conqueror was inwardly surprised, but she remained passive. She stepped closer to him and accepted the tied scroll from the messenger.

The messenger briefly allowed the ruler to read it, then he spoke again. "King Cortese would be honored to fight in battle with you against Draco. He hopes this will lead to future relations... and plans to stop the Romans."

The Conqueror hesitated from reading the rest of the scroll at the mention of Romans.

The chiliarchèses tensed at his leader's look. He knew, like any hoplite, that the Conqueror despised the Romans and worked hard to keep them out of Greece.

"How far is the king?" Xena had read that King Cortese was on his way to meet her. He was bringing a thousand soldiers too.

"If his journey is on schedule, he should be here in two days." The messenger put his hands behind his back and waited.

Xena was skeptic about the king's sudden appearance in the game now. She rolled up the formal scroll and clutched it tightly. "Bastien, see that Myron has a tent for tonight." She returned her attention to the messenger. "You're welcomed to stay until your king arrives unless you prefer to return to him sooner."

Myron bowed his head then met the ruler's gaze again. "I can only stay the night, Conqueror. King Cortese expects me back with word from you."

"Very well." The Conqueror nodded at the chiliarchèses to find him a tent. She watched them go, then she raised the scroll up. She needed to reread it again then make her decision about his support. She was quite tense and mostly because something just didn't feel quite right. Never in history could Xena recalled so many forces colliding in one spot. She realized she would find out soon what would happen, and that made her smirk.

The Amazon party that'd left the Conqueror's camp were headed back to the Nation. They would take a couple of candlemarks to make it back into Amazon territory. The village was rather busy and especially the queen, who was in her hut with Commander Kaylee and one of the scouts.

"You're sure about this?" Gabrielle hotly urged.

"Yes, my queen." The scout had dim features and held regret in her eyes. "They're moving them souteast. The party that's guarding them is fifty strong and the automaton is with them."

The bard nodded and softly ordered, "Keep tailing them. I want a constant report of their whereabouts."

"Yes, my queen." The scout bowed and left the hut to carry out the orders with her comrades.

"Damn it," Gabrielle growled. She walked away from the stratègos and tried to think. "There's no way we can attack them."

"There's too many," Kaylee conceded. "We'll endanger the girls."

"What in Hades is he up to?" Gabrielle started to pace.

Faolan sat in front of the fireplace. He turned his head right and left as his human friend past him.

"We need to make a move," the queen stated.

The stratègos stepped into the queen's path. "We need to do something, I agree. We just can't endanger these girls lives."

Gabrielle couldn't fight the stratègos's point. She hated how helpless she felt, and she was scared about what would happen to the girls. She pushed her bangs back then stared at her furry friend. "I want to keep a party on alert. If there's any opening we can get, we need to take it."

The stratègos fully agreed. She touched the bard's shoulder. "We'll get them back, Gabrielle." She was more than confident that they would because she didn't like the idea of those girls getting hurt.

The queen nodded and appreciated Kaylee's support. She and the stratègos talked for awhile longer then the stratègos headed off to put together a team. Gabrielle figured that Melosa would be returning soon so she grabbed her staff. She and Faolan left in pursuit of the party. She hoped things went well between Melosa and the Conqueror.

Gabrielle didn't find Melosa or the party had returned just yet. She suspected it wouldn't be long, but she did see her blood sister, Andra, was making a beeline for her. She also recognized Hercules and Iolaus on either side of her. She became curious and met them halfway.

"Hello, sister," the blacksmith greeted. "We were just coming to get you."

The queen slightly grinned and peered up at Hercules. "I see you've found my blacksmith."

Faolan took a seat beside the bard, and he idly listened.

The demi-god chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. He glanced at Andra then back at the small queen. "We think we came up with something to help us fight the automaton."

Gabrielle was interested and insisted on what was the new idea.

"You need to... try it," Andra offered. She led them back to her smithing hut, and she went to her forge. She picked up her blacksmith hammer, and she turned to the queen, Iolaus, and demi-god. She clearly displayed her full muscles that'd developed over the seasons from her work. "The automaton is made of metal and most weapons will break against her."

The queen quickly realized what Andra may have in mind. "Then you can use this?" She peered up at Hercules.

Faolan tilted his head back and studied Hercules. He waited for a response too.

The demi-god hesitated from answering, but the blacksmith took the opening.

Andra stepped up to Gabrielle and replied, "No, you must use it." She held the hammer by the end and top of the shaft. She studied Gabrielle's pensive expression.

"I can protect myself," Hercules reminded. "She won't target Iolaus."

"So that leaves you unprotected," Iolaus summarized. "You'll need something to protect yourself."

The bard wasn't sure despite it made sense. She focused back on her blood sister's stern features. She gave in and stepped forward. She gripped the weapon along the shaft next to Andra's hands. The hammer didn't become heavy until Andra released it.

"By the gods." Gabrielle hefted the hammer, and she wondered how Andra ever managed with it.

"It's my strongest hammer," Andra explained. "It'll be impossible for her to break it." She saw Gabrielle's concerned features, but she insisted, "It's the only thing, Gabrielle. You need something other than your staff or sword." She waited for some response.

The queen stared at the heavy hammer that could be made a weapon. She couldn't argue that her staff may break or not even harm the automaton. She didn't like the idea of fighting Seven, but it may become her only choice.

"I also may be able to use it to strike her over the river," Hercules voiced.

Faolan gave his low agreement about the hammer.

Gabrielle grumbled at the wolf, but she couldn't argue the points anymore. She sighed and nodded. "Alright." She then focused on her blood sister. "You'll need to teach me how to wield it."

Andra folded her arms over her chest and smirked. "I know how to wield it as a hammer, not a weapon. Maybe between Eponin and I we can teach you a few things."

"That'll do," the bard relented. She handed the hammer back to her sister. "I'll talk to Eponin. Maybe we can begin today." She then glanced about the blacksmith hut. "If you're not too backed up."

"I'm not," the blacksmith promised.

Gabrielle nodded, but she turned to Hercules and Iolaus. "Have you talked to Yakut at all?"

"We were just talking to her this morning," Iolaus mentioned. "She wanted to see you."

The bard couldn't agree more. She peered down at Faolan and thought of her plans for today. She figured she needed to talk to Yakut more than anything. "I'll go see her now."

"Herc and I were going to take our horses... go see the gorge Melosa was talking about."

"Good idea." Gabrielle pulled up her mental map and replied, "You have to ride north... northeast of here."

"About a candlemark?" Hercules inquired.

"Or less," the bard answered. "Be careful out there. Draco seems to be watching our every move."

"We'll be fine," the demi-god promised.

Gabrielle believed it too. She headed out the door with Faolan on her heals. She glanced back at Andra and called, "Thank you, sister."

The blacksmith smiled and watched the group leave her forge. She then went back to work so that she could prepare the Nation with enough weapons and armor for the pending battle. There was already a large stockpile, but they could never have enough arrowheads.

Gabrielle broke away from Hercules and Iolaus. She and Faolan hurried to the temple and hoped to find Yakut there. She was in luck and both Yakut and Priestess Maired greeted her in the temple. Priestess Maired could tell that Gabrielle wanted to speak with Yakut so she excused herself and went to her office.

Yakut started the conversation first. "I just spoke to Hercules and Iolaus. They're fairly confident they can slow Seven down." She faltered some but mentioned, "They said you're the bait."

The queen nodded. She briefly felt Faolan's fur brush her leg, then he sat down. Gabrielle focused back on the topic. "It's the only way, Yakut."

The shaman could tell there was no way to talk Gabrielle down. She slowly nodded and gave into Gabrielle's sacrifice. She knew she had to do everything she could to release Seven from her invisible bonds to Draco and the gods. She just prayed that Seven, the real Seven, was a woman with a heart.

Yakut finally spoke again and mentioned, "Hercules, Iolaus, and I think it would be best to trap Seven to a certain degree."

"Any ideas?"

"Yes, we think if we can get her into a deep enough hole then Hercules can hold her." Yakut adjusted her headdress then continued with the idea. "It won't stop her, but it should slow her down enough that I can touch her."

"Your two-spirit works through contact?"

"For the most part, yes," the shaman replied. "It's really the only way for me to quickly trace her soul and find out what's happened to it. If I can find it, then I'll attempt to severe it from the gods."

Gabrielle nodded then verbalized the rest of the plans. "If it doesn't work then we need to get her to the river's gorge."

"Yes, exactly." Yakut tilted her head to the right. "Iolaus will try to protect your back with arrows."

"Who knows how well those will work," the bard muttered. "Hercules will be in the hole?"

Yakut nodded. "We think that would be best." She then lowered her voice. "You may want to bring a contingency of Amazons."

The queen considered it then finally shook her head. "I don't want to endanger anymore lives than I have to. Besides that, I need everybody in the battle."

The shaman figured her idea wouldn't work, but Gabrielle smiled at her.

"Thanks for the concern, Yakut." Gabrielle dropped her smile at a more serious note. "Do you think you can help Seven?"

Yakut clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides. "I think so, but there is no guarantee."

The bard nodded but offered, "You don't have to do this, Yakut."

"No," the shaman instantly replied, "I want to try to help her. No god has the right to control anybody."

Gabrielle showed a bitter smile, and she pray to Artemis that it would work. She peered down at the faithful wolf at her side, and she lifted her head. "I pray that Artemis will be with us."

The shaman slowly smiled and promised, "She will be." She grasped the queen's shoulder and squeezed. She removed her hand and carefully asked, "Any word on the girls?"

"I'm afraid so," the bard murmured. "Draco is moving them. A large party of his warriors are taking them southeast of here."

"That's quite close to the Conqueror."

"It is, but nobody will touch them." Gabrielle shook her head. "As long as they have those girls."

"Let me know if I can help," Yakut insisted.

"You already have," Gabrielle promised. She then bid goodbye to her new friend, and she left with Faolan. Gabrielle returned to her hut so she could go over some scrollwork that needed to be approved. It was the prealliance with the Centaurs. Yet when Gabrielle made it to her hut, she became distracted by the sheathed dagger she'd left on her desk.

The queen picked up the dagger from her childhood. She carefully unsheathed it and stared at the ivy design that hadn't faded over time.

Faolan watched his friend observe the dagger. He could still detect that human odor from the knife that wasn't his friend's. He wondered if he'd find out who it belonged to or not.

Gabrielle sheathed the dagger, then she glanced at her quill necklace that dangled on her chest. She'd worn since her mother returned it. She was never questioned about it in the Nation because many assumed it was an Amazonian jewelery. The bard released the charm, and she set the dagger down on the desk again, next to Lammy.

The dagger's hilt protruded out of the sheath. It remained bright in the sunlight for many candlemarks, but by night it took on a golden hue. In the late night the golden glow wore away and changed into a white coating over the silver handle. It wasn't until Helios arose that the handle was easily visible again. The dagger sparkled at its owner when she awoke to the new day.

Queen Gabrielle worked to prepare for the day. She'd hooked her sword across her back, put on her mask, and she almost had her staff when there was a pound on her thatch door. "Come in," she called.

Commander Kaylee entered and closed the door quickly. "My queen, a scout returned this morning."

"What is the news?"

The stratègos darkened and replied, "It's not good. Draco's party met with another party late last night... in some remote woodland."

"By Artemis," the bard murmured.

"It was a trade," Kaylee went on. "The second party took the girls and Draco's group were headed back this way."

Gabrielle touched her forehead and tried to think.

Faolan was resting on the foot of the made bed. He watched the two Amazons with his bright green eyes.

"The scouts are still following the girls?"

"Yes, but the second party is too large to attack."

The bard was afraid of that news. "Who are they?"

"We don't know," Kaylee replied. "They're soldiers though. They're dressed in consistent uniform and carry a crest on their helmets."

Gabrielle shook her head then tried to think of the next step.

"We'll keep following the girls."

The queen nodded then focused on the stratègos. "Nobody is to attack Draco's party or warn the Conqueror. If Seven is with them then it's too dangerous."

Commander Kaylee thought the same. She just wasn't sure what the next step would be to save the girls without them being harmed. "Perhaps once we discover who's taking them then we can act."

"I hope so," the bard whispered.

The scouts were a solid day's ride from the Nation. They carefully followed and tracked the movements of the soldiers that'd taken the girls. The wagon that the children had been locked into was now hitched to a horse while the fifty soldiers were on horseback. They marched out of the woods and came onto a road. The road would lead them east mostly.

The soldiers talked amongst themselves, but by nightfall the Amazons expected them to stop. The soldiers didn't, and they marched for another candlemark. Finally the soldiers slowed down when somebody was running down the road towards them.

The runner stopped in front of the party. The moon reflected the same crest on his helmet. "There were no problems?"

"No," the front soldier replied. "Is the king expecting us?"

"He is." The runner turned and ordered, "This way." He guided the large party off the road and into the woods.

The Amazon scouts carefully maneuvered through the woods and tried to tag behind the party. The four Amazons stopped after awhile, and three Amazons dismounted. The three on foot continued to track the soldiers, and they came out of the woods into a large open field. They were shocked by what they discovered.

Medora, one of the scouts, remained in the tree. She was dumbstruck. "It's another army."

"Who's though?" Teresa asked. She was down on the ground and observed the countless campfires.

Page was on the other side of the tree, opposite of Teresa. "I've seen that flag." She narrowed her eyes at the flying flag over the regal tent of the leader. "I use to live in that kingdom before I joined the Nation."

Medora gazed over the tree's branch and questioningly studied Page.

Page shook her head then finally stated, "It's King Cortese." She looked between her fellow Amazons. "He has an obsession with slaves... he wants the most rare ones."

"Rare?" Teresa shook her head, and her brow furrowed.

"Yes," Page whispered, "ones from Chin or to the Land of the Rising Sun." She pressed her palm against the tree's trunk. "The most beautiful ones. Or slaves from Egypt." She hesitated then angrily whispered, "And especially Amazons."

Medora shook her head. "But why is he out here? Where's he headed?"

"I don't know," Page murmured. "He must have a thousand men with him."

"We better get word back to the queen," Teresa reminded. "She'll need to know."

The scouts backed away from their location and before they were spotted. They made it back to the scout that waited for them with the horses. Page volunteered to make the run back to the Nation and report their findings. She'd climbed onto her horse and went back to the road. It would take her all night to make it back to the Nation. Page, like all Amazons, feared what would happen to the girls soon if something wasn't done to save them. Page knew that King Cortese's reputation as a slave owner, which many people overlooked because he was praised as a just and kind ruler otherwise.

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer & Notices:** Please see Chapter 1.

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine, **Story #2

* * *

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 11**

"King Cortese?" The Amazon Queen repeated in worry. "No, it can't... be him."

Page felt her shoulders slump, but it was all true. "I'm sorry, my queen." She remained rooted near the queen's pacing form.

Gabrielle stopped behind her chair, which was at the head of the meeting table. She studied her three military officers that'd joined her and Page for the update on the girls.

"Who is King Cortese?" the Commander Kaylee prompted.

Page turned her head to the left and met the stratègos's gaze. "King Cortese rules the Macedon Kingdom."

The stratègos straightened up at the news. "He's the king of the Macedon Kingdom?" She sighed inwardly because that could mean trouble.

The polemarchos then posed a question. "He and Draco must be working together?"

Gabrielle didn't have the answer, but she turned her head to the scout. She first gripped the back of her chair and asked, "You're sure it was his army?"

"Yes, my queen." Page faltered, but she quickly explained, "I didn't realize it until I saw it for myself. The flags being flown over his tent were the sixteen rays... the golden starburst."

The bard licked her lips and whispered, "The Star of Vergina?"

Page nodded her head. "The soldiers' helmets have that symbol stamped on their helmets. It is King Cortese."

"How big is the army?" Commander Kaylee spoke up.

"I would say a thousand strong, stratègos."

Gabrielle straightened up from leaning against the chair some. She turned to Page and ordered, "Go back to the army. I want you and the other scouts to track the army as well as the girls. I want a daily report on their whereabouts and the girls' condition."

"Yes, my queen." Page headed to the door, but the queen's voice stopped her.

"Be safe, Page."

The scout nodded then hurried out of the meeting room into the hall of the administration hut.

"Do you know much about King Cortese?" the polemarchos questioned.

Queen Gabrielle pulled out her chair, but she was careful not to catch Faolan's tail. She took her seat then answered Officer Galatea's question. "I do. He's a favored king throughout Macedon." She folded her arms onto the table and leaned against them. "My villages, Potidaea and Articia, fall under his kingdom."

Commander Kaylee tilted her head and read through the queen. "Yet you don't like him."

Gabrielle licked her lips and met the stratègos's gaze. "King Cortese... he has a history of keeping rare slaves."

Eponin quickly understood what bothered the queen. She was the only Amazon in the room that knew about Gabrielle's history as a slave.

"Rare slaves?" Officer Galatea tried.

"Yes," Gabrielle started, "he likes slaves from exotic lands such as Egypt, Chin, Gaul, and the like." She hesitated and also added, "And he likes Amazons."

"I have never heard of this king," the stratègos remarked.

The queen switched her attention to Kaylee. "You're from another Nation, stratègos. You wouldn't know... nor is the information exactly public." She sighed and further mentioned, "The capitol is Pella, which is a day's ride from Aegae... maybe a bit more."

"I wonder what his intentions are," Eponin murmured.

"It's hard to say," the stratègos replied.

"If he was headed here to help us, he would have contacted us." The polemarchos leaned forward and looked to the queen. "Perhaps we should contact him about the girls."

"No, it's not safe." Commander Kaylee turned her head to the queen. "There's not telling who's side he's on."

"Then how are we going to free the girls?" Officer Galatea was short on patiences. She was already frustrated with the fact that the girls had been kidnapped. Now nothing seems to be happening to save them. "We can't just sit around. We need a plan."

"Officer Galatea, at ease before you sprain something," Commander Kaylee tried to warn. Her steel blue eyes flashed at the polemarchos.

"We can't just leave them there," the polemarchos hotly fought.

The stratègos darkened at how Officer Galatea would not calm down. She turned her head to the polemarchos and curtly stated, "There are three things to remember about being an Amazon officer: keep your feathers on, go down with the Nation... and never abandon a member of your Nation." She leaned closer to Galatea. "We will get them back, officer and when it is the right moment."

The polemarchos took a deep breath that calmed her finally. "You're right, stratègos. I apologize."

"At ease," the stratègos softly spoke. She turned back to the queen.

"We do need to develop some plan," the weapons master offered.

Queen Gabrielle bit her lip, and she studied the weapons master. She thought back on the many teachings and lectures she'd received from Eponin over the seasons. She was now a highly trained Amazon like many others in the Nation, however, she had one thing different about herself than any other Amazon. She considered it her greatest weakness, but now it just may be her greatest opportunity.

"I'll rescue the girls," Queen Gabrielle clearly claimed.

Eponin quickly figured out what the bard may have in mind.

The polemarchos dropped her mouth open.

"Excuse me, my queen, " the stratègos interrupted, "but have you lost your feathers?"

"Not at all." Gabrielle could tell that the stratègos and polemarchos were about to fight her left and right. She held up her hand when their mouths opened in unison. She then decided to cut to the chase so she shoved her chair back. Gabrielle climbed to her feet, turned until her right hip faced the officers, and she carefully wiggled her leathers down far enough.

The two officers leaned forward and narrowed their eyes at a symbol that was marked on the queen's hip. Commander Kaylee was the first to realize what it was then the polemarchos dropped her jaw. Gabrielle moved her leathers back up and hid her slavery brand again.

The stratègos spoke first. "How long now?"

The queen kept her self respect, and she remained calm. "I was thirteen when I was taken into slavery." She returned to her seat. "That's not the issue though."

"It's risky, Gabrielle," the weapons master cut in.

Officer Galatea looked between the queen and weapons master then it dawned on her like it did the stratègos. She shook her head and questioned, "You want to rescue the girls? Pose as a slave?"

Gabrielle slowly nodded her head. "It's a safe route of action, and I'm the only person qualified to go undercover as a slave." She swallowed then whispered, "I have the training and understanding."

"And what if King Cortese recognizes you?" Commander Kaylee was fired up at the idea. She didn't like the risks involved. "It's possible he and Draco are working together."

"If that's the case, then I need to go now because time is wasting." Gabrielle looked between her officers. "He won't recognize me, and my brand will win him over."

"How will you escape? And with the girls?" Kaylee demanded. "There are too many variables." She grabbed at the table because she wanted to shake the queen. "If we lose our queen then-"

"Then the Nation will go on," the bard insisted. "You will go on." She locked eyes with the stratègos then glanced at the other two officers. She silenced her own fears about returning to a life she'd forgotten. She honestly whispered, "This isn't about the Nation... or the queen. This is about saving two girls' lives before something happens to them." She swallowed and shook her head despite old emotions surfaced in her. "And gods, I know exactly what can happen to them." She saw she was winning over the officers despite it was hard to accept. "I'm the only chance they've have right now."

Commander Kaylee slowly moved her head in agreement. She just prayed to Artemis that it would be okay and bring back the queen and the girls.

Queen Gabrielle saw she had everybody's agreement. She quickly thought out the new plans, and she softly spoke. "What we discuss in here now is to remain here." She studied her officer's worried features, but she continued anyway. "I'll prepare today and try to enter the army camp tonight. Commander Kaylee, you are in charge until my return." She hesitated and licked her lips. "If I do not return then the Mask of Melosa is to be returned. I will speak to Councilor Masika about the finalization of the alliance with the Centaurs. She and Ambassador Majorie are to handle it."

"What of the Conqueror?"

Gabrielle thought it out then nodded at the stratègos. "I want Melosa to continue to work the relations. Be sure to monitor her so that nothing goes wrong. Ambassador Majorie may support Melosa so that nothing does go wrong. The Conqueror is not to know of my reign."

The stratègos, like many others, did not agree to Gabrielle's choice, but she had to respect it. "As you wish, my queen." She then mentioned, "Officer Galatea and I will continue the preparations for war."

"Good." The queen looked to Eponin. "How is Andra doing with her forging?"

"We are well supplied, my queen." The weapons master held confidence. "We are well prepared for battle."

"Then it sounds like everything is mostly in order." Queen Gabrielle felt satisfied for the most part. Now she just needed to work out her own plans to save the girls. She wrapped up the discussion with her military officers, then she left the room to find Masika.

The bard spoke to the councilor for awhile then afterwards, she and Faolan headed back to the hut. Gabrielle had explained to the head councilor the plans to get the girls. Masika wanted to argue them, but she knew the queen would do it despite her warnings. It was sun high when Gabrielle went into her hut, and she paced to think of her plans to enter King Cortese's camp.

Faolan sat in front of the fireplace. He tilted his head and called, "Rrrr."

The bard stopped and faced her loyal friend. "You're going to have to stay here, Faolan. You know that, right?"

The wolf hung out his tongue.

Gabrielle frowned because she worried the wolf would follow her. She and Faolan hardly ever separated, and she was quite use to Faolan being at her side. She tried not to think about that aspect right now. Her major concern was getting into King Cortese's camp.

The Amazon Queen stopped pacing, and she whispered, "I need to be a slave again." She inhaled deeply then pulled out her darker memories from her childhood. She slowly turned her head to the right and stared at Lammy on the desk. She then lowered her eyes to the sheathed ivy dagger.

Gabrielle suddenly filled with ideas for her plans. She needed to be a slave again, yes. She darted over to her desk and scooped up the sheathed dagger. She unsheathed the shiny blade then gripped it tightly in her right hand. She held the sheath with her left hand.

"This is going to hurt," the bard whispered. She brought the blade's tip up to her left arm near her bicep. She clenched the sheath more, then she pressed the tip harder against her skin.

The dagger cut through the soft skin, and it traveled across the Amazon's bicep until it was on the inside of her arm. Left behind was a trail of dark blood.

Gabrielle bared her teeth, but she didn't scream. She then moved the dagger to her lower arm, and she cut down her arm until she met the top of her wrist. She watched her blood oozy down her arm, but she ignored it and knelt down. She quickly slashed her right leg with the dagger and made one more wound.

Faolan had watched in worry. He softly called, "Rrruh."

The Amazon sadly smiled at the wolf. "It has to be believable." She then hurried into the washroom where she had some medical supplies. She hastily wrapped her wounds so that the bleeding would stop soon. She then washed the blade clean of her blood.

Gabrielle placed the sheathed dagger back on the desk. She then raised her hand up to her hair, and she touched her Amazon feathers. "These will have to go." She was prepared to pull them out, but another idea came to mind. She turned her head to the white wolf. "What's your opinion about short hair, Faolan?"

Faolan twisted his head the other way. He then wagged his tail across the floorboards.

"My thoughts exactly," the queen murmured. She then quickly untied the leather thong from her right arm. She went to her dresser and dug around for her old clothes she'd wear in Articia or at the Academy. She hoped her muscular body would still fit in them.

Gabrielle quickly unhooked her sheathed sword from her back. She removed her mask and set it with her sword on the desk. Next she stripped of her Amazon leathers and put on her peasant clothes. Amazingly the clothes still fit her fine. Now all she needed was to catch her sister. First, she took off the peasant clothes and put her leathers back on so nobody would be overly suspicious.

"Come on, boy." The queen opened the door, and she left the hut with Faolan. She hurried across the village and made it to the blacksmith's hut. She knocked on the open door as she entered.

Andra was bent over, and she poured liquid iron into a mold for arrowheads. She'd spotted Gabrielle, but she finished her work first. She then set the hot bowl aside and removed her work gloves. "Hello, Gabrielle."

The bard smiled at her blood sister as she came over. "I need a favor, Andra."

The blacksmith set her gloves down then approached her sister. "Does it have anything to do with this?" She pointed at the wrapped wounds on the bard's arm.

"In a way, yes." Gabrielle mentally cursed herself for not thinking about that part. Oh well it was done now. She then quickly explained what was going on and that she needed Andra need to keep her silence.

Andra had a hard time agreeing, yet she knew that Gabrielle was telling her a lot since she was the queen. Then Andra discovered what it was that Gabrielle needed her to do, and she was stupefied. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the bard insisted. "Can you do it now?"

The blacksmith glanced at her cooling arrowheads in the mold. "Let me just pour water on these, then we'll get started." She grabbed a wood bucket and poured the water over the orange arrowheads. She moved her head out of the way when the steam rose up.

"Alright." Andra came over and pointed at a chair. "Sit down." She then hunted around for a sharp dagger and a pair of scissors that she'd made herself seasons ago. She set her tools down on the nearby table next to Gabrielle. She first removed the three feathers in the queen's hair then set them on the table. She grabbed the scissors.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and tried not to think about what her sister was going to do.

Andra collected a lock of hair, but she hesitated. "You're sure about this?"

"Just... do it," the queen urged, "before I do change my mind."

The blacksmith softy laughed, but she went to work at her task. She spent a half a candlemark or so. She'd first cut away much of Gabrielle's longer hair, and she'd toss the pieces to the floor. A few times she managed to throw a few locks onto Faolan, who wasn't too appreciative.

Gabrielle was nervous, but she just kept her eyes closed and thought about her plans to get into King Cortese's camp. She had some ideas already, but the hard part would be getting the girls out safely. She finally opened her eyes when Andra said she was finished.

The blacksmith rooted around her forge for a small mirror that she knew she had someplace. She finally dug it up and came to her sister's side.

The bard took the mirror and prepared for what she didn't expect. She sucked in her breath and stared at what seemed to be an older version of herself.

Andra smirked and stated, "I think that put five Helical Rising on you." She smirked at Gabrielle's awestruck features. "I cut well, don't I?"

Gabrielle played with her short, shabby hairstyle with her freehand. She was amazed, and she actually started to like it. She brushed her bangs off to the side then grinned. "Not bad, Andra. I may tip you."

The blacksmith laughed and took the mirror back. "I only accept dinars, my queen." She took her tools too and put everything back in its home. "Don't forget your feathers."

The queen collected the three prized feathers. "I don't know how I'll wear these again."

Andra came back over and frowned at the bard's words. "We'll figure out something later."

Gabrielle nodded then peered down at Faolan with a smirk. "What you think, boy?" She smiled at the wolf.

Faolan hung out his tongue then stood up onto all four. He unexpectedly shook his body, which caused the hair from Gabrielle's haircut to fly all over.

"Faolan!" Andra hollered. She pointed a finger at the wolf. "I'll make wolf meat out of you!"

Faolan showed his teeth, but he didn't growl at all. He was use to the blacksmith's idle threats, and he loved to receive them too.

Gabrielle stood off to the side and chuckled at the pair. "Come on, Fao." She smiled at her sister. "Thank you, Andra." She and Faolan quickly left before the blacksmith became anymore annoyed. The bard made her hike back to her hut so she finished getting prepared. After a beat, she realized many passing Amazons kept staring at her like she was from another tribe. She just smiled at them and received very nice smiles back.

Gabrielle entered her hut and closed the door after Faolan made it. She set her Amazon feathers down on her desk beside Lammy and the ivy dagger. She then hastened to change herself into Gabrielle, the slave, before she became an Amazon. She prayed though that nobody would think too much about her muscular built, however, she suspect that King Cortese wouldn't mind it at all. After Gabrielle changed into her old peasant clothes, she prepared a few items she'd need on her ride to King Cortese's camp. She set her Amazon sword, staff, and an empty satchel for food along with a waterskin. She figured a small Amazon party would join her and go to the scouts, who were tracking King Cortese's army.

Gabrielle switched from her low cut boots and dug out a pair of worn sandals she use to wear at Cornelio's house. When she bent forward to unlace her boots, her quill necklace fell out of her top and dangled in midair. The bard hesitated and straightened up then grabbed her beloved necklace.

Gabrielle internally fought with herself. She heavily sighed, which caused Faolan to lift his head off the floor. She reached behind and grasped the small clasp at the back of her neck, yet she faltered from actually unhooking it.

Faolan turned his head and locked eyes with Gabrielle.

The queen held still and fought again with herself. She stared at Faolan and wished he could voice his opinion about whether to removed the necklace or not.

Faolan hung his mouth open then gave a low whine before he softly barked.

Gabrielle closed her eyes tightly, and then slowly her hands fell from her neck. "I can't," she murmured and opened her eyes. She knelt down and continued to unlace her boots. "Fao, you're going to have to stay here in the village."

Faolan yawned in response.

The bard grumbled and finished putting on her sandals. She straightened up and curtly demanded, "You have to stay."

Faolan twisted his head to the right and stuck out his tongue.

Gabrielle glared at the wolf, who seemed to have selective hearing at times. She shook her head then scooped up her belongings. She needed to hurry so that she could find King Cortese's camp.

Within half of a candlemark, Queen Gabrielle was astride her stallion, and she had an escort that rode out of the gates with her. Of course Faolan would not leave his friend's side so he ran hard along side Torqueo, that silly horse. Gabrielle had hoped that the nonstop gallop to King Cortese's army would wear out Faolan, but he never once broke away. Gabrielle couldn't imagine how Faolan managed to run so fast for such a long stretch of time, and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

At sunset, the Amazon party met up with the scouts that'd tracked King Cortese's army. The army had marched west all day and most likely tomorrow they would be close to the Aegae, the Centaurs, the Conqueror, and the Amazon Nation. After dusk, Gabrielle joined Medora and Page near the parameter of the camp. Medora had been in charge of watching the girls as best as she could from her far away position. The girls mostly remained in the jail wagon, but they were released a few times for various reasons. Medora had a feeling that King Cortese would try to have them trained soon.

Page was on the queen's right side, or as close as she could be since Faolan was between them. She touched the queen's shoulder and asked, "Are you sure about this, my queen?"

Gabrielle brushed back her blond hair and whispered, "For the third time in my life, I am sure of something and saving these girls is one of them."

Medora guessed that one of the times was when Gabrielle challenged Melosa. She couldn't decide what the other thing could be.

"I should go," the bard whispered. She then lowered her gaze to Faolan and narrowed her eyes at him. "You need to stay, boy."

Faolan dropped his ears back then his eyes saddened.

"I'm serious," Gabrielle hotly whispered. She leaned down to him, kissed him on the head, and whispered, "I love you, Fao." She straightened up and looked between her Amazons. "If anything is to happen, I want one of you to hurry back to Commander Kaylee." She then hesitated and further added, "The main priority is to save the girls." She paused, and her voice lowered. "My safety is at the bottom of the list. Is that clear?"

"My queen-"

"Is that clear?" the queen cut off.

Medora glanced at Page, but she slowly nodded despite she wouldn't fully follow the orders, ever.

"Yes, my queen," Page curtly replied.

"Good." Gabrielle took a deep breath and picked out where she would enter the camp. "Be safe, Amazons." With no other words, she quickly darted through the woods and went around the army's camp.

Faolan stood on all fours and took a step towards Gabrielle. He could watch her for much longer than the Amazons because of his excellent eyesight. Yet once she was gone from his view, he unexpectedly howled with his muzzle pointed towards the dark sky.

Gabrielle felt the sweat rolled down her neck, and she breathed heavily. She moved silently through the woods as her mentor taught her seasons ago. She was finally on the opposite side of the camp from where her Amazons were located. She knelt down beside a tree and studied the busy camp.

The queen made her final choices. First she ripped some grass free and tossed it aside. Next she rubbed her hands in the soft soil until her hands were fairly dark. She quickly rubbed the dirt onto her cheek, forehead, and over her feet. Then she tousled her short hair so that she looked like a wreck. The last touch was she ripped her right sleeve some as well as her brown skirt. Now it was time to put her bardic skills to full use so she stood up and inhaled sharply.

"Here goes," she whispered. She broke into a full run and aimed for the army that was unsuspecting. She went several hundred paces, and she knew she'd passed the parameter. Any heartbeat could mean a patrol guard could spot her and attack. She now started to look back over her shoulder.

Gabrielle didn't watch her footing and made her run more frantic. She heard low footsteps coming for her, but she gave a low cry.

"Who goes there?" a soldier hollered. "Stop there!"

The bard switched her direction some and tried to get away from the soldier.

"Stop!" the solider hotly ordered. "Intruder!" He chased after the young woman, who suddenly tried to run another direction to get away from him.

"Leave me alone!" Gabrielle begged. "Please!" She slowed her run down so that the guard would advance on her.

"Stop!" The soldier noted the woman was unarmed so he didn't bother to unsheathe his sword. He moved faster and came up on the woman's heels. "I gotcha now." He suddenly jumped for her.

Gabrielle screamed when she hit the ground with the man on top. She kicked and screamed more. She now heard a few other voices, and it was fellow soldiers coming to help.

"I got her," the soldier said from his spot on top of Gabrielle. He grabbed Gabrielle by the wrists and hauled her up. "Come on, girl. Get up. There's no use running now."

"Please, no," the bard urged. "Gods please." She kept struggling against him, then she urged tears to show. "No, no, no... I won't go back."

"What's all your babbling?" the soldier demanded. He jerked her closer, and his comrades got a hold of her too.

"I won't go back to him," Gabrielle hotly yelled.

"Hades she's pretty beat up," another soldier comment from his position a few steps away.

"You a slave, girl?"

The bard froze then frantically shook her head. "No, no. I'm-"

"She's a slave, I bet," the first soldier decided. "Kiril, check her hip."

Kiril was struggling to control Gabrielle from the right side. He snarled, "Hold still, girl." He actually managed to push her skirt's belt down aways. He clicked his tongue and declared, "A branded slave."

"No," Gabrielle shoved Kiril off more than she planned.

Kiril growled and jumped back at the Amazon. He grabbed her again and held her tighter. "King Cortese likes his slaves wild too."

"It sure is his luck lately," the third soldier mentioned.

"Let's take her back." Kiril and the first soldier drug Gabrielle through the rest of the woods and towards the camp.

"We should put her in with those Amazons girls. She'll fit right in."

"Amazons?" Gabrielle was panicked and shook her head. "Gods, no." She struggled again but Kiril had enough of her. Suddenly Gabrielle's temple was hit hard, and she became an unconscious heap.

The soldiers worked together and carried the branded slave into the camp, which caught many other soldiers' attention. They took her through the camp and finally came up to the wagon. One of the wagon guards was surprised, yet he grinned and unlocked the wagon's door. He made sure that the two Amazons didn't try to get out. The two soldiers tossed the unconscious slave into the wagon then hastily locked up the wagon again.

Amarice grabbed the bars and yelled, "Let us out of here, you bastards."

"Shut up," the wagon guard ordered.

The patrol soldiers laughed together and walked off.

Cliona knelt beside the unconscious woman and carefully turned her over. Over the seasons, she'd become a fairly qualified healer, and she planned to check on this woman. She rested the woman on her back and started at the top of her body, yet Cliona faltered.

Amarice stilled gripped the bars and glared at the soldiers. She sighed, turned, and gazed down at her friend and the unconcious woman. It took a few beats, but the familiar face registered in her memory. She sucked in her breath then whispered, "By Artemis, it's the-"

Cliona was extremely fast. She'd sprung to her feet and covered the other Amazon's mouth. She leaned in until her lips almost brushed Amarice's ear. "Don't say it. If they find out it's her..." She couldn't finished her thought and only added, "She's here to save us." She withdrew and watched Amarice nod her head. "Help me with her."

Amarice knelt down on one side of the queen while Cliona took the other side. She and Cliona silently worked together to stop the fresh bleeding on the queen's head.

The young healer had ripped off a long band of cloth from the queen's brown skirt. She tied it around the queen's head and hoped it would help stop the bleeding. She then checked on the rest of the queen's body, and she noted the recent slash marks. She couldn't imagine what'd happened, but the queen seemed fairly beat up. If this was a rescue mission, it seemed the queen needed more rescuing than them.

Afterwards, Cliona and Amarice could only sit down in the straw and wait to see if the queen would awaken. Through the night, the Amazon Queen remained motionless and silent. Cliona constantly checked on the queen's pulse and was happy to find that the bleeding at stopped. She hoped by dawn that Gabrielle would be up.

Cliona's estimation had be fairly exact. The bard's movements started small with her hands then her breathing deepened. Finally, Gabrielle slowly opened eyes, and she took in the wood bars over her head. Her memory hastily kicked into gear.

Cliona knelt beside Gabrielle and touched her shoulder. "My..." She faltered and corrected herself. "How do you feel?"

The bard appreciated that Cliona stopped herself in time. "I've had better, and I've had worse." She went to touch her pounding forehead, yet the healer halted her attempt.

"It's best to leave it alone for now."

Amarice knelt beside Cliona. She brushed back her fire red hair and glanced at Cliona.

The young healer spotted a guard watching them. She quickly focused back on Gabrielle. "I'm Cliona." She signaled the other Amazon. "This is Amarice."

The bard only needed a beat to catch on, and she offered a sad smile. "The name's Kassandra."

Cliona tilted her head and read deeper into the queen's expression, but it was true.

Amarice swallowed and saw the queen focus on her. She saw the questioning in the queen's eyes so very slowly, Amarice nodded her agreement.

Gabrielle had Amarice's agreement. She now returned her attention to Cliona and waited.

The young healer bowed her head some. She knew that the name, Kassandra, was a code for an undercover rescue. She feared that the queen's attempt at a rescue was misplaced because she saw how banged up the queen looked. She lifted her head and saw that the queen expected her to acknowledge the rescue mission.

Gabrielle tilted her head at the concerned healer. She ebbed Cliona's fears by adding, "I'm from Aegae."

Cliona ran through her memory bank and recalled that Aegae was another code word for backup. She somewhat felt better because that most likely meant that an Amazon party was watching them. She then sensed the sheer determination from the queen, and she finally agreed. Cliona bowed her head.

Gabrielle felt relief pass through her that Cliona agreed. She now started to get up to her feet.

"Let us help you," Cliona insisted. She and Amarice helped the queen up to her feet.

"Yes, I feel somewhat weak," Gabrielle lied. She faked a stumble, but Amarice helped her. "Thank you."

The guard had watched, and he chuckled then turned around. He idly listened to the boring chitchat between the women.

"You two look like Amazons," Gabrielle mentioned. She leaned against the bars and scanned over the young women's muscular bodies.

"We are," Amarice confirmed. "We're from the Macedonian Nation."

"That's not far, is it?" Gabrielle touched her forehead but dropped her hand. "I'm not really from Aegae... my master is though."

Cliona brushed her brown hair back. She encouraged the conversation. "You're a runaway slave?"

The bard bowed her head and toyed with her dirty, blue top. "Yes." She licked her lips and closed her eyes. "I was born in Germania." She told her made up story, but she saw her real childhood flashed in front of her. "My home was attacked when I was just a child. I was taken into slavery." She opened her eyes and gradually lifted her head.

Cliona was silent, and she felt as if the story was more real than fake. She glanced at Amarice.

Amarice frowned at Gabrielle's story. She had to admit that the queen was certainly an excellent bard. "We're sorry, Kassandra."

Gabrielle shook her head then insisted, "I am what I am." She pushed off the wagon's bars. "I cannot escape my slavery." She went to the wagon's locked door. She poked her face through the bars. "It's all I'll ever know."

The guard softly laughed and muttered, "The woes of a slave."

The Amazon Queen glanced over at his back. She didn't exactly smirk, but a bright glint showed in her eyes. She couldn't wait to make that guard eat his words.

Amarice folded her arms over her chest. She didn't resist her smug look.

Cliona, however, was concerned because she couldn't imagine how the queen would keep up the slave charade and get them out safely. She truly hoped that Queen Gabrielle had an excellent plan up her feathers. One thing was obvious to Cliona, and it was the simple fact that Queen Gabrielle had a slave's profile down perfectly. Cliona planned to cross her feathers and pray to Artemis for this to work out okay.

**To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** a www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 12**

King Cortese's army marched in a westerly direction down the main road that led to Aegae. At the head of the army, the king rode and with full pride on his magnificent black gelding. His golden cape flowed over the back of the horse and his gold plated armor shined brightly in the sun. Then the red, horse hair on the top of his helmet lightly fluttered in the breeze. At his side was a well sharpened sword in his black leather sheath.

Beside his horse rode the commander of the army, the stratègos, who was known as Aescalus. He was a fine man, who was well dressed in his bronze armor. He often kept quiet from idly chitchat as he was a true, honorable warrior. His sunny blond hair could be bright by day and darkened to a light brown by night. He typically kept a stoic face and only laughed in the privacy of his friends.

King Cortese leaned to his right and gazed down at an accompanying soldier. "Bring the runaway slave." He straightened up when the soldier fell out of formation and waited for the army to pass. He needed to get to the rear where the jail wagon was located.

Aescalus shifted his horse slightly closer to the king's. "Something needs to be done about those Amazons."

The king kept his response low so the men wouldn't hear the talk. "We strip them of their leathers and dress them like normal slaves." He shrugged and further mentioned, "She'll think nothing of it."

"She does not favor slave owners," the stratègos reminded.

"Perhaps not, but she has a history of allying slave owners if she must." The king slightly grinned at his long time stratègos.

"What if she speaks to these girls?"

The king grunted and remarked, "We'll just have to keep the brats quiet." He then heard the soldier return.

"My lord, here is the slave you requested."

King Cortese adjusted the reins into his left hand. He peered down at the branded slave that strolled along side his horse. "What's your name, girl?"

Gabrielle kept her head bowed. "Kassandra, my lord."

"Where are you from, Kassandra?"

The bard licked her lips then softly replied, "I'm originally from Germania, but my... former master is in Aegae."

King Cortese was intrigued and questioned, "How did you come to Greece?"

"My village was attacked when I was a child. I don't remember much, but I was brought here to Greece." Gabrielle peered up at the ruler.

King Cortese, for the first time, saw the slave's amazing green eyes. He instantly fell for them in a heartbeat. "Well..." He cleared his throat then played with his goatee with his freehand. "If you treat me well, Kassandra I will return the favor."

Gabrielle gave a hesitant smile and replied, "I'll do anything you require, my lord."

The king was drawn in, and he leaned closer to the petite blond, who seemed too far for him. "We shall see then." He considered something then softly informed, "Tonight I require my slaves to entertain some guests." He licked his lips. "There will be a dance. Can you dance, Kassandra?"

"I am a fine dancer, my lord."

"Excellent." King Cortese showed a sly smile. "Then you shall join my slaves in the dance and serving." He tilted his head and mentioned, "You must talk to Petra. She will prepare you for tonight."

"Thank you, my lord." Gabrielle bowed her head again, and the soldier took her away. She was taken back to the rear of the army, but this time she was loaded on a normal wagon where several women relaxed and talked along with a couple of men. They were all obviously slaves.

The Amazon Queen became comfortable in one, open spot in the wagon. She felt all the slaves look her over a few times, which didn't bother her in the least.

"So you're Kassandra?" a woman spoke first.

"I am," the bard replied.

"I'm Petra," the woman informed. She stood up and took a seat beside the newly joined slave. "Where you from, sweetie?"

"Germania," Gabrielle simply replied. She noted that Petra had a Greek name, but she was far from Greek. "How about you?"

Petra showed her bright white teeth in a smile. They showed more than normal because her skin was so dark. "Egypt."

Gabrielle had figured as much. "The king said I'll be dancing tonight."

Petra chuckled at the news. She stood up and came over to Gabrielle's side. She sat down and studied the new slave. "Just how good are you?"

The bard tilted her head then confidently stated, "I'm quite good." And it was true. Gabrielle was never the best dancer when she was younger, and her small crowning as princess reminded her of that time. However over the seasons the Amazons had taught her to dance and in many forms too.

Petra bobbed her head, then she patted Gabrielle's knee. "Wonderful. We need somebody like you."

The Amazon Queen slightly stiffened when she considered what she may have gotten herself into now. Why must she always bite off more than she can chew?

The day wore on quickly. Gabrielle spent the entire day listening to Petra's choreography for the dance tonight. Although Gabrielle was somewhat distracted by her young Amazons. She would discreetly glance over at the young Amazons and make sure they were doing okay. Then later a thought came to mind to Gabrielle; just who was this dance for anyway? She shrugged it off because tonight she'd certainly find out.

King Cortese halted his army about midday. He and his stratègos rode off with several guards to meet somewhere. They were gone for almost a candlemark, but they returned and ordered the army to march a half of a Roman mile. The army did so then were guided off the road and into a wide, open field that stretched past the horizon. There in the center of the field was another army that flew a very distinct purple flag and a lion's head.

Soon enough the Macedon Army made a neighboring camp to the Southern Greece Army. The flag that displayed the Star of Vergina was proudly flown from the Macedon camp. The young Amazon captives were quietly taken from their wagon and hidden into a tent, and that's when Gabrielle lost track of the girls. The Amazons were tied, gagged, and later they would be stripped of their leathers.

Queen Gabrielle was rushed to a slave's tent before she knew what was happening. Petra hurried to get Gabrielle out of her peasant clothes and into something more suitable for the dance tonight. She'd tossed a scantly, sheer outfit on the bedroll and told Gabrielle to quickly change. Petra wanted to practice the dance number a few times with the slaves before they were due to start.

The bard hastily changed into the long white skirt that was long on the right side but was short on the left side. It was cut on a diagonal and was quite sheer in nature. Then her top was a simple halter top that had a sky blue shade to it, but it left her stomach, arms, back, and shoulders bare. What added the sparkle to her outfit was the golden belly belt, gold arm bracelet, matching anklets, and finally her golden sandals.

Petra stood by the tent flap and clapped her hands to get the girls' attention. She called, "Let's hurry to the dining area." She stepped out of the tent and the six girls filed suit. She guided them to where the gigantic dinner would take place tonight.

The dining location was a large, open space that was being cluttered by lined benches. The head of the dining area was was designated by a dais and two throne chairs that were basic beyond being well carved from dark wood. Then several tall torches were being driven into the ground, and they lined the benches on either side.

Petra started the dancers down at the opposite end from the thrones. She reminded the slaves what their positions were for the opening dance then afterwards the slaves would need to hand out food and drinks. She was rather pleased with the girls' performance for the first time. She also didn't expect the new slave to be as good as she actually claimed, yet she proved herself. Afterwards, Petra told the girls to go relax and be prepared for the opening dance just after sunset.

Gabrielle debated whether to check around the camp, but she decided it would be best to do it tonight. She could sneak away from the dinner tonight and find the tent that the girls had been hidden. She was worried about whether they were okay, but she had hopes to make an escape soon. She was relying on her Amazons to follow them.

The bard made her way back to the slaves tent that she was assigned. She ducked into the tent and sat down on the bedroll that was given to her. She peered up when a few other slaves came into the tent. She listened to their chitchat.

"I can't believe it."

"You didn't see the flag?" the second slave, Jialin, asked.

The first slave sighed and slumped down into her spot on her bedroll. "I just didn't have a chance to think about it." She stopped and glanced over at the new slave, who was dancing with her and Jialin. "Do you know who we're dancing for tonight?"

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows because she really hadn't thought about it. She'd been so concerned about the girls to really consider it. She glanced between Jialin, the Asian slave, and Saada, an Indian slave. "No, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Saada smacked Jialin's knee and argued, "See? I'm not the only one."

Jialin ignored the Indian slave's comment and instead looked to the Germanian slave. "We're all dancing for King Cortese and... the Conqueror tonight."

Gabrielle visibly stiffened, and she dropped her eye contact. She tried to control her breathing, but her heart had other plans as it rapidly sped up. "The Conqueror?" she murmured.

Saada leaned forward over her crossed knees. "King Cortese is pretty brass huh? He's having his slaves dance for the Conqueror, who is anti-slavery." She chuckled and looked at Jialin. "I think he's doing it just to smite the Conqueror."

Jialin shrugged and argued, "The Conqueror is no fool." She tilted her head and mentioned, "Do you really think the Conqueror and King Cortese can both rule Greece?"

Saada sighed and shook her head. "They will end up on opposite sides."

Jialin darkened and whispered, "Let's hope the Conqueror wins though."

Gabrielle lifted her head and studied the slaves, who she'd been away from for so long. It was true she'd forgotten how small a slave's hopes were during service. By the gods, the chains could be so short, and they cut through a slave's heart. She could see these slaves hoped the Conqueror would prevail and ruler all of Greece because it meant their freedom. In reality, it also meant Gabrielle's final freedom from her brand.

"She will win," the bard spoke up.

Saada and Jialin snapped their attention to the Germanian slave, who'd been so quiet. They sadly smiled and prayed that it would come true. Just may be the future could turn out well after all the seasons of being in King Cortese's hard, cold services.

The sunset soon came to the neighboring armies, and the rulers of fragmented Greece came to one location together. King Cortese warmly invited the Conqueror to his camp along with many of the Conqueror's men and officers. Once at the dining area, King Cortese ordered that the opening dance ceremony bless the night's dinner.

Gabrielle and her dance partner, Jialin, were the second pair to go down the aisle between the benches. They watched the first pair go, and they mentally ran over their pending dance. The bard tried hard to remain focus, but she had a wild heartbeat. She was already coated in a sheen of sweat purely from being nervous to be so close to the Conqueror, her childhood best friend. She was weak from the fear of being recognized, yet she reminded herself that it'd been so long that Xena would not place her anyway.

Finally it was time for Jialin and Gabrielle to begin their sensual dance. They started out slow and made their way down the aisle, and they performed a few personal, close dances to soldiers near the end of the benches. The beat of the music slowly guided them closer and closer to the dais where the rulers intently watched.

King Cortese was bent to his left, close to the Conqueror. He had his left elbow propped on the arm, and he idly rubbed his goatee. He occasionally glimpsed at the ruler of southern Greece. He noted how the ruler was fixated more by the Germanian slave than the Chin slave.

The Conqueror adorned her golden wire armor, which stood out against her black leathers. A sword's pommel protruded just over her left shoulder while her chakram sparkled from her right hip. The gold in her greaves reflected the torchlight, and her black cape washed over the throne and fluttered on the floor of the dais. What captured anybody's attention the most was the sharp blue of her eyes and the ruby red of her lips. The Conqueror echoed the power that was the Greece she ruled over and loved. She was Greece.

Jialin was directly in front of Gabrielle, and she suddenly danced to the spot before King Cortese.

Gabrielle was left to complete her dance before the Conqueror. She mentally cut away her ramped thoughts so that she wouldn't make a wrong move.

The Conqueror kept her eyes locked on the beautiful, short haired blond that danced at her feet. She hadn't seen eyes that green since her childhood friend. She was drawn down to the dancer's stomach, which showed muscles the rippled under the skin. Slowly her bright eyes traveled up to the dancer's body, and she noted the recent scabbed marks on her arm.

Suddenly the dancer spun around, and she swayed her hips to the music. The Asian dancer then joined the blond dancer in sensual movements. For a moment, faint and aged whip marks were visible on the blond's back.

The Conqueror lifted her chin when she realized the dancer was most likely a slave. She narrowed her eyes just as the Asian dancer slipped by and revealed the blond's soft face again. From the distance, the Conqueror concluded that indeed these dancers were in fact slaves. She thought to make a cold comment to King Cortese, but she faltered because of the dancer's final performance.

Gabrielle was leaning back more and more so that her muscular stomach was clearly visible. She rolled her shoulders so that her breasts flowed to the beat. She then suddenly straightened up, spun in place, and came to a stop. She gracefully bowed down onto her knees before the rulers, and she mentally promised to never do it again.

Jialin stood to the side of the dais. She slowly snaked out her hand as the Germanian slave stood up.

Gabrielle turned her head to Jialin. She stretched out her arm and laced her fingers through Jialin's.

Jialin faintly smiled at the successful dance. She then suddenly guided her partner away from the dais and out of the dining area.

Gabrielle and Jialin raced off into the crowd while the third dancing partners followed their performance. Jialin explained that they needed to go to the servants' area and prepare to hand out food and drink. The bard conceded and was taken to the servants' location, and she was given a loaded tray of wine cups. She really didn't have a moment to catch her breath or think about what'd happened back in front of the dais.

Petra arrived shortly after and commended the dancers. She also thanked them because she'd feared it'd be her backside if it'd gone wrong. She then rushed all the servants to begin the dinner, drinks, and keep the guests happy.

Jialin and Gabrielle walked together back to the dining area. They separated once they arrived in the loud dining area where every conversation was taking place between the mixed crowd. At the dais, the rulers remained, and they casually chatted away.

Gabrielle realized she had to go up to the rulers and serve them wine first. She swallowed because she'd have to go to the guest first, to the Conqueror. She mentally prepared to go face to face with her lost friend, and she neared the dais. She bowed her head just to be safe and softly inquired, "Wine, my liege?"

The Conqueror was taken away from her boring conversation with the Macedon king. She was drawn to the server, who was the earlier dancer. She arched an eyebrow at the fact the servant called her 'my liege' since it was only required from her soldiers or the like.

Xena reached over and took a cup. She waited a beat but quietly and surprisingly mentioned, "Thank you."

Gabrielle required all her strength not to drop on her face. She knew it was never required for a free person to thank a slave, and it was discouraged even. She kept her head down and murmured, "My pleasure, my liege." Before the Conqueror could say anything, she disappeared into the crowd.

The Conqueror tried to visually follow the blond slave, but the slave was swallowed by all the people. She then was caught by King Cortese's voice.

"She's from Germania," the king mentioned.

Xena ticked off a back molar. She'd heard the amazing stories about King Cortese, but it was his taste in slaves that repulsed her. Of course Macedon overlooked the king's favor for slaves because it wasn't anything unusual. Xena though didn't overlook it, and she disliked the king for it.

The Conqueror met King Cortese's ink clouded eyes. She darkened as his leering expression because of the blond, Germanian slave. Slowly ice filled her eyes, and her tone was clipped. "How many slaves do you have, Cortese?"

The king leaned back into his throne and waved his left hand in the air. "Too many, Conqueror." He then started to pet his goatee and considered something. He nodded once then mentioned, "I would like to release many of them." He met the Conqueror's dark gaze. "I know our kingdoms can ally better if we're on the same terms."

The Conqueror carefully read the king and guaged his honesty. She slowly turned her head away. "My Greece is a land of freedom, King Cortese. I will not delude the definition of freedom with things like slavery or inequality."

"As it should be," King Cortese agreed. "There are too many great minds and skills that are manacled by slavery or inequality."

"Far too many," the Conqueror murmured.

King Cortese stopped rubbing his goatee, and he happily received a bowl of grapes from a servant. "To the futures of our kingdoms, Conqueror." He held out his half finished wine cup.

The Conqueror humored the king and clinked hers to his. She took a full swallow of the sweet, sweet wine and enjoyed the full body of it. She had to admit that Macedon still made fine wines. She then stole a moment to scan the faces of the people, but she could no longer find the Germanian slave.

The dinner grew louder through the night because the wine flowed so thickly. The food helped ebb some drunkards from becoming stumbling idiots. Eventually, the Conqueror and King Cortese descended their thrones and mixed with the crowd of Macedon and southern Greek officers. Everybody spoke about the great pending battle with the warlord Draco, and the future victory that was definitely in sight.

The Conqueror started to become dulled by the repetitive chitchat. She found far more pleasure just from brushing down Argo than doing small talk. She was in a conversation between four military officers, who bragged about the best battle tactics they'd done.

Xena though mentally left the conversation when she'd spotted that Germanian slave again. All night she'd been waiting to find the slave again, but she'd never appeared until now. Xena neatly slipped away from the conversation, and she beelined through the crowd for the slave.

Gabrielle handed the guest a cup of wine. She then turned some, and she gazed off her right shoulder. She sharply inhaled when she spotted the Conqueror, who looked to be coming directly for her. She calculated she had about a hundred heartbeats before the tall, dark ruler was bearing down on her.

"Wine, please!" a guest called from afar.

The bard took the call without a problem. She dissolved into the crowd of nearby people and went to the guest.

The Conqueror cursed when the slave was gone. She tried to pinpoint the slave's new location, and she was hot on the slave's trail again. She picked out the blond hair of the slave, and Xena quickly dodged around the guests. She came up behind the slave, touched her shoulder, and stiffened at her clear mistake.

"Yes, Conqueror?" The somewhat taller, blond slave held up a tray of grapes. She had sparkling brown eyes, and a nice smile.

The Conqueror wiped away her obvious confusion. "Excuse me." She slipped away and tried to figure out where the Germanian slave had gone. She silently cursed herself for losing track.

Gabrielle sighed in relief when she made it back to the servants' area. She set her almost empty tray down on a messy table.

Petra appeared and patted the young slave's shoulder. "I think you've done enough tonight, Kassandra. Why don't you go get some rest?"

The bard appreciatively smiled. "Thanks, Petra." She said goodnight then made her way through the quiet camp. She disappeared into the tent, but she was far from tired. Actually Gabrielle was quite energized from her excitement filled night. All she could think of was the Conqueror, and those amazing blue eyes she'd missed all her life. Xena had been such a beauty in her younger days, but somehow Xena managed to surpass all that beauty and changed into a woman that would be wanted and desired.

Gabrielle started to pace back and forth in the empty tent. She halted near the tent flap, grabbed her hair, and held it in place. She hotly debated what to do because she needed to rid of her energy. Well, she still needed to find the girls so she decided that would help her settle down and focus on something else.

The Amazon Queen slipped out of the tent and started her walk through the quiet camp. She ignored some of the soldiers' long stares, but she slowly made her way through the camp. She prayed she'd find the girls' tent, and she thought after some time she was fresh out of luck. It wasn't until she spotted a guard at one tent that she knew where they were tucked away.

Gabrielle came by the guarded tent, and she noted how the guard carefully watched her. She realized it was the same guard that'd made that smart comment to her yesterday.

The guard smirked at the passing slave. He hollered, "You want to join your Amazon friends again, slave?"

The bard decided it was best to hold her remark. She waited until she was out of earshot, and she muttered, "Thanks, idiot." The guard fully confirmed her suspicions that the girls were there. As she made her way back around the camp, she spotted King Cortese and his stratègos were just ducking into the royal tent.

The Amazon Queen decided to hedge her luck so she snuck to the king's tent. She ducked just behind the tent and hoped nobody would pass her anytime soon. She suspected everybody would still be at the dinner for awhile longer. She tilted her head and focused on the voices from inside the tent.

"My lord, this is risky business."

"Aescalus, you weren't trained to weigh pros or cons. You're trained to make the outcomes work." King Cortese stepped closer to the stratègos. "It's obvious Draco is in the risky business. We have an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone."

"We have an agreement with Draco," Aescalus reminded.

"And agreements are meant to be broken," the king coldly joked. He stepped closer and hotly demanded, "Do you really think Draco can defeat the Conqueror?" He clenched his hands at his side. "He was suppose to deal with those damn Amazons, but so far all he's managed to do is ruffle their feathers. If he waits any longer then he'll lose."

Aescalus stepped away then turned back to the king. "And what of our agreement with the Romans?"

"We stick with them," King Cortese replied. "The Romans have been kind to Macedon. And like the Romans, Macedon fears the the rise of the Conqueror." He narrowed his eyes and his voice deepened. "I will not be conquered by that slave-loving demon from Hades."

Aescalus prickled at the king's words, but he bowed his head. "She will be a powerful enemy to defeat."

"Not when we have the Romans' alliance behind us." King Cortese paused then ordered, "See that you keep the relations with Draco looking friendly for his sake. I don't want him to think we've switched sides."

"Of course, my lord."

Gabrielle's head snapped up when she heard soldiers coming near her. She quickly scrambled away from the king's tent and tried to keep a quiet footfall. She made it rather far and slowed her walk down so she didn't look suspicious. She covered her frantic heart, and she debated about what to do.

Now Gabrielle had the missing links that nobody else fully posessed. It was true that King Cortese and Draco were working together to stop the Conqueror. Indeed it seemed though that Draco would get his own when King Cortese crossed him. Although the news about the Romans and King Cortese was something she'd never known about in her entire life. She'd been in the Macedon Kingdom and not once heard of such relations, but that didn't mean anything.

Gabrielle was on her way back to the slave's tent, but she stopped when she realized the trouble that was coming to the Conqueror. She now had information about the betrayal that King Cortese planned against the Conqueror, and it could mean lives. She clenched her hands and closed her eyes. If she didn't warn the Conqueror then it could mean the Conqueror's head. And by Artemis, if she revealed her identity it could sabotage her rescue mission to the girls. It almost certainly could if Xena reacted badly to Gabrielle's aged long hiding in the Amazon Nation.

Gabrielle almost felt sick because of her out of control thoughts. She forced her eyes opened just before a soldier passed her. She turned her head to the left and stared in the direction of the Conqueror's camp. Gabrielle finally made her choice, and she turned towards the Southern Greece Army. She quickly moved through the camp and tried to duck into the darkness between the camps, but nobody would suspect her since the camps were inner mingling.

The Amazon Queen casually entered the camp that flew the lion's head flag. She remained as calm as she could despite how incredibly nervous and scared she'd become by doing this. She had no idea how this would go or what prices would be paid, yet she felt that it was right.

Gabrielle discovered that the Conqueror's tent was well guarded on all four corners, and she silently cursed the security. She wanted to get in there without having to reveal herself to everybody. She went behind some other tents and considered whether the Conqueror was really there or not. She hunkered down at the corner of a neighboring tent and watched for any shadows.

The bard couldn't quite focus because of the pounding in her veins and head. She swept back her hair and muttered, "Get a grip, Gabrielle. You two were best friends at one point." She breathed in deeply. "She can't be all that different." She swallowed and sarcastically joked, "Not that I am after so long."

Gabrielle decided to wedge forward and see if she could get a better idea about who was in the tent. She went to the tent that was directly behind the royal tent. She leaned into the shadow so that the daydreaming guard wouldn't spot her. She needed a plan, and she debated whether to just walk in anyway.

The Amazon Queen put together a half cocked plan. She breathed deeply a few times and tried to gather her nerve. She stepped forward, but she stopped and felt her knees weaken. She closed her eyes and cursed her fears. Gabrielle mentally yelled at herself for being so terrified by what could come to her.

Gabrielle thought of her best friend's smile from their childhood. She recalled the loyal dedication in their friendship, and Gabrielle realized why she had to do this no matter the costs. She finally silenced her fears and prepared to confront her fate. Slowly she opened her eyes and the resolve showed in her eyes.

Then suddenly there was a warm body behind Gabrielle's back, and cold but sharp metal came at her throat. The bard froze and the color washed from her face because she'd been so easily caught. She willed her mind to stay calm so she could think fast. She then sensed the person bent down to her and the blade at her throat pressed into her skin.

"I typically favor slaves, but I truly hate spies," rumbled a deeply timbered voice.

Gabrielle lost her breath, and her eyes flickered shut when she realized who held the dagger to her throat. The Fates truly found their sweet justice with her. She almost panicked, but she told herself to breathe and that she could work through this.

The Conqueror received no response from the caught slave. She bared her teeth. She hadn't expected this slave to be a spy. How could she be stupid enough to remotely feel for this slave earlier? She was prepared to take answers if she didn't receive them freely soon. She was about to ask a last question, but something caught her attention instantly.

The Conqueror kept her ivy dagger still against the slave's throat. She then reached up with her freehand and collected the necklace's silver chain into her hand. She lifted the necklace up so that the familiar quill charm dangled in the air. She was bombarded by memories of her last time in the field with Gabrielle and gifting the beloved necklace to her friend. She slightly lowered the dagger, yet she stopped and lifted it up again and hotly demanded, "Who did you steal this from?"

Gabrielle bit her lower lip and gradually opened her eyes. She promised she would no longer hide or lie, not to herself and not to Xena. She carefully selected her next words and hoarsely but honestly whispered, "I didn't steal it. You gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday." She waited for anything to happen to her, but her world was still and silent beside the loud boom of her heart. Finally though the dagger lowered from her throat, and her necklace was released. Gabrielle was unsure what to do next, but she made her body turn. For the first time in countless seasons, Gabrielle of Potidaea stood toe to toe again with Xena of Amphipolis.

The Conqueror seemed to stare at a ghost. She loosely held the ivy dagger at her side, and she was struck by all her memories of Gabrielle until they centered on the Gabrielle that stood before her. This was really and truly her best friend from her childhood, which had been so peaceful until it was all taken away from her. She shook her head once then rasped, "Gabrielle?" Her spiraling emotions hit her hard, and she touched her forehead just when Gabrielle stepped closer to her.

"Yea." Gabrielle heard her own voice tremble, but she kept speaking anyway. "It's me, Xena."

Xena took on a glisten in her eyes from the tidal of emotions. She stepped back once and desperately tried to take in the reality of things. She stared at Gabrielle's aged face, but those eyes were just as green as ever, and it burned that ache in her heart again. She glanced at the quill necklace, which reminded her that this was indeed the real Gabrielle.

"My liege, is there a problem?" The soldier that'd been posted at the corner of the royal tent finally approached. He'd noticed the commotion and voices after some time.

As if somebody had lit a candle, Xena had become the great Conqueror again, and she hardened her emotions. She glanced between Gabrielle and the soldier.

Gabrielle stopped breathing and waited for Xena's pending words.

"No," the ruler replied, "everything is fine."

The soldier clapped his fisted hand across his bronze chest. He then marched back to his post and pretended to ignore the pair.

The Conqueror centered back on the slave, on Gabrielle. "Come with me." She realized she still held her dagger in hand, and she silently cursed herself for almost harming the woman she'd been searching for over the seasons. She sheathed it at her side and quickly stepped around Gabrielle.

The bard turned on her heels and ordered her legs to follow the ruler. She thought they'd go into the royal tent, but instead they went into the tent she'd been ducked beside. When she stepped inside, she realized it was actually Xena's personal tent and that the royal tent was most likely a decoy.

The Conqueror wasn't sure what to do or say. She obviously fiddled for a moment by lighting a few more candles in her tent and kept her back to her former friend.

Gabrielle was a bard. However she was betrayed by her words tonight because they'd ran away from her. She was at a loss, and she nervously folded her arms over her chilling body. She always became cold under nerve racking situations, and she would sweat just like she was now.

Xena turned away from her desk and carefully approached the silent slave. She stopped a few paces from Gabrielle, and she scanned over Gabrielle's very changed features. She had to admit despite the recent wounds that Gabrielle was an overly muscular slave. She met Gabrielle's bright green eyes and just like they were kids again, she was able to easily read the fear held in them. Her old desire to ebb Gabrielle's fears quickly were charged to life like they never died.

"You're King Cortese's slave?" The Conqueror expected a confirmation to her opening question, but she noted how Gabrielle hesitated. She thought it was for other reasons like nervousness.

"Yes... and no," Gabrielle honestly replied. "There's a lot going on that you don't know about."

The Conqueror crossed her arms like Gabrielle, and she fought against her feelings. On the outside, she remained the very ruler that everybody saw her. She even managed to keep the quaking from her voice. "If it has to do with King Cortese, it wouldn't surprise me."

"That's... apart of it." Gabrielle wasn't sure where to start this because it was so complex. She dropped her arms so she didn't show a protective mannerism. "There's so much I have to tell you... but I can't right now. I came to warn you about what's happening."

Xena felt her heartbeat was erratic, and she wanted to disappear to somewhere quiet with Gabrielle. She wanted to share what'd happened to them since they'd been forced away from each other. The reality of it was that she couldn't do that, and she had a nation to rule and protect.

"What is happening?" the Conqueror encouraged.

Gabrielle stepped closer to the ruler, but she only stopped just a pace from her childhood friend. "I don't know... where to start."

Xena tilted her head and slowly lifted an eyebrow. "The start is always a good place."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to reply, but she found no words because Xena suddenly looked away from her.

The Conqueror briefly narrowed her eyes at the tent flap. She dropped her arms and lunged forward to the slave. She jerked Gabrielle's body into hers until they were molded together.

Gabrielle was shocked, but she found her head tilted back. Then she was being coaxed into the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced in her life. She swore if it wasn't for Xena's sure hold on her back that she'd been on the ground. Gabrielle naturally slipped her arms around Xena and moaned into the searing kiss.

The tent flap loudly sounded and a man greeted, "My lie..." He faltered at the passionate scene between the two women that he hadn't expected. He clearly blushed and looked away then cleared his throat for added effect.

The Conqueror slowly ended the kiss and inclined her head until her hooded eyes met Bastien. She curled her lips and snarled, "What is it, Bastien? Can't you see that I am... busy?" She didn't release Gabrielle and kept her left arm across Gabrielle's waist while her right hand blatantly cupped Gabrielle's ass.

"I... uh..."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and bowed her head. She held tightly to Xena's hips and was thankful her back was to the soldier. She let Xena handle the situation entirely while she recovered from the shocking yet hot kiss.

"Well?" the ruler coldly clipped. "My patiences are-"

"It can wait until tomorrow, my liege," the chiliarchèses cut in hastily. "Have a... uuuh, see you tomorrow, my liege." He did an about face and scurried out of the tent before his life was forfeited.

"Idiot," the Conqueror muttered in annoyance. Just as quickly as she'd taken Gabrielle into her arms, she was now gone and put space between them. She turned around and witnessed how Gabrielle was trying to recover.

The bard settled her heartbeat a few notches, and she met the blue stare of her former friend. She clenched her hands at her sides in hopes it'd make her body stop shaking. She inhaled a few deep breathes and tried to pretend that the entire kiss didn't happen.

Xena neared the shaken bard, but she ignored it too and ordered, "Tell me what's happened... from the start of this mess."

Gabrielle peered up into crystal blue eyes, and she realized her entire future depended on this conversation and so did her Nation. She finally nodded and gathered her words. "I am really not a slave," she gently explained, but she shook her head. "I mean I'm a branded slave."

The Conqueror held up her hand and replied, "I already know you're branded." She thought of Gabrielle's slave deed that she had safely tucked away. "Explain to me about the part that you're really not a slave."

"Right," the bard whispered. She focused on the topic and her bardic skills came back to life. "I'm actually an Amazon now... I'm with the Macedonian Nation." She waited for the information to sink in with Xena, then she kept going with her story. "I know Melosa told you that Draco attacked some of our young Amazons and some Centaurs too."

The ruler faintly lifted an eyebrow at the direction of the talk. "Yes, she told me he planned to trade them."

"And he did," Gabrielle explained, "to King Cortese."

The Conqueror's features started to darken at each word Gabrielle told her.

"Draco is using the Amazons as a favor. He's planning for King Cortese to betray you on the battlefield."

Xena became amused, and she crossed her arms. "Somewhat clever."

"That's only half of it," Gabrielle pressed. "It also seems that King Cortese has an alliance with the Romans."

The Conqueror reacted the same whenever she heard anything about the Romans. She stepped closer and questioned, "How did you hear all this?"

"I was passing King Cortese's tent tonight, and I heard him talking to his stratègos." Gabrielle swept back her hair and stared off in the distance for a moment. She came back and dropped her hand to her side. "King Cortese plans to double cross Draco in battle then later fight you with the Romans."

The ruler controlled her anger, and she walked away a few steps. She had to think for a moment.

"There's more to it than that," Gabrielle urged. She watched Xena turn her head sidelong to her. "I found out why Draco is attacking the Nation."

"I was told Ares promised him a legion of automatons if he succeeded in destroying the Nation."

Gabrielle nodded, but she held Xena's gaze. "That's only half of it. He's also after me... personally."

The Conqueror's old, protective streak was brought to life. She turned back to Gabrielle and hotly questioned, "Why?"

"Do you remember Dan... from Amphipolis?" Gabrielle waited for the ruler's nod then explained the mystery that eluded the ruler. "Draco and Dan are the same person."

Xena barely hid her surprise, but her eyes deceived her. She never thought she'd face that bully from her hometown again, yet she felt her past was repeating here before her eyes. However this time there were no wood swords, and Gabrielle was more than a damsel in distress. She let it all the puzzle pieces sink into the entire picture, and she growled, "That bastard still hasn't learned his lesson."

Gabrielle was faintly amused at Xena's unintended joke. She shoved her amusement away and came back to the conversation. Then she stiffened when Xena gave her a cold look.

The Conqueror turned to the slave finally. Her tone dropped a pitch. "How long have you been an Amazon for?"

Gabrielle knew she'd have to face this at some point. She kept her back straight and chin up despite the hurricane of anger that would come at her shortly. "This is my twentieth season as an Amazon."

Xena's fast mind quickly pieced together all the implications. She became darker, and she stalked up to Gabrielle. "And during this entire time, you have not been under your bonds as a slave?"

The bard held her ground and amazingly kept the tremble from her voice. "I haven't been under my bonds." She gave no excuse and no lame reason, but she merely answered the question straightforward.

The Conqueror started to breathe heavy because of her mounting anger. She clenched her teeth then pointed a finger at the woman she'd called her best friend. "You could have contacted me long ago, and... and you never did it." She dropped her hand and sharply demanded, "Do you know how long I have tried to search for you? And you... you couldn't even contact me."

Gabrielle finally looked away and stared at the space off to her right. She closed her eyes, but she refused to let her angry and upset emotions override her.

Xena stared at Gabrielle as if she were an enemy that'd stabbed her directly in the heart. She quickly moved away so that she could try to calm down despite it'd do nothing to help. She suddenly spun around and hotly yelled, "Well at least I can count on Dan to be true to form. It seems I can't count on my best friend to be though." She lowered her voice. "Just when you think you have somebody's character figured out, they show a completely different side."

The Amazon had no words to fight back. She had no reason to argue because it was true. She swallowed against the forming lump in her throat. Oh gods, why had she been so stupid not to contact Xena much sooner? She opened her eyes and saw the deep rage in those blue eyes, and it broke her heart to know she was the cause of it.

Xena reminder herself that she was the Conqueror and the ruler of Southern Greece. She was an honorable warrior and earned the legacy of Warrior Princess because of her deeds. She would not detour from her mission and the vision she saw for Greece. She rammed down all her anger and other feelings she felt towards Gabrielle and returned to the controlling Conqueror that she was known for today.

"I suppose you want help to free these Amazons," the Conqueror spoke in her formal tone.

Gabrielle almost lost her resolve at Xena's business like attitude. She chided herself and forced herself to face the responsibility she had to hold now. She locked away her emotions and returned her focus to the ruler. She finally replied, "No. I came here to rescue them myself."

The Conqueror crossed her muscular arms over her chest. She tilted her head. "And how do you expect to do that when these camps are swarming with soldiers?"

Gabrielle eyed the ruler's challenging look. "I have my plans."

The Conqueror believed it too, but she didn't trust that the plans wouldn't flop or backfire. There was too much risk involved and despite she was furious at Gabrielle, she wouldn't let harm come to Gabrielle. She couldn't deny that endless moons of being protective about Gabrielle had just merely faded away to nothing.

The ruler stalked up to the bard and stopped by her side. She leaned closer to Gabrielle and coolly whispered, "I'll get you and those girls out of here." She waited a beat then whispered, "Just be ready to play along when it's time." She didn't wait for any response and left the tent. She desperately needed space from the woman she'd missed for so long and now wanted be away from because she broke her apart.

The Conqueror hurried out of the tent. With purpose, she walked through her camp and came into the open, barely moonlit field. She suddenly broke into a powerful run and echoed out a battle cry.

Gabrielle had come out of the tent and watched the tall, dark ruler hurry through the camp. She'd thought her enslavement robbed her of Xena so long ago, but she realized she was truly the one, who robbed herself of Xena because of her silence and fears. Just what did she have left now beyond her Nation and Amazons?

The Conqueror ran hard and long through the wide open field that had a few rolling hills. She worked much of the energy off, and she entered a woods. She unsheathed her sword in midstride and came at a woody opponent.

The tree was defenseless against the ruler's savage, raw anger. It took every slash, kick, and punch that the angry woman could give at it. Then after the ruler was finished, the tree kindly allowed the ruler to lean against its hacked trunk.

Xena bowed her head and closed her eyes. She hadn't felt this rage since Julius Caesar, but she felt how different this rage was from then. This rage brought her to her knees in the soft grass, and she finally wept because it drove through her heart. She'd searched so hard for the woman that'd meant everything to her, and the entire time Gabrielle hid in silence. What other lies did Gabrielle keep from her?

The mighty Conqueror dropped her sword at her side, and it loudly clanked against the ground. She then fell to her hands and squeezed her eyes shut against the dark anger. She'd worked too hard over these seasons to hold back this darkness, but it called her again tonight. The darkness bubbled harder and fought against Xena's iron grip that she'd built up since her days with the Amazons and Yakut.

Xena clawed the ground then suddenly gave a piercing cry that reflected all the madness in her. She lowered her head after she ran out of air, and she gasped. She shook her head and hotly rasped, "Gods why?" She wanted everything to be silent in her head, but it wouldn't quiet. "Why did you... do it, Gabrielle?" Xena wanted answers, but then she didn't care to hear the excuses.

Xena lost her thoughts when she sensed another presence not far. She raised her head up and found an intent set of green eyes level with hers. She stiffened at the sight of a white wolf only a few paces from her. Why hadn't she heard him sooner?

Faolan stretched out his neck so that his nose was a bit closer. He sniffed and made his final confirmation, but it was indeed true. This female human had the exact same smell as that dagger, which his human friend greatly favored.

The Conqueror carefully moved her hand closer to the sword's hilt. Any fast moves would probably cause him to attack her.

Faolan glimpsed at the woman's hand close to the hilt. He then focused back on those eyes that reminded him of the sky on beautiful spring day. He detected that the woman was nervous about him. He decided to remedy it quickly so he merely sat back down on his haunches, and he became cute by hanging out his tongue. He figured if Gabrielle was willing to keep a dagger that smelled like this human, then she must be safe.

Xena was confused by the wolf's strange movements. She pulled her hand away from her sword and instead sat back on her legs. She stared at the beautiful wolf, who regarded her back.

Faolan tilted his head to the right then wagged his tail across the ground. His tail shot off a few leaves to his right and left, but he kept wagging it.

The Conqueror was stumped and dumbfounded by the rare wolf. She'd never seen anything like him, and she wished he could talk. She cautiously picked up her sword and kept her movements slowly so he wouldn't be scared. She sheathed the weapon first then stuck out her right hand, palm skyward.

Faolan tempted fate, and he stood up. He stepped forward once then again, and his third step brought him to the woman's hand.

Xena brought her long fingers through the wolf's fur on the top of his head. She felt how soft it was and again felt amazed by him. "Where did you come from?"

The wolf simply answered, "Rrrruh." He now sat down right in front of the ruler.

Xena cautiously lifted her other hand and now was able to run her hands through his coat. The wolf's company brought some peace to her, and she sadly smiled. "You're gorgeous though."

"Rrrrrr." Faolan seemed to agree, and his eyes sparkled.

The Conqueror moved her legs around so she sat cross legged. She remained seated in front of the wolf, and she pet him for awhile. It'd been a long time since she'd found this kind of peace in her life, and it was this beautiful, rare wolf that brought it to her tonight. She considered it the calm before the raging storm that would brew soon.

Faolan faithfully stayed with the emotional ruler. He could tell something had gone wrong in her life, and he felt much the same way since Gabrielle had left him behind. He'd stayed with the Amazons in hopes that Gabrielle would soon return, but she had yet. He watched the camp and followed her scent as much as he could. He'd only been drawn away when he'd caught Xena's familiar scent on the winds, and he had to see for himself who fit the scent. Faolan was more than happy he'd come to the distraught woman's aide despite he knew little about her. He could sense the solace his presence brought Xena, who almost had fallen into something quite dark.

**To be continued.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website: **www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 13**

The Conqueror quietly reentered her camp after she'd spent at least two candlemarks out in the woods. She'd spent time with the unusual white wolf until she felt more in control than earlier. She walked through the camp with a purpose, and she went in search of her two most trusted companions. She easily found them sitting around a camp fire with other soldiers. She ordered them to follow her back to her tent, which was dimmer than earlier because the candles were extinguishing.

"What's going on, Xena?" Prostig could tell something was amiss. He sensed Tracker beside him.

The Conqueror debated how much to tell, but she trusted these two men more than most. They knew her in her younger years, and today they were the most loyal to her. "We have a slight problem... that we need to remedy."

Tracker peered up at his partner then back at their leader. "What's the problem?"

Xena neared the pair and lowered her voice. "What I tell you stays in this tent. Is that clear?"

"Of course," Prostig replied.

Tracker quickly nodded.

"Good." The Conqueror crossed her arms and proceeded to roll into the story. "King Cortese has two Amazons, who were kidnapped by Draco."

Prostig grunted and remarked, "This sounds like a sticky situation."

"It is," the ruler agreed. "We need to unstick some of it tonight." She looked between the men then finally revealed, "There's an Amazon here posing as King Cortese's slave. She wants to free the two girls that were taken."

"That's almost impossible," Tracker argued. "She'll get caught."

"But if we interfere," Prostig mentioned, "then we have problems with King Cortese." He narrowed his dark eyes and murmured, "It smells like a double cross."

"It is," Xena confirmed, "but we're not letting Cortese know we have his secret figured out." She walked away and carefully recalled her delicate plan to save the two Amazons and later Gabrielle. "The Amazon that's on the rescue mission is Gabrielle." She kept her back to her men for a moment, but she turned around and saw how Prostig and Tracker exchanged odd looks.

"The same Gabrielle?" Prostig stepped closer.

"You're joking," Tracker protested. "After all this time..." He felt annoyed because he was nicknamed 'Tracker' for a very good reason. He silently cursed at the fact that Gabrielle was right under their noses the entire time. "How long has she been an Amazon?"

The Conqueror neared the pair and simply replied, "Twenty seasons now." She placed her hands on her hips and continued to speak. "Right now, my concern is to free those two girls from Cortese without arousing suspicions."

"That's where we come in," Tracker decided aloud.

Xena nodded then started into her plan. "Most likely the Amazons are tucked away some where... hidden from sight and guarded." She tilted her head. "Tracker, I want you to find the Amazon party that's been following. I suspect they've been following the girls ever since they were taken. Most likely they'll be on the western side of the camps."

Prostig folded his muscular arms over her bronze chest when Xena's glowing blue eyes met him. He smirked and waited for his orders.

"Pro," Xena started in a deep voice, "I'll need you to do some guard duty tonight for King Cortese."

The large warrior deeply laughed at his leader's implications. He nodded.

"What about Gabrielle?" Tracker inquired.

The Conqueror dropped her arms and stepped up to Tracker's side. She glanced at Prostig's curious expression, but she focused back on Tracker. "Leave her to me." She then brushed past and headed for the tent flap. "You should get started, Tracker. Those Amazons are tricky." She opened the flap and merely informed, "I'm going to take a stroll through the king's camp." Then she was gone.

Prostig knew he'd have to wait until late tonight before he could pose as one of King Cortese's soldiers. He'd then have to take over guard duty from whoever was guarding the Amazons. He hoped it would be an easy task.

Tracker quietly left the tent with Prostig. He separated from his friend and began his adventure out of the camp. He broke into a paced run and went west towards the tree line that was faraway. Once he was in the woods, he slowed down and tried to use the little moonlight to help him. He carefully began tracking the ground for any signs of life beyond animals.

Back in King Cortese's camp, the Conqueror casually strolled through and studied the soldiers, who still celebrated. She imagined in a few candlemarks they would be out cold from all the wine and celebrating, which would work perfectly. She finally approached the other side of the camp, and she was none surprised to find a tent that was set aside and guarded by one soldier.

The Conqueror casually approached the tent and looked the guard up and down. "Anything of interest in there?"

The guard had taken notice of the ruler earlier. He straightened out his back and answered, "No, Conqueror... just some of the king's valuables."

The Conqueror considered it briefly, slipped her hands between her cape and back, and she nodded. "Well... have a good night." She'd easily read the lie hidden behind his eyes. Once from earshot, she muttered, "Valuables... I bet."

Inside of the tent, the two tied Amazons had twisted heads and partially looked at each other. They were stripped of almost everything but their leathers. They were gagged, tied at the ankles and wrists, and they were lashed together with their backs against each other. The tent was empty of anything and the guard would constantly check on them to make sure they didn't do anything.

Cliona had heard the Conqueror first, and she'd briefly hoped the ruler would figure out they were there. She knew though it wasn't possible.

Amarice had growled once the Conqueror's boot steps became distant. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the healer's in a defeated posture.

Cliona sighed and wished that there was something she could do. She wondered what the queen planned now that they were hidden away and guarded.

The Conqueror had continued through the king's camp, but she went to the edge of the camp and found a possible target. She eyed the large, bulky soldier that was quite ungraceful in his steps and stumbled back to this tent. She grinned and casually tailed him.

Xena lengthened her strides once the soldier started to near a tent. She came up behind him and quickly immobilized him with to sharp pinches to his lower neck.

The soldier grunted and began to collapse as if from being drunk.

"Wooo, soldier," the Conqueror quickly moved and easily supported him against her body. She noted that a few passing soldiers saw her.

"Conqueror, do you need help?" The soldier had drank, but he wasn't out of it like most of them. He came over to help.

"Nope, nope I got him." The Conqueror hefted the soldier and pointed at the tent with her chin. "He said his tent is this one. I'll get him in there."

The soldier stopped but kindly doubled checked. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." The Conqueror easily guided the paralyzed soldier into the tent.

The soldier shrugged it off and continued on his way to his tent.

The Conqueror dropped the king's soldier onto the bedroll on the ground. "There ya go, big fella." She then knelt beside him and inspected his armor and stamped helmet. "I think you're the right size." She worked quickly to remove his armor and helmet so that Prostig would have it. She then adjusted the pressure points so that they would wear off before dawn, but not soon enough. She gathered the armor and silently left the tent into the darkening camp.

Out in the woods that surrounded the camp, Tracker was hot on the trail of the Amazon party. He smelled a camp fire on the wind and the horses too. He slowed down his pace and tried to make noise so that they would hear him first and not be shaken by his presence.

Tracker went several hundred more paces then suddenly three Amazons fell from the darkness of the trees and surrounded him. He tensed, but he didn't go for his sword and held up his hands in a gesture to show he was friendly.

"Who are you?" a masked Amazon clipped.

Tracker turned his head to her and replied, "The name's Tracker. I'm with the Conqueror's army."

The Amazon signaled for her comrades to sheath swords. She kept her out but lowered it to her side. She approached the small soldier and asked, "The Conqueror sent you?"

"Yes," Tracker replied, "I'm to let you know that the Conqueror plans to free the two young Amazons."

The Amazon that's been speaking now shoved her mask back. The mix of relief and surprise showed on her face. "How? When?"

"In a couple of candlemarks." Tracker stepped closer. "She's setting up a plan to sneak them out of the camp. I will be bringing them to you."

The Amazon, Page, sighed in relief then something else occurred to her. "Our qu..." She faltered in her words when she recalled her error. She changed her words and tried again. "There's another Amazon in there who's rescuing them."

"The Conqueror already knows," the scout replied. "She's working on a plan to get Gabrielle out too."

Page felt Medora glance at her, but she didn't acknowledge the look. She stayed focus on the conversation so Tracker wouldn't read anything. "How?"

"I'm not sure." Tracker could tell the Amazon wanted more information, and he felt for her. "I'm sorry." He hesitated but promised, "You can trust the Conqueror to get her out."

Page nodded despite she was worried what may happen or not happen. "Tell the Conqueror we appreciate her support."

Tracker merely nodded then stepped back once. "I will return within three candlemarks with the two girls."

"Thank you," Page sincerely replied.

Tracker didn't wait any longer, he turned, and hurried back to camp.

Back in the South Greece camp, the Conqueror was tucked away in her tent again, and Prostig was with her. She spoke to him while he switched from his normal armor to the armor Xena had retrieved.

Prostig adjusted the straps on the armor, but he found it still somewhat tight. He had to hold his breath. "How long do I need to stay?"

"Until you're relieved from your duty," the ruler replied. She played with the stamped helmet in her hands. "Tracker will take the girls out of the camp."

"Where will you be?" Prostig bowed his head and worked to hook his sheathed sword onto his side.

"I have... other engagements," the ruler informed. She slightly grinned at the warrior's curious expression. "Just focus on your mission, Pro."

Prostig stepped up to the ruler and held out his hand. "I always do." His hand slightly stung when Xena smacked the helmet into his hand. He ignored it and lifted the helmet. He grunted and remarked, "It's a little small."

The ruler smirked and folded her arms. "With your thick head, you'll stretch it out."

Prostig grunted again, but he kept fooling with the helmet anyway. "Just how did you find Gabrielle anyway?"

"She was trying to find me," the ruler mentioned. She walked away and went to the tent's exit. "Come on, we have work to do."

The bulky warrior fiddled with his tight armor again, but he sighed and followed his leader. He came outside into the cool spring night and looked towards the king's camp. He glanced at Xena beside him and mentioned, "Be safe, kid."

Xena studied the warrior's profile. She turned her head away and lifted her right hand. She collapsed the warrior's shoulder, patted once, and walked away. She had plans to carry out tonight.

Prostig watched Xena go, then he decided it was best to get to work. He marched out of the camp and crossed into the king's camp. He followed his mental map that'd Xena had drawn for him. Soon enough he spotted the guarded tent, and he approached the guard.

"Shift rotation already?" the guard inquired.

Prostig grunted and rested his hand on his sword hilt. "Yeah." He nodded at the tent. "They giving you any problems?"

The guard glanced back at the tent and shrugged. "Nothing as of yet." He stepped closer to Prostig. "The Conqueror passed by earlier... she seemed curious."

Prostig slightly grinned and darkly remarked, "She's a nosy bitch, I hear."

"Mmmm." The guard nodded then clapped Prostig on the chest. "Don't fall asleep." He headed off and disappeared into the quiet camp.

Prostig took the former guard's vacant spot. He hoped Tracker would stop by soon. He waited a half of a candlemark before the scout arrived. Prostig said nothing, scanned the local, quiet area, and he lifted the tent flap.

Tracker ducked into the tent and listened to the flap close behind him. He easily picked out the sleeping Amazons that sat on the cold ground. He neared them then knelt down by the one with fire red hair. "Hey, wake up." He gently nudged her.

Amarice was jarred awake, and she startled Cliona too. She gasped at seeing Tracker, but it was muffled thanks to the gag.

"Sssh," Tracker instructed to the girls. "I'm here to get you two out. I'm with the Conqueror." He reached for Cliona's gag first and spoke at the same time. "Keep it down and follow me if you want to get out of this."

Cliona worked her jaw some after the gagged was removed. She then softly asked, "Who are you?"

"The name's Tracker." The soldier worked to untie Amarice's gag.

"I'm Cliona and that's Amarice." The healer listened to Amarice's low spit because of the bad taste from the gags. She twisted her head more towards Tracker. "There's another Amazon that's here."

"We know," the scout replied. "The Conqueror will get her out too." He removed his dagger and carefully cut at the bonds that linked the girls together. "Right now, my job is to get you two to your Amazon party." He cut through the bonds, tossed them aside, and now sawed at the ropes around their wrists.

Amarice stood up now that she was completely free. She realized how great it felt to move her arms and legs. "We have to do something to help Gabrielle."

Cliona rubbed her wrists and waited to hear Tracker's response.

"It's not a good idea," the soldier rebuked. "The Conqueror has her plans, and I have my orders." He looked between the two girls and stated, "Nor do you want to endanger the relations between the Amazons and the Conqueror."

Cliona glanced at the other Amazon, who finally nodded. "We're ready to go."

Tracker nodded, but he told them to stay put for a moment. He poked his head out of the tent flap and peered up at Prostig.

Prostig continued to scan the surroundings, yet he stated, "It's clear to go... and keep to the shadows."

"Thanks, Pro." Tracker signaled for the girls to follow, and he guided them from the tent. He led them through the quiet camp and only stopped to hide behind a tent when a patrol soldier was near. He was rather efficient in dodging the few patrol soldiers, and he was glad the Amazons knew how to be so silent. He decided they'd been well trained.

Just as Tracker was about to break into the open field, he spotted the Conqueror. She was walking with somebody else through the camp and ten soldiers were behind her. He only needed a moment, but he quickly realized that it was King Cortese at her side. He decided not to wait around to see what was about to happen so he hurried the Amazons out of the camp.

Cliona stayed close to Amarice just to make sure Amarice didn't try anything. She did though worry about the queen, just like Amarice. She prayed that the Conqueror would do something to get the queen out of the camp safely. If King Cortese discovered that an Amazon Queen was right under him, then his fun would just begin. Cliona could only imagine what Queen Gabrielle was planing to do.

And Queen Gabrielle was working out her plans. She'd snuck out of the slave's tent once she was sure everybody had gone to sleep. She carefully moved through the camp and went to the dining area. She recalled the way to the kitchen area and hoped to find something sharp like a knife.

The bard quietly rummaged through the supply wagons that'd carried much of the cooking supplies. She started to realize that the knives were actually locked up in a box. She silently cursed and yanked on the large padlock that kept the box closed. She scanned the wagon's other contents and tried to find something pointed that she could use to pick the lock. She smirked and scooped up a Roman fork from a pile of them.

Gabrielle wiggled the fork's point into the lock and quickly picked it. She'd learned how to work them thanks to the Amazons, and she'd become fairly good at it. She popped the lock after several beats, yet she froze when a sword was unsheathed from behind her. She shut her eyes and mentally groaned at being caught, again.

"I wouldn't, Kassandra," a dark voice snarled.

The bard felt her heart in her throat at hearing the Conqueror's voice. She opened her eyes and turned her head to the left. She was completely surrounded by King Cortese's soldiers.

King Cortese stepped through his men and stood beside the wagon. He eyed the petite slave. "Clever girl, aren't you?" He glanced at the Conqueror. "It looks like you were right, Conqueror."

The ruler swiftly sheathed her sword once a few of the king's men had theirs freed. She placed her hands on her black leather hips. "It's amazing what somebody will say during the throws of passion."

Gabrielle coldly stared at the Macedon king. She didn't dare turn any further and meet Xena's gaze. She recalled the Conqueror's prior warning to play along. She considered Xena's current conversation with King Cortese.

King Cortese stepped up to the wagon, reached out, and hooked the slave's chin with his fingertips. "Did Draco send you to kill me?"

The bard swallowed and reminded herself to play along. She narrowed her eyes and filled her voice with anger. "No." Her dark eyes flickered to the Conqueror. "I'm suppose to assassinate the Conqueror."

The Conqueror gradually arched an eyebrow, and she neared the wagon. She tilted her head and slowly smirked at Gabrielle. "And he sends a slave to do the job?"

Gabrielle glared at the ruler and replied, "He'll give me my freedom... and plenty of dinars."

"Well," King Cortese cut in, "it seems you won't find any freedom in this life." He then ordered, "Take her and lock her up."

The soldiers suddenly rushed the slave.

The rulers stepped aside and let the soldiers handle the slave. They were highly amused that she fought them and completely lost. But Gabrielle had a lucky break, and she clobbered two soldiers and made for a fast escape.

"Get her!" King Cortese yelled.

The Conqueror broke into a powerful run, and she easily caught up with the fleeing bard. She gave her powerful battle cry, took two more wide strides, and she launched into the air.

Gabrielle was a mix of fear and being impressed. She sensed that Xena went over her head, and she quickly stopped when Xena landed in front of her. "By the gods," she muttered in shock. She raised her hands and prepared to fight.

The Conqueror was amazingly fast, and she gave a swift kick to the bard's head.

Gabrielle was completely off guard. She took the blow and hit the ground hard. She then found a sword tip at her throat and blue eyes hovered above her.

The Conqueror peered up and spotted the king and his soldiers coming for them. She quickly knelt down but kept the blade against the bard's throat. Now that she was closer, she saw the fear flicker in Gabrielle's bright eyes. She bowed her head and whispered, "You'll be safe, I promise." She then pulled her sword back, brought it around, and sharply swept the pommel downwards.

Gabrielle's head snapped to the right from the hard blow to her head. For a moment, Xena's face spun and blurred until everything went black.

"Sorry, Gabrielle," the ruler muttered. She stood up just as the soldiers surrounded them.

King Cortese shoved his cape aside and peered down at the motionless slave. He gazed up at the Conqueror briefly then commanded, "Get her locked up and double guarded."

The Conqueror watched her childhood friend be dragged off. She kept passive and focused back on the king. "I want my fun with her tomorrow."

King Cortese darkly grinned and stepped closer. "She's yours to do with. You discovered her."

The Conqueror had a dark look, and she whispered, "Oh she'll find out just what kind of freedom there is for spies." She left the king with no other words. She headed back to her camp. She hoped to hear from Tracker that the Amazons had been safely freed. Xena had another assignment for him tomorrow at dawn.

Gabrielle was tossed into the jail wagon, again. She groaned when her body hit the straw covered floor. She remained unconscious until the sunlight crept between the small space of the bars. The sun's early light painted over her face and brought her awake from her nightmares. The bard sat up in a rush and gasped for air. She whimpered at the abrupt pain to her forehead, and she gingerly touched the wound.

The wound was welted. The blood had scabbed over the split skin, but it was clearly visible. The slight throbbing from the wound was apparent yet not bothersome.

Gabrielle removed her hand from the lump and muttered, "I owe you, Xena." She blinked a few times then scanned the wagon. She sighed at her repeated predicament, and she hoped Xena had an excellent plan.

The guard on the right side of the wagon turned and smirked. "Good morning." He then signaled his partner to go. Once the other guard marched off, he focused back on the prisoner. "The Conqueror has arranged a surprise for you."

Gabrielle was starting to stand, but she paused and locked her darkened eyes on the guard. "Killing me won't stop Draco."

The guard chuckled and remarked, "Perhaps not, but it will send a message to Draco." He turned his back on the slave and went silent.

The Amazon stood up, and the dance skirt flowed down and stopped at her ankles. She straightened out her top some then scanned her immediate surroundings. She realized she was no longer at the king's camp but in the Conqueror's. She stepped up to the bars, grabbed them, and stiffened when six hoplites marched in her direction.

The six hoplites came to a stop near the wagon. They lined up shoulder to shoulder and stood to the left of the wagon. They stayed still and silent until another hoplite came, but he was toting a wagon that was loaded with sticks and branches. The six hoplites quickly went to the wagon when it came to a stop. Together the hoplites quickly unloaded the wood and carefully stocked it under the jail wagon.

Gabrielle stepped away from the bars when she realized what the plan may be. She sucked in her breath and whispered, "No."

The guard chuckled and kept his back to the prisoner. He slyly grinned because he already knew the Conqueror's plans. He then slowly lost his grin when he noticed an animal was trotting towards them from the open field. He went a few paces away from the wagon and halted. He stared at the white wolf that came into focus.

Faolan cautiously neared the wagon that held his human friend. He smelled trouble, and he snarled at the guard and hoplites.

The hoplites touched their sword hilts, but nobody withdrew their weapons.

Gabrielle saw Faolan, but she feared to say anything to him in case the hoplites intended to attack him. She grasped the bars and fearful watched him. She silently begged her friend to leave.

Faolan stepped closer to the soldiers, but he stopped when the guard reached for something.

The guard extracted a dagger from his side. "I've never seen anything like him."

A hoplite broke away from the ranks and joined the guard. "He's unusual."

"He's going to be unusually dead if he doesn't stay away," the guard warned.

The white wolf edged closer and growled at the soldiers that threatened his friend's life.

The guard suddenly threw the dagger at the wolf.

Faolan quickly raced off to the left and dodged the weapon. He lowered his tail more, dropped his ears back, and proceeded to growl deeper.

The hoplite by the guard removed his dagger.

"Leave him alone!" Gabrielle hollered. She couldn't watch him get harmed.

The hoplite glanced back at the prisoner and smirked at her feelings for the wolf. He focused back on the wolf, lifted his arm, and held the dagger by the blade. He inhaled sharply and threw it with perfect aim at the animal.

The dagger cut through the air at an incredible speed. It was targeted at the wolf's chest, but suddenly the wolf raced out of the way. The dagger drove into the soft ground and only the hilt protruded.

Faolan now came closer and snarled more at the group. The fur on his back lifted up, but he planned to have his prey.

The hoplites all became concerned, and they lined up together. They withdrew daggers and prepared to throw them simultaneously. The guard held up his hand in a signal to prepare to throw.

"Leave him alone, you damn bastards!" Gabrielle kicked at the bars and tried to break them with her arms, but it was useless.

The hoplite that'd thrown his dagger earlier now withdrew his sword.

The guard grew tense and prepared to give the signal to throw the daggers.

After a beat, there was a low whistle sound that became louder, and it captured everybody's attention. Suddenly the whistle was loud and came for the hoplites. The Conqueror's famous chakram came into view, and it came right at the raised daggers.

Gabrielle watched in pure awe as the round weapon cut through the blades of the daggers one by one. She followed the chakram's trail and watched the Conqueror neatly catch the weapon.

The Conqueror brought the weapon back up and aimed it at her hoplites. "If anybody wishes to try for that wolf again, then I'll skin you first." She eyed each hoplite carefully and dared them to move.

The hoplites carefully dropped their broken daggers to the ground.

The guard stepped closer to the Conqueror and argued, "He's going to attack us."

Gabrielle glanced between the Conqueror, hoplites, and Faolan.

Faolan stood still, but he was hunched and showed his teeth. He kept his sights locked on the eight soldiers that threatened him and Gabrielle.

The Conqueror hooked her chakram and casually strolled up to her men. "If you give him a reason to attack, then he will." She regarded the beautiful wolf, who she'd met early last night. She then turned her head sidelong and studied the prisoner. She read the worry coming off Gabrielle, and she knew somehow the wolf and Gabrielle were connected.

Xena turned to Gabrielle, but ordered over her shoulder, "Just keep an eye on him." She neared the cage and kept her eyes on the bard. "Comfortable in there?"

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and snapped, "Why don't you join me?"

The guard and three hoplites broke away and came to the Conqueror's side.

The ruler was amused, but she ignored the remark. She glanced off to her right and grinned. "Good morning, King Cortese. You're just in time for the morning event."

King Cortese approached with six soldiers. He glanced at the white wolf that was being watched over. His dark eyes flickered back to the Conqueror. "I didn't want to miss anything."

The Conqueror's grin deepened, and she turned her head to the guard. "Get the torch ready," she whispered. She then lifted her head and focused on the bard. "Kassandra," she drew out. She strolled up to the wagon and walked around to the side that was furthest from the soldiers and king. "If there's any information you want to volunteer about Draco's plans... then I may be persuaded to make your death less... painful."

The Amazon went to the side of the wagon and grabbed the bars. "Go to Hades, bitch." She felt a sting in her stomach for saying the cold words, but she had to play her role. She saw the glint of amusement in Xena's eyes, and she swallowed. "Draco has his surprise for you."

Xena chuckled and strolled around the wagon and stopped in front of the slave. "And I have mine for him." She then tilted her head. "You chose the wrong side, Kassandra."

Gabrielle slotted her eyes and bared her teeth at the ruler.

The Conqueror stepped up to the side of the wagon. She lowered her voice and claimed, "I do appreciate last night." She stretched her hand between the bars, and hooked the bard's chin with her fingertips. "And I know how you loved it too." She drew Gabrielle's face to the bars, and she leaned in for a kiss.

Gabrielle couldn't fight Xena, and she realized she didn't want to either. She moaned at the soft feel of Xena's lips to hers. She parted her lips, and Xena's warm tongue brushed across hers. Then there was something hard but slim between their mouths. Gabrielle defocused from the pleasure and worked to received the tiny object that Xena passed to her in the kiss.

The Conqueror slowly withdrew once she'd passed the metal object between the kiss. She kept her head close to Gabrielle's and kept her hand between the bar. She ran her thumb across the bard's sweet lips, and she murmured, "I will find you. Don't disappoint me again."

Gabrielle had no words, but her emotions shined in her eyes. She witnessed the instant Conqueror mask fall back over Xena's face, and she held her breath.

Xena straightened up to her full height, and she pulled out her hand. She walked away from the wagon for several paces, stopped, and turned her head sidelong. "Tell Hades that I'll be sending Draco to him shortly." She turned her head back and nodded at the guard to carry out his duty.

The guard smirked and quickly walked to the wagon with his lit torch.

"No," the bard gasped, and grabbed the bars.

The Conqueror stood beside the king. She folded her arms and waved for the guard to proceed.

The guard lowered the torch to the branches under the wagon. He carefully lit some, then he went to another side and lit those branches. He continued his way around the wagon until everything was on fire.

Gabrielle backed away from the side and stood in the middle. She inhaled the distinct smell of fire, and she lifted her head in the rulers' direction. She clenched her hands at her side.

King Cortese chuckled at the Conqueror's brilliant idea. He clapped Xena on the back. "I like your style, Conqueror." He peered up and smirked. "And here I thought you were so honorable."

Xena folded her arms and remarked, "I'm only honorable when it serves a purpose." She then focused on her men and ordered, "Return back to camp."

"What about the wolf?" a soldier asked.

"Leave him. He won't follow us." Xena glanced at the white wolf, who snarled and wanted to approach. She glanced back at the wagon and saw the flames lapped at the wheels. She knew time was precise so she turned to King Cortese. "We need to mobilize our armies."

King Cortese understood the subtle hint. He nodded and turned. "You are right." He slipped his hands between his cape and back. He signaled his men to follow suit.

The rulers nonchalantly strolled off with their soldiers following tow. The last soldier was the guard, who gazed back at the burning wagon, and emotions showed over his face. He silently prayed the woman could free herself as the Conqueror mentioned. He then glimpsed at the white wolf, who was going to the wagon now.

Gabrielle finished her act and gave a piercing yell for help. She only received a response from Faolan.

The white wolf tried to near the burning wagon, but he jumped back from the flames. He howled because he couldn't do anything to help.

The Amazon Queen quickly removed the object from her mouth and held it up with her hand. She smiled at the lock pick that Xena had given her. She jumped to the rear of the wagon and stretched her hands through the bars on either side of the lock. She turned her head away when the smoke came over her face.

Faolan started to pace and whine.

"Hold on, boy." Gabrielle rotated her head back and squinted. She managed the pick into the keyhole, and she closed her eyes against the smoke. She hastily tried to work the lock despite the rising heat against her hands. "Yeah, real clever, Xena." She grounded her teeth against the pain. "Next time the key would be a bigger help," she grumbled then coughed.

The bard thought she was going to choke any moment. She then heard a ping, a snap, and the lock whined open. She hastily ripped the loose lock off, and she kicked the door open. "Watch out, Fao."

Faolan backed away to give room.

Gabrielle backed up to the middle of the wagon. She breathed in some air until she had a good chest full. She then made a sprint for the mouth of the wagon, came to the edge, and pushed up. She gave a brief cry, flipped in midair, and landed on her feet with her back to the wagon. She then collapsed onto her side and started to cough.

Faolan rushed over and licked his friend's dirty face. He sneezed at her smoky smell, but he kept nuzzling her anyway.

The Amazon sadly smiled and reached up. She happily petted the wolf. "I missed you too, boy."

Faolan nuzzled Gabrielle's cheek and licked her other cheek. He lifted his head some then inspected her face.

The bard smiled at those forest green eyes above her. She adored the depth to the wolf's eyes, and he seemed more human than animal. Gabrielle sat up and held her body up with her hands behind her. She stared at the burning wagon and coughed some. She shook her head and muttered, "What a woman huh, Fao?" She turned her head to the wolf. "She knows how to show an old friend a good time."

Faolan sat down and tilted his head. "Rrrrrrr."

The Amazon Queen wiped the dirty from her forehead. "I have a lot to make up for now." She swallowed at her bitter emotions from last night. "Let's hope I get the chance too." She sat quietly and tried to catch up to everything that's happened. Then something dawned on her, and she muttered, "Oh Hades... she doesn't know I'm the queen."

Faolan twisted his head the opposite way and sadly murmured, "Rrruhh rrrrr."

Gabrielle turned her head to the wolf. "Rut roo is right." She touched her forehead and whispered, "She thinks Melosa is queen." She slumped forward and tried to think about the problem. "Oh gods... this is really bad." She closed her eyes. "Now what, Fao?"

Faolan would have suggested something, but he couldn't very well talk. He huffed and shook his head.

The Amazon Queen dropped her hand from her head, and she stared at the burning wagon that was quite ablaze now. "Oh Artemis, what have I done now?" She silently cursed herself, but she climbed to her feet slowly. She felt the ache in her body, but she ignored it, and turned around towards the woods. She saw that the woods was rather far, but she had enough time for a stroll to it.

"Let's go, Faolan." Gabrielle picked up one foot then the other foot. She made the walk to the woods where she hoped her Amazons waited for her. Once she made it back to the woods, she wouldn't notice the Conqueror's scout, Tracker, following her path back to the Amazons and eventually to the Amazon Nation.

**To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 14**

"How do you feel?" Andra visually inspected her sister's body.

Gabrielle had her back to her sister while she worked her leather halter top. She finally had it hooked into place, and she checked her plain leather skirt. She turned around and finally replied, "I'm fine, sister."

The blacksmith folded her arms then shot a doubtful look. "You know, I did hear about how you escaped the camps."

The queen padded over to where her boots rested by her dresser. She slipped her feet in then knelt. She slowly laced them while she spoke. "Is there a point?" She didn't look at her sister.

Andra narrowed her eyes at the queen. She knew the story about the rescue mission, and she knew Gabrielle's past with the Conqueror. "What happened?"

Gabrielle sighed and switched to her right boot's lace. "I warned her, and she helped me escape."

"Xena you mean?" the blacksmith encouraged.

The bard stood up and faced her sister. "Yes." She tilted her head and asked, "What do you want to hear, Andra? That she's just like the girl I knew when we were kids?"

Andra sighed and neared her young sister. She hadn't seen this much defense from her sister in a long time. "Gabrielle, I'm just concerned."

Gabrielle moved away and went to her desk. "There's nothing to be concerned about." She then heard a snort, but it wasn't from Andra. She turned her head to the right and glared at the white wolf, who'd been silent earlier. "Don't start either, Fao."

Andra saw that her and the wolf, for once, were in agreement about Gabrielle. She eased over to her sister and held her by the shoulders. She studied hardened green eyes. "Tell me what happened."

The bard looked off to her right and stared out the open window over her desk. She finally met Andra's intent gaze. "I tried to sneak into her tent so I could warn her about Draco." She didn't want to divulge anything about King Cortese. She'd hardly had a chance to speak to Commander Kaylee about it. "She actually managed to catch me because she thought I was a spy for King Cortese." She watched Andra's visible cringe. "Anyway, she figured out it was me."

Andra released the bard's shoulders. She turned her head to the right as Gabrielle moved away. "Then what happened?"

The bard shook her head. "I told her what's been happening. She's fairly angry to know it's Dan from Amphipolis." She kept her back to Andra, and she bowed her head. "She's also angry at me for never contacting her."

The blacksmith sadly sighed, yet she neared her friend. "Do you blame her?" She made her way around the bard and stood before her.

Gabrielle lifted her head. "No." She shook her head and sighed. "I'm just as angry." She regarded her sister and questioned, "Why did I do this?"

"You have the answer, Gabrielle." Andra cocked her head and observed the changing emotions in the bard. "We all make mistakes, sister. What's important though is that we learn from them and do our best to correct them." After Gabrielle nodded, she further insisted, "I don't believe Xena is some cold, dead woman. I also don't think she's lost all the qualities about her that you once loved." She waited a beat and posed, "Have you lost the qualities that Xena loved about you?"

The queen licked her lips and whispered, "I think I have." She felt her eyes sting, but she refused to cry anymore. "She and I were loyal and dedicated to each other... the friendship. I failed her where she never failed me."

"How?" the blacksmith fought.

Gabrielle's frustrations were mounting against her sister's stark defense for Gabrielle's silence. Gabrielle was angry at herself and nothing would change it. "I should have contact her, Andra. I never did it, and she spent so many seasons looking for me."

"You didn't know that."

The bard bitter laughed and walked away from her sister. She went to her desk. "I knew several seasons ago that Xena was seeking me." She jerked open a desk drawer, and she pulled out an old leather journal. She came back to Andra and held it up. "This is Xena's journal from when she was a pirate on the Mediterranean. She was trying to gather money and power to overthrow the slaver that had me. She was also keeping Amphipolis and Potidaea safe from being ransacked again."

Andra sadly smiled at the good and bad of what Gabrielle told her.

Gabrielle didn't feel the same as Andra. She continued to reveal what rested inside the worn pages of the journal. "In the latter part of her journal, she meets a Roman... a Roman nobleman called Julius Caesar."

The blacksmith was instantly struck hard by the famous name. "By the gods," she whispered.

The bard lowered the journal and carefully neared the blacksmith. "Her entries started to change at that point, Andra. She started writing about conquest, power... greatness. She even wrote rough ideas on how to take down Athens, Sparta, and Corinth." She shook her head and sadly whispered, "They were some of the darkest things I've ever read. Things I would have never thought Xena would consider... yet there were the words before my eyes and in her handwriting."

Andra swallowed at the emotions that flowed off her sister. "Gabrielle..."

The queen stood in front of the blacksmith again. She held up the book some and studied the plain cover. "I read these pages, and I realized this wasn't the Xena I grew up with. This isn't the Xena I love." She lowered the journal again. "And I've always feared meeting this dark woman that was once my friend."

Andra completely understood, but she still saw another side to it. "You don't know whether the Xena you knew is truly dead or not." She hesitated then recalled a few facts that she and anybody else knew. "She is conquering, but she does so with honor. Look at how well southern Greece does now."

"I know," Gabrielle whispered. "She's trying hard to destroy slavery too."

Andra nodded and faintly smiled. "She's liable to outlaw it by the time she conquers all of Greece."

The bard silently agreed. She went to her desk and tucked away the journal. "Yes, and I don't understand why." She came back to Andra after she'd closed the desk drawer. "Caesar eventually captured Xena and her crew. The rumor was that she and her crew were nailed to crosses and left to their final candlemarks."

The blacksmith came over to the foot of the bed and sat. She noted Faolan coming over to her so she bent forward and pet him. "How did she survive?"

"I don't know honestly." Gabrielle sighed and dipped her head from her thoughts. "There was nothing about her until she came to the Thrace Nation."

Andra hadn't heard anything about this. She was baffled and stared at the quiet queen.

The bard licked her lips and shook her head. "Melosa said Xena had been banned from the Thrace Nation by Queen Cyane."

"Does Yakut know of Xena then?"

"Yes." Gabrielle saw how Andra found all the information so intriguing. "Yakut befriended Xena eight seasons ago. They grew fairly close, but Xena had plans to take over the Thrace Nation. Her plans went a little shaky when she met up with the Nation's shaman."

"Yakut wasn't the shaman?"

"No, actually it was an older Amazon named Alti." Gabrielle came over to the bed and sat beside her sister. She studied Faolan while she spoke. "Alti convinced Xena that together they could paint Greece in blood and rule everything."

"Gods," Andra murmured. "Then what changed?"

Gabrielle bit her lower lip. "Xena made a mistake and Queen Cyane caught her. Yakut then freed Xena before she could be punished."

Andra was shocked and suddenly stopped petting Faolan.

The wolf whined and nudged the blacksmith's hand with his cold nose. Once she started to pet him again, he sighed happily.

"After that, Xena killed Alti and marched her army to Sparta." Gabrielle peered up at Andra. "We all know the rest of the story."

"So..." Andra stared up at the thatch ceiling and tried to gather her thoughts. "There's so many seasons that there's no word on her?"

"Yes, nobody seems to know what happened to her." Gabrielle shrugged. "I can't imagine how she got off a cross and returned seasons later with more skills than an Amazon Nation."

The Amazon considered it then finally stated, "She has many skills." She tilted her head and reminded, "But she's changed, Gabrielle. I don't think it's been for the worst either." She looked deep into the bard's eyes and stated, "She fights for a stronger, equal Greece. It's obvious how proud she is of the Greek Nation."

"I know." Gabrielle bitterly smiled and nodded once. "I could see how hurt she was, Andra."

"Because you never contacted her?"

"Yes," the bard whispered. "If I truly thought it wouldn't have bothered her, then I wouldn't have been so scared to tell her. I suppose some part of me always hoped the same Xena was inside of her." She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I failed her, Andra." She opened her eyes and revealed the glistening. "I failed myself."

The blacksmith sat up from her bent position. She collected Gabrielle's hands into hers. "Sister," she softly called the bard back to the present. She sadly smiled and reminded, "There isn't a person in this known-world who is perfect. If you never failed then you'd never know where you needed to improve. I think this Xena still holds her same feelings for you as she did seasons back."

"Andra..."

The blacksmith squeezed the younger Amazon's hands. "You must give her a chance."

Gabrielle opened her mouth, but she lost her words. Andra was right that she wasn't giving this older Xena a chance to show herself. She sighed and shook her head. "Damn."

Andra could see she was breaking through perfectly. "And I think if Xena isn't as different as you may fear. If she isn't, then forgiveness isn't hard for her."

"I don't know," Gabrielle murmured. "She hates the Romans... Caesar."

"Oh I'm sure Caesar has sought Xena's forgiveness," Andra mocked. "I'd have a hard time forgiving somebody nailing me to a cross too."

"Especially if the person doesn't find it a mistake," Gabrielle muttered.

The blacksmith squeezed her sister's hands one last time. She pulled back and stated, "Go to her, Gabrielle. You can set things right... you have to try."

"I know," Gabrielle whispered. "I will." She lowered her eyes to Faolan and studied how white his coat remained.

Andra was about to speak again, but she was cut off by the knock on the door.

The bard slid off the bed and ordered, "Enter."

The head councilor rushed into the hut. "My queen."

"Masika, what's wrong?" Gabrielle grew worried at Masika's distress.

Masika glanced at Andra and decided it didn't matter if the blacksmith heard or not. "A messenger arrived... from the Conqueror."

Andra exchanged a look with the bard.

"She wishes to setup a meeting with the queen." Masika closed the hut door and stepped up to the queen. "You must hurry." She had a grim expression. "Melosa intercepted the message and told the messenger that she agreed to the meeting. The Conqueror will be here shortly."

"By the gods," the queen whispered in fear.

Andra hopped off the bed and joined the pair. She turned to Gabrielle. "The Conqueror thinks Melosa is the queen, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle gritted her teeth and seethed, "Yes, but I didn't make Melosa queen again."

The head councilor was actually relieved to see Gabrielle's temper. "Melosa was speaking with Commander Kaylee to prepare for the Conqueror's arrival."

"Hades," Gabrielle growled. She sidestepped the head councilor, grabbed her staff and hanging mask, and she opened the door. "Come with me, Masika."

Faolan hurried out of the hut and waited.

Andra came up to Gabrielle. "Good luck, sister. I am behind you." She then marched off and returned to her smithing hut.

Queen Gabrielle waited until Masika and Faolan were at her sides. She hurried through the village and sought out Melosa and Commander Kaylee, who were in the military office. Gabrielle stormed into the hut and broke up the conversation between the pair.

Masika took up position beside the queen. She folded her arms and darkened her features at the former queen.

Melosa was at the side of stratègos's desk. She straightened up at seeing the newcomers.

The stratègos was seated, and she became stiff at seeing the queen's furious expression. "My queen."

Gabrielle's dark eyes flashed between the stratègos and Melosa. She targeted Melosa and hotly demanded, "What do you think you're doing, Melosa?"

Melosa placed her hands behind her back and merely replied, "I'm following your commands, my queen."

The bard slotted her eyes at the smart remark. "What commands are those?"

Melosa glanced at the head councilor, who greatly favored Gabrielle, and she knew who the stool pigeon was now. She focused back on the new queen. "You assigned me to deal with the Conqueror. I am doing as you command."

"Yes, but it is to be done under my administration." Gabrielle stepped up to the former queen. "Or did you happen to have selective hearing at that particular order?"

Melosa fisted her hands and clipped, "I prefer to face the problems promptly... instead of cowering in my hut."

"Why you-"

"My queen," Commander Kaylee cut in. She was suddenly on her feet and informed, "I was directing Melosa with handling the Conqueror." She knew she'd receive the heat too, but she preferred to take it than Melosa. She knew how Melosa would react to Gabrielle because the pair were like olive oil and water.

Gabrielle set her fiery green eyes on the stratègos. "And when did you plan to inform me?"

"I-"

"Before or after the Conqueror's arrival in the Nation?" the queen demanded.

"My queen..."

"Enough," the bard snapped. She slammed her fisted hand onto the desk. She looked between Melosa and Kaylee. "I may be half your ages, but I'm no fool." She studied the stratègos then coldly chewed out, "I didn't expect this from you, stratègos."

Commander Kaylee dropped her eye contact. She knew she'd made a mistake when she allowed Melosa to corner her in the office without the queen. She sighed and stated, "I apologize, my queen."

Gabrielle was reminded of Andra's speech earlier about mistakes and improvements. She nodded at the apology and turned to Melosa. "Melosa, need I remind you why I am queen now and you are not?"

Melosa prickled at the cutting, challenging words from the young woman. She was amazed by the bard's unknown temper. She lifted her chin and curtly replied, "No."

Gabrielle remained cold despite she'd expected Melosa to fight her more. She was glad though it didn't happen.

Masika approached the group as did Faolan. The councilor broke into the conversation. "We have to prepare for the Conqueror's arrival."

"The stratègos and I have already forewarned patrol," Melosa explained.

The queen set aside her anger and focused on the main problem. "Good." She removed her fisted hand from the desk. "Make sure the gate guards are put onto alert, stratègos."

"It'll be done, my queen."

"There is one problem, my queen." Melosa held back her grin but a glint appeared in her eyes. "The Conqueror believes I am the queen."

Gabrielle was silent and thought out the problem.

"Also," Melosa added, "King Cortese is not aware of you being an Amazon... let alone the queen. If word spreads about such then it could threaten everything."

Commander Kaylee broke into the conversation. "By now King Cortese knows his Amazons are gone, but he doesn't know how. He'll most likely think they escaped on their own."

"He'll assume they've returned back to the Nation," Melosa explained.

The stratègos sighed and looked between Melosa and the queen. "It could prove to be a problem. He'll also assume that we're now aware of his possible betrayal to the Conqueror."

"He may fear the Conqueror's meeting with us," Gabrielle decided aloud.

"Most likely." Commander Kaylee noted how Masika was carefully listening. "It's a real danger, my queen."

Gabrielle's thoughts were ramped, and she tried to think of the best way to handle the situation.

"My queen, I believe it's best that I continue to pose as queen," Melosa suggested. "The Conqueror will most likely show with guards. The Conqueror may stay silent about your rulership, but I suspect her guards won't once they return to the camps."

The stratègos had a tight jaw. She didn't like Melosa's underlying plans that were coming to the surface now. She couldn't speak though because it wasn't her place.

"Besides that," Melosa went on, "you don't want to endanger the relations I've been making with the Conqueror."

Masika darkened at the former queen's possible plans. She turned her head to Gabrielle. "What Melosa is suggesting-"

"Is necessary," Gabrielle cut off.

Melosa shot a smirk at the head councilor, but she rid of it quickly.

Masika touched the queen's arm. "Gabrielle, you can't keep playing this charade with the Conqueror. It is incredibly dangerous."

"It's even more dangerous if King Cortese finds out Gabrielle was the same slave in his camp," Melosa hotly fought. "There's no doubt that if Gabrielle's presence is revealed that the Nation and the Conqueror will be further threatened by King Cortese. He's already sided with us."

"For now," Masika hotly reminded. She, like other officials, were updated on King Cortese's real plans that Gabrielle had overheard. "He's a threat either way."

"Only to the Conqueror," Melosa snapped. "He will be to the Nation if he finds out we know his secret." She turned back to the queen. "We must keep you in silence, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle stared at Melosa and repeated her words.

"The entire Nation is at stake," Melosa softly spoke.

Masika looked to the stratègos, and Masika could tell the stratègos also didn't agree to Melosa's idea. She studied Gabrielle's face, and she knew it was a losing battle.

Gabrielle sighed then finally nodded. "You'll meet with the Conqueror, Melosa. See that you keep the relations strong."

"Of course, my queen." Melosa bowed her head then lifted it. "I should prepare the welcoming." She headed to the door but called, "Stratègos, see that you assist me later."

Commander Kaylee darkly glared at Melosa's back, but she replied, "Of course." Once the former queen left, she looked back to Masika and Gabrielle. She could tell the councilor was angry about Gabrielle's choice.

Masika had no words. She shook her head and walked out of the hut. She couldn't believe she'd gone through the trouble to find Gabrielle and only have the new queen submit to Melosa's conniving ideas. If Gabrielle couldn't amount to the real queen that the Nation required then Melosa was all they did have left.

Faolan peered up at the saddened queen. He dropped his ears.

Commander Kaylee came around the desk and stood beside the queen. She stared at the hut door, but she turned her head to the queen. "Why would we want to ally ourselves with a man who took our children?" She turned her head away then left her office hut too.

Gabrielle dropped her head back and stared at the thatch ceiling. She closed her eyes just as her emotions surged to the top. She had to protect the Nation, right? Her identity would bring about King Cortese and Draco onto her Nation otherwise.

Melosa and Commander Kaylee had efficiently organized the greeting party that awaited at the Amazon borders. Melosa then prepared her best leathers she wore as queen. She then rounded up the officials that were required to accompany her on the dais. She'd received word that the Conqueror had rode through the border.

The officials were standing around at the bottom of the dais. Gabrielle explained to everybody that they were to remain silent about her rulership and that it was imperative. The officials didn't fully understand, but they did the queen's bidding. Melosa then ordered everybody to prepare on the dais because the Conqueror would be here shortly. So all of the councilors, military officers, agricultural director, ambassador, and priestess climbed up the dais. They lined the dais in their designated spots and the priestess and stratègos stood to either side of the throne chair. Second to last was Gabrielle, who reserved a spot to the right of the throne in the line of officials. She pulled her mask down and the other officials followed suit.

Queen Melosa grinned when the Amazon warriors marched through the village and lined the dais so that it formed a corridor. She noted that the grounds were filling with an audience of Amazons as word had spread of the Greek ruler's arrival.

The gates opened and in filed a handful of Amazons, who were the greeting party. One Amazon acquired the ruler's mare and took the golden horse to the stables.

Queen Melosa turned and climbed the dais step by step. She pulled her mask down, turned in front of the throne, and slowly sat down. Her mask's long feathers poured down over her throne and behind her legs to the floor of the dais. She kept a ridged back, but she carefully watched the greeting party escort the Conqueror.

The Conqueror shined in the sun's golden rays. She was proud and represented the strength of Greece. She had her sword at her left side, chakram at her right, and her cape rode the breeze behind her. Out of instinct, she rested her hand on her sword's hilt as she approached the lined Amazons before the throne.

Xena paused at the head of the lined Amazons, and she stared at the wood throne at the top of the dais. She was suddenly struck by a dejavu, and she held her breath. She focused on the ruler in the throne, but she couldn't see any face because of the wood mask. She felt a faint weakness in her knees because she now recalled her aged dream about entering thatched village ruled by Gabrielle.

Suddenly the Amazon in the throne rose up to her feet. She stood proud before the Conqueror. "Xena of Amphipolis... Conqueror, welcome to the Macedonian Amazon Nation."

The Conqueror breathed deeply once the voice did not match Gabrielle's. She cursed her old dream and rid of it from her thoughts. She proudly marched down the line of Amazons and stopped at the foot of the dais. "Queen Melosa, I appreciate your welcome to your Nation." She bowed down and held it for a moment. She straightened up again and met the queen's masked features at the top of the dais. "I am here to speak of relations."

Melosa smiled behind her mask. "The Nation welcomes such relations, Conqueror."

Xena figured as much, but she switched to a topic she wanted more than anything. "I am also here for another reason."

Melosa slotted her eyes, but she had to be careful.

Gabrielle was tense at the words from her old friend. She worried this could go poorly. She started to breathe hard behind her mask, and she even feared Xena would recognize her from here. She reminded herself that the mask hid her well.

Eponin stood beside the real queen. She carefully leaned closer to Gabrielle and whispered, "I've taught you better than this, Gabrielle." She straightened up and hoped the words would hit the bard hard.

The bard shut her eyes against the rising sting in her.

"I'm here to find a particular Amazon from this village," the Conqueror spoke out. "She goes by the name of Gabrielle." She instantly noticed a small clamor filter through the onlookers, but she couldn't make out anything. She narrowed her eyes but refocused on Melosa.

Melosa placed her hands on her hips. She debated how to respond.

Gabrielle had quickly opened her eyes at hearing Xena's request. She fisted her hands at her side, and she repeated the fight back in Commander Kaylee's hut only half a candlemark ago. She then thought of Melosa's words that Gabrielle should remain in the silence, again. She shook her head and muttered, "No."

"Conqueror, I am afraid there is no Amazon here that goes by that name," Melosa called out.

The Conqueror stepped closer to the dais and coldly stared at the Amazon. "She told me she's a Macedonian Amazon."

Queen Gabrielle had a wild heartbeat at her thoughts. She sharply came back to the present just as Melosa spoke again.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Conqueror." Melosa tilted her head and repeated, "There is no Amazon by that name."

"No," Gabrielle repeated louder than last time once everything struck her hard. She broke away from the line of officials and called out, "No, Melosa!"

Melosa was stunned and turned Gabrielle. "Don't do this to the Nation," she warned. She ripped her mask back and glared at the queen's covered face. "You'll forfeit the Nation if you do this."

"No I am not," Gabrielle hotly spoke. "My Nation will not side with the enemy, who stole our children from us."

"Gabrielle," Melosa lowly spoke.

"Step back, Melosa," Gabrielle coldly ordered. "I am queen."

Melosa wasn't moving aside. "Gabrielle-"

The Conqueror could barely make out the voices, and she started to tense up. She felt an urge to bound up the dais and discover who hid behind the other mask, but she restrained herself.

The queen yanked her mask back finally and revealed her fury filled eyes. "Stand back, Melosa or I'll put you under arrest."

Commander Kaylee stepped forward at those words, but she wouldn't go any further without proper orders.

Melosa was still then nodded. She stepped away from the throne and took Gabrielle's vacant spot.

The Conqueror was ridged and wide eye. She stared at the profile of the woman she'd caught in her camp the other night. She quickly understood that Gabrielle wasn't only an Amazon, but she was the queen.

Queen Gabrielle turned until she had her back to the throne. She stared down at the Conqueror. "I am here, Conqueror." She wasn't sure how to pose her next words, but she decided to do it bluntly. "I'm the real queen, and I have misled you into believing Melosa still retained the queen's mask." She nervously clenched her hands, but she made herself do this. She would not hide, be silent, or lie about who she was to Xena, herself, or anybody else. She would speak the truth before her entire Nation.

"I feared that the Amazon Nation could be harmed because I am a branded slave." The queen hesitated when the audience began to talk, but she stopped them with her continued speech. "However I've come to realize that if I cower because of my brand that I make my Nation a slave too. The Amazons are a symbol of strength and so the queen must be too." She swallowed and prayed that her words somewhat helped the situation. "I apologize, Conqueror for my personal deception. I pray it does not deter you from the relations because my Nation is far more honorable than I."

The Conqueror felt her anger return about what'd happened. She had a violent taste on her tongue, but she desperately tried to regain some control. Then her attention was captured by the beautiful white wold that stood to the right of the dais. She hadn't noticed him until now, and she started to piece the last bit of the puzzle together. Something settled most of her anger after she spotted the wolf.

Gabrielle nervously waited for any response from the ruler. She desperately prayed to Artemis that this would work out okay for the Nation more than for her. She mentally begged for Xena to speak again before she collapsed to her knees.

"The deception remains personally between us, Queen Gabrielle. I will not hold the Nation responsible for it, but a repeat will be far more dangerous." The Conqueror bore her anger at the bard. "See that a repeat does not occur less you prefer to make an enemy of Greece."

Gabrielle bowed her head momentarily then honestly stated, "The Nation does not wish it, nor do I." She lifted her head.

"Very well." The Conqueror put her hands behind her cape and waited.

The bard felt weak in her knees indeed, but she descended the dais step by step. She stopped on the last step and stood before the ruler. "Thank you," she sincerely whispered.

The Conqueror didn't respond. She stared coldly at her former friend.

Gabrielle signaled her Amazons to descend the dais too. She held her gaze with the Conqueror while the officials floated past her. Once she was the only Amazon remaining, she offered, "We'll start with a tour around the village."

Xena stepped aside and waited for the queen.

Gabrielle stepped off the dais finally, but she would go until Faolan was at her side.

Faolan hurried over and took residence by the bard's right side.

"This way," the bard informed. She started the walked down the line of Amazons then she decided to go to the agricultural area of the Nation.

Xena sensed Gabrielle's fears and nervousness. She glimpsed at the wolf on the other side of Gabrielle. "So he's your friend?"

The queen peered up at the ruler briefly. She sadly smiled because Xena was the first person ever to label Faolan as her friend instead of her pet. She nodded. "He is. His name is Faolan."

The Conqueror found it a fitting name, and she was curious how the two befriended each other. She would find out later perhaps. She cordially mentioned, "We've already been acquainted."

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows, but she didn't question it right now. She instead started the tour and hoped the motions of it would help her and Xena settle into some rhythm.

The Conqueror merely listened, but she took mental notes the entire time. She read the tension that was built in Gabrielle, and she suspected not much of it left by the end of the tour. Xena did feel some calmness from the simplicity of the tour and spending time at Gabrielle's side. It wasn't under ideal circumstance by far, but she decided it was a start.

"And this is our temple," the bard came to the end of the tour. She noted how Xena stared at it quite hard.

The Conqueror decided that the temple mimicked the temple in the Thrace Nation. There were some differences, but it was mostly the same design. She concluded there was some rule about this throughout the Nations because they all had the same design. The religion had to be consistent and so do their buildings.

Gabrielle had tried to think of what to do next after the tour. She couldn't tell if it was safe to discuss relations or not. It was possible there were just too many personal problems between them that needed to be discussed before the relations could go onward. She mentally sighed.

"When did you become queen?" The Conqueror turned to the bard and waited.

Gabrielle faced the ruler and honestly replied, "It hasn't even been a fortnight."

Xena understood it was quite recent. She kept cool despite she snidely inquired, "Are there any other secrets I should be made aware of?"

The bard dipped her head then sighed. She peered up into icy blue eyes that loomed over her. "Let's go for a walk." She knew that the ears of the village would pick up on their pending fight. She tapped her staff once against the ground then started in the direction of the gates.

Faolan stood up and glanced between Xena and his friend. He followed after Gabrielle once Xena's boots scraped over the dirt ground.

Gabrielle felt relieved that the ruler followed her out of the village. She brought them to the lake that her and Ephiny often romped in when they were younger. She stared at the peaceful lake and dropped her head against the staff.

Faolan sat down between the rulers, and he too watched the lake.

The Conqueror folded her arms over her chest. She put together her thoughts and feelings about the recent developments.

"No," Gabrielle finally whispered. "I have no other secrets." She raised her head up and truthfully confessed, "I'm a branded slave that was schooled as an Athens Academy bard, accidentally became an Amazon Princess, and fought for the caste as Amazon Queen."

Xena processed the information, and she recalled an aged conversation between her and Gabrielle as kids. She felt a deep ache and whispered, "You went to the Athens Academy?"

"Yes, my master sent me there." The bard went back to the serene lake and regarded it. "I graduated several seasons ago."

The ruler's ache was from the fact she'd missed out on Gabrielle's accomplishment as a bard. She knew how much Gabrielle dreamed of that time, and she wanted to be there when Gabrielle did it. Now her own dream was shattered, but yet she was happy the bard made it.

"We're different people now," Gabrielle softly mentioned. "We've lived separated lives."

Xena huffed and remarked, "Far different. I never expected you to lie to me, Gabrielle."

The bard sighed and argued, "I didn't lie to you."

"You deceived me, I'd say that's fairly close to it." Xena felt her anger bubble back up.

"And I made a mistake, Xena." Gabrielle felt her emotions rise in response. She straightened up and turned to the ruler. "Don't tell me you've never made any."

Xena hated that Gabrielle was right, but she refused to face it now. "You were so much apart of who I was, Gabrielle."

"And so were you, Xena." The bard felt desperate because the conversation could go ugly. "I thought for moons and moons that you were dead. Everybody thought you were, and we lost hope."

"We?" the ruler questioned.

"Cyrene, Toris, and I," the bard revealed. "Cyrene misses you, Xena. You don't know how hard it has been for her."

"And I don't care," the ruler snapped.

"She's your mother," Gabrielle hotly argued. "They're your family."

Xena slotted her eyes and cold memories about how her mother rejected her after Lyceus's death stung her all over again. "The only family I have left... is dead." She found the conversation pointless so she walked around Gabrielle and kept going.

The bard quickly turned around, and she took on a mix of anger and pain from Xena's cold words. She quickly shot back, "How long will you damn me for this, Xena?" She watched Xena stop, and she stared at the ruler's tense back. "Or are you really going to prove my fears right? That you are some cold, dark woman that's lost her heart."

Xena turned her head sidelong. "Maybe you are right." She turned her head away and started her walk again.

"You know, you're not so innocent, Xena," the bard hotly fought. She tensed when the now furious ruler turned back to her. She wouldn't back down. She merely stated, "Lila."

The Conqueror fisted her hands at her side.

"I know you found her." Gabrielle slowly approached the ruler, and Faolan was at her side. "When were you going to tell me that?"

The Conqueror remained passive, but she knew her mistake too.

"Xena, we can spend the rest of our lives being angry at ourselves and each other. Or we can work through this and try again." Gabrielle gripped her staff tighter and reached up to her quill necklace. She clutched it tightly and whispered, "I haven't hung onto this necklace for so long without good reason. Show me I'm right for hanging onto it."

Xena struggled between her deep hurt and what she'd always felt for the bard. Then an old memory floated back to her about a time when she promised Gabrielle they would always be friends no matter what happened. Xena had meant it, and Gabrielle promised it too. She was a woman of her word, and she knew Gabrielle was too.

"Alright," Xena whispered, "but don't think this is over by a long shot."

The queen released her quill necklace, and she nodded. "I hope it's not." She quirked a small grin at her joke, but she knew it wouldn't work on Xena.

The Conqueror raised an eyebrow, but she turned around.

Gabrielle called Faolan to her side. She waited for him then she turned her head back to Xena.

The Conqueror had only gone a few paces and stopped. She tilted her head and slotted her eyes. She suddenly became wide eye at a familiar but threatening sound. "Gabrielle, watch out!" She was in a blur and headed for Gabrielle.

The bard held her breath at the sound of an arrow whizzing through the air. She saw it was coming right for her. She was amazed when the arrow was plucked from the air, and Xena before her with the arrow in hand. "By the gods, how..." She stared up at the ruler.

Xena threw the arrow to the ground, and then she hastily spun around. She raised her hands up and caught two more arrows coming at them. She tossed them to the ground, plucked her chakram free, and threw it towards the line of trees.

Gabrielle broke from her daze and stepped to Xena's side. She raised her staff and her view of the tree line came into focus. She watched the chakram cut through the branches and revealed the three archers in the trees. She glimpsed at the ground and noticed the fetching was the same color as the ones that'd killed the young Amazons.

The Conqueror stepped forward and grabbed the chakram. She realigned it and aimed it at the three archers. "My next throw will cut your throats. Get out of the trees!"

"No," ordered an emotionless voice, "lower your weapon. Or Queen Gabrielle will be terminated."

The Conqueror turned her head to the left and stared at the female warrior, who was only a few paces from Gabrielle. She'd hadn't seen the woman at all, but she did threaten Gabrielle from her position.

Seven kept her arrow tightly strung and aimed at Gabrielle's head. She would easily kill the queen if the Greek ruler did not heed her warning. She'd been informed that the queen was the Conqueror's greatest weakness.

The Conqueror saw no other options. She lowered her chakram.

"Now, Conqueror disarm yourself." Seven kept her eye focused on the tense Amazon Queen.

Gabrielle didn't move for she feared she'd set off Seven. From the corner of her eye, she watched the ruler remove her weapons slowly. She knew she needed to start talking and hopefully it'd bring a distraction. "Seven, you don't want to do this."

"I do not comply to your orders, Queen Gabrielle."

Faolan carefully walked towards the automaton. He dropped his head and ears then bared his fangs. His low growl started to pick up strength.

Seven briefly regarded the white wolf then factually informed, "The guardian of Artemis." She focused back on the Amazon Queen. "It would seem you're highly regarded by Artemis, but it will no longer matter." She shifted her focus to the Conqueror.

Xena tossed her sword on top of her chakram. "Alright, Seven. I'm free of my weapons."

"Queen Gabrielle, disarm yourself too."

Gabrielle gripped her staff tighter, and she debated what to do. "Seven, I know you weren't born this way. Haven't you ever stopped to think about who you really are?"

Seven ignored the remarks and stated, "Resistance is futile, Queen Gabrielle. Disarm yourself."

The bard freed her left hand from the staff, but she tightened her right hand. She couldn't take the chance of her or Xena being captured because there was too much at stake. She prayed Xena would at least make it out of this ambush. She suddenly cried and threw her staff directly at the automaton.

Seven expected as much so she released the arrow, dropped the bow, and neatly caught the staff. She spun it just as Gabrielle's scream echoed.

The bard fell to her knees when the arrowhead dug into her right shoulder.

Xena scooped up her sword, but she had to deal with three arrows coming at her next.

Faolan bounded at Seven and jumped for her.

Seven expected the move from the wolf. She spun the staff around quickly and slammed it into the leaping wolf. She cracked it hard across Faolan's ribs and sent him flying towards the woods. She brought the staff back around and coldly stared at the kneeling queen. "You will be terminated."

The Conqueror grabbed her chakram, and she threw it at the archers, who were string another round of arrows. She then raced for the nearing automaton.

Seven quickly marched up to the Amazon Queen. She raised the staff and prepared to strike it at Gabrielle's head. She planned for the hard sweep to severe the bard's head from her shoulders.

Xena gave a fierce battle cry, and she jumped in front of Gabrielle. She lifted her sword with both hands and held tight as the fast moving staff came at her blade. The steel sword rang out when it halted the thick staff. She then sent a sharp kick to the automaton's chest.

Seven took the blow and stumbled back a few steps.

The Conqueror faced Seven with a dark expression. She freed her right hand and snatched her returning chakram out of the air. She held it up between them and dared, "You're fast, but you're not as fast as my chakram. Try me."

Gabrielle gritted her teeth and clutched the arrow's shaft. She bit back her cry when she snapped off the shaft. She slowly stood up and reached to her back. She grabbed her sword's hilt and unsheathed it, but she had to switch the blade to her left hand.

Seven raised the staff and eyed the two opponents.

"Stay behind me," the ruler ordered the Amazon Queen.

The bard gave her sword a spin, but she wouldn't listen to the ruler. She glanced at the injured wolf and her temper rose. She stepped up to Xena's left side.

Seven regarded the pair then made a choice. She lowered the staff and signaled the archers to retreat. She slotted her icy blue eyes at the pair. She hefted the staff and prepared to throw it at them.

Xena feared it would strike them. She instantly hooked her chakram and intercepted the now flying staff. She caught it by the shaft, but she realized her mistake when Seven dashed for her.

The automaton kicked the staff from the ruler's hand then the sword to follow. She quickly caught Xena by the neck and wrapped her fingers tightly over the ruler's throat. She easily lifted Xena up from the ground and proceeded to squeeze.

The Conqueror grasped the automaton muscular arm and desperately fought her, but it was useless. She felt her consciousness starting to slip and her air shut off.

"No!" Gabrielle slashed at Seven.

The automaton caught the blade with her freehand, and she narrowed her eyes up at the dying Conqueror. "You have ten heartbeats remaining."

The Amazon Queen released her hilt and suddenly lunged for the automaton. She managed to ram Seven hard, but Gabrielle felt like she hit a stone wall. She put all her strength into it and shoved the automaton down to the ground.

Xena fell to her feet and gasped for air.

Seven released the sword and now focused on Gabrielle. She rolled the bard under her and grabbed for the bard's throat with both hands.

Gabrielle tried to shove the automaton off, but she was far heavier and stronger. She then heard a furious snarl and suddenly Faolan attacked the automaton.

Seven didn't scream or flinch when sharp teeth sunk into her arms. She continued to squeeze the life out of Gabrielle and wouldn't relinquish her hold. She didn't lose her grip until there was a cold and sharp edge at her neck.

The Conqueror kept her arm stretched out and the chakram pressed into the automaton's throat. "Release her."

Seven loosened her grip.

Faolan stepped back and bared his bloody teeth at the automaton. He wanted to attack her again, but he trusted the Conqueror's help.

Seven removed her hands and placed them flat on the ground.

Gabrielle hastily wiggled out from under Seven and climbed to her feet. She collected her sword and staff then sheathed her sword. She next picked up Xena's sword and waited for the ruler.

Xena resisted the cough that almost came to her. She didn't dare touch Seven because of what could possibly happen. She decided the automaton was far too smart and strong. She instead stood up and backed up to Gabrielle's side. "Don't move, Seven." She retrieved her sword from Gabrielle. She then signaled the bard to head back to the woods where they'd come from and opposite of the archers.

Seven lifted her head and watched the backwards, retreating rulers. She coldly eyed the Amazon Queen more than anything.

Gabrielle shivered at the primal look from the automaton. She realized that Seven would carry out her orders no matter what it meant. She truly hoped there was something left of Seven's humanity in her.

Xena kept her chakram at the ready. She whispered, "When we get into the woods, we need to make a run back to the village. She won't follow."

The bard nodded and glanced back at the tree line that was a few steps away. "How sure can you be about that?"

"Fairly sure," the ruler murmured.

Gabrielle was in the woods, so she hefted her staff then made a break for it. She whistled for Faolan, who'd remained near the automaton.

Faolan suddenly broke into a run, zipped past Xena, and chased after his friend.

The Conqueror remained at the edge of the forest. She hollered, "Tell Draco that I won't just bloody his nose this time, I'll kill him." She turned and disappeared into the woods.

Seven climbed to her feet and glared at the spot where the rulers had gone. She fisted her hands and marched off to where the archers would be waiting for her.

Xena easily caught up to the bard. She noted the arrowhead tip protruded from the back of Gabrielle's shoulder. She inwardly sighed at Gabrielle's earlier attempt to save them. "You could have been killed."

The queen slowed her pace some because of the weakness that was coming over her. She resisted it though and still used the remainder of her adrenaline. "As if it would concern you."

The Conqueror was stung by the comment. She understood it, but she quickly corrected it by stopping Gabrielle's run. She faced the queen and reminded, "I didn't get you freed from King Cortese just to see you get killed today."

The bard sighed and nodded. She reminded herself not to be smart anymore unless she wanted to worsen things between her and Xena.

The Conqueror could tell her words meant something. She then stated, "Let's get the arrow out before it get's any worse."

"It can wait."

Xena ignored the bard's comment. She stepped closer, sheathed her sword, and hooked her chakram. She raised her left hand and ordered, "It has to be pushed out. You'll need to push against my hand."

Gabrielle gave in, and she decided she'd need some support. She dropped her staff, lifted her left hand and clutched Xena's padded shoulder. She closed her eyes when Xena's lower palm lightly pressed into the broken shaft. "Alright."

The Conqueror moved forward, and Gabrielle moved towards her. She pressed her palm hard against the shaft, and Gabrielle's low cry rung out. Then her palm met the bard's wet, hot shoulder.

The Amazon Queen felt the arrow sticking out of the back of her shoulder. She slumped against Xena from the weakness. "Gods."

Xena wrapped her left arm around the bard's waist and stepped closer. "I gotcha." She reached behind the bard and clutched the arrow. "It's almost out." She gripped the bloody shaft and proceeded to extract it the rest of the way.

Gabrielle shut her eyes tightly and clung to the ruler. She muffled her low cry, but she felt relieved when the arrow was freed from her shoulder. Then her world started to spin and her strength was disappearing rapidly. "Xena," she rasped.

The Conqueror glared at the bloody, broken arrow in her hand. She tossed it and suddenly realized the bard was about to fall down. She hastily scooped up the tumbling queen into her arms.

Faolan had been watching, and he whined in fear.

"Gabrielle?" The Conqueror received no response. She adjusted Gabrielle in her arms and found the bard was fading out from the pain and blood loss. She also felt the blood now oozing onto her arm thanks to the completely open wound. "Hades."

Faolan walked towards the village then turned his had back and whined. He wanted to go back quickly and find a healer.

"Right beside you," the ruler agreed. She started into a slow run, but she couldn't go too fast. She peered down at the paling queen, but she knew she'd make it back in time. "Hold on, Gabrielle." She was silently thankful for the earlier tour because she knew exactly where the healer's hut was located.

"Xena, my staff," the Amazon murmured.

"Forget it. Patrol will pick it up." The Conqueror noted the gates just ahead, and she was grateful to see the door open. She aimed for it, ducked under a few low branches, and jumped through the door with perfect accuracy. She surprised several gate guards, who shouted but she had no time.

The guards were stunned to see the queen injured, and they hastily sent out a warning to all.

Faolan followed along side. He'd occasionally peer up at the queen, but he sensed she was still awake.

"Xena, thank you."

The Conqueror was confused and peered down at the bard. She could see how dazed Gabrielle was, but she questioned, "For what?"

Gabrielle shut her eyes and whispered, "For protecting me still... after everything."

Xena wasn't sure how to respond, but she swallowed and quietly stated, "I don't think I could ever stop." She spotted the healer's hut, and she tried to speed up.

Faolan slowed slightly and let the Conqueror ahead of him.

The ruler bounded up the steps, stopped at the top, and didn't have a single care. She kicked the door open and stepped sideways into the hut. "I need a damn healer! The queen has been injured."

Cliona was the first into the foray, and she was shocked at the scene. She stared at the injured queen in the Conqueror's arms.

The Conqueror snapped the young healer out of her revere. "Her wounds need to be closed."

"Etana!" Cliona hollered. "I need help! It's the queen."

The master healer was already rushing down the hall. "This way, hurry." She waved the ruler down the hallway and into the end room. "Cliona, get the poker in the fireplace."

Another healer, Melpomene, rushed into the room next and closed the door. "What's happened?"

"She's been struck by an arrow in the right shoulder," the Conqueror explained. "I've already removed the arrow." She gently lowered the bard onto the wood pallet. "Gabrielle?" She checked the bard's face and saw she was still conscious. "Come on, stay with me."

"Get her on her side," Etana urged. She and Melpomene hastened to gather cleaning supplies and wraps. "Cliona, the poker?"

"It's almost ready." Cliona was bent in front of the fireplace. She wiped the sweat off her forehead but kept twisting the orange poker in the fire.

The Conqueror turned Gabrielle onto her left side. "Gabrielle?"

The bard forced her eyes open. The sweat was beading on her forehead, and she felt it hard to breathe. She peered up at Xena and for the first time since they were kids, she saw the obvious concern.

"Is that poker ready?" the Conqueror barked. She turned her head to the young healer.

"I need another few beats." Cliona buried the poker deeper in the hot ambers.

Xena turned back to the bard, and she slightly knelt down. "Stay awake, Gabrielle."

"I am," the queen softly promised. She heard the other two healers come to the bedside behind her. She closed her eyes though.

"Open your eyes for me," the ruler ordered. She kept her hand on the bard's side to balance her better. She soon found hazy green eyes on her. "Talk to me."

The bard slightly smirked and teased, "I never thought I'd hear you ask me that."

The Conqueror faintly smiled at the old joke from when they were kids. She'd always tormented Gabrielle by doing silent games because the bard spoke too much in her opinion.

Gabrielle's smirk softened into a smile, and she whispered, "You're starting to smile." She coughed and argued, "An arrow in the shoulder is worth it then."

Xena rolled her bright blue eyes and sighed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard from you, Gabrielle."

The bard chuckled, but she stopped from the pain. She shut her eyes again and muttered, "I seem to have an idiot track record lately. I hate to disappoint."

The ruler sighed and ordered, "Open your eyes." She could see they'd have a lot of work to do if they planned to rebuild their friendship again. There was a lot of guilt, anger, and pain to heal and calm.

"It's ready," the young healer announced. She dashed over to the queen and Conqueror.

"Do it, Cliona," the master healer snapped.

Gabrielle gripped the edge of the pallet and shut her eyes tightly. She held her breath when the heat appeared by her shoulder.

Cliona hesitated because she'd never done this before now. She feared she'd screw up, and it could mean the queen's life.

"Cliona." The queen's voice held urgency.

The young healer no longer faltered, and she drove the bright orange poker into the front of the queen's shoulder.

Gabrielle screamed loudly and dug her nails into the pallet.

Xena briefly shut her eyes. She opened them once the scream stopped. She stood up completely, but she grasped the bard's torso with her left hand. She tilted Gabrielle closer to the edge so that her rear shoulder was better exposed to Cliona.

Cliona brought the poker around and aimed the tip at the open and bleeding wound.

The bard screamed again when the poker pressed into her shoulder blade. Her right hand shot out and grabbed Xena's freehand. She gripped it so tightly, and she felt Xena hold on too. The tears welted in her eyes and the smell of burning flesh surrounded her.

Cliona hastily removed the poker once the wound was sealed. She moved away and let Etana and Melpomene sooth and clean the wound.

Xena removed her hand from the bard's torso and carefully pushed Gabrielle's wet bangs from her forehead. "It's over."

The queen felt she was about to pass out any beat. She still held onto Xena's hand, and she whimpered, "Not completely yet." She felt hands all over her shoulder and the burning heat was soothed away. She lost her grip on Xena's hand, and she was about to roll off the pallet when the pain caught up to her completely.

Xena was fast, and she halted the bard's fall. She adjusted the unconscious queen on the pallet then peered over at the healers. "I got her." She briefly watched the healers finish their work. She only lowered Gabrielle onto her back once they completed their work.

Gabrielle softly moaned once she was on her back, but she didn't wake up. She now had a bandaged shoulder that developed a red circle in the center.

The Conqueror stared at the young woman that'd meant the most during her in teenage. She heard a low whine off to her right, and she noted Faolan for the first time. She could tell he was worried too. She leaned down to him and pet him gently. "She'll be fine, boy."

Faolan licked the ruler's hand, but he winced from the pain at his side.

Xena recalled the wolf had been badly hurt during the fight. She needed to attend to him too and if she didn't do it then she'd probably catch Hades with Gabrielle. She glanced back at the Amazon Queen and silently asked Artemis to care for the queen. She focused back on the wolf. "Let's get you checked out, Faolan." She straightened up and stole one last glance at Gabrielle. She promised she'd return later to check on the bard.

The ruler stepped out of the way and let the healers continue their administrations. She instead disappeared into an empty room that had plenty of medical supplies. She carefully picked up Faolan and set him on a pallet. She focused her next half of a candlemark in tending to Gabrielle's friend and guardian. But all her thoughts were for Gabrielle and her recovery.

**To be continued.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 15**

The Conqueror felt extremely worn and certainly not from battle or fighting. She was mentally exhausted after meeting what seemed like the entire Amazon Nation. She'd remained in Gabrielle's room in the healer's hut and in turn, she had to greet every Amazon that came to visit the injured queen. Xena quickly figured out just how well favored Gabrielle was in her Nation.

Gabrielle was stripped of her weapons and boots. She had fainted about six candlemarks ago. The sun had recently set, and the visitors to the healer's hut were finally slowing down. The Conqueror was surprised to meet the only two males in the village, who were visitors. She'd been taken by surprise when the famous Hercules and his partner entered the room to see Gabrielle. Xena, like many, had heard of the legendary hero and never met him. She remained cordial with him, and Hercules seemed to try and discern her, but Xena didn't allow much room for it.

Currently, Xena rested slump in a wood chair. She was grateful for the silence and peacefulness finally while Gabrielle slept. Earlier she'd sent word to her commander that she would be delayed in returning to the camp, and he was in charge until her return.

There was a soft sigh off to Xena's left. The ruler gazed over at the bandaged wolf, who rested on his belly on top of a fur that'd been brought in for him. Xena had been administering some medicine to the wolf so that his pain was minimal until the ribs better healed.

Faolan lifted his head then adjusted his muzzle to a comfortable spot. He flickered his dark green eyes to the ruler.

The Conqueror silently regarded the white wolf. She considered what Seven had said about the wolf, and she believed that Faolan was from Artemis. A white wolf with green eyes was not natural, and only the gods would create something like him.

Xena was drawn from her thoughts when there was a low knock at the closed door. She sighed that another visitor was coming, but she gently called, "Come in." She tilted her head when a petite Amazon stepped into the room.

The Amazon carried a tray of food. She first glimpsed at the sleeping queen then focused on the ruler. "I brought you some food. I thought you may be hungry." She approached the table that was beside the Conqueror.

Xena had a closer look at the Amazon, who was older. She noted how the Amazon had similar features such as blue eyes, high cheekbones, and midnight but curly hair. She also took in the healthy display of muscles the Amazon present compared to many others, and she detected a faint odor of fire and metal.

The Amazon settled the tray onto the table then finally introduced herself. "I'm Andra." She held out her arm.

The Conqueror didn't bother to stand because she was so worn. She collapsed the muscular arm and shook. "What do you do here, Andra?"

The blacksmith released arms then answered, "I'm the Nation's blacksmith."

Xena was startled because it was the first Nation she knew of that had a blacksmith. She assumed all Nations had to hire outside blacksmiths to smith their weapons and metal. She also didn't know of any female blacksmiths, but it all made sense too.

Andra turned her head to the left and stared at her sister. She finally went to Gabrielle, grasped the pallet's edges, and leaned over her sister. She visually inspected the wound and noted the beads of sweet on her brow. "She hasn't broke her fever?"

"Not yet," the ruler replied. "She should soon."

Andra silently prayed that Xena was right. She then leaned down and kissed her sister's moist cheek and whispered, "Get well, sister."

The Conqueror heard Andra call Gabrielle her sister. She knew all Amazons considered one another sisters, daughters, or mothers. Each Amazon was a family member to another, but she rarely heard the titles unless it was blood related.

The blacksmith turned and took in Faolan. She placed her hands on her hips and chuckled. "Did you finally get your fur dirtied, Faolan?"

The white wolf's head popped up, and he glowered at the blacksmith.

Andra smirked, but she switched her attention to Xena. "My sister and Faolan have been friends for several seasons." She dropped her hands and wandered over to the vacant chair on the other side of the table. "He came to her when she was going through her trial in the woods."

Xena was silent, but she noticed how Andra spoke to her as if Xena was suppose to already understand Amazon tradition and ritual. She considered whether or not Andra knew Xena's past with the Amazons.

The blacksmith crossed her legs and stared at her sister. "Gabrielle has spoke a lot about you." She thinned her lips and tilted her head at the ruler. "It's nice to finally have a face for the name."

The Conqueror leaned back in her chair and studied the blacksmith. She finally spoke though after several beats. "How long have you known Gabrielle?"

Andra bit her lip and did the calculations. "It's been about sixteen seasons now." She wistfully smiled at her first memory of Gabrielle. How Gabrielle had been so persistent to recruit her and join the Nation, and it'd paid off. "She's done a lot of growing since I've known her." She watched her sister's chest slowly rise and fall. "She still has plenty left to do, but I admire her. She's managed to survive the bonds of slavery."

"She doesn't seem to be completely free of them," Xena remarked.

"How can she be?" Andra focused in the ruler. "As long as slavery is legal then she, like any slave, is threatened." She sighed and addressed another side of the topic. "I think she's finally figured out she can't live in fear though no matter the stakes."

The Conqueror absorbed the blacksmith's words. She started to agree that it seemed Gabrielle was figuring out that she couldn't keep submitting to her own bonds.

"Gabrielle has a good heart under all her armor." Andra straightened up then stood. "I think you've both been through a lot." She hesitated but turned her head to the ruler. "Hopefully you both still have a lot to go through... together." She walked away while saying, "I'll leave you to eat."

Faolan lifted his head and whined.

Andra stopped by the closed door. She smirked over at the wolf and teased, "I brought you food as well, furball." She opened the door and quietly left without another word.

The Conqueror stared at the closed door and considered Andra's words. She then peered over at the tray of food, and she discovered a leather pouch that most likely had scraps for Faolan. She snatched the bag up and went to the wolf.

Faolan instantly stood up and found the pouch opened wide for him and set on the floor. He quickly ate his meal.

Xena returned to the table and quietly ate the meal that Andra brought her. She silently thanked the blacksmith for her kindness, and she reminded herself to say it later to Andra. After her belly was filled, she went to the bard's side and checked on her. She first wiped the bard's brow down with a wet rag. She then ran the rag over the bard's chest and removed the sweat there.

The Conqueror set the rag back in the water bowl. She then picked up a candle from the small table by the pallet. She went around the room and lit a couple of torches for better light now that the sunlight was almost gone. She returned the candle to the table then there was a knock.

Xena sighed, yet she called, "Come in." She then was met by an old, friendly face from her past. She furrowed her eyebrows and questioned, "Yakut?"

The shaman stood in the doorway, and she scanned over the Conqueror's changed features. She sensed that it was safe to enter, so she came in and closed the door. "It's been a long time, Xena."

The ruler stayed at the pallet side. She carefully watched the shaman. "It has been."

The shaman reached up and removed her headdress. She tucked it under her right arm then glanced at the queen. "How is she?"

"She still has a fever," Xena remarked.

Yakut nodded then she carefully neared the ruler but not too close. "You have changed much since I last saw you."

The Conqueror lifted her chin and remained stoic. "For the better."

"Yes." The shaman had a half smile. "Greece fairs well, and it has you to thank." She felt that Xena wasn't tense about her arrival, but just thrown off. "You've kept your word, my friend."

"Everyday has been a struggle," Xena softly admitted.

Yakut felt deeply for the ruler. "I know it has been, but you are stronger than the darkness." She searched Xena's eyes and her two-spirit helped her see deeper to the real Xena under all the armor and weapons. "Everything has its price, Xena but sometimes it is worth it."

"Yes... yes, it is." Xena turned her head to Gabrielle. She watched the bard's peaceful features.

Yakut edged closer, and she lowered her freehand to the bard's stomach. She pressed her palm against the bard's hot skin. She invoked her two-spirit to trace the recent events. Yakut watched the flash of the fight by the lake, which quickly sped past then slowed to the image of Xena ramming the arrow through Gabrielle's shoulder. She then heard Gabrielle's scream and now there was a hot poker burning the queen's skin closed from the open wound. She withdrew her hand and peered up at Xena.

The Conqueror met the shaman's intense gaze.

"She's quite formidable, isn't she?"

The Conqueror took a beat to understand, but she slowly nodded. "Is it possible to stop her, Yakut?"

Yakut considered the automaton that was created by Ares and Hephaestus. "I believe she can be freed from the gods' control." She licked her lips and shook her head. "I cannot tell the light in her real spirit though."

"Or lack of light," the ruler murmured.

"I doubt that she has an evil spirit," the shaman theorized. "The gods wouldn't have chose her if she was. A peaceful, good spirit is easier to control and manipulate."

The Conqueror sympathized with the shaman's assessment. "You will attempt to free her?" She already knew the answer and after Yakut nodded, she mentioned, "You helped me, Yakut."

The shaman sighed and peered up at the ruler. "The subject has to be willing, Xena. Also you weren't controlled by the gods. There are far more variables with Seven."

Xena collapsed the shaman's shoulder and squeezed it. "Where's your faith, Yakut?" She quirked a grin.

Yakut softened and it showed in her brown eyes. "It's never faltered." She then mentioned, "You must talk to Gabrielle about the plans for Seven."

"I assume Hercules has something to do with it."

"Yes." Yakut felt the strong hand leave her shoulder. "I must return to the temple." She offered a smile to the ruler. "It's good to see you again, Xena."

The Conqueror felt quite at ease at Yakut's side. "You as well, my friend. Next time we shouldn't wait so long."

The shaman went to the door, but she hesitated and returned her smile at the ruler. "We won't." She grabbed the door handle, but she wouldn't open it. "Follow your destiny, Xena." She glimpsed at the sleeping, injured queen then back at the ruler. "She's apart of it." She opened the door and stepped out. Once she had the door shut, she put her headdress on again and floated down the dim hallway.

Xena sighed and stared down at Gabrielle. She shook her head and muttered, "What scared you so bad you wouldn't come to me, Bri?" She started to realize that it was actually out of Gabrielle's character for Gabrielle not to come to her. When they were young, Gabrielle never faltered to come to Xena and tell her everything and anything. The honesty Gabrielle showed as a child was something Xena adored because others were so conniving. So exactly what was it that made Gabrielle hold back this time?

The Conqueror grumbled because she wouldn't have her answer right now. She instead walked back to the chair and sat. She lowered her head, closed her eyes, and pondered the possible answers.

Faolan suddenly lifted his head, and he carefully watched Gabrielle's left hand. He twisted his head to the right when her fingers started to twitch. He whined and glanced over at the Conqueror.

Xena raised her head up and gazed over at the wolf. She followed Faolan's line of sight, and she slowly stood up when Gabrielle's fingers curled.

Gabrielle groaned and turned her head to the right. She inhaled the distinct smell of balm then the sharp pain in her shoulder became apparent. She painfully moaned and tried to open her eyes, but the candlelight didn't bother her eyes. She focused on the face that loomed over her.

"How you feel?"

The bard focused on the ruler's distinct face and those beautiful blue eyes. She lifted her hand and touched her forehead. "Am I sleeping in the fireplace?"

"You have a fever," the ruler explained. She reached for the rag that remained in the water bowl. She rung out the water then carefully applied it to the bard's face. "How do you feel?"

Gabrielle lowered her hand back to the pallet. "I couldn't be better," she joked.

Xena sighed and moved the cloth to the queen's neck. She noted the red marks left from the automaton's attempt. "You still need more rest."

The queen shifted on the hard pallet and complained, "Gods I hate these things." She winced at her shoulder pain. "Now I know why you always fussed about a hard bed."

The Conqueror was focused on her task, but she peered back up into fuzzy green eyes. "You had several visitors stop by."

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows. "How long have I been out for?"

"Almost seven candlemarks."

The queen fathomed the lost time. She then quickly thought of the white wolf. "Where's Faolan?" She received the wolf's low whine from below.

Faolan gave a low bark too. He ignored the pain from his ribs, and he lifted himself up. He managed his front paws onto the pallet, and he licked his friend's burning hand.

Gabrielle lifted her head and smiled at the wolf. "Hello, Fao." She noted the bandages around him. "Who took care of him?"

Xena returned the rag to the bowl and moved it around in the cool water. "I did." She rung the water out again then pressed it against the bard's forehead. "Lay down."

The queen lowered her head, but she kept her hand on Faolan's head. She idly pet him and studied Xena's serious features. "You're still here?"

The Conqueror was silent, and she thought about how to respond. "Yes." She couldn't find the right words.

Gabrielle saw the struggle coming from Xena. She offered a smile and sincerely whispered, "Thank you."

Xena only nodded and continued her administrations.

The bard didn't push it. She instead switched topics. "What about your army?"

"I sent word to my chiliarchèses that I've been delayed." Xena brought the rag to Gabrielle's chest and tried to sooth the heat away.

"You should get back," the bard insisted. "They may think we stole you."

The Conqueror slightly grinned at the joke, but she lost it. "When it's time, I will go." She wouldn't detail it anymore, but she put the rag back in the bowl. "You need more rest."

The bard's eyes fluttered, and she pulled her hand away from Faolan. She did feel weak and exhausted, and the fever didn't help her. "Does this stop?"

"Yes," the ruler replied. She wasn't sure if Gabrielle meant the fever or something else.

The bard reached up and touched her chest. She sought her necklace, and once she felt it, she released it and turned her head to the side. "I never thought I'd see you again... then when I found out you were alive. I instead feared seeing you again." She forced her heavy eyes open, but she couldn't fully focus on Xena's blurry face. "I just want to go back... before Potidaea was attacked."

Xena not only heard, but she felt the painful ache in Gabrielle's words. She often thought the same words Gabrielle just spoke.

Gabrielle closed her eyes as the memories and past bit her coldly. "Gods I miss those days." She felt a warm hand at her cheek. "It was so much simpler. Our lives were about our families and each other."

The Conqueror swallowed, and the emotions came to life in her. She bent over the bard and murmured, "That was a long time ago, Gabrielle."

The queen opened her eyes and finally focused on the ruler's face because it was closer. "But I haven't stopped feeling for you like I did then, Xena."

The ruler searched Gabrielle's face, and she believed those words. She just didn't understand Gabrielle's silence all these seasons. "Why... why didn't you contact me?"

Gabrielle was slipping from her conscious. She couldn't gather the right words, but her mind briefly flashed with an image of Xena's journal. She closed her eyes and murmured, "Your journal." The fever gripped her and weakened her back into an unconscious state.

The Conqueror shook her head after a moment. She straightened up, but she kept her hand on Gabrielle's moist cheek. She wasn't sure at first, yet the bard's words started to sink in deeper. She blinked a few times and whispered, "How could she have..." She was dumbfounded if it was indeed true that Gabrielle read her journal from her days on the Mediterranean. Yet it made sense if Gabrielle knew that Xena had found Lila so long ago. To this day, Xena was still angry that she'd found and lost Lila so easily.

Faolan sighed sadly, and he lowered back to the floor. He sat on his haunches and waited.

Xena ran her thumb across the bard's pale lips. She then withdrew and went back to her chair. She sat down and thought back on her journal. She recalled her old entries and slowly the pieces started to fit together.

The candlemarks slowly passed, and Gabrielle struggled through her fever. Nightmares wreaked havoc on her, and she thrashed her head about during her sleep. A few times she even cried out, and her last cry was Xena's name.

The Conqueror found the latest nightmare the worst yet. She'd gone to the pallet and attempted to hold the queen down before she fell off. She restrained the bard, but she was surprised at Gabrielle's strength. She was use to easily holding Gabrielle down when they wrestled as kids.

Yet Xena observed the muscles hidden along Gabrielle's legs, arms, and stomach. Xena never expected Gabrielle to turnout this way, but it was true that Gabrielle was an Amazon warrior. Gabrielle was no slave that required a hero to save her, and Xena wasn't sure how to accept that facet. She'd spent too many days protecting Gabrielle when they were kids and long nights believing she'd be the one to free Gabrielle from slavery.

Gabrielle suddenly gasped and shot up from the pallet. She gritted her teeth against the pain in her shoulder and the soreness of her body. "Oh gods." The sweat rolled down her body from the fever, yet she felt better than earlier.

"Relax," the Conqueror coaxed. She held Gabrielle still. "I think you broke your fever."

"I feel like somebody... broke me," the bard muttered. She put her hands on the pallet and tried to sit up better.

"I know." The ruler helped Gabrielle get comfortable. She then pulled out the soaked rag from the bowl that'd been freshly supplied with clean water. She rung the water out first then brought the rag to the bard's face. "How you feel now?"

Gabrielle pushed her bangs back and replied, "Better, I think."

"Good." The Conqueror felt the queen's intense eyes on her, but she didn't make eye contact. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Gabrielle admitted. She gazed past Xena and smiled at Faolan's presence by the pallet. "Still here too huh?"

The ruler glanced at the wolf, but she went back to her task. "I think that wolf is in love with you."

Gabrielle didn't expect the smart comment, and she laughed and regretted the pain that came too. "Oh gods." She settled down and sighed. "What time is it?"

"I suspect another six candlemarks before dawn."

"Have you slept?" The bard peered up into hooded blue eyes.

"I'm fine."

Gabrielle quirked a grin and remarked, "That's a no, right?"

Xena sighed and set the rag back into the water bowl. "Do you want anything to eat?"

The bard leaned on the wall that the pallet was set against. "I think so. I should eat."

The Conqueror felt mutual. She went to the table where she'd set some food aside. A few candlemarks ago, Cliona had stopped in and dropped the food off for the queen. But prior, Xena had requested what food for Cliona to get, and Xena hoped she still knew Gabrielle's taste.

The bard perked up when the ruler carried over a favorite dish. She formed a curious look and asked, "You still remember?"

Xena huffed and handed the bowl to the queen. "How could I forget?" She went back to the table and picked up her chair. "I think eating is an art to you."

"It's a skill," the bard corrected. She happily ate the fish that was seasoned in olives, herbs, and feta.

The Conqueror grunted, set the chair down by the pallet, and lowered down into it. She stretched her legs underneath the pallet and watched the bard happily eat.

Gabrielle paused and asked, "Please tell me you've at least ate."

Xena nodded. "Your blacksmith brought me something."

The bard had filled her mouth with fish, but she quickly chewed her food and swallowed. "Andra?" After Xena's nod, she lowered the bowl to her lap. "Did you two talk?"

The Conqueror raised an eyebrow and remarked, "I've been the greeting receptionist all night, Gabrielle."

The Amazon Queen softly laughed and bobbed her head. "Next time, just ask Faolan to chase them off. He's fairly good at that."

Faolan whined from his seat beside the Conqueror.

The bard flashed a smile at the wolf, but she went back to her meal. "Thank you for staying. You didn't need to do it."

"No, I didn't," the ruler agreed. "But I wanted to."

Gabrielle nodded, and she polished off her first dish. She balanced the bowl on the edge of the pallet. "Well, I would say the war is off to a good start."

"Mmmm." Xena collected the bowl, returned it to the tray, and collected another dish. She also deposited the piece of flatbread on top. "So tell me how the Macedonian Nation manages to have fish?" She handed over the next bowl then sat again.

Gabrielle sighed and picked up the flatbread. She peered into the new bowl and softly grinned at the pasta, tomato sauce, and sheep mutton mixed together. She met Xena's curious gaze. "You recall our olive fields?"

"Yes." The Conqueror had been impressed by the countless olive trees. It was quite a harvest that the Amazon most likely collected all spring and summer long.

"Well, a few seasons ago I setup a trade pact with Potidaea. We give them olive oil and received various loads of seafood." Gabrielle broke off some bread and munched on it.

Xena considered the information, and her thoughts moved fast. A random thought came to mind, and she tilted her head.

Gabrielle noted how Xena seemed to be thinking out something. She dipped a piece of flatbread into the tomato sauce but asked, "What is it?"

The ruler came back to the present and asked, "Do you still go to Potidaea?"

The Amazon Queen hesitated because she thought of Amphipolis too, but she truthfully answered, "Yes. I was just there before this mess with Draco." She slightly stiffened when sharp eyes locked on her. "What?" She remained motionless.

"Damn," the ruler muttered, "Why didn't I see it earlier?"

Gabrielle's eyebrows drew inward, and she repeated, "What?"

"Do you recall Dardanus?"

The bard racked her memory, then it dawned on her. "The weapons merchant in Potidaea."

"He saw you," the ruler revealed. "He thought it may have been you, but he wasn't sure because you were a warrior."

Gabrielle grumbled at her mistake, but she focused back on Xena. "He told you this? Then you knew... I was..."

"No," the ruler admitted. "I didn't think anything of it. I couldn't put two and two together." She silently cursed herself.

The bard peered into her bowl of uneaten food, and she pushed her fork through the noodles.

"Eat," the Conqueror insisted. "You need your strength back."

The Amazon nodded then started to eat around her last piece of bread. She kept the bowl up close and slowly ate.

The ruler bowed her head and considered what Dardanus had told her. She then recalled that Gabrielle mentioned that she visited with Cyrene and Toris. Xena realized that most likely Gabrielle and her had crossed paths more times than once and just missed each other. Why in the Fates' reason did they keep missing each other until now?

Gabrielle had quickly finished off her meal because she was so hungry. She set the bowl down, but it still had the last piece of bread. She coated it in tomato sauce then gave a low whistle.

Xena sharply broke from her thoughts. She just spotted Gabrielle's clean toss of the bread to the white wolf.

Faolan snatched the bread from midair and happily gobbled it down.

"You'll make him fat," the ruler taunted.

Gabrielle huffed and argued, "He works it off pretty easily."

Xena couldn't argue the point. She stood up, collected the bowl, set it on the tray, and came back with a mug of water. She handed it to the bard then sat down again.

The bard appreciated the ruler's attentiveness, and she was warmed by it. She considered what brought Xena around so easily. Was it because of Seven's attack and the arrow? She wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she wouldn't dismiss the changes. After she had a drink of water, she decided it was time to focus on a few serious topics.

"We need to figure out how to handle Draco," Gabrielle carefully brought up.

The Conqueror tilted her head and held the bard's gaze. "It can wait until later."

"It is later," the queen reminded. "I have all night." She then scanned about the room. "And I don't see you having any plans." She came back to the ruler's serious expression. "Not unless you plan to sing and dance for me...?"

Xena gradually arched an eyebrow. "As I recall, that seems to be your department."

Gabrielle couldn't quite tell if it was a joke or not, but she knew Xena referenced her rescue mission as a fake slave for King Cortese. She decided to take it as a joke and quipped, "I don't sing... we both know how awful I am." She made the right choice in her words because Xena gave a sly grin.

Gabrielle briefly fell into a memory about her childhood. She slowly smirked.

The ruler slotted her eyes and questioned, "What?"

The bard giggled and focused in the ruler. "You remember that time we were up in the loft, and you were trying to teach me how to sing?"

Xena resisted a laugh, but her grin couldn't be refused. "I recall."

"Oh gods that was so funny." Gabrielle started to laugh. "I think I woke up half of Potidaea with my screeching."

"Only after you got your father's horses whining like death was approaching because of your singing," Xena retorted.

Gabrielle dropped her head back and laughed louder. She shook her head. "I thought father was going to kill me for that." She snickered and muttered, "It's a good thing they didn't break lose."

"Hmmm." The ruler bowed her head and grinned devilishly at the memory. There were so many tales like that one about her and Gabrielle. They were the duo that was well-known throughout Potidaea and Amphipolis, although typically Xena went to Potidaea more often. It was fairly hard for Gabrielle to make it to Amphipolis unless Cyrene took her.

The bemused bard shook her head, but she sipped on her water. She tried to shake her memories and return to the present situation. She could reminisce later with Xena. "Xena, I refuse to side with King Cortese."

The Conqueror lifted her attention to the Amazon Queen. She sighed and stretched out her long legs under the pallet for the pending talk. "He's a feather in your hair, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle disliked Xena's remark. She reached over and set the half full mug onto the small table by the water bowl. She laced her fingers together and settled her hands on her stomach. "He took Cliona and Amarice, Xena. I refuse to ally with the enemy."

"Sometimes your enemy is the best ally," the ruler argued.

"Not in this case," Gabrielle snapped. "Don't forget he's after you too."

"I haven't," the ruler promised. "He's using me, and I'm using him. I think it's a fair arrangement."

The queen held her silence and thought out a few angles. She then questioned, "If you side with him then does that make you my enemy?"

The Conqueror darkened at the question, and she didn't like the implications.

Gabrielle saw the look, and she quickly explained, "He's after you too, Xena. Why play the charade? You can't count on him through the war... you can't trust him." She waited a beat then added, "He's going to figure out quickly that the Amazons know he took Cliona and Amarice. As soon as that happens, there's going to be changes."

Xena calmed herself and considered the bard's words. It was true, and she'd already considered it back when she freed the Amazons from the king's camp. She inwardly sighed.

"We don't need him," the bard argued, "between your army, my Amazons, and the Centaurs. We three can stop Draco from doing anything."

The Conqueror's eyes darkened from her thoughts. She weighed Gabrielle's words carefully. She drummed her fingers on the chair's arm. "He's well regarded in his kingdom, Gabrielle." She pegged the bard with a stern look. "It won't look well if I refuse his help."

"And it'll look worse if you do accept his help, and he later turns on you." The queen read deeper into Xena's eyes, and she saw just how stubborn Xena had grown over the moons. "I don't think he's as honorable as people think. For gods' sakes, he's cutting deals with Draco and the Romans and getting hung up on which deal to honor. He's nothing but deceptive and conniving."

Gabrielle's words were true, Xena decided. Xena only trusted King Cortese as far as she could throw him. She sighed and questioned, "What would you have me do?"

The bard was shaken by the question. She hadn't expected it, but she honestly replied, "It's up to you, Xena. I know what I have to do. I will go to him personally and refuse his help. If he so much as comes near my Nation, we will attack him."

"You could spark very bad politics, Gabrielle. Not just for your Nation but for Cyane's too." The Conqueror knew that the Thrace Nation was on the edges of the Macedon Kingdom. "He holds relations with the Thrace Nation too."

"And I don't think for a beat that Queen Cyane would keep relations with him if she knew the truth."

Xena tilted her head, but she knew it was true. She understood Queen Cyane after her time in the Nation, and Cyane would undoubtedly null any relations with the Macedon Kingdom if she heard about any of this.

What concerned Xena most was if she refused King Cortese what he may do. She had over a thousand hoplites with her and Borias wasn't that far away. Her men were far better trained than King Cortese's, and they were far more driven by loyalty and a belief. King Cortese's men were merely driven by greed from what Xena could discern.

If King Cortese retaliated on her, then she'd have to face Cortese and Draco mutually. She knew the Amazons would back her, but she wasn't so sure about the Centaurs. What was a peace of mind was that huge forces of hoplites were marching north from Corinth and Athens under Xena's orders. Xena estimated by the end of the fight with Draco, she would have forty thousand Spartan hoplites from Corinth and ten thousand hoplites from Athens, and Thebes's was sending five thousand hippeis. She would have a hefty army behind her and one that surpassed anything King Cortese could muster. And if the Romans were involved, then she would indeed need her army.

Gabrielle waited for Xena to speak again. She saw how the ruler was carefully thinking out the various scenarios. She hoped Xena would agree with her or else it could get messy. She tensed when Xena's intense eyes shined at her.

"Alright," the Conqueror started, "I'll send King Cortese packing, but only if the Amazons back me." She noted the Amazon Queen's curious and slightly confused expression. "King Cortese won't be so thrilled that I've rejected him. He may be dumb enough to attack, and if he does I'll need the extra support."

Gabrielle now understood, and she slowly nodded. "You'll have our support." She tilted her head and curiously wondered something. "How exactly are you going to scare off King Cortese without starting a fight?"

Xena smirked and casually remarked, "I have many skills." She listened to the bard's low laugh. "As far as Draco is concerned, he'll meet his fate on the battlefield. I'm more concerned about this automaton."

The bard sighed and nodded. The shoulder pain reminded her how concerned she was too.

"Yakut stopped in here," the ruler mentioned. She saw how Gabrielle stiffened so Xena immediately knew that Yakut and Gabrielle most likely caught up on the past. She inwardly sighed but decided to stay away from the topic for now. "She said you have a plan to stop Seven."

Gabrielle softly sighed then collected her mug of water. She toyed with it for a beat but answered, "We do." She drank her water first because she felt parched. She set the mug back down. "Hercules is here."

"I met him," the ruler confessed. "I take it he's apart of the plan."

"Yes. Yakut seems to think she can free Seven from her bonds." Gabrielle dimmed and whispered, "If it doesn't work, we plan to kill her."

"How?"

The bard glanced at Faolan, and she frowned at his injury incurred by the automaton. She peered back up at Xena. "We plan to lead her away from the battlefield. Hercules will be hiding in a ground trap and hopefully will catch her. He plans to hold her while Yakut works her magic."

The ruler decided the plan was simple enough. "And if Yakut can't free her?"

Gabrielle softly sighed and answered, "We'll be near the Axius river... she'll be thrown in to drown."

Xena carefully considered the idea and murmured, "With bones of metal, she won't be able to swim."

"She'll be a dead weight," the Amazon agreed.

The ruler grunted at the ironic words Gabrielle used. "She's smart, Gabrielle."

"I know." The bard was worried already.

The Conqueror then rethought Gabrielle's plans, and it occurred to her. "You're setting yourself as the bait."

"Yes." Gabrielle knew it wasn't a question, but she still confirmed it. "It's the only way to draw her away from the battle. She'll do less damage if she's not there, and she's after me."

Xena stood up and walked over to the open window. She clutched the windowsill and stared at the peaceful village.

The bard watched the tension run through the ruler's shoulder muscles. She peered down at Xena's knuckles, which were white. She waited to see if Xena would say anything, and she hoped so.

The Conqueror dipped her head and closed her eyes. She felt so much going through her. She was a mix of anger for Gabrielle's silence, yet she feared Gabrielle could die any day with this war. She cursed Draco for it, but yet if it wasn't for him she may have not happened upon Gabrielle. She debated whether Gabrielle would have kept her silence if it weren't for these recent events.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip and tried to guess what was running through Xena's head.

Xena lifted her head and studied the quiet village again. She softly stated, "If it wasn't for Dan, we would have never met again."

Gabrielle twisted her features then remarked, "Well that's kind of you." She watched Xena twist her head to the right, and she had a nice view of Xena's profile. "I wouldn't credit him with that, Xena."

The Conqueror turned her head away again. "You would have never contacted me if this hadn't happened."

The bard pondered it and shook her head. "No, you're wrong. I planned to find you, but Draco showed up so I couldn't come to you. I didn't expect to become queen, and I was scared that if slavers heard I was queen that they'd be after me." She hesitated and whispered, "I don't want to put the Nation between me and the slavers."

"It wouldn't have mattered, Gabrielle whether you were queen, princess, or not in the royal line." Xena licked her lips and mentioned, "The Nation would have still protected you from the slavers."

"I know... but I don't want them to do it." Gabrielle sighed and dipped her head. "It's not their place or fight."

"It wasn't mine either," Xena reminded, "but I made it my place." She straightened up but kept her back to the bard. "It's my fight now." She turned around and folded her arms. "The Nation would feel the same way. I can see how loyal they are to you."

"I'm sure I've lost some after my recent escapade," the annoyed queen muttered.

"We all falter at some point," the ruler pointed out. "At least the Amazons are reminded you are human afterall."

Gabrielle frowned and brush her bangs back. She gazed down at Faolan, who had returned to his blanket but watched her and Xena carefully. She then peered over at Xena. "Should I take this as a good thing? You're trying to boost my confidence."

Xena folded her arms and leaned back against the window's side. She regarded the queen, who was injured more than just physically. "You read my journal."

"Yes," the bard whispered. She stared down at her laced hands and thought back on the journal that was tucked away in her desk. She let out a deep breath and lifted her head. "I bought it from a merchant in Stageria. I didn't know it was yours until I was able to match your handwriting to a scroll you left behind in your old room."

The Conqueror swallowed as it started to make sense. "You know more about my past than I do of yours."

"I suppose so," Gabrielle granted. She blinked a few times as she recalled the dark entries in the journal. "I just... I couldn't understand." She met the ruler's gaze. "It was like reading about a stranger. The death... the darkness... I feared what I read."

"I was a different person then," Xena debated.

"A person I never knew," Gabrielle commented. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know." Xena didn't have all the answers herself, not yet anyway. She sadly sighed and explained, "It happened little by little... I didn't even see it happening." She looked back on her memories of those days when she started to slip deeper into the anger and hatred. "You were taken from me... then Lyceus died because of me."

"Xena, his death isn't-"

"Yes it is," Xena sharply snapped. "If I made him stay behind in Amphipolis then he'd still be alive."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to fight Xena's words, but she darkened at the anger floating in those blue eyes. She silenced the fear she felt at seeing Xena's temper. "He would have followed you, Xena. You know that."

"I could have made him stay."

"No, you really couldn't have." The bard shifted on the hard pallet. "I knew him too, Xena. He was just as stubborn as you, and he would have followed you to the ends of the earth."

Xena grounded her teeth and tried to ignore Gabrielle's honest words. She hated to think it was Lyceus's destiny to die at a young age. She turned back to window and desperately fought her rising emotions. She'd spent too many seasons training as a great warrior to break down to her emotions that were so old.

Gabrielle swallowed at her thoughts of Lyceus, who was a brother to her too. She stared up at the thatch ceiling that flickered in the firelight. She closed her eyes and choked her feelings. She never once blamed Xena for Lyceus's death, but she thanked Lyceus for following Xena. She was almost sure that Lyceus kept Xena safe during that time despite it'd ended so badly.

Xena tried to will her heart to slow down again. She clutched the windowsill again and practically strangled it. She felt the sting comes to her eyes, and she desperately fought it.

Gabrielle glanced over at Xena, and she saw the mounting tension about to explode from Xena. She gritted her teeth and urged her body to move. She painfully slid off the pallet and silently stood up. She was weak and in pain, but it was nothing to what pain she felt for Xena. Gabrielle steadied herself and willed her legs to carry her to Xena.

Xena was so caught up in her emotions that she never heard Gabrielle's movements. Yet soon she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she opened her eyes. From the corner of her eye, she caught Gabrielle's worried face. She willed her voice to be even when she spoke, "You need to lay down."

"I think I've done enough of that lately," the bard remarked. "Xena?"

The ruler turned her head away from the bard. She refused to be read by Gabrielle.

Gabrielle stretched out her hand and pressed her palm against Xena's right cheek. She turned the ruler's face back to her.

The Conqueror fought by removing Gabrielle's hand and turning her head again.

"Don't be so gods' be damned stubborn, Xena."

"I'm fine," the ruler snapped. And she decided space was needed, so she turned and walked away. She only got a step away before Gabrielle had her by the wrist.

"Xena, his death isn't your fault." The bard clung to the ruler's wrist despite it used much of her strength.

"You weren't there." Xena turned back to the bard, and she was full of anger again.

"But I know what happened," the bard fought. "You didn't kill him."

"He wouldn't have been killed if I left him in Amphipolis," the ruler snapped coldly. She tried to jerk her wrist free, but Gabrielle held true.

Gabrielle stepped closer. "And you could blame me for the entire thing." She searched Xena's confused face and explained, "If I'd stayed in the woods during the raid like you told me to, I'd never been captured. You'd never searched for me, and Lyceus would have never followed."

Xena hated when she and Gabrielle played the fault game; she always lost this game. She recalled the one in the barn loft when Gabrielle had almost fallen off the side because they'd been wrestling carelessly. "I hate when you do this."

The bard smiled crookedly at the ruler's defeated tone and words. "I always win."

Xena stared at the younger woman that'd meant the world to her and was apart of her family. She shook her head and hoarsely whispered, "I killed our brother, Gabrielle." The emotions hit her hard finally, and she began to tremble.

Gabrielle lost her control and tears struck her. She moved her hand off Xena's wrist quickly and took Xena's hand into hers. "You didn't, Xena." She felt the deep ache in her heart, and she begged, "Please believe me." She shook her head and emotionally uttered, "Nobody blames you."

"Mother... she..." Xena felt the tears rise, and she fought them desperately. She could barely control them because of Gabrielle's own tears.

"Cyrene doesn't blame you, Xena." Gabrielle squeezed the large hand in hers. She stepped closer but carefully. "She's so upset and angry that she wasn't there for you after it'd happened. She would take it all back is she could."

The Conqueror released Gabrielle's hand, and she had to escape. She started to turn away, but Gabrielle was faster than she expected. There were nimble hands on her that turned her back. "Gabrielle," she growled. She feared to hurt the injured bard, but she wanted her space.

Gabrielle placed her hands against Xena's cheeks and forced Xena's head down. "Look at me." She found blue eyes upon her that brimmed with unshed tears. "Lyceus's death isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself."

Xena tried to fight the words, emotions, and Gabrielle's hold. She felt suffocated and desperate to run from the bard. She pushed Gabrielle away by her hips.

"No," Gabrielle fought. She choked on her tears, but she wouldn't give up. She stopped Xena's escape by grabbing Xena's leather covered sides.

Xena managed a shove that broke Gabrielle from her. She stepped away and wanted to make it to the door.

Faolan was on his feet. He was worried something would go wrong.

The bard jumped and stopped the ruler yet again. She jerked the proud warrior back to her and hotly warned, "Stop it."

Xena stiffened at the tone and the tears on the bard's face. She shook her head and halted Gabrielle's arm from coming around her waist. "No, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle wasn't convinced by the weak words. She kept trying despite she was growing weak and the wrestling caused her shoulder to hurt more. "Xena, let it go." She peered up into emotion filled eyes and begged, "Please just let it go."

Xena closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. She felt the small yet sure arms around her, and she started to cave into her emotions. Her throat burned, and then the tears no longer could be held back. She opened her eyes and turned back to the bard that wouldn't back down. Xena finally gave in, and she slipped her arms around Gabrielle.

The bard quickly adjusted her arms around the tall frame of the ruler. She listened to the whimpers that came from Xena. Gabrielle began to cry harder at the sound of Xena's pain.

Xena tightly held the bard in her arms, and she hide her face in the sunshine hair. She let her tears cleanse her emotions that she'd hid for so long.

Gabrielle wouldn't let go of Xena, who Gabrielle knew needed her support. She also felt the raw pain from the loss of Lyceus, Cyrene's rejection of Xena, and now this recent mess. She still hoped, like always, that her and Xena's lives would find some peace.

Xena and Gabrielle stood in each other's arms and released some of the angriest and coldest memories that was locked in them. Gabrielle came to terms that her best friend was indeed still inside this changed woman, and it would take time to coax Xena out of her armor. And as they shared their tears, they knew it was a new start to their friendship that'd been almost lost by fears. Never again would Gabrielle hold back from Xena because Gabrielle now believed they could work through anything.

Gabrielle settled some of her emotions. She then was struck by the physical pain from her shoulder because Xena's weight was somewhat against her. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to stand or the pain could make her faint. "Xena," she urged.

The Conqueror was able to regain control. Then it quickly registered that Gabrielle was slipping from her grasp, and Xena cursed at her lack of care. She snatched up the bard into her arms and adjusted her comfortably. "You should have said something sooner."

"I didn't notice until now," the bard shyly admitted.

Xena raised an eyebrow, but she went to the pallet.

"I could have walked... it's not that far." The queen found herself back on the pallet. "Gods I hate this thing." She tried to get comfortable on the hard wood, but it was fairly difficult. "I really don't understand how the healers expect a patient to get better while on one of these things."

The ruler softly grinned, but she reclaimed her chair. She brushed her bangs back and sniffed after all the crying. "Damnit." She wiped her face.

Gabrielle wiped her face too, and she teased, "You were always good at crying." She received a dark glare. "Don't worry, I won't divulge your deep secret about crying."

"Funny," the ruler chided.

The bard smirked and reached for her mug of water. She first handed to her reclaimed friend. "I won't forget that time you cried like a baby when you got your foot hurt."

Xena was in the middle of her drink. She almost choked, but she lowered the mug. "That damn horse stomped my foot. Did you expect me to start laughing?"

Gabrielle snickered and recalled how much crying Xena did after the injury. "It's a wonder you ever learned to ride."

"You know how relentless I am." The Conqueror handed over the mug.

The bard lifted the mug but before she drank, she muttered, "Relentless as a mule." She took a draw from the mug.

"I heard that," Xena snapped. She caught Gabrielle's twinkle from her seated position. She sighed and declared, "You've always picked on me, Bri."

Gabrielle had luckily finished her drink. She swallowed after hearing her old nickname, and it made her smile. "Oh you do your fair share, Xena." She set the empty mug onto the table. She sighed when Xena devilishly laughed at her words. Gabrielle groaned and shook her head, but she was amazed how much better she felt emotionally. She could also tell that Xena was getting there if Xena was tormenting her like nothing had ever changed between them.

"So," Gabrielle cheerfully started, "it's me and you against Dan again." She rolled her shoulders and the pain struck her. "A little more painful this time. I prefer the wood swords." She caught the glint in Xena's eyes. "What?"

"How do you always manage to get into the middle of this, Gabrielle?"

The Amazon Queen grumbled and chided, "It's apart of the job with being your friend."

"You sure you still want the job?"

Gabrielle was taken aback by the question. She tilted her head and studied Xena, who was quite serious. She considered Xena's question, and she leaned towards humor. "Can you find anybody better for the job?"

Xena hadn't expected the question to be turned on her. She decided it was time to cut the humor out, and she honestly replied, "No."

Gabrielle thinly smiled, and she nodded. "I was made for the job, and I want it."

Xena very slowly revealed a bright smile, and it was the first one meant for Gabrielle in a long time. She suddenly stood up and announced, "Well, I think it's safe to say you're ready to go to your hut."

The queen had wide eyes, yet she was excited for only a beat until she grumbled. "I need Etana's permission."

"The queen needs permission?" the Conqueror mocked.

Gabrielle slotted her eyes at the taunting ruler. "You don't know Etana. I need a healer's permission to leave or she'll have my feathers and mask."

"Well you're in luck then." The Conqueror strolled over to the wall and collected her sheathed sword, which had her chakram locked in the cross-guard. After she had the chakram hooked, she turned back around while she hooked the sword to her back. "I happen to be a trained healer." She strolled back over to the pallet and chuckled at the bard's dubious look.

"Trained by who?" Gabrielle was amazed that Xena had so many skills, but yet it didn't surprise her. Gabrielle always thought Xena was clever, resourceful, and smart ever since they were kids.

"By the Amazon healer in the Thrace Nation... and some self training." The Conqueror put her hands on her hips. "I would say you're well enough to sleep in your own bed."

"You were trained by..." Gabrielle was bug eyed and tried to catch up to the facts. "I thought..." She shook her head and brushed back her damp bangs. "Sweet Artemis. We have a lot to catch up on, Xena."

"Mmmmm." Xena didn't argue the point. She dropped her hands from her hips and mentioned, "We can do this two ways. I can carry you or you can attempt to walk."

"Please leave me with some dignity here," the bard fought. She swung her legs off the edge of the pallet, but she remained seated. She tilted her head back and peered up at the ruler. "If we walk out, I have no doubt that one of the healers will hear us."

The Conqueror pucked her lips and glanced at the door behind the bard. "Well, not all the exits are cut off from us." She lifted her right hand and pointed her thumb back at the window behind her.

"Xena," the queen warned. "They're liable to think I was taken."

Xena chuckled and joked, "They'll most likely assume it was me."

Gabrielle crinkled up her nose, and she chuckled because she suddenly felt like a kid again with her best friend. Here they were planning a sneak out plan to leave the healer's hut without getting caught. She started to laugh more and lowered her head.

The bemused Conqueror tilted her head and questioned, "So, are you walking then?"

The queen shook her head and replied, "Yes. You'll have to help me out the window though."

"Mmmm." Xena padded around the pallet and collected Gabrielle's boots and sheathed sword. She came back and set the boots on the seat, which was in front of Gabrielle. "Come on."

Gabrielle bent forward and put her boots on easily. She tied one boot while Xena took care of the other one. She then noted that Faolan was wagging his tail happily. "I think Fao is ready to go too."

The Conqueror glanced over at the wolf and sighed because she'd have to haul him out too. "I see Faolan and Andra have quite the relationship."

"Oh gods." Gabrielle laughed and straightened up after lacing her boots. "Andra still blames Faolan for a certain something to this day. I'll have to tell you someday."

"Mmmhmmm." The Conqueror decided to hook the bard's sheathed sword to her side because Gabrielle didn't need the extra weight. "It sounds like I have a lot to hear."

The bard slid off the pallet and replied, "You could say that." She went to the window and gazed outside around the quiet village. She concluded it was quiet enough for her to sneak back without getting caught. She then smirked that she was about to do this, but she didn't care. She was the queen afterall.

The Conqueror came up behind her childhood friend, who she almost lost. She peered out the window and asked, "Where's your hut?"

Gabrielle leaned closer to Xena then pointed. "Over that way."

"There's patrol, right?"

"Sure, but Xena I don't think they'll say anything."

The ruler shrugged and reminded, "Better to be safe than get put back on the pallet."

The bard softly laughed and smiled at the ruler's words. "Alright. So, what's the first step?"

The Conqueror turned and eyed the wolf. "The furball first." She went over to him.

"Andra was definitely here," the bard murmured. She knew Andra called Faolan that nickname all the time.

Xena bent over Faolan and carefully lifted him up. "Don't you dare dig those claws into me, Faolan."

The wolf did his best not to while he was carried to the window.

Xena managed to sit on the sill with her legs hung outside. She slide off and landed on her feet with ease. She set the wolf down then turned back to Gabrielle. "Alright, your turn. Watch your shoulder."

Gabrielle was about to climb out, but she stopped and spotted Faolan's favorite fur. "One beat." She rushed over and collected his blanket, rolled it, and handed it to Xena. "He'll be mad if I leave it."

The Conqueror sighed and set the blanket down by Faolan. She then focused back on getting Gabrielle out safely. "Come on."

The Amazon sat on the sill and mimicked Xena's earlier actions. She slid off and safely landed on her feet. She was lucky Xena steadied her for a moment until she found her balance again.

"Let's move before we're spotted." The Conqueror brought Gabrielle to her side and hurried them through the quiet village. She also carried Faolan's blanket in her right hand.

Faolan was at fast gate so he could keep up. He kept his eye on Gabrielle.

The bard was happy to find that the jog wasn't too hard. She suspect she had enough energy to make it to the hut.

"Wait," Xena whispered. She stopped the bard and tugged her back behind a hut.

"What?" Gabrielle poked her head around the corner of the hut like Xena. "Oh." She chuckled as three Amazons marched past and were headed to the gates. "Nice call," she whispered after the Amazons were gone.

The Conqueror tilted her head and carefully listened for anymore distinct noises. "Alright, let's go." She went around the hut and brought the bard with her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," the queen murmured.

Xena slyly grinned and huskily remarked, "It's fun, isn't it?"

Gabrielle did note how much her friend seemed to enjoy this kind of thing. Xena always had since they use to sneak out of Gabrielle's home when they were kids. That was how they always ended up in the barn at night.

Gabrielle focused back on the task at hand. She noticed they were coming into the residential huts where everybody lived. She smiled because she was almost home. She wasn't paying attention to much but suddenly Xena grabbed her and yanked her back behind another hut. Xena's hand over her mouth muffled her small yelp.

"Faolan," the ruler hissed.

Faolana skittered behind the hut's side just before the door opened up.

The Conqueror removed her hand from Gabrielle's mouth. She still kept her arm around the bard's waist, and Gabrielle's back was pressed against her body. She carefully listened to the Amazon's boot steps, the thatch door closing, and the continued boot steps that grew distant.

Gabrielle released her breath and dropped her shoulders. "That was close." She knelt and picked up Faolan's blanket that'd been dropped. She poked her head around the hut's side and saw it was clear. "My hut is just a few more over."

Xena nodded and came around the hut. She quickly brought Gabrielle to the front door of the queen's hut. She pulled the door open and let Gabrielle and Faolan in first. She then stepped in and closed the door, but it was fairly dark inside except for some light from the open window.

"It's a bit chilly in here," the bard admitted. She carefully moved about her hut and sought her candles and flint stone that sat by it. She found them on her desk and quickly lit them. She ignited a few other candles until she had a decent glow in her hut.

"Do you want the fireplace started?" the ruler inquired.

"No, I'll be warm once I get in bed."

The Conqueror nodded, and she worked the Amazon sword free from her side.

"What will you do?" Gabrielle neared her friend.

"I need to return to the army." Xena hung Gabrielle's sword on the pegboard next to the door. "My commanding officer will get too many worry lines otherwise."

Gabrielle softly laughed to herself, but she came over to the ruler. "What's the next step now?"

"I'm going to deal with King Cortese," the ruler promised. "Prepare your Amazons for war."

Gabrielle stepped around the Conqueror and set the blanket down by the fireplace for Faolan. "I'll inform the Centaurs too."

"Tyldus is their leader?"

"Yes." The queen stood back in front of her friend. "He and I are close, luckily."

Xena had a random thought come to mind and commented, "You don't have any feathers?" She saw the bard's confusion so she merely pointed the bard's hair.

"Oh." Gabrielle sighed and swept her short hair back. "I cut my hair before I entered Cortese's camp. I had to remove my feathers."

The Conqueror gradually arched an eyebrow and questioned, "Do you have two blue feathers?"

"Yes, actually. I earned one for the trade pact with Potidaea and the other for saving the relations with the Centaurs." Gabrielle was dumbfounded that Xena had known anything. "How did you..."

"Dardanus," the ruler simply replied. "I should go."

"Your horse is in the second stable," Gabrielle informed.

Xena nodded and stepped back to the door. She hesitated when the bard came closer. She turned her head to the bard.

"Listen," Gabrielle started, "the gate guards may give you a hard time. If they do, simply tell them 'gunē'. They won't question you then."

The Conqueror nodded. "Thank you." She grabbed the door's handle, but she faltered from going just yet. Why did she feel the need to keep talking? "Be safe, Gabrielle and stay away from the arrows."

The bard chuckled and promised, "I don't plan a repeat." She stepped back. "You better go."

Xena nodded, opened the door, and whispered, "I'll see you soon." She slipped out.

Gabrielle held the door cracked and watched the Conqueror zip through the darkness of the village. "Damn." She then widened her eyes when three patrol Amazons were about to happen upon Xena. She held her breath but gasped when Xena suddenly jumped and neatly landed on a hut's roof. "Wow." She heard Faolan's agreeing whine. "I have to get her to teach me that." She then chuckled at the unaware, passing patrol.

Gabrielle decided she better close the door before she was spotted. She smirked at that thought of a healer checking her room and finding it empty. She sighed and decided she better get up early and let everybody know she was fine. Right now, she wanted some rest so she quickly readied for bed.

Faolan returned to his fur and did a circle over top of it. He flopped down and sighed contently to be back in the hut. He watched Gabrielle until the candlelights were extinguished. He then listened to his human friend crawl into bed. He then closed his eyes and dozed off just like Gabrielle.

**To be continued.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 16**

Prostig ducked his head and entered the tent. He still had to shake off the grogginess from being awoken, but he would respond to any of Xena's commands. He soon found that there were a few hoplites in the tent and one was Bastien, the chiliarchèses.

The Conqueror slotted her eyes at the newcomer in her tent. "Prostig."

Prostig fisted his right hand and clapped it over his bronze chest. "My liege." He joined the circle of hoplites in the now open spot made for him.

"I'm glad you could join us." The Conqueror placed her hands on her leather hips. "Some changes are about to be made."

"At this time of night?" Prostig prompted.

Xena slyly grinned and replied, "I couldn't think of a better time."

Prostig snorted and folded his muscular arms over his chest. He waited for his orders.

The Conqueror stepped out of the circle and slowly approached Prostig. "Have you met King Cortese's stratègos?"

"Commander Aescalus?" Prostig tilted his head. "I've seen only his face."

"Then you're about to have a closer look," Xena drew out dangerously. "King Cortese is going to be packing camp soon and headed home." She grinned at Prostig's confusion. "He just doesn't know it yet."

Prostig deeply laughed and nodded. "What do you need, my liege?"

The Conqueror clasped the warrior's bronze shoulder and gripped it tightly. She revealed a dark smile and replied, "I need you to capture Commander Aescalus. You're to take twelve hoplites with you."

"It'll be done," Prostig assured.

"Excellent." The Conqueror released her finest warrior. She came into the middle of the circle and began to speak. While she spoke of her late night plans to chase off King Cortese, she turned in a full circle and captivated each loyal soldier's attention.

"King Cortese is Greece's enemy," the ruler informed. "He is treacherous and conniving." She paused and held Bastien's gaze longer than the rest. "Greece does not accept such treason to the state."

Bastien nodded and looked at the group of subordinate officers that circled their leader. "What say you, hoplites?"

In unison, the soldiers clapped their bronze chests and called out, "To honor, to the Conqueror, to a free Greece!"

The chiliarchèses signaled the officers to leave the tent. He bowed his head to the Conqueror and promised, "On your command, my liege." He straightened up, turned on his boots, and marched out.

Prostig only remained with the Conqueror. He tilted his head and inquired, "You will cause a stir, Xena."

"When have I not, Pro?"

Prostig grunted, turned, and started for the tent flap. He hesitated and glanced back at his friend and leader.

Xena raised a questioning eyebrow.

Prostig faintly nodded then left the tent. Just as he made it past a few tents, he was almost runover by Tracker.

"Is Xena still in there?" Tracker demanded.

Prostig narrowed his eyes but not at Tracker. He noted the two villagers that were behind Tracker, and he spotted their unique hilts. The two men were the Conqueror's soldiers and most likely undercover for something. "Yes," he finally replied to Tracker. "She's about to leave though."

Tracker quickly headed off but called, "Thanks, Pro." Behind him, the village dressed soldiers briskly followed. He barged into the Conqueror's tent without any warning.

The Conqueror initial reaction was to draw her sword. She pointed it at the unannounced newcomers, but she lowered her blade. "Tracker."

"I'm sorry, my liege." Tracker stepped closer to the ruler. "There's more news about King Cortese."

Xena sheathed her sword, and she realized that the two men behind tracker were hoplites she sent to Articia. She neared them and demanded, "What has happened?"

"My liege." The right hoplite stepped forward and bowed. He only spoke after he straightened up. "We have discovered disturbing information about King Cortese."

The Conqueror slotted her eyes and muttered, "I can imagine." She folded her arms. "What are the rumors?"

"They are confirmed facts," the same hoplite insisted. "Many people know of King Cortese's legendary battle against the warlord that sacked his kingdom." He paused and shifted on his feet for a moment. "We found alarming facts, my liege. It seems that King Cortese and this warlord were one in the same."

The Conqueror came closer and hotly demanded, "You are sure of this?"

"Yes, my liege," the hoplite insisted. "He did this to win favor over his people."

"He has no honor," Tracker cut in. "He's nothing but the Romans' dog."

The Conqueror didn't argue Tracker at all. She could tell that the hoplite knew something else. She raised an eyebrow at him, and she had a dark expression. "What is it?"

The hoplite was nervous, and he glanced at his comrade. He silenced his fears then explained, "It seems that King Cortese ordered the kidnapping of Cornelio and his family."

Xena clenched her teeth. She'd feared that such was true. "Have you found them?"

"No, my liege." The hoplite sighed and placed his hand on his sword hilt. "We only recently discovered who'd taken him. The other hoplites are working to find out where they've been taken."

The Conqueror was silent for a moment, and she put together her thoughts. She switched her attention to Tracker.

Tracker saw the look, and he knew what it meant. "I can have my things ready in half a candlemark."

"Good." The Conqueror approached Tracker and softly ordered, "Don't return to me until you've found him."

"Then I'll return soon, my liege."

Xena switched her focus to the two hoplites. "Keep Cornelio's home guarded. See if you can find out anymore on his... true nature."

"Yes, my liege."

"You've pleased me. Now go," the ruler ordered. She waited until they were gone.

Tracker tilted his head. "Will you tell Gabrielle what's happened to her master? She seems rather close to him."

The Conqueror considered the idea, but she finally shook her head. "Gabrielle is the Amazon Queen." She grinned at Tracker's surprised look, but she slowly lost her grin. "She has too much on her plate as it is."

"Then you want this kept quiet?"

"Very quiet," the ruler insisted. "Hopefully we can find him and free him before it is too late."

"Do you think he was taken because of Gabrielle?"

"I suspect so." Xena pressed her lips tightly together at her thoughts.

"It is another way to manipulate you too, Xena." Tracker developed a dim expression. "They know to use her to get to you."

"Yes," the ruler murmured in a distant voice. "And it'll come to a stop... soon." She started past Tracker and left her tent.

Tracker hastily followed and promised, "I will pack and be on my way."

"Good." Xena started to separate but instructed, "Be safe, Tracker."

Tracker only nodded then broke way from his leader.

The Conqueror quickly ran through the camp and looked for Bastien. She was glad to see her men were rising and getting prepared for a possible battle. She finally found the chiliarchèses, who was at the line of the camp that neighbored King Cortese's camp.

"The archers are lining up, my liege," Bastien informed.

The Conqueror watched as a hundred archers filed through the camp and lined down the side of the camp. She focused back on the chiliarchèses. "If I give the signal, be sure their arrows are lit and flying."

"What of you, my liege?"

"That's not your problem," the ruler snapped. "Just be ready for the signal, Bastien."

The chiliarchèses nodded and held his tongue.

Xena gazed over her left should just as Prostig and his twelve hoplites arrived. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, my liege." Prostig came to the ruler's side.

"Let's get started." Xena marched to King Cortese's camp. She lined her sight up with the king's regal tent in the camp. She had felt her anger bubble to the surface as she considered the news that her hoplites brought her. She couldn't wait to get her blade across his neck.

Prostig followed along side the ruler. Then behind him were the twelve hoplites. "You will be fine alone?"

"Until you arrive, yes." The Conqueror widened her stride. "See that you do it quietly."

"Of course." Prostig came to the edge of the king's camp. He waved at the hoplites to break apart and fan out in the camp. "Be careful, kid." He broke away too.

The Conqueror had a half grin at Prostig's last words. She tried not to increase her speed or else the roaming guards in the camp might become alarmed. She beelined for the king's tent and planned to takeout the two guards quickly.

The tent guards glanced at one another when they saw the Conqueror was coming directly at them. The right guard stepped forward and informed, "King Cortese is resting, Conqueror."

The Conqueror stopped in front of the guard. She eyed him and a chill came over her face and into her tone. "Then he's about to get a rude awakening." Her hands flew up and sharply came at the guard. She jabbed him in the neck.

The guard choked for air and fell to his knees.

The second guard reached for his sword, but he hesitated when the dark Conqueror was suddenly upon him. He filled with dread and almost yelled for help, yet he couldn't because of the strong hand around his throat. He mimicked the gagging pattern of his comrade.

The Conqueror tightened her grip until she crushed the soldier's throat. She opened her hand and watched him fall to his knees then onto his side in a dead heap. She quickly glanced at the earlier guard, who was dead on the ground too with wide eyes and a blood still oozing from his nose.

The Conqueror swiftly but silently went through the tent entrance. She easily maneuvered through the king's tent that held a variety of luxuries from Macedon. She finally came to the king's bed, and she loomed over the resting king. She slotted her eyes at his peaceful features, but she felt nothing for this dishonorable man.

King Cortese was suddenly jarred from his sleep because he realized he was lifted into the air. Next he went sailing and slammed into a few pieces of furniture before he hit the ground completely. He groaned and got up hastily because of the intruder in his tent. He only made it to a sitting position before cold steel was under his chin. He was able to raise his eyes higher until they met acidic blue rage.

The Conqueror was poised over the fallen Macedon king. She gripped her magnificent sword's hilt with both hands. She kept her legs parted, and her black cape flowed behind her to make her seem ever larger.

King Cortese didn't understand the cause of the ruler's anger, but he did understand he was in a fatal position now. "What is this?" he demanded. He dared fate by trying to shove the blade from his throat, but it was too firmly placed.

"This is King Cortese practicing to kneel before the Conqueror," Xena snidely replied.

King Cortese narrowed his eyes at the words. "If you think-"

"No, I know," the Greek ruler snapped. She revealed an evil smile that flashed in the darkness of the tent. "Pretending to fight a warlord to win over you people's loyalties is a clever idea, Cortese."

The king visibly stiffened, yet he argued, "I don't know-"

"Yes you do." Xena poked her sword's tip against the king's throat. "And do you think the Romans offer you anything?" She gritted her teeth against her rising anger. "You'll be nothing but their slave."

"Better theirs than yours." King Cortese finally had a fire of his own. A fire he'd been hiding since he'd arrived here. "Bring them the head of Xena then Macedon will always be mine."

Xena laughed and shook her head. "And you believe them?" She smacked the top of her blade against Cortese's chin. "Perhaps you're not as clever as I thought." She withdrew her sword some and ordered, "Get up."

The king, who was merely clothed in his leather pants and a loose white top, got to his feet. Where he'd had passive features, he now had cold and conniving look about him. "And what do you plan now, Xena?"

The Conqueror grinned then lowered her sword. She closed in the distance then ordered, "Get outside." She noticed he wouldn't move so she suddenly pushed him then kicked him for extra effect. She almost had him on his face, but he stumbled and went outside. She followed and carried her sword on her right shoulder.

King Cortese came outside to two dead guards, and he became infuriated. He whirled around and was about to yell until two fast jabs were at his throat. He hit the ground on his knees and grabbed at his locked throat.

The Conqueror took a position in front of the king. "See how so simple it is to kneel before Greece?" She didn't wait for a reply because she heard several soldiers were approaching her. She grinned at the bulky warrior.

"Move," Prostig barked. He shoved the stratègos. Behind him were the dozen of Greek hoplites. He pushed the unarmed and unarmored stratègos to his leader. He then signaled the hoplites to encircle everybody.

Aescalus gazed down at the gagging king then at the Conqueror. "What is the meaning of this?"

The Conqueror merely regarded the dying king. She knelt down in front of him. "Let's make a fair trade, shall we?" She tilted her head and offered, "You tell your stratègos the truth about how you became such the popular Macedon king, and I'll let you live." She raised an eyebrow. "Deal?"

King Cortese frantically nodded.

"Good," the ruler murmured. She stabbed his pressure points then stood up.

The king fell forward and inhaled deeply. He then coughed but slowly recovered. He rocked back onto his knees and coldly gazed up at the ruler.

The stratègos looked between the Greek ruler and the Macedon king. "What does she talk about, my king?"

King Cortese swallowed the blood in his mouth. He turned his head to Commander Aescalus. "The warlord, Stavros, and I are one in the same." He turned his angry gaze onto Xena. "I made up the warlord, hired mercenaries to be the raiders, and had them attack the villages. I then sent my armies to battle the mercenaries, but I made sure that my armies wouldn't defeat the mercenaries until it was the right time."

The stratègos was honestly shocked, and he stared at his king. "You hired mercenaries to attack our own kingdom?"

"Yes," King Cortese coldly replied. He returned his focus to Commander Aescalus. "Do you see it was the only way to win favor over the people?" He grounded his teeth. "The people started to favor the Conqueror because of her exploits to save the people from their kings and poleis." He then stood up and declared to Xena, "But I will not bow before the Conqueror so as long as I breathe. And if it means killing a few worthless peasants and deceiving their little minds, then it is worth the cost."

The Conqueror lowered her sword to her side and glanced at Prostig. She then pointed to one hoplite off to her right.

The hoplite understood his duty. He efficiently sheathed his sword, pulled off his crossbow from his back, and turned towards the Greek camp. He carefully aimed in the direction of the line of archers that waited, and he fired his loaded arrow.

King Cortese wasn't sure what was going on, but he hotly questioned, "What do you plan now, Xena? We're at a stand still, and our armies are matching."

"Not quite," the Conqueror rebuked. She stepped closer to the king. "You will return to your kingdom. You'll wait... you'll wait for me to conquer you. And you will cower in fear." She finally came toe to toe with the small king. She easily towered over him, and she truly was the power of Greece. "My army will be larger than the lands of your kingdom. You will want to kneel before me. Then finally you will bleed the death of those people you murdered."

For the first time, King Cortese actually felt a sense of dread fill him. He slightly leaned back from the raw power that washed off the Conqueror. He stepped back once then a second time.

The Conqueror signaled for Prostig to leave with the hoplites. She knew it would be any heartbeat now. She let them go first then she focused back on the king and stratègos. She then heard the whistles overhead so she dropped her head back and the sky was lit up by fire. She grinned and locked eyes with King Cortese. She lifted her arms and called out, "And this is my gift to you, King Cortese."

King Cortese raised his eyes, and his heart dropped into his stomach. He helplessly watched in dread as the lit arrows made a descent for his camp. He held his breath and gazed back at the amused Conqueror.

The Conqueror deeply laughed at the king. She lowered her arms as the fire arrows rained down around her and set ablaze the camp. "I look forward to when we meet on the battlefield." She turned then broke into a full run for her camp. She had to dodge around the arrows that randomly landed around her.

King Cortese screamed, "Noooo!" He collapsed to his knees as the arrows landed around him. He fisted his hands and stared at his tent that was suddenly set on fire by a handful of arrows.

The stratègos stood off to the side, but he snapped out of his shock. He thought of the soldiers, who frantically came out of their tents and were panicked. He left the king and hastily tried to organize the men and save what and who they could while the burning arrows continued to strike the camp.

Prostig relaxed once he spotted the lone figure that was coming to them. He recognized that familiar form anywhere. "Here she comes."

The chiliarchèses was clearly relieved, and he looked back at the line of archers. He watched them dip their arrows into the firepits. He lifted his hand and called, "Take aim." He held his arm up. "Steady." He waited a beat then dropped his arm. "Fire!"

The night sky was lit by the soaring arrows that flew for several hundred paces then made the descent for the Macedon camp. There were numerous cries that rung out once the arrows made their marks.

The Conqueror came up to Prostig and Bastien. She faced the burning Macedon camp and grinned. "Excellent, Bastien."

Bastien bowed his head at the compliment. "As you requested, my liege." He straightened up.

"Give them another around," the Conqueror ordered. "Just to encourage them to pack faster."

"As you wish." The chiliarchèses gave the signal for the archers to ready their bows.

The ruler placed her hands on her hips. "See that the fire doesn't spread to our camp or to the woods. I want a few fire brigades on hand."

"I have already alerted them, my liege." Bastien now raised his hand then signaled the archers. "Fire!"

"Good." The Conqueror listened to the arrows' whistles overhead. Then her vision was filled by the streak of fire on the horizon. "The winds are in our favor. We should not have a problem."

"I concur," the chiliarchèses remarked. "I shall alert you if there are any problems, my liege." He then tilted his head and inquired, "What of the Macedon stratègos?"

The Conqueror folded her arms and slightly smirked. "The seed has been planted."

Prostig silently agreed but commented, "He knew of the king's plans with the Romans. He did not know about the hired mercenaries."

"No," Xena murmured, "He didn't." She had plans for the Commander Aescalus for later down the road. She now looked at Prostig. She had no words for him, but she was thankful for his support. She clapped his bronze shoulder in silent thank you. She then disappeared into the line of archers and went into the camp. She wanted to check on her hoplites to make sure they were prepared for battle in case King Cortese was stupid enough to attack.

Just before dawn, the Macedon Army was trudging out of the scourged camp and headed in a eastern direction back to their kingdom. The army had lost just over two hundred soldiers that'd died in the fire set by the Greek Army. They marched with empty stomachs but yet they were full of hatred for the Conqueror. None was angrier than the king, who planned to extract his revenge quite swiftly. He swore never to fall before the Conqueror.

From the trees, there were three Amazons hidden among the young leaves. For the past few candlemarks, the Amazons watched in wonder as the Conqueror set ablaze the Macedon camp. They couldn't believe it, and they were further stunned when the Macedon Army gathered themselves and merely marched back home. The Amazons expected some half cocked attempt on the king's part to attack the Conqueror, but he most likely lost too much in the fire.

"We need to report this to the queen," Medora suggested.

"She'll be surprised," Teresa commented from a kneeling position on another branch. She dropped her head back and gazed up at her comrades.

Page softly grinned and argued, "I suspect the queen won't be surprised but quite happy." She tore her eyes away from the smoky camp far below in the valley. She met Teresa's gaze. "I'll report to the queen."

Medora was on an adjacent branch to Page. "And you can't wait to either."

Page smirked over at Medora. "You have no idea." She checked her mask then stood up with her hand sliding up the side of the tree's trunk. "I'll be back in a few candlemarks." She jumped off the branch backwards and fell like a rock. She neatly landed on her boots and bent her knees so that the impact was softened. She then turned and raced back to their small camp. She needed to get her horse and make the gallop back to the Nation.

Helios began to stir, and he poured out the sun's rays over the Amazon village. Many Amazons began to stir, and they greeted another day that still held peace. The Amazon Queen was among the many that were awaken and so was a white wolf.

Faolan lifted his head and stared at the door. He twisted his head to the right just before a knock.

Gabrielle had gotten out of bed, and she sleepily went to the door. She grasped the handle when the second set of knocks came. She pulled open the door and found a familiar and expressionless face before her.

"Good morning, my queen." Master Eponin stood straight and stoic. In her right hand, was a famous staff that belonged to only one Amazon. She peered up at the staff then back at the queen. She repeated an old act that she thought she'd never have to do again. She tapped the staff's top against the queen's head and commented, "You forgot this, my queen." She tilted her head and reminded, "An Amazon warrior never forgets their weapon."

The queen groused at Eponin's repeated words from seasons ago. She yanked her staff free from Eponin and reminded, "Well this time I was slightly busy getting an arrow rammed through my shoulder."

The weapons master folded her arms and faintly smirked. "Then may I suggest you let the master healer know you're safe and well."

Gabrielle flushed some because she realized her mistake. "I will," she promised.

"Also," Eponin added, "you may want to inform the stratègos that the Conqueror has left the premises."

The bard sighed deeply and annoyance filled her. "Anything else, Master Eponin?"

"Yes, actually." Eponin dropped her arms and actually smiled, which was a rare event. "Glad to see you're awake, my queen."

Gabrielle mirrored back the smile. "Thanks, Ep."

The weapons master nodded, half turned, and mentioned, "Stop by later. I believe Commander Kaylee wants a talk." She then strolled off and went back towards the military sector where her office was located.

Gabrielle stood in the doorway for a moment and watched her friend go. She sighed deeply and sadly wished that somebody would partner with Eponin. Just maybe then Eponin would loosen up on that stoic attitude.

Faolan stood up after his human friend closed the door. He stretched his front and back muscles in usual habit.

The Amazon Queen busied with getting dressed in her informal leathers that were quite plain. She grabbed her mask, positioned it on her head, and picked up the sheathed ivy dagger. She stared at it in her palm, but she knelt and hastily slipped it into her boot on the outside. Next she grabbed her sword and slung it onto her back; the leather strap went across her chest in usual fashion. Finally she collected her staff and left the hut.

Faolan hurried after his friend and stayed at her side. He sniffed the morning air but detected nothing wrong. He bounced along in his walk.

Gabrielle decided it was best to see Etana first and let her know she was fine. She came to the healer's hut and stepped through the open door. She smiled at the greeting healer.

"My queen, we had wondered where you disappeared to."

"I apologize, Cliona." Gabrielle neared the young healer. "I couldn't sleep well on that pallet."

Cliona became amused and nodded. "I understand." She centered her attention on the wrapped wound. "Do you have a beat?" She indicted the slightly red wrap.

The queen glanced at her wound, but it was dried blood. She nodded and followed the apprentice healer into the back. "Is Etana here?"

"She will be shortly." Cliona led the queen into a small room. She went to a nearby shelf and removed several items. "Sit down."

Gabrielle took a seat on a stool, and she set her staff down. She glimpsed at Faolan, who waited in the doorway.

Cliona slowly came back, but she was busy grinding something in the mortar bowl. "How does it feel today?"

"Sore," the bard admitted. "Although the fever is gone."

"That's an excellent sign," Cliona agreed. She turned back to the shelving unit. She dug around for something yet continued to talk. "The infection is gone then." She mixed some salve into her mortar and stirred it all together. "The wound will take some time to heal."

Gabrielle sadly sighed and softly questioned, "Do you think there will be a scar left?"

The apprentice healer came over and held the bowl in her hand. She set it into Gabrielle's hands then worked to remove the wrap. First though, she had to push aside the mask's feathers and colorful straw. "It's possible, but if you continue to stop by then I can apply a special salve. It's known for reducing scarring."

The bard faintly nodded and tilted her head out of the way. She felt the air hit her wound once the wrap was gone. "I will."

Cliona smiled and dipped her hands into the salve. She proceeded to gently rub it into the front wound.

Gabrielle gritted her teeth against the pain but otherwise it was hard to tell it bothered her. After seasons of training to become a warrior, she was use to pain. She recalled Eponin's countless training and lessons that forced her to work through the pain and move beyond it. Had she'd acquired this wound before becoming an Amazon, she would most likely be flinching and hissing.

"Thank you by the way," Clione mentioned, "for saving Amarice and I."

The queen sighed and argued, "I hardly did much. You should be thanking the Conqueror."

"But if it wasn't for you, she would have not helped," Cliona argued. She moved behind the queen and continued her administrations. "It's not every day the queen, herself, comes to save two kids."

Queen Gabrielle reached behind and grabbed Cliona's wrist. She halted Cliona's work and curtly informed, "My status as queen doesn't factor into it." She released Cliona then added, "I am an Amazon just as you are. I live by the same beliefs and honor." She'd had her head sidelong, but she turned her head away and murmured, "I won't standby and watch any sister be harmed if I can do something about it."

Cliona softly sighed, but she went back to work. She sadly smiled and sincerely offered, "Thank you... from one Amazon to another."

Gabrielle also smiled, but she remained quiet. She then considered another topic and gently inquired, "You're not a full healer yet?"

Cliona took the mortar from the queen's lap and went to the shelf. "No, but it won't be long before I become one."

"How long have you been an apprentice?"

Cliona came back with a clean wrap. "Since you joined the Nation, my queen." She carefully started the wrap.

"Gabrielle," the queen supplied. "You don't need to be so formal all the time, Cliona."

The young healer chuckled and argued, "It's a bit hard to change that after having Melosa for queen."

"I'm nothing like Melosa," Gabrielle sharply reminded.

"No... no you're not." Cliona brought together the two ends of the wrap at the top. She carefully tied them tightly so they wouldn't loosen. "And I believe that's why the Nation will follow you."

Gabrielle bowed her head, but she felt Cliona put her mask back into proper order. She sighed and whispered, "Melosa never screwed up the way I already have."

Cliona chuckled and knelt in front of the queen. "Neither of us have been in the Nation long enough to know Melosa's entire history as queen." She shrugged and evilly smiled. "I can't imagine Melosa was so perfect. I wouldn't worry, my queen."

The queen held Cliona's gaze, and she saw that the young healer did admire her for some reason. She touched the apprentice's arm. "Thanks, Cliona."

Cliona smiled then stood up. "I will let Etana know you're okay."

"I appreciate it." Gabrielle stood up after she grabbed her staff. "When should I come by?"

"Tonight would be best... before or after dinner." The healer walked the queen and white wolf back to the main entrance of the hut. "I suspect the soreness should fade out in the next day or two."

"I hope so." Gabrielle stood next to the open door. "Thank you again, Cliona." She headed out of the door, and Faolan was on her heels.

"Take care, Gabrielle," Cliona murmured to nobody but herself. She watched the queen through the door until finally she couldn't see the queen anymore. She sighed then went back to work.

Gabrielle made her way to the stratègos's office next. She needed to let her know of the status on the Conqueror. She rapped on the door and waited to be called into the hut. She entered to find the stratègos on her feet instantly.

"How do you feel, my queen?"

Gabrielle closed the door and came up to the desk. She took a seat and sunk into it. "A little weary, but far better." She kept her hand on her staff.

Faolan took a seat off to the right. He watched the small, auburn Amazon sit back behind her desk. He glanced over at Gabrielle.

"The Conqueror left late last night," Gabrielle explained. "I informed her that the Amazon Nation would not ally with King Cortese."

"How did she take to it?"

"Actually far better than I hoped." Gabrielle crossed her legs. "She promised to deal with King Cortese so long as we backed her up."

"I wonder what that'll entail," the stratègos murmured.

"I'm not too concerned." The queen leaned back deeper into the chair. "The Conqueror is honorable."

Commandery Kaylee fully agreed. She came out of her distant thoughts. "We need to finish preparations for war. I've received word that Draco's army is stirring."

Gabrielle considered the news. She was silent and carefully thought over what her and Xena discussed last night. She focused back on Commander Kaylee. "Hercules, Iolaus, Yakut, and I plan to face Seven alone. That'll leave me mostly indisposed to run the army."

Kaylee understood the implications. "Officer Galatea and I can handle it."

"Are you prepared to work along side the Conqueror?" Gabrielle tried.

The stratègos laced her hands in her lap. She tilted her head while she thought out the proper response. "On the battlefield, yes."

Gabrielle bit the inside of her mouth.

"I leave the politics to you, Gabrielle."

The bard slowly nodded. She uncrossed her legs and now leaned forward. She set her staff down on the floor then straightened back up. "There are somethings you should be aware of." She paused and tried to compose her words properly. "The Conqueror and I go far back. We have our differences to work out, but she and I have the same goal here. We have to stop Draco and not just for the Nation but also for Greece."

"That is a higher responsibility, Gabrielle."

"It is, but even I realize what this could mean for the Nation of Draco reaches his ultimate goal." Gabrielle licked her lips. "He will wipe out every Nation. He will take Greece. And there will be no freedom for anybody let alone the Amazons."

"And what of King Cortese?"

"He's an enemy of the Nation," Gabrielle declared. "We will need to inform Queen Cyane."

"She undoubtedly has ties with the Macedon Kingdom," the stratègos agreed. She nodded once but at her thoughts. "I will need to speak to the Conqueror about the plans then if we're to work along side."

"I'll arrange it," Gabrielle promised. She picked up her staff but didn't stand quite yet. "It's important that..." She lost her words because of the knock at the door. She turned her head that way.

"Enter," Commander Kaylee ordered. She straightened in her chair when the scout, Page, entered her office hut.

Page showed relief at finding not only the stratègos but also the queen. "I have news about King Cortese." She approached the queen and stratègos.

Commander Kaylee nodded and ordered, "Report."

Page stopped next to the white wolf. She placed her hands behind her back in formal routine. "The Conqueror infiltrated the Macedon camp. We are not sure what words were passed, but the Conqueror ordered her archers to set the Macedon camp ablaze."

"By the gods," Kaylee murmured. "What else?" She could tell there was more. She briefly glanced at the queen, who was not at all surprised by the change of events.

"The Macedon Army salvaged what supplies they could and left the camp. They march to the east."

"Back to Macedon," the stratègos muttered. She focused on the queen.

Gabrielle had her head slightly bowed. She peered up at Page and inquired, "What of the Conqueror?"

"She remains in the camp, and her army has been roused."

The bard nibbled on her lips, and she thought out the next steps carefully. "Page, I'll need you to deliver a message to the Conqueror." She inclined her head more for a better view of Page. "Please tell her that the Amazon Nation is pleased and grateful for her support. Then invite her to come to the Nation as Commander Kaylee and I would like to speak with her."

Page nodded. "It'll be done, my queen." She quickly bent forward then rushed out of the hut.

Gabrielle slowly rotated her head back to the stratègos. "I would say our plans just got switched."

Commander Kaylee chuckled at the queen's smirk. She then nodded her head a few times.

The Amazon, Page, hurried through the village and went back to her waiting horse. She gently patted the mare, but first she untied the reins from the wood post. She then hopped back into the saddle and became comfortable. She set the reins right in her hands then galloped through the village and out the gates.

Page arrived back at the small camp and found that Medora was on break. She didn't bother to dismount and guided her mare through the dense woods to the edge of the forest. She stopped on the edge and gazed up at Teresa.

"They've been training since this morning," Teresa simply commented. She kept staring down at the Greek Army camp.

Page shifted in the saddle from being a little sore. "The Conqueror is preparing."

"She is." Teresa freed her hand from the trunk and pointed to the southern part of the camp. "She's been preparing that massive siege weapon."

Page leaned to the side of her saddle, which creaked in response. She slotted her eyes at the huge weapon. "The vincente." She shook her head and explained, "They say that weapon brought down the walls of Sparta."

"I believe it." Teresa gripped a branch. "You should have seen it when it was unpacked, Page. It made the Amazon Solstice Tree seem like a twig."

Page noted that several specialized soldiers were disassembling the massive contraption, and they were going as fast as they could go. She suspected they often practiced unpacking, assembling, disassembling, and repacking the siege weapon. That certainly sounded like the Conqueror's efficient style.

Page shoved her thoughts aside and mentioned, "I have to go down."

Teresa slightly grinned and inquired, "The queen?"

"Mmmm."

Teresa shifted on the branch, which swayed up an down slightly. "They say the queen and the Conqueror go way back." She peered down at her comrade. "You think it's true?"

"I hope it is." Page tilted her head back. "I rather have the Conqueror on the Nation's side."

Teresa quietly considered this then commented, "That is if the queen doesn't infuriate the Conqueror anymore."

Page softly laughed and chided, "The queen infuriates everybody but that's why she's well loved."

Teresa smirked and nodded her head several times. "Good luck."

Page rolled her eyes then tapped her horse's side. She continued through the remaining woods then came out into the open. She pushed her horse into a full canter and headed for the Greek Army camp.

The Conqueror gave a sharp battle cry then raised her hands. All her opponents came at her, but she dodged their sword attacks. She had yet to unsheathe her sword, and she proceeded to disarm the hoplites one by one with great ease.

The twenty hoplites eventually were either weaponless or flat out on their backs. The Conqueror remained in the circle and walked around her fallen or disarmed men. She shook her head several times. She came to a stop though and grinned at the warrior that stepped up to her.

Prostig had his sword's blade resting against his shoulder. "My turn, kid."

Xena chuckled and stepped back once. She lifted her hands and egged, "Come on, Pro." She'd beat him several times in the past ever since the first time when she was a teenager. That didn't matter to her though, but she valued the fact that Prostig continued to try and never backed away.

Prostig lifted his sword off his shoulder. He glanced at his shiny blade then unexpectedly rammed into the ground. He devilishly grinned and lifted his hands.

The Conqueror slowly arched an eyebrow when she realized they would be wrestling more than anything else. She was fast and agile, and her opponent was slow and strong.

Prostig stepped closer to his prey.

The Conqueror wasn't deterred, and she briefly debated to cheat with her pressure points. She usually kept that as her all else fails technique.

"Conqueror!" a soldier hollered.

Prostig cursed and straightened up. He gazed in the same direction as Xena.

The ruler sighed that her fun had been spoiled. She met the jogging hoplite halfway and inquired, "What is it?"

"An Amazon has arrived and wishes to speak with you."

The Conqueror couldn't completely resist her grin. She figured word would travel fast about her refusal of King Cortese. "I'll be there in a beat."

The soldier clapped his bronze chest then hurried off.

The Conqueror turned back to her men that'd practiced with her earlier. She then set her sights on Prostig. "Give them another candlemark of training, Pro."

Prostig bowed his head and replied, "As you wish." He then lifted his head and slyly grin. "Next time, kid."

The Conqueror turned some, but she promised, "That will be soon, Prostig." She briskly walked away and found her way to the Amazon. She arrived just after the Amazon had dismounted. "Welcome, Amazon."

The Amazon respectfully bowed her head at the ruler then supplied, "Page."

The Conqueror instantly took to the Amazon's attitude and manners. She stepped closer and held out her arm in offer.

Page was remotely surprised, yet she didn't deny the shake. She then explained why she'd arrived. "Queen Gabrielle wishes that you come to the Nation. She and Commander Kaylee would like to speak to you about the approaching battle against Draco."

"Take a moment to rest, Page. I'll gave a few men and follow you back to the Nation."

Page faintly smiled and nodded. "No rush, Conqueror."

The Conqueror stepped away, but she softly ordered the hoplite, "See that she and her horse are cared for while she waits."

"Of course, my liege," the soldier murmured.

The Conqueror then hastily left and went about preparing some men to come with her to the Nation. She soon was on Argo's back, and she had twenty hoplites on horseback too. She led them to the waiting Amazon, who mounted quickly. The Conqueror let the Amazon lead the way, and the Conqueror stayed at Page's side. The ride went quickly because Page had them gallop the whole way once they made it to the road.

Forewarning about the Conqueror's arrival made it to the queen's ear. The Amazon Queen invited the stratègos to join her in greeting the Greek ruler. Commander Kaylee did join on the trip to the gates. On the walk to the gates, Gabrielle realized just how nervous she felt at seeing her old friend. She reminded herself that she was an Amazon Queen, and that her and Xena were friends as kids. Yet Gabrielle felt the sweat that coated her palms.

Faolan took a seat next to his friend. He dropped his tongue out just when the walking horses entered through the cracked gates.

The Conqueror seemed even larger as she remained astride her golden mare. She gently tugged on Argo's reins then she slipped her feet out of the stirrups, swung her leg over, and hopped off. She sensed her cape cascading behind her and lightly flutter in the low breeze.

Queen Gabrielle signaled the guards to take the Conqueror's horse.

Xena handed Argo's reins to the Amazon, then she noted that other Amazons assisted her men. She briefly glanced at Gabrielle, but she said nothing and went to her hoplites. She ordered them to remain on guard here by the gates and that she would try not to be long.

Queen Gabrielle lifted her chin slightly as the Conqueror approached her. She swallowed nervously yet greeted, "Welcome back, Conqueror."

The Conqueror easily detected Gabrielle's apprehension, and she wasn't exactly sure what caused it. She thought they'd settled some of their issues last night.

Gabrielle couldn't stop the twist in her stomach. She suddenly felt a lack of power as the Conqueror loomed over her. She hadn't realized until now just how powerful the Conqueror could be. This certainly was not her best friend from her childhood. This was a warrior that was fighting for a honorable cause and for her country's freedom.

"You wanted to talk," Xena prompted.

Gabrielle blinked out of her reverie. "Yes." She held out her hand to the stratègos, who most likely didn't quite follow what'd happened. "This is the stratègos of the army, Commander Kaylee."

Commander Kaylee was never intimidated by anybody or anything. She took a half step and offered an armshake.

The Conqueror had a thin smile, and she shook arms with the muscular stratègos. She released arms then focused back on Gabrielle. "How is your shoulder?" She noted the clean wrap on it.

The queen glanced at it then back at her friend. "It's improving."

Xena faintly nodded in acceptance.

"Perhaps we should take this to my office," Kaylee offered.

"Yes, you're right." The bard put her staff into her other hand in a nervous motion. She then moved, which caused Faolan to get up.

The Conqueror glanced down at the white wolf, and she flashed a smile at him. For a brief second, she'd pulled her ruler mask away then returned it.

Faolan huffed, brushed his fur against the ruler's legs, and he quickly caught up to Gabrielle.

The Conqueror watched him go, and she admired the wolf's constant dedication to Gabrielle. She wondered why a wolf would become so attached to a human.

Queen Gabrielle stopped by the office door because Kaylee opened it for them. She entered and set her staff against the wall this time. She took a seat in front of the desk, and she noted the ruler sat beside her.

The stratègos took her usual spot behind the desk. She crossed her ankles and studied the pair in a new light. She did sense some charge between them that she hadn't noticed earlier.

Gabrielle twisted her head towards the Conqueror and softly mentioned, "King Cortese is headed back to the Macedon Kingdom."

"It would seem so," Xena granted. Her tone held slyness to it.

The bard slightly narrowed her eyes and tested, "What did you promise him?" She knew her friend too well.

Commander Kaylee leaned forward and listened to the two. She couldn't quite pin the alchemy between them.

"A defeat," the ruler casually remarked.

Gabrielle nodded and questioned, "A trial before the people?"

Xena grunted at the ludicrous idea. She'd put many prior kings on trial, but she had a feeling King Cortese would not be one of them. "He'd rather die."

The queen now completely turned her head to the ruler. She then questioned, "If you declare war on the Macedon Kingdom, you may lose favor in your country."

The Conqueror revealed a smug look then argued Gabrielle's point. "I won't have any trouble keeping my country's favor." She bit her lower lip then showed a wide grin. "King Cortese is not as honorable as many think."

"Any harsh slave owner can't be," Gabrielle snapped. She'd heard much about the king during her season with Cornelio. She'd heard countless horror stories that was passed around by slaves about things King Cortese did to his slaves.

"How can you be sure?" Kaylee broke in finally.

The Conqueror sharply turned her focus to the stratègos. "I uncovered information that King Cortese and the warlord Stavros were one in the same."

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows at the implications. She shook her head and asked, "He purposely had his villages attacked?"

"Yes," Xena merely replied.

Commander Kaylee mirrored the same disgusted look that her queen showed. She shook her head then whispered, "That sick bastard." She shook her head and urged, "We need to tell Queen Cyane, my queen."

The bard was edgy about what she'd learned of King Cortese. She climbed up from her chair, which made Faolan lift his head from the floor. She walked away but promised, "We'll send word promptly." She touched her forehead and tried not to think about her grandfather. She knew Cornelio had dealings with King Cortese, but they'd only been political in nature. She also firmly knew that Cornelio would never agree to such deceit.

"My queen?" The stratègos tried.

Gabrielle had done some pacing, but she stopped. She met Kaylee's gaze. "How many Amazons can we have for the battle?"

The Conqueror tightly clenched the chair's arms. She sensed Gabrielle's distraught, and she suspected it had something to do with Gabrielle's master. She didn't want to say anything with the stratègos here. She didn't know what the relationship was like between Gabrielle and Kaylee.

"The army is two thousand strong, my queen."

"On foot?" Gabrielle sharply inquired.

"A thousand."

"On horseback?"

"Seven hundred."

"Archers are three hundred," the queen concluded. She wanted Xena to hear the numbers. She focused on the ruler's tense back. "Your army, Conqueror?"

"A thousand hoplites and five hundred hippeis." The Conqueror tilted her head then added, "Two vincentes." She licked her lips as she considered whether to reveal Borias or not to the Amazons. She silently cursed because she knew if she didn't reveal the secret that Gabrielle would most likely be furious at her. She was already hiding information about Cornelio, which could get her burnt later too.

Gabrielle ticked a back molar off after Xena spoke the numbers "What's Draco army?" She asked Commander Kaylee.

Commander Kaylee opened her mouth to reply.

"Two thousand five hundred strong," the Conqueror informed.

Gabrielle came over and stood off to the side. She stared at the ruler's stoic profile, but she glanced at Kaylee again. "This'll be a close battle." She hoped her stratègos would play along with her.

Xena licked her lips, and she watched the Amazonian stratègos nod. She slightly bowed her head then sighed. "It will be an easy defeat... for Draco."

Commander Kaylee slotted her eyes at the Conqueror. She inwardly chuckled because the queen had been right afterall. "You have something up your gauntlet." She already knew the Conqueror's famous sneak tactics from the past. She flashed a grin over at the Amazon Queen and nodded.

Gabrielle chuckled at her stratègos's look. She strolled behind the chairs and came to the Conqueror's side. "You have two thousand foot soldiers and a thousand hippeis." She then tilted her head, folded her arms, and grew smug. "And four vincentes."

The Conqueror tilted her head back and slotted her eyes at the smug queen. She gradually arched an eyebrow.

Queen Gabrielle chuckled and softly reminded, "We grew up together, Conqueror." She decided that was explanation enough for the ruler. When she'd first heard word that the Conqueror arrived with just over a thousand soldiers she didn't quite believe it. She'd sent out a secret party to do some scouting, who quickly discovered the other half of Xena's army. They were strategically placed northwest of Draco.

"Point taken," the Conqueror murmured. She hadn't expected that from her friend. She shouldn't have put it past Gabrielle though.

Commander Kaylee softly chuckled, but she became more serious once the queen sat down. "What are our plans?"

Queen Gabrielle turned her head to the Conqueror and waited.

Xena met her friend's curious gaze, and she grinned.

Gabrielle returned the grinned and teasingly reminded, "Draco does have a weak spot for you, Conqueror."

The ruler thought the same thing too. She chuckled and nodded. She then dove into a tactical, sound plan with the queen and stratègos. She guessed they'd spoke for a solid two candlemarks. She thought of her men, but she wasn't too worried about them. She figured they could wait longer because she still wanted to speak to Gabrielle alone. After the meeting, the Amazon Queen, Faolan, and the Conqueror left the office and the stratègos to prepare.

"Is there somewhere we can talk alone?" Xena softly inquired.

Gabrielle hadn't expected the request, and it took her a beat to reply. "Yes... we'll go to my hut." She checked on Faolan, who followed her. She headed for her hut with her staff in hand and her friend at her side.

The ruler was silent during the walk, but she discreetly assessed Gabrielle's shoulder wound. She could tell Gabrielle was in pain and didn't care to admit it. Once she was inside the hut, she casually inquired, "So tell me how the shoulder really feels?"

Gabrielle had finished propping her staff against the hut wall. She sighed and replied, "It'll be fine."

"I know that," the Conqueror refuted. "And that doesn't tell me how it feels."

The bard didn't want to admit her pain. She'd spent too many seasons training how to ignore it and not give into it. "It's fine."

Xena arched an eyebrow but held her comment. She waited for Gabrielle to put her back to her, then she quickly moved. She grabbed Gabrielle by her good shoulder and pulled her to a stop.

The queen clenched her teeth and naturally hissed at the sharp pain."Xena-"

"It's pretty bad huh?" The Conqueror shoved the mask's long straw aside. She visually inspected the wrapped wound, which had slightly reddened. "You'll need this wrap changed."

Gabrielle softly sighed and held her tongue.

Xena reached up with her left hand, removed the mask that was in her way, and she gingerly tossed it onto the bed. "Lean your head forward."

"Xena-"

"Lean your head forward," the ruler sharply instructed. She wasn't use to being refuted.

Gabrielle gave in and dropped her head forward. She felt strong hands at her injured shoulder.

"This'll hurt for a moment, but it'll relieve the pain."

The queen tightly squeezed her eyes at the sudden, intense pain that flared through her shoulder. She clenched her hands but remained silent. Then suddenly the pain was gone.

The Conqueror had used her pressure points to lessen the pain for Gabrielle. She worried if the pain wasn't relieved for some time then her friend would develop a headache. She also wanted to check something else so she reached for Gabrielle's uninjured shoulder. She gradually arched an eyebrow at Gabrielle's hidden tension.

The bard lifted her head and sighed at the lack of pain from her right shoulder. She then noticed that Xena was massaging her left shoulder.

The Conqueror slightly shook her head because she could feel an awful knot that'd developed in Gabrielle's left shoulder. She suspected it been cultivating there for many moons. "How often does it hurt?"

The bard bit her lower lip, but she couldn't nor would she lie to Xena anymore. She'd developed the shoulder pain so long ago that she couldn't quite recall. "It depends. Some days it's fine, and other days it hurts."

Xena kept kneading the shoulder and hoped to work away the hardened knot. "It feels like needles being shoved into your shoulder."

Gabrielle lowered her head and tilted her head out of the way. She didn't argue Xena's description about her left shoulder pain. She typically had those very painful days when she was under a lot of pressure and stress.

"Why don't you sit down. That'll make this easier."

The bard still stayed silent, but she did sit down at her desk. The strong hands returned to her left shoulder and continued the massage. She was amazed at how well Xena seemed to work the stress out of her shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed for the first time in many moons.

The Conqueror kept her focus on her friend's shoulder. Yet she peered up and scanned the contents on the bard's desk. She felt her heart sink at seeing Lila's Lammy. It'd been some time since she'd seen it, but she still recognized it to this day. She could recall when she'd come into Gabrielle's and Lila's shared room, glance at Lila's made bed, and there would be Lammy on top of the pillow.

Gabrielle decided to break the silence finally. "Thank you for taking care of King Cortese."

Xena slightly grinned and huskily replied, "My pleasure."

The bard grinned at the tone and teased, "Page told me. It sounds like you enjoyed yourself."

The ruler chuckled and mentioned, "You know me, Gabrielle."

The queen slowly opened her eyes at the unbelievable statement from her childhood friend. She hadn't expect those words, and she sadly smiled. "Yeah... I do."She felt an extra squeeze on her shoulder.

Xena glanced back at the desk then something caught her eye. She narrowed her eyes at the item then asked, "What is that?"

The bard wasn't sure what her friend meant so she questioned, "What?"

"The arrow fetching," the ruler insisted.

Gabrielle broke from Xena's contact for a beat. She leaned forward and collected the broken arrow that only had the fetching and a hand's length of the shaft left. She sat back in the chair and felt large hands back on her shoulder again.

The bard held the arrow shaft up so the golden fetching stood upwards. She stared at it and explained, "I broke it off an arrow that'd been shot at the Amazon and Centaur children." She shook her head and continued to talk. "The arrows had the same style fetching as the arrow that killed Terreis seasons back." She turned the shaft in her hand so that the fetching rotated too. "It doesn't make sense how Draco could be involved with killing Terreis, but it wasn't the Centaurs that killed her." She lowered the fetching to her lap and sadly mentioned, "Melosa still doesn't completely believe it."

The Conqueror had been silently staring at the fetching. She had a ghostly look on her face and stopped massaging Gabrielle's shoulder. She'd heard Gabrielle's voice in the background of her thoughts, and she lowered her vision to the fetching in Gabrielle's lap. She snapped out of old memories and asked, "Can I see that?"

Gabrielle handed it up to her friend.

The ruler lifted it close to her face and carefully inspected the detail of the fetching. She instantly felt her chest tighten with anger. "Those bastards."

The queen hadn't expected such a coldness. She twisted around in the chair and peered up at her darkened friend. "What is it?" She felt alarms go off in her.

Xena tightened her hold on the arrow and hotly whispered, "This is Roman... I recognize the style."

Gabrielle stared at Xena in disbelief. She shook her head and spoke her fast moving thoughts. "If that's Roman and Draco is using them then..." She became horrified about what this could mean. "The Romans are funding him." She shook her head frantically and stood up from her desk. "That means the Romans may have killed Terreis." She felt her anger boil like Xena.

The Conqueror tried to cap her anger that instantly flared at the thought of Romans. "They wanted the Amazon and Centaurs to stay at odds."

"But why?" Gabrielle demanded.

"Divide and conqueror," Xena murmured, "you divide a woman's emotions from her sensibilities, and you have her."

The Amazon Queen furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

The Conqueror pulled away from dark, angry memories and explained, "An... old friend of mine said that once."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes because she didn't believe Xena thought this person was friend. She knew Xena's darker sarcasm. "This friend of yours wouldn't happen to factor into this?"

Xena twisted the shifted in her hand and stared at the rotating fetching. "It's his style." She put herself into his place and whispered his exact tactic. "Separate Queen Melosa from her sensibilities by killing her sister. She'll be focused on revenge against the Centaurs. And the Centaurs will defeat the Amazons in battle."

"Why would he want the war? What's it worth to him?"

The Conqueror lowered her hand that held the fetching. She focused back on Gabrielle. "It's a common Roman tactic that I've discovered. When I conquered Athens, I found that Rome was supplying the Athenians with arms."

Gabrielle tried to think like the Romans. "So that Athens would defeat you?"

"That's what I thought at first too." The Conqueror shook her head and explained it more. "I found evidence that Athens was receiving arms long before I ever took Sparta."

"Then...?"

"Sparta was also receiving arms from Rome," Xena revealed.

Gabrielle started to piece it together. "Rome wants all the Greek city-states to keep fighting amongst themselves. If they're all so focused on each other then they wouldn't notice the Romans coming in to take over."

"Exactly," the ruler agreed. "Rome knows how egotistical Greeks can be and have been feeding it for some time. That was another reason I found it important to conquer the city-states and kingdoms. They're all so focused on revenge that they don't see the real threat."

"Sweet Artemis," the queen murmured in surprise. She brushed back her bangs and stared down at the broken Roman arrow in Xena's hand. "But why would they want a war between the Amazons and Centaurs? We're just small Nations with little land."

Xena tried to figure out the answer, but she didn't quite have it yet. She did realize that whatever the reasoning, the Romans had sent Draco to finish what the Centaurs were accidentally suppose to do. She was going to say something but the knock at the door distracted her.

Gabrielle touched Xena's arm in apology for the interruption. She brushed past and went to the door. She cracked it open and was surprised to find Yakut there.

"Can I come in for a moment?" the shaman insisted.

The bard would have refused if it was anybody else, but she recalled that Yakut and Xena were already friends. She just hoped there was nothing unsettling between them. She let Yakut inside then closed the door.

The Conqueror faced the newcomer and softened out of her stoic attitude. "Yakut."

The shaman sadly smiled at the ruler. "Hello, Xena." She glanced at Gabrielle. "I'm glad you're both here."

"What is it?" Gabrielle became worried.

Yakut saw the tension pass between the queen and ruler. She sighed and explained, "Maired wants to speak to us." She then glanced down at Faolan. "That includes you, Faolan."

The wolf whined and dropped his ears back in apprehension.

Gabrielle had a confused look at how Faolan seemed to perfectly understand Yakut. She shook it off and focused back on Yakut. "What's it about?"

"I'm not exactly sure," the shaman replied, "but she said it's important. We should go to the temple."

The Amazon Queen wouldn't argue, but she wasn't sure about Xena. She gazed over at her friend. "Maired is our priestess."

The Conqueror had picked up on that fact. She turned and set the broken arrow on the desk. She joined the pair and declared, "We better not keep her waiting. Priestesses tend to dislike that type of thing."

Yakut chuckled and pushed back her headdress. "I see somethings haven't changed about you, Xena."

The ruler barely kept from rolling her eyes. "Or with you, Yakut."

The shaman grew smug.

Gabrielle watched the two, and she briefly considered whether something else had been between them. She picked up her staff and decided to leave her mask. "Let's go." She opened the door and waited for everybody to file outside. She then stared over at Faolan, who wouldn't budge.

Faolan was standing, but he lowered his head in a sad manner.

"Come on, Fao," the queen ordered.

The white wolf slinked along as if he was about to be in trouble shortly.

Gabrielle shook her head and closed the hut door. She followed the pair, but she was in her distant thoughts. She wondered what Maired needed, and she wanted answers as to why the Romans plotted for her Nation to battle the Centaurs. She felt her anger return towards the Romans. She couldn't believe that because of the Romans her Nation almost went to war and could have been destroyed.

The group entered the silent and empty temple. Yakut led the way to the alter, and she was going to suggest going to the back office. She came up short though because Maired appeared from that direction.

The priestess approached the group and smiled at them. "I'm glad your four could come so quickly." She ascended the few steps to the altar and walked down to them.

Gabrielle recalled her place as queen and proceeded to introduce Maired to the Conqueror. "Maired, this is Xena of Amphipolis."

The priestess smiled at the ruler and placed her hands behind her back. "The famous Conqueror." She studied the entire length of the legendary ruler. "And the infamous Amazon that killed the Shaman Alti."

"Maired-" Yakut tried.

"It's okay," Maired cut off. She held up her hand at the shaman then put it behind her back. She focused back on the Conqueror. "I am one of many that is grateful for the Conqueror's actions."

Gabrielle didn't like the tension in Xena. She quickly broke into the conversation. "Why did you ask us here, Maired?"

The priestess recognized that Gabrielle was being curt with her, which never happened. She suspected it was because Gabrielle was feeling defensive over Xena. "It's time you three understand your place in Amazonia." She then tilted her head and locked eyes with Faolan. "All four," she corrected.

Faolan sighed deeply and lowered his head. He remained seated at Gabrielle's side.

The bard glanced down at the wolf then slotted her eyes at the priestess. "Does Faolan understand everything we say?"

Maired grinned at the question. "Yes, he understands Greek very well. I believe he's quite apt with Latin too." She shifted her attention to the wolf again. "Are you, Faolan?"

Faolan felt curious green eyes down on him, and he turned his head away in a guilty manner.

Gabrielle lifted her head and shook it.

"I'm sure too if he was human, he'd have plenty to say." Maired then chuckled and added, "Lucky for us he can't."

Faolan hotly huffed at the priestess's joke. What he wouldn't do to give Priestess Maired a bite on her silk covered butt just for the smart remark, but he knew Artemis would probably have his fur for it too.

"Seven said that Faolan is Artemis's guardian."

"He's a guardian from Artemis," Maired explained to Gabrielle.

"What is he guarding for Artemis?" The Conqueror inquired.

Priestess Maired smiled at the ruler's very precise question. "Faolan was sent by Artemis to guard her Hippothoes." She then devilishly grinned down at the wolf. "However he's fallen slightly short of his duties. Have you not, Faolan?"

"Rrrrr," the wolf sadly replied, and he huffed.

Maired lifted her gaze. "Like humans, I suppose Faolan has flaws too." She became more serious. "Faolan has accidentally favored you, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle was trying to wrap her thoughts around Faolan's existence.

"Hippothoes," Xena translated, "Amazons."

"Not just Amazons." The priestess tilted her head. "A hippothoe is an elite Amazon... a rare Amazon, who is only born for a sole purpose in the eyes of Artemis."

"You're talking about the legend," the shaman concluded. After Maired's faint nod, she noticed that Xena and Gabrielle didn't understand the ancient legend in Amazonia. She turned to them and started to explain it. "You know the story about how the Amazons came to be?"

Gabrielle, the bard, instantly rolled into the story. "They say that it was a pact between Gaia and Artemis." She sensed everybody's eyes on her so she continued the story. "Gaia, like the other Titans, was to be casted into the underworld, but Artemis came to Gaia. Artemis felt deeply for Gaia being casted away, and Artemis offered some salvation to Gaia. Together they made a secret pact. Artemis promised Gaia a way to funnel her powers to earth so that she could continue being the Goddess of Earth. In return Gaia promised to always produce forests for the Amazons to live in and be protected."

Maired softly smiled and replied, "That's the version we tell around the campfires." She glanced over at Yakut and nodded.

The shaman lifted her hands and very much mimicked how Gabrielle spoke. "The real story isn't just in the pact. It's in why Gaia ever birthed Earth because she originally doubted doing such. She believed that Chaos would return and kill Earth." Yakut paused and searched the curious faces of Xena and Gabrielle. "Everybody believes that Artemis is the daughter of Zeus but in fact she is the daughter of Gaia. She's not only the daughter of Gaia, but Gaia entrusted her to guard Earth from Chaos. Gaia felt that Artemis could keep him at bay by protecting her waters, sky, and forests."

Yakut pushed her shifting headdress back then continued the story. "Once Gaia birthed Earth, she also birthed Artemis, and she instilled Artemis with all the values of goodness and gave her animals to help her in her mission. But then Zeus was born, and he casted the Titans away." She paused, but she locked eyes with Gabrielle. "The pact is true, Gabrielle. But what Amazons don't know is that Artemis feared she could not handle watching over Gaia's Earth all on her own. Zeus had birthed humans, and they were plentiful. They also pillage the Earth. She was only a goddess, and she couldn't be in two places at once. So she secretly went to her mother in the underworld and explained she needed more than one set of eyes. Gaia and Artemis came up with a plan that involved a single oak tree."

Gabrielle held her breath at the picture being painted before her. It wasn't just an imaginary picture but it was a real picture of the painting located in the room that her and Andra stayed in the day they became blood sisters.

"Artemis returned to Earth. She helped her mother find a way to emit some of her powers to Earth again. As a result, the first oak tree sprout from the ground, but it was no regular oak tree. It's roots reached far below Earth, down to the underworld, and to Gaia. It was Gaia's only attachment to Earth again. From this tree, the first acorn grew and fell to the Earth."

"The Tree of Life," the Conqueror whispered.

"Yes," Yakut murmured, "it was the Tree of Life for the Amazons." She softly smiled. "From that first acorn came the first Amazon. Artemis and Gaia would birth hundreds of Amazons to help Artemis protect Earth. They'd decided it was best every Amazon look human then Zeus would never suspect that they were really from Gaia." She started to move her hands to the story. "Later, Artemis noticed that Zeus's female humans were curious about her Amazons, and her Amazons were just as curious. They befriended each other. Artemis saw an opportunity to spread her mission so she had her Amazons welcome the women into their arms. Soon enough the women took on the Amazons' dress, beliefs, values, lifestyle... they became the Amazons."

"Then what happened to the original Amazons?" Gabrielle insisted.

"Well," Yakut continued, "Hades had discovered the Tree of Life because of the roots. He told his brother Zeus. Zeus was furious, and he destroyed the Tree of Life but he didn't realize what the Tree of Life had been doing." She paused and licked her dry lips. "The Tree of Life was gone and so Artemis could no longer have new Amazons. But what she did have was a new kind of Amazon... female, human Amazons. She had the real Amazons teach the human Amazons how to fight and protect Earth. The human Amazons learned everything they could, and they started to realize that the real Amazons were aging and soon would die. The human Amazons became a mix of anger and upset because they realized how much they loved the real Amazons. They were all family."

Gabrielle felt her eyes sting. She story touched her so deeply, and she didn't understand why so. She just knew it reached so far into her that it made her tremble.

"The human Amazons begged for Artemis to do something before the real Amazon race died. Artemis explained there was nothing she could do, and she felt all the painful heartache from every last Amazon. But she came up with an idea that wouldn't save the real Amazons but would make them everlasting." Yakut paused and glanced up at Maired. "She selected one human Amazon and one real Amazon then she explained to them her idea. She asked them if they agreed to her idea, and they said yes."

Maired wistfully smiled at Yakut's story. She faintly nodded for her to keep going.

"Artemis merged the real Amazon and the human Amazon together," Yakut murmured. "Artemis made the first priestess." She turned back to the queen and the Conqueror. "The priestess was a bridge between the real Amazons and the humans Amazons. She became the pillar in the first human Nation that evolved after the real Amazons died. The real Amazons were dead, but the priestess can speak not only to Artemis but to the dead, real Amazons. She looks to them for guidance for when the human Amazons lose their way or there are hard times. And the real Amazons are still with us in spirit, they are our strength, and they protect us on our eternal mission to protect Earth."

Gabrielle had a heavy lump in her throat, and her eyes stung. She tried to swallow the lump down and when she spoke her voice shook. "Then what is a Hippothoe?

Yakut gazed up at the priestess to explain it.

The Conqueror glanced at Gabrielle, and she felt her emotions shaken too. Yakut's story drove deep into her too despite she didn't show it on the outside. She now listened to Maired speak.

"A Hippothoe as I said is a rare Amazon." Maired returned her hands behind her back. "What makes them rare is that they're a human Amazon, who has a real Amazon's soul." She paused and let it sink in for a beat. "Gabrielle and Xena, you have both heard the story of the first shaman brought to the Thrace Nation. Do you believe that was by accident?"

Gabrielle quickly answered, "No. There was a reason."

"And there was," Maired agreed. "The first shaman... the lost shaman was Crescentia."

"Crescent," Gabrielle murmured, "Crescent moon."

The priestess smiled at Gabrielle's quick intelligence. "Yes. She was fated by Artemis. After she lost her tribe, she traveled and what guided her to the Amazons was the moon that shined not only at night but during the day. The moon brought her to the Thrace Nation where she was taken in by the priestess there."

"What exactly saved Crescentia?" Yakut prompted. "Nobody seems to know."

"Oh Amazons do know, Yakut." Maired tilted her head. "Just only certain Amazons know the whole story. The Thrace priestess at the time was Artemus, and she spoke to Crescentia. She told the shaman about the Amazons... the real Amazons and the human Amazons. Crescentia was so moved by what happened to the real Amazons. Artemus and Crescentia continued to talk, and soon Crescentia realized what her shamanism could do to help."

Yakut suddenly had wide eyes once she figured out what may have happened. "By Artemis," she whispered.

The Conqueror narrowed her eyes because she had her wages too. "Crescentia was a shaman so she found a way to have the real Amazons reborn but in human form."

Priestess Maired very slowly nodded then smiled. "Exactly." She brought her hands forward and held them out before the three Amazons. "You three are Hippothoes. You are human, yet you have the soul of an original Amazon." She lowered her hands.

"Something tells me that's about half of it," Xena insisted. "What's the rest of it?"

Maired chuckled at Xena's perceptive attitude. She linked her hands in front of her. "The original Amazons may have looked human when they were living, but they were unique because they each had a special skill or quality to them. All skills were Earth related in some way. One Amazon may be able to walk on water while another could breathe under water. A third Amazon could make trees grow at an incredible rate. It was their skill given by Gaia."

The priestess paused and scanned the serious faces of the Hippothoes. "There were three original Amazons that were the most powerful. They were the first three Amazons born so they were the eldest and the most wise. They controlled the sky, the forest, and the earth."

"Not the waters?" Gabrielle challenged.

"The earth includes the waters, my queen," the priestess explained. "The earth is dead without its waters and the waters are meaningless without the earth." Maired sighed. "These three Amazons were Artemis's chosen. She entrusted them to help her guide the original Amazons. Those three Amazons did guide the other Amazons, and they were the last to die just as they were the first born. Without them, the original Amazons could have lost their way."

"So then we're those three Amazons?" Gabrielle concluded.

"Yes," Maired agreed. "You three are the chosen." She held out her hand to Gabrielle. "You are the forest. Your eyes mimic that of what you are, and your hair is as golden as the sun from which the trees need to live from." She then lowered her hand and held up her right at Xena. "The sky. You have eyes as rich as sky, but yet by night you are black." Finally she directed her last words to Yakut. "And Yakut, your brown eyes are that of the earth. You have a two-spirit because you are a Hippothoes and being a shaman you can transcend to the underworld. Just as they say if you swim to the bottom of a lake you'll make it to the underworld."

The Amazon Priestess laced her hands back in front of her. "You three cannot survive without the other. It is why you all are close in age. When one dies, the others will surely follow soon. None of you have any powers or gifts without the other. And when you're in close proximity of each other you are at your strongest." She then lowered her gaze to Gabrielle. "My queen, you are the focal point. You connect the sky and the earth together. You also keep the sky calm at night, and you help the earth reach full strength by letting roots grow strong and holding things together."

Gabrielle felt some kind of completeness fill her. She didn't completely understand why, but she accepted it.

"Xena," Maired softly spoke, "You tread a fine line everyday. You have a constant balance of dark and light in you. You must learn to work through the long nights and wait for the mornings. But take the nights to your advantage because that's where your strength lies if you know how to control it." She glimpsed at Gabrielle then back at Xena. "Trust Gabrielle to guide you through those dark moments. And don't mistake the fact that the sky needs to stay vast and open so that a forest can grow high up and stretch their branches."

The priestess then turned to the young shaman. "Your two-spirit is a direct connection to the original Amazons, Yakut. They will empower you if you let them. And you must continue to help the forest grow and reach higher to the sky. It's an endless mission but a true one because to do otherwise would lead you astray."

Yakut inclined her head. She didn't fully understand, but she knew she would in time.

Maired inhaled deeply and slowly let it go. She looked between the chosen and merely said, "You now have the knowledge. I will be here to guide you three as you find your way." She went silent and started to walk away.

Gabrielle turned her head and stared at the priestess's back. "Maired?" She came after the priestess.

Maired stopped and turned to the bard. "Yes, my queen?"

The queen was close to touching the priestess's arm, but she came up short. "What are we suppose to do now?"

The priestess gave a half smile and simply repeated, "Knowledge is power, Gabrielle. Now you must learn to use that power." She bowed her head. "I'm always here for counsel, my queen." She then straightened up and glided away back to the hallway that went to her office.

The Conqueror breathed deeply then muttered, "Riddle me this, riddle me that."

"What Maired tells us is true," Yakut stated. "I've seen it."

The Conqueror raised an eyebrow then argued, "I believe her, but I don't have time to worry about stories and riddles."

The Amazon Queen came back to the pair. She listened to what they said, but she locked eye contact with Xena. "It's not stories... it's who we are." She searched Xena's eyes and saw something that wasn't doubt but closer to denial. She needed something slightly more impacting. She then had an idea. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

The Conqueror couldn't believe she was agreeing when she needed to deal with her army right now. But this was Gabrielle, and she couldn't refuse the woman that was closest to her. She followed along side Gabrielle.

Faolan whined from his seated spot.

The bard glanced back at him. "Come on, boy." She waited until he was at her other side and Yakut was tailing them. "You little sneak," she chided the wolf.

The white wolf whined sadly.

"That's okay." Gabrielle slightly bent and ran her fingers through his coat. "I don't mind being your favorite but not that I blame you." She just caught the last motions of Xena's eye rolling. She softly laughed and guided everybody down to the room that her and Andra stayed in one night.

The three women entered, and Gabrielle centered everybody underneath the ceiling painting. She pointed up at it and merely waited.

Xena slotted her eyes at the story the painting depicted. She found her attention attracted by the three Amazons in the woods. She focused on the Amazon on the right, who was the tallest and had hair as dark as the night sky. Then the Amazon's eyes actually had tiny sapphire chips placed in them.

The queen had her head way back. She softly spoke now. "I saw this painting many moons ago. I didn't think much about it until your story, Yakut." She felt her features pull inward from her deep thoughts. "But this painting... it doesn't feel so new to me."

"I do feel deja-vu," Yakut agreed.

Xena lifted her head after she'd kept it reclined so much. She started to walk away, back to the door, and she had tense shoulders.

Gabrielle was surprised by the sudden exit. She hurried and caught Xena by her gauntlet covered wrist. "Xena?"

The Conqueror stood next to the open doorway. She looked between the shaman and the Amazon Queen. She then coldly informed, "I don't have time to theorize whether these stories are true. Right now, we have a real problem that could kill hundreds of people."

"Xena," Gabrielle carefully tried, "I don't think Maired told us this just to ignore it."

Yakut turned her head away from staring at the pair. She swallowed and bit her lower lip tightly.

"Well then perhaps you and Yakut can figure it out while I stop Draco." Xena tried to jerk her arm free, but she couldn't from the persist bard.

Gabrielle felt that it was something else going on. "Xena, what is it?" She kept her voice low, but she worried that Yakut's presence would hinder Xena from being more open.

The Conqueror glimpsed at Yakut, who tried to act like she wasn't in the room. She lowered her gaze to Gabrielle and clipped, "I don't have time for stories." She saw Gabrielle's hand fall from her gauntlet finally. She then added, "Nor do I like being told my fate is controlled by the gods." She made her escape and headed through the hallway.

Gabrielle silently cursed and glanced over at Yakut. It was the first time she realized how Yakut had some saddened expression and seemed to want to be any place but here. She slowly lifted her eyes to the painting and studied the three Amazons. She furrowed her eyebrows and noticed how the green and blue eyed Amazons were closer physically but the brown eyed one was slightly more distant. Then upon closer inspection it indeed was true that the brown eyed Amazon had a forlorn look on her face as she stared at the other two Amazons.

The queen set it aside for now. She glanced once at the faint outline of a white wolf in the painting, which gave her a perfect idea. She knelt down and called, "Fao?"

The white wolf trotted over and sat in front of his friend.

The shaman turned her head to the queen and wolf. She quietly listened.

"I need you to do something for me, please." Gabrielle could tell from Faolan's eyes that he would agree. "Go find Xena and stay with her for awhile." She now petted the wolf. "I think you have a calming effect on her. She'll probably be annoyed at you for a few beats, but just do your sweet, innocent trick."

Faolan huffed and wagged his tail across the floor.

Gabrielle leaned in and kissed him on the nose. "Thanks, boy." She let her hands glide through his fur as he hurried out of the door. She was now left with Yakut, who needed some support Gabrielle decided. She just hoped she could help Yakut somehow. But there was something about the painting of the brown eyed Amazon that told her that it may be very hard. Gabrielle would still try anyway.

**To be continued. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 17**

The Conqueror stood beside Commander Kaylee in the edge of the woods, and they surveyed the local terrain. She pointed off to her left. "My stratègos will come from that direction."

Faolan was seated to the left of the Conqueror. He moved his head in the direction that they were talking. He'd caught up to Xena a candlemark and had stayed at her side since then.

"So you'll set that section on fire?" Kaylee prompted, and she pointed.

Xena nodded and lowered her arm. "Pray to Artemis that the winds will be with us."

The stratègos peered up and mentioned, "If I do then the winds will be against us. She will not like us burning the woods."

The Conqueror arched an eyebrow and reminded, "Better the woods, which can regrow than her Nation being destroyed."

Commander Kaylee sighed because the ruler did have a point. She then tilted her head back to get a better view of Xena's profile. "You'll attract Draco here?"

"Yes," the Conqueror promised, "he won't refuse the chase."

"The queen will be an automatic target for the automaton," Kaylee reminded. She placed her hands on her hips. "I pray this shaman can stop Seven from doing something she may regret."

Xena could tell that the stratègos cared about this automaton. It didn't surprise her either because many Amazons were taught to be concerned about other women regardless if they were in the Nation or not.

"These open lands will make it hard for the Amazons," Kaylee murmured. "We're at a disadvantage here."

The Conqueror scanned the open hills, but she mentioned, "My hoplites are use to these battlefields." She then considered another approach to the problem, and she slyly grinned. "Amazons are quite apt to riding."

"There is no other warrior better on horseback than an Amazon," Kaylee declared. "Our finest archers are also riders and have true aim on the bounciest rides."

The Conqueror was quite content with her idea. "Perhaps that can be taken to our advantage."

The stratègos curiously peered up and waited for an explanation.

The Conqueror folded her arms and inquired, "How do seven hundred more horses on lease sound to you, stratègos?"

Kaylee slotted her eyes, but she slowly grinned at the implications. "Conqueror, I do believe you've captured my heart." She and the Conqueror laughed together.

Faolan twisted his head when the stratègos and ruler briskly shook arms in agreement. He then turned his head to the right when he heard movements coming from the woods. He stood up at seeing his favorite friend.

Queen Gabrielle was joining the pair after she'd finished sending out a quick message to Queen Cyane. She now caught sight of the Conqueror and the stratègos breaking an arm shake. She commented, "I pray that is a good sign then."

Commander Kaylee slightly bowed then replied, "It is, my queen. The Conqueror has decided to loan us her horses for the battle."

The queen came to a stop between the pair. She looked between them and tried to decide what that exactly meant. She centered her attention on the stratègos. "That'll give us fourteen hundred on horseback."

Commander Kaylee rested her hands on her hips. "More importantly one Amazon on horseback is equivalent to three Amazons on foot."

Gabrielle had a thin smile as she now understood what this meant. Thanks to the Conqueror, her Amazons would have an extra edge. She already knew hoplites were much more formidable on foot than on horseback. The only reason hoplites were ever put on horseback was to protect the flanks, however, more Amazons on horseback would be far better than hoplites on horseback.

"I'm not the most experience with warfare," Gabrielle mentioned, "but inform me of the plans."

"Of course, my queen." The stratègos had the queen stand between her and the Conqueror.

Kaylee and the Conqueror then explained the plans on how to draw Draco from his camp. He would suspect such a plot, but he wouldn't expect a majority of the Amazons on horseback. The Conqueror's army would join her waiting army in the valley until Draco attacked. Then the Amazon cavalry would sweep in on Draco's open backside. Meanwhile the vincentes would be unpacked and assembled to be utilized later. The Conqueror suspected that Draco would flee once Borias arrived with the other half of her army.

Gabrielle readily agreed to the idea. She then suggested that she could probably get the Centaurs to join. The Centaurs were known not only for brute strength but also they had unique skills with spears. She suspected that the Centaurs could easily help in rounding up any fleeing opponents. The Conqueror agreed and left it to Gabrielle to speak with the Centaurs. But Gabrielle insisted that Xena join her this afternoon to meet the Centaurs and Tyldus. She was surprised when Xena did agree.

Finally the leaders walked back towards the Nation. Faolan followed along side, and he considered the plans for the battle. He doubted he'd be apart of them since he'd help Gabrielle deal with the automaton. He was quite leery of Ares's automaton.

Once back in the Nation, Commander Kaylee broke away from the group and went to find her second in command. Queen Gabrielle ordered the gate guards to find her half a dozen Amazons to ride. She also wanted her and Xena's horses saddled and brought out. The Conqueror remained busy talking to her hoplites about their plans to ride to the Centaur village. She also ordered two hoplites to return to the camp and talk to Bastien about loaning the horses to the Amazons. The preparations would have to be done just before battle if it was going to work right.

Finally the saddled horses were brought out and the Greek hoplites easily mounted. The Conqueror took Argo and gave her horse a warm greeting before she mounted. Queen Gabrielle was happy to see Torqueo. She easily climbed into his saddle then adjusted her feet in the stirrups right.

Faolan came close to the silly chestnut horse. He sniffed the horse in usual fashion.

Torqueo huffed at the wolf then slammed his front left hoof near the wolf.

Faolan jumped back and growled at the horse, but his fur remained down and his ears forward.

Gabrielle sighed at the pair because they acted like kids. She glanced over at Xena, who showed amusement in her blue eyes.

"We are ready, my queen," an Amazon stated.

Gabrielle smiled at the Amazon, who she knew all too well. "Excellent, Solari." She then spotted Ephiny on Solari's right side. She turned to the ruler. "Are we set?"

The Conqueror had already checked on her hoplites so she nodded. She commanded everybody to fallout and enter the Amazon woods. She took the lead with Queen Gabrielle at her side.

Gabrielle checked on her Amazons, who silently followed. She glanced down at Faolan and faintly smiled at his presence.

Xena waited a beat then remarked, "You sent Faolan."

The bard shifted in the saddle to get more comfortable. She glanced at Xena briefly. "I did." She wasn't sure how to exactly explain it without agitating Xena. "You two seem to get along."

The Conqueror silently considered it. She idly watched the forest around them as they past everything. They were headed around the Nation so they could make their way to the Centaurs. "I suppose he reminds me of somebody else."

Gabrielle faintly smiled, but she decided the moment required a lighter atmosphere. "Shall I be insulted?" Her voice was light and teasing. "I'm not quite that furry."

Faolan whined from his spot below.

"Hush," the queen ordered the wolf.

Faolan hung out his tongue and shook his head.

Xena had a smile at the joke. She tapped Argo's side so they could pick up the pace. She considered something from her past history with Gabrielle, and she kept her voice down. "Do you recall how many times I tried to get you to ride with me?"

The Amazon Queen had a slow smile. "The last count was sixteen." She tilted her head and chided, "After that horse stomped on your foot, I was not at all enticed."

The Conqueror tried hard not to chuckle, but yet her frame shook from a silent laugh. "You promised you would ride with me."

"I did... I just didn't promise when," the bard shot back.

Xena turned her head to Gabrielle, and the glint showed in her eyes. "Only a bard would be so tricky with words."

"And a bard I am," the queen declared.

The ruler huffed and turned her head away. She watched where she was maneuvering Argo. "A bard schooled at the Athens Academy no less."

Gabrielle tilted her head at the sad volume that laced her friend's words. She softly sighed then nudged Torqueo closer to the golden mare. She recalled the childhood talks about Gabrielle going to the academy, and Xena promised she'd be there to help Gabrielle through it. Now that promise was long broken and not by Xena's fault.

"I thought of you often while I was there," Gabrielle confided.

Xena stayed quiet, and she wasn't exactly sure how to reply. She kept her face forward and pretended to concentrate on the ride.

Gabrielle couldn't recall ever having to press Xena hard unless they were fighting. This wasn't a fight though, and she realized Xena had become more closed up over the seasons. Gabrielle understood because she wasn't much the same girl from Potidaea anymore.

"The stars," Xena softly mentioned. Her words were almost missed because she was so quiet. She turned her head to Gabrielle and hesitated but finally explained, "I thought of you the most when I watched them."

Gabrielle knew that was a hard confession from her friend. She wanted to touch the ruler's leg or knee, but she restrained herself. She wouldn't do it here and compromise either of their rulership. Also she didn't need the Gossip Queen spreading rumors about her and Xena that held no merit.

The Amazon Queen instead simply confessed, "I still don't see your silly bear." She then signaled Torqueo to move away from Xena's horse.

The Conqueror bit back her grin, but she chided, "Some bard you are."

"Ha," the bard muttered. "I thought of the warrior in the sky."

Xena slotted her eyes at the queen. "I saw the warrior first."

"You did not," Gabrielle loudly fought back. "I pointed it out first, and you didn't believe me."

Xena freed her right hand from the reins and placed it on her leather hip. "I saw that star picture long before you were ever born."

Gabrielle leaned to her left, closer to Xena. "No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and challenged, "Why you have to be right all the time?"

The Conqueror leaned towards the bard and shot back, "Why you always have to try and beat me?"

"Because you can't admit to being wrong half the time."

"Oooh you were so perfect." Xena freed her hand and pointed it at Gabrielle. "I remember that time you got into a sword fight with me and Lyceus-"

"Oh no wait!" Gabrielle had accidentally pushed Torqueo closer to Argo again. "You started that. You kept calling me a 'sissy girl', and what did you expect?"

"Well if the sandal fits," the ruler stabbed.

Unknowingly the ruler and queen had accidentally halted their horses and caused the entire party of hoplites and Amazons to come to a dead stop. The hoplites didn't mind because they stared dumbfounded at their leader, who kept egging on the Amazon Queen. The Amazons, for their part, were all gossiping and snickering amongst themselves especially because of Solari.

Gabrielle growled and snapped, "I kicked your and Lyceus's butts all the way back to the taverna."

Xena oddly stared at her friend. "No. You kicked Lyceus's butt, and I tackled you to the ground."

"No you didn't, I had you on the ground!"

"No you didn't," the ruler hotly challenged.

Gabrielle leaned closer and growled, "Yes, I did."

"No, you did not," Xena hissed.

Gabrielle bared her teeth, and her eyes danced with anger.

The Conqueror remained tense and locked eyes. She then slowly felt a grin creep along her face once she saw Gabrielle's glow return to her eyes.

Gabrielle wanted to so badly throw a punch at Xena as if they were still kids. But she knew she couldn't plus she didn't want to see Xena's warrior-like reaction to such an attempt. "We'll settle this later."

"Fine," the Conqueror proudly agreed. She straightened up in the saddle.

The Amazon Queen sharply nodded then straightened up. She was quite happy with herself.

"My queen?" Solari called in charmed tone.

The queen twisted around in her saddle. "Yes, Solari?"

"May we proceed to the Centaurs?" Solari innocently inquired.

Gabrielle cleared her throat and turned back in her saddle. She realized what she'd done. She'd forced Torqueo in front of Argo to stop Xena. She caught Xena's smirk.

The Conqueror held out her hand and politely offered, "After you, Queen Gabrielle."

The bard grumbled and tapped Torqueo's sides. She then heard an amused huff come from Faolan. "Don't start with me either, furball."

If Faolan could produce an offended look, he certainly would have done so. He gave a low growl that was far from threatening, but he followed along side. He'd never been bantered before by Gabrielle, but he suppose it was about time anyway.

The Amazons and hoplites proceeded on the route to the Centuars. During the little spat, Ephiny had been the only Amazon that sat aside and curiously watched. She knew much about Xena thanks to what Gabrielle had told her over the seasons. Ephiny never thought she'd see the day when this ghost would suddenly become human form. She also didn't expect Gabrielle and Xena to reconnect to so easily, but she concluded it had to be because of their past that made it easier.

Solari glanced over at Ephiny and detected some distraught emotions. She pushed her horse closer to Ephiny's and quietly asked, "You alright?"

Ephiny sadly smiled at her friend's concern. "Yeah."

Solari glanced once at the queen and ruler riding along side each other. She put herself in Ephiny's feathers, and she understood what most likely bothered Ephiny so deeply. It couldn't be easy for Ephiny to watch her former lover reconnect with her childhood sweetheart. Solari now tried to think of something that'd help settle Ephiny.

"You know, I'm glad the queen finally has her best friend back." Solari tilted her head then questioned, "Did you ever notice how Gabrielle has always kept a certain wall between all of us?"

Ephiny slightly lowered her head and considered the words. She had to agree that Gabrielle had always kept a certain distance from anybody. She, like any Amazon, knew how much Gabrielle loved the Amazons, and Gabrielle acted as a true Amazon. However Gabrielle had developed a certain barrier so her emotions about her past were hardly revealed.

Solari touched her friend's knee. "Everything happens for a reason, Eph."

Ephiny peered up at her friend and sadly smile. "I know... I know."

Solari squeezed Ephiny's knee then softly promised, "I'm here if you need me." She then broke away by urging her horse forward. She wanted to talk to the queen about the trip to the Centaurs.

A candlemark prior to arriving at the Centaurs, Queen Gabrielle sent two Amazons ahead to forewarn the Centaurs. She didn't want to overly surprise Tyldus. She wondered how the Conqueror would interact with Centaurs, but she felt it would go well. Once they'd approached the border, they all dismounted and walked their horses to the distant gates in the barren landscape. Eventually they were met by three Centaurs, who warmly greeted the party and guided them to the slowly parting gates.

The Conqueror carefully watched the interaction between the Centaurs and Amazons. She noticed how one of the Centaurs was quite taken with Gabrielle. He was rather young too or close to Gabrielle's age at least. Xena had faintly raised an eyebrow when he attempted to come closer to the Amazon Queen.

Faolan, however, denied the Centaur from getting closer because he flanked Torqueo's side.

The Conqueror was obviously on the other side of the queen. She glanced down at Faolan after he'd clearly indicated his place by Gabrielle's side.

Faolan waited until the young Centaur wasn't too close again. He had his space again, but he sensed somebody staring down at him. He met cool blue eyes, and he flashed a toothy grin at the Conqueror.

Xena's eyebrow hiked even higher, but she sharply dropped it when Gabrielle turned to her.

"Isn't that right, Conqueror?"

The Conqueror blinked and tried to figure out what Gabrielle and the young Centuar had been saying. She didn't have a clue, but she promptly replied, "Yes, of course."

The bard slightly narrowed her eyes at Xena once she suspected Xena's answer wasn't quite true. She'd seen that act before in the past, but she couldn't question anything as the young Centaur started talking again.

Xena slightly rolled her eyes once the pair were off on another tangent. She blew up some air, which made her bangs lift. She shook her head and recalled Gabrielle's old habit about gushing over boys in the market. 'Boy Watching' as Gabrielle use to call it, was one of the bard's favorite past times back then. Xena, for her part, would always pick on each guy that Gabrielle cooed over, and that was Xena's favorite part of the game. Ultimately the two would always end up in some fight for half a candlemark then Xena would apologize and Gabrielle would hug her in acceptance.

Finally the party passed the gates to the Centaur village. The Conqueror halted Argo once she presumed it was the leader ahead of her. She dismounted with ease, and she signaled for her hoplites to do the same.

Gabrielle climbed off her stallion, and the friendly Centaur took her horse. She thanked the young Centaur once she had her staff free.

"Queen Gabrielle." Tyldus approached the group of soldiers and Amazons.

The bard switched her staff to her left hand then quickly took Tyldus's extended arm. "How are you, Tyldus?"

"I'm well." Tyldus had a warm smile. He then gazed down at the white wolf. "Hello, Faolan."

"Rrrrr," the wolf greeted back.

The Centaur leader chuckled then gazed over at the tall, dark woman, who was a legend throughout all of Greece. "The Conqueror."

Queen Gabrielle pivoted some on her foot. "Yes, this is Xena of Amphipolis, Tyldus."

The Conqueror stepped forward and politely offered her arm.

The Centaur briefly studied the ruler, but he extended his arm to her. He briskly shook. "Welcome to the Centaur Nation, Conqueror."

"Thank you." The Conqueror released arms. She shifted closer to the bard. "Queen Gabrielle has spoken highly of you."

Tyldus glanced at the queen but remarked, "And she has of you, Conqueror."

Xena kept her surprise fully hidden, but she appreciated Gabrielle's efforts.

Tyldus twisted to his right then waved an older Centaur to his side. "I'd like for you to meet one of my elders, Conqueror." He waited until the older Centaur was next to him. "This is Kaleipus."

Kaleipus had his salt and pepper hair held back by a leather band. He hard marvelous amber eyes that stood out in the sunlight. He shook arms with the Conqueror then smiled at the Amazon Queen. "How are you, Queen Gabrielle?"

The bard faintly nodded and leaned against her staff. "I wish I could say better with this pending war."

Kaleipus softly sighed and bowed his head some. "These are trying times." He shifted on his hoofs and offered, "But between all our forces we will succeed."

At that moment, Gabrielle did feel a sense of relief. She already had the Centaurs' promise.

Tyldus called over another Centaur, who was younger. "Phantes, will you give the Amazons and hoplites a tour of the village."

"Of course, father." Phantes switched his attention to the Amazon Queen. "It's good to see you again, Queen Gabrielle."

Gabrielle chuckled and reminded, "No need to be so formal, Phantes. How are you?"

"I'm well. Yourself?"

The bard nodded. "I'm fine." She then turned some and called, "Solari?"

Solari broke from her sisters and came to the queen's side. "Yes, my queen?"

"I'd like you to meet Phantes." The queen held out her free hand to the Centaur.

"Ah the son of Tyldus," Solari concluded.

Phantes was impressed, and he shook arms with the Amazon. "Solari?"

"Yes." Solari smiled.

"Phantes will be giving everybody a tour of the village while the Conqueror and I speak with Tyldus."

"Of course, my queen." Solari placed her hands behind her back in formal stature. "I know I have not seen the village."

Phantes slightly smiled once he realized the Amazon was truly interested. "Then we should get started."

Solari chuckled and asked the Centaur to follow her to the group.

Gabrielle briefly watched and felt warmed at the fact that her Amazons were trying hard to get along. She'd brought mostly Amazons from her generation because they were far more open to the relations with the Centaurs. The older generations would just take time, but it would improve.

"Let's go to my hut," Tyldus remarked. "I think we'll be more comfortable there."

Queen Gabrielle nodded then followed the Centaurs through the village. She noted how her friend was scanning the village. She slipped closer to Xena.

The Conqueror peered down at Gabrielle when she unexpectedly came closer.

The bard tilted her head to the side. "You and the Centaurs have one vow in common." She watched the ruler's eyebrow slowly arch. "Honor," she murmured.

Xena nodded because she had heard of the Centaurs' great honor. She and Borias had often talked about it and how they'd handle the Centaurs. Borias had suggested a treaty, and he believed that the Centaurs would make great allies. Xena didn't need much convincing plus she planned to have Borias head the alliance. It looked like she'd start it, then Borias would be able to take it over later.

The three leaders congregated into Tyldus's office and spent a few candlemarks going over the plans. The Centaurs were highly receptive and also supportive. After the long talk, Gabrielle brought up the topic about the arrow fetching that the Conqueror had concluded was Roman. She offered apologies awhile back about the bad politics between her Amazons and the Centaurs for so many long seasons. She felt worse once she discovered it could be the Romans. Tyldus accepted the queen's apology, and he was grateful that the truth had come forth. He promised Gabrielle that he would support the Amazons should they ever go against the Romans' arrow that killed Terreis. Tyldus was not fond of anybody slurring the Centaurs' honor just to bring about needless bloodshed. Queen Gabrielle and Tyldus now had a common bond and enemy beyond just Draco, and it even included the Conqueror.

The bard was seated next to the Greek ruler. She turned her head and murmured, "We should be going, Conqueror."

Xena tilted her head, but she agreed because it was getting late now. She planned to have Gabrielle join her back to her army so that Gabrielle could be familiarized with her army. She currently had her legs crossed, which she undid and gripped the chair's arms. "We have a lot to prepare."

Tyldus nodded and held out his hand to the closed door. "We'll walk you back to the gates then."

The Amazon Queen stood up and went around the chair. She smiled at Kaleipus, who had her staff for her. "Thank you."

Kaleipus returned the warm smile. He then opened the door and let everybody pass before he exited too. He shut the door then joined Tyldus. "The battle should turn out in our favor tomorrow."

"As long as there are no surprises," Gabrielle mentioned.

"Pray there is not," Tyldus agreed.

Kaleipus focused on the tall, dark ruler that stayed near the Amazon Queen. He briefly wondered if that was intentional on the Conqueror's part or not. "And you will continue your campaign from here, Conqueror?"

"Yes," Xena replied. "I plan to see to the Macedonian and Thrace Providences."

"Ah yes," Kaleipus bobbed his head. "King Cortese will look forward to your arrival."

The Conqueror tasted the wit in the Centaur's words. She grinned and remarked, "Yes, he promises to wait."

"And what of Illyria?" Tyldus inquired.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip slightly. She, like many others, knew that Illyria had battled against the Romans and was subjected to falling to Rome soon. Also many knew of the Conqueror's disdain for the Romans.

"Illyria will be able to hold their borders until I arrive," Xena answered.

Tyldus slightly grinned. "The Romans are like snakes, Conqueror. They slither when nobody looks then suddenly they bite and kill with their venom."

"Yes," the Conqueror softly agreed but argued, "yet severing the head from the body is a quick solution."

"Many fear that Rome will invade Greece soon," Tyldus encouraged. "They are already crossing our borders it would seem... and separating our egos from our intellect." He came to a stop by the gates. He and the other leaders' presence automatically prompted the Centaur guards to get the horses.

The Conqueror remained stoic, and she faced the Centaur leader. "Rome cannot conquer what is already conquered."

Tyldus grinned and folded his arms. "I shall hope so, Conqueror." He glanced off his right and saw that the hoplite and Amazon party was coming back. He softly smiled at seeing Phantes in the lead.

The Conqueror took the moment to get Gabrielle's attention. She touched the bard's arm lightly and murmured, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Queen Gabrielle nodded then glanced at the older Centaurs. "Excuse us for a beat." After Tyldus's nod, she and the Conqueror strolled away to a lonely spot. "What's wrong?"

Xena folded her arms and lowered her voice. "I want you and your Amazon party to return with me to my camp."

The bard furrowed her eyebrows, and she quickly glanced at the low western sun.

The ruler already realized it was roughly three candlemarks before sundown. She touched the bard's shoulder. "You need to see the army and meet a few of my officers. Otherwise your stratègos might be lost on who to talk to."

Gabrielle leaned against her staff. "Alright." She propped her head against the staff then added, "I shouldn't stay too long."

"I know." The Conqueror had removed her hand. "I'll make sure several of my soldiers escort you and your Amazons back to the village." She noted the instant disappointment in those green eyes. She easily figured out what brought it. "I would escort you myself, but I have to prepare the army for tomorrow."

The bard sighed and lifted her head. "I know you do." She shook her head and started to move away. "We better get moving then." She headed back to Tyldus and Kaleipus. She brushed back her bangs and realized how worn she felt already. She glanced at her wounded shoulder, which ached in reminder. She and the Conqueror began the process of saying goodbye and thanking the Centaurs for their support.

The Conqueror mounted Argo first then she waited until Gabrielle was on her horse. She then steered her mare around her mounting hoplites and the Amazons.

Queen Gabrielle bid goodbye one last time then followed the Conqueror. She ordered her Amazons to follow them, but she didn't explain that they were headed to the Conqueror's camp until they far away from the Centaurs. She was surprised that her Amazons seemed rather thrilled to go to the Greek Army camp.

The Conqueror took the lead once they were beyond the borders of the Centaurs. She picked up the pace because she wanted to make it there before nightfall. She suspected her army was getting prepared for the battle tomorrow. Also she prayed that Bastien had received word to get the horses ready for the Amazons, and he had better done it.

Gabrielle remained fairly quiet during the ride. She listened to the idle chitchat amongst her Amazons. She occasionally glanced back at them to check on things. She then picked up on the faint din of noise on the horizon, and she imagined they were near the camp.

The Conqueror stopped on the crest of a hill and waited until Gabrielle came to her side.

The bard gently tugged on Torqueo's reins. She gazed down into the valley and held her breath at the number of tiny figures moving through the camp. She then noticed the charred earth where she suspected King Cortese had camped his army prior. She could even still detect the smoky scent on the breeze.

"For such a minor army, they're still impressive," the ruler gently commented.

Gabrielle broke from her thoughts and turned her attention to her friend. "How many are coming from southern Greece?"

"Fifty thousand hoplites," Xena murmured, "and five thousand hippeis."

Gabrielle stiffened and whispered, "Fifty thousand hoplites?" She found sharp blue eyes on her now.

"Yes, and I levied twenty thousand more in Sparta before I left to come here."

The bard shook her head and questioned, "How many soldiers are there in a Roman legion?"

"A legion can be comprised of four thousand to five thousand five hundred legionaries."

Gabrielle hastily did the math. "That's basically ten legions marching this way."

The Conqueror raised an eyebrow and replied, "They're far better than legionaries. Forty thousand are Spartan hoplites, and I've remodeled the Athenian hoplites to match the Spartan system."

The Amazon Queen gripped the saddle horn and stared down the valley at the hoplites in the camp. "I just realized how safe Greece is."

"Not quite yet," the Conqueror argued. She then clicked her tongue at Argo and started down the valley.

Queen Gabrielle tapped Torqueo's sides. She caught up to Xena easily and inquired, "Will you stop at Greece?"

The Conqueror remained silent for awhile, but she finally replied, "I can't be sure yet."

Gabrielle slightly narrowed her eyes then argued, "Rome will not stop until they have Greece. They're like a plague... they've taken Sicily, and they've turned their sights on us, Hispania, and Gaul."

Xena held tightly to Argo's reins and mostly to clamp down on her anger. She always felt her blood boil at these types of talks, and she reminded herself to stay somewhat calm.

"What can Greece do against such a force?" the bard quietly questioned.

The Conqueror turned her head to Gabrielle. "We have to stop them before they can spread any further."

Gabrielle nudged Torqueo closer to the golden mare. "Do you really think you're capable of stopping such a powerful nation?"

Xena eyed the bard and questioned back, "Do you think you're really capable of reigning over the Macedon Amazon Nation?"

The bard slightly grinned at the question being turned on her. "Yes."

"How can you be so sure?"

Gabrielle shrugged and simply replied, "I just know I am. And I can feel I'm destined to do it."

The Conqueror slightly softened at the vow from her friend. "It is the same for me." She now watched where Argo was going, and she directed the mare around the charred remains of a camp. She brought the group to the Greek Army camp, and she climbed out of the saddle once she was by the camp.

Several hoplites wound through the camp and approached the party. They helped with getting the horses from the hoplites as well as the Amazon visitors.

The Conqueror ordered her hoplites that'd been with her today to take a break. She then offered to Gabrielle and her Amazons a tour of the camp. She faintly smiled when the queen promptly replied with a yes. She started the tour through the camp, and she was satisfied to see that her hoplites were preparing for battle tomorrow. Their armor was well shined, their boots repaired, and sword being sharpened.

The Conqueror came to a stop when a particular, regal hoplite marched up to them. She greeted, "Bastien."

The chiliarchès bowed to his leader then focused on the Amazon Queen. He was relatively surprised by her small stature, but he waged it had nothing to do with how she ruled.

"This is my chiliarchès," Xena explained, "Bastien."

Queen Gabrielle stepped closer to the hoplite and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, commander."

"You as well, Queen Gabrielle." The chiliarchèse shook arms and had a bright smile.

Gabrielle decided Bastien was rather handsome, and he was most likely Xena's age or slightly older. "How long have you been in the army now?"

The chiliarchès placed his hands between his back and red cape. "For over twenty seasons." He peered up at his leader then back at Gabrielle. "I was conscripted from Corinth just after the city fell." He slightly grinned and added, "I have not regretted in joining the Conqueror since then."

The Conqueror had a small grin, and she clasped the hoplite's shoulder. "See that you don't ever, Bastien." She gave him a strong pat on his bronze shoulder. "Would you care to join us on the tour?"

"Of course, my liege I can spare a moment."

"Excellent." The Conqueror placed her hand between her cape and back. She continued the walk through the busy camp. At her left was Gabrielle and Bastien took her right side. She continued to explain her army's makeup and structure system.

Gabrielle carefully listened, and she finally questioned, "What is the specific rank of chiliarchès?"

The Conqueror glanced at her officer to answer the question himself.

Bastien smiled at the Amazon Queen. "The Conqueror is obviously the highest rank in the army. Just below her is the stratègos then next is a chiliarchès."

"A third in command," the bard concluded. "Is there more than one chiliarchès?"

"There is typically a chiliarchès for every thousand to five thousand hoplites," Bastien explained. "It depends on how large the unit is and how knowledgeable the chiliarchès may be."

"What is a unit of a thousand called?"

Bastien smiled at the queen's curiosity to understand the military system. "A unit of a thousand is called a chiliarchia."

Queen Gabrielle nodded a few times. "How long as Borias been stratègos?"

Bastien held his silence this time.

The Conqueror peered down at her friend and replied, "Since I began my campaign for Greece."

Gabrielle wasn't sure if she hit a spot or not with the ruler, but she felt like she'd done so. She gazed ahead and noticed they were coming out of the camp somewhat. She stopped walking when the Conqueror had done the same.

Faolan kept going, and he approached the wagons that had a few hoplites moving around it quickly. He carefully investigated it.

Behind the Conqueror and Gabrielle, the Amazons were chatting away and talking about the Greek Army. They were all quite fascinated by what they were learning, and many were taking mental notes to take back to the Nation.

"These three wagons contain one vincente."

Gabrielle absorbed the ruler's words. She shook her head some and peered up. "The siege weapon you invented?"

The Conqueror softly laughed and replied, "I did not invent it. I just learned how to use it." She gazed back at the hoplites that rushed around to finish packing the weapon. "Vincien?"

A hoplite broke away from the group after he gave a few more orders. He came over and bowed. "Evening, my liege."

Xena held out her hand to the Amazon Queen. "This is Queen Gabrielle, Vincien."

The hoplite smiled at the newcomer and held out his arm for a shake. He warmly greeted, "Welcome to the Greek Army, Queen Gabrielle." He placed his hands behind his back and informed, "I am a hoplomachos in the Greek Army."

"Officer Vincien invented the siege weapon," the Conqueror explained. "It is why the weapon is named after him."

Queen Gabrielle leaned against her staff and studied the weapon. "I've heard it is quite impressive once it's assembled."

"Did it really bring down the Walls of Sparta?" Solari argued. She'd drifted closer.

Gabrielle chuckled at her nosy Amazon's question.

"It was the main reason why it was designed, " the hoplomachos replied to the Amazon.

Solari rested her hands on her hips, and she stared at the disassembled and packed siege weapon. "How long does it take to unpack it and assemble it?"

Vincien briefly glanced at the Conqueror for authorization to divulge such censored information.

The Conqueror faintly nodded at the hoplomachos.

"It takes three quarters of a candlemark to unpack, assemble, and prepare the weapon to fire a projectile," Vincien answered.

"Can bad weather slow you?" Queen Gabrielle tried.

The hoplomachos chuckled and nodded his head. "In that case, it can take at least a candlemark. I'm in the process of devising a way to speed it up though."

The bard smiled and argued, "I'm sure you will if you managed to develop such a weapon."

Vincien grinned a little. "Thank you." He then went more stoic. "I must return to work. Perhaps I will see you on the battlefield, Queen Gabrielle."

"Perhaps," the queen relented. She watched him go, but she gently called, "Fao."

The white wolf popped around the corner of a wagon then came over to his human friend.

"This way," Xena commanded.

The tour continued through the camp until it was too dark to do anymore. The Conqueror brought the group back to the center of the camp where all her hoplites were organized in a party like fashion. She told the Amazons they were welcomed to dine and drink with her men. Every Amazon warmly took the offer with the exception of Ephiny and Solari. They hesitated from leaving their queen.

"Go ahead," Gabrielle insisted to her friends.

Solari fiddled then argued, "My queen, we do have a duty to perform."

"And I also give the orders around here," the queen reminded.

Ephiny touched Solari's shoulder. "I'm sure the queen will get us if she needs something."

Gabrielle nodded at Ephiny's agreement, but she suggested, "We'll leave in a few candlemarks after everybody has eaten and rested. The ride back to the Nation will be at least two candlemarks."

Solari sighed and gave into the idea. "Yes, my queen." She then headed off with Ephiny.

The bard shook her head once her last two Amazons finally decided to relax. She peered up at her tall, dark friend. "They take things more seriously than others." She shrugged and further explained, "They've been my friends since I first came to the Nation." She didn't go into detail about Ephiny.

Xena folded her arms over her chest and remarked, "To have dedicated friends are important." She then decided to change the topic. "Are you hungry?"

"I think so," the bard agreed. She didn't dare admit she was just starving because she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

The Conqueror arched an eyebrow at the petite blond. She lowered her voice and teased, "I know that monster in your stomach has not disappeared."

Gabrielle subconsciously put her freehand over her bare stomach. "Well..." She slightly blushed but finished, "I suppose some things never change."

Xena chuckled, touched the bard's shoulder, and guided her to where dinner was being served. "I suppose not." She glanced across the bard and spotted Faolan still with them. She planned to get him the right scraps that he'd love.

The ruler and queen each collected plates of food then found open stools along the circle of entertainment. Gabrielle was surprised that the army would celebrate prior to a battle and not afterwards. She considered what the purpose of it was, but she started to realize how the celebration seemed to lift her spirits. She decided it had something to do with that, and it was merely another form of ceremony.

After everybody mostly ate, the hoplites that were least armored began to dance together or sing. The atmosphere was lively and almost colorful from all the campfires. Many other hoplites cheered on or clapped too. Soon enough a particular Amazon joined into the festivities, and Gabrielle wasn't surprised it was Solari.

Gabrielle leaned forward and set her plate of scraps down in front of Faolan. She briefly pet him then straightened up. She leaned closer to Xena and inquired, "Do you always do this before battles?"

"Just about," the ruler replied. "Its become tradition that I started some time ago."

"Aren't you concerned about them drinking too much?" Gabrielle received a soft laugh from her friend first.

"Not at all." Xena glanced over at the container of wine that'd been recently brought out. "The wine has been heavily deluded with water." She then signaled the dancing and cheering hoplites. "By the time they're finished being so active, they've actually burned off the little bit of wine. But it does put them into good spirits before the battle."

Gabrielle had a smile that curled at her lips. She liked the idea that Xena had put together so long ago. She then lost her view when a large, burly man stepped in the way.

The Conqueror reclined her head some and grinned. "Prostig."

"Hey, kid," Prostig taunted. He then focused down on the small Amazon Queen. He folded his arms. "Were you planning to introduce me after all these seasons of hunting for a ghost, Xena?"

The Conqueror sighed, but she stretched out her legs. "I suppose so."

Gabrielle blinked and tried to figure out how this large, hulking man was allowed to call her friend by her first name. Everybody else in the army was quite formal. Plus she noted how he was dressed differently than hoplites, but still somewhat similar with bronze armor.

"Prostig, this is Gabrielle."

Prostig eyed the petite blond, and she looked far different than he ever expected. "It's good to meet you finally, Gabrielle."

The queen cleared her throat some then carefully remarked, "You sound as if you've known of me for some time."

Prostig folded his muscular arms over his chest. He chuckled and revealed a bright grin. "Xena hasn't been the only one looking under every stone to find you." He then focused back on the ruler. "I take it you didn't tell her about Tracker and I?"

"I hadn't gotten that far," Xena admitted.

Prostig grunted and dropped his arms. "Well, I'll leave you two to catch up." He moved away but remarked to Gabrielle, "I hope to see you again, Gabrielle."

The stunned bard could only nod and watched him go. She then turned to her friend. "Who was he? And who's Tracker?" She slotted her eyes at her friend.

The Conqueror wasn't bothered by the look. She did softly clear her throat then offered, "How about a walk?"

"You're trying to get out of my question," Gabrielle argued.

Xena gradually arched an eyebrow then scanned their surroundings, which was mostly hoplites. She then centered back on Gabrielle. "I'm not. I'm just inclined to have more privacy."

The queen became bashful once she realized the problem. She checked on Faolan, who was just finished with his meal. "Fao?"

The white wolf licked the plate one last time and peered up.

"Stay here and watch the Amazons for me."

Faolan poked out his tongue in absolute disgust. Was he some Amazon babysitter now?

"Please, Faolan," Gabrielle insisted.

The wolf inhaled deeply then released it dramatically. He turned his head away in defeat.

Gabrielle bent forward and kissed him on the head. "Thanks, boy." She climbed to her feet and collected her staff.

The Conqueror set the plate on her stool because she figured somebody would come around to clean up. She then directed the way out of the camp.

Queen Gabrielle strolled along side and took in the chilled night of the spring time. She truly felt it now that they just came out of the camp and into the open.

Xena paused and surveyed the local terrain. She spotted the perfect area to go to so she started in that direction under the moon's guiding light. "Prostig and Tracker are old friends of mine. They use to be apart of Bracis's raiding party."

Gabrielle came to an abrupt stop and grabbed the ruler's arm. "The same warlord that attacked Potidaea?"

The Conqueror turned back to the bard, and she read the rising defenses in her friend. "Yes." She hesitated but explained, "One of the raiders in Bracis's army figured out Lyceus and I joined so we could find you and Lila. The raider killed Lyceus and almost had me, but Prostig and Tracker stopped him. They set me free and told me to take Lyceus home."

Gabrielle shook her head and tried to process what she'd learned. "What happened to the raider who killed Lyceus?"

The Conqueror flexed her jaw a few times then hoarsely replied, "I don't know." She turned back to her destination and continued up the valley's incline. "Tracker and Prostig have been at my side for many seasons. They've helped me search for you."

Gabrielle had dampened emotions because of Xena's nonstop efforts to find her. She couldn't believe she'd been this blind and willing to hide. She owed so much back to Xena after her mistaken decision.

Xena had hiked up the side of the valley and slowed down near the crest. She turned, and the camp lit up to her.

The bard also faced back at the camp, and she was surprised by the number of campfires. It was indeed an army that resided down in the valley.

The Conqueror said nothing and merely sat down.

Gabrielle followed suit, and she set her staff aside. She pulled her legs up and crossed them.

Xena mimicked the same position and fisted her hands in her lap.

"You know," the bard softly started, "when I stop and think about where we both are today compared to where we thought we would be... it just startles me." She shook her head and peered up at her friend. "We never saw any of this."

"No," Xena murmured.

Gabrielle leaned forward and grabbed at the grass in front of her. She pulled one blade at a time and tossed it while she spoke. "What I did was really stupid." She felt curious blue eyes on her, but she didn't meet them. "I shouldn't have hid from you for so long." She sighed and yanked a few blades harder than last time. "I just thought we've changed so much that we'd never be able to be friends again." She tossed another few blades. "I thought wrong."

The Conqueror had carefully listened, and she understood what Gabrielle was trying to say. For much of her life, Xena had envisioned finding a whipped and beaten slave girl, and a cruel master, who Xena would kill on the spot. Instead she'd discovered quite the opposite of the situation, and Xena was not at all prepared for it. She was still grasping the fact that Gabrielle was indeed a powerful Amazon Queen and an achieved bard.

"You're somewhat right," Xena finally said. She waited until curious green eyes were locked on her. "We've both changed... a lot."

The Amazon Queen sighed and straightened up. She leaned back until her hands were behind her could hold her up. "I'm an Amazon Queen, and soon you'll be the ruler of Greece." She shook her head and grinned at her friend. "Not quite the Warrior Princess stories I had written in my scrolls as a kid."

Xena recalled those scrolls, and the nickname that Gabrielle had given her as a kid. She'd always debated how Lao Ma had picked that same exact name.

"And that's what's odd," Gabrielle brought up. "How did you manage to get that nickname anyway?" She shook her head. "Did you use it?"

The ruler slightly bowed her head then lifted it again. She gazed up at the stars. "No... I earned the name while I was in Chin."

"Chin?" Gabrielle grew wide eye. "The lands to the rising sun? You've been there?" At Xena's nod, she inhaled sharply. "By the gods." She pushed back her short hair and dropped her hand back to the ground. "Why were you there? How long?"

Xena sighed because she didn't want to face her past in front of her childhood friend. She didn't look at Gabrielle but kept studying the vivid stars. "I was there for eight seasons." She paused but softly added, "I went there to plunder Chin... to get lost in my anger."

Gabrielle could tell it was hard for Xena to bring it up. She sat up from her comfortable position and touched her friend's knee. "You don't have to tell me everything."

Xena lowered her head and stared at the small hand that rested on the top of her exposed knee. She turned to Gabrielle and whispered, "I will tell you everything... just not tonight." There was a gentle squeeze to her knee then Gabrielle's touch was gone.

Gabrielle wouldn't press the topic. She instead carefully asked about something else that'd been nagging in her mind for a long time. "What happened after the Romans captured your ship?" She shook her head. "There were rumors that you and your crew were crucified, but... you couldn't be alive now if it was true."

Xena pulled up old and angry memories and tried her best to explain what'd happened so long ago. "I was crucified." She saw the fear and upset that swelled over Gabrielle's face, but she continued to tell her aged story. "Before it happened, my men and I had captured a Roman nobleman."

"Julius Caesar," the bard murmured. "You ransomed him back to Rome."

"Yes." The Conqueror recalled that Gabrielle had read her journal and was fairly knowledgeable about her past as a pirate. "Caesar promised he'd return, and he did one day. He surprised both me and my men by capturing my ship. We were towed to the nearest shores where crosses were built."

Gabrielle felt her heart drop, and her imagination heard the banging of hammers against wood.

"I and my men were lashed to crosses along the shore. I was the last to be raised."

Gabrielle clenched her teeth, and she felt her anger return. She rarely became angry because she was mostly a tender soul. Yet it were moments like these that brought her anger up quite easily. She'd come to understand how she protective she could be over family, and she still saw Xena as family.

"Caesar then ordered for my legs to be broken." Xena held her silence for a beat. "But by nightfall, M'Lila showed up and freed me from the cross. She'd acquired a horse somehow and put me on it."

The bard remembered the slave from Gaul that'd been a runaway on Xena's ship. She waited for her friend to finish the dark story.

"I rode to a healer's home that wasn't too far. The healer, Niklio, took me in and reset my legs." Xena didn't want to explain just yet how her legs were fully healed by Lao Ma. She instead jumped to the last bit. "Several of Caesar's men tracked me down to Niklio's home. I killed all of them, and I swore to Hades I'd send many more."

Gabrielle slightly lowered her head and closed her eyes. She now understood what drove her friend to the hatred and darkness. She could see why everyday it was a struggle for Xena to walk the fine line between doing the right thing and the wrong thing. She imagined she too would fill with rage if a former lover captured her, crucified her, and finally broke her legs.

The bard peered up again. "I'm so sorry, Xena."

The Conqueror breathed deeply and slowly released it. "What happened between Caesar and I only made me strong." She swallowed down her anger and whispered, "That's all I'll ever thank him for."

"I know there's much more," Gabrielle murmured.

"There is," Xena agreed. She sadly smiled at her friend. "Later though."

The bard faintly nodded and tried to relax despite the new anger she felt. She wanted to meet this man that'd forever altered Xena. She could almost feel the desire to want him dead for it too, but she wouldn't give into it.

Gabrielle decided the best solution to changing the mood was to sit back. She rested in the grass, stretched out her legs, and tucked her hands under her head. She studied the beautiful stars.

Xena tilted her head back and studied them too.

The Amazon Queen chuckled and teased, "I only see the dipper."

The Conqueror rolled her eyes and stretched out her right hand. "The bear is right there." She traced the stars into an odd bear shape.

"What kind of bears have you seen?" the bard tormented. "That's more like a... rock."

Xena chuckled and peered down at her friend. "A rock?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "Well it has no real shape... like a rock."

"It's a bear," the ruler argued.

The bard revealed a smirk and teased, "I think you need to refresh your memory one what a bear looks like."

"Gods," Xena muttered in an irritated tone. She turned away from her friend and stared at the crescent moon above the horizon.

Gabrielle crossed her ankles and carefully asked, "Will you go to Amphipolis?"

Xena understood how the bard's implications. "Only to acquire it," she simply stated.

"The Delian League is there now," Gabrielle reminded. "What happens if the league refuses to let Amphipolis annex to Greece?"

"Then I will find some other means."

The bard decided not to push it any further. She instead went another route. "You should visit your mother, Xena."

The Conqueror didn't reply and pretended not to hear her friend.

"You two have to face each at some point."

"No we don't," the ruler snapped suddenly.

Gabrielle tried to remain cool headed. She then came up with another angle that would surely jar the ruler. "So you're going to pull my move huh? Just hide from your mother."

Xena clenched her hands and loosened them. "This is different."

"Not entirely," Gabrielle gently argued. She shifted on the ground some so she'd be more comfortable. "Xena, you haven't even met your nephew and niece." She quickly sat up. "Your nephew, Lyceus, he always asks about you. I'm constantly telling him stories about you and me... and Ly."

The ruler lowered her head some and fought not to reply.

"Now you have a three month old niece. She's as cute as a whip from what Cyrene has told me," the bard mentioned. "I heard she has your blue eyes."

Xena sighed deeply and gazed at her friend with hooded eyes.

Gabrielle felt like she may be winning Xena over now. "You can't deprive those kids because of what happened so long ago."

"Maybe after I'm done my campaign I will go," the ruler slightly relented.

The bard smiled because it was a start.

Xena glared at her friend because it always drove her wild how Gabrielle could easily win her. She tried very hard to resist Gabrielle's demands, but she seemed to end up agreeing anyway. "I hate how you do that."

"Sorta like how I do the Blame Game," the bard teased.

"Gods I really hate that one too." Xena huffed and shook her head. "Why did I befriend a bard?"

"You just couldn't resist me... how innocent and cute I am."

The Conqueror chuckled and taunted, "Not anymore so it must be something else."

Gabrielle covered her chest with her right hand. "I'm not cute?"

"Well you're certainly not innocent," Xena shot back.

"That didn't answer the question." Gabrielle evilly grinned.

"I'm still deciding." Xena chuckled at the bard's annoyed look. She always pulled out those words whenever she wanted to delay the truth from Gabrielle. "So, I noticed something interesting today." She stretched out her long legs then placed her hands behind her to prop her body up.

"What was that?"

The Conqueror crossed her legs at her ankles. "Looks like you still play the Boy Watching game."

The bard furrowed her eyebrows some. She tried to think about what her friend meant. She recalled the silly game that she'd do for candlemarks on end in the market with Xena. She then lit up like a candle once she figured out what Xena's reference meant. "Oooh you mean Tassos this afternoon." She laughed after reflecting back on the young Centaur that was so fascinated with her. "Yes, Tassos has his dreams."

Xena arched an eyebrow, but she waited to see if anymore secrets would be divulged. She was somewhat bemused.

"Actually," Gabrielle revealed faster than she was thinking, "I prefer to do Girl Watching." She slightly paled and peered up at Xena. She hastily tried to correct her miscalculation. "I mean... I..." She groaned and lifted a hand to the back of her neck. "That just didn't come out quite right," she muttered.

"Well," Xena thoroughly teased, "you wouldn't be a true Amazon otherwise."

The Amazon Queen slightly relaxed after the joke. But she seriously offered, "I'm sorry."

"You're fine." Xena shrugged and replied, "I suspected as much anyway."

Gabrielle curiously studied her friend.

Xena turned her head to the petite blond. "Gabrielle, don't tell me you forgot our teen crushes on each other?" She enjoyed the rising color on the bard's face.

"No, I didn't," the bard hastily argued, "but it... it was just a long time ago."

The Conqueror turned her stare back up to the stars. "Yes... yes, it was," she sadly murmured. She sensed that Gabrielle had relaxed since the earlier confession. "So, are you with any of your Amazons?"

"Oh you know me... I sleep with one Amazon a night." Gabrielle received a doubtful look, and she jokingly questioned, "Am I that obvious?"

"Only slightly."

Gabrielle had a silly smile, and she shrugged. "I was seeing an Amazon. We were together for a long time, but it just... it wasn't healthy for either of us." She now propped up her legs and rested her arms on top of her knees. "Especially for her. I haven't been with anybody since."

Xena remained silent for a moment. She realized this was the first time since her teens that she was sitting down and having a 'girl talk' as Gabrielle always called it. Unexpectedly a crooked smile shaped her full lips.

The bard peered up and caught the look. "What?" Xena's smile was contagious to Gabrielle.

"I haven't done this since..." Xena shook her head. "Since we were last together."

"The girl talk thing, you mean." Gabrielle chuckled and rested her chin on her arms. "I've hardly had a chance to do it myself." She then decided to keep going with the conversation but turned it back on Xena. "So when was your last time?"

The Conqueror blinked at the sudden question that would never be asked of her by anybody. Obviously she forgot that Gabrielle was the exception to the rule. "None of your damn business," she growled.

Gabrielle smirked, and a glow filled her eyes. She was not at all scared off by the minor threat. "It must have been awhile with that kind of response."

Xena darkly glared at her friend. "It was a moon ago, thank you."

"I wasn't talking about your last cycle, Xena."

Xena suddenly became offended. "Neither was I," she snapped.

Gabrielle devilishly laughed and teased, "A whole moon? I don't believe it a bit."

"Whaaaat?" the ruler drew out in annoyance. "I wasn't the local wench around Amphipolis."

The bard laughed and reminded, "No that was Sybil if I recall right."

Xena groaned at the reminder of the girl, who was known for sleeping with any guy in Amphipolis.

"Are you serious?" Gabrielle tried again. "Come on, I've even heard of the sexual exploits of the Warrior Princess."

The Conqueror slotted her eyes then sharply stated, "They're slightly blown out of proportion."

"Slightly?" The bard tilted her head and smirked. "So which parts are true? If it's not the part about how often then maybe it's the part about how it's done."

"Gabrielle," the ruler hissed.

Gabrielle laughed now that she'd hit the Roman nail on the head. She shook her head and buried her face into her arms. "Oh gods, Xena." She lifted her head and revealed her reddened face from the laughing. "If it's any consolation, I haven't had sex for almost four seasons now." She enjoyed the raised eyebrow, but she now flopped back into the grass with a huge smile.

The Conqueror shook her head a few times. "Enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

"Hmmmm." The bard tucked her hands under her head again. "I'm sure it's not everyday the Conqueror is thrown for a loop."

Xena softly grumbled and decided to hold her peace. She didn't mind though that Gabrielle had talked about it. She realized just how different her relationship with Gabrielle would be compared to anybody else in her life. Gabrielle was the only person that had insight to her true nature because they grew up together. That gave Gabrielle instant leverage that nobody else could gain.

"So dare I ask who was your last bedmate?" the bard taunted.

"You're pushing your luck, Gabrielle," Xena fairly warned.

Gabrielle chuckled and kept her smile in place. Gods she was amazed by how great she felt just from talking to Xena again.

The ruler glanced over her shoulder and studied Gabrielle's wound. "How does it feel?"

The bard looked at her shoulder too and shrugged. "It needs to be redressed soon." She moved her shoulder some, but the pain sharply spoke to her. "Still sore though."

Xena was worried about that especially since Gabrielle would be going into the battle already injured. She didn't much like it. "You'll need to be careful tomorrow."

"I will be," the Amazon Queen promised.

"You're going to be at an extra disadvantage."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes some then argued, "Xena, we're not kids anymore. I know where my weaknesses lie."

Xena couldn't resist her protective streak that she'd had ever since she befriended Gabrielle. She sighed and reminded, "And you know I won't stop protecting you."

The bard flexed her jaw a few times then honestly stated, "I don't need somebody to protect me anymore."

The Conqueror tilted her head and mocked, "Obviously." She indicated the wounded shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sure you've never been injured during a fight," Gabrielle debated. Her anger was sparked and not directly at Xena but the protective speech reminded her too much of past conversations such as with Melosa and Draco.

"That's different," the ruler fought back.

The queen swiftly sat up and slightly turned her body to the ruler. "Listen, I've been doing just fine taking care of myself all this time without you. I have been trained to be an Amazon warrior so I do know what I'm doing."

Xena now sat up too, and she easily matched Gabrielle's temper. "And you never listen to me when you should do it."

"That's because you're not always right," the bard leaned in closer. "You do happen to be wrong once and awhile."

"Hardly," Xena hissed, "I'm always right about you."

Gabrielle darkened and mocked, "I'm sure you just had me pegged this time. You probably thought I was some cowering slave, who was waiting for her hero to show up."

Xena refused to be baited. "Just listen to me this time, Gabrielle."

The bard fumed because there was no way she would stand behind her Amazons instead of beside them during the battle. "Why can't you listen to me for once?"

"Why you have to be so stubborn?" the Conqueror loudly questioned.

"Why you have to be so pigheaded?" Gabrielle hotly fought back.

Xena grounded her teeth, leaned in, and growled, "You never listen."

"You," the bard angrily drew out, "never... listen." She then prepared her next fighting words.

The Conqueror saw it coming, and she suddenly closed in the small gap. She covered Gabrielle's parting lips with hers, and Gabrielle briefly fought against her.

Gabrielle gave into the furious kiss, and she raised her hand. She soon had her fingers tangled in long, black locks. She moaned from the inflamed passion.

Xena kept up in the domination match. She pushed her body forward against Gabrielle's.

The bard finally gave into a demand, and she laid back on the ground. She didn't break the hungry kiss, and she groaned when Xena was over top of her. Then there was a warm hand against her right side.

Xena briefly pulled away from the kiss because she needed a breath. She then was forced into a second kiss by Gabrielle's pull. She eagerly met it.

Gabrielle moaned louder than last time, and she was starting to lose her better senses. She wanted badly not to care about her responsibilities as an Amazon Queen. Just before she decided she was going to ignore them, she felt Xena stiffened and abruptly end the kiss. Gabrielle now realized how frantic her heart pounded against her chest.

The Conqueror turned her head to the left and from the corner of her eye she saw the outline of another person. She instantly recognized the silhouette, and she hotly demanded, "What is it, Bastien?"

The chiliarchès thought about escaping quietly after he figured out what scene he'd walked into, again. He knew it was useless now that the Conqueror spotted him. "We're about to begin the tsamiko, my liege."

The Conqueror cursed herself because she knew the traditional dance could not be performed without her. She chided herself for being the one to start this tradition in her army. She shut her eyes deeply and carefully replied, "I'll be there in a few beats, Bastien." She now felt a small hand against her cheek that gently ebbed her annoyance.

"Thank you, my liege." The chiliarchès decided it was best to leave now. He hastily marched back to camp and sighed in relief that he wasn't beheaded or worse.

Xena turned back to her current situation, and she felt awkward suddenly. In the heat of the fight, she'd taken control of the situation the way her body wanted to do it. She began to feel aggravated at herself for giving into her darker desires.

"Gabrielle, I..."

Gabrielle had set aside her passions once she realized the dilemma at hand. She traced her fingertips across Xena's cheek and covered Xena's lips with her fingertips. "Don't apologize for something we both wanted."

Xena realized that her friend did indeed speak the truth. She wanted Gabrielle just as Gabrielle wanted her in return. She wasn't sure though if she wanted to accept that facet so soon. "I think we're getting ahead of ourselves."

"Maybe... maybe not," Gabrielle murmured. She pulled her hand away and offered, "We'll talk about it later."

The Conqueror consented by only nodding.

"Come on." Gabrielle started to get up and so did Xena. She let Xena get to her feet first, then she got up too but grabbed her staff. She neatened up her hair some and hoped there was no grass caught in it. "So what is the tsamiko?" She hoped the change of topic would help.

The ruler had gain some control back. She started the walk down the hill. "It's a warrior's dance that I've instated for every unit to impose before battle. It's sort of a good luck dance, and the hoplites are very superstitious about it."

Gabrielle could appreciate that idea. She was starting to realize the type of culture that Xena had harvested in her army over the seasons. The army seemed to be bonded closer than any normal army, and she decided that was what gave Xena's army an edge over many.

"Why do they need you there?"

The Conqueror slightly grinned. "There is one part of the dance that only I perform if I'm present. It includes several back flips."

Gabrielle lit up at the information. "I have got to see this." Suddenly her pace picked up.

Xena chuckled and smiled at her friend's newly inspired reason to hurry. She widened her gate and easily stayed at the excited bard's side.

"There's so much you have to teach me so I can fight better," Gabrielle insisted.

The Conqueror smirked and chided, "I thought you said you were well trained, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle quickly figured out the joke. She growled and brought her freehand at her friend's leather stomach to smack her hard. She was surprised when Xena caught her by the wrist, and she glared up at her cocky friend. "The was pure luck."

Xena released Gabrielle's wrist and remained smug. "No, that's the difference between Amazon training and real training."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at Xena's arrogant words and tone. "Just you wait."

The Conqueror chuckled and held her tongue this time. She knew her smug attitude was plenty enough to annoy Gabrielle to no end. Gods she almost forgot how much she loved to egg on Gabrielle until they were almost into heated fights. Now she just didn't expect this sudden lust or passion that coated the fights between them. Xena had no idea where it could lead them, but it left a worry sensation in the bottom of her stomach. She hoped for once that Gabrielle was right about her being wrong.

**To be continued.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 18**

The crowd of hoplites cheered at the start of the three-fourths rhythm, and the flute grew louder as did the drums. The Conqueror walked out into the open circle, and she did a full turn so she could take in each hoplite's excited face. She grinned and came to a stop. She held out her hand to the one hoplite that stood out from the rest of the crowd.

The proud chiliarchès stepped out of the circle, and he approached his leader. He lifted his hand and locked the Conqueror's hand. He and his leader stood side by side, hands strongly locked, and he whispered, "Queen Gabrielle?"

"Yes," the ruler murmured, but her order was clear through the din.

Bastien scanned the crowed and discovered the fair haired queen next to several of her Amazons. He held out his hand to her.

Queen Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows.

Solari nudged the queen. "I think you're suppose to join, my queen."

The bard paled. "This isn't an Amazon dance."

Solari smirked and looked to Ephiny.

Ephiny mirrored the devilish look and thought back on her blood sister's joke. "Time to dance, queen." She gave Gabrielle the appropriate shove out of the audience circle.

Gabrielle hissed at her Amazons, turned, and tossed her staff to them. She took a deep breath, pulled up her confidence, and came over to the pair. Her steps already matched the drum beat.

The Conqueror had brightly glowing eyes thanks to the firelight. She show a pleased smile that her friend joined them.

The bard took Bastien's offered hand and tightly held.

The chiliarchès leaned closer and murmured, "You must select somebody to join you."

The bard briefly considered getting Solari because of the earlier joke, but she went against it and instead scanned the crowd for a familiar hoplite.

The Conqueror followed the queen's line of sight and grinned. She easily guided their linked line closer and stopped.

Gabrielle held out her hand to the hoplite, and she felt her cheeks heat up.

But Prostig lost some color from his face because never once had he participated in the tsamiko, but he could not refuse. It looked like tonight would be his first time. He slipped through the crowd then took Gabrielle's side. His large hand easily covered over the queen's.

The Amazon Queen chuckled at Prostig's nervous features. "You haven't done this either?"

"Nope," the warrior replied. He said no more and instead looked for his choice in the crowd.

The line continued to grow with hoplites then a hoplite chose an Amazon. Gabrielle wasn't the least surprised when it was Solari. That Amazon had to be in the middle of everything as best as Gabrielle could tell anymore. Solari seemed to decide to have her fun so she selected Ephiny. Ephiny in turn picked Vincien, who had never done the dance either. Eventually the line became a circle and was three people short of reaching the Conqueror again.

The Conqueror halted the last hoplite from selecting anybody else. She always needed the extra space to perform everything correctly unlike other leaders of this dance. She then heard the music quiet to a gentle rhythm, and she officially began the dance.

Gabrielle sharply turned her head to her best friend at the head of the circle. She was stunned to hear the beautiful singing that came from Xena's lips. She never knew Xena could sing until tonight.

The Conqueror stood still, eyes closed, and she sang words that nobody but she understood. They were ancient words that the first Greek warriors spoke before battle. They were melancholy because the warriors were away from home and their families, and they faced a great battle ahead against an invading force. The hoplites believed they would meet Hades on the battlefield.

Suddenly the musical beat grew sharp, and the Conqueror sang louder to match the increase. She sung about one hoplite from the unit, who had stood up and rallied his comrades. He told his comrades that they would defeat the enemy tomorrow and keep Greece safe from such raiders. Xena's song told how the brave hoplite stood before his comrades on the night before battle and asked them if they were behind him. The Conqueror drew her song lower then opened her eyes. She squeezed Bastien's hand in hidden signal.

Bastien inhaled deeply and repeated the exact words that a hoplite said so long ago on that night before battle. "What say you, hoplites!?"

Then every hoplite suddenly hooted twice then rang out, "To freedom! To Greece!"

The flute and drums died out slowly. The Conqueror's song returned low but grew in a gradual crescendo. She continued the hoplites's story. They'd readied by dawn, marched to the battlefield, and stood against a force that was twice their size but only half their spirit. Her pitch grew loud just as the hoplites charged into battle.

The flute sharply returned then the drums boomed loudly and echoed throughout the camp. The ancient battle had begun and every hoplite and Amazon saw it before their eyes. The Conqueror's voice faded out while the music took on the battle's dramatics. Now the dance finally began by the Conqueror's lead.

The Conqueror moved her right boot a step to the right then her left foot moved right too but in front of her right. She repeated the steps three times but the fourth time she brought her front left leg back to her right foot. Next her right foot moved to the left but in front of her left foot. She repeated that again then peered up at Bastien.

Bastien quickly lifted his right hand up as high as he could go.

The Conqueror stretched up her left hand with Bastien's, lifted her right leg, spun in a circle, and quickly knelt as she turned and pulled her leg in. She popped back up once she made full circle. She repeated the same steps as earlier.

Bastien carefully navigated the rest of the line and mimicked Xena's steps, except he and everybody else were not allowed to do the spin. It was the sole move reserved for the leader.

Gabrielle had been watching in awe. She then glanced at the audience that began to clap to the three-fourths rhythm.

Bastien now tapped his right boot to the beat as the Conqueror began her new part of the dance. He heard everybody else in the circle match his boot tapping.

The Conqueror gripped the chiliarchès's hand tighter as she very slowly leaned backwards and sunk down to the ground.

The chiliarchès held strong and proud, and he supported the leader's weight.

The Conqueror used Bastien's support to balance her body as her back hovered a hand's length from the ground. She sunk slightly lower but never fully touched the ground. She remained still, closed her eyes, and waited for the right musical signal.

The drums slowly descended quieter until only the flute was left.

Gabrielle carefully watched how Bastien strained to hold his leader, but he was true. She studied Xena's position and how it showed a defeated stature. Since the start of this dance, she tried to imagine what the song, music, and dance were telling her. She only saw a great battle in her mind.

The Conqueror sharply opened her eyes then rose back up, and her freehand snaked up into the air. She spread out her palm, dropped her head back, and stared up at the night sky. She suddenly gave out a piercing warrior's cry.

The drum echoed backed with a loud rumble. The other drums followed suit and returned the beat again.

The Conqueror restarted the same steps and spins. She moved slightly faster than last time, but on the fifth spin she did something different. She suddenly did a scissor kick, and the crowed cheered. She started to move the line in a circle much faster.

The dancers in the line mimicked the Conqueror's foot movements, but they would stop when the Conqueror either did a spin or a scissor kick.

Xena kept going faster because of the tempo's increase. As she did the usual steps, she reached to her side and revealed a silk, purple cloth. She briefly broke hands with Bastien, but they now held onto either end of the cloth.

Bastien grinned because this was getting closer to his favorite part.

The audience's clapping intensified and so did the instruments.

Xena came to her spin or kick moment, but she did something new. She tightly gripped the silk cloth then raised her hand up with the chiliarchès's. She hastily began repeated spins on her right foot, and the silk cloth twisted tightly. She then was forced to spin in the opposite direction by the purple cloth. She inhaled deeply and spun faster. Then her powerful battle cry rung out again.

The Conqueror abruptly stopped her spin then repeated the normal steps at a fast pace. She then moved further away from Bastien, slid her hand down to the very end of the cloth, and she raised an eyebrow at her chiliarchès.

Bastien nodded in agreement.

Xena took a back step that was new. She then hopped on her right foot twice then did a small back flip.

The audience cried out loudly.

Gabrielle grinned and watched Xena do a perfect back flip in reverse to return to the starting spot.

The ruler started the repetitive moves once again then did a quick spin. But as she redid the typical moves she yelled, "What say you, hoplites?"

This time the Amazons joined the hoplites and proudly replied in unison, "To freedom! To Greece!"

The Conqueror suddenly released the purple silk stepped to the right three times, breathed until her chest filled, and then her fast feet moved to the beat. She took two big steps then amazingly launched up into the air to reach a height that seemed impossible. At the top of her leap, she suddenly gave the loudest warrior's cry that lasted until she landed on her feet in a proud stature. She extended her arms and called, "To our ancestors, who fought for a free Greece!" She dropped her arms, repeated the two steps on the drum beat, and relaunched even higher than last time.

"By the... gods," Gabrielle murmured.

Bastien chuckled at the queen's words. He, himself, never stopped being dazzled by his leader's abilities.

In midair, Xena unsheathed her sword then landed loudly on the ground, and the drums echoed her landing. She raised her horizontal blade to the sky, turned her head to Bastien, and held out her left hand.

Bastien hastily clasped hands. "What say you, hoplites?"

The Conqueror yelled out," To freedom! To Greece!" She kept her sword raised, and she stared up the sky, which sparkled back brightly with stars.

"To freedom! To Greece!" echoed back the crowd.

The Conqueror swiftly spun her sword then brought the blade towards the ground. She called on all her strength and rammed her blade into the ground. She'd pushed so hard that the cross-guard almost touched the ground. She knelt down until her right knee touched the ground.

Then in a wave each dancer knelt one by one until the last dancer was on his knee. The audience in a flowing wind also knelt down. Then gradually the music faded out, and the Conqueror's low song returned. She sung the last of the battle. The ancient hoplites defeated the enemy, but they themselves were all killed but the one brave hoplite that spoke out the prior night. He was badly wounded and slowly bleeding to death. Yet he walked for days until he returned to his home and to his family. There he collapsed into the arms of his wife and only whispered, "Greece is now safe by my brothers' bravery." On the next day, he was buried upon his shield and sword in hand.

The Conqueror extracted her sword from the ground as she rose up to her feet. She still sung the ancient words that nobody could clearly translate, but all understood. She sung her and her hoplites' promise to never forget their ancestors' bravery and to never stop protecting Greece. She let her song fade out and the flute picked up for a moment then slowly faded away.

Now the dancers slowly ascended to their feet then so did the audience.

The Conqueror stepped forward, bowed, and waited for the other dancers to do the same. Once everybody bowed, the audience gave a loudly applause. Xena straightened up and showed her smile at successfully completing the traditional dance again. She had to admit that she too truly believed that performing the dance prior to battle also meant good results. She was becoming just as superstitious as her men.

Gabrielle softly thanked Bastien for choosing her as a dancer. She then drifted over to the Conqueror, who had several hoplites around her. Gabrielle picked out the nonstop congratulations for the backflips.

The bard then sensed a newcomer by her side, and she grinned down at Faolan.

Faolan wagged his tail happily in greeting.

The bard chuckled but lifted her head and studied the Conqueror.

The Conqueror peered past a few of her hoplites and saw the Amazon Queen waiting for her. She focused back on the hoplites and insisted, "Thank you." She offered a last smile. "Enjoy the rest of the night but get some rest." She then slipped past her men.

Gabrielle smiled when her friend came to her.

Xena mirrored back the smile without realizing it. She stopped only a pace from Gabrielle's personal space.

Faolan snuck over to the Conqueror.

The bard shook her head and whispered, "That was amazing. I had no idea that..."

"That I could jump so high?" the ruler joked. She leaned forward some and pet Faolan for a moment.

Gabrielle had a crooked smile and shifted closer. She quietly replied, "That too. But I didn't know you could sing, Xena."

The ruler shrugged then charmingly stated, "I have many skills."

The bard chuckled and smiled at the tall, dark woman. "It was beautiful."

Xena moved slightly closer too and quietly replied, "Thank you."

Gabrielle wanted to say more, but she was cut short by Ephiny's sudden appearance. How in Artemis's name did this keep happening between her and Xena? She turned to her former lover. "Yes, Ephiny?" She prayed that the edge was kept out of her tone, but she doubt it was by Ephiny's slight cringe.

"It's late, my queen. We should prepare to head back to the village."

The queen sadly sighed then nodded. "Can you get everybody together? We need to get the horses tacked and ready."

"Of course." Ephiny wanted to escape, but Gabrielle's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Thanks, Eph." It was Gabrielle's hidden way to apologize for her earlier harshness.

Ephiny nodded and offered a faint smile. She then hurried off to get her sisters ready.

Xena scanned for Bastien and spotted him. "Bastien?"

Faolan now sat down once he realized it be a few more beats. He turned his head every time somebody different spoke.

The chiliarchès broke away from his conversation and came over to his leader. "Yes, my liege?"

"I need you to gather twenty men to escort the Amazons back to their village."

"Of course." Bastien was about to carry out his orders, but he stopped at the ruler's voice.

"And are the horses prepared to be exchanged?"

The chiliarchès positioned his hands behind his back in formal fashion. "Yes, my liege. They will be ready to be taken to the Amazons late tonight."

"Excellent. I would like for the hipparchis to go."

"I will inform Officer Nikko to be in charge then." Bastien tilted his head. "Anything else, my liege?"

"That is it, Bastien."

Bastien took a faint step but paused. "Wonderful performance, my liege." He grinned then walked away without a glance back.

The Conqueror huffed then focused back down on the petite blond. "I'll walk you to the horses."

Gabrielle nodded then began the journey through the crowd and camp to where she presumed the horses waited. She went rather slowly because she hoped it would make the wonderful night last longer. She noticed how Faolan had a hard time walking so slow when they normally went faster. "Thank you for having us here tonight," she politely began.

Xena showed a smile. "It was our pleasure. We rarely invite allies to our celebration, and we've never invited them to join in the dance."

"I'm honored," Gabrielle insisted.

Xena could tell Gabrielle was honest. She was pleased too. She slipped her hands behind her back and locked her cape against her back. "Be careful going back."

"We will be," the bard promised.

"Make sure to get your wound redressed."

The queen glanced at the wound and chuckled. "I would have forgotten if you didn't say anything." She spotted Xena's raised eyebrow, and she mock glared. "Don't say anything."

Faolan snorted loudly.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the wolf's smart attitude. "I get it from both sides."

The Conqueror smirked and decided not to comment for once. She continued the slow walk to the horses, and she realized she never walked this slow. She normally hated to, but she felt the need to so that her time with Gabrielle would be stretched longer.

Gabrielle spotted the horses not too far away. She mentally sighed and carefully grasped Xena's upper arm. "Xena?"

The ruler actually stopped because she was concerned by Gabrielle's tone. She faced the Amazon Queen and freed her hands from her back.

Faolan had gone a few more paces but halted once her realized the humans weren't with him. He faced them and noticed how closely Gabrielle moved to Xena.

Gabrielle had removed her light touch. "I need you to ask you a favor." She hadn't planned to ask this, but she'd given it serious thought today during her few moments of silence on the rides between villages. Now the reminder about her wound made her think twice.

The Conqueror slightly narrowed her eyes then her brow crinkled. "What is it?"

The bard swallowed and her stomach knotted together. "I..." She dropped her head for a moment then peered back up with a darkened face.

Xena became far more worried and stepped closer until she was almost touching the bard. "What's wrong?"

Gabrielle breathed deeply then explained, "For awhile I've been meaning to unearth my mother and transport her to Potidaea so that she could be buried beside Dad."

Xena didn't like where this conversation may be going, but she waited.

"I've been too busy with the Amazons to get it done." The bard frowned in disgust, but kept focused on Xena. "Tomorrow if... if something happens... something happens to me, I need you to move my mother."

"Gabrielle-,"

"No," the bard insisted. She could tell Xena wanted to deny the reality of tomorrow. "I won't be at peace in the afterlife if mother hasn't been moved."

"Don't do this, Gabrielle." Xena clenched her hands at her side.

"Xena, we both know the risks tomorrow." Gabrielle lifted her hand and covered her heavily beating chest. "I'm already injured, and I'll be facing an automaton. We both know there's a good chance that I may get killed."

"Then don't go to battle," the ruler hotly urged.

"Xena, that automaton is on a mission to hunt me down," Gabrielle hotly whispered. She dropped her hand. "She will do anything to get me and hiding or running from her won't work." She then swallowed the developed lump in her throat. "And don't ask me to hide after everything... I'm tired of it. I have to face her, Xena."

The Conqueror grabbed the bard's shoulder. Her voice came out low yet urgent. "I didn't find you now just to see you get killed shortly after." She had racing thoughts then insisted, "I'll help you stop her."

"No," Gabrielle fought, "you need to be at the battlefield to command your army. You have to face Draco head on."

"And he's worth spit to me compared to your life," Xena reminded.

Gabrielle reached up, grabbed Xena's hand from her shoulder, and took the larger hand into hers. "I know, but I'm asking you not to do this. You have to stop Draco, and I have to stop Seven. It's the only way, Xena."

The Conqueror was breathing heavily, and she turned her head away. She tried to cap off her mix of emotions.

"Xena," Gabrielle gently whispered, "I have to do this. You know that. Since we were kids you've told me to face my fears and my problems." She shook her head and insisted, "This isn't any different."

Xena clenched jaw and still wouldn't look at her friend. She felt the heat of Gabrielle's hand in hers.

"You remember when we were kids," Gabrielle started in a wistful tone, "and you and Ly would climb up into that tree behind your mother's taverna? I chased after you two and tried to get up into the tree."

Xena slowly turned her head back and studied her friend's emotional features. The old memory clearly came back to her.

"You'd put her hand down to me and say 'You've gotta have faith, you got to.' Then just before we locked hands you would pull yours away." Gabrielle shook her head and confessed, "I was angry at you... and hurt. You'd always protected me then there were times like those that I couldn't understand how you could treat me like that."

Xena was still breathing deeply but no longer from anger. The childhood memories made her ache because she hated some of the lessons she'd taught Gabrielle, but they'd always paid off too.

"We both knew I hated heights." Gabrielle paused and licked her dry lips. "Then finally one day I was so angry that it made me determined to get up there. And I did it."

Xena sadly smiled at how Gabrielle triumphantly made it into the tree. Gabrielle had been proud that day, but Xena was far more proud than Gabrielle ever realized.

The bard showed a sad grin. "I still remember that. But I never understood why you'd never helped me up into the tree. I didn't understand until several seasons ago." She subconsciously shifted her hand so that her fingers laced through Xena's longer ones. "When I had my Amazon Judgment, apart of my trial was that I had to fight in the trees against a masked sister. If I fell then I couldn't receive my mask. I still had some of the height fears and that's how they chose my judgment. At first I didn't think I could do it, then I thought back to you and the tree."

Xena slightly bowed her head, but she kept listening.

"You never gave me your hand because you wanted me to have faith." Gabrielle started to smile but more proudly. "To have faith in myself."

Xena finally smiled now that she knew Gabrielle understood her hard lesson.

"I passed my Amazon Judgment the first time," the bard informed. She shook her head and stated, "I had faith in myself then, Xena. And now I must have it so I can defeat this automaton no matter the costs. I have to do this." She squeezed Xena's hand. "But tell me for once that you have faith that I can do this too."

Xena mustered her strength as a warrior. She raised her free hand and tenderly rested her callused palm against the bard's cheek. She lowered her head closer and softly affirmed, "I do have faith in you, Bri." She studied the deep green eyes that she'd missed for so long. "Just know if something happens to you then everything I worked for will be meaningless."

"No," the bard emotionally insisted, "don't make that about me. You've accomplished too much to lose it now. You have to keep going because this is about the Greater Good." She squeezed Xena's hand harder. "We always talked about that as kids and how the Warrior Princess would never stop to fight for the Greater Good. Don't let that just be a story, Xena."

The Conqueror slowly nodded her silent promise. She fisted her freehand at her side.

Gabrielle noticed it, and she took the white knuckled hand into hers. She felt how Xena struggled, but she saw Xena's hand loosen then opened until their palms touched. She gradually laced their other two hands together while she spoke. "If I don't make it tomorrow, I want to be committed to an Amazon pyre."

The Conqueror closed her eyes against the words she didn't want to hear. She knew she had to listen though and fulfill Gabrielle's requests.

"But I want my ashes to be taken to Amphipolis," Gabrielle surprisingly whispered. "I want to be placed by your brother."

"Oh gods, Gabrielle," Xena achingly murmured, "I can't..." She didn't want to bury another loved one in Amphipolis. She wasn't sure she had the strength to relive a similar horror.

"I was closer to your family than mine," the bard insisted. "Please, Xena?"

Xena flexed her jaw a few times, but she nodded. She couldn't verbally say it but she did manage, "I'll... take care of... everything."

Gabrielle swallowed then the sting increased behind her eyes. She rasped, "Thank you." She then stepped forward and lowered her head until her forehead touched Xena's chest. She closed her eyes and squeezed Xena's hands tighter, which were between the small space of their bodies.

Xena returned the force of the hand holding. She shut her eyes and lowered her head until she had her face hidden in the bard's soft hair. She could smell the distant leather and the strong sandalwood. She squeezed her eyes tightly and willed her emotions to settle down.

Gabrielle refused to cry here. She was close to it, yet she held it in check. There was a small part of her that truly wanted to give in and hide behind Xena. She knew Xena would do everything and anything to protect her, and Gabrielle always adored that fact because it told her how special she was to Xena. She also liked the feeling of being that safe. But it was the Amazon inside her and the piece of her that Xena had raised in her that wouldn't allow her to give into it. She would face her challenge tomorrow and win even if it meant her life to accomplish it. After tonight's celebration, she was starkly reminded of the code as an Amazon she would always honor.

Faolan sadly observed the pair that were so close together yet seemed far too. He had his ears back and an awful feeling was in the pit of his stomach. He almost felt nauseous, yet he knew this would come some day. He never knew how or when, but Artemis decided it would be tomorrow.

Xena placed a light kiss to her friend's head then straightened up some. "You should be going... the Amazons are probably waiting for you."

Gabrielle straightened up from the position she didn't want to lose. She didn't want tonight to end, yet it was fate that the sun would always rise and fall. She slowly backed out of her close spot to Xena and broke hands.

"Come on," the ruler murmured. She glanced at Faolan, who joined them on the walk to the horses.

The queen squared her shoulders as they approached the group of Amazons. She put on her mental queen mask and fell into role. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, my queen." Solari had Torqueo's reins, and she guided the horse over to Gabrielle. "I tied your staff to the bags already."

"Thank you." Gabrielle accepted the reins. "Mount up, Amazons." She heard the rustle of feathers getting up into the saddles.

The Conqueror saw to the officer that was in command of the small party that would escort the Amazons. She instructed him to follow the Amazon Queen's orders and that they better return the Amazons safely to the village. She came back to Gabrielle, who was on her horse.

"I'll see you on the battlefield when it starts," the bard promised.

The Conqueror touched the bard's knee. "I had better." She squeezed then dropped her hand. "Be safe on the trip back."

"Thank you again for tonight." Gabrielle gave a last smile.

Xena nodded then stepped back. She glimpsed at Faolan, who wagged his tail at her. She shook his head at him, but she hoped the wolf would protect Gabrielle tomorrow.

"Let's go," the queen commanded. She glanced back at Xena as her Amazons started to move out of the camp on horseback. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Xena nodded once. "See you then." She now turned and walked away because otherwise she would be tempted to haul Gabrielle off the horse and keep her safe. She listened to the horses riding away at a fast walk.

Gabrielle urged Torqueo to go ahead, and she fell into line.

The Conqueror only made it a handful of paces before she turned and watched them leave. She had her head turned sidelong.

Gabrielle couldn't resist the desire, and she twisted around as much as she could in her saddle. She was surprised to see Xena watching her go. She told herself not to do it, but she couldn't stop herself. She freed her hand and held it up up in Xena's direction.

Xena couldn't deny Gabrielle so she raised her hand up in return. She waited until Gabrielle turned back in the saddle, then she went deeper into the camp. She had a lot to do to prepare for the battle.

**To be continued.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 19**

Cliona lifted her head from her studies of the herbal list. She gave a low sigh at the queen's entry into the healer's hut at such a later candlemark. "I believe I meant before or shortly after dinner, my queen."

Gabrielle stood in front of the desk and slightly leaned against her staff. "Funny. I didn't know the healers were comedians too."

Cliona quirked a grin and teased, "Free of charge."

"Yea," Gabrielle muttered, "get what you pay for."

Cliona chuckled and leaned back in her chair. "How does it feel tonight?"

The queen sighed and replied, "It's still there."

The apprentice healer let it go. She climbed to her feet and directed the queen into the closest room. She was the only healer on duty tonight. She typically ended up with the last rotational shift that was dubbed the omega shift. Usually the apprentice always lucked out with the omega shift and only had off once to three times a moon depending on the master healer's mood.

Gabrielle set her staff down then took the stool in the room. "Do you always have the omega shift?"

The apprentice readied the special balm. "Typically, yes."

The bard grinned and settled her hands onto her knees. "I could never decide whether I hated the omega or alpha shift more when I did patrol duty."

Cliona grinned and merely listened to the queen.

"I finally decided the alpha shift was a bit better because I could see the sunrise. By then, I'd be in a better mood."

Cliona shook from a silent laugh, and amusement laced her words. "You must require sleep."

"You have no idea." Gabrielle's moods always coincided with the amount of sleep or quality of sleep she acquired the night before. She sighed now because she knew there wouldn't be any sleep for her tonight. She tilted her head to the left so that Cliona had better access to her wound. She was given the bowl, which she kept cupped in her lap.

Cliona had removed the slightly blood stained wrap. She visually inspected the wound, and she was quite pleased with the hefty, dark scab that'd formed. She then moved behind Gabrielle and checked the back wound. She noted that the wound was almost completely scabbed over. The red, irritated skin around the wound was slightly stretched from the prior poker burning. But once the scab turned into new skin it would greatly improve.

Gabrielle closed her eyes when Cliona's gentle touch came to her back shoulder. The cool balm soothed the ache she felt on her shoulder. The irritated skin around the scabs felt like it'd been burnt by the sun from being outside too long.

"I would tell you to get plenty of rest tonight," the apprentice mentioned, "but I suspect you won't get any."

The bard knew she was see-through at times. "There's too much to be done."

Cliona had finished with the balm. She now wrapped the shoulder again with a clean wrap. "Before the battle, try to stop in so I can check this before you go out there."

Gabrielle nodded but she couldn't promise anything.

Cliona knew it too, but she wouldn't press it. She took the used bowl and set it aside. She picked up the queen's staff and handed it to her once she was on her feet.

"Thanks again, Cliona."

The healer walked the queen to the front door. "You're welcome, Gabrielle. Try to resist from straining your shoulder for as long as you can."

Gabrielle only nodded again then she went to the open door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Cliona sadly watched the stressed queen leave the hut.

Gabrielle went down the steps and there was Faolan waiting for her. "We need to see the stratègos then find Andra."

Faolan stood up and started the walk through the village.

Gabrielle noticed there was some invisible weight on the wolf. She sympathized too. Eventually she and Faolan tracked down Commander Kaylee. She spoke to Kaylee about who Xena's chiliarchès was and that Xena's hipparchis would be delivering the horses tonight.

Commander Kaylee was pleased. She revealed that Tyldus had sent a message that he would be coming a candlemark before dawn to join in the battle. She then informed that Hercules and Iolaus had stuck to the plans for the automaton. A deep hole had been dug not too far from the ruins that rested near the Axius River. Kaylee freed a small scroll from her side, opened a map, and showed the queen the location of everything.

Gabrielle then requested to have the map so she could commit it to memory tonight. She gratefully took the map. She was surprised when Kaylee asked about how things went at the Greek Army camp. She told Kaylee the ongoings earlier tonight and about the traditional dance that the army put on prior to battles.

Kaylee was surprised by the tradition, but she'd heard of such a tradition so many countless moons ago when their ancestors walked the earth. She considered whether that was the Conqueror's inspiration.

Finally Gabrielle broke away from the stratègos. She headed off and went to towards the personal huts. She needed to see her blood sister.

Andra had been sound asleep until the gentle yet definite knock came at her thatch door. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and came to the door in only her night shift. "Gabrielle?" She was surprised to see her young sister at such a late candlemark.

"Andra, I know it's late, but I need you to train me to wield your hammer."

The blacksmith sighed, but she pulled the door open. "Come in while I get ready." She let the queen and wolf into her hut then shut the door against the late chill.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Gabrielle tried.

"No." Andra shook her head while she gathered her basic leathers. "You're right that you need to learn how to use it." She went into the washroom and got ready. She still talked though. "How were things with Xena?"

"They went really well," Gabrielle happily insisted.

The blacksmith came back out with her night shift in hand and her leathers on now. She tossed her shift onto the bed then collected her boots. She sat on the foot of the bed. "What time did you get back? You weren't here when I went to bed."

"Not too long ago."

Andra had sat on her bed and had dark blue eyes at Gabrielle's words. She smirked and leaned forward to get her boots tied. "How are you and Xena making out?"

Gabrielle tried not to blush at the double meaning words that Andra accidentally used. She just bobbed her head and answered, "I think the relations will work out nicely for the Nation."

"That's not what I asked," the blacksmith warned.

The bard grumbled and leaned against her staff.

"Do I need to ask the furball for the truth?" Andra glanced at the white wolf and mentioned, "He sees everything."

Faolan huffed in annoyance then sat down. He pretended to ignore Andra now.

The blacksmith tied her other boot and tested her blood sister again. "Is she still mad at you?"

Gabrielle put her freehand behind her neck and hooked it for a beat. "I wouldn't say she's over it, Andra. I think she's set it aside somewhat." She dropped her hand from her neck.

Andra finally stood up but she targeted her stare at the small queen. She bluntly asked, "Have you kissed and made out?" She instantly had her answer when Gabrielle turned bright red. "Uhhh huh."

"Looks it's nothing," the bard hotly fought.

Andra slowly approached her friend, sister, and queen. First and foremost, this petite queen was her sister, and she wouldn't treat Gabrielle any different even with the queen's mask in place. "You told me you had a thing for her when you were kids."

"Yes, I did," the bard angrily admitted. "That was then and this is now, Andra."

"Mmmm. I would say your thing for her just got bigger too." Andra folded her arms and grew smug.

Gabrielle became more irate because of her sister's keen insight. "We kissed three times, alright? And the first two times don't count because they were for..." She waved her hand around in the air and declared, "To keep my cover."

"I bet," the blacksmith needled. "And the third one?"

The bard snapped her mouth shut and gave a hundred arrow glare at her sister. "It was in the heat of a fight."

"What was the fight about?"

Gabrielle darkened and challenged, "Do we have to discuss this?"

Andra arched an eyebrow perfectly as if she were Xena. She actually wasn't far from being Xena's twin except she was shorter, muscles stood out, and she didn't have those same bangs. "You know you want to tell me anyway."

"Youuu..." Gabrielle was pointing a finger at her sister. She slightly bared her teeth, but she dropped her hand. "Fine." She lifted her chin. "Her and I got into one of our stupid fights like nothing has ever changed." She slightly grinned.

"Except for the added kissing now," Andra taunted. She chuckled at Gabrielle deep sigh. "Was it good?"

Gabrielle's shoulders dropped in defeat. "Oh my gods, Andra." The blush colored her cheeks again, and she softly confessed, "It was really good." She smirked and joked, "She puts Ephiny to shame."

The blacksmith instantly covered the bard's mouth and warned, "Shame on you." She grinned at her sister's bashful features, yet she withdrew her hand. "You'll hurt Ephiny's ego."

"Just between us," the bard insisted. She then turned to the door and headed out with Faolan and Andra in tow.

"So you think it'll happen again?"

"The fight or the kiss?"

The blacksmith chuckled. "Both."

Gabrielle kept her staff moving to the rhythm of her walk. "Xena and I always fight, Andra. It's just what we do, but we always know each other's limits too."

"You think the limits are different than what they use to be?"

The queen furrowed her brow because she hadn't considered that aspect. "I'm not sure."

"What about the kissing?"

Gabrielle cleared her throat, and she couldn't control that damn flush. "I... I'm really not sure about that."

Andra lightly touched her sister's nearest arm. "What made you stop kissing in the first place?"

"Oh, well Xena's second in command showed up."

The blacksmith laughed despite the ruined situation. "I bet that was awkward."

Gabrielle bet it was mostly awkward for Bastien, and she wondered what he thought about walking in on them kissing twice now. She didn't dare ask him though. "It was pretty awkward for Xena and I."

"Mmmm?" Andra prompted.

"Xena had to go perform this traditional dance... that's why Bastien showed up." Gabrielle spotted the blacksmith's hut just ahead. "But Xena apologized for what happened."

"Why?"

Gabrielle slightly lowered her head and frowned. "She thinks it's all too sudden."

"You don't think so?"

"Yes and no." The bard combed her bangs back for a beat. "It's confusing, Andra."

"Then I would say it is too sudden." The blacksmith stopped in front of her closed smithing hut. She turned to her sister. "You remember when I told you not to have sex with Ephiny before you were ready?"

"Andra-"

"Come on," the blacksmith urged. "You know what I told you then. This is a similar situation but this time it's somebody you know you really loved at one time, Gabrielle. You know this relationship you value highly and screwing up will be costly."

Gabrielle leaned her head against her staff. "I do know." She raised her left hand and held her palm up. "I just... I don't know how to explain it, Andra. Xena was mostly my world when I was young. Then we were forced apart, and later I thought she was killed by the Romans." She searched Andra's understanding eyes. "Now she's back, and I worry that I may not get a chance to be with her. I don't want to regret not taking a chance before it's too late."

Andra grasped her sister's good shoulder. "I know, Gabrielle. But if it's meant to be, and you move at the wrong time then it could really mess things up."

The bard lifted her hand higher and gripped Andra's arm. "How would I even know?"

"You'll know... and Xena will know too." Andra squeezed the small shoulder in her hand. "Come on." She let go and pushed open the thatch door to her forge.

Gabrielle hoped her sister was right and that she had the strength to be patient. She also prayed that she would even be blessed to have the time to wait after the battle. She didn't dare bring up that aspect with Andra.

A half of a candlemark later, Andra, Gabrielle, and Faolan were making their way to one of the many sparring fields, which were quiet at this time of night. Faolan sat down by the edge of the field and stood guard over his friend's staff. The moon gave enough light for them, and Andra handed over her hammer to the bard. Gabrielle instantly felt the pain erupt in her injured shoulder, but she didn't dare show it. She needed to be strong.

"Now hold it like this." Andra lifted the bard's arms correctly so that the double-faced hammer was diagonal across the bard's body. "The hammer's head is made of pure iron," she explained. "It's heavy and dense so it'll do the most damage when correctly swung with both hands."

Gabrielle hefted the hammer that would be her main weapon tomorrow. She became use to the weight, and she realized that her and Andra were luckily the same height. The hammer's shaft was the right length as a result.

"When you go to do a wide swing," Andra instructed, "you must let your top hand slide down the shaft to your lower hand." She came behind the bard and tapped Gabrielle's right foot. "You probably want your right foot more forward than your left as you go to swing."

"If I'm right handed," Gabrielle countered.

"Exactly." Andra came to the bard's side. "If you do a horizontal swing you can manage it with your hands at either end of the hammer. It's more for closer proximity or a smaller blow."

Gabrielle met her sister's gaze. "A vertical swing is the most powerful."

"Yes, you put all your body weight into it." Andra folder her arms. "You use a vertical swing to smash your opponent's head or crush their shoulder." She hesitated but explained, "You only use a vertical swing if you're more than sure you'll make the blow. If you miss then you'll be spending time relifting the hammer, and your opponent has time to rush you and wound you... or worse."

"Alright." The queen adjusted her grip on the wood shaft.

"First, just walk around with it and try to lift it higher. Get familiar with the weight and balance."

Gabrielle silently agreed by strolling around the field. She quickly became use to the hammer and found a perfect balance with it. She even started to twist the hammer between her hands and watched the double-face spin in midair. She faced Andra, who was a hundred paces away or so.

The blacksmith approached her sister and ordered, "Start with small horizontal swings."

Gabrielle had thought the same already. She focused on her task to learn the hammer. She started slow with a few swings in front of her and without adjusting her hands. She grew faster and managed to swing left then came back with a right swing.

Andra stepped away because she could tell her sister was preparing to do wider swings.

The queen slid her right hand down to her left and gave a powerful swing. She had her legs nicely spread so that she was well planted.

Andra was quite impressed with Gabrielle's ability to adopt the tool to a weapon. She decided not to bother instructions on a vertical swing and just let Gabrielle figure it out. "Do a few vertical swings."

Gabrielle was efficient in making the adjustment to do small, quick vertical swings that she could easily recover from. She repeated them then intermixed them with several small horizontal swings.

The blacksmith grinned and felt much better about the battle than she did earlier.

The bard felt that incredible burn in her arms and injured shoulder. But it only encouraged her to try harder because that was how Eponin taught her. She was fully focused on her footing, body's balance, and her swings' angles.

Andra now stepped up to her sister and held up her hands. "Here's your target."

Gabrielle abruptly stopped and held the hammer up in the air to the right of her head. The sweat coated her skin and made her shine in the moonlight. Her green eyes were stormy, and her bangs were damp against her brow.

Andra gave a smirk and teased, "Come on, little sister."

Gabrielle moved quickly and did several vertical swings.

Andra was fast and agile despite most would think otherwise. She easily dodged the swings, but kept her sister plenty busy. She ducked a few times or jumped aside from a small vertical swing. She then realized Gabrielle was gearing up for a full vertical swing. She had wide eyes and managed to jump out of the way just in time.

The blacksmith's hammer loudly slammed into the ground. For a moment it remained there then it was lifted to reveal blades of glass stuck to the face. The earth was left with an obvious crater.

Andra stared down at the dent and peered up at Gabrielle. "Nice."

Gabrielle let the hammer's head sit on the ground, and she balanced the handle.

Andra came over to her sister. "There's just one thing you need to keep in mind."

The bard tilted her head, which meant she was listening.

"If that automaton gets a hold of my hammer then it'll be a serious problem." Andra pointed at the tool. "It's a great weapon for you, but for her it's a lethal weapon. If she has the strength that they claim then wielding that will be like you wielding your staff. It'll be light, and she'll adopt to it in a beat."

Gabrielle hadn't considered that aspect, but she appreciated Andra's point. "I think I'm going to practice some more."

Andra imagined that Gabrielle not only wanted to practice but work off some nervous energy.

"You should get some more rest," the queen insisted.

The blacksmith nodded yet asked, "Will you?" After her sister shook her head, she sighed and offered, "Try to at least sit and relax before everything happens... you know breathe and eat."

Gabrielle half grinned and promised, "I will."

Andra stepped closer and leaned over to place a quick kiss to her sister's cheek. "I'll see you later." She then strolled off and headed back to her hut for some more sleep. She calculated it'd be four to three candlemarks before dawn.

The queen watched her sister go then switched her attention to the wolf. "So, do I look good with a blacksmith's hammer, Fao?"

The wolf whined then peered down at the staff beside him.

Gabrielle glimpsed at the hammer then at her staff. "I think I prefer my staff too." She picked up the smithing tool and continued to practice some more until she felt it'd be too much on her shoulder. She only practiced for another half of candlemark then decided it was best to get ready for later.

Gabrielle first scooped up her staff, then she and Faolan hurried back into the village. She went to the stables and found Torqueo, who had been peacefully sleeping. He whined at Gabrielle for waking him up.

"Sorry, boy. We need to make a quick ride to the old ruins." Gabrielle propped her staff and the hammer against the stall wall. She then hastened to tack up her horse. She then managed to lash down the hammer to Torqueo's side. She then had to tie her staff down too.

Faolan moved out of the way when his friend and that silly horse came out of the stable. He backed away when Gabrielle mounted the chestnut stallion.

Torqueo shook his head, which caused his mane to tussle. He followed the signals to head to the gates, and he went at a fast walk. He wasn't signaled to stop until just near the gates.

"My queen, where to?" a guard inquired.

"I'm headed to the ruins. I won't be long," she assured.

"Estimated time?" the guard queried.

Gabrielle considered it then replied, "Give me two candlemarks at the max."

The guard nodded and went to the door. She hauled the huge door open and waited for the queen and wolf to pass. She then shut the door.

"How long?" another guard hollered.

"Two candlemarks," the ground guard called back up.

The guard on the wall cupped her hands over her mouth. She gave a special, coded bird call towards the woods. She heard the distant hoof beats through the woods that she knew were the queen's. After a beat, she received a confirming bird call back.

Faolan ran swiftly along side the horse. He easily kept stride, but briefly peered up at the trees when a bird call passed over his head. With his excellent night vision, he made out the patrol Amazon neatly tucked in the trees.

Gabrielle kept Torqueo at a full trot through the dense woodland. The cool air helped calm her warmed body from the earlier practice. And as she rode through the woods, she listened to the distinct bird calls that floated above her. They seemed to follow her all the way through the woods. She could easily translate them after spending so many seasons learning them. All the patrol Amazons were being instructed to keep on eye on her so no mishaps would happen tonight.

The Amazon Queen halted Torqueo just on the outskirts of the forest. In the background there was a continued echo of bird calls so she patiently waited. Not far ahead were the ruins and beyond that was the gorge to the Axius River. It would be in this open land that they would fight the automaton tomorrow.

Just behind Gabrielle the trees rustled then three Amazons appeared on foot from the darkness of the woods. One Amazons peered up and nodded at the queen.

The bard tapped Torqueo's side then continued her journey to the ruins.

Faolan went ahead of Gabrielle and kept check on any signs of danger.

The three Amazons flanked the queen's horse and kept guard too.

Gabrielle slowed her stallion even more once they entered the ruins. She stopped Torqueo then dismounted with ease. She quickly unlashed the heavy hammer.

Torqueo let out an huge sigh of relief now that the extra weight was off him.

Gabrielle grinned and patted her horse's side. She now surveyed the ruins for the right spot to hide her weapon. She then found the spot. It was two fallen pillars that were close together and made a tiny alcove. She squatted down and tucked the smithing tool down into the dark hole for the battle tomorrow.

Torqueo tossed his head when Gabrielle came back to him. His reins were taken, and he was guided through the ruins carefully.

The bard decided to walk back to the woods so that she could refresh her memory about this location. She didn't often come here.

The three Amazons kept to Gabrielle's side and visually scanned for any danger.

Faolan had his head low, and he sniffed the ground.

"These ruins are haunted," an Amazon dared.

Gabrielle wrapped her left hand in Torqueo's reins. "They say this use to be a temple here many, many generations ago."

"A temple to a Titan," a different Amazon suggested. "Those were the only temples then."

"But how did it fall?" the first Amazon argued.

"It fell when the Titan fell."

The queen shook her head and asked, "What makes it haunted?"

"You have not heard, my queen?"

The queen gave a doubtful look to the Amazon. "Would I ask otherwise?"

The Amazon flushed but hastily decided to answer the earlier question. "Well, some kids have snuck here late at night. They come racing back to the village though in no time flat."

"Why?"

"They claim they hear voices." The Amazon walked closer to the queen. "Oddly, they keep insisting it's only women's voices they hear."

"It's probably the wind," an Amazon argued.

"It's actually a bit of a game," the third Amazon finally spoke. "You get a handful of Amazon kids, and they start teasing each other about coming out here. Some will claim they've spent a night out here, but they never really have done so. But the two or four Amazons that have never been out here are told to spend the night."

"Oh sweet Artemis," Gabrielle muttered. She glad she was never young enough for that unofficial right of caste.

"So the kids will all come out here and leave the few that claim they can spend the night." The Amazon now chuckled and showed a bright grin in the darkness. "They never make it that long. They'll run back into the forest screaming their feathers off, and the other kids will be waiting to get a laugh."

"Patrol always ends up taking them back to the village to their mothers."

Gabrielle shook her head and chuckled. "That sounds about normal for these kids." She then came to a stop on the edge of the ruins and turned back to them. She studied the fallen pillars and partial walls that were left. The only true remains that showed some previous life was the foundation.

"I wonder if it was really a Titan?" an Amazon murmured.

"Perhaps if you stay tonight, Thira then you'll find out."

The Amazon, Thira, shot a scowl at her Amazon sister. "Only if you join me, Helle."

Helle gave a deep laugh. "I have patrol duty myself."

"Sissy feathers," Thira shot back.

The queen hastily held up her hand. "Alright, Amazon kids."

Thira chuckled and nodded. "Sorry, my queen."

Helle cleared her throat and went more formal into her role.

The third Amazon, Leda, moved away from the group and seemed to be focused on something.

Faolan sharply lifted his head at the sound.

"Do you hear that?" Leda whispered.

"Come on, Leda," Helle insisted. "The breeze just picked up."

"No, I hear it too." Gabrielle moved over to Leda and brought Torqueo with her.

Torqueo whined in protest and became skittish.

"It's okay, boy." Gabrielle reached for her stallion and tried to sooth him.

Helle and Thira had moved closer to Leda. They grew tense and nervous as some distant sound gradually grew louder.

Gabrielle stopped petting Torqueo's nose and now scanned the temple ruins before her. She thought she should be scared like her sisters, yet she was quite opposite about it. She felt more at ease than anything.

"I hear it now too," Helle murmured. "It is a woman's voice."

"Women's," Leda corrected.

Thira reached back for her sword hilt. "It could also be a trick."

Gabrielle glanced at the tense Amazons and gently ordered, "Steady." She shifted closer to Faolan, who was watching the ruins for something. "Do you know what it is, Faolan?" She really wished the wolf could talk at this point.

The wolf had his fur up, but he wasn't snarling. He then stiffened once a particular voice grew louder than the rest.

"Γαîα... Γαîα... Γαîα," the voice spoke louder.

"What in Artemis's name does that mean?" Helle nervously demanded.

The Amazon Queen slotted her eyes and concentrated on the voice better.

"Γαîα... Αμαζόνες... Ἄρτεμις..."

Gabrielle realized she'd heard similar tones sometime just recently. Then it struck her that the tones of the words were very similar to the song that Xena sung tonight. "It's some ancient language," she explained.

"My queen, I don't think we should wait around to see who owns that voice," Thira suggested.

"Γαβριήλα... Γαβριήλα... Γαβριήλα."

The queen dropped Torqueo's reins and whispered, "That's my name in ancient Greek." She recalled when Xena use to call her that as kids. Xena had a fascination with ancient Greek words and writing for some reason and had committed many candlemarks to learning it, and as a result Gabrielle had picked up a few things too.

"My queen," Thira urged, "ruins that are calling your ancient Greek name aren't exactly the safest spot."

"No wait." Gabrielle held up her hand at them. "Just stay here."

"My queen," Helle fought, but she felt like her feet were to heavy to move.

"Γαβριήλα," the woman called through the ruins.

"Gavrila," the bard translated. That was her name in true Greek form as Xena taught her. She stepped up onto the sound foundation of the ruins, and she turned in a full circle.

"Γαβριήλα," the feminine voice rode the breeze all around the ruins.

"Has she lost her feathers?" Helle questioned. "And why can't I move my feet?"

"I don't know," Thira was trying to lifted her right leg but it seemed impossible and like some invisible counter weight held her still.

"Look." Leda directed at the queen. "By Artemis..."

Tree roots had sprouted from the ground and were rapidly snaking towards the temple's remaining foundation.

"My queen, watch out!" Helle hollered.

Gabrielle tensed at seeing the countless tree roots that came towards her in unison. She then glanced over at her Amazons but lowered her gaze to Faolan.

Faolan could move, but he would not interfere here. He gave a low howl to his friend.

"Γαβριήλα." The voice had grown quite distinct and was directly behind the bard.

The bard spun around and lifted her hands in normal defense manner. She saw nobody but then realized the tree roots were piling up a few paces from her feet. She stepped back once and wondered if this was a mistake.

The roots were rapidly bonding and twining upwards into a shape. They grew higher and distinctly started to shape into human form.

"By the gods," the bard murmured. She lowered her hands when the roots shaped a woman's face. She drew in her eyebrows when the leaves grew in the eye sockets to represent green eyes. Then lips were formed by the blooming of petite red flowers.

"What is that?" Helle demanded. "My queen, get away!"

"It's a woman," Leda murmured in awe.

The woman constructed from roots glided across the foundation and approached the weary Amazon Queen. The roots shifted one by one to help the figure walk on the foundation.

"Who are you?" Gabrielle asked.

"Είμαι Γαîα."

The bard shook her head then fought, "I can't understand ancient Greek."

"Get away from there!" Thira's voice echoed through the ruins.

Gabrielle glanced in worry at her Amazons. She didn't sense any threat from this mysterious creature or woman. She just wasn't exactly sure.

The feminine creature held up her hands in spread open her vine fingers. She patiently waited.

The Amazon Queen hesitated, but she slowly lifted her hands.

"She has lost her feathers," Helle claimed when the queen's hands clasped the creature's.

Gabrielle suddenly was jolted by something, and she shut her eyes. She opened them but had to blink a few times because it felt like she'd just directly looked into the sun. Slowly her focus came back and there before her stood a very tall woman that had be taller than Xena.

The woman wore forest green leathers and her top mimicked leaves. Her hair was midnight black but it seemed to flash green in the sunlight around them. Then her eyes were such a beautiful shade of green that Gabrielle saw the most radiant forest captured within them.

Suddenly Gabrielle realized she was no longer in the ruins but in some temple. It wasn't night but day, and a stream of sunlight poured through the opening in the ceiling above them. She focused back on the woman, who she held hands with still. She almost let go but she was denied.

"Don't let go or else this'll be lost." The woman had a deep and magical tone.

The bard found her voice finally and nervously asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Gaia, Queen Gabrielle."

The bard hastily put the pieces together and stated, "This was your temple."

"It is still my temple," the Titan argued. "But you must listen now because I do not have much time here."

Thira shook her head again after the queen spoke in that ancient Greek tongue.

"She's in some trance," Leda hypothesized.

"They're both talking to each other too," Helle concluded.

"I wish I knew what they were saying," Leda murmured.

Gaia glanced off to her right and stared at the wall or at least it seemed like a wall. She could see past the illusion she'd created for Gabrielle, and she saw the worried Amazons. "Your Amazons do not understand what is happening." She turned back to the small queen.

"I'm not exactly sure I do," Gabrielle argued.

Gaia revealed a grin but became more serious. "Tomorrow you face a great threat against something the gods have created."

"The automaton," the queen argued.

"Yes." Gaia waited a beat then honestly stated, "You are right to be concerned about your death." She squeezed the bard's hands tighter. "Tomorrow may be your last day to reign, but it will be your finest."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and whispered, "I can accept that." She opened her eyes again and hoarsely asked, "But why are you here? Not to tell me just about my fate."

"No, there are things you must understand before the battle." Gaia lowered her head closer. "The automaton has a far better destiny than what the gods have designed for her."

"How do you know?"

The Titan chuckled and explained, "She has the soul of an original Amazon, and it is her soul that has allowed her to survive this far." She caught Gabrielle's confusion so she quickly explained. "She was seven of nine test subjects. All eight could not handle Hephaestus and Ares's testing, but she survived it because of her Amazon spirit. Ares and Hephaestus believe they succeeded with her because they'd correctly fine tuned the metals. However they're discovering that their experiment had numerous flaws, and they cannot balance the metals to work properly."

"Then the automatons that Ares promised Draco don't even exist?"

"Exactly." Gaia smiled at the queen's quick perception. "But it still leaves my Amazon in the middle of this mess that these gods have created."

"How can we free her?"

"Bring her here." Gaia studied the bard's rich green eyes that matched her own. "Here at my temple the spirits of the original Amazons still live. She will be reunited with her soul that the gods took from her."

Gabrielle nodded her agreement and promised, "We'll free her."

"I know you will." Gaia sadly smiled. "I must go before I am found."

"How are you here if you're trapped in the underworld?"

The Titan softly laughed and reminded, "The Titans were here first, and we will be here long after the gods have died off. It is the Titans that the humans need and once that it realized then we'll ascend the underworld. Until then, we have our ways to still momentarily ascend the underworld."

The bard had a faint grin at this foretelling, but she still had a question. She quickly asked, "Is it true about Xena, Yakut, and me? That we have souls from the first Amazons?"

"Yes," the Titan softly answered, "and you must heed your priestess's wise words." She then suddenly straightened up as if sensing some threat. She focused back on the bard. "I must return to the underworld."

Gabrielle noticed how it was growing dark inside of the temple and the walls were beginning to melt. She felt like ducking, but it had to be an illusion because there were no sounds.

"Live your destiny and fight tomorrow with your soul, Gavrila." Gaia now released hands. She morphed back into the root and vine creature that she'd been earlier. Suddenly the roots died and the breeze intensified then she burst into millions of brown pieces.

Gabrielle's senses had been overridden, and she collapsed to the foundation in an unconscious heap.

"Queen Gabrielle!" Helle screamed. She suddenly felt the weight gone, and she sprinted for the queen.

Leda and Thira raced behind and jumped up onto the foundation behind Helle.

Helle fell to her knees beside the unmoving queen. "My queen?" She touched queen's warm cheeks, and she was relieved to see her breathing still.

Faolan had appeared from no where. He hastily licked Gabrielle's exposed cheek and whined.

"Fao," the queen grumbled.

Faolan wagged his tail and proceeded to lick his friend more on the cheek.

"Oh come on."

Helle sighed in relief then helped the queen sit up finally. "Are you okay?"

Thira squatted down next to the queen. "You really scared us there."

"Yea, you were talking weird," Helle informed.

Gabrielle touched her pounding forehead. "Talking weird?"

"You spoke in that ancient tongue," Leda explained from her hovering spot behind the group. "What was that?"

The queen massaged her head and hoped it would rid of the headache, but she doubted it. "You didn't see her?"

"Oh we saw her... or it... whatever it was." Helle now helped the queen get to her feet.

"You didn't see the temple?" The bard watched her Amazons exchange looks. "Oh great." She pushed her bangs back. "It all must have been an illusion."

"Or you're delusional," Helle quipped. She suddenly hissed when Thira elbowed her.

"It's okay," Gabrielle insisted. She glanced past her Amazons and noted Torqueo waiting for her. "Let's get back to the village."

Leda helped the queen get off the foundation and started back to the horse. "What was that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," the bard swore.

Leda shrugged and adjusted the queen's arm across her shoulders. She tilted her head to the side to get a good look at the queen's profile. "Try me."

Gabrielle felt her strength returning as she made each step. "It was Gaia." She grumbled and stated, "I know I probably lost my feathers."

"I think you lost them some time ago," Helle teased.

"Do you want patrol duty on the omega shift for a moon, Helle?"

Helle nervously smiled at the queen. "Uh no, not really."

"I believe you, my queen," Leda softly spoke up.

"Suck up," Helle needled.

Thira again elbowed Helle to get her to quit.

"Are you related to Solari?" Gabrielle directed her question to Helle.

Helle chuckled and replied, "You would think so."

The bard now separated from Leda. "I'm okay now. Thank you."

Torqueo flicked his tail when Gabrielle came to him.

"You stayed," the bard murmured to the horse, "thank you." She took the reins and set them over his head. She then proceeded to get into the saddle. "Fao?"

The white wolf appeared out of the darkness and showed he was ready to go too.

Gabrielle stole one last glance at the ruins of the ancient temple. She clicked her tongue once at Torqueo then headed back to the woods.

None of the Amazons spoke anymore, and they each thought about what they'd seen and heard. Gabrielle especially considered whether her meeting with the mother of Earth was real or not. She couldn't write it off though because her Amazons did see Gaia in the form of roots and vines. She also debated what the likely hood was of the Amazon Nation being built relatively close to these ancient ruins. It could not have been by happenstance in her opinion.

The three patrol Amazons eventually broke away from their queen once they were deep enough in the forest. Gabrielle made sure to thank them, then she tapped Torqueo into a gallop for the Nation. Faolan also picked up his pace and hurried after the horse and rider. Once she made it through the gate's door, she was greeted by Commander Kaylee and Officer Galatea.

Gabrielle swung her feet out of the stirrups and landed down on the ground.

"My queen, Officer Rufina is going to meet the Conqueror's hipparchis to make the exchange."

The queen considered the news then stated, "I will go with her. Where is Rufina?"

The stratègos almost replied, but she heard the movements behind her. She had her answer coming towards them.

Gabrielle pulled Torqueo's reins from over his head. She came closer to the stratègos and polemarchos. She spotted Officer Rufina in the lead of fifty Amazon warriors. "Is this everybody, ilarchès?"

The ilarchès, Rufina, bowed to the queen then straightened up. "Yes, we're prepared to retrieve the horses from the Conqueror."

"Excellent. I'll be joining you." Gabrielle saw the ilarchès well contained surprise. "We best not be late." She handed her reins to Officer Galatea. "Can you take care of Torqueo?" She made sure to get her staff too.

"Of course." The polemarchos took the horse's reins.

The ilarchès accompanied the queen's free side that wasn't taken by the wolf. "Let's move, Amazons." She started for the open door and filed out of it.

Once the party was gone, the polemarchos looked to Commander Kaylee. "Is it me or did the queen seem a little weird?"

"We're Amazon officers. 'Weird' is apart of the job," the stratègos remarked.

Galatea grunted because she agreed. She then gently tugged on Torqueo's reins. "Come on, boy." She led him away to the stables.

The stratègos peered up at the guards on the wall. "How are things?"

"Quiet, stratègos," a guard reported. "The calm before the storm."

"I suspect so," Kaylee murmured. She walked away and muttered, "Time for some of my special wine." And she really did need a kick to be ready in a few candlemarks to battle beside the Conqueror. There was not telling what Helios's morning would bring to the Amazon Nation.

**To be continued.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 20**

The Conqueror glanced over the message in the firelight that came from her stratègos, and she grinned. She hastily rolled up the message then handed it to Bastien. "Are the vincentes in place?"

"Yes, my liege." Bastien put his hands behind his back. "They will begin to unpack and assemble as soon as they arrive in the marked location."

"Good." The Conqueror then ordered. "Get Argo ready for me. I'm going to rouse the hippeis for battle."

The chiliarchès was excited, and he didn't hesitate to move through the campfire lit area.

The Conqueror hunted down Officer Nikko, who had recently returned from delivering the horses to the Amazon Nation. She found him already preparing the fifty hoplites that would riding today.

The hipparchis, Nikko, turned at hearing the familiar movements of his leader. "We're tacking the horses now, my liege."

The Conqueror nodded, but she motioned for Officer Nikko to step aside with her. She kept her voice low. "Do you understand the plans?"

"Of course, my liege."

"The unit will be in box formation," Xena explained. "I have a feeling Draco may try from behind or the sides."

"We will cover any holes," Nikko swore.

"See that you do. We both know how long it takes to adjust formation."

"That valley is a dangerous spot, my liege." Officer Nikko frowned and shook his head. "It gives Draco the advantage if he's mostly on horseback."

"Only if he's on horseback," the ruler argued. "He won't be for long. We have to hold the line until then."

The hipparchis nodded.

"Let's get started then." The Conqueror noted that Bastien was coming with her golden mare.

The hipparchis ordered the hippeis to mount up. He went to his horse and climbed into the saddle.

The Conqueror easily climbed into the saddle, and she checked her weapons one last time. She had her sword at her back, her chakram on her right side, and she'd planted her ivy dagger down in her right boot. Finally her whip was hooked to the side but front part of the saddle. "Let's fall out."

The hippeis were fully prepared with their shields attached to their backs, their double-edge swords called xiphos, and their spears known as a doru.

The Conqueror started in a trot to warm up the horses. She glimpsed to the east and saw a faint glow had begun already. She clenched her teeth and yelled, "Yah!" She spurred Argo into a full gallop up the valley's incline.

The fifty hippeis cheered and followed suit of their leader. They and the Conqueror rode fast through the forest and came onto the gravel road. They galloped harder and in pairs down the road. They kicked up dust and dirt behind them. Their rumble caused the birds and other animals to scatter in fear.

Bastien was left to get the hoplites on march. He already had them in formation by the time the Conqueror left. He then hollered orders for the march to the battlefield, which was located slightly south of the Amazon Nation. Soon enough, he marched the hoplite army down the same road that the Conqueror had ridden down.

The Conqueror and the hippeis rode to the Amazon Nation and made it just as Helios kissed the horizon. She ordered the hippeis to take a momentary break along the border while she galloped in to check on the Amazons. She was pleasantly surprised to only have to go halfway into the forest before she halted Argo.

Argo whined in worry, but she settled down after Xena patted her. She breathed heavily at the countless horses that weaved through the forest towards them.

At the head of the large force of horseback Amazons was the queen and the stratègos. Queen Gabrielle called for the Amazon force to stop, and she and Commander Kaylee quickly approached the Conqueror.

The Conqueror steadied her mare as she noticed the Centaurs who were intermixed with the Amazons. She grinned to herself then focused on the nearby queen and stratègos. "I see the exchange went well."

"It did," Gabrielle replied. "The stratègos will accompany you to Draco's camp. I and my ilarchès will get the Amazons and Centaurs to their appropriate positions."

Xena nodded. She sensed something different about Gabrielle than last night. She wouldn't have time to question it, but she inquired, "What of the automaton?"

"I'll draw her out," Gabrielle replied. "We have everything prepared to deal with her."

"By the ruins, right?" The Conqueror tested.

The bard slotted her eyes because it almost sounded like Xena was up to something. "Yes. Hercules, Iolaus, Yakut, and handful of Amazons are waiting there for the trap." She didn't mention that Faolan was with them too.

The Conqueror nodded. "Be careful, Gabrielle."

The queen gave a sad smile and replied, "As much as I can be." She turned to her stratègos. "You better go. Be safe, Kaylee."

The stratègos touched the queen's knee. "You too, sister." She looked back at the line of Amazon riders and gave a sharp whistle. She waited until the twenty Amazons joined them.

Commander Kaylee ordered the Amazon unit to ride through the woods.

The Conqueror remained with the queen for a moment. "You're sure about this, Gabrielle? You can still-"

"Xena, I won't." Gabrielle searched her friend's concerned features.

The Conqueror sighed, but she nodded. "I know." She didn't want to leave Gabrielle to fight the automaton on her own, but she also had a feeling that Seven would be ordered to take Gabrielle hostage. A dead hostage would be no good so Xena was counting on that to be the case. "I'll see you down there."

"You will," the bard promised.

The Conqueror steered Argo around then tapped the mare's sides. She took off at a fast gallop so she could catch up.

Gabrielle twisted in her saddle and repeated the same whistle that Commander Kaylee had used. She waited for the Amazons to join her.

Back on the lonely road to the Amazon Nation, Bastien hurried the hoplites to march faster. He hated to be late to any date on the battlefield. Nor would it bolster well with his leader either. He caught sight of the sun just over the horizon, but he was in luck. The Amazon forest was just ahead so he steered the army off the road and into the woods.

The Greek Army loudly marched through the woods and chased off the wild life. The army began to glow in the early morning sun thanks to their bright armor. Soon the army came to the edge of a hill, and Bastien halted the unit.

Bastien turned back to the unit and called out to the subordinate officers in the army. They were known as the hekatontarchès or rather the officer of a hundred.

Each hekatontarchès listened to their orders and called out to their unit to split from the army.

Bastien then faced the valley and commanded for them to march downward. He listened to the beat of the hoplite's sandals against the ground. He adjusted his shield on his back, which proudly displayed the capital alpha symbol in red and black.

The Greek Army entered the quiet valley that was small and snug. On either side were also hills but straight ahead the land stayed flat and wide open. It would be the direction that Draco would most likely come from if the Conqueror led them here correctly.

The chiliarchès inhaled deeply and yelled, "Hekatontarchès, begin unit formation!"

The fifteen hekatontarchès barked out orders for their unit of a hundred hoplites to make formation.

Bastien stood in the middle of the valley, and he turned in a circle to watch the units assemble into long lines. He wished there were sixteen units instead of fifteen, but this was suffice just fine. Bastien then heard fifteen reports back from the hekatontarchès that their unit was formed.

"Hekatontarchès, tighten formation!" the chiliarchès hollered through the valley.

The unit leaders called their line to walk backwards carefully until they met another line.

Bastien grinned as the back stepping hoplite lines came closer and closer to him from every side. He had to admit that the Conqueror had a brilliant formation idea to do this. He just hoped it would hold until Borias arrived with the other half of the army.

Bastien found himself left with very little space as hoplites' backs were all around him. He called, "Halt!" Now he needed to test and make sure the units understood their position in the overall formation. He called, "East hoplites!"

The hoplites that faced the eastern side of the valley hooted.

"West hoplites!"

The hoplites, who had their backs to the east hoplites all hooted back in response.

"North hoplites!" Bastien hollered. He heard the hoots from behind his back. He then called, "South hoplites." He grinned as the south hoplite lines in front of him hooted. He was about to give more orders, but he stopped upon a hoplite's yell.

"The Amazon Queen, chiliarchès!" a northern hoplite called at the front of the line. He pointed with his spear at the mounted Amazon the crest of the hill.

Bastien quickly turned around and spotted the queen on the top of the hill.

Queen Gabrielle kept Torqueo on the top of the ridge. She studied how the hoplite army had made a square formation in the middle of the valley. She counted fifteen lines, and each line faced a certain direction. But there were only three lines that faced in her norther direction, and she suspected that the army anticipated less of an attack on the north side since the enemy would be coming from the south.

Gabrielle saw that Bastien was aware of her. She raised her staff at him to confirm her Nation and the Centaurs were here.

Bastien unsheathed his xiphos and raised it in acknowledgment.

The Amazon Queen lowered her staff then gazed through the opening of valley to the barren lands beyond. She hoped Xena was making out okay with Draco. She clicked her tongue at Torqueo and entered back into the woods where her Amazons waited for battle.

Gabrielle kept Torqueo at a slow pace back to the Amazon and Centaurs. She was deep in thought and even memories of her life thus far. She couldn't believe all that she'd survived, and now it may have amounted to this final, great battle. In some way, she felt as if her life had come full circle oddly. The Amazons were her family today, she was protecting them against raiders, the outcome could alter her life greatly, and once more Xena was at her side. This time though it was different because Gabrielle was an Amazon Queen, and she was a trained warrior. This time Xena was the greatest and most respected warrior known throughout Greece, and she was a ruler. This time the results wouldn't just be a shaken village, but it could shape history for many nations. Today, Gabrielle knew she would be apart of that history that would be talked about for generations.

Queen Gabrielle pulled from her thoughts once she heard the commotion of her Amazons and the Centaurs just ahead. She surveyed the forces that lined before her, and she felt the greatest strength behind her. She didn't become arrogant, but she became confident and moved by her Amazons' loyalty and by the Centaurs' dedication. Today, Gabrielle wasn't a little girl from Potidaea; she was the Amazon Queen of a great nation that would never falter and never die.

Officer Rufina trotted her horse out to the queen, who remained several hundred paces away from the line. "The armies are ready, my queen."

Gabrielle shifted in her saddle, but she studied the ilarchès carefully. "It won't be long before the Conqueror and Commander Kaylee show up."

The ilarchès inclined her head slightly.

"I'm going to speak to everybody." The bard tapped her stallion's sides and urged him to go the line.

Officer Rufina followed, and she noted that Tyldus appeared and joined them.

"The Centaurs are ready, Gabrielle."

The queen sadly smiled at the Centaur leader. "I believe we all are."

Tyldus somewhat sighed but encouraged, "The odds are against him."

Gabrielle knew the odds were good for her Nation, but they were not good for her personally. She shifted the reins in her hands but looked at Officer Rufina. "The scouts will send word when the Conqueror arrives?"

"Yes, my queen."

The bard nodded then switched back to Tyldus. "Do you mind if I have a word with the armies?"

Tyldus was surprised by the request, but he nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." Gabrielle had a faint knot in her stomach start when she tapped Torqueo's sides again. She came closer to the line that made up two armies. She stopped her horse's walk and scanned the countless faces of men and women of Amazonian and Centaur race. She noticed how everybody went silent merely because of her close proximity so she took a deep breath.

"Amazons... Centaurs... look to your right and to your left," Gabrielle called out. "You will find either a Centaur or an Amazon close to if not next to you. This is the first time in unknown generations that the Amazons and Centaurs have stood side by side in arms and not against arms. Today marks a new day when the Nation is no longer comprised of just sisters... today we have brothers. Our two Nations face a tremendous threat, and yet it is this threat that has developed our first bond."

Gabrielle paused and watched everybody's faces and expressions. "By the end of this battle, many of you will be alive because your former enemy stopped a blade or a spear, for you. Find out his or her name because you will never forget their face."

Tyldus stood behind the Amazon Queen, but he had a view of the Amazons and Centaurs. He slightly bowed his head at Gabrielle's honest and true words.

Queen Gabrielle waited a beat and let her words soak deeper. She then continued her speech. "Today we do not fight as the Amazons, as the Centaurs, or even as the Greek Army. We fight as the Greater Good to stop a force from destroying our lives, our families, our homes... our beliefs and our Nations." She carefully watched the rise of determination from the warriors. She gripped her staff tighter then hollered, "We are joined by a common belief and a common right. We fight for our honor and our freedom!" She suddenly raised her staff to the bright blue sky that rested beyond the tree tops.

Then the surge of yells and cheers resounded through the woods that was a mix Centaur and Amazon. The warriors raised their blades or spears to the sky too and cried out for freedom and honor. The tidal wave of hollers rippled through the woods and rolled down to the valley where the Greek Army waited.

Bastien, the chiliarchès, turned to the north from where the yells arose. He slightly grinned and hollered, "What say you, hoplite?"

"To Greece!" called back one hoplite.

Then another chimed in, "To freedom!"

Bastien inhaled until his chest was full. "What say you, hoplites!?"

The Greek Army clapped their spears against their shields in unison, raised them up, and cried out, "To Greece! To freedom!" They then all began to cry out in cheers to show how charged they were for battle. Their mighty cries flowed up the valley and spread out into the woods.

Queen Gabrielle still held her staff high up. Now she was fully encircled by the roar from the Amazons, Centaurs, and the Greek Army. She kept her staff high for another few beats, then she lowered it, which seemed to slowly cease the mighty cries of the Nations. She took a deep breath then slowly released it as if she felt everything come into alignment.

"Chiliarchès, to the south!" a hoplite hollered. He was in the front line, and he pointed his doru at the dust cloud that rode closer to them. "They are coming!"

Bastien had turned to the south, and he indeed witnessed a low cloud of dust coming their way. He noticed it was growing larger. He turned back to the north and ordered, "Warn the Amazons and Centaurs!"

A hoplite, who had been selected for the task, he had two doru's. He stepped out of the front line, rammed his left spear down into the ground, and he hefted his right. He took a deep breath then took five running steps and hurled the spear up the valley.

The spear sailed up the slope of the valley and through the trees for several hundred paces. Finally it pierced a tree and made a loud vibration. From up in the tree, an Amazon peered down at it and understood the signal. She turned on the branch and cupped her mouth with her hands.

Queen Gabrielle twisted her head to the right when the bird call came to her.

Tyldus and Officer Rufina hurried to the queen's side.

"They're coming," Tyldus mentioned.

The bard nodded but turned to her ilarchès. "Wait for the next signal."

"Of course." Officer Rufina nodded. "Be careful, my queen."

"You too, Rufina." Gabrielle then tapped Torqueo's sides, and she and Tyldus hurried through the village to the valley's edge. They remained hidden, yet they could easily make out the view of the valley and out of the mouth of the valley.

Bastien gauged that the Conqueror and her party would arrive any moment. The cloud had grown larger and wider, which most likely meant that Draco was chasing after them as planned. He decided it was best to prepare the army. "Hoplites, ready your aspis!"

The fifteen hekatontarchès echoed Bastien's order. Simultaneously the hoplites hooted and moved their shields forward.

"Hoplites, ready your doru!"

Again each hekatontarchès repeated the chiliarchès order. The hoplites lowered their spears, but it was the southern lines that sharpened their sights on the approaching battle.

Bastien called out, "You may break your doru. Your xiphos may go dull from your kills. But you will not drop your aspis." He paused then cried out, "If you shall drop then you will be proudly carried home upon your aspis!"

Queen Gabrielle clearly heard the chiliarchès quick speech come up the valley. She lifted her eyes from the Greek Army and locked on the now apparent chase. "By the gods," she murmured, and she grew tense.

The Conqueror felt them before she saw them so she twisted in her saddle as best as possible. She freed her right hand and caught the whistling arrow near her. She threw it to the ground and gazed over at Commander Kaylee.

"This wasn't what we had in mind," the stratègos hollered. She kept low and against her horse. She couldn't spur her horse to go any faster, but they tried anyway.

"You wanted to burn their camp," the Conqueror yelled back. "I believe that qualifies as reckless."

Commander Kaylee smirked and chided, "I didn't realize you thought of me as reckless."

Xena evilly laughed and called, "Poor choice of words. It was clearly an understatement." She then quickly leaned to her right and caught an arrow that almost struck the stratègos.

"Thanks," Kaylee commented.

The ruler tossed it aside, and she tried to urge Argo faster. "We're almost there!" She indicated the valley's mouth just ahead.

Commander Kaylee looked back over her shoulder and saw the perusing army that was very pissed. She'd come up with the idea, on the ride to Draco's camp, to use the Conqueror's burning technique. Luckily the Amazons she'd selected to ride in the party had arrows and flint stones. So upon arriving at Draco's camp, she promptly ordered her Amazons to set fire to the camp.

Draco's army was mostly mobilized except for the soldiers needing to mount their steads. They'd done so quickly once the fire began, and Draco hotly yelled for the army to give chase. He'd mounted his warhorse and led the frantic chase after the Conqueror and Amazons. He was furious and further commanded his horseback archers to fire on the Conqueror and Amazons during the chase.

Now the mixed party of Amazons and hoplites were hightailing it back to the valley in hopes to survive. Behind them were hundreds and hundreds of soldiers that rode on horseback. Draco's soldiers were yelling and cursing the hoplites and Amazons and promised to kill them all once they caught them. The Conqueror also imagined that Draco's foot soldiers would follow behind and later try to penetrate the battlefield. She was at least counting on it.

The warlord rode at the front of the line. Through the chaos, he now spotted the small Greek Army nestled in the valley just past the mouth. He had his sword out and called out to his second in command. "Destroy the Greek Army!" He anticipated that the Amazons wouldn't be far either, but by the time they joined the rest of his army would arrive for reinforcement.

"I want the archers to form!" Draco yelled.

The second in command nodded and gave out the order to the riding archers to form. He listened to the repeated order through the subordinates.

"At the entrance of the valley," Draco called, "we are to stop chase!" He listened to his order echo to the rest of the soldiers that galloped behind him.

"They're falling back," Commander Kaylee hollered over the galloping horses.

The Conqueror glanced back at the enemy cavalry. "Not good," she muttered. She returned her attention and saw they were almost to the mouth of the valley.

"Amazons, remember your duty!" Commander Kaylee yelled. She had already instructed them to stay behind the Greek Army on the south side because that would be the weak point of interest for Draco. She and the Conqueror rode into the valley, around the army, and halted their horses behind the army.

Each Amazon unsheathed their sword and tried to settle their horse. The fifty hippeis readied their spears and kept their shields in front of them.

Draco's army came to the mouth of the valley. He was at the head, and he moved his horse a few paces in front of his army. Then he was flanked by his second in command along with a tall, blond woman that stood out against her black horse.

Draco grinned at the Greek Army trapped in the valley. "Why would you pick here, Xena?" He shook his head but looked at Seven. "When the Amazons show, you are to find Queen Gabrielle. I want her taken hostage."

Seven only nodded and looked back at the Greek Army. She scanned around for any signs of Queen Gabrielle, but she didn't see the petite queen.

"If we have her," Draco informed, "then we control the Amazons and the Conqueror." He looked back at the Greek Army. He raised his sword. "Archers, take aim!"

The archers on horseback raised their arrows to the sky at a certain angle. They pulled back their arrows against the string and became steady. They waited for their next order to fire.

The Conqueror slightly became alarmed. "They're going to fire." She was concerned because the Amazons in her party had no way to protect themselves.

The stratègos also caught on and hollered, "Stay low, sisters!"

Bastien suddenly barked, "To your knees and raise your aspis, hoplites!" He too raised his shield and lowered to his right knee.

"Conqueror, take my aspis!" a hoplite called.

The Conqueror held up her hand at the hoplite that tried to break formation to help her. "Stay in formation, hoplite!" She lifted her eyes and saw the rain of arrows that came for them. She released Argo's reins and prepared to catch any arrows that came near her.

Queen Gabrielle watched in horror as the arrows came down upon the Greek Army and her handful of Amazons. "Artemis, please..."

Tyldus moved on his hoofs and shook his head. He was amazed by how many arrows bounced off the bronze shields and no hoplite fell to their death. He then gazed down at the Amazons, who were unprotected.

Gabrielle gripped her staff tightly and resisted the urge to race down the hill. She feared for Xena's life.

The Conqueror bared her teeth and caught the arrows that came close to her body. She listened to Commander Kaylee's blade bounce off arrows in rapid motion. Then she heard the stratègos hiss in pain just after the arrows came to a sudden stop.

Commander Kaylee peered at her right shoulder and cursed the arrow that protruded out.

The Conqueror tossed the arrows in her hand then checked on Kaylee. "You're hit."

"Nothing serious." The Amazon reached up to her shoulder, grabbed the shaft, and snapped it off. She groaned but dropped the broken arrow.

The Conqueror knew there was nothing that could be done right now. She looked over at Bastien. "Signal Vincien to fire at Draco!" She hopped out her saddle and started to run around the army.

"He won't be able to load a vincente in time," Bastien hollered back.

"Just do it!" the Conqueror snapped. After her order, she grabbed for her chakram and picked up speed in her run. She raised her chakram and aimed just as the archer cavalry strung their arrows again.

Commander Kaylee was visually checking on her Amazons. Some had been badly wounded while others survived the first onslaught of arrows. She highly doubted they'd make it through the third round.

The Conqueror gave a powerful warcry that resounded off the hills of the valley. She let her chakram fly with the momentum of her strength behind it. She held her breath and watched the weapon spin through the air and target the archers.

The chakram was blur, but it was distinct in its sound. Just from it's approach alone, the archers lost focus and peered around their bows. They weren't ever prepared for the chakram when it cut through several of their strings and rendered their bows useless. The chakram then bounced off a soldier's leather helmet and came back to its owner.

Draco hissed and looked back at his archers. He counted that half of them lost their bows. "Restring your bows! The rest of you, take aim at the head of the Greek Army." He had ever intent to see the majority of the arrows go directly to the Conqueror.

The Conqueror caught her chakram, and she rehooked it. "Aspis, hoplites!" She prayed though that Bastien's signal reached Vincien in time. "Come on," she growled.

The warlord turned back to the Greek Army. He raised his sword and just as he was prepared to tell them to fire, he paused. There was another whistle, but it wasn't like the Conqueror's chakram. It was much louder and moving fast. Then there was a shadow that fell over him.

"Projectile!" a soldier hollered.

The boulder had arched in the sky then came down at Draco's Army. It slammed a handful of soldiers and crushed both man and horse. The boulder rolled several paces then came to a stop with blood streaks across it.

Draco snarled and hotly glared at the Greek Army. He knew if his men didn't move that they were sitting rabbits against the Conqueror's famed weapon. "Attack!" he yelled. "Go for the south side of the army!" After his order, the screams of his soldiers filled his ears. He watched the cavalry launch past him and head for the Greek Army.

Seven remained poised on her horse. She carefully watched every detail.

Draco looked at the automaton. "Remember, if you get the queen then we win." He leaned towards her. "You do whatever it takes to capture her."

Seven turned her cold features to the warlord. "I will comply."

"Good." Draco tapped his horse's sides and raced into the battle ahead. His second in command joined, and Seven took up the rear.

Draco's army surged through the valley. They came closer and closer to the Greek Army.

The Conqueror unsheathed her sword, held it by both hands, and bent her knees slightly. She stared down her blade and bared her teeth at the galloping cavalry.

"Raise your dorus!" Bastien hollered. "Brace yourselves, hoplites!"

The Conqueror mentally braced herself for impact between her army and Draco's army. She took a deep breathed and cried out, "For Greece!" She then started to run towards the cavalry.

"For freedom!" cheered the hoplites in unison.

The Conqueror took two more steps just before the leading rider was upon her. She launched into the air with her blade coming out horizontally. She released her warcry when her blade sliced through the first throat of her enemy. She easily decapitated him.

The rest of the cavalry slammed into the Greek Army. They hollered and yelled at the top of their lungs and tried to thrust their swords at the hoplites.

The Greek Army used their shields to hold against the horses. But yet they were sliding backwards on their sandals. They hefted their spears and stabbed at the mounted enemy.

Hundreds of Draco's soldiers spread out and rode to the south side of the boxed Greek Army. They were met not just by hoplites but also the Amazons and fifty hippeis, who were skilled fighters on horseback.

Tyldus and Queen Gabrielle carefully watched from their position. They roughly counted the heads of the enemy and came out to twelve hundred. Gabrielle estimated there had to be another five hundred foot soldiers coming from Draco's camp.

Tyldus shifted on his hoofs but focused on the Amazon Queen. "The time is now."

The bard nodded and twisted in her saddle. She lifted her left hand to her mouth, cupped it, and gave a piercing birdcall. She heard a response back, which meant the Amazons and Centaurs were marching towards her and Tyldus.

"Gabrielle," Tyldus started, "I am honored to fight beside you today."

The queen softened at the kind and true words. "And I with you, Tyldus." She clasped the Centaur's shoulder. "Thank you, my friend."

Tyldus reached up and covered the small hand. "To a stronger Amazon Nation."

Gabrielle swallowed and proudly echoed, "To a stronger Centaur Nation." She slowly freed her hand just as the mounted Amazons and Centaurs marched up behind them.

The Centaurs and mounted Amazons lined the edge of the woods. The Amazon Queen and Tyldus finished the short march to the edge of the hill that wrapped around the valley. The two leaders then paused on the very edge of the hillside, and they gazed down at the battle.

Draco was at the rear of his army. He had been calling out orders to break the Greek Army, but he stopped when he saw the countless Centaurs and Amazons that emerged from the forest at the top of the hill. He shook his head.

"By the gods," the second in command murmured. "We're about to be sandwiched."

Seven ignored the pending threat. She instead was fixated on the Amazon Queen at the front of the line. She tapped her horse's sides and began a gallop around the battlefield. She had her target.

"Amazons, Centaurs," Gabrielle hollered, "attack!" She lifted her staff then kicked Torqueo in the sides.

Tyldus hefted his spear and ran down the side of the hill beside the Amazon Queen.

Gabrielle let go of Torqueo's reins, and she could easily maneuver him just with her legs after seasons of tedious training. She held her staff with both hands and prepared for impacted against the enemy. She was only a few more galloping steps so she readied her staff and yelled.

Tyldus pointed his spear's head at an enemy. He then lept into the air and gave a powerful roar. He pierced a soldier through the top of his helmet and into his skull.

Gabrielle swung her staff around and took a soldier in the back. She stopped Torqueo beside him and finished the soldier off by hitting hard in his side. All around her, the Centaurs and Amazons crashed into the warlord's army like a tsunami.

The battle erupted in the valley at an alarming rate. The sandwiched army desperately tried to fight both the Centaurs and Amazon from one side while attempting to crush the Greek Army. At the south side, the Conqueror hacked through the enemy, and she intended to get to Draco at the rear. She planned to settle this old score, finally.

On the west side of the battlefield, the automaton was slicing her way through Amazons and Centaurs. She was fast and calculated each mover, and her ice blue eyes were set on the Amazon Queen. But she was slowed when her horse was struck in the heart by a Centaur's spear. She jumped off her falling horse, landed on her feet, and brandished her sword.

The Centaur had lost his spear to the horse, but he unsheathed his sword too. He came at the automaton and tried for her. He'd heard from the grapevine that this inhuman woman was solely after the Amazon Queen.

Seven met every attempt the Centaur made. She didn't show any weaknesses, and she became agitated by him slowing her down. She suddenly moved fast and sliced her blade up his chest. She landed on her feet after the jump then on her left, the Centaur's guts fell near her.

The automaton lifted her bloody sword and walked past the fallen, gutted Centaur. She saw an Amazon just ahead fighting against one of Draco's men. She came up behind the Amazon and rammed her blade through the Amazon's stomach.

The Amazon lost her sword and fell to her knees. She looked up to the sky and briefly saw Artemis's face before her head was slice off by the automaton.

Seven quickly turned and raised her sword just as another Amazon came at her. She showed no emotion as she stopped the Amazon's blade against hers. Then her left hand shot out and plunged through the Amazon's chest. She wrapped her hand around the Amazon's beating heart and squeezed it. She passively watched the Amazon die then she ripped out her bloody hand. She stepped over the dead Amazon and scanned the battle for the Amazon Queen.

Commander Kaylee cut down another enemy. She then spun her blade around just in time to stop a new attack. She became wide eye at seeing the automaton.

Seven drew her blade back and noted the stratègos injured shoulder. She then locked eyes with the older woman.

The stratègos stepped to the left, but she kept her eye on the automaton. "You don't want to do this, Seven."

The automaton ignored the comment. She lunged at the Amazon, who parred her blow away. She turned after the Amazon dodged her. She slotted her eyes.

"I don't believe you're this cold killer," Kaylee fought. She spun her sword and stepped to the right.

Seven slightly shifted then remarked, "Resistance is futile." She then came at the stratègos again. "You will die."

Kaylee raised her sword and stopped the blade. She now put her best effort into the fight. She parred away the attacks, which were strong and rattled Kaylee. She couldn't believe the strength that Seven possessed. She realized how much of a threat the automaton truly posed.

Seven slashed away at the stratègos. She moved faster as she bored of the fight. She had her mission to fulfill. She gave a calculated kick at the stratègos's chest.

Commander Kaylee couldn't duck away from the kick because she was too close. She was hit hard, and she came off her feet. She crashed hard onto the ground and lost her sword. She groaned, but her fuzzy vision only shaped a tall glob that loomed over her.

"Stratègos!" Officer Galatea yelled. She'd seen the stratègos go down, and she pushed through the battlefield. She covered the paces quickly.

Seven stepped over the fallen stratègos. She turned her blade downwards and aimed for small woman's chest.

"No!"

Seven sharply turned her head to the left. She saw Galatea's sword coming at her. She moved fast, freed her left hand, and caught the blade in her palm. She wrapped her hand around the sword and squeezed tightly.

Officer Galatea was stunned when her blade was shattered purely by the automaton's hand. She looked from broken sword to the automaton's cold face.

Seven quickly turned her sword and ran her blade through the Amazon's stomach. She jerked it hard then ripped it back out.

Galatea stumbled backwards, covered her bleeding stomach, and fell to her knees. She looked over at Kaylee. "Get up," she rasped then fell.

The stratègos was in shock at losing her second in command. She got her hands under her, and she was about to go for her boot dagger.

Seven hastily turned her sword back to the stratègos. She placed the tip under Kaylee's throat and shifted more over top of the Amazon. She stood tall and dark, she was every bit soulless when she stared deep into Kaylee's eyes.

The stratègos kept her hand near her boot. Even if she had her throat slit, she planned to still retrieve her dagger and give this a last attempt. She held the automaton's lifeless eyes, and she didn't show any fear.

Seven stayed motionless for several beats. Then she pulled her sword away suddenly and walked off. She disappeared into the swarm of soldiers, Amazons, and Centaurs.

"By Artemis," Kaylee gasped. She jumped to her feet, grabbed her bloody sword, and went to Galatea. She was far too late though. She cursed and gazed off in the direction that the automaton went, but there was no way for her to warn Gabrielle.

Torqueo whined, reared up, and smashed his hoofs at an enemy.

Gabrielle had a brief glimpse of the automaton in the battlefield. She caught sight of Commander Kaylee trying to stop Seven, but Seven was now after her again. She moved her staff around and rammed the head of it into a nearing soldier's face. She knocked him back, but he recovered and slashed at her. She parried his blow away.

The soldier crashed to the ground after another but hard strike to his face. He didn't get back up.

Gabrielle lifted her head and scanned the crowd. She didn't see the automaton this time. "Hades," she cursed and looked for Seven.

"My queen, behind you!"

Torqueo sensed it in time. He kicked at the automaton, who had snuck up behind him.

Seven took the blow and landed on her back. She flipped onto her feet without any injury that was apparent.

Gabrielle signaled her horse to turn some. She eyed the automaton, but she kept her staff horizontal to her side.

"If you surrender, Queen Gabrielle then this battle ends now," Seven informed.

The bard felt the panic because she was this automaton's ultimate target. She gritted her teeth then coldly remarked, "I am nobody's hostage!"

"Soon you will comply!" Seven took two steps then jumped with her sword being sheathed.

Gabrielle screamed when the large and heavy automaton crashed into her and took her off the saddle. She slammed into the ground but luckily her feet weren't tangled in the stirrups somehow.

Torqueo whined in fear. He moved out of the way.

Gabrielle focused on the heavy weight on top of her. She reached down for her ivy dagger that was Xena's childhood weapon. She couldn't grab it though, and her fingertips scraped over the handle.

Seven grabbed the queen's wrists and lifted them over her head. "Resistance is futile."

"Resist this!" Melosa slammed the butt end of her sword into the automaton's head.

Seven was knocked off the queen but there was no damage to her head. She climbed to her feet quickly.

Melosa clenched her teeth at the intense pain in her hands from hitting the automaton. It was like hitting a stone wall.

Gabrielle got to her feet with her staff in hand. She took Melosa's side.

"Get on your horse and go," Melosa ordered.

"You can't stop her," Gabrielle reminded.

"I know," Melosa barked. She then came at Seven. "Just go!"

The queen raced over to her horse and remounted him in a heartbeat.

Melosa desperately fought the automaton but only enough to slow her down for Gabrielle. She planned to make a hasty retreat once Gabrielle was off and galloping.

The bard spurred Torqueo to pushed through the battlefield and go back up the valley. She glanced back at Melosa, who was falling to her knees before the automaton. "Gods, no." She pressured Torqueo to go, yet she hollered, "Seven, you can't resist your destiny!"

The automaton grew curious at the remark. She focused back on Melosa and struck the Amazon across the face with a hard smack of her hand. She tossed Melosa aside then turned in the direction Gabrielle rode towards. She gave chase.

Gabrielle finally was free from the battlefield once she was over the hilltop. She spurred Torqueo into a full gallop. "Yaaa, boy!"

The Conqueror had heard the queen's cry to the horse. She sharply looked over her right shoulder and saw Gabrielle take off. She then spotted the automaton, who broke through the battle and ran after Gabrielle. She cursed, but she refocused on her two attackers that came at her.

The Amazon Queen stayed low as the wind passed her. She could only allow Torqueo to go so fast because of the heavy forest, but she knew the paths well. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Seven not far behind. She was amazed by how fast the automaton could run. Gabrielle realized the fear she felt because Seven was so dangerous.

Gabrielle kept pushed her stallion. Just ahead she saw the bright light from the opening of the temple and its surrounding grounds. She prayed that her Amazons, Hercules, and Ioalus were prepared. She inhaled deeply and gave the warning of her arrival. She freed her left hand from the reins, slipped her index and middle finger between her clenched teeth, and she sharply whistled.

Torqueo whined at the excitement and fear that coursed through him. He jumped over a log then landed into the clearing in front of the temple. He hurried to the wide open space that was before the ruins, and he turned around from Gabrielle's signal.

Gabrielle clumped the reins into her left hand, but she raised her staff horizontal to her body. She eyed the dark woods and waited for the automaton. She also scanned the trees, but she couldn't make out her Amazons that were hidden away in them.

Seven jumped onto the same log that the horse had lept over. She stood on the log and stared coldly at the Amazon in the clearing. She stepped off the log then strolled into the opening to where the sun shined down on her. She suddenly seemed golden because of her soft hair color.

Queen Gabrielle swallowed, but she called upon her Amazon courage that Eponin had nurtured in her for seasons. She would face this threat and stop it. She freed her boots from the saddle and felt her feet on the ground. She patted Torqueo on the rump and softly ordered, "Go on."

Once Torqueo trotted off, the bard raised her staff with both her hands. "Nobody believes you're meant to be this way, Seven."

The automaton listened but made no response. She reached for her bloody sword and unsheathed it with a low scrape. She carefully approached her prey.

"But if you can't stop yourself," Gabrielle declared, "then I will stop you."

Seven slotted her eyes and coldly replied, "You do not have the skill or the strength to defeat me."

"Perhaps not," Gabrielle debated, "but I have the heart." She approached her opponent. "And I have the right kind of strength." She bent her knees as the automaton finally stepped into close fighting proximity.

"Your attempt will prove worthless." Seven suddenly went on attack.

Gabrielle parried the sword swipe away. She wasn't shy and went on offense too. She was amazed by Seven's quickly ability to adapt and change tactics. Gabrielle was lucky in the fact that she could read Seven's body motions for precursors to how Seven would attack.

Seven brought out her left hand and caught the middle of Gabrielle's staff. She lifted it up, which in turn lifted Gabrielle off the ground. She raised her sword. "I was ordered to take you hostage. If that requires disassembling certain body parts, then I shall do it." She prepared to cut Gabrielle at the wrists.

The Amazon Queen gave a battle cry, lifted her legs, and slammed her boots into Seven's chest. She pushed off and flew into the air. She managed to flip and land on her feet.

The automaton stood rooted and remotely surprised by her opponent's skill. "Perhaps I misjudged you, Queen Gabrielle."

"I get that a lot," the bard remarked. She then grinned confidently.

"No matter." Seven spun her sword and marched up towards her enemy.

Gabrielle needed to weaken Seven so that it'd make it easier for Hercules to handle her. She just hoped that Andra's hammer would do the job. She suddenly turned and made a dash for the ruins.

Seven didn't bother to run, but she briskly walked in that same direction. She stopped though once she entered the ruins, and she surveyed them. She hadn't expected them, but she looked around for the Amazon Queen.

Gabrielle seemed to appear from nowhere. She stood on the top of the foundation and in her hands was a blacksmith's hammer. "This is a temple to Gaia, Seven. Do you know who she is?"

Seven slotted her eyes at her target, and she proceeded towards the foundation. "A former Titan that is locked away in the underworld." She hurried up the cracked and darkened steps. She slipped past broken remains from columns. "Her name means Earth. She was brought forth after Chaos, and she bore Uranus... god of the sky."

Gabrielle grinned at the automaton's speech. She stepped back once but to her left. "She also didn't trust Chaos," she mentioned. "She feared he would destroy all that she'd shaped with Uranus's help." She stepped to her left again and raised the hammer some. "So she bore a daughter. Do you know who that daughter was?"

Seven stepped to her right and followed the circle that Gabrielle was making in the middle of the temple. "She had many children."

"Yes but one of those is special among the rest." Gabrielle shifted to the left again. "Her name is Artemis."

The automaton slotted her eyes because she'd never heard of such tales. "You are incorrect... she is the daughter of Zeus and Leto."

"No," Gabrielle debated, "She's the adopted daughter." She and Seven started to circle each other more. "Gaia and Artemis are sworn to protect earth together. And Artemis designed the Amazons to help her in her mission."

Seven glared darker at the Amazon Queen. "This is irrelevant." Yet she continued to listen anyway because she was captivated by the information.

"Actually it is," Gabrielle softly spoke, "especially to you." She paused then declared, "You're an Amazon... you just don't know it yet." She surprisingly attacked the larger woman.

Seven was caught off guard for once, and she was slammed hard by the hammer on her side. She hit the worn marble floor, but she still retained her sword. She lifted her eyes and coldly stared up at the queen.

Queen Gabrielle brought the hammer around and prepared to bring it down vertically at Seven. "Time for your destiny, Seven!"

The automaton hastily rolled out of the way, jumped to her feet, and she stared at the major impact the hammer made on the foundation. She lifted her eyes and felt her anger rise up at the challenge.

The queen brought the hammer around just as Seven came at her. She used the handle like it was her staff, and she blocked the attacks. She finally had an opening and swung the hammer repeatedly at her opponent.

Seven jumped out of the way and ducked, but it was hard because she was tall and large. She took a solid hit to her right shoulder, which made her drop her sword. Her entire body frame vibrated when the hammer met her steel reinforced bones.

Gabrielle stepped back two paces and heavily breathed. She stared coldly back at the lifeless eyes that were locked on her.

Seven reminder herself that the drop of fear in the pit of her stomach was irrelevant. She came at her enemy with her bare hands.

The queen swung the hammer, which came to a fast stop.

Seven held the handle tightly between Gabrielle's own hands. She bared her teeth then pulled back her freehand into a fist.

Gabrielle knew her choice so she released the hammer and ducked from the powerful punch. She backed away and cursed now that Seven had the hammer. She hated that her blood sister may be right about this one.

Seven adjusted the hammer between her hands. She found the weight quite comfortable, and she knew she could truly damage the Amazon Queen with this weapon. She made fast steps towards Queen Gabrielle.

Gabrielle clenched her hands and held her position. She needed to wait another beat until it was the right moment. She then heard the bird whistle so she ducked, spun around, and picked up a wood shield that had been blending in with the dark foundation.

Seven stopped when she heard the whistle, which was followed by several other whistles. She glanced down at the Amazon Queen, who was protected under the shield. She raised the hammer, but then arrows suddenly plunged into her body from all sides.

Gabrielle clutched the shield's handle tightly. She heard a few arrows hit her shield, but she jumped from her skin when the hammer's head slammed down next to her. The arrows had stopped so she stood up and lowered the shield to her right. Beside her left boot was Andra's hammer.

Seven had moved away, and she had almost twenty arrows that stuck out of her. She looked at them protruding from her body then she looked over at the Amazon Queen. She was shocked yet growing angry by the trickery.

Gabrielle knelt and picked up the hammer again. She still held the shield at her side, but she carefully watched the automaton.

Seven clenched her teeth, however, she proceeded to snap off the arrow shafts one by one at a fast rate.

The queen was dazzled by the fact it didn't seem to slow down the automaton. She clearly saw the blood that oozed out around the wounds but it didn't bother the automaton.

Seven came to the arrow that was stuck in her stomach. She yanked it out then tossed it aside. She walked over to her sword, picked it up, and faced the queen. "I don't feel pain. And I heal quickly."

Gabrielle did notice that the stomach wound was indeed bloody, but it was actually gradually closing up. "Just my luck." She saw Seven coming for her so she threw the shield at her.

Seven punched through it with her left hand then ran after the queen.

Gabrielle made a run for it too. She took a few steps, jumped off the foundation, and landed neatly on the ground. She faced the automaton that rushed down the steps. She walked backwards and drew Seven away from the foundation.

Seven followed the back stepping queen. With her left hand, she started yanking out the broken shafts from her body. "Your attempt to stop me is admirable at best, but you sentencing hundreds of people to their death." She jerked out an arrowhead from her upper leg. "If you comply now then you'll save what's left."

"You don't know Amazons very well, do you?" Queen Gabrielle drew the automaton further from the foundation. "We don't surrender. We don't stop. And we never abandon our faith."

"Your faith is weak in the face of power," Seven snapped. She came at Gabrielle again.

The bard blocked the sword attacks. She knew she was close, and she just had to execute things perfectly now. She pushed all her strength into the fight and tried to force Seven to move backwards.

The automaton was hard pressed and took a few steps back. She teetered on another step, but Gabrielle's wide swing forced her back again.

Gabrielle watched Seven's boot move back onto the leaves then she heard the snap of branches begin.

Seven was clearly shocked, and she fell down into the hidden hole. She dropped her sword and tumbled into the deep hole. She hit the cold, dark ground yet before she could get up, a set of strong hands were on her from behind.

Gabrielle could just make out the struggle as Hercules worked to get a grip on the automaton. "Yakut!" she hollered.

The shaman raced out from the woods that surrounded the temple. She came over to the queen and peered into the hole. "Hercules, do you have her?"

"Almost!" Hercules locked Seven's arms behind her back. "You're not going anywhere." He grounded his teeth and held her still. "Alright, Yakut!"

Seven tried to jerk free, but it was useless. How could it be possible somebody was as strong as her? "Who are you?" she snarled. "This is impossible."

Hercules smirked then looked up to see Yakut on her stomach.

Gabrielle knelt beside the shaman. She kept near in case something went wrong.

"Bring her closer," Yakut urged. She stretched down her hand, which wasn't far from touching Seven's head. "Closer."

Hercules forced Seven forward to the edge of the pit. He held her close to his body and controlled her.

Yakut felt her hand pressed against the automaton's forehead. She closed her eyes and proceeded to bring her two-spirit to life. She hastily traced Seven's life force and tried to find the exact point when Seven lost her soul.

Seven actually felt a sharp pain in her head for the first time. She hissed in pain and fought harder against her captor.

The shaman located the moment when Seven lost her soul. She now rushed to figure out where it was taken so she could return it.

"Come on," Gabrielle whispered.

Yakut suddenly screamed from unexpected pain. "I can't get to.. it!" She opened her eyes, which were filled with tremendous pain. "I'm not strong enough."

The queen touched the shaman's outstretched arm. "You can do it, Yakut. Come on!"

At that moment, Yakut gained a surge of strength but it wasn't enough. She started to scream again, and she was so close to freeing Seven's soul.

Seven screamed for the first time, and she fought her hardest now because of the immense pain in her head. She lifted her legs, slammed her boots against the pit's wall, and pushed with all her strength. The contact to her head was gone and ultimately the pain. She flipped over Hercules's head, and she attacked him.

Hercules wasn't fast enough, and he took several blows to the back of his head. He collapsed to the pit's floor in a useless heap.

Seven lifted her angry eyes up at the shaman and queen.

"Get up, Yakut." Gabrielle knew the shaman was weak so she helped lift her to her feet.

Seven growled, took two running steps, jumped over Hercule's body, and slammed her hands into the soft dirt. She climbed up the side.

Gabrielle was on her feet and had Yakut up too. She pushed Yakut out of the way just as Seven jumped for them. She was hit by what felt like a stone wall. She came to the ground roughly, and the automaton was on top of her.

Seven was furious, and she grabbed for the queen's left arm. "I'm going to immobilize your arms and legs so you cannot resist." She decided this would be the simplest way to control the queen.

"Get off my sister!" Andra had run from the woods and dropped her hidden position. She scooped up her hammer with ease then brought it around to hit Seven on the side.

The automaton again was thrown off the Amazon Queen. She rolled onto her back and showed a faint bit of pain over her face from Andra's powerful blow. She put her hands under her and started to get up.

The blacksmith moved fast and swung the hammer at Seven's head.

Seven took the harsh blow and blood flew from her mouth. She fell onto her stomach, but she still got up anyway.

Andra brought the hammer back around and swung it down again.

The automaton shot up her right hand and caught the hammer by the head. She ripped it from Andra's hands and tossed it. She then kicked Andra right in the stomach.

The blacksmith flew through the air and landed near the foundation's steps. She fell unconscious.

Seven shook her head to get rid of the fuzzy vision she'd acquired from the hit to the head. She looked over at the Amazon Queen, who struggled to get up too. "You..."

Gabrielle looked over at the automaton, who had red eyes from blood seeping into them. She couldn't imagine anybody surviving such a blow that Andra delivered. She tried to get past her pain and get to her feet.

"Amazons, attack!" Solari's voice echoed through the ruins. She and eight other Amazons erupted from the woods and raced after the automaton and queen.

"No," the queen hollered, yet it was too late.

Seven rushed for Gabrielle and tried to grab her. She succeeded just before the Amazons came at her. She wrapped the bard up into her arms and pulled out a dagger from her sheath at her hip. She put the blade against the queen's throat.

"Stand down," the queen ordered. "Stay away from her."

"Gabrielle, no." Ephiny stepped closer and lifted her sword.

"Stay back, Ephiny!" Gabrielle clutched the strong arm over her chest. "I'll go with you, Seven."

The automaton walked backwards. "Yes you will." She looked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was behind her. "Your life for your Amazons'."

"You swear by it?" the bard checked.

"Yes," Seven promised. She walked backwards but eyed the Amazons.

"Sheath your swords, Amazons."

"My queen-" Solari argued.

"Do as I say!"

Solari grounded her teeth, but she waved at her comrades to do it. She put hers away.

Hercules now appeared from out of the pit. He assessed the current situation and knew there was little that could be done.

"What if Draco doesn't keep to your promise?" Gabrielle tested. She needed more time.

"He will do so."

"And if he doesn't?" the bard tried again.

Seven didn't reply because she really didn't have an answer. She took another step back but something bristled at the back of her neck. Before she could figure it out, there was a predatory growl from behind her back.

Faolan had run up behind Seven and jumped at her exposed back. He sunk his fangs and claws into the automaton's back.

Seven was astounded by the surge of pain that she would have never expected. She released the queen and reached back for the wolf.

Gabrielle moved away and stumbled to her knees. She looked back at Seven and Faolan, who were on the ground and fighting.

Faolan's snarl rang out, and he was the only being that could enforce any pain on the automaton. It was his unusual gift from Artemis simply because Artemis saw this day coming. He performed his ultimate duty to protect the Amazons, who had the unique souls even if it meant stopping this lifeless Amazon.

Seven fought desperately against the fangs and claws that tore through her skin. Her wounds couldn't heal fast like normal. She moved up her dagger and plunged it into the wolf's side.

Faolan cried in pain, but he didn't back down.

"Faolan!" Gabrielle took a few steps but strong arms grabbed her and stopped her.

"Don't go any closer," Iolaus instructed. He turned the bard away so her back was to it, and he watched over her shoulder.

"No!" Gabrielle tried to push Iolaus off, but he held her. Then Faolan's repeated painful howls made her try harder. "Faolan!"

Seven repeatedly plunged and ripped the dagger through the wolf's body until he stopped attacking her. She drove it harder than the last time and sunk the dagger deep enough that it pierced his heart. She felt him go still then his bloody, furry coat slumped against her body.

Seven extracted the dagger the rolled the dead wolf off her body.

Gabrielle knew it was over because Faolan's cries were gone. "No!"

Iolaus saw the dead wolf and Seven was getting up. He turned and shoved the queen to the Amazons in hopes they'd restrain her.

Hercules moved past everybody and took his partner's side. "You might want to get back, Iolaus."

"I've never stopped being by your side, Herc."

"I know." The demi-god raised his hands. "Just be careful."

Seven was breathing hard, and she glared at the demi-god, his partner, and those Amazons that wouldn't stop protecting their queen. She wanted to kill all of them to make this end. She sized up Hercules and hotly whispered, "You're Hercules... a legend."

"I'm a little more than that," Hercules smartly replied. He then came at the automaton before she could act first.

"Let me go." Gabrielle tried to fight against Ephiny and Solari. "I have to get to Faolan."

"No, Gabrielle." Solari restrained the queen.

"We have to get her out of here," Ephiny reminded. "Time for plan c."

Solari nodded.

Queen Gabrielle knew nothing about an alternate plan. "What are you talking about?"

"We have to get you to safety," Solari explained. "There's no hope in stopping her now, Gabrielle other than killing her."

"I have to be the one." The queen tried to get free from the Amazons.

"No, the Nation needs you. We won't let Gaia's prophecy come true." Solari almost lost her grip on the queen, but she barked, "Ephiny, do it."

Gabrielle was stunned because somehow her Amazons knew about what Gaia told her in the temple. She was about to try another fight. "No, you don't know what you're doing!"

Ephiny hated it, but she raised her sword's hilt up and prepared the slam the queen's in the back of the head. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle." She brought her hilt down.

Solari caught the falling queen. "Let's get her out of here."

Ephiny looked over at the automaton, who fought with Hercules and the Amazons. She helped get Gabrielle's slumped form into Solari's arms.

Andra at that point had gotten up and witnessed the entire mess several hundred paces away. She groaned and got to her feet. She then saw that her blood sister was unconscious. She stumbled over that way and started to find her equilibrium. "What's happening?"

"We have to get Gabrielle out of here," Solari explained. She was walking backwards quickly. "Ephiny, get her feet."

"Are you two fools?" the blacksmith snapped. She started to realize what'd happened. "You betrayed the queen's trust!"

"I rather betray it than have her killed," Solari growled. She walked faster. "Signal for the wagon."

"No," Andra hissed, "put her down." She reached for her sword at her back.

"Andra, this is no time for a crisis of sides," Ephiny fought. "We're trying to save her."

Andra pointed the sword tip at Ephiny's throat. "You are interfering with what she has decided... with her orders."

"She doesn't understand what this will do to the Nation!" Solari yelled. "She is a good queen... and good friend." She choked on her words.

"And what are you two?" Andra snarled. "You knock her out and hide her away."

"It's not just us," Solari debated. "We have orders, Andra. If you don't help us then you're committing treason to the Nation."

"I rather commit treason to the Nation than betray Gabrielle's trust!" Andra slipped the blade down Ephiny's throat. "Let her go, now."

Solari glanced over at the fight then at Ephiny. She nodded.

Ephiny lowered Gabrielle's feet to the ground. She then jumped for Andra and punched her.

Andra lost her sword and struggled against Ephiny. "Don't do this, Ephiny!"

"I won't let her be killed!" Ephiny yelled.

Solari continued to move the queen back to the woods where she hoped the wagon waited. She then heard a bunch of movement from the woods, and she prayed it was the wagon. But she stopped at seeing six Amazons come out of the woods.

Eponin had her sword out, at her side, and she raised it at Solari. "Put her down, Solari." She shook her head and hotly whispered, "I taught you and Ephiny better than this."

"You taught us to protect who we love!"

"And this isn't the way, Solari." The weapons master signaled the six Amazons to free the queen. "She has her destiny." She studied Solari's upset features. "Don't think that orders from Melosa are always good ones."

Solari gave in and knelt down. She lowered the bard carefully.

Eponin looked at the six Amazons and ordered. "Stop Ephiny and Andra then help Hercules." She came over and knelt beside the young Amazons. She peered up at Solari, who was clearly distraught and upset.

Yakut appeared and knelt down beside the queen. "She has to be awake." She looked between Solari and Eponin.

"For what?" the weapons master asked.

"For... everything." Yakut looked between the Amazons. "She's the key." She lowered her eyes to Gabrielle and feared that now destiny would end in the queen's death.

Gabrielle remained still and unmoving. She may have been unconscious but her eyes were moving fast under her eyelids. At was as if she was searching for something or somebody.

Back in the battlefield, the Conqueror had grown powerful on the field despite Draco's foot soldiers arrived. Draco's army was weak and tried to gather back at the mouth of the valley to regroup in a solid force.

The Conqueror feared that the warlord would try to flee. She then gazed past the mouth and saw a glowing pool of hoplites that was commanded by Borias. She grinned.

Borias blocked the warlord's army from going anywhere. He ordered the hoplites to march into the valley, but he halted them just a few hundred paces. He was high on his stead and held out his hand at the hoplites behind him. "Prepare your dorus, hoplites!" He heard the movements behind him.

The Conqueror looked back over her shoulder and yelled, "Bastien, now!"

The chiliarchès was still safely located in the center of the box formation. He barked out, "Hoplites, surge forward!"

Borias dropped his hand and let the hoplites rush past him.

Draco lost all hope. He watched in horror as the boxed hoplites pushed forward and so did the hoplites at the mouth. He knew his dwindling army's fate. "Retreat!" he screamed.

The Conqueror stabbed an opponent through the chest. She lifted her head at hearing Draco's order. She wasn't about to let him get away. She was so close to him now. She began to slash her way through the enemy and edged closer to Draco, who was still on horseback.

The Conqueror fought a new opponent and cut his sword arm off before he dropped. She was about to move, yet she stopped and looked off to her right. She sensed something wrong despite her winning odds. She knew it had to be Gabrielle because she never had this feeling unless Gabrielle was in trouble.

The Conqueror suddenly disengaged from getting Draco. She rushed through the battlefield and broke free. She scurried up the hillside and entered the woods. She stopped for a beat and scanned the quiet woods. What was she to do? What if she overacted and doomed them all by letting Draco free? She gazed back down at the battlefield and listened to the call and screams of the battle.

Xena raised her eyes to the bright blue sky that matched her eyes. She whispered, "The sky." She thought back on Priestess Maired's words back in the temple. "We can't survive with out the other." She shook her head and looked back at the woods. "And when we're close then we're at our strongest." She now understood the priestess's words clearly.

The Conqueror hoped her luck was still with her. She whistled for Argo and waited a moment. She then saw the golden mare, who galloped towards her. She smiled at her loyal horse, but she hastily got into the saddle. "Yaaa, Argo!"

The golden mare rode hard and easily maneuvered through the dense woods. She jumped over fallen trees and large roots. She huffed loudly but just ahead she saw an opening in the woods.

The Conqueror already knew the exact location of the ruins from studying a map last night. She ducked her head just as Argo made a jump over a fallen log. She lifted her head and pulled Argo's reins. Just ahead she spotted the automaton fighting against the mighty Hercules. She scanned around and looked for Gabrielle and Yakut. She spotted them slightly hidden behind the temple's foundation.

She raced that way and feared the bard was hurt or worse. She came to a sharp halt because Hercules was suddenly thrown aside like a rag doll. The Conqueror made adjustments then spun her sword.

Argo was signaled to stop suddenly. She skidded and watched her mistress sail overhead.

"Chaaaaaaaya!" Xena cried out. She landed on the ground right between the automaton and the Amazons. She pointed her bloody sword at the automaton. "My you look like you've had a rough day." She can over Seven's bloody, ripped, and arrowed body. "And nothing to show for it."

Seven snarled at the joke. She came at the ruler.

Xena expected it, and she ducked away from Seven's punch. She then used her sword to attack the automaton.

Seven lifted her arms and used them to parry away the attacks. She easily kept up with the relentless ruler.

"Gabrielle, wake up," Solari pleaded.

Yakut patted the queen's cheeks. "Come on." She looked over at seeing Xena trying to slow down the automaton. "We need you, Gabrielle." She pressed her hand against the bard's cut up chest.

Gabrielle suddenly shot up with wide eyes. "Xena?" She tried to get up and Yakut held her still.

"She's here... she's slowing Seven down."

The queen hastily tried to clear her head and ignore the pain. "I know what we have to do now."

The shaman sadly smiled and whispered, "Then we should begin." She, Solari, and Eponin helped the queen to her feet.

Gabrielle found her balance again and gazed over at her old friend single handedly fighting the automaton. She looked over at Iolaus, who was near Hercules and checking on him. "Iolaus, we need Hercules's help."

Iolaus nodded and struggled to get his partner up. "Come on, Herc."

Yakut and Gabrielle climbed the steps to the foundation. They stood in the center of the fallen temple and stared over at the automaton fighting the ruler.

Xena kept stalling for time in hopes Hercules would rise up. She glanced at him and saw him awake finally. She moved backwards faster and went up one step of the temple. She lost some focus, and Seven grabbed her sword then threw it.

Seven rushed the ruler and got her hand around Xena's throat.

"No!" Gabrielle ran towards the fight. She jumped up high, lifted her right leg up enough, and pulled out her ivy dagger. She came back down but towards the automaton and Xena, who was being choked. Gabrielle cut her knife into Seven's right shoulder and held onto the large body. "Let her go!" She wasn't about to watch another loved one die.

Seven was more interested in getting Gabrielle. She dropped Xena and reached for the queen. Just before she had her hands on the queen, her feet were suddenly take out from under her.

Gabrielle landed on her feet. And she raced to Xena's side. "Xena?" She still had her dagger, but she tucked it away in the boot.

Hercules had come up from behind and grabbed the automaton by the ankles. He yanked her down the steps and tossed her like she was a rock.

"Come on," the bard urged her friend.

Xena stood up and followed the queen to Yakut. She looked back at Hercules and Seven, but she grabbed for her chakram.

Hercules went up the steps and backed up until he was near the women. He held up his hands when the angry automaton came up the steps.

Seven looked over the determined faces before her. She hotly yelled, "Resistance is futile!" She came at Hercules first.

The demi-god struggled to get a hold on her.

"Restrain her," Yakut ordered. "I need to get close to her again."

The Amazons lined the steps and watched the struggle. They had their swords ready, and they would strike if it meant saving the queen. Iolaus stood in the front and wanted to help his partner, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

Hercules started to get a handle on Seven. He twisted her around and locked her right arm behind her back.

Gabrielle shook her head because the wind had picked up and blew her hair in the way. She felt the same sensation from last night when she was here. She turned to the ruler and yelled, "Do you know what we have to do?"

"I understand now," the Conqueror called over the wind.

Gabrielle faintly smiled now that her friend believed too. She looked back at Hercules, who finally had Seven down on her knees and restrained. "Yakut!"

The shaman hurried over to the automaton in the center of the temple. She looked at Hercules, who was working hard to keep the automaton immobile. She looked back at Gabrielle and Xena, and they were right behind her.

"It's time," Gabrielle told the shaman.

Yakut silently agreed, and she knelt in front of Seven. She placed her hands against the automaton's cheeks. "Resistance is futile, Seven." She closed her eyes just as a small hand came on her right shoulder. She then felt a larger hand on her left shoulder grip her.

Yakut's two-spirit was intensified two fold because she was joined by Xena and Gabrielle. At first she heard Seven's scream, but it washed out against the increasing winds. She then softly chanted, "ελεύθερος αυτή."

Xena translated the words in her head, but she joined in the chanting. "ελεύθερος αυτή."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and focused on the words she couldn't truly understand. She too repeated the same words. She then stretched out her left hand to Xena.

The Conqueror took the small hand into hers and held tightly. She completed the triangle.

Seven's scream broke louder, and she looked up at the sky. She swore she heard voices all around her then inside of her, but she had to be imagining. Then there was a face in the sky that smiled at her as if it knew her. Suddenly her eyes softened to the same blue of the sky, and her eyes rolled up into her head. Then the wind cut off oddly.

Hercules felt Seven collapsing so he let her go.

Seven remained still and on her back. She didn't seem to be breathing. Slowly smoke appeared off her body and floated over her.

Yakut pulled her hands away and opened her eyes. She studied the broken automaton at her knees.

Gabrielle gradually revealed her green eyes after the out of body experience. She focused back on the present.

Xena knelt beside the automaton and pressed her fingertips into Seven's throat. She felt a weak pulse. "She's still alive."

The shaman sadly smiled and whispered, "And she's free."

**To be continued.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 21**

Queen Gabrielle watched Hercules pick up the automaton off the foundation. "Thank you."

The demi-god nodded and promised, "Iolaus and I will stay as long as it takes to sort this out."

Gabrielle brushed her hand over Hercules's arm and smiled at him and Iolaus. "I appreciate it. Be careful going back with her."

"I'll accompany you," Yakut insisted.

The queen nodded at the idea and watched them go with the automaton. She saw several Amazons were helping Hercules load the automaton into a wagon. Hercules then climbed into the wagon with Iolaus so they could keep an eye on her.

Gabrielle went to the steps of the temple and stood there. She stared down at her handful of Amazons that waited orders. She slightly turned her head to the left when the Conqueror took her side. She focused back on the group and locked on Ephiny and Solari. "Eponin... arrest Solari and Ephiny."

The weapons master shifted but several Amazons already surrounded Ephiny and Solari. "Hand over your swords," the weapons master ordered.

Solari and Ephiny didn't fight it and gave up their weapons.

The queen swallowed down her emotions that she felt for her friends. She was queen and had to act as such before her Amazons. "Take them back to the Nation... lock them up." She watched the four Amazons escort Solari and Ephiny away then she looked back at Eponin. "Were there others?"

"Yes, my queen." The weapons master came to the bottom step. "I have rounded them up except for Melosa. I am sorry I did not discover the plot sooner."

Gabrielle shook her head and replied, "You did well, Eponin." Then her gaze wandered over to her fallen friend that was truly dead. She clenched her jaws and looked back at Eponin. "I need somebody to... put Faolan on Torqueo. I want him taken back to the village."

The weapons master nodded and turned to the Amazons. She ordered two of them to carry out the queen's orders.

Gabrielle faced the ruler beside her. "I want to go back to the battlefield. We have to make sure Draco is caught."

The Conqueror couldn't agree more. She saw that the Amazons had brought out Gabrielle's horse and were loading the dead wolf into the saddle. She looked back at the bard. "We'll go together."

The bard was grateful, but she ordered to Eponin. "You need to arrest Melosa as well."

"It is being done, my queen." Eponin watched the queen come down the steps. "You will be needed back on the battlefield." She then looked over to her right.

Andra held her blacksmith's hammer in her right hand. In her left, she had Gabrielle's staff. "Sister."

The queen took her famed weapon and sadly smiled at Andra. "Thank you, Andra."

The blacksmith didn't care about formality. She hugged her young sister and whispered, "Be careful... the day is not over yet."

Gabrielle hugged back then straightened up. "You will come?"

"I'll be there shortly," the blacksmith promised.

The Conqueror had gone to her horse and was up in the saddle.

Gabrielle hadn't noticed Xena moved away until now. She gazed up at the ruler proudly on the horse. She came over and took Xena's hand. She was lifted into the saddle and situated behind the ruler.

The blacksmith turned on her boots and watched the rulers ride back to the woods. She hefted her hammer some then turned to Eponin. "Thank you."

Eponin stayed stoic but honestly stated, "They only meant to protect her."

"I do it too," Andra agreed, "but breaking her trust is another matter."

"It is that." Eponin grasped the blacksmith's shoulder. "She is lucky to have you, Andra."

"And you her," Andra whispered. She realized that her and Eponin shared the same scroll when it came to Gabrielle. She smiled softly and for the first time, she saw Eponin smile too.

The Conqueror pushed Argo to go faster. She felt the strong arm across her stomach and Gabrielle's body pressed against her back. She sensed Gabrielle was using all of her reserves to stay in control of her feelings.

Gabrielle peered around the ruler's shoulder and spotted the opening to the valley. They came the ridge, and the Conqueror stopped the horse. Gabrielle looked down the valley and saw that the battle was already over. She sighed in relief.

The Conqueror spotted Borias and Bastien together, and they were walking over to the enemy soldiers that had given up. Xena tapped Argo's sides and headed down the hillside carefully.

Bastien put his hand behind his back, but he looked from Borias to the approaching Centaur. "You must be Tyldus."

The Centaur leader nodded and looked between the two officers. "I am Tyldus."

The stratègos stepped forward and held out his arm. "I am the stratègos Borias."

Tyldus instantly took to the man's attitude. He shook arms and looked to Bastien.

The chiliarchès came forward and held out his arm. "And I am the Conqueror's chiliarchès... Bastien."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Tyldus released arms then moved around on his hoofs. He looked at the captured soldiers. "How many?"

"So far the count is a hundred and three," Bastien reported.

Tyldus nodded then his gaze floated down to the prize of them all. He followed the humans down to the last captive. "The great Draco."

"The former great," the Conqueror cut in. She stopped Argo and let the queen get down. She swung her boots out of the stirrups and hopped off. She took Gabrielle's side and surveyed Draco's bloody face. "It's been so long, Dan." She stepped up to him and enjoyed his broken appearance. "But I see nothing has changed... especially your losing streak."

Draco jerked forward but the hoplite behind him grabbed him back. He looked over at Gabrielle, and he was surprised she was alive. He couldn't imagine how that brainless automaton didn't get her. "And what will you do with me, Xena? Throw me into a trial?"

The Conqueror revealed a dark smile. "I can think of more fun things than that for you."

"My queen," Commander Kaylee greeted.

The bard was relieved to see the stratègos, and she asked, "How are you?"

"Bloody, wounded, and never better." The stratègos grinned but worriedly inquired, "What of the automaton?"

"We stopped her," Gabrielle softly confessed. "She's being taken back to the village to be assessed."

"She is being guarded?"

"Yes." Gabrielle spotted Eponin, Andra, and a handful of Amazons coming to them. She stiffened at seeing Melosa coming from the other direction.

Commander Kaylee followed the queen's concerned gaze and spotted Melosa.

Melosa joined the group and saw that the queen was fine. She slightly narrowed her eyes. "You defeated the automaton?"

"Contrary to what some people may think," Gabrielle clipped.

Eponin at that point was there, and she waited for her orders.

The queen stepped up to the former queen and softly informed, "I don't know what you planned or how you manipulated my friends against me." She shook her head and promised, "But it won't happen again." She looked at Eponin. "Arrest Melosa."

Melosa didn't fight it and handed her bloody sword to Andra. She was flanked by four Amazons and Eponin behind her.

Draco turned his head to the left where Gabrielle stood. "You did well, Little Bri."

The Amazon Queen coldly looked at the warlord. She stepped up to the warlord and held his eyes.

The Conqueror tensed at seeing them that close together. She didn't like it and didn't trust Draco.

Gabrielle was silent then her next words filled with amusement. "Look who's the hostage now." She grinned and coolly remarked, "And I don't care what Xena does to you this time... because you deserve every bit of it." She turned her back on him and walked away.

Draco suddenly slammed his elbow into the hoplite behind him. He pulled out a dagger from the back of his belt and came at Gabrielle. "Don't walk away from me, Bri!"

"Gabrielle!" Andra hollered.

Xena reacted fast, but she was two steps too short.

Melosa had seen it far in advanced. She escaped from her guards, went a step, and jumped for Draco. She got between the young queen and the warlord then ultimately took the dagger into her chest.

Gabrielle had turned around and witnessed the tail end of events. "Oh gods, Melosa." She panicked and dropped her staff as she went for Melosa.

The Conqueror had grabbed Draco and kicked him to the ground. She knelt down and pinched him in the neck before he could do anymore harm. "Get some shackles!" she snapped. She looked over at the queen, who cradled Melosa.

Eponin was hollering for a healer, and one came racing through the dead bodies littered on the field.

"What were you thinking?" Gabrielle whispered. She held Melosa's head in her lap.

"Contrary to what some people think," Melosa murmured, "I do care, Gabrielle." She closed her eyes as her body started to numb over her. "You are right to be queen." She forced her eyes open, and she sensed the healer trying to help her but it was useless. "You have made Terreis proud."

Gabrielle broke at that point and tears came down her cheeks. "Just hang in there, Melosa." She looked at the healer for help, yet a bloody hand grabbed her arm. She stared back down at Melosa, who was dying.

"You have honored Terreis memory with peace, and I have remembered her with hatred." Melosa felt tears come over her too at seeing Gabrielle's emotions. "I pray she will forgive me when I see her soon."

Gabrielle lowered her head closer to Melosa. "She will... don't go, Melosa. You've taught me so much... how to be a strong queen over these seasons."

Melosa lifted her hand and threaded her fingers through the bard's hair. She felt Gabrielle's forehead against hers. "You don't need me any longer, Gabrielle. You have succeeded where I have failed, sister." She closed her eyes and whispered, "Remember that you cannot have peace without war."

Gabrielle recalled Melosa's favorite quote that she'd learned over and over during her seasons of training. She closed her eyes and kissed Melosa's forehead and whispered the other half of the quote. "And you cannot have war without peace." She rocked her and Melosa's bodies together.

"My queen," the healer tried, "she's gone." She carefully took Melosa from the young queen.

Gabrielle was breathing heavy from anger and rage. She looked over at Draco, who was seated but slumped. She thought of Faolan, Melosa, Galatea, and all the dead that littered the valley because of this one man. Why were the things she loved in her life taken away?

The Amazon Queen was on her feet, and she came at Draco in a fury. She kicked at him then launched into him.

Draco hollered, yet he was helpless because his hands were shackled behind his back. He took a hard punch to his face followed by another then a third.

"You fuckin' bastard!" Gabrielle yelled at him. She grabbed for her bloody dagger from her boot and brought it down at Draco's face. She caught his cheek and cut it.

The Conqueror had initially been shocked, and she now grabbed the bard. She snaked her arm around Gabrielle's waist and lifted her up. "He's not worth it, Gabrielle." She stopped Gabrielle's moving dagger by holding her wrist still. "Let it go."

Gabrielle wasn't sure what the ruler meant, but she dropped the dagger. She turned to her friend.

The Conqueror pulled Gabrielle into her body despite the awful condition hers and Gabrielle's bodies were in from the fighting.

Gabrielle had her arms locked around Xena's neck. She cried not only because of today's losses but from her long time of pain. The aged pain that Draco happened to make her face because he was from her past.

Xena looked over at Borias and nodded at him to handle things now. She then picked up Gabrielle and walked away from everybody so that she and Gabrielle could have personal space. She didn't want the Amazons to see their queen this way.

Gabrielle hadn't noticed the change until she lifted her face from Xena's neck. She felt the ground move under her, but had it gone that fast? She was now far from the battlefield, back in the woods, and under the trees' canopy.

The Conqueror had taken a seat against a tree and leaned her back into it. She looked over Gabrielle's dirty, bloody, and tear streaked face. She had to admit that past it all Gabrielle was still beautiful.

Gabrielle was situated in the ruler's lap. She was held close and away from all to see her. She brushed back her messy hair and whispered, "I don't know why I did that." She shook her head. "I just snapped."

The Conqueror completely understood what her friend meant.

"I thought about everything that's happened in my life," the bard confessed. "And I just went after Draco."

Xena was amused that Draco received Gabrielle's unexpected vengeance attack. But she was glad she'd stopped the bard before it went too far.

"Why do the people I care about and love get killed?" Gabrielle became angry again. "It's like I'm some walking curse."

Xena carefully fixed the bard's hair. She gathered her words and softly argued, "If you're such a curse then why am I still here after so long?"

"And you wouldn't be this person..." Gabrielle signaled Xena's warrior attire. "If I hadn't been taken into slavery."

Xena leaned in some and locked eyes with her friend. "How do you know?" She waited a beat then whispered, "You don't. And all for we know, I could have been a worse person if I never met you." She searched the bard's red eyes. "This is is one Blame Game you're going to lose, Gabrielle." She had her legs propped up, and Gabrielle between them.

The queen swallowed and shifted some until she was better settled against Xena's body. She rested her head on Xena's chest and closed her eyes. "So many have died... first father then mother. Ly too." She shut her eyes tighter. "By the time we're in our thirties there will be nobody left."

Xena dropped her head back onto the tree and tried to control her tears. She blinked them back and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere." She lifted her head then brought her face down close to Gabrielle's head. "I swear it."

"You don't know that either," the bard insisted. She lifted her head and seriously studied her friend. "You could be killed at any of these battles."

The Conqueror raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

Gabrielle felt the tears roll down her cheeks at her friend's classic determination against any challenge. She lifted her hand and touched the ruler's cheek. "If I lose you again..." She shook her head and didn't want to finish her thoughts.

"You won't," Xena promised, and a small smile showed. "I'm really hard to get rid of. Haven't you noticed?"

Gabrielle laughed at the joke and a few more tears came down her cheek. "But what if-"

"No, Bri." Xena became serious again.

Gabrielle lost her fight in the debate. She searched Xena's eyes and saw the clear promise there.

Xena leaned forward and placed her hand against the bard's cheek. She hesitated, but she pressed her lips against Gabrielle's in a soft kiss. She used her right hand to hold her body up especially when Gabrielle pushed into her for a deeper kiss.

Gabrielle tangled her hand through Xena's hair. She enjoyed her lips moving across Xena's then finally they both opened their mouths. She whimpered at the feel of Xena's tongue against hers.

The Conqueror came out of the kiss without a breath. She opened her eyes slowly and saw still concerned green eyes above her.

Gabrielle placed her hand back against Xena's cheek. She brushed her thumb across Xena's defined cheekbone. "You promise?" she hoarsely asked.

Xena held her eyes with Gabrielle's. She read the rare need for reassurance from her friend. "I promise you, Gabrielle." She still had her hand against Gabrielle's cheek. She drew the bard back down for another kiss and murmured between it. "I will... not... stop." She came out of the kiss some, and her lips moved across Gabrielle's when she murmured, "Ever." She continued into a third kiss that filled with more emotions than the earlier ones. She then tasted a tinge of salt because Gabrielle had started to cry again.

Gabrielle came out of the last kiss and breathed deeply. She leaned her forehead against Xena's and held onto the ruler tightly.

Xena pushed off the ground more with her hand and sat up better. She felt Gabrielle now seated in her lap and short yet strong legs came around her waist. She wrapped her arms around Gabrielle, and they held each other like they'd done so a long time ago as kids. It still seemed to be a safe and comfortable position for them to assume even today.

After a long silence, Gabrielle lifted her head from Xena's neck. She wiped her eyes clear because she couldn't see that well at first. She focused down on the blue eyes close to hers.

"Come on." Xena lifted her hand and brushed back a stray piece of Gabrielle's hair. "Let's go see to our armies." She and Gabrielle slowly climbed to their feet.

Gabrielle mentally pulled herself together while she and Xena trekked back down the valley. She observed Commander Kaylee conversing with Borias. She approached the pair first, which made them go quiet.

"Borias," Xena started.

The Greek stratègos switched his full attention to the Conqueror.

"The formalities shall we." The Conqueror held out her hand to the Amazon Queen. "This is Queen Gabrielle."

Queen Gabrielle stepped forward and extended her arm.

Borias had a confused expression, but he rid of it with a smile. "It's a pleasure, Queen Gabrielle." He shook arms with her then informed, "I have our healers assisting yours. Also we will help have the dead removed."

"They will need to be prepared," the queen agreed. "Thank you." She then glanced over at the line of shackled captives. "What of them?"

The Conqueror turned on her heels some and studied the prisoners. "They're war criminals." She returned her focus to Gabrielle. "They will be tried as such."

Gabrielle decided not to get details especially about Draco.

"And what of the automaton?" Bastien had spoken up finally.

The bard focused on the chiliarchès. "I currently have her in a jail hut. She will remain with my Nation until we can asses what to do with her."

Bastien was glad to hear that it had turned out well. He couldn't imagine how Queen Gabrielle managed to stop the automaton or what she thought she could do to keep the automaton locked up. But he noticed Queen Gabrielle was rather confident so he assumed the situation was handled.

The Conqueror took over the conversation. "I'm going to give Queen Gabrielle a ride back to the Nation." She noted from the corner of her eye that a few Amazons were beside Gabrielle. "Borias, handle things from here. I shouldn't be long."

"Of course." Borias bowed his head slightly.

Queen Gabrielle had been quietly conversing with Eponin, but she finished up now that Xena had brought Argo over. She touched Eponin's arm and quietly insisted, "See that you put her in her hut for now. She should be the first to be prepared."

Eponin nodded, but she reached to her side. She extracted the unique dagger that Gabrielle had dropped earlier. She held it out in her palm.

Gabrielle noticed that the weapons master had cleaned the blade. She picked up the precious dagger and studied the ivy design that twisted down the blade. "Thank you," she murmured.

"I'll bring your staff back," Andra softly promised.

The queen was grateful. She knelt down and sheathed her dagger then added, "Kaylee, find me when you're ready. I'll take care of the village side."

The stratègos watched the queen turn to the Conqueror.

Gabrielle turned to Xena, who was mounted now. Gabrielle climbed into the saddle but this time she was in the front. She like the change too, but she was given the reins.

"You navigate," the Conqueror softly instructed. She kept her hands on her thighs, but she squeezed Argo's sides.

The golden mare started the trek up the hillside. She kept a gentle pace and relaxing sway for the humans.

Gabrielle didn't mind taking the reins. She had her feet out of the stirrups, and she was settled into Xena's warm body. She then noticed once they were in the woods that Xena slipped her arms around her waist. Gabrielle smiled at the gesture.

"We're both going to need a bath," the ruler complained.

"I'm glad for that problem," the bard confided. She leaned her head back against Xena's shoulder. She then had a thought come to her so she grinned. "I'm riding with you... twice now."

The ruler chuckled and lowered her head some. "I knew I'd get you in the saddle with me, one day."

The bard kept up with the joke. "Oh your greatest fantasy come true." She then poked Xena in the side with her elbow. "You have any others from your childhood?"

"A few," the ruler admitted. She paused then taunted, "But they're my little secret."

"Oh come on." Gabrielle had a devilishly look. "If you can't tell me, who can you tell?"

"Argo," Xena quipped.

"The horse?"

Argo huffed and tossed her mane for a moment. She sighed deeply.

"Well then." Gabrielle chuckled and watched Argo's footing through the thick woods. "Come on, Xena. You tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine."

The Conqueror decided to play along some and whispered, "Alright. You tell me one first then I'll tell you one."

Gabrielle slotted her eyes and read between the lines quickly. "Oh no. I know this trick. You mean, I tell you mine and you don't," she emphasized, "tell me yours." She elbowed the leather stomach behind her. "I know your tricks."

"I could never fool you," Xena taunted.

The bard huffed and freed a hand. She slapped Xena's right knee. "Thanks, smartass." She picked up the reins again. "You tricked me constantly. You were such a brat." She grinned at the memories of them playing, tricking, and roughhousing together. "If it's one thing you taught me it was that I needed to be one step ahead of you."

Xena laughed and tightened her arms around the bard's waist. "I suppose so huh?"

The bard had wistful features, but she softly mentioned, "But you always did protect me." And it was true since the first day they'd met, and it was how they met too. Xena had been protecting Gabrielle.

The Conqueror bowed her head some and murmured, "Always."

Gabrielle sadly smiled. She freed her left hand and covered it over Xena's. She took a moment to consider the outcome of the battle. She couldn't believe all that'd happened within one day, from the good to the bad. She didn't have any numbers yet about who died. It wouldn't be until later that she'd hear from Commander Kaylee about the numbers, status, and overall battle.

The Conqueror could tell her friend was in deep thought. She lowered her head some and whispered, "What is it?"

The bard shook her head and set her thoughts aside. "I'm just realizing how much work there has to be done to repair this."

Xena tilted her head and mentioned, "Today was a good day, Gabrielle." She already could imagine Gabrielle's disdained expression so she explained her words. "I know you've lost a lot today, but you could have lost so much more. All the dead knew that they traded their lives for the better of their Nation. If Draco had succeeded then today would have been a bad day."

Gabrielle knew her friend was right. She slightly shook her head because it still didn't take away the weight of the deaths. Why couldn't there been another, peaceful way to handle this?

"I could have saved Melosa," Gabrielle murmured, "And I could have saved Faolan. They traded their lives for me. How do I get over that?"

Xena understood how the bard felt because there were many dead hoplites and warriors that traded their lives for her. The hoplite today that'd offered his shield was another example of their willingness to protect her. She tightened her arms around Gabrielle's waist. She knew Gabrielle always looked to her for answers and whether it was because Xena was older, she was never sure.

"I can't answer that question," Xena confessed for the first time. "Maybe because there's nothing I can say to take away that feeling you have. You want to know that what you did was for all the right reasons. But, with that pain in your gut and the weight on your shoulders the best you can come up with was that it was a good day of fighting. I can see all the changes you've made... things I could have never expected from you, but I should have. As hard as your changes have been, you've got to know that it's all been for a reason."

Gabrielle moved her hand and rested it over Xena's. She squeezed tightly.

"All this," Xena whispered, "All this is for a reason, otherwise, what's the point?" She lifted her head then softly finished, "I was asking that same question after I lost you."

Gabrielle worked down the lump in her throat. She briefly had flashes of the horse chase back in Potidaea when she and her family tried to escape the raiders. She could still hear her own voice cry out Xena's name.

"How do you do it?" the bard horsely questioned. "How do you... do this so often?" She shook her head.

The Conqueror interpreted the question easily. She gently sighed then thought out how she did go to war so constantly. "Sometimes I think it's in my blood." She felt Gabrielle's hand squeeze hers more. "Everybody has a destiny in life, and what they're good at doing will get them there. I have all the right skills to be a warrior and a ruler. And is that fluke?"

The bard considered the question because it reminded her of her talk with Priestess Maired awhile ago. "No, it's not."

Xena did agree too. She considered the original question then confided, "The deaths are not easy no matter who it is. I will take it to Tartarus with me, but when it is my time I know I did all I could to change my polis for the better. I will unify Greece again and protect her from any that bare ill will on her."

Gabrielle rubbed her hand over Xena's for some time. She stopped only because her thoughts about her own Nation ceased. She started to understand how Xena felt, and she could apply that to her Amazon Nation too. Her Nation depended on her to keep it unified and protected no matter her personal costs. On her last day of life, Gabrielle would be able to rest easy knowing she did everything possible to make her Nation strong.

The Conqueror detected some of the tension receded from her friend. She was relieved and decided on a change of topic. "Do you know what you'll do with the automaton?"

The queen wasn't completely sure because she wasn't ready to face Seven personally. "It's hard to say yet how she'll be once she awakens. I'll have to talk to Kaylee first."

Xena considered it then thought about her own plans. She mentioned, "It'll be several days before we march east to the Macedon Kingdom. If there's anything I can do to help with her then let me know."

"Thank you," the bard murmured. She removed her hand from Xena's because just ahead were the gates to the village.

Argo approached the closed gates at a fast walk. She was steered through the large, open door and directed to go to the stables. She was soon stabled and getting a nice feed bag.

The Conqueror and Amazon Queen walked together to the healer's hut. The bard was fairly quiet, but she struck up a conversation. "We have a hot springs bath here that you're welcomed to at anytime." She then peered up at Xena. "If you'd like you can stay in a guest hut. I know a camp may not be setup in time by sunset."

Xena smiled at the offer.

Gabrielle smiled back and tried to entice the ruler further. "Our beds are filled with sheep's wool to make them soft."

Xena felt her smile shift into a grin. "You won me back at the hot springs bath." She then had more of a smirk and teased, "I see you haven't forgotten my disdain for hard beds."

Gabrielle chuckled softly and nodded. "How could I forget? You wouldn't let me whenever we stayed up in the loft and there was no hay or straw." She caught Xena's low chuckle, but she looked at the healer's hut. She noticed there were many Amazons waiting to go inside so she decided she could wait until later.

"My queen," the head healer greeted. She was mixed in the Amazons and was prioritizing who needed to be checked first to last.

"Hello, Etana," the queen replied.

Etana sifted through the Amazons and approached the queen. "You came to be checked over?"

"It can wait until later," Gabrielle refused. She diverted the topic quickly before the healer made any instances. "How are things looking?"

Etana shifted closer and lowered her voice. "We're obviously swamped, but I have every healer here except for..." She stopped herself and shook her head.

Gabrielle touched Etana's arm, and she studied the elderly Amazon. "What is it?"

Etana leaned in closer then replied, "Cliona isn't here."

"Is she okay?" Gabrielle had a fondness for the young Amazon that'd been in a fair share of trouble. She could still recall going to Cliona's mother and telling her that Cliona had been kidnapped. That indeed was a bad day.

"She received word that her mother was killed in the battle," Etana replied. "I told her to retire to her hut for the day."

"Oh gods," the bard murmured. "How was she handling it?"

The healer became gloomy and replied, "She was in shock, my queen. I don't know how..." She shook her head again. She had to chase Cliona out of the hut just because Cliona refused to stop working. "It's hard to say how she'll handle it. Cliona is fairly strong, but she was very close to her mother."

The queen felt that earlier ache return stronger. "I'll stop by and see her."

Etana nodded then glanced at the queen's hidden wounds under all the dirt and grimme. "I should check you, my queen."

"I'm fine," the bard insisted. "I'll be back later, and you can poke and prod me then." She grinned at Etana's lack of amusement. "I also want a report on the wounded."

"Of course," the master healer promised. She then watched the queen and Greek ruler walk away.

"Cliona was the Amazon that'd been kidnapped?"

Gabrielle nodded at her friend's question.

The Conqueror sighed, but she stopped once they were far from the healer's hut. "I need to return to my army."

The queen faced the tall ruler. "I understand. I need to take care of things here." She curiously studied Xena's face. "Will you stay tonight? I'll have a hut prepared."

"If it's not much trouble."

Gabrielle sadly smiled. "It won't be." She then faintly grinned and teased, "I'll give you a tour of the bathing hut."

The Conqueror arched an eyebrow but coolly remarked, "I'll count on it." She then walked away after she briefly caught Gabrielle's dumbstruck look. She was quite satisfied with herself.

The Amazon Queen watched the Conqueror make her way back to the stables. She took a deep breath and slowly let it go, but she wouldn't let the day catch up to her yet. She had too much to do before sunset came in a couple of candlemarks.

The first item on her list was to deal with certain somebodys that were locked up in a jail hut. Before coming back to the Nation, Eponin had quickly relayed what she knew about the plot. Gabrielle was partially touched by her friends' dedication, but she was mostly upset because it happened behind her back.

Queen Gabrielle decided to get this over with so she headed through the village. She first when to the jail hut that had the automaton in it. She stepped up to the three guards and asked, "Is she awake?"

"She's still unconscious, my queen," the right guard informed.

The bard considered this then checked, "Has a healer seen to her?"

"No, my queen."

Gabrielle decided it was for the best so she ordered, "Ask Etana to send a healer. Make sure you three stay beside the healer in case she wakes up." She paused then tested, "She is shackled?"

"We have manacled her hands and shackled her leg to the floor," a guard reported.

The bard doubted it'd do much good, but it would at least warn somebody she was free if the chains were snapped. "And you do know where Hercules's hut is located?"

"Yes, my queen." The guard looked at the other two, and they nodded in agreement.

"Good." Gabrielle moved away but paused and mentioned, "Commander Kaylee may be by later. Her, myself, and Master Eponin are the only two allowed in the hut unless I give authorization otherwise."

"What is the authorization code, my queen?"

Gabrielle tilted her head and considered it. She simply replied, "It'll be hippothoe."

The Amazons exchanged looks because they knew that was the ancient Greek word for Amazon. They all moved their heads in agreement.

The bard now strolled off and went to a neighboring hut that was being guarded by only one Amazon.

The guard bowed some then softly greeted, "My queen."

"I'd like to speak with them," Gabrielle informed.

"Of course." The guard pulled off the key from her hip and went to the door. She unlocked it, pulled the door open, and held it for the queen. Once the queen passed, she closed it back up and locked the door.

Three of the Amazons were seated on the bench with their heads down. They each lifted their heads when the newcomer entered. Then three Amazons were spread out in the jail hut, but they faced their queen too.

Gabrielle scanned each face and mentally stated their names; Ephiny, Solari, Jocasta, Adonia, Teresa, and lastly was Deka. She read their grim features, and she tried to come up with the right words for this situation. She folded her arms and reminded herself she was the queen at this moment, and she couldn't be their friend first.

"Melosa is dead," the queen declared in a strong voice.

Ephiny dropped her head.

Solari climbed to her feet from the bench. "She was killed in battle?"

"No." Gabrielle observed the Amazons then explained, "Draco was taken as a prisoner. He tried to attack me, and Melosa got between us and took his dagger."

"Oh gods," Solari murmured, and she walked away. She stopped beside Teresa and turned around.

"Between Eponin's report and Melosa's last words, I have a fairly good idea what's happened here." Queen Gabrielle looked over the Amazons then continued to speak. "All six of you have been my friends since I came to this Nation." She held Ephiny's gaze. "Some of you more." She hesitated but made herself go forward. "As your friend, I can appreciate what you were attempting to do. Melosa's last command was to save me from what she thought was my death. And she trusted you six to perform such an act against the Nation because she knew how much you care for me."

Gabrielle reached up and removed her mask. She tucked it under her arm and waited until the colorful straw quieted. She kept her voice steady and her features calm. "But as your queen, I can't ignore the fact that you disobeyed my orders. You plotted behind my back and behind the Nation's." She looked over at Solari and Teresa then over at Deka and finally down at Ephiny, who was beside Jocasta and Adonia. "I cannot let this go unpunished because if I do that then I send the message that any Amazon could do such. I nor the council or Commander Kaylee will not condone disobedience. We cannot tolerate such acts especially during times of war. As a leader, we can't second guess whether our orders will be followed or not." She stopped but stated, "The decisions I make as your queen are for the good of the Nation. You must support me because it is for the good of the Nation. And some times the personal costs are high, but I chose this position... I fought for this position. Just as you did for yours, Amazons."

Ephiny looked over at Solari.

Solari met Ephiny's gaze briefly, but she dropped her eyes.

Gabrielle took a stepped more into the center of the jail hut. She waited a beat then swore, "I will speak on your behalf to the council, but I'll only speak as your friend. I will try to have your punishment kept minimal because of your intent." She was quiet and saw that her friends were almost sadden by her gesture as if they didn't feel they deserved it. "In the future, I beg you not to do something this radical again. I chose to be queen because it is who I am destined to be. And I'm asking you, my friends... my sisters to help me be the best queen possible. I am not a queen without you."

The Amazon Queen felt like she'd said plenty. So she put on her mask back over her head and went to the door. She prepared to knock on it but Ephiny's voice stopped her.

"You were our friend first. You will always be our friend first." Ephiny stood up from the bench. She approached the bard, who turned to her. "But we promised to serve this Nation... to serve you." She watched Gabrielle's emotions, but she explained, "Somewhere in there protecting you fits too." She glanced back at her friends then back at Gabrielle. "I know this Nation cannot run without a queen, and you are the most competent queen this Nation has seen in a long time. We are not a Nation without a queen."

Gabrielle shifted closer and softly reminded, "And there is no queen without a Nation." She gently touched Ephiny's cheek. "A queen is easily replaced compared to a Nation that must be born, nurtured, and grown. You know this, Ephiny."

"I do." Ephiny took the queen's hand from her cheek and held it. "And I know... we all know that a bad queen can also ruin a Nation."

"I'm not the only leader of this Nation," Gabrielle softly reminded. "I'm asking you to see that the Nation will go on with or without me. But I can help the Nation continue on a better track no matter my sacrifices. The sacrifices that you have to make for the Nation." She tilted her head and asked, "Why did you choose to take your feather?"

Ephiny knew the answer, and she lowered her head some. She studied her hand in Gabrielle's, and she lifted her head. "To be apart of this family... a way of life." She felt the sting behind her eyes at the reminder of her honor as an Amazon.

"And the costs that we pay to protect this family is nothing in the large scheme of things." The queen squeezed Ephiny's handle tightly. "If we don't do our duties as Amazons then our way of life will be lost."

Ephiny slowly started to nod. She mostly accepted the queen's points, but she still didn't reject the notion that she felt she had to protect Gabrielle.

Queen Gabrielle gazed back at her other friends, who had been listening too. "I wasn't born Amazon like the rest of you." She looked back at Ephiny but her words went to everybody. "But as an outsider, who was a slave I can see why I must do what I can to protect this family. I never want to lose this, and I don't want anybody else to lose this." She let go of Ephiny's hand and tapped on the door.

The guard didn't hesitate the open the door. She held it until the queen left then she sealed it back up. She'd heard much of the queen's speech and felt rather moved. She didn't say anything though.

Queen Gabrielle ran her hands through her messy hair that really needed to get washed. She needed a bath, but it would have to wait until this evening. She glanced back at the jail hut that held the automaton, and she noticed that the guards were gone. She suspected they were actually inside, which meant the healer was there now.

The bard was relieved despite she was still angry about Faolan. There was much of her that wanted to let the automaton rot in pain, but she chided herself for it. She had to be bigger than her anger and set it aside. Right now, she wanted to find Yakut and discuss what could be expected from the automaton now that she had her soul back.

"Queen Gabrielle," the stratègos called. She jogged up to the queen.

Gabrielle met the stratègos halfway. She noted that Kaylee had her shoulder wrapped, which meant that a healer most likely checked her wound. "How does it feel?"

The stratègos understood that Gabrielle meant her shoulder. "The arrow didn't go deep, luckily." She placed her hands on her hips. "I have the dead being wrapped and brought back to the Nation. Have you heard any report on the wounded?"

"I asked Etana to put together a report," Gabrielle replied.

"Good." The stratègos nodded once then switched over to another topic. "What of the automaton?"

Gabrielle sighed and glanced in the direction of the jail huts. "I requested a healer to check her wounds. She was still unconscious."

"Do we have any idea what she'll be like once she awakens?"

The bard shook her head. "I was going to speak to Yakut about it. She may not know at all." She wanted to explain that Seven most likely had a soul of an original Amazon, but she knew Kaylee had little or no knowledge about the legends.

Gabrielle then thought back on something she'd noticed during the battle. She asked, "Why did Seven not kill you?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," the stratègos replied.

The queen thought about this more then made a decision. "I want you to handle her." She slightly narrowed her eyes and explained, "Once you assess what her state is like then I'll speak to her." She then quietly added, "Hopefully I'll be ready to face her by then."

Kaylee touched the queen's good shoulder. "I'm sorry about Faolan."

Gabrielle didn't want to think about her friend's death. She shook her head and sincerely replied, "Thank you." She felt the hand leave her shoulder, but she kept her emotions down. "Will you be able to handle Seven?"

"Of course," the stratègos confidently replied. "I'll keep you up-to-date."

"Thanks, Kaylee." Gabrielle took a step away. "I'll let you know what Yakut has to say."

Kaylee nodded then headed off too. She figured she'd go and see how the healer was making out with the automaton. She came to the jail hut and found it unguarded until the door swung open.

Two guards filed out, a healer, and another guard. The last guard shut the door but didn't lock it because of the stratègos.

Commander Kaylee turned to the healer. "Eilis, how is she?"

Eilis came closer to the stratègos. "It is remarkable that she survived what's happened to her." She shook her head and mentioned, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"I don't believe anybody has, Eilis."

"I agree." Eilis shifted the medical kit in her hands. "The wounds will heal in due course. I will continue to check on her." She then mentioned, "She awoke just as I finished up." She headed off without another word.

Commander Kaylee looked at the guard by the door, and she simply nodded.

The guard opened the door for the stratègos. She was going to follow inside, but a hand at her shoulder stopped her. "Stratègos, it isn't-"

"I'll be fine," the stratègos promised. She saw the guard relented and closed the door. She focused back on the prisoner, who sat on the wood bench.

The automaton had her head down, but she lifted it at hearing and partially seeing the stratègos. She revealed her slightly red eyes most likely from the hammer blow to the head. Her body was heavily clawed thanks to the white wolf. The remainders of the arrow impacts were hardly apparent now.

Seven coldly regarded the stratègos. "Commander Kaylee... if you come any closer, I'll kill you."

The stratègos raised an eyebrow then coolly stated, "I don't think you will." She was confident but not arrogant. She approached the automaton and visually assessed the wounds.

Seven stood up, which made the chains rattle. She was ridged and cold in her manners. She watched the Amazon with close intent.

"You could break those chains." Commander Kaylee pointed at them. She then walked off to the right and turned. "You can break out of this jail." She put her hands behind her back. "Yet you refuse to do so." She strolled back over and asked, "Why?"

Seven broke her eye contact and turned her head away. "I cannot hear... I cannot hear the others." A brief moment passed where a few emotions showed, but she hide them again.

"The others?" Kaylee tried. She came closer and studied the automaton's profile. "Who are the others?"

Seven looked back at the stratègos. "I am automaton. We follow orders."

Kaylee started to piece it together carefully. She suspected that the others were orders that Seven may be hearing in her heard. Perhaps the gods did it to keep a constant control over her. "You don't hear the orders then?"

Seven walked away, but she didn't get far because of the chain on her ankle. She had her back to Kaylee. "I hear nothing but silence." She then clenched her jaw and snapped, "Instead I feel my own thoughts, and I cannot stop them."

Kaylee suspected that Seven meant feelings rather than thoughts. She came over to the automaton. "That's only natural."

Seven sharply turned and grounded out, "For you humans it is. I am automaton."

The stratègos decided to tread in new territory now. "But from the looks of it you were most likely human before being an automaton."

"That is irrelevant," Seven hotly fought. "I am Seven of Nine. I am automaton."

"That is your name?" the stratègos carefully tried. "Seven of Nine?"

"Yes," the automaton answered. She walked away again and put space between them. Her ankle chain dragged across the floor. She quickly turned back and demanded, "What has been done to me? You must fix what has been broken."

Kaylee was careful in her next words. "We already fixed what was broken. I want to help you, but I need to understand what you're going through."

"Do not engage me in superficial attempts at sympathy," Seven coldly remarked.

"It's obvious you're in pain." The stratègos had a concerned look, but she didn't come any closer. "You're frightened... that you feel isolated... alone."

The automaton refused to listen and turned to the stratègos. She came closer and declared, "You are an individual." She came slightly closer and stated, "You are small." She glared at the petite stratègos. "You cannot understand what it is be automaton."

Kaylee partially shook her head and whispered, "No." She paused but held the blue eyes above her. "But I can imagine." She walked behind the automaton. "You had no emotions." She noticed how Seven closed her eyes as if reflecting on the new emotions that'd been awaken. "You just had voices that told you what to do." She walked around Seven and continued to speak. "Do not resist... ignore the pain... follow your orders." She stood back in front of Seven. "The security behind that must be welcoming. Now you've lost that."

Seven brushed past the stratègos and softly spoke, "This automaton is small now." She stopped and lowered her head. "One voice." She hung her head and closed her eyes tightly. "So many emotions. This silence is unacceptable... I need the voices."

Kaylee came over and ignored the anger in Seven's tone. "I can't give you back to the gods, but you're not alone." She now stood beside the automaton. "You're apart of a human community now. We may be individuals, but we live and work together. We have our orders too." She found confused blue eyes on her. "You can have that right here in the Amazon Nation."

Seven was quiet then proclaimed, "Insufficient."

Kaylee wasn't deterred and stayed stoic. "It'll have to do." She then tilted her head and mentioned, "And the fact is this community needs you." She walked away some but mentioned, "The skills and intelligence you poses could help this Nation greatly."

Seven glared at the stratègos and questioned, "And if I refuse?"

Commander Kaylee came over and put her hands behind her back. She tilted her head and used the very words that she suspected Seven often heard in her head. "You must comply."

Seven of Nine stared at Commander Kaylee, and the shock was evident on her face. She back stepped a few times until she sunk down on the bench.

The stratègos said nothing else, went to the door, and rapped on it. She left the automaton alone so Seven could get accustom to having emotions and thoughts now. She would try again later, but she wanted to find out what she could from the queen.

Seven remained motionless against the bench. She then dropped her head and lifted her hands to her face. She repeatedly whispered, "One... One." She shut her eyes tightly in hopes it'd block her rising emotions. "I am One now."

**To be continued.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 22**

Queen Gabrielle tied the sash around her waist so that her robe would stay closed. She combed her hair back then picked up the clean towel and robe from the small table. She was ready to get her bath so she stepped out of the small changing room.

The Conqueror sat in the foray, and she was already prepared for her bath. She had her legs crossed, and her robe had slipped down and revealed her muscular leg. She peered up when the Amazon Queen entered the busy foray. There were many Amazons getting a bath tonight after the battle.

Gabrielle paused and waited until the ruler was at her side.

Xena came close and followed the queen to the large, community bathing pool. She entered the room and the steam instantly absorbed her.

"It's rare I pull my queen strings to get a private bath," the bard comment. She went to the left, yet she glanced over at the busy bathing pool. "But for once I don't mind."

The ruler grinned because she sympathized completely.

"This way." Gabrielle came to a wood door and pushed it open. She was immersed in thick steam, but it cleared rather fast.

The Conqueror scanned the private bathing room and truly looked forward to get cleaned. She rarely had this opportunity unless she was settled in a city or large town.

The queen stopped beside a bench, set her clean robe and towel down, and proceeded to slide her feet out of the sandals.

Xena set down her robe and towel too then pushed off her sandals. She untied her sash slowly but walked over to the steps of the pool. She spotted the dish on the opposite side that held two soaps of different colors. She imagined they were uniquely scented.

Gabrielle had her back slightly to Xena. She was nervous to do this despite she and Xena had bathed as kids. But this was far different, and they'd both changed physically. She was suddenly shy again like this was the first time.

The Conqueror though was never shy and what faint shyness she'd had as a kid was far gone. she slipped out of the robe, which fell and pooled at her feet. She gracefully took the first step and seemed to flow down into the warm water.

Gabrielle had undone her sash. She had her head bowed, and her side was directed towards Xena. She mentally patronized herself and pushed past the minor fears. She pulled off the white robe then set it down on the bench. She came over to the steps, but she didn't meet Xena's obvious gaze. She started to realize that Andra really did have a good point last night.

She also recalled the time seasons ago when she'd taken a bath with Ephiny. She could still feel Ephiny's stare back then. She wasn't sure if Xena's was any different or if the ruler was just curious. Gabrielle finally made it into the steaming water and felt relieved on many levels.

Xena settled against a side. She'd watched Gabrielle and what'd grabbed her attention mostly was the slavery brand. She'd seen that tattoo a few times in the past, but it was different actually seeing it on Gabrielle's hip. She wanted there to be a way to erase it. She realized her and Gabrielle hadn't really discussed Gabrielle's enslavement.

The bard came over and took a seat beside Xena. She sat on a small stone that protruded out from the wall of the pool. It was meant for people to sit on and just relax in the water. "This is amazing."

The ruler lowered her head back and closed her eyes. "I am jealous."

Gabrielle smirked and teased, "It actually beats your mother's hot baths."

The ruler sadly smiled, yet she went along with it anyway. "Just don't tell her." She then traded for another topic. "Find out anything about the automaton?"

The queen sighed and opened her eyes. "I have Kaylee working with her. I'm not quite ready to face her." She pulled her hands out of the water and used them to pushed back her bangs. "Seven doesn't have any previous memory about who she was. Yakut seems to think that's a little odd because she should have gained her memory back now that she's freed."

Xena furrowed her eyebrows and lifted her head up. She looked at Gabrielle. "When you were fighting with her... did she get hit in the head?"

Gabrielle met Xena's curious stare. "Yes, Andra hit her rather hard with her blacksmith's hammer. It didn't seem to bother her."

The Conqueror sighed and explained, "Her steel reinforced head would have taken the brunt of the blow, but I highly doubt all of it."

The bard grew concerned. "I noticed after Andra hit Seven that her eyes started to go red. I imagine that was from blood."

Xena silently cursed because she now understand what may have happened. "Most likely her brain has been injured. She's lost her memory."

"Is there anything that could help her gain her memory back?"

The ruler had become a healer over her time and one herb came to mind quickly. "Ashwagandha."

Gabrielle had her eyebrows drawn together. She shook her head because she had no clue what Xena meant.

"It's a common herb used in India."

"By the gods," Gabrielle murmured, "there's no way my healers will have something like that."

The Conqueror slightly grinned. "Maybe not, but I carry an ample supply." Her grin widened, and she joked, "I use it when I get hit in the head too many times."

"Funny," the bard muttered. She became more serious. "Will it really help?"

"It's not a miracle herb, but it can help." Xena tilted her head then added, "I can't promise anything. The human brain is tricky. She may be able to heal herself."

"Especially considering she can heal so fast," Gabrielle agreed. "Hopefully we'll be in luck." She then asked, "Can you give it to her tonight?"

"I have some in my saddlebags," the ruler agreed. "I wouldn't mind also inspecting her. I'm curious to how she was altered by the gods."

Gabrielle could tell her friend was naturally curious. She bit her lower lip but revealed, "If you want to see her at any point then tell the guards hippothoe."

Xena appreciated that Gabrielle trusted her with the authorization to go into the jail hut. "Thank you."

The bard softened and a faint smile touched her lips. She leaned back some and relaxed against the the side of the pool. She closed her eyes.

The Conqueror did much the same and stretched out her legs in the water. She was amazed by the fact that she and Gabrielle could sit in a peaceful silence. She could remember a time when she could never get Gabrielle to be quiet for very long. A distant grin show on her lips from the memory of those days.

"You know," the bard started, but she stopped because of Xena's unexpected laugh. She lifted her head and partially glared at her friend. "What?"

Xena's laughs faded away, and she revealed her amused eyes. "I was just thinking about how I use to make you play the Silent Game."

"Please," the bard muttered. "I can be very quiet nowadays."

"I'm sure." Xena had a glow in her eyes, and it was obvious she really didn't believe Gabrielle.

The Amazon Queen scowled her friend and wagged a finger at her. "You think you know me. I've changed just as much as you have."

The ruler leaned slightly closer and commented, "And somethings never change, Bri."

"I have changed a lot, thank you." Gabrielle was clearly annoyed. "You're the one that's hardly changed. You're pigheaded, overly competitive, and you still think you're always right."

"Any other compliments you have for me?" Xena jested.

The bard slotted her eyes and shot back, "As a matter of fact..."

Xena suddenly splashed water at the bard and cut her off.

Gabrielle wiped the water away from her face and showed a surprised expression. "Did you just..." She became irritated.

The Conqueror devilishly chuckled, but she moved away from her prey before she became a target. She went across to the other side of the pool and turned around. She showed a smirk and taunted, "Somethings never change."

Gabrielle slipped off her seat then came to the center of the pool. She held Xena's intense gaze, but she warned, "One thing that's going to change is your winning streak."

Xena tensed at those words that most likely meant a pending war. She had her hands under the water, but she was clearly ready. She watched Gabrielle's body language very carefully. Then she saw it just in time.

Gabrielle started the first battle. She furiously splashed her friend with amazing effort.

The Conqueror retaliated instantly, which caused Gabrielle to scream. Her evil laughed echoed in the bathing room.

The bard though was surprised when the splashing stopped in her direction. Once the water settled, she was stunned to realize Xena was gone. "What..." Then it occurred to her all too late, but she felt the tall form looming behind her back. Gabrielle dropped her shoulders and muttered, "Damn it."

Xena gave an evil laugh from behind the bard. She then repeated, "Somethings," she emphasized deeply, "never ever change." She then snared Gabrielle around the waist and towed her underwater.

Gabrielle's yelp briefly sounded then it was gone. Then suddenly her gasp for air was clear once she broke the surface back by the side of the pool. The bard clung to the side of the pool and glowered at the bemused ruler nearby.

Xena casually went over to her sitting spot from earlier and relaxed there. She was quite smug.

The queen held her tongue, but she collected herself then reclaimed her same spot beside Xena. She took a deep breath and relaxed after just being hauled underwater. She grinned some then gently splashed water at the ruler again.

Xena cracked her left eye open and lightly splashed back in warning.

"Okay." Gabrielle held up her hands out of the water. "Truce."

The ruler closed her eye and never lost her grin. "For now."

"For now," Gabrielle agreed.

Xena contently sighed, but after a bit she moved and went to the soaps. "Any preference?" She noted the two washcloths by the dishes.

"There's lilac and a mild olive." The bard shrugged. "I'm not particular."

The ruler decided on the olive for them both. She came back over to Gabrielle.

The Amazon Queen noted the faintly green bar. She commented, "We actually make that here from our olive groves. The lilac soap we buy from Aegae."

Xena softly grinned at the explanation. She then offered, "I'll do your hair first." She detected the faint hesitation in the bard. "Come on," she gently urged.

Gabrielle knew she was being silly. She dived into the water just to make sure her hair was plenty wet. She surfaced right in front of Xena and turned around. She soon felt long fingers pulled through her hair, and she was surprised when it turned into more of a head massage. She ended up closing her eyes and finally relaxing.

Xena noticed the change, and she smiled at it. She shifted a little closer but made sure not to let her body pressed into Gabrielle's. She wasn't sure how Gabrielle would react then or even herself for that matter.

"Mmmm," the bard murmured, "it's been a long time for one of these."

The ruler frowned at the statement. She would have expected somebody else to have take this over. Hadn't Gabrielle mentioned that she been with somebody for awhile?

"Xena?"

The Conqueror leaned over the bard some just so she could hear the bard's gentle voice.

Gabrielle sensed Xena closer than earlier, but it didn't bother her in the least. She now felt Xena's hands work down lower to her neck where she still had that cramp from days ago. She imagined Xena planned to work it out of her neck and shoulders.

"You'll go to the Macedon Kingdom next, right?"

"Yes." The ruler tried to decipher what Gabrielle may be trying to figure out. She also remained focused on her task to massage out the knots in the bard's shoulders. "After Macedon we'll head to Thrace."

"When will you begin the march?" Gabrielle kept her voice even. She wasn't really sure what to think yet because there was so much to consider now.

"I should be receiving word soon from my joining army from Athens, Sparta, and Thebes." Xena considered her plans that she'd devised some time ago. "Once they arrive, we'll continue the march." She tilted her head despite she was watching her hands over Gabrielle's shoulders. "I imagine it'll be about five days... give or take."

The queen somewhat nodded. She didn't reveal anything else.

"How does the wound feel?"

Gabrielle opened her eyes and studied the old wound on her shoulder. "It's getting there. I'm starting to feel the strain on my other side," she admitted.

"You were compensating," the ruler concluded.

"I think so." Gabrielle now touched the wound and saw that the heavy, dark scab was somewhat soft thanks to the water and steam. "It is improving."

The Conqueror remained silent, but she concluded that Gabrielle would now have time to properly heal. After a few more beats, she ended the massage.

Gabrielle dove under the water and worked the soap out of her hair. She came back up a few paces away, yet she faced Xena. "Your turn."

Xena nodded and picked up the wet bar from the tray. She handed it off to her friend then turned around.

The Amazon Queen efficiently washed Xena's hair, and she made sure to make it a rather rigorous massage not just because Xena enjoyed it that way but also to get the grime out. She then gingerly touched Xena's shoulder in hidden signal that she was done.

The ruler sunk into the water and fussed to get the soap out of her hair. Then she and Gabrielle spent a few, quick moments just washing cleaning their bodies with the washcloths and soap.

Gabrielle went around her friend and deposited the soap and cloths back in their home. When she turned around, she ruefully smiled. "I think dinner will be shortly. We should get ready."

Xena slowly arched an eyebrow and nonchalantly inquired, "So, does the Conqueror merit a seat at the head table?"

Gabrielle chuckled and made her way to the stairs. "Perhaps." She could imagine the smirk on Xena's face, and indeed it was true. She went up the steps then quickly collected her towel.

The Conqueror wasn't far behind, and she too lifted her towel from the bench. "Tomorrow will be a day of mourning for the Greek Army."

The bard bowed her head slightly at those words, but she continued to dry herself. "We will be begin the pyres tomorrow." She now slipped into her clean robe and tied the sash. She physically felt much better now that her skin and hair were clean.

Xena set her towel down then put on her robe too. She slowly tied the sash while she spoke. "Let me know if the Nation needs any help."

Gabrielle lightly touched the ruler's arm, and she found curious blue eyes on her. "You've done plenty." She tilted her head. "Besides, this is Amazon tradition."

The ruler faintly nodded. She felt a faint pang in her chest, but she set it aside.

The bard removed her hand and scooped up her towel. "We should get to our huts." She brought the towel over her right shoulder and mussed with her short hair.

Xena grabbed her towels too and mimicked Gabrielle's motions to put on the sandals. She and the bard left the warm room and passed the public bath. They came outside, and Xena promised to see Gabrielle at the dining hut soon.

The sun was had begun to crawl below the western horizon. For a final ending, it streaked the clouds with shades of red and orange until it faded black in the eastern horizon. In the east there were sparkles developing in the black sky.

Across the village in a jail hut, there was an automaton, who lifted her head at hearing the door being unlocked. She held her breath when Commander Kaylee reentered her jail. Seven of Nine admired the stratègos's bold attempts.

Commander Kaylee stepped into the jail, waited for the door to be relocked, and she remained still. She studied the slumped automaton on the bench. To Kaylee, the automaton did seem broken.

Seven stared back at the stratègos, and she noticed there was a tray of food in the petite woman's hand.

The stratègos cautiously neared, but she went to the empty side of the bench. She set the food down and mentioned, "I know you have to be hungry by now."

Seven lowered her gaze and studied the wood floor. She wasn't hungry despite she most likely needed to eat.

Kaylee took a few steps away, but she wasn't sure what to say let alone do.

"My designation is Seven of Nine," the automaton whispered. She shut her eyes and hotly added, "But the voices are gone. Designations are no longer relevant. I am... One."

The stratègos carefully considered the words then stated, "Yes, you are."

Seven of Nine quickly opened her eyes and angrily declared, "But I cannot function this way... alone." She kept her head down and now pressed her right palm against her pounding forehead.

"You're not alone. I'm going to help you."

The automaton lifted her head finally. The anger was clear in her eyes. "If that's true you won't do this to me. Take me back to my own kind."

Kaylee kept her stern features and stayed calm. "There are no others like you." She then added, "You are with your own kind... humans."

"I don't remember being human." Seven of Nine stood up, and her chains rattled. "I don't remember who I am." She clenched her hands tightly. "I don't know what it is to be human." She moved away from the stratègos and put her hand back against her aching head. Why couldn't the infernal pounding in her head stop?

Kaylee didn't move closer, but she hopefully insisted, "If you give it time you can remember. There's so much you can learn about who you are that you don't know." She took a step closer. "Did you have siblings? Or friends? Who were your parents? What providence you were born in?" She took another step closer. "Where were you educated? What... was your favorite color?"

Seven of Nine was breathing heavily, and she thought about all those questions. She didn't have answers. They became too much for her, and she suddenly lunged for the stratègos. "Irrelevant!"

Commander Kaylee was ready and jumped out of the way so that the chains snagged on the automaton.

"Take me back to the gods!" Seven yelled.

The stratègos didn't believe the demand because otherwise Seven of Nine would have broken free long ago. "I can't do that."

Seven slumped forward and clutched her head with both hands. "It's quiet," she emotionally rasped, "No voices."

Kaylee stood rooted but tall despite her short height. "One voice can be stronger than a thousand voices. Your mind is independent and free now with its own unique identity." Seven began to look up at her again.

"You are forcing that identity on me," Seven of Nine snapped. "It is not mine."

"Oh yes it is," Kaylee charged back. She carefully neared the automaton. "We're just giving you back what was stolen from you. The existence you were denied and that life is now yours to live, again."

"I don't want that life," Seven painfully argued. She was still slumped forward and peered up into silver-blue eyes.

Kaylee leaned over the automaton and declared, "It's what you are. Don't resist it."

"No!" Seven came at Kaylee again and swung a worthless punch. She completely missed because the stratègos dodged the swing, and Seven lost her balance.

Kaylee reacted quickly and caught the falling automaton. She then pushed them both towards the bench and managed Seven onto the bench. She sat behind the automaton.

Seven of Nine placed her hands on the bench to keep herself up, but she was bent forward. She was breathing heavy, and the insanity in her head was too much.

Kaylee said nothing, but she gingerly placed her hands on the automaton's broad shoulders.

Seven closed her eyes then warmth on her shoulders shattered her ramped thoughts. She slowly gained control over her breathing. Something in her finally reconciled the fact that there was no going back now.

Kaylee rubbed Seven's shoulders some, then she tilted her head.

Seven of Nine raised her head up and opened her eyes slowly. The thoughts were almost clear in her eyes. She seemed to realize a cold fact about herself, and she murmured, "I have killed so many." She seemed to be gaining control of herself finally.

"You had no control over that," Kaylee reminded. She dropped her hands once Seven of Nine straightened up.

The automaton turned on the bench so that her back was against the wall. She didn't looked at the stratègos. She stared down at her hands. There were steel veins that sat on top of her skin because it'd been one of the many locations where the liquid steel had been injected into her body.

Commander Kaylee tilted her head back and waited. She then found soft blue eyes that swirled with emotions.

"I am a monster."

Kaylee lifted her hand and gingerly brushed her fingertips against Seven of Nine's defined cheek. She sighed when Seven of Nine turned her head away so that their contact was broken. She didn't let it go and instead hooked the automaton's chin and turned her head back. "The gods are the monsters." She sadly smile when she stated, "But you're free from them, and you have a chance to live again."

"I do not know how to live," the automaton softly admitted.

"You're already doing it." Kaylee's smile lost the sadness. "And I'll show you the rest." She could tell that Seven of Nine had no more words, but she felt that the automaton may have believed her. She hoped over time she could prove it to Seven of Nine. She finally relinquished her touch. "You should eat and rest."

Seven of Nine watched the stratègos stand up. She glanced at the food, which had quite an assortment.

"I wasn't sure what you may or may not like." Commander Kaylee rested her hands on her hips in usual fashion. "I will be back later this evening." She needed to get to dinner herself, but she knew she was already late. "Perhaps we can talk more then."

Seven could tell the stratègos expected a response so she bowed her head some. "Acceptable." She then watched the stratègos leave the hut. She waited until the stratègos was gone then investigated the food tray. She carefully tried each item and was fairly pleased by the tastes. She could recall that the food Draco offered wasn't nearly as good.

And Commander Kaylee was true to her word. She returned a few candlemarks later, but this time she had company. Seven jumped to her feet upon seeing the famous Conqueror in her cell. Seven stood ridged and stared coldly at the ruler.

Kaylee knew she needed to settle things between them. She carefully explained, "The Conqueror wants to help."

The automaton wearily eyed the dark ruler.

The Conqueror stood slightly behind the stratègos. She wasn't in her normal leathers and armor because they had to be cleaned. Instead she wore her brown leathers that were similar to her black ones, but they weren't as flashy. She then had on swirling bronze armor the glowed in the torchlight from around the cell. Her sword was at her back, chakram hooked to her side, her greaves and gauntlets matched, and she wore no cape.

Kaylee came closer to Seven. She glanced at the tray, which she happily noted was empty of any food. She peered back up at Seven. "Our shaman, Yakut, she says that you should have regained your memory after being freed from the gods."

"But I have not," Seven of Nine replied.

The stratègos nodded then continued to speak. "We believe that the blow you took to your head from the blacksmith's hammer has caused you to lose your memory. We're hoping it's just temporary." She then held out her left hand to Xena. "The Conqueror wants to look over you and give you something that may help you regain your memory."

Seven of Nine's eyes flickered between the stratègos and ruler. She may have not fully trusted the Conqueror, but she did trust Kaylee. She finally nodded her agreement.

"Sit down," the Conqueror instructed. She approached the automaton, who reclaimed her seat. "Kaylee, can you get a torch?"

The stratègos went to a corner of the cell and freed a lit torch from its ring. She came back over.

Xena had a full waterskin in her left hand, which she set on the bench next to Seven. "I need you to tilt your head back and keep your eyes open wide." She slightly bent over the seated automaton.

Seven of Nine dropped her head back as told and opened her eyes wider.

"Closer," Xena instructed to the stratègos. She placed her fingertips against Seven of Nine's chin, and she carefully inspected Seven's eyes. She clearly picked out the redness around blue eyes. She turned Seven's head to the right and ordered, "Look to the left." She waited a beat. "Now the right."

Seven of Nine did as she was told again.

The ruler turned Seven of Nine's head the other way and repeated the same directions. She couldn't imagine how the automaton could see when there was that much blood in her eyes. She sighed and dropped her hand. "What side of your head were you hit on?"

"My left."

Xena raised her right hand and gingerly felt around Seven of Nine's skull. She was amazed that there wasn't any fracture or dent, but Seven's skull was fine. She now took a step back next to Kaylee's side. "Do you have a headache?"

"Headache?" the automaton echoed; the confusion in her question.

"Does your head hurt," Kaylee clarified.

Now it made sense to Seven of Nine, and she muttered, "Hemicrania." She focused back on the pair. "Yes, I have a... headache."

The Conqueror faintly raised her right eyebrow at the old Greek word for headache. She wouldn't have guessed that the automaton knew Ancient Greek. She shifted and picked up the waterskin. "I have two herbs in here that'll help settle your headache and hopefully speed your memory back up." She held it out to the automaton. "I suggest you do not drink it too fast.. only in moderation. The side effects can be ugly if you're not careful."

Seven of Nine hesitated, but she accepted the waterskin. "How much shall I consume?"

"No more than a quarter a day," Xena replied. "And trust me, you'll barely be able to get it down." She folded her arms and smirked. "It has a foul taste."

The automaton was naturally curious so she uncorked the skin. She was immediately hit by the noxious smell. "I concur." She hastily recorked it.

The Conqueror decided that was plenty for tonight. She would try later to inspect Seven's body. She glanced at the stratègos then back at Seven of Nine. "I will return tomorrow to check on you." She went to the door and banged on it.

Commander Kaylee took a moment to replace the torch, and she saw that the Conqueor was gone. She decided to take a seat beside the automaton. "You ate well."

Seven of Nine looked at the empty tray then replied, "I require a lot of nutritional substance to properly operate."

"I can see." Commander Kaylee had a glow in her eyes because she was amused. "I'm glad you ate." She became more serious though. "Tomorrow morning we're going to take you to the bathing hut so you can get cleaned up."

"Must I remain in here?" Seven of Nine tried.

"For now," Kaylee replied. "I cannot release you from the jail until the queen authorizes it." She tilted her head and didn't care to explain that the queen had to speak to the council too.

"Queen Gabrielle will not allow it then." Seven of Nine already saw her sentence.

"You don't know our queen very well." The stratègos offered a faint smile. "She's a very forgiving and understanding individual."

The automaton wasn't so sure, and she shook her head.

Commander Kaylee knew she couldn't convince Seven of Nine and that the queen would just have to do it. She stood up. "The guards will take care of your personal needs. You just need to tell them." She then reached into her left gauntlet. "In the mean time..."

Seven of Nine was surprised to see a key flash in the stratègos's hand.

"You won't be able to sleep very well in those chains." Commander Kaylee knelt down and reached for Seven's chained hands. She inserted the key into the hole and easily popped the lock. She let them fall to the floor then leaned forward more to get the ankle chain. She tossed it aside, picked up the manacles, and stood up.

Seven of Nine rubbed her wrists and was grateful they were gone. She realized that the stratègos was trusting her too. "Thank... thank you."

"You're welcome." Commander Kaylee picked up the tray, and went to the door. She knocked on it with her freehand. She looked back at Seven and politely called, "Goodnight, Seven of Nine."

The automaton saw the door open now. "Goodnight, stratègos." She watched the older woman leave and the door shut again. She looked at the waterskin next to her and debated whether to consume any of the disgusting liquid. And would it really help anyway? She gave in, uncorked it, and tilted her head back with the waterskin lifting to her lips.

Meanwhile, Queen Gabrielle was making her way across the village. She'd just finished visiting with Cliona and seeing how she was doing after her mother's death. Gabrielle could tell the young apprentice was very stricken, and it would take some time. She and Cliona were able to pass understanding since they both lost loved ones to the battle.

The queen now approached her hut that softly glowed in the torchlight. Previously she'd considered going to see Xena, but she was just too weary tonight. She stopped at the hut's thatch door and became hallow of emotions because she was about to enter the empty hut without Faolan. She glanced off to the right but her faithful companion wasn't there. She willed her erratic feelings to stay at bay so that she could somewhat sleep tonight.

"My queen," called an aged but strong voice.

The bard turned on her heels and twisted her head around at hearing the familiar voice. "Kalonice," she surprisingly greeted.

Kalonice, the former stratègos, neared the young queen. "I must have a word with you." She stopped a step away from the queen. "I know it's late but there is something we must discuss."

Gabrielle scanned over the elder Amazon's worn, bruised, and cut features from today's battle. "Come inside." She pushed open the door and became somewhat grateful for Kalonice's distraction tonight. "Take a seat while I get a fire started."

Kalonice went to the desk, which had a few candles already lit up thanks to patrol. She picked up a candle and lit a few more candles in the hut so that it would help.

Gabrielle was an expert at stoking and lightening her fireplace. She had it done in a matter of moments and came over to the seated elder. She picked up the back of an empty chair by her desk and faced it towards Kalonice. She then sat.

Kalonice crossed her legs at her ankles and started. "I'm sorry it's late, my queen."

"Kalonice, you know to go by my first name," the bard curtly reminded. She always took it as somebody being in trouble if they overly used her title in private settings.

Kalonice inclined her head some and put her thoughts together. She captured the queen's gaze again once she lifted her head. "I know about Melosa." She noted the queen's curious stare. "It's actually my fault that this has happened."

"How so?"

The former stratègos softly sighed and shook her head. "Narkissa confided in me about Gaia's prophecy... that you could be killed by the automaton."

The bard had a confused look and questioned, "How did Narkissa know of the prophecy?" Despite that Narkissa was a retired priestess it didn't explain how Narkissa knew about it. As far as Gabrielle was concerned, she believed she was the only one that had spoken to Gaia about it. Perhaps it wasn't all just a hallucination.

"Artemis and Narkissa still speak," Kalonice explained. "I believe her daughter, Priestess Maired, also spoke about it too." She hesitated and shook her head. "Narkissa confided in me about what she'd learned."

Gabrielle heard from the rumor mill that since Kalonice left her position as stratègos and Narkissa resigned as priestess that the two were now seeing each other. It seemed that the aged moons of the seeming scraps between the two was what attracted them. The bard set aside her thoughts and chewed on her bottom lip. She stated, "You went to Melosa then."

"Yes," Kalonice admitted. "I was fearful about what could happen to you... so was Melosa." She had worked beside Melosa for many moons so she, like Melosa, had worked hard to mold Gabrielle into this Amazon of today. "She only meant well... she always has, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle bowed her head and murmured, "She never showed it, Kalonice."

The elder leaned forward and grasped the bard's bruised knee. "She did in her own way, Gabrielle." She found sorrow filled eyes upon her. "Melosa's ways were hard because she believed in tough love." She tilted her head. "Melosa saw so much of Terreis in you... you were Terreis to her again. Melosa was never hard on Terreis, and she felt that was what led to Terreis's death. She thought if she'd pushed Terreis harder in her training then she would have been better prepared for that surprise attack."

"Nobody had anyway of knowing about that," Gabrielle sharply reminded.

"No," Kalonice agreed. She pulled her hand away but stayed slightly bent forward. "But Melosa has never been the most reasonable person in her thinking." She sadly sighed but kept talking. "Melosa wanted to give you what she didn't give to Terreis. She knew you'd be an amazing queen someday, but she feared you wouldn't succeeded if you didn't have the right strength."

Gabrielle started to make sense of much of it. She could recall some of the harsh tests and examples that Melosa put her through during her training as princess. Gabrielle's emotions often rejected them, but she understood the logic behind them too. Overtime, Gabrielle's emotions and logic began to balance out, and Melosa had been receptive.

"We knew, Gabrielle," Kalonice spoke up after a brief silence. Those curious green orbs were on her again so she explained, "We knew you were a slave before you joined the Nation."

The bard stiffened at the news. "H-h-how?"

The former stratègos slightly smirked and answered, "We check into any outsider's background." She became more serious. "Not all the Nations do it because of limit resources or the policy just hasn't been approved. But not long before you came to the Nation, the council and queen had approved of the policy." She noted the bard's distraught look. "It's on a need to know basis... only the stratègos, council, and queen know about this policy and what information we find out about an outsider."

"Gods," the shocked queen muttered. She had no clue about it.

"After Melosa learned that you were a slave, she realized she had a lot of work to perform. She wanted to override your slave training." Kalonice now sat back in her chair. "She would have never told you this, but she was proud of your growth and development over the moons." She paused but clearly added, "She told me in private a few times."

Gabrielle sunk back in her chair. She couldn't believe all that the retired stratègos was telling her. It was almost like Melosa was two people in one to her. With her right hand, she tried wiping away her dumbfounded expression. She focused back on Kalonice. "Melosa risked treason and conspiracy just to keep me alive?"

"Yes." Kalonice folded her hands in her lap. "You are the Nation's future... and you are a bright future, Gabrielle." She tilted her head and declared, "Even Melosa acknowledged that because you proved it to her over and over."

The bard's emotions bubbled to the top. "Gods... I... before she died, I was so angry at her for betraying me." She dropped her eyes to the floor. "Why could she not have told me how she really felt?"

Kalonice shook her head. "You know now about the policy for giving out praises, Gabrielle."

"Yes but that is during training for one's mask," the queen slightly snapped. After she'd earned her mask, she'd learned that it was customary for an Amazon to not give a training Amazon any praises because it may have made a training Amazon's confidence boost without true merit. Once Gabrielle claimed her mask, she then was reward by praises and congratulations for working so hard to obtain her mask.

"And Melosa chose to be that way with you," Kalonice explained. "She had to keep training you, Gabrielle. She was your queen first and foremost therefor she had to act as such. Even after you took the queen's mask, she continued to challenge you and train you. She expected the best from you, and if you couldn't deliver then you weren't meant to be queen." She sadly smiled now and stated, "Happily you are meant to be."

Gabrielle felt her heart fall at the former stratègos's words. She bent forward and leaned her elbows on her knees. She shut her eyes and muttered, "I spent so many of my first moons just cursing Melosa. I could not understand why she treated me so harshly. My first days... they were such a struggle with her. I did not think I would survive them."

"But you did, Gabrielle." The elder Amazon leaned forward and rested a gentle hand on the bard's wounded shoulder. "Those first moons were meant to make or break you, and they made you. After that, Melosa saw nothing but hope in you."

Gabrielle kept her head hung. She swallowed back aged emotions from those days. She could still recall restlessly falling asleep in her bed, and her pillow being soaked from tears. She'd never felt a greater pressure since her days in Hecht's slave compound.

Kalonice moved her hand and placed her fingertips under the young queen's chin. She lifted Gabrielle's head until she had those fuzzy green eyes on her. "Gabrielle, you fulfilled and succeeded Melosa's expectations. She has been and is very proud of you." She studied the bard's mixed emotions.

Gabrielle shut her eyes, but the tears still came. "I wish... I had known, Kalonice." She opened her reddening eyes. "At times I wanted to hate her for her treatment." She shook her head. "And now I understand she was trying hard to prepare me." She shut her eyes and muttered, "How can I now tell her how sorry I am? How can I tell her I understand now? Or that I'm grateful."

Kalonice felt deeply for the queen. She brushed her hand over so that her palm rested against Gabrielle's heated cheek. "She knows, Gabrielle. The dead can hear our thoughts... you just told her."

Gabrielle took the elder's large hand from her cheek. She held Kalonice's hand in hers, and she stared down at Kalonice's hand in hers. She sniffed and swallowed again. "I always looked up to Melosa despite everything." She lifted up her head. "She taught me so much, Kalonice. I never thought I would have the strength to be queen... but she showed me I did have it within me."

Kalonice ruefully smiled at the statement. "Melosa was much like you when she was at your age. She was bubbly... chatty... I remember how she was after she was birthed. Her mother had a time with her but after her mother's murder... it... changed her forever." She sadly sighed and whispered, "Terreis's death was... worsened it. I think the only reason Melosa never stepped into complete darkness was because of you."

Gabrielle didn't understand how she could have done that for Melosa.

"She saw a lot of hope in you, Gabrielle... she saw herself in you. She saw the better queen she could have been." Kalonice released the bard's hands and patted the muscular thigh under her hand. She withdrew and stood up. "You should rest, my queen." She waited until the queen stood then carefully offered, "I am sorry for what's happened, Gabrielle."

The bard slightly lowered her head and considered what Kalonice had told her tonight.

"Your friends in the jail hut were doing what they believed was best for their friend." Kalonice started to the door slowly. "That is why Melosa asked them to help. She knew she could trust them to safely get you away from the danger if things looked like they would go sour."

"I know," Gabrielle softly spoke. She grabbed the door's wood handle, but she paused. "Thank you for coming to me, Kalonice."

The former stratègos didn't feel great about what'd happened. "I pray there's something that the queen can do to help them."

Gabrielle opened the door but stopped about halfway. "Not the queen, but their friend can do something."

Kalonice faintly smile but her eyes held sadness in them. She could appreciate that Gabrielle was trying to balance a dual role as both queen and friend. "Goodnight, Gabrielle." She headed out the now open door and entered the brisk air outside without a cloak or duster.

The queen briefly watched the elder Amazon leave, then she shut the door. She turned and faced the quiet space of her hut, and she suddenly felt very alone. She lifted her hand and pulled her bangs back but held them. She tried to recall what her life was like before Faolan was in it, and that's when she felt her heart break.

Gabrielle took very slow steps into her empty hut and went over to the foot of her bed. She seemed so mechanically as she turned, sunk to the floor, leaned back against the bed's foot board, and lifelessly stared at the fireplace. She use to do this many nights with Faolan beside her, and she'd stroke his fur for candlemarks on end while she thought and relaxed. Tonight though it was different, so very different.

Gradually the bard pulled up her legs and pressed her bruised knees against her chest. She wrapped her arms over her legs and ignored the painful strain across her wounded shoulder. She then lowered her chin onto her knees and continued to stare at the dancing flames several paces away. Then eventually her cheeks glistened from moisture tracks. Gabrielle shut her eyes.

The repeated knock came at the door, and they were gentle. So gentle that Gabrielle didn't even notice it. Then they echoed again in the hut yet slightly louder this time. And Gabrielle came out of her dark thoughts with her eyes hastily opening. She quickly got to her feet and her boots scuffed across the floor. She soon had the door open again.

There in the dim, cold outside was the tall and muscular form of the Conqueror. Her blue eyes were sharp in the darkness, and they seem to instantly absorb what was wrong. The corner of the Conqueror's lip pulled with a frown.

"Can I come in?"

Gabrielle merely nodded, stepped aside, and pulled the door wider for her childhood friend. She then shut the door but momentarily stood facing the thatch door. She eventually dropped her hand from the handle and turned around to Xena.

The Conqueror untied the cloak's string from across her throat. She removed it then tossed it neatly onto the back of nearest chair by the desk. She approached the quiet bard and already knew what she needed to do.

Gabrielle still said nothing as her friend came closer. She lifted her head and studied the concerned blue orbs that gazed back at her. She finally took a step towards Xena.

The Conqueror responded in time by opening her arms. She pulled the small body against her larger frame. She snaked her arms tightly across Gabrielle's back and held her close.

The bard was surrounded by the mix of leather, metal, and olive. She was chilled by the cool bronze armor but also warmed by Xena's body. Gabrielle rested the side of her head on Xena's familiar chest and tried to gain her composure.

Xena bowed her head down to Gabrielle's and whispered, "Is there anything I can do?"

Gabrielle swallowed and hoarsely replied, "You already have." She felt Xena's arms tighten slightly more then Xena's cheek met the top of her head. She shut her eyes and remained in Xena's embrace because it returned some peace to her that she hadn't felt since she was a child. How did Xena always manage to have the right, exact timing for such moments like this? Gabrielle had yet to ever understand that secret, but she knew she was very grateful for it.

**To be continued.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 23**

Gabrielle faintly shifted, but she was already very comfortable and warm. She then sensed her bedmate stirring too so she softly asked, "How did you sleep?"

"Good." The Conqueror stilled now yet adjusted her arms around Gabrielle's body. She was on her side too, and Gabrielle's back was snuggled into her front. "How'd you sleep?"

The bard was somewhat amazed because she felt more fitful than yesterday. She knew she'd been tired, but she didn't realize it until she laid down in the bed last night with Xena. As soon as her body sunk into the bed, she was gone. The previous day without sleep had caught up to her. She came back to the present though.

"Pretty good actually."

"Mmmm." Xena subconsciously rubbed her thumb across one of Gabrielle's ribs that she felt under the skin. It was a very old habit of hers that she use to do when they laid in bed together.

"What time you think it is?"

"Close to dawn," the ruler offered.

Gabrielle bit back a yawn and tugged the heavy, wool stuffed blanket back over her shoulder. "Another candlemark at least."

Xena smirked at the bard's consistent habit to sleep in late. "Somethings-"

"Hush," the bard cut off. She grinned at Xena's low chuckle. "Admit it... you prefer this bed over the bed back in your tent."

"Hmmm." Xena didn't argue it or agree to it. She instead hid her face in Gabrielle's soft hair and closed her eyes.

The queen was content that she had won that little battle. She shut her eyes also and contently sighed. "Thank you... for last night."

"I was worried," Xena softy confided.

"I know." Gabrielle shifted her freehand under the blanket and covered it over Xena's down on her stomach. "I wanted to come over but I... I guess I chickened out."

"Why?"

The bard traced her fingertips over Xena's knuckles while she thought out the question. She grumbled but honestly answered, "I just didn't want to bother you with it."

"Since when has it ever been a bother to me?" the ruler debated.

Gabrielle sadly sighed, and she closed her hand overtop of Xena's much larger hand. "We're different now, Xena... I can't be sure about anything between us."

The Conqueror shifted her head some and drew back. "Did you think I lied back when we were kids, and I promised you I'd always be there for you?"

Gabrielle couldn't quite face her friend so she kept her position. She bit her lower lip and slowly opened her eyes. "You didn't lie then... I know that. But today we're not those kids, Xena." She finally rolled onto her back and studied Xena's slightly defensive features. "We're not... together like we were then. I can't lie to myself and just think it's all the same again because it's not." She searched her friend's eyes and whispered, "You know I'm right about this."

Xena lost the focus because she was carefully thinking. She came back and softly stated, "It will take some time." She now studied the bard's ruefully features. "It won't be the same... you're right." She then arched an eyebrow. "But some of it will still be the same."

Gabrielle couldn't predict what would be the same, different, and evolving between them. She didn't like it because where it'd been a sure thing in her past, it was now shaky.

Xena sat up but on her side so that she loomed over the bard. "I will always protect you," Xena definitely promised. "And I will always be there no matter what's happening between us."

Gabrielle clenched her jaw tightly because of the promises. She knew Xena's word was the most solid compared to anything else. She reached over with her right hand and grabbed Xena's hand on her stomach. She held it tightly and promised, "I swear I won't ever stop believing in you, Xena." She rarely promised anything in her life because she believed promises were too fragile.

"You did already," Xena painfully reminded.

"I did, almost," the bard sadly admitted, "and that's where I went wrong." She squeezed Xena's hand tighter. "I won't make that mistake again... not with you."

Xena felt the truth behind her friend's words. She didn't expect Gabrielle to be perfect all of the time, and it was Gabrielle's faults that made Xena smile often. After reading Gabrielle's honesty, she felt her deep wound stop its bleeding and something became settled between them.

Gabrielle decided to be bold, and she sat up just enough. She held up her body weight with her right hand while she freed her left. She placed her palm against Xena's cheek. She didn't think once and leaned in until her lips met Xena's.

Xena melted into the tender kiss, which was unusual for her. She'd received and given countless passionate, dominate kisses, yet she never found anything in the gentler kisses until now. She softly moaned at the instant contact of her tongue against Gabrielle's.

The bard started to lay back down, and she drew Xena with her. She felt assured about her move because Xena shifted over her body. The first kiss dissolved into a second one that grew from heated passion. Gabrielle couldn't deny the rise in her body or the unusual need she felt for Xena's touch.

The Conqueror pulled out of the second kiss with sheer strain. She had her hands pressed into the bed on either side of Gabrielle's head. She had dark blue eyes, and she glowed from desire. She breathed deeply and huskily stated, "We have to get up." She needed an excuse and quickly. "My army will be needing me."

Gabrielle decided it was best not to fight it. She brushed her knuckles across the ruler's chin. "I know." She would have to try a talk later. "Come on."

Xena was silently thankful, and she moved away. She and Gabrielle climbed out of the bed.

Together they each went about getting ready for today, and they hardly passed any words. After they were ready, Gabrielle and Xena left the hut and parted ways. While Gabrielle made her way through the still quiet village, she gazed off in the direction of the jail huts. She sent silent prays to her friends, and she hoped that the automaton was finding her way with Kaylee's help. She wondered just how well the automaton was doing now.

In a jail hut, Seven of Nine experimentally opened her eyes because of the metal screech of the jail's heavy door. She was seated on the bench, back against the wall, and the dull ache in her body was quite apparent for once. She had remained in this position for several candlemarks and tried to collect sleep. Now the sun's morning rays were streaming through the door's window and crept closer to her muddy boots.

But there in the doorway stood the stratègos, and she was accompanied by two guards. The stratègos signaled for the guards to stay put, and she approached the automaton. She stopped a few steps away from Seven of Nine.

"Good morning," Kaylee carefully tried.

Seven of Nine regarded the proud stratègos for a moment. She then stated, "It is early."

"Yes." Commander Kaylee rested her hands on her hips and tilted her head to one side. "I want to take you to the bathing hut early."

The automaton suspected it was because the stratègos didn't want her to encounter other Amazons. In the dawn candlemarks it would be easier to take Seven of Nine and keep better security. She slightly straightened up and assumed a more strict position.

"So," Kaylee continued, "shall we?"

Seven of Nine slowly climbed to her feet and filled her full, impressive height. She glanced at the guards, who had grown slightly tense. But she noted that Commander Kaylee was far from being concerned.

"Follow me," the stratègos ordered. She spun on her heels and marched out of the hut. She barked at the guards to exit the hut, she followed, and Seven of Nine was last. She stepped aside and waited until Seven of Nine come out and was circled by the six guards.

Seven of Nine debated whether to be insulted or complimented by the six guards. She set it aside and instead found it curious when the stratègos took her side in the circle. She remained quiet and followed the way to the bathing hut. During the brief journey, she had a chance to survey pieces of the Nation, and she was secretly impressed as well as curious.

Kaylee occasionally glanced up at the automaton, and despite Seven of Nine's stone features, she could sense the automaton's quipped interests. She made a mental note to later give the automaton a tour if everything went well with this bathing expedition this morning.

The party shortly reached the bathing hut, which was indeed empty upon the stratègos's orders. A guard opened the door and allowed for everybody to pass then she followed too. She came up behind them as they entered the large bathing room that was considered the community bathing pool. But the automaton was taken into a small bathing room just for precaution reasons.

The six guards lined the pool but the stratègos took the automaton to the single bench. She indicted the stacked items on the bench. There she pointed out the new, clean leathers that the stratègos hoped would fit the lanky automaton. Also there was a towel and a pair of new boots that matched the outfit.

"We will have your regular leathers cleaned and returned to you," Kaylee promised.

The automaton hesitated but stated, "I do not wish for them back."

The stratègos peered up into cool blue eyes, and she slowly nodded. "Alright." She then stepped away and informed, "The guards will return you to the hut after you're finished."

Seven of Nine moved her head in understanding then briefly watched the stratègos leave. She realized she felt slightly uneasy without the stratègos here. She'd grown accustom to the brazen woman being around her, but she was now left with these six babysitters.

The automaton turned her back fully to the guards and easily began to strip away her blood dried leathers. She could feel how much she needed to get clean, and she realized she was appreciative of the fact that she could bathe. Once she was bare, she could sense six pair of eyes on her back, but it did not bother her.

Seven of Nine set her leathers aside on the bench, and she removed one piece of jewelery, which was a plain, silver armband. She wasn't sure where it came from but only that she'd had it for some time. She then turned and only found that the guards had quickly diverted their attention to the cracks in the stone floor.

Her muscular body was a living contrast. She had smooth, tanned skin that was accented by steel skin that were remnants of her alteration. The liquid steel had been injected into her body through various locations and as a result some of the steel had oozed back out and cooled over her skin. The steel was very much apart of her anatomy and the removal of it would only harm her.

Seven of Nine descended into the warm water that instantly greeted her. She actually felt it ease some of her own tension that she was never aware of until now. She was still weary from dealing with her recent onslaught of emotions and free thoughts. She could barely organize them at first but the silence in the jail hut had allowed her time to adapt to them. She was an extremely fast learner.

She decided not to overly embellish herself with the bath. Soon enough she had an olive soap bar and proceeded to scrub away at the grime. Last was her long, thick hair that had slightly darken from dirt and blood, but after she the wash it returned to its sunny, golden hue. She worked out much of the water from her long hair then made the escape from the warm pool.

Again the guards cautiously studied the automaton's backside. Earlier they'd watched from the corner of their eyes but nobody was daring enough to look directly at the strange woman. They were quite intrigued by her altered body, but they weren't brave enough to entice her anger if she became uncomfortable from their stares.

Seven of Nine had finished toweling off. Then she finally had a closer look at the new leathers, which were rather different than her prior set. She slowly lifted her right eyebrow into a perfect arch. But she picked up the long, leather pants that were midnight black. She slipped into them, and they were snug against her muscular legs but looser at the ankles.

The pants were almost all black except that on the inner thighs they were a sharp red. The waist was cut short and small leather strings that laced up the front and had to be tied. Next came the top, which was in a vest design with only thin straps over the shoulders, and it too was mostly black but for the sides. Again the same red leather was sown into the side to make the entire outfit quite striking.

Seven of Nine at first wasn't sure what to make of the new attire. She disregarded it really because it shouldn't matter to her anyway. Yet for a single moment, she studied her new attire and had a hidden grin under her stone features. But she sat down and proceeded to get her new boots on and laced them up. Once the black boots were tied, she pulled the leather pants over top of them.

The six guards focused on the prisoner after she stood up. They were surprised by how different the new clothes made the automaton look. They then curiously watched her reacquire the arm bracelet.

Seven of Nine slipped the bracelet up her right arm until it became snug above her bicep. She gingerly squeezed it just to make sure it wouldn't loosen. She then just needed her steel pin to hold her hair into place. She went back to her old leathers and found the pin tucked away in its hidden spot. She efficiently pulled back her hair, twisted it, and pulled it up into a bun then pinned it into place.

The head guard stepped forward once she felt that the automaton was ready. She stated, "We'll return to the jail hut."

Seven of Nine bowed her head in agreement then followed out of the bathing hut. She hadn't thought the bath would help her, but she felt like so much more was washed away from her than just the blood, grime, and dirt.

The six guards returned the prisoner to her hut. Once the automaton was inside, three of the guards left the jail hut and went to the stratègos's office hut. One of them knocked on the door, and they were called to enter.

Commander Kaylee was busy writing a report on yesterday's battle. She finished her sentence then set the quill into the bronze inkwell. She lifted her eyes to the three Amazons in her office. "How did it go?"

"Well, stratègos," an Amazon reported. "She didn't cause any problems."

"Excellent." Commander Kaylee leaned back in her chair. "Did the leathers and boots fit her?"

"Yes," the same Amazon replied.

The stratègos nodded. "Thank you. Be sure to return to patrol duty... I know you only have a candlemark left but..."

"Of course, stratègos." The Amazon bowed and so did her comrades. She then filed out of the hut with the others.

Kaylee was prepared to return to her report, but a new knock at her door stopped her. "Come in," she called. She was pleased to see the queen. "Good morning, my queen."

"Good morning, Kaylee." The bard shut the door and came to a chair in front of the desk. She had her staff in her right hand, and she was dressed in her regal Amazon leathers for today's funeral pyres. She sat down, which caused her mask's straw to make a rustle.

"Did you sleep, Gabrielle?"

The queen slowly nodded. "Yes... I was far more tired than I imagined." She rested the staff across her lap then inquired, "Do you have the report ready?"

The stratègos held out her hand to the mostly filled scroll on her desk. "It is being finished now."

"I have to write mine this morning," the bard admitted. She leaned back into her chair. "I really came by to hear about the automaton."

Commander Kaylee understood so she too relaxed back in her chair. "Seven of Nine doesn't seem to be hostile."

"She hasn't escaped," the bard pointed out.

"No." Kaylee laced her hands together and rested them on her stomach. "She has no where to go... and I think she's curious about us."

"In a good way, I hope."

"I believe so." Kaylee crossed her legs. "I'd like to give her a tour of the Nation if you'll allow it." She watched the queen's nod so she continued to voice her thoughts. "If we play this right, we may be able to have her join the Nation. She would be a valuable asset to us, Gabrielle."

The Amazon Queen drummed her right fingers against her staff. She nibbled on her lower lip and tried to weigh the possibilities. "She has no memory though, Kaylee and that could change her direction once she gains it back. I think it's easy to get her to side with us now, but once she regains her memory then it could mean something else."

The stratègos silently agreed with the queen's assessment. She considered it more deeply. "If she regains her memory, I very much doubt that she'll want to return to where she once lived." She focused on the queen. "She won't fit in there. If the Nation makes her feel comfortable here then she may be more inclined to stay with us."

"She could be married with kids." The queen could tell she threw water on the stratègos's fire. "We have no idea about what her past may be." She sighed and offered, "I think we should keep her here as a guest as long as she remains peaceful. We'll keep on eye on her and see how she progresses. If she seems to be adopting to the Nation then we should offer her a position in the Nation."

"Perhaps by then she'll have regained her memory."

"Perhaps," the bard murmured. "If she does regain it and wishes to leave, Kaylee then we need to let her go." She saw that the stratègos wouldn't argue her. She drummed her fingers one more time then ordered, "She'll be your charge. You two seem to connect well."

"We do," Kaylee conceded.

Gabrielle nodded then decided, "I'll go see her, now." She knew she needed to assess the automaton's current state before she went to the council. "Once we feel it's safe to release her, I'll talk to the council."

"I'd like to join you," the stratègos stated.

The bard sadly smiled, but she nodded. "Our challenge will be convincing the council that Seven of Nine has changed."

"And that she's not responsible for her killings."

Gabrielle slotted her eyes because she realized she too had to convince herself. She was full of bitterness because of Faolan's death inflicted by the automaton. She prayed she could restrain her anger once she faced the automaton.

"We can't punish her for what the gods did to her," the stratègos reminded.

"I know... you're right, Kaylee." Gabrielle now stood up with her staff at her side. "It is going to take some convincing though."

Commander Kaylee straightened up and seriously studied the queen. "If anybody can convince, it is you, Gabrielle."

The Amazon Queen wistfully smiled at her friend. "Thank you... I think." She and the stratègos chuckled together, but she headed to the door. "I will let you know how it goes with her." She then was gone.

Commander Kaylee stared at the closed door that the queen had vacated through. She sighed and hoped that Seven of Nine and the queen would mesh better than earlier.

Gabrielle silently made her way through the Nation, and she arrived at the heavily guarded jail hut. She approached the head guard and inquired, "How does she fair?"

"Well, my queen." The guard reached to her belt and freed a ring of keys. "She was recently at the bathing hut."

"How did it go?"

"She was docile, my queen." The guard went to the door. She unlocked it and yanked open the heavy door.

The queen passed the guard and entered the torchlit hut. She stared at the seated automaton, and she waited until the door slammed behind her and locked. She swallowed and tightened her grip on her staff on instinct.

Seven of Nine raised her head, and her hooded eyes locked on the petite, young queen. She estimated though that the queen was just slightly younger than she.

Queen Gabrielle carefully walked closer to the prisoner, but she stopped several paces from her. She realized that the automaton was no longer chained, and she imagined by Kaylee's orders. She prayed that Kaylee knew what she was doing, but Gabrielle trusted Kaylee's judgment.

"I was told you were taken to the bathing hut." Gabrielle nervously fisted her left hand at her side. "You also have new attire...?"

Seven of Nine decided to start off on the right foot so she stood up to her full height. She was able to properly demonstrate her new attire just by standing, and she placed her hands behind her back. She stood almost stiff but rather formal. "Yes, thank you."

Gabrielle had to tilt her head back some just to take in all of the automaton. She blinked at the appreciative words and how the automaton said it rather cut and dry. She licked her lips then walked off to her right for a few steps. She turned and faced the prisoner.

Seven of Nine kept her eyes locked on the petite queen.

"Commander Kaylee tells me you do not remember anything about your past." Gabrielle leaned against her staff for support. "Your memory has been lost because of a hammer blow."

The automaton never broke her eye contact with the Amazon Queen. "I have only retained fragments but nothing is solid."

"Do you remember your name?" Gabrielle tempted.

"My designation is Seven of Nine," the automaton factually answered.

Gabrielle straightened up and gently argued, "That is your code name." She now walked back to the center of the jail and faced the prisoner. "You were seven of nine test subjects." She carefully watched Seven of Nine's expression to see if she could gauge any emotions. "You were the only subject to survive Hephaestus's experiment." She decided to leave out the part about Seven of Nine possessing an original Amazon's soul.

Seven of Nine clenched her jaw because of the sudden surge of emotions that hit her. Briefly she heard her own scream echo in her head just before something sharp was injected into her spine. It was a memory, a painful memory for her, and it fizzled away.

The bard waited another beat then tried, "Do you remember who were the other subjects?"

The automaton focused back on the queen and stated, "Their designations were One of Nine, Two of Nine, Three of-"

"What were their names?" Gabrielle cut off. "What did their faces look like? How did their voices sound?" She slowly neared the automaton. "Were they male or female?" She finally stood toe to toe with the automaton. "Did they have families they were stolen from?"

Seven of Nine had a influx of emotions, but this time she was ready for them. She clenched her hands behind her back and amazingly kept her tone even. "Hypnos of Corinth, Forbes of Thebes, Tulio of Rome, Satum of Tarentum, Ario of Tarraco, Tedra of Athens, Jayson of Troy, and Siti of Alexandria."

Gabrielle remained quiet and still. She absorbed all of the names and places that the automaton listed off to her like it was a dinner invite.

"Hypnos of Corinth was a former hoplite, but he was discharged from the army once the Conqueror took over." Seven of Nine had a stern stare. "Forbes of Thebes was a former hippies, but he was removed from position once the Conqueror passed laws that forbade upper class citizens to be automatically considered as hippies." She tilted her head. "Tulio of Rome was a former Roman legionnaire, who was badly burned by the Conqueror's Greek Army, and he fled from battle. As a result, his life was forfeited, however, he escaped and was hunted since by fellow legionaries."

Gabrielle already saw the apparent pattern. It would seem each subject was hand selected to already have an agenda against the Conqueror.

"Shall I continue?"

Queen Gabrielle kept her calm composure. "What of you, Seven of Nine?" She had a curious look. "What is your name? Where are you from?" She moved away and questioned, "What is your vendetta against the Conqueror?"

"I am not aware of one, currently." Seven of Nine rotated her head to the right as Gabrielle went over there. "I do not recall my name nor my place of birth."

"You said you remember fragments," Gabrielle tried.

"I do." The automaton studied the small queen. "However there is nothing solid."

The bard decided to let it go for now. She remained off to the side, but she faced the captive. "Later today the stratègos will give you a tour of the Amazon Nation." She lifted her hand up her staff and clutched the upper portion. "To be frank and honest, if you show improvements then you can be released from the jail hut."

Seven of Nine didn't expect such since all that she'd done to the Amazons. She set aside her thoughts and inquired, "What will become of me?"

Gabrielle lowered her hand back down on the staff and came over to the automaton. "Truthfully that is up to you." She paused but explained, "I don't plan to allow the Nation to punish you for something you could not control. But at the same time, if you prove to be a danger to my Nation then..." She let her words hang in the air.

"I understand," the automaton confirmed.

"See that you do," the Amazon Queen ordered, "because there has been enough bloodshed in my Nation." She warningly eyed the automaton. She was clearly marking out her ground and protecting her Nation. "I do not wish to add another to the pyres... even yours." She then walked away and went to the door. She knocked on it softly then glanced back at the automaton. "I will return for another visit." She exited the jail hut and left Seven of Nine to her thoughts.

Queen Gabrielle traveled through the village and on her way to the healer's hut. She wanted to see if Etana's report was ready, but she doubted it. She noticed that there were no patients waiting outside of the healer's hut, however, it was still busy inside. She caught up with Etana then was on her way. Gabrielle needed to work on her own report. Tomorrow she, Commander Kaylee, and several other officers would be due to go before the council and give their final, official report from the battle.

The queen disappeared into her hut and started on her own report. After two candlemarks, she was interrupted by the stratègos, who informed that the pyres would be ready for sunset. Kaylee also asked how things went between the queen and the automaton. She happily found out that the meeting hadn't gone too bad. Perhaps there certainly was hope for the automaton, and Kaylee would do everything she could to make it happen.

Commander Kaylee then left the queen's hut and went directly to the jail cell. She informed the guards that they would accompany her and the automaton on a tour around the Nation. The guards pulled the heavy door opened, left it, and patiently waited.

Seven of Nine rose to her feet, and her hands went behind her back. She stood formally. Those sharp blue eyes of hers locked on the petite stratègos.

Commander Kaylee placed her hands on her hips and remained in the center of the cell. "It's time for that tour."

"And if I refuse?" Seven of Nine slowly inclined an eyebrow into a shape arch.

Commander Kaylee's lips twitched with a grin. "I don't take kindly to 'no'."

The automaton tilted her head. "Indeed," she murmured then proceeded to follow the already moving stratègos out of the hut. She occupied the stratègos's right side as they entered the mid afternoon day and behind her were the three guards.

The stratègos began her talk by discussing the general setup of the Nation. She defined the designated line of authority then explained each department. While she spoke, her hands move about, and she occasionally pointed at certain buildings that were of keen interest.

Seven of Nine intently listened, and it seemed as if she was recording ever last detail. She studied her surroundings with accuracy. She was observant and curious about the Amazon Nation.

Commander Kaylee led the way out of the east gate, which was smaller than the main gate to the south. She led the way to the Agricultural Department that had as much land as the village itself along with countless sheds, buildings, granaries, and in ground cellars that either held supplies, crops, wine, or olive barrels. Eventually they made it to a crest of a hill, and the stratègos stopped them at the top.

"Along here is our small vineyard." The stratègos scanned over the valley below.

Seven of Nine edged closer and studied the impressive vineyard, which didn't have anything growing currently, but it wouldn't be long from now. She counted at least twenty rows that stretched across the valley. Then on the opposite hill was a white windmill that slowly turned in the low breeze.

Commander Kaylee shifted her hands onto her hips and mentioned, "You see where the windmill is located? On the other side of that hill is another valley where we grow olives."

The automaton couldn't help it and asked, "May I see?"

Commander Kaylee's lips curled into a grin. "Of course." She started to move down the hill. "This way." Seven of Nine took her side and behind them were their shadows. She guided them through the hibernated vineyard then came up the neighboring hill. She went to the other side of the windmill and brought the automaton to an amazing view.

Seven of Nine craned her neck then she absorbed the countless olive trees that spread out through the much larger valley. "Impressive," she murmured.

"We cultivate three different types of olives." The stratègos pointed at the distinct group of trees that were closest to them. "This is the majority, which produce the Kalamata olive."

"A large, black olive often eaten," Seven of Nine deduced.

"Yes." Commander Kaylee then directed to the middle portion. "This grouping is far more rare and harder to produce. These are Koroneiki olives."

"They are very difficult to produce," Seven of Nine stated. She curiously studied Commander Kaylee. "But they are sought for their high quality of oil they produce."

Commander Kaylee smirked. "That's why we work so hard to grow them." She then pointed at the last, countless grouping of olive trees far away in the valley. "Those produce Chemlali olives."

Seven of Nine fisted her hands behind her back once then loosened them. She had a slightly peculiar look on her face. "I am not familiar with Chemlali."

"Not many are," the stratègos relented. She turned on her heels some and faced the tall yet strange beauty. "It's from Northern Africa actually, and we've done some modifications to grow it here. But the oil it produces is very good for burning and used in rituals." She started the walk back to the village.

Seven of Nine followed along side but inquired, "How did the Amazon Nation obtain such olives? It requires importation."

The stratègos watched her footing back down the vineyard hill. "A few of our sisters many, many moons ago took a trip to Egypt. It was there that they came across this olive, and they were very fascinated by it. They brought back as many seeds as possible and spent many long seasons trying to get it to grow here."

"The winter climate is too wet and cold."

"It is," the stratègos agreed. "Luckily, our cultivators were able to devise a way to grow the trees in a warm environment over the winter." She glanced at Seven of Nine. "Those Chemlali trees are or almost are dead. They'll be removed, turned into lumber, and new ones from our hot shed are planted in the late spring."

"Hot shed?"

"Mmmm." Commander Kaylee softly smiled at the automaton's quipped interests. "It's a rather large, long shed that was built for this Chemlali trees that has a furnace attached to it. The cultivators feed the furnace with the lumber, keep the shed warm, and the Chemlali trees can continue to grow through the winter."

Seven of Nine filed away the information. She kept pace easily beside the stratègos because of her long legs. She raised her eyebrow again which in turn lifted the steel ridge on her brow. "How long has the Nation resided here?"

"Queen Gabrielle is the twelfth queen." Commander Kaylee came back up the hillside. "I am not as knowledgeable about this Nation's history."

"Then you are not from this Nation originally."

"No, I'm from the Thessaly Nation."

Seven of Nine considered the Thessaly Amazon Nation then stated, "Queen Antiope. She is Queen Hippolyta's sister." She slightly narrowed her eyes. "Why did you transfer to this Nation?"

"I was actually recruited by Queen Melosa to be the next stratègos." Commander Kaylee placed her hands behind her back once they were over the hill. She slowed her walk while they headed back to the gates. "I was trained by Penthesilea."

Seven of Nine knew of the great Amazon, who was a famous legend throughout all the Greek lands. "Indeed she has taught you sufficiently."

Commander Kaylee made no comment back, yet she suspected it was a backwards compliment coming from the strange automaton. She spotted the gates not far away so she remarked, "We have one last stop." She remained quiet but made a beeline to the temple. She couldn't imagine how this would go, but she had every intent to take the automaton into the temple.

Seven of Nine eyed the temple that stood out from the rest of the buildings in the village. She stopped at the base of the steps when the stratègos did the same.

Commander Kaylee glanced back at the guards. "Wait here. We'll only be a moment." She could see a guard was prepared to reply so she shot the Amazon a dark warning. She was satisfied that they would follow her orders so she proceeded up the marble steps.

Seven of Nine hesitated for some reason, but she steeled her emotions just as her body. She climbed up the steps then followed Commander Kaylee into the temple. She scanned over the inside of the temple that was lined by art, statues, and columns. She then slotted her eyes at the gigantic statue of Artemis, which was located behind the alter.

The stratègos crossed through the temple, and she spotted the priestess, who came out the side door.

"You are late, stratègos," Priestess Maired declared. She stopped in front of the alter and remained poised in her dark green leathers.

Commander Kaylee suddenly had silver eyes because she didn't understand the priestess's words. Had the priestess really been expecting them?

Seven of Nine carefully eyed the priestess, and she sensed something that didn't make any sense to her. There was something about the priestess that was familiar yet foreign too.

Priestess Maired rotated her head to the tall automaton and gently smiled. "Good afternoon, Seven of Nine." She tilted her head. "I am sure the stratègos provided an in depth tour of the Nation to you."

"It was sufficient," the automaton stated.

The stratègos cleared her throat then cut into the conversation. Her authority instantly took over. "Seven of Nine, this is our priestess... Maired. She has been the priestess for eight seasons now and before her was her mother."

Priestess Maired kept her focus locked on the automaton. She was clearly interested. "Our goddess, Artemis, is considered one of the most protective gods... particularly over her Amazons."

The automaton cocked her head and factually stated, "She is rather lacking then considering the hundreds of Amazons that died yesterday."

Commander Kaylee prickled at the words, and she grew tense.

But Priestess Maired chuckled and revealed an amused smile. "Seven of Nine, you do not know all of the battle that she fought." She slowly let her mirth fade away then continued. "Artemis does indeed bleed for every Amazon that dies, but she also seeks new ones or frees some." She tilted her head and stared deep into ice blue eyes. "When one Amazon dies another is born. You will come to appreciate this some day soon."

Seven of Nine kept a stoic expression and tried to decipher what the priestess may mean. Suddenly her attention was stolen by the side door creaking open. She lifted her chin and her jaw clenched as a familiar Amazon appeared.

Priestess Maired held out her hand to the hesitant, newcomer. "I'm sure you recall the shaman Yakut."

Yakut gathered her nerve and tried to ignore the automaton's burning glare. She approached the automaton and stopped a few paces from the tense automaton. "Hello, Seven of Nine."

"It is you who took me from the gods." Seven of Nine started for the small shaman.

Commander Kaylee moved fast and came between them. She faced the automaton and held up her hands, but she didn't go for her sword. "She freed you from the gods."

Seven of Nine lowered her chilled eyes to the stratègos. She had her hands clenched at her sides. "I will terminate her."

"There have been enough deaths," Commander Kaylee hotly cut through. Her words seemed to phase the automaton's determined streak.

The automaton slowly backed off and a majority of the tension receded from her.

The stratègos lowered her hands but remained between the pair. She stayed in control of the situation and faced the shaman.

"Has your memory been returning to you?"

Seven of Nine almost refused to answer, but she clipped, "It has failed to do so."

Yakut sighed and adjusted the headdress for a beat. "Unfortunately it's not something I or Priestess Maired can remedy from what the stratègos has told us."

Commander Kaylee placed her hands on her hips in usual fashion. "The Conqueror has provided a herb to expedite the healing process."

"I hope it is the answer then," Yakut agreed. She glanced over at the automaton.

The stratègos concluded it was best to leave because of the thick air. She glanced back at the priestess.

Priestess Maired instantly understood. "Thank you for coming by." She looked between the stratègos and the automaton. She then directed her words to Seven of Nine. "You are welcomed here at anytime."

Seven of Nine wasn't sure how to respond so she held her silence.

"Thank you, priestess." The stratègos then glanced at the shaman. "Yakut."

The shaman merely nodded.

"Follow me," Commander Kaylee commanded. She directed the automaton back to the heavy wood doors. She opened one, held it, and waited for Seven of Nine to pass.

The automaton stopped in the doorway, glanced over her shoulder, and stared at the green eyes from the Artemis statue. She felt like they were real, but her logical mind told her otherwise. She turned away and passed through the door.

They started to make their way back to the jail hut, but nobody spoke. The automaton did notice an increase in activity in a centralized location of the village. She gazed over in that direction and tried to discern what was happening. The stratègos noticed the automaton's interest so she walked slightly closer.

"Today we mourn our fallen sisters," the stratègos explained.

Seven of Nine didn't show any reaction, but she faintly nodded. She was taken back to the jail hut, and Commander Kaylee informed that most likely the queen would stop by tomorrow or so. Seven of Nine didn't say anything and watched the stratègos leave the jail. Once the stratègos was gone, she went over to the small, bar window that on the right wall. She peered through the bars and focused on the rising smoke.

The automaton lifted her right hand, gripped a metal bar, and she squeezed it without much consideration. Her emotions uncontrollably bubbled to the top, yet she quickly gained control of them. What she didn't notice was the fact that the bar in her hand had been deformed to shape her hand after her powerful grip.

The smoke rose higher into the sky over the Amazon village. Next came the distinct chanting and songs that were in Ancient Greek tongue. Almost every Amazon was forming around the gigantic pyre. They circled around the pyre and joined the choir of song.

The Amazon Queen sifted through the crowd, and she had on her royal leathers, no staff, and her mask rested on her head. She had a dire expression on her face, but she remained poised beside the hot pyre. She glanced back at the crowd and searched the countless faces for a distinct individual.

The priestess materialized from the crowd. She approached the queen's right side and faced the pyre.

Next Queen Gabrielle scanned for one more, and she nodded at the Amazon to come forward.

The shaman slipped through the crowd too. She adjusted her headdress and made her way to Gabrielle's left side. She mimicked Priestess Maired's stance.

"Yakut," Gabrielle softly spoke, "I'd like for you to follow the shaman tradition." She then turned her head to the priestess. "Maired?"

Maired merely bowed her head in understanding. She then leaned closer to the queen and mentioned, "Have you heard the name of the battle?"

Queen Gabrielle had been mentally preparing her speech, but she faltered at the priestess's question. She swallowed. "No. What are they calling it?"

Priestess Maired turned her head to the queen. "They are coming to the temple... they are calling it The Battle of the Fates." She noted the queen's twisted features and the questioning in the queen's eyes. "It's a rather fitting name for the battle." She said nothing else and studied the pyre again.

Queen Gabrielle heavily sighed then refocused on her task at hand. She inhaled deeply then called out, "Today is a day of mourning in this Amazon Nation." She paused until the choir faded away. "Today we not only mourn our sisters' deaths but also the life they have given us. We will not forget our sisters, and we will see them again." She waited a beat and scanned the faces of her Nation. "We honor our sisters as they have honored us." She then held out her hand to the priestess.

Priestess Maired inhaled deeply and recited a traditional chant that was in Ancient Greek tongue. The words could hardly be translated by anybody, but they were easily understood by every Amazon. Slowly the priestess finished her ancient blessing then she signaled for the shaman to proceed.

The shaman remained silent for a moment then she called out, "Our holy word is 'courage'. There is nothing stronger than courage for an Amazon." She tilted her head back some. "I will safely guide our sisters to the Amazon Eternity!" She then closed her eyes, raised up her hands, palms spread, and she loudly chanted something that nobody would understand; not even Priestess Maired.

Queen Gabrielle turned her head to the right and stared at the opening in the crowd. She gave the signal to proceed while Yakut chanted.

The first dead Amazon rested on a common wood pallet. The pallet was raised up high overhead of the four pallet barriers. The lifeless Amazon was dressed in her regal leathers, wounds visible, her mask on top of her head, and her feathers of honor and royalty were visible. Her body glowed brightly from the olive oil that was carefully spread all over her skin. And her peaceful face was that of Melosa.

Queen Gabrielle clenched her hands at her side as she watched her former mentor, queen, and even silent sister be placed over the flames. She restrained the tears that would wait until the end, and she honored Melosa's final moments.

The flames embraced the former queen and instantly swallowed her thanks to the added oil. The hot pyre did not take long to release Melosa to the skies so she could be taken to the Amazon Eternity.

Next was Officer Galatea, who was carried by the stratègos, Officer Rufina, Eponin, and the blacksmith. They carefully slipped the pallet into an empty location on the pyre then stepped back once the flames took the body. Eponin and Andra remained there for a moment before they quietly left together. Officer Rufina bowed her head, touched the stratègos's shoulder, and disappeared back into the crowd.

The stratègos kept her head up, and she watched with pride. She paid her last respects to her officer then whispered Galatea a safe travel to the Amazon Eternity. She then moved away.

Queen Gabrielle saw that the third body was ready to be sent to the pyre. She clenched her teeth because the pallet barriers waited for her signal. She couldn't do this.

Priestess Maired leaned closer to the queen and murmured, "He would want this, Gabrielle."

"But it's not what I want," the queen choked.

"Honor him right. He is one with Artemis again." Priestess Maired then softly added, "Honor him with your heart, Gabrielle."

Queen Gabrielle understood the priestess's words rather quickly. She uttered, "Will you..."

"Of course," the priestess promised. "Go ahead."

Queen Gabrielle nodded then broke away from her spot. She marched over to the two pallet barriers that had Faolan's body lifted to the sky. She went directly to the front pallet barrier and gently ordered, "This is my honor."

"Of course, my queen." The Amazon carefully gave the pallet's handles.

The bard raised the pallet overhead despite the strain on her shoulder. She then realized her sister, Andra, had arrived.

The blacksmith went to the pallet barrier at the rear. She remarked, "This is my honor."

The Amazon exchanged position with the blacksmith then backed away.

Gabrielle didn't need to say anything to her sister, but she was truly grateful. She then looked to the priestess.

Priestess Maired gave the signal to proceed.

Queen Gabrielle didn't hesitate and began the march to the pyre. She and Andra slowly came closer to the flames. Each step seemed to break Gabrielle's heart deeper, yet she never faltered.

Faolan was unmoving on the pallet. His fur was weighed down by olive oil, and he glowed a soft yellow once his body came next to the flames. He then was carefully pushed into the flames, which embraced him. Instantly his soul was released from his animal form, and he rose to the skies to return to Artemis once again.

Gabrielle stepped back from the inferno and came to Andra's side. She tried desperately to hold back her tears, and she almost wanted to look away. But she watched the ritual.

Andra rested her left hand against the queen's back in silent comfort. She clenched her jaw, yet she found the tears coming down her cheeks. She then murmured, "Sister, he would want you to cry."

"I know," the bard muttered. Gabrielle no longer had control, and the tears silently slid down her face. She waited for awhile with Andra at her side. She finally whispered, "I love you, Faolan."

Andra stepped away from the pyre once Gabrielle moved. She separated from her sister and rejoined Eponin in the gathering.

Queen Gabrielle removed the wet tracks on her face. She assumed her position between the shaman and priestess. She continued the countless signals for an Amazon to be brought to the pyre. Each dead Amazon's release brought out a handful of Amazons from the crowd, who paid their respect for those last moments.

The funeral went on for several candlemarks into the night. The dinner that night was pushed back rather far so that the funeral pyres could be properly held. Once the funerals were finished then the Amazons slowly trekked to the dining hut for a silent meal. The gigantic pyre was left to burn until all of the wood was gone and only hot embers would remain.

A similar funeral ritual was taking place but outside of the Amazon Nation. Down in the valley where The Battle of the Fates took place there were hundreds of hoplites being place upon their shields. The Conqueror and Commander Borias walked together down the rows of dead hoplites.

The Conqueror was back in her black leathers, wire armor, and cape since the attire had been cleaned. She had a hefty bag of drachmas in her left hand, and she sung a low song in Ancient Greek. She came to the next hoplite, who she recognized as the hoplite that tried to give her his shield.

Borias looked at the next name on the list. He then proudly read, "Teodor of Dium."

The Conqueror now finally knew his name. She had thin lips at her dark thoughts, yet she kept to tradition. She knelt beside the fallen hoplite, who was strapped to the top of his shield. She used her freehand to open his mouth, she produced a drachma, and she carefully slipped it under his tongue.

"To your honor."

Borias lowered the scroll some then chimed, "To a free Greece."

The Conqueror closed his mouth then whispered, "Safe travels across the River Acheron, brother." She then rose up and continued down to the next dead hoplite.

Again Borias proudly read off the name and where the hoplite came from within Greece. The process would continue until finally Borias and the Conqueror went to every fallen hoplite. By first light, the fallen hoplites would be carefully placed in large wagons then a procession would begin to return the hoplites to their homes.

Long ago, the Conqueror had formally setup a proper policy to outline how fallen hoplites were honored. When a new hoplite was conscripted it was made sure his hometown was record along with his known family. If he were to fall during battle then his body would certainly be returned to his family and respectively carried upon his shield. Finally, the fallen hoplite's surviving family would receive so many drachmas from the polis as form of compensation.

And to handle such an endeavor, the Conqueror had developed a branch of the military, who solely focused on returning the bodies to the hometowns. These hand selected officials kept detailed records of each hoplite and made vows to return a dead hoplite to his family no matter the costs. Despite these officials' grim task, they were highly regarded because every hoplite looked to these officials as their last means to return home.

This extension of the military had been a key component to the Conqueror's revision of the Greek military. The Conqueror believed that the polis at least owed the return of sons, husbands, and brothers back to their families. In the end, this fostered a better relationship between the people, the polis, and the military. The Conqueror's new policy had ultimately caused an influx of new hoplite recruits plus a new undercurrent of pride not just within the hoplites but also in the Greek homes.

After the Conqueror stood up from the last, dead hoplite, she realized a couple of candlemarks had passed since sunset. She now had a very slim pouch of drachmas, and her chiliarchès had joined them at sunset to provide some light.

Bastien shifted his grip on his torch then remarked, "I will alert the Honor Unit that you have finished, my liege." The Honor Unit was the unofficial name of the officials and hoplites, who vowed to return the dead to their families.

The Conqueror nodded in agreement.

"They may want to get an early start," Borias suggested. He proceeded to roll up the list of fallen hoplites.

The ruler focused back on Bastien. "Tell them they may begin tonight, but they can wait till dawn if they wish it." She was always flexible with the Honor Unit because of their daunting task.

"I will mention it." Bastien partially bowed then marched off with his torch in hand.

The Conqueror and stratègos were left in the dimmer light that came from surrounding sources along with the moon overhead. The Conqueror merely nodded to her right in hidden signal that they leave the dead to rest. The death never use to both her until more recently once she became deeper involved in the people and their lives. Now that they looked to the Conqueror as a hero and liberator of Greece, she felt much more different.

Borias carried the rolled up scroll in his left hand and kept close to the ruler. "Draco is being shipped to Athens."

"Excellent." The Conqueror slipped her hands between her back and cape. "I'd like a few spies to be sent to the Macedon Kingdom."

"I'll have them do some reconnaissance work." Borias slightly tilted his head. "The Romans are involved?" He long ago understood Xena's hatred for the Romans.

The Conqueror developed an dark look. "Yes, King Cortes has an alliance with them."

"There is a legion located in Macedonia Salutaris."

The ruler stopped and turned to Borias. "Legio IV Macedonica," she factually stated. "Caesar levied it himself. I don't doubt for a beat that he placed it there just to irritate us."

"They have never entered Macedonia Prima." The stratègos folded his arms over his chest but the scroll protruded out. "If Rome is allied with the Macedon Kingdom, and we march there then I suspect Legio IV will most likely join the battle."

"I wouldn't be totally certain of that," Xena refuted. "Caesar is never the one to keep to his... alliances." She smirked at Boria's low agreeing grunt. She continued the trek back to the camp with Borias at her side. "He does what is best for Rome... for him."

Borias had his arms unfolded, and he tapped the scroll against his leather pants. "Have our spies from Rome revealed any news?"

"Nothing about this," the Conqueror sadly replied. She sighed and tried to decide what Caesar's game would be in the near future. "The arrows that killed the children were Roman. Queen Gabrielle believes that the same arrows were used to kill Princess Terreis several seasons back."

Borias slowly narrowed his eyes. He too didn't like the implications. "This is no different then when Rome was suppling weapons to Athens, Sparta, and Corinth."

"They've been toying with Greece for too long," the ruler agreed.

Borias tilted his head and considered an idea. "Perhaps we should send several thousand hoplites to Macedonia Prima."

"Bastien would be apt for it," the Conqueror softly agreed. She liked the idea. "We'll discuss it further tomorrow. We should hear word from the joining army." She stopped once they came into the camp. "I will stay in the Amazon village again."

Borias remained silent for a moment but a question was apparent in his eyes. He finally gathered his nerve. "This is the same Gabrielle, isn't it?"

The Conqueror already knew Borias's thoughts about Gabrielle. At first she wasn't going to reply so she moved away, but she stopped and turned back to the stratègos. "She's not such a ghost after all, Borias." She then left his side.

"Indeed," Borias muttered. He watched Xena's back until she disappeared deeper into the camp.

Xena went to the corral where her mare was located. She ordered the handler to get her horse, and she would tack her horse herself. She rather efficient in getting Argo ready then she was mounted for the short ride. She pushed Argo into a canter after they were out of the camp. Once she was absorbed into the Amazon woods, she heard the birdcalls that followed her overhead. She suspected that warning was being sent to the gates about her arrival.

The Conqueror slowed Argo to a walk once she was close to the gates. She noted that the gate's door was being hauled open for her already.

"Good evening, Conqueror," a guard greeted.

"Evening," the ruler replied.

"The queen is currently at the funeral pyre." The guard stepped aside when the golden mare passed through the door. "She waits for you." The Amazon then set out to close up the large door.

The Conqueror quickly took Argo to the stable and made Argo comfortable in an empty stall. She then briskly walked out of the warm stable and into the cool night. She already knew where the funeral pyre was located thanks to the smell and remaining smoke that lingered in the nightsky.

Queen Gabrielle was one of very few remaining Amazons at the dying funeral pyre. She had her arms crossed over her stomach, and she stared mindlessly at the slowly receding fire. She now smelled of fire and wood. Her eyes were watered over from the smoke that occasionally washed over her.

The bard didn't bother to look behind her when she sensed the presence. She was already familiar with it from her childhood, and she was grateful for it.

The Conqueror took the Amazon Queen's side, and she studied the fading pyre. "For every Amazon's death there is a new Amazon born."

Gabrielle blinked at the famous Amazon quote that Xena spoke. She had forgotten that Xena had once been an Amazon too. They hadn't discussed it at all.

Xena turned her head to her silent friend. "Have you eaten?"

"I've considered it," Gabrielle weakly joked. She thought about the quote and met Xena's stare. "If there's a new Amazon for every dead Amazon then who is there new for Faolan's death?"

Xena tilted her head at the question.

Gabrielle watched her friend's somber features then studied Xena's bright blue eyes. She watched how the golden flames danced in the ruler's eyes. She slightly furrowed her eyebrows because she realized she already had her answer to that question.

Xena returned her to the normal posture once she sensed Gabrielle had her answer. She then gently offered, "Let's get something to eat."

"Yeah," the bard murmured, "I think I'm finally hungry." Gabrielle stole a last glance at the pyre, but she was able to walk away now.

The Conqueror took pace at her friend's right side, which had always been Faolan's spot. She walked slightly closer than normal but neither she nor Gabrielle noted it. "What are your plans tomorrow?"

"Well in the morning the council expects the full reports. So Kaylee, Eponin, Rufina, and myself have to do that." Gabrielle bit her lower lip and considered another problem. "We also have to discuss punishment for the six Amazons."

"And what of Seven?"

The queen sighed and ran her fingers through her short hair. "I need to talk to Kaylee again. I also need to visit Seven again." She dropped her hand to her side. "It seems like Seven is showing an interest in staying here, for now."

"She is valuable, Gabrielle."

"You know that, I know that, and Kaylee too... but we have a lot of convincing to do." The bard shook her head.

"What of Hercules and Iolaus?"

Gabrielle peered up at the ruler. "I'll probably tell them they can go on their way anytime they're ready. I don't think Seven will be a problem any more." She then edged closer to her friend and asked, "What do you think of them? I mean Hercules and Iolaus."

"I'm not sure," the ruler honestly replied. "I've known of them for some time." She slightly narrowed her eyes and mentioned, "I'm not quite sure why we've never crossed paths sooner."

"Sorta like how you and I haven't sooner," the queen pointed out. She then sighed and shook her head. "I've known Iolaus longer... that's how I met Hercules." She let the topic die off, but she had another concern that'd been floating in the back of her head for awhile. She sharply ended her walk and grabbed the ruler's arm.

Xena was surprised and had stopped. She faced her friend and took in the bard's worrisome look.

"Xena, I never believed in those stories I use to tell... about the Titans, gods, and monsters." Gabrielle shifted closer and lowered her voice. "But this is real." With her freehand, she pointed in the direction of the jail cells. "I have an automaton made of steel that can heal fast and has the strength of Hercules." She dropped her hand and added, "And why? Because two gods got together and decided to experiment. And one of those gods has a personal disdain for how you conquer Greece. Aren't you remotely worried about that fact?"

"It has crossed my mind," the ruler casually remarked. But she sighed because of Gabrielle's warning look. "Gabrielle, I don't have room to fear what the gods may or may not think of me. Nor do I answer to any god's demands. All that I do is for Greece."

"And I can appreciate that because what I do is for the Amazons."

"But," Xena argued, "the Amazons are for Artemis."

Gabrielle slightly glared at the logic. "No," she debated, "when I am put on that funeral pyre it will be because I died trying to protect my sisters. I don't do this in the name of Artemis."

"Don't cross Artemis," Xena gently taunted. A glow filled her eyes.

"Please," the bard muttered, "you and I never worshiped any god." She shook her head then released Xena's arm. "And that's what I don't get, Xena. If all this original Amazon, soul... stuff is true. Then why were we picked as... carriers? We've never believed in the gods so why were we chosen?"

Xena lowered her head closer and arched an eyebrow. She suddenly had a sly grin. "That's because the original Amazons came from a Titan."

The bard opened her mouth, yet the words failed her. She peered up at Xena's smug features and huffed. "You always do that." She then continued the walk to the dining hut, and Xena joined her. "So does that mean Gaia is really who we should be worshiping?" She was confused and almost lost.

"Technically," the Conqueror explained, "yes. Artemis was selected as a protector and so were the Amazons."

"So, would Artemis be more of our protector than our goddess?" Gabrielle shook her head because of the confusion. Then Xena clasped her shoulder and stopped her.

"Look, Gabrielle." The Conqueror made the bard turn and face the direction of the temple. They'd been passing it when the realization struck Xena.

The Amazon Queen faced the temple like her friend. "What am I looking at, exactly?"

"The doors." The Conqueror pointed at the doors. "What do you see?"

Gabrielle wondered if it was one of Xena's trick questions, but she knew Xena was serious. She studied the door then replied, "Its a carving of the Great Oak Tree."

"Yes, the Great Oak." The Conqueror lowered her gaze to the bard. "It's not a moon or a stag."

"The symbols of Artemis," the queen murmured. "The Great Oak is a symbol of Gaia." The same epiphany hit her, and she excitedly peered up at her friend. "You're a genius, Xena."

"Well," Xena joked, "I do have a reputation to maintain."

"Let's just hope Artemis doesn't smite us," Gabrielle weakly teased. She continued the walk to the dining hut, which wasn't too far now.

"She would have done it long ago," the ruler pointed out. She then switched topics again. "Tomorrow you have the reports. Anything else?"

Gabrielle recalled this line of questioning because it was Xena's way of making plans together. She bit back a grin and replied, "I do need to get moved into the queen's office." She glanced up at Xena. "Although it can wait." She then decided to help Xena along so she inquired, "Do you have plans tomorrow?"

The Conqueror quietly cleared her throat then casually replied, "I have a few things to take care of in the morning."

The bard couldn't hide her grin any longer. "You know, if you're free afterwards we could..." She halted at the open entrance of the dining hut. She didn't want to go in just now because of the noise that may cause her to miss out on any of Xena's pending words.

The Conqueror revealed a smile. "We could... go for a ride perhaps."

"That'd be nice," Gabrielle agreed. "I know exactly where we can go." She tilted her head to the side. "Some time to catch up, alone."

"Catch up, yes." The Conqueror's voice was hush, and she had eyes only for the bard. She nodded at the entrance and suggested, "Let's eat."

"After you, Warrior Princess," the bard taunted.

The Conqueror huffed and entered the still busy dining hut. She felt the Amazon Queen on her heels, and she gently smiled. They certainly would catch up tomorrow. Xena had certain plans because she knew what tomorrow meant; not just to her but to Gabrielle too, yet she highly doubted Gabrielle remembered. Xena was mapping out a way for Gabrielle to recall how special tomorrow use to be to them.

**To be continued.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website: **www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 24**

Queen Gabrielle leaned against her staff and listened to the last of Seven of Nine's words. After Seven of Nine was finished, her eyes flickered over to Commander Kaylee. 

The stratègos brushed back her auburn hair behind her right ear. She then returned her hand to her hip. "If you regain your memory then it is plausible you may wish to leave the Nation."

"Perhaps," the automaton agreed. "But most likely I will have no desire to return to my home." She was standing in front of the bench, but she moved away from it and came closer to the queen and stratègos. "I will not adapt there."

"It will take time for you to fit in here," Kaylee reminded. 

"You do stand a better chance here than out there," Gabrielle interrupted.

Seven of Nine looked between the pair then declared, "I will adapt here."

"The Nation will have to do some adapting to you," the bard informed. She straightened up better then explained, "This is going to take some convincing on my part and the stratègos's part."

"I understand." Seven of Nine slipped her hands behind her back and stood at attention. 

The queen tapped her staff quietly against the wood floor. "We will see about having you released from the jail. You will be guarded for awhile."

The stratègos broke into the conversation. "If you wish it, you can learn some Amazon training. This'll give you a feel for what we do in the Nation."

"Acceptable," the automaton agreed.

The Amazon Queen though stepped closer to the automaton and locked eyes with her. "If at any point, you become a threat, then I will order your death."

Seven of Nine kept calm and promised, "It will not happen, Queen Gabrielle."

The queen nodded then backed away. She went to the door and ordered a guard to get the door open too. "Commander Kaylee or I will be back after the meeting to inform you of the results."

The stratègos followed the queen out of the secure hut. She took the queen's side and headed to the administration hut where the meeting would be held as usual. 

"This afternoon," Gabrielle informed, "I plan to spend it with the Conqueror."

Kaylee took the hint and promised, "We'll only contact you if it's an emergency."

"Thank you." The queen smiled appreciatively. 

"How does the Conqueror fair?"

"She is well." Gabrielle kept her voice low. "It won't be long before she marches east."

Commander Kaylee shook her head and mentioned, "The battles must be wearing on her."

"I don't know." The bard thought back on prior conversations with Xena. "It's what she does, Kaylee."

The stratègos slightly grinned and remarked, "I command an army too, and I love it, but it is wearing after so long."

"Point taken," the bard agreed. She came to the administration hut now and smiled pleasantly at the hut guard. "Hello, Vara." 

"Good morning, my queen." Vara bowed then smiled warmly at the stratègos. "Good morning too, stratègos." She grabbed the hut's door and pulled it open while reporting, "The council has already gathered, and Master Eponin passed only moments ago."

"Thank you, Vara." The queen entered the hut first. She and Kaylee went into the meeting room, which had a low din of chatter. 

"My queen," Masika greeted first. She held out the report that Gabrielle had prepared and delivered yesterday. She also gave the stratègos's hers. "We're just waiting on Rufina."

"Better late," the stratègos joked.

"I heard that," Officer Rufina shot back from her spot in the doorway.

Commander Kaylee smirked over at the ilarchès. "You may command the cavalry, but you are not as speedy as your horses." 

"I see the battle has done nothing to improve your jokes, stratègos." Officer Rufina smirked and retrieved her report from Masika.

"Let's start," the head councilor decided. She hoped it would end the banter. "My queen?" She indicated the empty chair at the other end of the meeting table.

"Thank you." The Amazon Queen went down the table and assumed her chair after she propped her staff against the wall behind her. She started the report session with the council as it was always expected of the queen. 

The reports were rather mundane, but it was important so that the council had a clear understanding on what'd happened. They also liked to interpret the numbers on casualties and wounded. Then afterwards it went into a question and answer session that allowed for the council to find out any gray areas that they didn't understand. A main topic of concern was about Draco and what would be done with him. The queen merely explained that she allowed for the Conqueror to deal with Draco while the Amazons dealt with the automaton. 

That was what led to the discussion about the automaton. Two of the council members deemed that there should be some punishment made on Seven of Nine. Two other members were willing to forgive and eventually forget as long as the automaton proved to be safe. Only Masika held her silence and seemed to listen to the council members argue amongst themselves. 

"She a valuable asset to this Nation," Officer Rufina offered in between the arguing. 

"She's also very dangerous," a council member reminded. 

Officer Rufina huffed then debated, "If she joins the Nation then we have a very formidable Amazon in our military."

"She's a risk, ilarchès. And are you willing to sacrifice a few Amazons' lives when she suddenly turns against us?" The council member's glare bore into the ilarchès. "She was made by the gods to destroy us. What makes you think that's still not her mission?"

"She would have already done it by now," Officer Rufina snapped.

"Perhaps she's just waiting for the right time," another councilor tested. "A moment when we're not watching her."

The stratègos could tell Rufina was about to explode so she cut into the debate. "Seven of Nine is an individual... just like any of us." She lowered her cold stare to the two councilors, who refused to accept the automaton. 

"Commander Kaylee is right," the queen interrupted. "That was Draco's mistake. He treated her like a weapon, and she was controlled as such." She studied the councilors' faces. "She's free from that control. She has emotions, and she can rationalize now." She leaned forward from her chair. "The stratègos and I have spoken to her regularly. We have given her the option to leave the Nation, and yet she refuses to do so. She doesn't make it apparent, but she is fearful."

"Of what?" a councilor challenged, "Of being hunted?"

"No." The stratègos strolled over to the queen's chair. "Seven of Nine fears not being accepted." She stopped by the queen's side and faced the councilors. "She sees the Amazon Nation as a place where she can develop and grow into her own individual."

"The Amazons can provide Seven of Nine a sense of identity, routine, order, and even worship." Gabrielle could see her and Kaylee's words were penetrating. "She can be accepted here." She laced her hands over top of the table. "It has been Amazon tradition to welcome any peaceful woman into our Nation. Have we led astray from that tradition now?"

"Peaceful, yes," a councilor fought. "This... woman has killed several Amazons including our polemarchos."

"She was being controlled by the gods at that point," Officer Rufina hotly reminded. 

"And what's to say she won't be again?"

Officer Rufina sighed in frustration and walked away from the table so she could calm down.

"Yakut has freed her from the gods," Queen Gabrielle explained. 

"So say you," an angry councilor barked at the queen.

The stratègos took high offense to the comment, but somebody beat her to the fight.

"I was there," Master Eponin spoke up from her silent spot. She peeled off the wall and stepped up to the table. "I witnessed Yakut, the queen, and the Conqueror defeat Seven of Nine." She gathered her next words. "More happened there in the fallen temple than any mortal's eyes can see." She paused but honestly stated, "I not only believe but I also know that Seven of Nine is her own individual now. I do not begrudge her for those that fell before her. To not welcome and forgive her is a breach in Amazon tradition, and I for one am Amazon."

Queen Gabrielle blinked once at the speech from the weapons master. She then quirked a smile.

"Thank you, Master Eponin," Masika offered.

Eponin slightly inclined her head then went back to her original spot.

The head councilor then grew an agitated look and directed it at the earlier councilor, who insulted the queen. "Naida, perhaps you wish to retract your earlier remark."

Naida, who was a new council member since Masika's mother's retirement, turned her grave features to the queen. "I apologize, my queen. I was presumptuous and disrespectful."

"We all fault," the bard reminded. She had no hard feelings about it. She then returned to the earlier topic. "I believe it is in our best interest to continue Amazon tradition with Seven of Nine." She saw how the two councilors, Naida and Elysa were still uncomfortable with the idea. "But the stratègos and I want to put a sun up and sun down guard on the Seven of Nine until we're a hundred percent that she's not a threat. I have made it clear to her that if she becomes a threat at any point that she'll be immediately struck dead." 

"How do you purpose that could be done when she heals so fast?" Masika checked.

"A dagger or arrowhead through her eye to her brain will kill her," the stratègos replied. "It is the quickest way, and her head is the weakest point."

The head councilor nodded then turned her attention to the Naida and Elysa. "What say you, councilors?"

"I am in favor of her," Tanya spoke up first.

"I am in favor," Hersilia chimed in next.

Naida slowly nodded and agreed, "I am in favor." She glanced over at Elysa.

"I am in favor."

Masika sensed all eyes on her, but she focused on the queen. "As am I, my queen."

"Thank you." Queen Gabrielle slightly relaxed now that one dispute was down and one left to go.

"Next is the conspiracy and treason committed by six Amazons," Masika brought up. She picked up a scroll to her right, unrolled it, and read, "Adonia, Deka, Ephiny, Jocasta, Solari, and Teresa." She looked up from the scroll. "According to the report, they conspired with Melosa to kidnap the queen if it so happened the outcome of the fight between the queen and the automaton went sour. Melosa expected the six to remove the queen from a dangerous threat so that she may survive and continue to lead the Nation after the battle ended." She pushed the open, short scroll aside. "Master Eponin, you discovered the conspiracy, effectively disassembled it, and arrested the guilty parties." She laced her hands together and questioned, "What is to be done with these Amazons?"

"Law states that treason is not to be tolerated," Councilor Tanya recalled. "The penalty can be death or banishment from the Amazons depending on the severity of the case."

Gabrielle mentally groaned at what her friends got themselves into now. She inwardly sighed and hoped her powers of persuasion were not worn out today. 

Master Eponin came over again and provided further insight. "I have trained all six Amazons. I also have befriended them."

"Ephiny is your blood sister if I'm correct," Councilor Hersilia pointed out.

"She is," the weapons master agreed. "I know them well. I know they did not act in malice." 

"Melosa selected them," Gabrielle spoke up, "because they are some of my closest friends. She trusted them, above any other Amazons, to protect my life. They believed I would die by Seven of Nine's hands, and they planned to take me to safety whether or not I would go freely."

"That does not excuse them from breaking orders," Councilor Masika reminded.

"No... it doesn't," Gabrielle relented. "But on the other hand, it does fall in line with serving our Nation. They have vowed to protect the Nation, and the queen is often seen as the Nation." She tilted her head. "How is that treason?"

"We have six Amazons that merely disobeyed orders," the stratègos clarified. "Their intention meant well but unfortunately the disobedience cannot be overlooked."

Queen Gabrielle was grateful that Kaylee was backing her up. She focused on the councilors again. "I am their queen... and I am their friend. I have a duty to both sides and neither is easy." She searched the faces around the table and pleaded, "But right now I am speaking to you as their friend. And I'm asking you to absolve them of treason and punish them for disobedience."

"If we were to do that then the punishment would fall into your jurisdiction." The head councilor silently drummed her fingers on the table once. She studied both the stratègos and queen carefully. "If we absolve them of treason, can we be guaranteed that you and Commander Kaylee will punish them?"

"Of course," the stratègos answered. 

"May we inquire what punishment you would seek?" Councilor Naida broke in.

Commander Kaylee was about to reply, but she stopped when a soft hand was on her wrist. She peered down at the queen and let the queen take the question.

"They wanted to protect me from Seven of Nine," the bard explained, "I don't see why they can't continue that mission." 

The councilors all looked between each other except for Masika. Masika sat back in her chair, and she couldn't hide her smirk at the queen's idea. How Masika would enjoy these coming seasons as the queen grew and matured even further. Queen Gabrielle would indeed develop into a fabulous queen, who would be long remembered. 

Soon enough the councilors all agreed to the idea. They absolved the Amazons of treason and left it to the stratègos and queen to carry out the punishment for disobedience. Once that was finished so was the meeting, and everybody roused to leave the meeting room. The queen and stratègos lingered out of the administration hut because they were busy talking. 

Gabrielle though paused because she spotted Eponin just ahead of them outside the administration hut. "Eponin," she called. 

The weapons master stopped and waited until the pair joined her. 

"Thank you for your help," Gabrielle insisted.

"I am Amazon, but I am also a sister." Eponin sadly smiled at Gabrielle because she knew the queen understood. 

Gabrielle nodded and squeezed the weapons master's shoulder. "I know they'll appreciate it." 

The weapons master smirked and leaned closer to the queen. "Perhaps not once they hear their punishment."

Kaylee cut into the conversation. "Lucky for them it is the queen administrating the punishment and not I."

Eponin smirked at the true statement. "Well, I will have their swords returned."

"That'd be perfect, Eponin." The queen briefly watched the weapons master go then she focused back on Kaylee. "Let's take care of the six first then take them to Seven of Nine."

Kaylee accepted the idea and followed the queen to the jail huts. She decided to let Gabrielle handle the six alone while she waited outside of the jail hut.

Queen Gabrielle discovered her six friends spread out in the jail hut. They'd gone quiet as soon as she came in, and they waited to hear what would happen to them. Gabrielle took a deep breath then informed, "You've been absolved of treason."

Solari was seated on the bench, and she slumped now. "Thank Artemis," she muttered.

"I think we better be thanking Gabrielle," Adonia reminded.

Solari nodded in agreement, and she returned her attention to the queen. "What's going to happen?"

"I've been left in charge of your punishment." The bard slightly leaned against her staff. 

Jocasta groaned and muttered, "Oh Hades."

Gabrielle bit back her grin at Jocasta's remark. She instead remained stern. "The automaton, Seven of Nine, has requested to remain in the Nation. Currently, she has no memory of who she once was, but we're hoping it will return to her. Until that time, we are welcoming her to stay in the Nation as well as offer her some training."

Ephiny was against the wall off to the right. She folded her arms and continued to listen.

"Is she becoming an Amazon?" Solari checked.

"As of now, no." Queen Gabrielle moved her hand down the staff some. "We plan to wait until she regains her memory if it so happens. Once she has, and she still shows interest in remaining here, then it is possible we'll offer her a permanent life in the Nation."

"You can't be serious." Solari stood up and came over the queen. "She tried to kill y-"

"Kidnap me," Queen Gabrielle corrected. 

"She killed several others," Deka reminded. 

The queen sighed and focused on Deka. "She was being controlled by the gods at that time." She looked at her friends. "She hasn't made any attempt to escape or harm anybody."

"It could be an act," Teresa calmly suggested.

"Listen, I don't expect you all to instantly accept her." Queen Gabrielle took on her role and formally assumed it by not slouching against her staff in usual fashion. "I'm actually counting on you not to do such."

Solari didn't like the sounds of it so she glanced over at Ephiny.

Ephiny caught the look then decided to put the question out there. "So what is our punishment?"

The Amazon Queen suddenly smiled devilishly at her friends. "I'm so glad you asked." She would thoroughly enjoy this because she believed it was a perfect way to not only punish these six but also evaluate Seven of Nine. "Starting today, you six will be guarding Seven of Nine on every candlemark. You will only receive a break to eat dinner and retrieve sleep." She refrained her chuckle at seeing Jocasta and Solari's bug eyed looks. "I expect four guards, who are awake and alert around her at every moment. If I discover otherwise then it'll be changed to six guards without any breaks until I deem you've made up for your lapse."

Solari went back to the bench and slumped down beside Jocasta and Adonia. "For how long?"

The queen shrugged. "Until the council, stratègos, and I have decided she is not a threat. It could be a couple of days to a full moon... whatever is necessary."

"You said we start today?" Adonia brought up.

"Yes." Queen Gabrielle lost her slight amusement and continued to explain the situation. "You will report to me first and foremost otherwise it'll be the stratègos or Master Eponin. The stratègos will brief you on more details." 

"And if we refuse to do this?" Ephiny tested.

Gabrielle seriously regarded her former lover. She honestly answered, "If anybody can't handle this simple punishment and would prefer an audience then it can be arranged. It's each Amazon's choice." She waited a moment and looked over her friends. "Anybody prefer an audience over the punishment?"

Slowly each Amazon shook her head, and Ephiny pushed off the wall. "When can we start today?"

Gabrielle sadly smiled and replied, "There's nothing like the present." She went to the jail door, knocked on it, and it was quickly opened. "Kaylee, they're ready."

The stratègos nodded and signaled a guard to come in with her. The guard, who followed her in, had an armful of swords, which were the prisoners'. Kaylee ordered the guard to hand them out to their respective owner. As that was going on, she briefed the six on what their duties would be and Seven of Nine's current state.

After all was settled, the stratègos and queen marched the six, temporary guards out from the jail hut and took them next door. Queen Gabrielle told them to wait outside with the hut guards until they briefed Seven of Nine of the current situation. She and Kaylee entered the jail hut to find the automaton waiting for them.

Seven of Nine climbed to her feet and filled her impressive height. She met the two leaders in the center of the jail hut, and she placed her hands behind her back. She waited for the judgment.

"You are being released," Queen Gabrielle reported. 

Kaylee sensed some tension leave the automaton. "The Nation welcomes you to stay here as long as you'd like. However we will place a guard detail on you until we're completely confident that you don't pose any threat."

Seven of Nine remained proud. "Acceptable."

"You will be assigned a hut, which Commander Kaylee will show you to." Queen Gabrielle studied the automaton's stone features. "You are not allowed to handle any weapons unless authorized by either myself, Commander Kaylee, or our weapons master Eponin." She paused then another thought came to mind. "If you have any questions or concerns then you may contact either me or Commander Kaylee."

"Understood," the automaton agreed.

Queen Gabrielle nodded and seemed to hesitate. Did she expect a thank you or maybe an apology from the cold automaton? She looked to the stratègos and said, "I'll let you handle it from here." 

Commander Kaylee nodded and watched the queen go. She knew Gabrielle would tell the six new guards to enter the hut so she waited a moment. Soon enough the jail hut was filled up and the air was so thick her sword could have cut it. 

Seven of Nine looked over the six faces and only two did she recognized from the fallen temple days ago. She returned her focus to the stratègos. 

"These are your six guards. Four of them will be on duty at a time." Commander Kaylee decided to introduction so she went down the list of names and pointed to that Amazon. She then ordered, "Let's take you to your assigned hut."

The large group went through the village, which gathered a lot of attention too. They soon came to the side of the village that had the residential huts. Commander Kaylee paused for a moment and pointed out her hut then the queen's in case the automaton needed to speak to either of them. She then went deeper and came to an empty hut. She opened the door for them and escorted just the automaton inside of it.

"This'll be your hut." Commander Kaylee scanned about the bare hut, but it had the essentials like a bed, desk, fireplace, and a washroom. "The guards will also help you get around the village if you lose your way." 

Seven of Nine stopped looking at the hut's insides then turned to the stratègos. She remained tall, hands behind her back, and her stance rather ridged. 

"You will also be visited by the healer and most likely the Conqueror." Commander Kaylee rested her left hand on her hip while her left was raised up. Her fingers slightly moved while she spoke. "Let's see how things go over the next moon. We'll consider removing the guard detail once we can trust that you won't harm anybody again."

Seven of Nine didn't outwardly react, and she swore, "It will not happen again."

The stratègos remained quiet and seriously weighed the automaton's words. "Good." She tried to relax and offered, "If you need anything... contact me." She then started for the open door so that she could leave the automaton to her quiet space. 

Seven of Nine fully faced the inside of the hut and heard the stratègos's footfall almost gone from the hut. "Red," she called.

The stratègos stopped just outside the door. She turned some and twisted her head sidelong. "What?"

Seven of Nine kept her back to the stratègos. "You asked what my favorite color was. It is red." 

Commander Kaylee could tell that was all Seven of Nine would say to her. She had a faint smile then walked away. She hadn't expected it from the automaton and perhaps there was hope after all.

Just outside the gates of the Amazon Nation, the queen stood and waited for her ride with empty hands. She had dropped off her staff at her hut and expected her sword to be plenty of protection in case she and Xena ran into trouble, but she doubted it. 

Gabrielle leaned against the wall that surrounded her Nation, and she scanned the line of trees for her friend. She first heard the horse before she spotted it and its rider. She smiled and pushed off the wall. 

The Conqueror slowed Argo once she was close to the Amazon Queen. She softened at Gabrielle's smile, and she stopped her mare. "Hi," she gently greeted.

"Hey." The bard neared the ruler and horse. "I can drive."

The Conqueror grinned, pushed her boots out of the stirrups, and slide back in the saddle after she lowered the reins. She then helped her friend climb up into the saddle. 

Gabrielle became comfortable in the saddle then picked up the reins. She waited until Xena had her boots in the stirrups because neither she nor Xena wanted to readjust the stirrups' length. She clicked at Argo and directed the mare back to the woods.

Xena kept her hands to herself until they were safely away from the prying eyes of the wall guards. She then slipped her arms around the bard's waist. She lowered her head closer the bard's. "I think you enjoy being in the saddle with me."

The bard laughed at her friend's playful tone. "Apparently not as much as you do."

"Well it was my fantasy," the ruler teased. 

Gabrielle released the reins from her left hand and gathered them into her right. She rested her hand on Xena's knee. "My fantasy requires the wheat field back in Potidaea and a warm night." 

"Mmm I know," the ruler murmured. 

"You do huh?" The queen chuckled and shook her head.

Xena decided to hold her silence to that and instead asked, "How did it go with the council?"

"Well actually... better than I hoped." 

"You're always prepared for the worst," the ruler remarked.

"Isn't that the truth," Gabrielle muttered. She sighed but perked up at the thought of today's meeting. "We've released Seven of Nine from the jail but not without guards."

"Good."

"Guess who the guards are?" Gabrielle had an amused tone.

The Conqueror hummed for a moment as if in serious consideration. "I would imagine your six friends." After Gabrielle's chuckle, she grinned. "My wicked streak does occasionally show in you, Gabrielle."

The bard patted the ruler's knee and replied, "Thanks too by the way." She then twisted her head around and showed the glint in her eyes. "Pray you're never on the receiving end of it one day."

"I won't even bother to pray because I imagine it will bite me back, eventually."

Gabrielle had a smug look, but she made no comment. Instead she focused on the ride and enjoyed the passing silence between her and her friend. Gabrielle realized, with a smile, that Xena was indeed her friend again despite there was some hurdles to still cross. As she guided Argo through the forest, it dawned on her that she didn't exactly know where they were headed.

As if sensing Gabrielle's thoughts, Xena bowed her head closer and softly offered, "Wherever there's a secluded spot."

The Amazon Queen twisted her head around and warmly smiled at the ruler. She knew the spot that would do nicely. She tapped Argo's sides gently and urged the mare to go faster. The ride was a little bouncier, but she looked forward to seeing the old lake nestled under the plateau that extended from the mountain. She'd done many runs up and down the ridge to that plateau ever since her first class on the run with Eponin.

The Conqueror scanned the open lake once they emerged from the forest. She gently smiled at the peaceful feeling it already evoked from her. She eyed the perfect spot under a tree that was speckled with green buds, and she wondered if Gabrielle would go there. Slowly her smile curled into a grin as Argo bee lined for the tree. 

Gabrielle halted the horse then prepared to dismount with Xena's help. She landed neatly on her boots, and Xena landed beside her. She waited until the ruler's cape settled then she turned to her friend. "Does that thing ever get in the way?" She indicated the cape.

The bemused ruler grabbed the material in question and brushed it back some. "No." She made no further comment and shifted down Argo's side to get the saddlebags.

The bard folded her arms, faced Xena, and leaned against Argo's side. "I imagine that's why it has so many tear and rip marks on it huh?"

The Conqueror yanked the saddlebags off and rotated her head to the smaller woman. She had a calm look, but she wasn't about to respond.

Gabrielle freed her right hand and scratched her nose for a beat. "Well..." She dropped her hand. "I suppose if it makes you feel taller or something then why not?" She shrugged casually, pushed off Argo, and strolled over to the tree. 

Xena huffed, which grabbed Argo's attention. She looked at her mare, who had twisted her head around. "You should see her after she eats head bang, girl." She listened to Argo's snort as she passed the horse. 

Gabrielle stood motionless between the tree and lake. She was mesmerized by the still lake, and she tried to count the occasional, faint ripples from the fish.

The Greek ruler deposited the light saddlebags down by the tree trunk. She turned and now had an angular view of her childhood friend. She stared only for moments, but she knew that Gabrielle had grown and changed dramatically over the long seasons. It seemed like nothing about Gabrielle was at all familiar and yet the very center of Gabrielle had never died. Perhaps someday soon Xena could say the same about herself. 

Gabrielle continued to study the lake, and yet she listened to Xena toying with Argo's tack in the background. She then noted it stopped then warm hands were at her shoulders. 

"Are you hungry?"

"Have you learned how to cook?" the bard lightly bantered.

"Gabrielle," the ruler warned.

The queen chuckled and peered up at her tall friend. "Some things never change." She enjoyed those blue eyes rolling, but she turned and followed Xena to the saddlebags under the budding tree. She tilted her head some and observed the green, young leaves that were trying to come to life. "Spring is not far."

Xena was knelt beside the bags and rummaged through them. "It is already here." She knew the bard was still standing so she gently ordered, "Sit."

The Amazon silently agreed and took a seat on the cool ground. She folded her legs and went back to watching the lake. She imagined in another two moons or so it would be warm to swim in again. 

The Conqueror took a moment to spread out the assortment of food for them. She imagined the bard still had an appetite like the old days. She also couldn't guess whether or not Gabrielle's tastes had changed over time, but she knew her own had done so. 

Gabrielle smiled at the selection, and she was pleased by all the tastes when they started to eat. After they finished the meal, they were only left with two apples so each took one. Gabrielle took a first bite and thoughtfully considered her current situation with the ruler. She tapped her apple once on her right knee then decided to take the plunge.

Xena sensed the bard's curious green eyes on her, and she knew what it could mean. She waited for it.

"How did you survive the cross?"

The ruler heard the gentle, quiet question but bit into her apple a second time. As she chewed on it, she was able to build not her words but her control over her darker memories. "A Gallic slave, M'Lila, saved me."

"She freed you?" the bard murmured. After Xena's nod, Gabrielle pressed forward. "What happened afterwards?"

Xena turned the apple in her hand a couple of times then mentally walked back into her past. "After M'Lila freed me from the cross, I escaped to a healer in the nearby mountains. My legs had been broken by the Romans, and I could not walk so the healer, Nicklio, reset my legs. Within a few candlemarks..." Xena continued her story for her friend. 

Gabrielle carefully listened to every detail. She hardly interrupted and only asked questions when Xena seemed to slow down. She was surprised that Xena was so upfront about what'd happened and yet perhaps Xena was being selective too about the details. Regardless, Gabrielle appreciated the fact that Xena opened up to her, and soon she returned the favor.

The Conqueror had finished her apple so she threw it down at the lake and watched it roll down the rest of the way into the water. "What happen to you after the raiders took you?"

The Amazon Queen set her apple core down on the ground, next to the waterskin. She gently sighed but recalled those ugly days from her past. "Lila, mother, and I were taken to Bracis's camp. We were tied and stowed away in a tent... under guard. They barely fed us." She was silent for a moment but swallowed. "I think back on it now... I imagine they wanted us to be weak so we couldn't run if we did escape. They also wanted us weak for... other reasons." She peered up at Xena.

The ruler captured the bard's gaze. She held it as she asked, "How many women were taken? Do you remember?"

Gabrielle lost her focus and murmured, "Almost fifty... there were women from other villages... like Stagirus." She shook her head and lowered it. She stared at the apple core that rested on its side. She licked her lips as the memories flashed through her mind. She closed her eyes at the repeated, different screams that echoed in her head. "You know you'd... accidentally protected me then." She opened her eyes again and whispered, "They never raped me or Lila because we were worth more as virgins."

Xena understood Gabrielle's reference back to the night in the wheat field when she gave the bard the necklace. She sadly sighed because she realized that most likely Hecuba had been raped, and she didn't need to ask. 

Gabrielle looked up at Xena now, and a gloss coated her eyes. "I couldn't do anything... nothing to stop them. Lila and I had to watch."

The Conqueror grew darker at the bard's implications. She couldn't imagine being Gabrielle or Lila's age at the time and witnessing their mother being raped. 

Gabrielle looked back at the lake because she couldn't bare the underlying anger rising in the ruler. "We were taken to Hecht's compound about a moon later. I really don't recall how long. We spent a season at Hecht's compound and were trained to become a house slave with some amount of skill. It made us worth more to have a particular skill." She shook her head and mentioned, "I learned to cook, sew, and stitch." She paused then explained, "But what honestly made me worth wild was that I could read and write." She huffed. 

"That is a rare skill for a slave... or peasant," the ruler agreed. 

"Yes," the bard murmured, "and Hecht had me schooled to expand my vocabulary." She now considered when she was first sold to Michulus and why she was probably chosen. "Before the slave auctions... the biddings begin there is a slavers' scroll posted on the wall."

"It lists the skills, abilities, and general information for each slave," Xena agreed.

Gabrielle nodded and further explained, "Mine obviously had that I could read and write. I was sold to Michulus, who was into politics. I sometimes think he chose me because I could read and write."

"Perhaps to dictate his scrolls and such," the ruler theorized.

The bard moved her head in agreement. 

"So you were sold to Michulus... then what?" the ruler carefully tried.

The Amazon Queen continued her story about how she escaped Michulus house when it was burned to the ground by the villagers. They'd gone to Michulus's father, Cornelio, who happily took them in along with his daughter-in-law. And it was there that Gabrielle was given a chance at a new life, and it was a life she never imagined. It eventually led her to today, to be the next Amazon Queen of the Macedonian Nation. 

The Conqueror remained silent and digested the entire story. She leaned backwards until her hands and arms kept her propped up from behind. She then stretched out her cramped legs from her earlier position. She lifted her blue eyes until they met the matching sky. 

Gabrielle stayed cross legged, and she studied the thin pieces of grass that was sprouting through the ground. She lifted her right hand, faced her palm to the ground, and grazed her hand just over the tips of the short, young grass. In response, the grass wiggled out of the ground as if they were trying to grow to her hand. 

"Why now though?" the bard murmured. She straightened up and studied the ruler's profile. "Why have we stayed separated for so long and why now do we meet again?"

The Greek ruler shrugged and remarked, "Fluke."

"I don't think so." Gabrielle shook her head. "Everything happens for a reason, Xena." She drummed her fingers on her knees and dared, "Do you really think it's a fluke?"

"You mean do I prefer to think that all this has happened because the gods willed it?" The Conqueror shook her head then met Gabrielle's stare. 

Gabrielle sighed and argued, "What if there's something bigger than the gods? Something that even the Fates cannot control."

Xena merely arched a challenging eyebrow. "Destiny," she murmured.

"Yes," Gabrielle softly agreed. "Even the gods have a destiny that they cannot deny." She looked back at the lake. "That they most likely fear." 

The Conqueror stayed silent, but she was carefully processing her friend's thought pattern. She had no arguments, but she didn't voice any agreement. It was undoubtedly true that the gods did indeed exist as Seven of Nine proved as well as Faolan. They were both too unusual to just explain away. 

Gabrielle knew the ruler was contemplating so she gently offered, "I think in due course we'll understand it better." She sighed and sadly mentioned, "I have to be heading back soon."

Xena came out of her thoughts and focused on the present.

"The Nation will be celebrating our victory," the queen continued. She smiled up at Xena. "I wanted to invite you, Borias, and Bastien to join in the festivities."

Xena nodded and softened at the gesture some. "I will attend. I will ask Borias and Bastien, but I can almost guarantee they will join." She then proceeded to collect the waterskin. "Let's get you back. By now Bastien is probably worrying his bronze off about me."

Gabrielle chuckled and climbed to her feet too. She brushed off any dirt from the back of her leather skirt then watched the ruler tuck away the almost empty waterskin. 

The Conqueror was knelt beside the saddlebags. After stowing the waterskin, she fished around for something else and soon felt it. She tightened her fingers around the hard object hidden away in her saddlebags.

Gabrielle was slightly curious about what Xena was pulling out of the saddlebags now. She thought they were going to get moving yet Xena stood up with a brown object mostly hidden in her large hand. Gabrielle confusingly peered up at her friend, who came in front of her again.

Xena swallowed and peered down at the brown, wood object cloaked in her hand. She raised her eyes to Gabrielle's curious face. "I haven't forgotten what today is... from sunup to moonset."

The bard racked her mind about what was so special today for Xena. She couldn't come up with anything so she started to search deeper in her memories. 

Xena stretched out her right hand in a giving motion and spoke. "I think you've forgotten because you don't want to remember anymore... the memories are too painful." She turned her hand over so that the object faced down to the ground. She waited for Gabrielle to reach up with cupped hands. "Because only your family knew about today... family you thought you've lost."

Gabrielle cupped her hand around the wood object, and it brought back an old, hard memory. She now understood what Xena was telling her. "Oh gods..." The sudden sting built up behind her eyes.

"But you haven't lost all of your family. I am here." Xena released the wooden object into Gabrielle's hands and pulled her hand away.

Gabrielle sensed the familiar weight, and she bowed her head. Through the fuzziness of her stinging eyes, she studied the wooden toy in her hands. She ran her fingers over swirly patterns that mimicked wool, and then she touched the muzzle. She lifted her head just as the tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Xena stood still and painfully watched the tears. 

Gabrielle again studied the wooden lamb nestled in her hands. Xena had given her the wooden lamb originally, and the lamb marked the beginning of their friendship from childhood. It'd taken Xena a solid moon to carve the lamb with such precise detail. However Gabrielle believed that the lamb had been lost during the raid but apparently it survived. 

Very slowly the lamb was rolled onto its back. There, clearly etched into the belly, were the two Greek letters for Xena and Gabrielle's initials that were joined. And Gabrielle gingerly ran her fingertip along the etching just as she'd done so many seasons ago when Xena first gave it to her. 

Xena kept her hands clenched at her side as Gabrielle raised her head again. 

Gabrielle tried to swallow the pain down, but it was too hard. She simply yet painfully rasped, "Thank you." She clutched the wooden toy harder because she desperately wanted to hug her friend. 

Xena sensed Gabrielle's need, but she wasn't sure how to act upon it. She flexed her hands in an unsure, nervous manner, which was rare to see of her.

Gabrielle uselessly fought her tears, but it seemed to make it worse. She hated the still seeming awkwardness between them, and she decided to finally break it down now. She kept the toy in her right hand then moved forward. 

This time, Xena was prepared, and she welcomed Gabrielle into her arms. The relief flooded through her as she drew the bard into her. That familiar sensation of Gabrielle's cheek at her collarbone returned, and she closed her eyes.

Gabrielle had her arms tightly around her friend. She still clung to the lamb, and it rested against the ruler's back shoulder blade. She shut her eyes and kept the side of her face against Xena's warm skin.

Xena bowed her head, closed her eyes, and softly whispered, "Happy birthday, Gabrielle."

**To be continued.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website: **www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 25**

Seven of Nine adjusted the silver bracelet on her left arm then she stepped out of her hut. She was quickly greeted by her silent guards, but she merely ignored them as she began her journey through the early morning. She observed the low sunlight in the eastern skyline. She still mixed in the late darkness of the early morning thanks to her black leathers; however, her golden hair glowed.

The automaton was headed in a specific direction according to a request. She already had the mental map up in her mind and targeted a certain location. Soon enough, she approached a thatch door and knocked on it.

"Enter," called a commanding voice.

The automaton pushed open the door and discovered the petite yet dominate Commander Kaylee seated behind her desk. Seven of Nine glanced over her shoulder when two of her four guards followed her.

The stratègos rose to her feet and ordered, "You may wait outside."

The guards, Ephiny and Solari, nodded then disappeared out of the office. They made sure to close the door as well.

Seven of Nine stood in the middle of the office, her legs slightly parted, and her arms linked behind her back. Her cool eyes were fixed on the petite stratègos.

Commander Kaylee slowly came around the desk while she spoke. "Seven of Nine, you've promised to stay here and not continue anymore attempts for the queen. And I want to believe that's true."

The automaton kept her eyes on the stratègos and remarked, "I assure you it is."

Commander Kaylee seemed to accept the statement. She leaned against the front of her desk and folded her arms. "I've decided you'll be given a temporary position here in the Nation. You will be working with our blacksmith, Andra, who will need your assistance. You will follow our rules. You'll be expected to follow our protocols. You'll report directly to Andra and obey any order she gives you."

Seven of Nine carefully listened to the speech then replied, "I understand."

The stratègos nodded and straightened up from the desk. She started around her desk and mentioned, "One more thing, your name... your designation... Seven of Nine. It's a little cumbersome. Wouldn't you prefer to be called by another name?" Commander Kaylee now stood behind her desk. She rested her hands on the back of her desk chair.

"I have been Seven of Nine for as far back as I can recall."

The stratègos bit her lower lip and considered it. "Alright." She quietly drummed her right fingers on the chair once. "But maybe we could streamline it a little. How would you feel about... Seven?"

The automaton took a deep breath as if collecting herself. "Imprecise." She raised her chin some. "But acceptable."

"Excellent." The stratègos dropped her hands from the chair. "Andra will be expecting you within a candlemark. See that you eat then report to her."

"Yes, stratègos."

Commander Kaylee was satisfied and ordered, "Dismissed."

The automaton took the hint, turned on her heels, and marched out of the office. She was followed by her shadows as she went to the dining hut across the village. She soon had a lonely yet tasteful breakfast then she continued on her way to the smithing hut. She noted the smoke already flowing from the roof.

The blacksmith, Andra, had her back to the entrance, but she sensed a presence. Her skin crawled some, yet she turned around and faced the tall beauty in her smithing hut.

Seven of Nine instantly recalled Andra as the Amazon who struck her in the temple. Now the blacksmith's hammer made sense to her. She stayed ridged and reported, "The stratègos informed me that I am to report to you."

Andra cleared her throat quietly and removed her gloves. She tossed the worn, dark gloves onto her workbench then came around it. "Yes." She wasn't too thrilled about the stratègos's request yesterday to have the automaton work with her in the smithing hut. She'd at first fought it tooth and nail until her blood sister, Gabrielle, asked her to do this. Andra could no longer say no.

"I'm the blacksmith here in the Nation." Andra came a few steps from the automaton. She folded her muscular arms, which shined from the thin sheen of sweat she'd already worked up this morning. "I also have the daunting task of armoring and brandishing this Nation of featherheads."

Seven of Nine slightly tilted her head at the remark about 'featherheads' because she couldn't decipher it.

Andra sighed and shifted all her weight to her right foot. "There are roughly two thousand warriors in this Nation. That means at least three thousand swords, sheaths, gauntlets, and lots of jewelry." She walked away and added, "A bare minimum of twelve thousand arrowheads. And at least three thousand horseshoes." She stood behind her workbench and held onto the edge with her hands. "It gets a little busy around here."

Seven of Nine gradually arched her right, metallic eyebrow. "I concur."

The blacksmith nodded then scanned about her smithing hut. "First, let's outfit you..." She locked on what she needed and went over to her right and rummaged through some drawers. She selected a pair of work gloves that were once her father's, and she imagined they'd fit the automaton's large hands.

Seven of Nine took in the worn, leather gloves when Andra neared her with them. The gloves were held out to her, and she gingerly accepted them. After she put them on, she found them to be a perfect fit.

Andra had thin lips, but she was satisfied and stated, "Let's begin with the basics. Follow me." She guided the automaton behind her workbench and began the training she'd mapped out in her head last night. She would soon discover how quickly the automaton, Seven of Nine, learned and retained new information.

Across the Nation, the queen had risen and dressed in her plain leathers. She planned to get moved into the queen's office in the administration hut. She'd been delaying it with good reasons, but she planned to take care of it today. She also needed to retire Melosa's queen mask so that hers could be designed. However Melosa's queen mask was currently being hung on Melosa's front door in common tradition. Amazon tradition was that after an Amazon passed away and submitted to the funeral pyre then their mask was hung on their hut door in respect.

Queen Gabrielle stood near her desk, and she stared at it. She came out of her thoughts then went to the front door. She first collected her sheathed sword and brought the strap across her chest. Next she grabbed her staff and quietly left the hut. She had a lot to do today besides just moving into the queen's office. She also needed to help with preparations for the festivities tonight as well as check on Seven of Nine's progress.

Solari leaned against the hut's corner and crossed her arms over her busty chest. She sighed and stared up at the white, puffy clouds. She glanced over at her comrade.

Ephiny was back to her pacing because she could rarely stand still.

"Ephiny, stop," Deka hotly insisted. "You're going to wear a hole to Hades."

Ephiny shot a glare over at Deka, who stood next to Solari.

"I hope Teresa is back soon with water," Solari tried in hopes to stop Deka and Ephiny's fussing.

Ephiny made no remark.

Deka just decided to lean against the smithing hut too. She shuffled her lightweight duster around so it wasn't tight against her.

"I'm going to check on them." Then with that, Ephiny marched into the smithing hut.

Deka turned her head to Solari.

Solari just shrugged at Deka's annoyed look. "Ephiny believes in the check system."

"Apparently," Deka muttered.

Solari was going to say more but a certain somebody caught her attention. "Look alive... stratègos straight ahead." She and Deka both straightened up and acted like professional guards.

Meanwhile, Ephiny had silently entered the smithing hut. She remained still and merely watched the blacksmith teach the automaton the art of smithing.

"Punching is the fifth essential technique done in forging," Andra explained. "When you do punching you're either putting a hole into the metal or just giving it a depression." She grabbed her tongs and grabbed for a u-shaped metal that was now orange from the fire. She removed it and set it on her anvil. "You can use a tool to do this." Andra indicated one off to the right that leaned against her workbench. "Grab that for me."

Seven of Nine stepped over there and easily lifted the pointed, long tool. She studied it and quickly deduced, "This tool fits into the... pritchel hole." She came over to Andra, who still held onto the orange metal.

"Yes." Andra partially smiled at the automaton's keen observation. "Can you manage it into the pritchel hole?"

"I believe so." Seven of Nine efficiently maneuvered the pointed tool's round end into the hole while the pointed end remained upward.

Andra now demonstrated how to punch a hole into the u-shape metal. She made two exact holes with her lighter hammer. She then lowered it and ordered, "Your try."

The automaton said nothing but took the hammer then the tong, which still held the u-shaped metal. She mimicked Andra's exact demonstration.

"Five on each side," the blacksmith carefully instructed. She watched the automaton make the holes in the u-shape metal. Once the work was complete, she instructed, "Dip it in the water bucket."

Seven of Nine lowered the hammer to the ground then plunged the hot metal into the water. After several sizzles, she removed it and held up the odd item.

Andra folded her arms over her leather apron and stated, "Congratulations... you've made your first horseshoe."

Slowly the automaton looked from the horseshoe to the blacksmith. "Obviously this is designed for a horse's hoof. But I have not heard or seen such an invention."

Andra chuckled and reached for the cooled horseshoe. "It's fairly unheard of, yes." She plucked the shoe free and examined it. "My father and I learned of shoeing a horse from the Gauls." She lowered the horseshoe to her side. "It's an excellent way to save the horse's hoofs from wear and tear."

The automaton logically considered it then replied, "I concur." Now she focused on something behind the blacksmith.

Andra turned and spotted both Ephiny and the stratègos.

The stratègos had her hands behind her back, and she softly directed her words to the guard. "Excuse us, Ephiny."

The young Amazon bowed her head then exited the hut.

Commander Kaylee stepped up to the workbench that separated her from the blacksmith and automaton. "How is the progress?"

"Excellent." Andra set the horseshoe on the workbench.

The stratègos didn't need to hear anymore because Andra was always honest in her word choices. She shifted her interests to the automaton. "See that you stop by my hut by sunset, Seven."

"Yes, stratègos." The automaton watched Commander Kaylee leave then she switched back to Andra.

The blacksmith continued to train the automaton throughout the day. Never did the stratègos stop by again, and Ephiny only rarely poked her head in for a bit. Then it wasn't long before Andra had a leather apron on Seven of Nine, and they were working together to design a simple dagger. The project would take the rest of the afternoon but Seven of Nine would succeed in making her first weapon.

A little before sunset, Seven of Nine parted ways with Andra and marched over to the stratègos's office. She was called to enter after she knocked on the door. She didn't expect to find the Amazon Queen in the office with the stratègos.

Queen Gabrielle stood up and lifted her staff from her lap. She faced the automaton and greeted, "Good evening, Seven."

Seven of Nine placed her hands behind her back and assumed her formal position. "Good evening, Queen Gabrielle." She wasn't too accustom to normal socializing so she often found it acceptable to repeat the person's greeting.

"How did you make out with Andra today?" the queen probed.

"Acceptable."

Gabrielle wasn't sure whether to continue the conversation. It came natural to her to converse, but she found it truly hard with the automaton. She merely nodded at Seven of Nine's word, and she turned to the stratègos. "Find me before the festivities begin."

"Of course, my queen."

The queen then parted from the hut. She needed to finish the last preparations for the celebration tonight, and then she imagined that the Conqueror would arrive shortly. She just hoped she could make a quick stop at the armory hut for something. She also expected Hercules and Iolaus to join before they left tomorrow morning. But if anything, at least she was moved into the queen's office hut.

Just as the sun hugged the western horizon, the slightly parted western gates along the Nation's walls were filled by three guards. The three Amazon guards didn't have their weapons out, and they pushed back their masks upon the visitors' arrival by horseback.

"Evening, Conqueror," a guard greeted.

"Queen Gabrielle invited us for the celebration tonight."

"Yes," the same guard agreed, "we were informed of your arrival. May we take your horses?"

The Conqueror adjusted the reins in her hand then replied, "Just point us in the right direction to the stable."

The guard stepped aside and pointed towards the stables. "The keeper will be there." She lowered her arm. "Have a good evening, Conqueror."

Xena nodded then gently tapped Argo's sides. She led Borias and Bastien to the stables and found the appropriate one for them. She dismounted just as the stable keeper joined them. She handed over her reins and so did her subordinates.

"Good evening, Conqueror," a warm, gentle voice called from behind.

The Greek ruler turned on her boots' heels. Her features remained still yet a glow entered her eyes. "Good evening, Queen Gabrielle."

The queen came closer to the three guests. She slightly inclined her head to the Conqueror, who did the same in return. Gabrielle then smiled at Borias and Bastien. "Welcome, stratègos and chiliarchès."

"Thank you for the invite, Queen Gabrielle," Bastien offered.

The Conqueror silently took in the Amazon Queen's new attire. Gabrielle's top was a soft, brown leather that had a swirl pattern across it. The straps were connected to decorative metal pieces that came down her shoulders and connected to wrist bands and gauntlets. The gauntlets themselves were a combination of leather and metal but fully resembled feathers. Her matching skirt was knee high and plain except for the decorative flap that lay across her front. A small, green gem stood in the front, and it was surrounded by tiny feathers and woven pattern.

And Xena found Gabrielle very sensual and commanding tonight. She hadn't seen Gabrielle's hair glow such a golden hue. She'd grown accustom to the bard's short hairstyle and found it rather attractive too. She only came out of her daze once Gabrielle spoke again.

"Follow me." Gabrielle led the guests to the center of the village where the music was the loudest and the voices grew in strength. There was already singing and dancing around a large bonfire.

The queen first showed the guests what was involved for the celebration and festivities. She then introduced Bastien and Borias to Hercules and Iolaus. She noticed how they were engrossed in various conversations so she slipped away with Xena at her side.

The Conqueror tucked her hands between her back and cape. She slowly followed Gabrielle towards the tables of food and drink.

"Any word of your joining army?"

"They will arrive the day after tomorrow," the ruler informed.

The bard softly nodded and kept her voice low. "You plan to march the day after then?"

"Most likely," Xena agreed.

Gabrielle felt her stomach knot at that information, but she set it aside. Tonight was a happy celebration about their victory and the end to Draco's threat. She came to the food line and took a spot at the end. She carefully composed her next words. "Will you be back through western Macedonia?"

"Not for several moons," Xena revealed. "After the Macedon Kingdom and Thrace are taken then we will march to Illyria."

The Amazon Queen was quiet then softly posed, "Do you think you can conquer Illyria without any trouble?"

"I do not see why not." The Conqueror tilted her head some and studied her friend's still features.

"Is there any one ruler in Illyria?" Gabrielle shook her head and confessed, "I'm not familiar with Illyria... the people, government... culture."

"There is a king," the ruler explained. "King Gentius." She revealed her hands from her back and picked up a wood plate once she and Gabrielle actually entered the buffet line. "He's from the tribe known as the Labeates."

"So Illyria is mostly tribal?" the bard questioned. She picked up a plate next and followed her friend into the food line.

"Yes and no," Xena replied. "Another tribe called the Dalmatians has recently declared themselves independent from King Gentius reign."

"Illyria is having problems with Rome?"

The Conqueror started to put some food on her plate while she spoke. "Rome already tried to invade Illyria about half a generation ago, but they failed."

"I presume that's what brought the tribes together?"

"Yes," the ruler agreed. She moved down the line. She glanced at the queen, who was filling her plate. "Now it seems that the Republic has set their eyes on Illyria again."

"Along with Greece," Gabrielle muttered.

"Hmmm," Xena softly agreed. She now piled some cheese onto her plate then went towards the utensils and merely picked up a small cloth and Roman fork. "Illyria is a strategic move more than a conquest for Rome."

Gabrielle followed her friend and picked up a mug of wine just like Xena. "A step closer to Greece?"

"Not just that," the Conqueror rebuked.

The queen switched her mental gears and tried to think about why Illyria was so important. "More coastline," she realized aloud. She now guided Xena through the people and hunted for an open spot to sit and eat. "That'll give them more ports to tie up their ships... move the army closer to Greece."

"Yes." Xena spotted the table that Gabrielle had in mind. She took to one side and Gabrielle on the other. She sat down with the bard so that they faced each other. "I'm not sure how apt you are on military warfare."

The bard shook her head and picked up her fork. "I'm learning, honestly. The queen doesn't have to have extensive military knowledge or knowhow. That is Commander Kaylee's position."

Xena already understood that about Amazons. She liked the system too, but it could have its flaws. She decided to go back to the original topic. "For any good invasion on foreign soil to work, the invading army must have naval support."

"Why is that?"

The Conqueror picked up a few cubes of cheese and ate them while she spoke. "Food... supplies and support." She tilted her head and mentioned, "Do you recall the Battle of Thermopylae?"

"Who could forget?" the bard insisted. "The famous three hundred Spartans and seven hundred Thespians that fought to death to stop the Persians." Her eyes were lit up by the ancient, famous story of the heroic Spartans and Thespians that fought to their last breath to stop the Persians. "Xena, I am a bard."

The ruler chuckled but became serious after a moment. "What the bards forget to tell is the part about the naval battles fought just off of the cape of Artemisium." She picked up her fork and pushed some of her lamb slices. "Themistocles led a naval squadron of over three hundred triremes and fought against thousands of Persian ships. Themistocles was brilliant in his strategy and attacks... if he hadn't stopped the Persian naval ships then King Leonidas would have been defeat long before hand."

Gabrielle thought about it then tried, "If the Persian fleet made it past the cape then they would have landed behind King Leonidas... surrounded them."

"Exactly."

Gabrielle considered this while she ate a mouthful of warm lamb meat. She then asked, "So if Rome takes Illyria then it'll be impossible to stop them from invading Greece?"

"It will be hard," Xena corrected. She then touched her wine of mug but didn't pick it up. "The other attraction about Illyria is the gold mines."

The queen had a surprised look when she looked up from her food. "No wonder... not only is it a strategic move it's also an economical move."

"Very much so," the Conqueror agreed. She set down her mug after a drink.

Gabrielle considered all the facts for a moment then stated, "So... it's a race for Illyria then." She tilted her head and challenged, "Can Illyria hold back Rome until you arrive?"

"I believe so."

The Amazon Queen softly sighed and went back to her meal. She now thought about Xena's future and realized how much Greece and the people relied on her. Without Xena's leadership, Greece would remain in tyrannical hands until Rome could conquer it. Then who would know what Roman rulership would be like under the Republic. Gabrielle inwardly sighed at now seeing the weight placed over Xena's shoulders.

Xena sensed a shift in the bard, and she gently questioned, "What is it?"

The bard peered up. "There are hundreds of thousands of people depending on you... on you succeeding."

"There are," the ruler softly agreed. She sighed and became slightly dim. "But I chose this path, Gabrielle... just as you chose yours as the Amazon Queen."

Gabrielle nodded once then set her fork down. She mentioned, "The weight of this... the rulership, Xena..." She shook her head. "All of Greece and Illyria?"

The Conqueror already knew and accepted the weight of being a ruler. She simply stated, "As heavy as the crown." She studied the bard's concerned features then altered her words. "As heavy as the mask, Queen Gabrielle."

Gabrielle let out a deep breath and bowed her head. She gradually raised up her head and met Xena's piercing blue eyes. She knew; she knew a long time ago. "You went from commanding friends and horses... to commanding citizens and armies."

"I only command one thing," Xena debated, "I command respect."

Slowly, Gabrielle smiled because she knew it was true. She also understood at one point Xena most likely commanded fear but today it was different.

The Conqueror now pointed her fork at the bard's plate and commanded, "Eat."

The bard laughed and shook her head. "Yes, Xena the Great." She waited for her friend's immediate reaction.

"Oh please," the ruler muttered. "Don't start that with me again." She glowered despite she was mentally taken back to her childhood and across the table sat a younger Gabrielle. By the gods Gabrielle use to call her that nickname all the time. "And I promise if I hear anything... aaanything about Xena the Great I will know who to come after for it."

Gabrielle smirked and her eyes slotted some in a devilish way. "You can't tell me it doesn't have a nice ring to it?" Her smirk curled deeper. "You played Alexander the Great so well when we were kids, Xena."

"Don't test me, Roxana," the ruler toyed with the bard.

Gabrielle chuckled at the role-playing name she was given when she, Xena, and Lyceus use to act out the Alexander the Great tragedy. Xena always played as Alexander III and Gabrielle was the famous ruler's second wife, Roxana. "Xena, you are taking a liking to Alexander the Great."

"I have enough titles," Xena dangerously reminded.

"What's one more?" Gabrielle taunted.

The Greek ruler gave no verbal response, but she shot a warning look at her friend.

Gabrielle was far from worried, and she merely chuckled.

Xena decided to change the subject and asked, "How does Seven of Nine fair?"

The queen decided to go with the new topic and answered, "She's starting out." She cut up her last slice of lamb while she spoke. "She seems to have trouble with integrating into... I guess society." She pierced a piece of lamb.

"Most likely she's been away from society for some time," the ruler offered. "Plus her alterations from the gods are no help."

"That's what Kaylee and I believe too." Gabrielle thoughtfully munched on the lamb then mentioned, "Kaylee thought of assigning somebody to help her adjust... to teach or reteach her social norms."

The Conqueror considered this for a beat then nodded. "It most likely will benefit her. It would help her adjust." She then grabbed the last piece of cheese on her plate that she was saving for the end. "Is she contributing to the Nation at all?"

The queen moved her head then explained, "Today she worked with Andra and is learning smithing. Andra could use the help."

Xena grinned some and teased, "I am sure your blood sister loves the arrangements."

Gabrielle sighed and admitted, "It took some convincing on my part, yes. But you know me."

"Winning tongue," the ruler taunted. "The word 'no' is a rare word told to you, Gabrielle."

"And I prefer it that way," Gabrielle joked. Her eyes were sparkling.

The Conqueror softly laughed, yet she gazed past the bard and spotted Commander Kaylee. Her eyes followed the stratègos, and she watched the stratègos join Seven of Nine in a dim corner of the celebrations.

Commander Kaylee carefully took the automaton's side and mentioned, "The food is excellent tonight."

Seven did not reply, but she only nodded.

The stratègos then tried, "How are you tonight, Seven?"

"I am running at optimum levels, stratègos."

Commander Kaylee wasn't sure how to take the answer, but she realized how formal and literal it was from the automaton. She moved her head in acknowledgment. "Have you tried... mingling at all tonight?"

Seven of Nine gradually rotated her head to the petite stratègos and informed, "Automatons do not... mingle, stratègos."

The stratègos cleared her throat. "My mistake," she teased in her sultry tone. "I suppose automatons do not dance either?"

Seven had her hands behind her back, and she was ridged. "We do not participate in such an inefficient use of time."

Commander Kaylee bit her lower lip then started to move away. She paused and peered up at the tall, blond bombshell. "And standing around is far more efficient, right?" Then she was gone but not without saying, "See you at sunrise, Seven."

Seven of Nine glowered at the retreating stratègos because she felt she was learning much about the Amazons by studying them from her spot. She was trying to learn what brought these women together so tightly. She had yet to conclude a definitive answer.

The automaton continued to let her gaze wonder over the celebrating women. She briefly watched Hercules, who was speaking to the Conqueror's stratègos. She'd heard of his legend but to her he was no legend because she was far more superior to him. She knew she already matched him in brawns, and her clear advantage was her extensive intelligence that she was given by the gods.

Seven now gazed over at the countless tables that were packed with Amazons. She pinpointed the Amazon Queen, who Seven highly respected. She had not expected the queen to fight her days ago in the Battle of the Fates. Seven knew she was physically superior to the Amazon Queen, but she was well matched by Gabrielle's intelligence and technique. Seven would never forget the day in Gaia's temple ruins.

Then there was the Conqueror, who sat across from the Amazon Queen at the table. The automaton felt some source of venom for the ruler, and she was unsure why. Perhaps because she knew, like the other automatons, that she was handpicked by the gods because an eerie history with the Conqueror. Seven could not recall hers, but she believed her memory would return to her in due course. And would it be a memory she was willing to face?

Seven of Nine remained in the shadows with her four guards in close proximity. She continued to study and mentally record the Amazons. She was very intrigued by all but mostly by the Conqueror and Queen Gabrielle.

After a candlemark, the automaton decided she'd had enough so she proceeded to leave. She roamed through the quiet village and went to the huts. She sensed the guards on her heels, but she merely ignored them. She came upon her hut, entered it, and found that a few candles were already lit. She summarized that somebody must have gone around to the huts and lit them for safety reasons.

Seven of Nine first made a small fire then placed the iron gate in front of the fireplace. Next she efficiently stripped away what little items she had on her body then washed up. She finally got into bed, on her back, and remained in that still position for the night. It did not take her long to mentally shutdown her mind and drift into her dreamscape. But her dreamscape was something foreign to her because under the gods' control, she never experienced them until tonight.

Seven of Nine entered her dreamscape as a young girl, who was between thirteen to fifteen summers old. Seven had no steel implants, and she wore common peasants' clothes except for the arm bracelet that wrapped around her right arm twice because it was somewhat too big for her.

Seven focused on her immediate surroundings, but it was hard because her eyes burned from something in the air. She realized she smelled fire, and she finally drew attention to the burning home in front of her.

"Anke!" called a fearful woman.

Seven of Nine slowly wondered towards the burning home. She wiped away the wetness from her eyes and coughed.

"Anke!" hollered the woman again.

Seven stopped several paces from the burning home that was familiar to her. Suddenly a strong hand grasped her arm.

"Anke," the woman hotly urged, "did you not hear me?"

Seven of Nine tilted her head back some and took in the tall woman now in front of her. She focused on the chiseled features and hazy blue eyes that held fear.

"We must hurry," the woman spoke. She glanced at the burning house. "It's too late." She captured Seven's small hand.

Seven switched her fearful features to the older woman and demanded, "Where's father?"

"Your father and Sanders went to get your uncle. We must hurry."

Seven didn't argue anymore and quickly followed her mother to safety.

The mother guided Seven through the chaotic village. She ducked behind homes to avoid the riders that were on large steeds and waved swords.

Seven stayed close to her mother and whispered, "Who are they, momma?"

"Raiders," the mother uttered. "Hush now, Anke."

"What about father and Sanders?" Seven questioned anyway.

The mother was watching the horseman fly past, and she waited for an opening to sneak past in the opening. "We are to meet them in the fields of wheat."

"But what if they need help?"

"They will be fine, daughter," the mother urged her child. She then glanced around the side of the house and saw that they may have a chance any moment to dodge across the open space.

"No, we have to help father and Sanders." Seven suddenly broke away from her mother's grasp and took off at a run.

"Anke!" The mother chased after her child, who was very fast with her long legs.

Anke recalled that her mother mentioned that her father and brother were helping her uncle. So she headed across the village, and she dodged around galloping horses. She spotted her uncle's house and grew excited at the prospect of seeing her family.

The mother chased after her child, but she wasn't aware of the raider coming after her. She only made it a few more steps before the raider behind her made a jump for her and knocked her down. She tried to struggle with him and hollered, "Anke!"

The raider hissed and brought his sword's hilt across the woman's head. He was satisfied when she fell unconscious.

Seven raced up to the corner of her uncle's house, and she clung to the side of the house. She breathed heavily and rasped. Her attention was taken to the steps where the painful cries arose. She developed wide eyes at the horrific scene on the steps of the house then she raced around to the front and stumbled up the steps.

"Calli," Seven fearfully called.

Calli lifted her tear stricken features and studied her older cousin. "Anke... they killed father." She still cradled her bloody, dead father.

"Oh gods... no," Seven pleaded. She looked at her uncle's stomach, which was stricken with a sword wound. She shook her head and begged, "Where's Aunt Charlize?" She watched Calli shake her head then she tried, "My father and Sanders were coming to help."

Calli bowed her tear streaked features. "They did not come." She stared at her dead father and whispered, "Daddy?"

"Anke?" hollered a familiar, deep voice.

Seven was seated on the steps next to her cousin, and she looked over her shoulder. Through her blurry eyes, she recognized her brother and father racing towards them.

Sanders bounded up the steps and joined his sister and cousin. He stared in disbelief at his dead uncle then looked to Calli. "Who did this? Where is Aunt Charlize?"

Calli shook her head.

Sanders grabbed his young cousin's shoulders and demanded, "Where is Aunt Charlize?"

"They took her," Calli cried back.

"Which raider?" Sanders urged.

Calli freed her right hand and pointed in the direction that the raiders walked off with her mother.

Seven followed her cousin's pointed direction, and she focused on the three raiders that towed along a slim figure of a woman. One raider was tall and bulky plus his bronze armor reflected in the sunlight. Another raider was short but had sunny hair. And the third raider had a sleek form along with a black, wavy mane that fluttered in the breeze.

"Anke, where is your mother?"

Seven became distraught as she realized she'd lost track of her mother. "I... I don't know, father." She became frantic and rambled, "She was just behind me. I don't know what happened. I..."

The father looked to Sanders and ordered, "Go find your mother. I'm going to see if I can free your aunt." He then switched his stoic features to his daughter. "Stay here with Calli, Anke." He then rushed off to go after his sister-in-law.

Seven lowered her grim features to her cousin. "Calli, what happened?"

Calli shook her head and refused to tell the story.

"We should go inside," Seven decided aloud. "It'll be safer." She grabbed her cousin's wrist. "Come on, Calli."

Calli first refused, but she relinquished her hold. She stumbled up the steps with Seven's help. She entered the house, yet she paused when her other cousin, Sanders, raced back to the house.

"Anke, they have mother."

Anke stood in the doorway, and she tried to absorb her brother's words. "Gods... no." She felt dread and guilt claim her for leaving her mother's side and what would happen now. She bounded down the steps. "We have to find her."

Sanders stopped his sister at the bottom of the steps. "We can't, sister. We have to stay here until father returns."

"No!" Anke tried to shove off brother's grip. "Let go, Sanders!"

Calli watched her quarreling cousins then she spotted a few horseback raiders racing towards them. "Raiders!" She pointed.

Sanders and his sister stopped then turned their horrified faces to the approaching raiders. "Get inside!" He shoved his sister up the steps.

One raider had pulled out a bow and arrow and strung up the arrow. He confidently aimed at the two kids at the base of the steps.

Seven hustled up the steps and yelled at Calli, "Go hide! Hurry!"

Calli didn't argue and disappeared into the house to find a safe spot.

Sanders was rushing up the steps behind his sister, yet he screamed in agonizing pain and fell onto the steps next to his uncle. His face became coated with cooling blood from his uncle.

Seven was on the top step and became paralyzed at seeing her fallen brother and the arrow sticking out of the back of his thigh.

"Go, Anke! Hide!" Sanders hollered, and he struggled to get up.

Seven ignored the order and raced back down to help her brother. She grabbed his shoulders and tried to get him to stand, but he was far larger. She then paused when she heard the raiders dropped to their feet from the horses.

The three raiders laughed and unsheathed their swords. They eyed the young kids.

Sanders struggled to push his sister away, yet she refused to leave him.

"Get them," a raider ordered.

Seven screamed as the raiders surged up the steps and captured her and her brother. She fought against them, but it was useless. She managed to kick one raider in his chin, which only angered him. She soon took a hard slap to her cheek and tears welded in her eyes.

"What about the other girl?" another raider questioned.

"No time for it," a raider replied. "Burn the house down."

"No!" Sanders hollered.

Seven tried to struggle again but the raider kept her hands locked in place, and she couldn't move. "Calli!" she screamed.

A raider approached the house with a burning torch that he'd just lit with flint stones. He let the fire burn the steps near the dead man. He then went up the steps and set the thatch door on fire followed by the side of the doorway. Finally, he tossed the torch into the middle of the room.

"Calli," Seven yelled, "get out of the house!" She took another hard smack to her right cheek.

"Let's get them out of here," a raider ordered.

The three raiders tied up the kids then hauled them through the burning village. Seven lost her fight because her wrists were bound tightly. She started to weep. Her brother though remained strong on the outside but the anger rose within him.

Young Seven and her brother were taken to where the raiding party was rejoining. She was directed towards a wagon, and Sanders was separated from her. She tried to call for Sanders, but she had no idea where he was taken. She instead was put into the line to the back of the jail wagon, which was loaded with women.

Seven scanned all of the returning raiders. She grew dark when she looked at each of them. And there was the distinct smell of fire on the breeze from the burning village.

"Stop him!" a raider commanded in anger.

Seven glanced sharply to her right to see her father fighting a few raiders. She felt her hopes lift up despite the overwhelming odds that stood against him.

Seven's father, Konrad, had a raider's sword in his hands. He was bloody from previous fights, yet he was highly skilled from past history. He took on three raiders that came at him. He sliced down one but two more replaced that raider's spot.

Seven helplessly watched her father's failing attempt. She then became confused when she saw a female raider, who joined the fight.

The female raider efficiently disarmed Konrad just after he took a blade to his right arm.

Konrad lost his sword and stood defenseless before the circle of raiders. He spit at them and glowered at the female raider, who he lost his sword against.

The female raider was young and had a dark mane. She sharply ordered, "Give up, and you'll live."

Konrad bared his teeth and seethed, "A Germanic never gives up." He suddenly lunged for the young, female raider.

The female raider heard her name cried out in warning. She came at her opponent and tried her best to subdue him with her blade. She put her sword through his leg, and he collapsed in pain.

Konrad was on his knees and tilted his head back. Now he had a sword tip pressed against his throat.

"Surrender," the female raider demanded, but it was more of a plea.

Konrad stared at the raider's face. He only whispered, "I will be one with Wōđanaz." He made his final choice and grabbed the raider's blade.

The female raider was shocked by the villager's fast movements. She watched her blade be rammed into the villager's throat.

Konrad's lungs filled with blood, and he raised his eyes to the sky. His last thought was for his wife and children.

"No!" Seven screamed, "No!" She tried to break from the line but a guard caught her. "Noooo!"

The female raider was still shocked, yet she withdrew her bloody sword. She watched the dead villager fall to his face then the girl's screaming caught her attention. Slowly, she twisted around and stared across at the screaming girl.

Seven let out another cry for her father. She was only pulled back towards the wagon. She focused on the female raider, who was older than her. Seven took in the raider's wild, midnight hair and those crisp blue eyes. She would never forget her father's murderer, never.

Suddenly, Seven of Nine sharply escaped her dreamscape and hastily sat up in bed. She was in a dim firelight from the fireplace and coated in sweat from her nightmare. She quickly scanned the hut and there was nobody around.

The automaton tossed the heavy cover off her hot body. She climbed out of the bed and stood on shaky legs. She made it over to the table in her room and leaned down against it with the palms of her hands. She stood nude beside the table in a weaken posture and dropped head. The steel that marked her body glowed in the firelight brighter than the sheen of sweat.

Seven of Nine shut her eyes and the nightmare's images rapidly bombarded her again. Her memories from her childhood were slowly awakening. Now she was remembering her individuality that the gods stole from her. An individuality that Seven of Nine was not sure she wanted to have returned after this taste.

**To be continued.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website: **www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 26**

The Conqueror laughed deeply at the memory that her childhood friend brought up from their past. She shook her head as her laugh faded away.

Gabrielle let out a few more giggles then sipped on her fourth mug of wine. She set the mug down on the ground between her boots. She was plenty warm between the wine and being seated close to the bonfire.

Xena had her wine mug curled in her long fingers, and she was extremely relaxed next to the bard. She felt a dull ache on her bottom from being seated on the log for almost a candlemark, but she ignored it. She was having far too good of a time.

"I admit I did not always succeed... I did tend to fail more so."

Gabrielle patted her friend's padded knee and teased, "You succeeded in flying more often than riding." She grinned at the memory of Xena being thrown from plenty of horses back in the day. After she'd seen this repeated event so many times, Gabrielle had decided never to ride a horse with her friend.

"I wasn't that terrible," the ruler argued.

The bard gave a doubtful look to the older woman. She then relinquished and admitted, "You are a horse whisperer. I do remember Old Man Dareios bringing his wild stallion to you."

The Conqueror smiled at that proud moment in her childhood when she was able to ride the wild stallion but only after a few tussles and tosses. She eventually was able to train the stallion for Old Man Dareios, who was extremely grateful.

Xena was going to comment back, but she was stopped by the hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head back and took in Borias's stern features. She set her mug down on the ground then said to Gabrielle, "Excuse me." She got up.

Queen Gabrielle remained on the log, and she watched the fire between the dancing women. She'd spent the entire celebration with Xena tonight. And gods it was so wonderful to see her old friend return to her with each passing candlemark. She could feel they were reconnecting as they were when they were kids. But yet this time it was different too; so much more different.

Slowly the bard turned her head to the right, and from the corner of her eye, she made out Borias and Xena talking in a dim corner. She couldn't hear anything, but she interpreted their postures. She slightly slotted her eyes at how close Borias was to Xena.

"It is late, Xena," Borias hotly insisted.

"As if I can't keep count of the candlemarks passed since sunset," the ruler angrily chewed back.

The stratègos shifted in closer. "And I've been keeping count of the moons since we last spent a night together."

Xena sensed earlier what this may have been about because Borias continually kept an eye on her tonight. She knew he didn't like how close and how much time she and Gabrielle occupied tonight. She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Then keep counting, Borias." She started to move away, but she was stopped by Borias's quick hold.

The stratègos jerked Xena back to him. He seethed, "She knew you, Xena but I know you."

The Conqueror yanked her arm free then smiled, dangerously. "Give her a little time, Borias... she'll know me soon enough." Then she finally walked off.

Gabrielle had already returned her attention to the dancing Amazons. She felt Xena's presence seated next to her again. She kept her voice low and carefully asked, "Everything okay?"

"Borias is just voicing his concerns," Xena merely commented.

"About being in the Nation or...?" Gabrielle had an idea about what. She too had noticed how Borias constantly studied them this evening, and she'd only noticed because she'd caught Xena looking at Borias.

The Conqueror picked up her wine mug and considered her words. She was always open and honest with her friend, and she wouldn't change that facet. "Borias and I have a history... as lovers."

"I see," the bard murmured after a moment. She took a deep breath then let it go. She could tell this was hard for Xena to openly admit to her. "Green-eyed monster huh?"

"Oh yeah," the ruler agreed. She swallowed the last of her wine then set the mug aside.

"Aren't you worried he'll react badly?" The bard was concerned that it could damage the ruler's and stratègos's relationship.

Xena considered it and tilted her head at her friend. "Honestly? No, I'm not worried." She stretched out her legs some then explained, "Borias is honorable." She was quiet but admitted, "He's taught me a few things about honor."

Gabrielle sadly smiled at the confession. "So you think he'll be okay... eventually?"

The Conqueror wasn't quite sure if their conversation had some undertones to it or not. But she stayed focused on the question. "He and I both knew it would only be a temporary thing... that we don't match beyond friendship."

The bard sat quietly, and she studied her friend's features. As kids, Gabrielle always looked up to her friend because she felt Xena was far more wiser. Today, Gabrielle still felt the same way, and she smiled.

Xena raised her right eyebrow at the wistful smile. "What?"

Gabrielle shook her head and dropped her stare. "It's... it's good to have you back."

The ruler stretched out her hand and grasped the quill necklace that dangled from the Amazon Queen's neck. She peered up from it and rebuked, "I was never really gone."

Gabrielle placed her right hand over top of Xena's much larger one. Together, they clutched the quill necklace. She, like Xena, remained lost in their locked stares for several heartbeats. Gabrielle broke the trance by releasing Xena's hand, and she whispered, "Come with me?"

Xena freed the quill charm then stood up with the bard.

Gabrielle left her mug on the ground next to Xena's. She then captured Xena's right hand with her left, and it was so natural.

The Conqueror was guided through the crowd of Amazons. She didn't ask where to or why. She just merely followed her childhood friend to wherever she had in mind.

Queen Gabrielle broke through the crowd and traveled through the village towards the huts. She still held Xena's hand, and she peered up at the ruler.

Xena quickly decided what the bard may have in mind. It'd been a long time since she felt her stomach knot up like it did tonight.

Gabrielle entered her hut first, and she drew Xena inside as she turned around to face the tall woman.

Xena closed the door with her freehand stretched behind her. Once she had it shut, she found her hand filled with Gabrielle's. She knew her heartbeat was wilder than many horses she'd trained in her past.

Gabrielle moved in closer, and she was pleased when Xena lowered her head down. She never knew such a light kiss could excite her so. She felt her eyes close, and she drifted deeper into the light kiss.

Xena freed her right hand and slipped it behind Gabrielle's neck. Her long fingers slowly pushed through the bard's short hair, and the golden strands flowed between her fingers. She moaned once her tongue made contact with Gabrielle's, and she felt a deeper hunger for Gabrielle. She didn't expect it that way, and she abruptly ended the kiss.

Gabrielle pulled back and worriedly studied the ruler's features. "What is it?"

The Conqueror parted from the bard and took a step back. "It's too soon."

The bard shifted closer to the older woman and hoped she could play it off. "Xena, I'm twenty summers old... I'm way past sixteen." She carefully placed her right hand on Xena's leatherclad hip. She prayed her joke paid off.

Xena sighed and softly argued, "That's not what I mean."

Gabrielle lowered her shoulders some in worry. "What is too soon then?" She searched the ruler's eyes.

"This," the ruler unclearly explained. She shook her head then tried, "Us."

The bard closed her eyes and lowered her head. She pulled away and moved a few steps off to the right. She turned back and faced her friend. "Why is it too soon?"

"You don't think it's too soon?" Xena countered.

Gabrielle let out a patient breath and placed her left hand on her hip. She used her right hand to speak with. "I think it may be a little soon, yes. But I don't think I'll regret anything either." She recalled Andra's words the day before the battle. She now dropped her freehand to her side.

Xena tilted her head and challenged, "You don't sound so confident about it."

The bard sighed and dropped her hand from her hip. "I've already had this talk with Andra." She caught Xena's inclined eyebrow now. "I just..." She came back over to her friend. She tilted her head back once she was close enough. "Xena..." She remained quiet and still then softly confessed, "I've wanted to be with you for a long time." She searched Xena's mercury blue eyes and added, "I still want to be with you."

Xena took in each word of the confession. She placed her palm gently against her friend's cheek. She gathered her words and whispered, "And I do want to be with you, Gabrielle."

The bard carefully gripped the ruler's raised arm with a freehand. She clung to Xena. "I'm scared, Xena. I'm scared I may not have another chance to be with you. I don't want the chance to slip by me... again."

Xena lowered her head some and promised, "We will have our chance."

Gabrielle prayed that it was true because all she feared was that Xena would be killed in battle soon. She didn't want that reality to come true. She shut her eyes and murmured, "I know you... I know parts of you are still angry with me for what's happened between us. Angry at me for hiding for so long."

The ruler slid her hand back to Gabrielle's neck with a sure grip. She dropped her head down more and pressed her forehead against Gabrielle's. She had closed eyes and softly spoke, "I need time, Gabrielle. Please."

"I know," the bard hoarsely replied, "I know." She lifted her head from Xena's and struggled with her next words. "I just... want to be able to... to show you what I feel for you... have always felt for you."

Xena swallowed down the emotions that lifted in her. She could see that Gabrielle was holding back from getting any further upset. She bit her lower lip for a beat then honestly whispered, "There is nothing you can show me that I don't already know or feel the same."

Gabrielle felt the words cut through her and filled her heart. She quickly moved in and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

The Conqueror swiftly hugged Gabrielle back and held her tightly. She and Gabrielle stayed in the motionless position for awhile before Xena lifted her head. She then murmured, "Dawn will be coming soon enough."

The bard sighed and straightened up some. "Will you stay?" She gazed up at the ruler.

"I'll stay." Xena freed from her friend, and they prepared for bed.

Gabrielle soon only had on a white shift, and she wandered into the washroom to clean up. "I think the celebration went well."

The Conqueror was knelt by Gabrielle's desk. She had only her black shift, which had a few metallic beads sewn into it to make a design. She finished getting her boots unlaced. "Amazons do tend to celebrate any occasion." She heard a laugh come from the washroom.

The bard came back out and asked, "You notice that too?" She grinned and went to the fireplace, which she'd lit earlier before getting changed. She visually checked it and decided it'd be fine for tonight. She approached her friend. "An Amazon kills a stone and there's a celebration."

Xena chuckled then went to one side of the bed.

Gabrielle had a smile, yet she lost it as she considered Xena's past with the Amazons. She crawled into the opposite side of the bed next to the ruler.

The Conqueror became comfortable on her back. She wasn't the least surprised by Gabrielle getting on her side. These were common positions for the pair whenever they went to bed together in the past.

The Amazon Queen adjusted the heavy sheet over them then let out a relaxed breath. She watched Xena's profile and decided to take the risk. "Do you regret what happened in the Thrace Nation?"

Xena, the now famed Warrior Princess and Conqueror, remained silent and mentally repeated the bard's question a few times.

Gabrielle worried she'd pushed her luck, yet she held still and waited. She slightly relaxed at Xena's deep breath because she understood that old signal.

The ruler turned her head to the Amazon Queen. She'd composed her thoughts, and it was clear on her face. "I don't regret much of what has happened in my life. I use to... and it was a danger for me." She study her friend's features. "I believe all my paths lead to my greatness."

The bard was tasted Xena's last words over and over. She knew it wasn't arrogance but more of a fact in Xena's mind. But she questioned, "You believe no matter what happened in your life that you'd find some form of greatness?"

"Yes," Xena confirmed. "Perhaps not the same kind on each path, but I know my destiny is to be great... to be known and remembered."

Gabrielle shifted her head on the pillow then focused back on Xena. "Do you think it's our destiny to meet?" She was warmed by Xena's soft smile that appeared, and she didn't need any verbal response. She just merely whispered, "I think so too."

The Conqueror turned her head away and tried to relax.

"Xena?"

"Hmmmm?"

Gabrielle was quiet for a moment then asked, "I can send a message to Queen Cyane?"

The ruler understood what Gabrielle was trying to do. She debated it, but she replied,"It is mine to mend... but thank you."

The bard considered it then reminded, "She will hear word about your help here... with us."

Xena kept her thoughts to herself about how the victory of the Battle of the Fates may not be enough. Although she wagered that somebody else may try to recruit the Thrace Nation against her anyway. She just hoped she was wrong, but she rarely ever was wrong.

Gabrielle sensed her friend was not convinced so she softly added, "I have not met Cyane, but I know she is honorable. She is forgiving." She watched Xena's face for any clues that her words were penetrating. "So don't write her off too fast, Xena."

The ruler decided not to argue. She simply instructed, "Get some rest."

The bard huffed, closed her eyes, and muttered, "Stubborn."

"Daydreamer," the ruler taunted back.

Gabrielle smirked and needled, "Egotistical."

"Featherhead," Xena shot back. She earned a slap for that remark. She chuckled in response and merely offered, "Truce."

"For now," Gabrielle mumbled. She snuggled her faced into Xena's neck.

The ruler shut her eyes, smiled, and softly agreed, "For now." She drifted into a deep sleep that took her into pieces of her past. Her dreamscape made her young until she was a teenager again. She still had her sharp blue eyes and midnight mane, and her height shrunk some.

Xena scanned about her surroundings, and she was high up from the ground in Argo's saddle. Off to her right she spotted Tracker, who was many, many moons younger.

"Oh, company on the road," Tracker joked.

"Bandits," Prostig muttered. He'd lost a few moons of age too, and he was redressed in his leathers from when he was a raider.

Xena's attention was drawn away from the approaching bandits when she heard a familiar sigh. She focused on a very young Gabrielle seated on a wagon's front bench. Xena noted how Gabrielle was outfitted with some light armor and a short sword on her back.

Gabrielle propped her elbows onto her knees and dropped her chin onto her hands. "We miss out on the fun."

Xena chuckled and relaxed in her saddle.

The three bandits closed in on the group and noted the three raiders. They then saw the wagon, which had Gabrielle seated on it, and Xena on a golden horse next to it. They had no idea what was in the wagon, but it was two of thing they decided – either people or animals.

"What can we do for you, gentlemen?" Prostig inquired.

The middle bandit stopped and looked at the very large man. "Just curious as to what you got in that wagon."

"Nothing of your business," a third raider remarked, and he had a smug look.

Xena focused on the third raider, and she recalled her hatred for that man. His name was Latho. Why did she hate him so much?

"Help us!" a woman suddenly cried out.

Xena sharply turned in her saddle, punched at the wagon bars, and snarled, "Be quiet." She narrowed her darkened blue eyes at the woman that'd spoken.

The blond haired woman shrunk away from Xena's venom. She sensed a gentle hand at her back that helped ease her intense pain. She gazed back at the young woman that stood just behind her. "Anke," she murmured.

The young woman, Anke, said nothing back, but she stared coldly through the bars at the female raider on the golden mare.

Xena sensed the look from the wagon, and she briefly glanced back at the wagon. She locked on the frozen blue eyes that bore into her.

"Sounds like they have a nice wagon load," a bandit joked.

Xena broke from her daze at hearing the bandit. She focused back on the current issue.

"Just walk away," Tracker suggested.

"Hey little man, shut the Hades up," a bandit warned hotly.

Tracker didn't care anymore. He jumped at the bandit in the middle with his sword raised. Latho pulled out his sword and took the closest bandit. Prostig took care of the remaining one.

Xena remained poised on Argo while Gabrielle intently watched from her spot. The fight went quickly, and Xena interjected to save Prostig's life. After the quick fight ended, the raiders continued to the cart the wagon of captives from Cirra to the slaver's compound that was only a day away. They eventually made camp just before sunset and enjoyed a peaceful night.

Xena and Gabrielle barely spoke because they feared the raiders would catch onto their plans. Xena could only hope she'd still find her baby brother at the slaver's compound. Gabrielle had faith that Xena would pull through with a plan, but she didn't quite understand yet how Xena planned to infiltrate the slaver's compound. She imagined it had to be secure.

The following day, the party made it to the slaver's compound. They traded the wagon of slaves for a certain amount of gold pieces then they were on their way again. They needed to return the raiding party before it was too late and Bracis wondered about them. The warlord had a fairly set time schedule in mind anymore.

The raiders decided to make camp a little early this time. They were only half a days walk from the raiding party, and Prostig was confident they'd catch up to them easily. The raiders split up camp duties, and Xena volunteered to catch dinner from the stream. Gabrielle decided to help out her friend. So the pair made it to the stream, which was a decent walk from the camp.

Xena waded into the water after she just rolled up her pants.

"Xena, this isn't going to work." Gabrielle stood a few paces behind Xena. She folded her arms over her padded chest.

"Sure it will, Bri." Xena went deeper in the water until it reached just over her knees.

"It won't," the bard protested, "there's no way in Hades somebody can do this."

The older teen shook her her head, and a grin crept over her face. "Have some faith." She bent over and lowered her hands into the water.

Gabrielle decided not to argue anymore. She merely sat on a rock nearby and studied Xena's boots and cloak on the ground. She peered up and watched her friend bent over the water. She kept waiting and eventually sighed to get Xena's attention, but it didn't work. "Xena," she complained.

"Wait, Bri."

The bard softly groaned and slumped forward. What was she waiting for anyway? She then heard gentle splashing that grew louder so she lifted her head.

Xena suddenly tossed up something wriggly in her hands. She hurled it at her best friend.

"Oh gods!" Gabrielle squealed, and she jumped from the rock when the fish landed in her lap. "Xena!"

The older teenager snickered. "You thought I couldn't do it, huh?"

"Um... well..." Gabrielle flushed and became perplexed at how her friend managed the trick. She noticed Xena had her back to her again so she sat back down. She now pondered how in the world Xena managed to fish with her bare hands.

Back in the camp, Prostig and Tracker were keeping fairly busy, but Latho had left because he'd recalled where he'd seen Xena's golden horse. He wandered through the woods until he made his way to the stream. He heard the girls talking so he quietly moved towards them.

"Xena, you think Lyceus was there?"

Xena still had her back to her friend. "I'm not sure."

Gabrielle gazed down at the three fish in front of her boot tips. The fish weren't flapping around as much now. "Are we going to go back?"

"Yes, we will." The older teen felt a fish brush past her fingertips, and she instantly snared the fish. She pulled it out of the water and threw it to her friend.

Gabrielle jumped to her feet and managed to catch the fish for the first time. She fought to keep it from flying from her hands and managed to put it in the pile. She sat back down then mentioned, "I hope we find him there and free him from Hecht."

Latho realized why the two teens were in the raiding party now. They were impostors, who were determined to find out information about Hecht. He felt his anger rise, and he grounded his teeth. He first glanced over his shoulder and noticed several bushes were directly behind Gabrielle. Then a nasty grin grew on his face. He hunkered down to his stomach and started a slow crawl for the bushes.

Xena became frustrated because there were less fish swimming past her. She needed one more so there would be enough for everybody. She remained motionless and patient.

Latho stalked closer then waited for his opening once he was near enough.

The small bard gave a yawn then stood up from being sore.

Latho saw his opening, and he sprung up directly behind Gabrielle. He brought his hand over Gabrielle's mouth then slipped his free arm around her waist. "Don't even breathe hard," he warned.

Gabrielle stiffened in fear at hearing Latho's voice. She couldn't think of what to do.

Latho then noted the sheathed dagger at Gabrielle's side so he tore it free. He glanced at the blade, which had an ivy design that twined down it. "Nice blade."

Gabrielle was wide eye, but she didn't have time to do anything. Latho hauled her off into the bushes.

Xena shook her head in frustration and called, "I don't think I'm getting anything else." She waited for a response, but she didn't receive one. "Bri?" she called while she straightened up. She then realized Gabrielle was gone, and the fish were still there. "Gabrielle?"

Xena started out of the water slowly. "Bri, what you doing?" The lack of response made her hurry through the water. "Gabrielle?" Panic set in, and she threw on her boots without lacing them. "Gabrielle?" She then heard a branch snap, but otherwise it was silent.

"Gabrielle?" she called again as she hurried through the bushes.

"Xena," Gabrielle hoarsely hollered.

"Gabrielle?" Xena hastily pinpointed her friend's voice and raced in that direction. "Where are you?"

"Here," the bard tried.

Xena barely made out the bard's voice. She was scared, but she hurried past a few trees and spotted her friend on the ground. "Gabrielle, what..." She dropped to her knees beside Gabrielle. "Bri?" She reached out for the bard.

Gabrielle focused on her best friend. "Latho is here," she merely whispered. She felt weak, cold, and her side ached terribly.

Xena grabbed her friend's cool hand that was coated in blood. "Gabrielle, what's going on?" She realized now her hand was bloody. "Gabrielle, what the Hades happened?" She moved the bard's hand away and finally spotted the bleeding, gouging wound.

"Latho," Gabrielle painfully murmured, "stabbed me."

Xena lost the color in her face now that she realized Latho discovered who Gabrielle and her were from his past.

"Xena, I didn't think you survived."

Xena sprung up to her feet and unsheathed her sword. "Latho, you fucking bastard!"

Latho still held Gabrielle's dagger that matched to Xena's, and it was coated with Gabrielle's blood. "I'm so glad I finally get to kill you. It always bothered me that you got away."

Xena took a step closer but made sure to keep Gabrielle behind her. "I'll kill you." Suddenly she charged him and unsheathed her sword in a fluent motion.

Latho was fast and met her blade. He laughed at her. "You should have never come back, girl."

Xena stepped away and kept her sword diagonal to the front of her. That aged hatred and anger came back to life in her chest and spread through her veins. She suddenly grew taller and far more muscular. Her outfit shifted into leathers, gauntlets appeared, and her famed cape hung at her back. Her chakram was hooked at her side, and her sword grew in length and weight. She was no longer a young girl but a woman, who'd developed into a warrior. She was now the Conqueror, and she faced the raider that murdered the hope in her heart.

"Come on, girl," Latho taunted, "try to take the revenge you'll never have."

Xena came at the raider, and she was far more superior than him. She brought him to his knees. "I will skin you alive for what you did."

"So promises the honorable Conqueror." Latho's gleamed in delight at Xena's anger. "You will never be anything more than me, Xena."

The Conqueror growled and pushed her blade down against him harder.

Latho stretched out his neck so he could peer right up at the ruler. "You will always be a murderer too, who took away peoples' dreams... hopes... and love." He laughed and coldly needled, "Long live the murderer, my liege." He relinquished his challenge and let go of his sword, and he took Xena's blade instantly. He did not scream in pain but merely laughed in glee.

The Conqueror's rage suddenly vanished, and she dropped her bloody sword. She watched the cackling raider fall to his knees.

Latho locked eyes with Xena, and he lost his laugh. He then shifted into somebody else from Xena's dark past. He merely said the defining words, "Divide and conquer. You divide a woman's emotions from her sensibilities, and you have her."

The Conqueror stepped back once and stared at the fallen corpse. The fallen corpse of Julius Caesar that depicted the darkest smile that Xena had ever seen. Xena felt suddenly weak and powerless. She looked off to her right and stared at Gabrielle.

The bard was motionless, and her eyes were lifeless. She was much older though with short hair and wore a formal Amazon Queen's attire. But she would no longer walk the Earth.

The Conqueror sharply dropped her head back and screamed all the pain she'd consumed over her lifetime.

"Wake up!"

Xena suddenly and frantically sat up in the hot bed. She sensed the sure grip on her shoulders, and she turned her head to concerned green eyes.

"Xena, it was a dream."

The Greek ruler lifted her hand and brushed back her sticky bangs. She tried to let her mind wake up from the nightmare.

Gabrielle lowered one hand but stayed close. "Are you okay?" Never once had she'd witnessed Xena scream in her sleep. She couldn't imagine what nightmares plagued the ruler late at night.

"Yes," Xena softly replied. "I'm sorry I woke you." She took a deep breath then quietly asked, "What time is it?"

The bard glanced at her window, which had a mat over it. She then glanced at the fireplace that was almost dead. "I'd say not long from dawn."

The Conqueror shifted some and mentioned, "I probably should be going then."

"I think you should be resting a bit longer," the Amazon Queen debated. She enforced her point by pushing down on Xena's shoulder. She sensed Xena's resistance so she warned, "Don't be stubborn."

Xena settled back down into the bed after a moment. She sighed deeply once she sunk back into the soft bed. She had to admit that the beds the Amazons produced were wonderful.

Gabrielle relaxed next to her friend. "Another candlemark won't kill you."

Xena grunted at the double sided remark.

"Figuratively speaking," the bard muttered. She rolled onto her stomach and became comfortable. She listened to Xena's breathing slow, which relieved her. She wouldn't push her friend to tell her about the nightmare; not today at least.

Dawn did quickly approach there after and very few Amazons woke up. The unique guest in the Amazon Nation did arise just as the sun came over the eastern horizon. It was as if she was tuned to the sun itself. Seven of Nine was soon enough clothed, and she promptly visited Commander Kaylee. There she had a brief check-in with the stratègos. Afterwards, the automaton marched across the village and headed to Andra's smithing hut.

Seven of Nine paused at the entrance of the smithing hut, and she studied the glow coming from the ajar door.

Ephiny and Solari were on duty along with Adonia and Deka. Ephiny was the closest to the automaton, and she curiously watched how the automaton became still before the smithing hut.

Solari moved closer to Ephiny and murmured, "I wonder why she stands there like that?"

Ephiny shook her head and just watched.

Seven of Nine edged closer to the door that illuminated a gold hue. She slowly lifted her left hand and silently pushed open the door wider. Now her ears rang with the clear rapping of cold metal against hot metal. The distinct smell of fire and liquid ore was pungent.

"She's in some... daze," Solari quietly decided.

The automaton stood motionless in the doorway of the smithing hut. She dropped her hand from the thatch door and stared at Andra's slightly hunched figure. The rhythmic rap of the metals seemed to become louder in her head. Then a fog coated her eyes as an old, lost memory surfaced from her subconscious.

The tapping of metal grew louder and became nearer then it paused.

"Give me your hands, woman." The hoplite grabbed a tall, blond's manacled hands. He used his hammer and tongs to disassemble the manacles. He was done in moments and ordered to her, "Wait here." He moved to his right.

The gorgeous blond turned her head to the left, and she watched the hoplite break the chains of another slave. She briefly closed her eyes and felt the relief at finally being freed. She listened to the hoplite's hammer breaking the chains of other slaves that'd been rescued. Then finally the tapping stopped.

The blond beauty gradually opened her eyes and took in her surroundings again. To her right and left were a handful of fellow slaves, who some she knew and others she did not. Then before her, she studied the countless men well armored in their hoplite attire and weaponry. She couldn't smile, but she felt the weight leave her.

From the crowd of hoplites, a single female warrior rode through on a golden mare. She held tall and wore black leathers with simple wire bronze armor. She had a cape behind her and claw like shoulder pads that attached the cape. In her wild hair, were golden trinkets. But most amazing were her sharp blue eyes.

The warrior dismounted from her golden horse and her landing on the ground caused everybody to go silent. She moved away from her horse and approached the dozen or so slaves that were just freed. She studied each slave's face then placed her hands on her hips.

"Today is a grand day for all," the warrior spoke loudly. She waited a heartbeat then announced, "Today Lord Talmadeus has fallen!" She listened to the cheers from behind her, and she had a thin smile at her hoplites' excitement. Once their cheers faded away, she focused back on the slaves before her. "And today, you are no longer slaves."

The slaves all murmured amongst themselves. Some could hardly believe this warrior leader and others were excited.

"You will no longer follow the order of your master. You are your own master now." The warrior paused and composed her words carefully. "Each of you will also be given so many drachmas to help you find a way of life." She held back her smile at seeing the former slaves' happiness.

"But what does this cost us?" a former slave demanded. "Everything has a price."

"Yes it does," the warrior answered. "I only ask a simple price of respect... of loyalty." She locked her hands between her cape and back. "I command an army that will sweep through Greece and liberate those who are manacled by their masters... by their polis... by their gender... and by their race." She searched the slaves' faces then continued to speak. "Our ancestors once envisioned such a freedom, but it has always been squashed by the poleis... the greed... and egos in this divided nation. But no longer is it just a vision... it will be Greece's destiny!"

The dark, tall warrior turned some and gazed at the ready hoplites. "What say you, hoplites?"

"To freedom!" the hoplites hooted, "To Greece!"

The warrior returned back to the former slaves and spoke again. "I command thousands of hoplites from Sparta, Corinth, and Athens. To them, I am known as the Warrior Princess and to my enemies I am called the Conqueror." She now walked closer to the slaves and came to a stop in front the blond woman, who matched her height. "But to former slaves such as yourselves," she called out, "I am known as Xena of Amphipolis."

The tall blond locked her crisp blue eyes on Xena of Amphipolis before her. She was breathing heavy, but she remained still.

The Conqueror stepped back a few times then called out, "For freedom, I ask for your respect and loyalty. Within my polis, I offer you full citizenship unlike any other Greek polis." She could tell the former slaves were shocked. "You may vote. You may own land. And the women may have voice." She was quiet then seriously offered, "However if these freedoms are not to your taste then you're free to join another polis. I leave that choice to you." With her final words, she went to her mare and easily mounted it. Then she was gone from sight.

The blond slave, who was now free felt her world shifted by the Conqueror's mere words. She, like many before and later, was moved by the beauty of freedom that the Conqueror brought in her wake. Where as before, she was a shadow because she was only seen and never heard. Suddenly a sense of purpose filled her from the freedom handed to her by the Conqueror.

Candlemarks shifted by rapidly but eventually the tall, blond slave found her way into the Conqueror's camp. She wasn't sure where to go, but she knew her wishes. She was looked over by countless hoplites that she passed, but they did not stop her. Guests who posed no threats to the army were allowed in the camp and could roam fairly freely.

Finally the former slave picked out the distinct voice that was only the Conqueror's. She beelined through the tents and passed several campfires in the early evening. She knew she was closing in and after several more paces, she spotted the legendary warrior.

The Conqueror stood tall beside her stratègos, and she was busy chatting with him.

The stratègos, Borias, hesitated once he noted the lanky blond coming towards them. He was drawn by her sheer beauty and lightening blue eyes once she was upon them. He decided to greet her first. "Hello, I am Borias." He hesitated then offered, "I am the Conqueror's stratègos."

The former slave didn't smile, but she did politely reply, "It's nice to meet you." She faltered yet gathered her words and stated, "I wish to enlist in your army." She switched her focus to the Conqueror. "To be a hoplite."

The Conqueror's lips thinned slightly, and she placed her hands between her back and cape.

Borias cleared his throat once he realized the Conqueror wasn't about to speak, just yet. He carefully asked, "What is your name?"

"I often go by Arcadia." The beautiful blond had high cheekbones much like the Conqueror. Her long hair was currently twisted up in a bun and pinned in place. Her simple, white clothes were worn and slightly dirty. Even her sandals showed many moons of aging.

"How long have you been a slave, Arcadia?" the stratègos inquired.

"Since I was sixteen summers old."

Borias was about to question further but Xena stopped him.

"Give us a moment, Borias." The Conqueror slightly inclined her right eyebrow at him. Once he wandered off, she focused back on Arcadia. "If your life depended on killing five armed bandits, could you do it?"

Arcadia was stoic and honestly answered, "Yes, I believe so."

"If you were armed and trained, would you feel prepared to hold a phalanx line against an enemy?"

The former slave still remained serious and honestly answered, "If I am trained, yes."

The Conqueror stood quiet for a moment then she questioned, "Are you willing to fight to the death against an opponent who you know has a wife at home, two sons, a baby daughter, and perhaps he's a distant friend to your family?"

Arcadia now stayed silent, and she could not gather her words.

The Conqueror tilted her head slightly. "A hoplite walks into battle knowing he will kill his brother, but he does so with honor. He accepts he may be killed too and that his death will be remembered in honor. It is a code among hoplites, and it is a hard code to live and die by, but it is our way." She studied the mirroring blue eyes before her, and she finished, "A hoplite's code and way are not for everybody." She ended her speech there and started to walk away.

"Wait," Arcadia insisted.

The Conqueror hesitated and pivoted back on her feet. She partially turned to the former slave.

"I would like to try," Arcadia insisted. She stepped closer to the Conqueror and stopped.

The Conqueror waited a beat then stated, "Enjoy your new freedom without first dying." She tried to walk away again but the other woman's words caught her.

"That is my choice, now."

The Conqueror now had darkened blue eyes, and she fairly warned, "And it is my choice to allow enlistment." She turned back and neared the tall woman. She seemed taller because of her garb and the sword's hilt that protruded above her head. "You are not fit to be a hoplite. Nor will I aid in letting a former slave aspire to a purpose that will only get them killed." She narrowed her eyes some. "Find another method to your purpose rather than a sword and a shield." Again, she walked away but with more momentum in her step.

Arcadia was angry, and it clearly showed in her features and eyes. She raised her voice and called, "And before there was a great Conqueror there was a Destroyer of Nations... a murderer."

The Conqueror came to a stop, but she kept her back to the former slave.

"You owe more than just freedom to these people," Arcadia hotly debated, "You owe lives."

The Conqueror fisted her hands and gathered herself. She continued to walk away despite the rise within her.

"You owe these people their hearts and souls," Arcadia angrily hollered. She lost her words to the lifting breeze that passed through the camp.

The Conqueror marched off but her cape danced in the wind, and her dark mane floated gently in contrast to her ridged form.

Arcadia observed the Conqueror's powerful strides, and an old venom was reborn in the pit of her stomach. The way the Conqueror's midnight hair glided in the breeze charged angry memories in Arcadia. She suddenly closed her eyes and became hit by older memories that she'd long tried to forget. She became so lost in them that everything seemed to black out and time paused for a heartbeat.

Then an unexpected voice broke through and called, "Seven?" The strong voice belonged to Andra, who was the Macedonia Amazon Nation's blacksmith.

"Seven, are you okay?" The blacksmith stood only a couple of steps from the tall automaton. She had a concerned look on her face.

Seven of Nine opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She refocused on the present and noted the blacksmith before her, who rested a large hammer against her right shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Andra tried again.

The automaton internally assessed herself and replied, "I am running at optimal levels."

The Amazon wasn't sure how to decipher it, but she decided it wasn't anything bad. "How long were you standing there?"

Seven of Nine became slightly confused and answered, "I am... unsure."

Andra lowered her hammer until the head touched the dirt floor. "You must have blacked out... or something." She still was concern about the automaton. "Do you need to see a healer?"

"I do not. I am functioning normally." Seven shifted around the blacksmith and stated, "Perhaps we should begin today's session."

Andra took a deep breath and spun around on her heels. She wasn't quite use to the automaton's curt and sometimes abrasive attitude. "Shall we then..." She muttered and yanked her hammer off the floor by its handle. Within beats, she and the automaton were starting into today's lesson. And again, Andra was impressed by how quickly Seven of Nine picked up on smithing. She'd hypothesized that the automaton had a high intelligence, but skills were more required for smithing. She began to wonder if Seven of Nine didn't have a natural born skill for blacksmithing. Andra knew smithing skill when she saw it.

Despite Seven's possible skills in smithing there were other skills that were lacking and somewhat of a concern to two Amazons. Queen Gabrielle and Commander Kaylee both agreed that the automaton had little skill in social settings and may not understand all social norms. With that in mind, Commander Kaylee came up with the idea that somebody should be an advisor or mentor to aid the automaton in fitting in again. So after a brief meeting, the queen and stratègos came up with a mentor to help Seven of Nine adjust to the social realm.

Commander Kaylee ordered the selected Amazon to come to her office hut. It wasn't long before the Amazon arrive, and Kaylee warmly greeted the Amazon. The stratègos became comfortable behind her desk and rested her hands on the arms of the chair.

The Amazon crossed her legs and despite her weary features, she was focused on the stratègos.

"Thank you for coming, Cliona," Kaylee first started.

Cliona, the apprentice healer, slightly dipped her head but said nothing.

"I asked you here because the queen and I need your help." Kaylee crossed her legs under the desk. "Specifically with Seven of Nine."

Cliona was confused, but she listened intently. "The automaton?"

"Yes," Kaylee confirmed. "We've noticed that Seven... lacks certain social skills. I don't know whether she's always lacked them or whether it's been from her transformation, but we believe the latter." She carefully observed Cliona's features and attitude. "She needs somebody to teach her... guide her on how to interact on a social level. The queen and I are hoping you would be inclined to do such."

The apprentice healer wasn't sure at first and questioned, "Why me?"

"For several reasons. First, you have excellent social skills and bedside manners from being in the healer's hut."

Cliona huffed and gave a doubtful look.

"Compared to the other healers," Kaylee quickly insisted, and Cliona shot her a grin for it. "You're younger than Seven, but I think in some ways you'll both be on the same level. Hopefully you two can relate better that way. Also you're skills as a healer may be important."

Cliona furrowed her eyebrows and tested, "Because of her alterations?"

"Yes," Kaylee agreed, "We're concerned about how her body... works. How different is it compared to ours? What is the same and what's different?" She tilted her head. "Perhaps you can develop a close enough relationship where she's comfortable to let you asses her later on."

The apprentice healer did have to agree with that idea that somebody had to probably develop trust with Seven of Nine enough to check over her. At least with a healer, it could later benefit for all. "Why didn't you pick a senior healer like Melpomene? She has more skill and knowledge as a healer."

The stratègos was very serious as she replied to the important question. "She does, yes. However your skills as a healer are growing, and I don't doubt for a beat that you're inadequate to handle this situation. The queen and I have every confidence in you." She paused then added, "As Seven develops, you will grow with her."

Cliona bowed her head some.

The stratègos could tell the apprentice was carefully weighing things. She had a thin smile because she appreciated Cliona's careful consideration. She also knew she wouldn't be refused so she just waited.

Slowly Cliona raised her head. "I will teach her as best as I can."

Commander Kaylee's thin smile pulled wider. "I know you will, Cliona... I know."

**To be continued.**


	27. Chapter 27: Conclusion

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** Many of these characters do not belong to me, and we know which ones do not. I, however, own the plot and other certain characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to To Find What was Mine. It's been almost three years, Xena is now the ruler of southern Greece, and she sets her sights on northern Greece. Gabrielle now discovers herself at a crossroad when the Conqueror, her lost friend, begins her march north and closer to her Nation. Just when Gabrielle decides to seek out Xena, a warlord surfaces near the Macedonia Amazon Nation and threatens to spoil the subtle peace between the Amazons and Centaurs. Meanwhile the Conqueror must keep the Romans at bay before they breach the Greek borders, and her old hatred leads her into blindness.

**Website: **www . redhope . net

Started: April 25, 2007

Ended: June 6, 2008

Series 9: **Destiny of Mine –** Story #2

**To Take What is Mine**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 27**

"Please remain still so that I can treat your injuries... thank you. I'm sorry, did that hurt? I'll try to be more careful." Seven paused then continued in a monotone and bored voice. "Thanks for being a patient patient. Have a pleasant afternoon." She suddenly stopped and lowered the scroll in her altered hand. She gazed down at the young woman behind the desk and clipped, "This is absurd."

Cliona had a scroll too in her left hand. She lowered it to the desk and debated, "Not at all. Keep going." She offered a smile and added, "You're doing fine."

Seven of Nine slightly lifted her metallic eyebrow and argued, "This vernacular is not applicable to my duties in the Nation."

The apprentice healer stood up from the desk. She wasn't exactly eye level with the automaton, but she had a better view. "We can tailor the vocabulary to your specific situations a little later. Right now it's the sentiment that counts."

Seven of Nine ignored the healer, and she placed the unrolled scroll down on the desk. "I don't see the relevance."

"I create these exercises," Cliona explained, "in hopes to help you with the... social graces." She considered a thought then added, "If you repeat them enough times then eventually it could become second nature." She tilted her head at the automaton. "A healer has to show the most sentiment towards a patient... and this could benefit you later."

Seven of Nine didn't seem convinced of the idea.

Cliona ignored it and insisted, "Let's continue." She lifted her scroll up.

The automaton resisted from sighing, but she picked up the scroll and focused on it.

"Exercise Two," Cliona began, "the workplace encounter."

Seven scanned down to the exercise further down the scroll.

The apprentice healer this time excitingly stated, "Now I'll be the apprentice healer, and you'll be the master healer."

The automaton sighed finally and lifted the scroll more. "Please hand me the pedestal and mortar."

"Of course, master healer immediately." Cliona pretends to hand over the imaginary items.

"Thank you," Seven replies, "Looks at instruments."

The apprentice healer shook her head and leaned closer to the automaton. She quietly informed, "No, no don't read that part, only the dialog." She then offers a smile and waits for Seven to continue.

"Excuse me, apprentice healer this is the wrong pedestal."

Cliona pretends to realize it's wrong, and she puts away the imaginary pedestal then looks for another.

"Would you mind finding the correct one," Seven continued.

"Not at all," Cliona remarked after she read her line from the scroll.

"Thank you," the automaton replied in monotone. "Did I mention you looked lovely today?"

"Oooh, master healer you're so charming," Cliona answered in a warm, happy voice.

Seven of Nine slowly turned her head to Cliona, and her clear annoyance was apparent. She handed over the scroll to Cliona and stated, "This lesson is terminated." Once the apprentice healer took the scroll, Seven started for the door of the healer's hut.

Cliona frowned, but she hastily followed the automaton to the open door. "I know it's awkward. And when I first started as an apprentice it was somewhat painful to be pleasant to the patient when you're not in the mood." She put both scrolls into her right hand and lowered them to her side. "But I think you will find the rewards well worth the effort."

Seven of Nine was curious about that so she faced the apprentice healer, who was her mentor. "Rewards?"

"The ability to put others at ease... make them feel more comfortable around you." Cliona came over to the automaton and considered an interesting fact. "You're a lot like me when I first came to the Nation." She noted Seven's doubtful features so she quickly explained, "I was quiet... shy... I wasn't sure how to communicate with others. I didn't exactly have a mentor... I kind of learned on my own."

The automaton carefully listened this time.

Cliona showed a small smile. "Now I'm willing to share my wisdom... but..." She had a small grin and wandered behind Seven. "If you're not interested then fine. I'll just stick to your routine physical checkups."

Seven of Nine had a thoughtful look then she turned around to the apprentice healer. "I will examine your data." She lifted her left hand.

Cliona suddenly smiled and handed the automaton her original scroll. "Oh good." She then pointed at something on the lower part. "Pay special attention to exercise seventeen... Blacksmith Banter for Beginners."

The automaton accepted the scroll then strolled off to the open door. She stopped in the doorway, partially turned back, and considered her next words. In her best monotone, she offered, "Have a pleasant day." Then she was headed down the steps and gone.

Cliona slowly developed a smirk. Perhaps this whole mentorship for the automaton wouldn't be so hard afterall. She had to admit that it's helped her stay focused both during work hours at the healer's hut and at home in the hut. That was helpful in keeping her mind off her mother's recent death in the Battle of the Fates.

Seven of Nine had the scroll rolled back up, and she marched across the village. She had an appointment with the queen, and she would be early to it. She went right to the administration hut and the guard there greeted her. Behind her, she noted how her four regular guards followed in her wake.

"The queen is expecting you," Vara mentioned.

The automaton merely nodded.

Vara then glanced at the four, young guards that were assigned to the automaton. "The queen instructed for you four to wait here." She then focused back on Seven of Nine. "I'll escort you to the queen's office." She opened left thatch double-door and guided the automaton into the hut.

Queen Gabrielle was steadily writing something out on a scroll. She'd just finished when the knock came at her door. She called for entry, and she set her quill into the inkwell once the tall automaton entered her office.

Seven of Nine approached the seated queen behind the desk. She heard Vara close the door behind her.

"Sit down," Queen Gabrielle offered. She pointed at one of the two open chairs.

"I prefer to remain standing."

The queen decided not to argue so she leaned back in her chair. She had to recline her neck some to help her take in Seven's full features.

The automaton seemed to fill the room. She had a ridged back, her legs slightly parted, and her hands linked behind her back. She now only wore the black leather pants and vest-style top that she was given many days ago by Commander Kaylee. The red trim in the leather stood out in contrast to the black. She kept her hair pinned up in a tight bun.

"I asked you here to just kind of report with me," Gabrielle explained. "I want to know how things are working out... how you feel here." She hesitated then brought up, "Commander Kaylee said you're slowly gaining your memories back."

"I am," the automaton agreed.

"Do you mind telling me what you've recalled?" The bard shifted in her chair. "Do you know your real name or where you're from?"

Seven of Nine was quiet as she considered her response. She finally answered, "My real designation is Anke... Anke of Cirra."

"Cirra," the queen softly repeated. She considered her mental map. "That's not too far from here.. five to seven days ride." She focused back on the automaton. "Do you know how you became an automaton?"

"I do not," Seven replied. She hesitated yet explained, "My family is originally from Germania, but I was born here in Greece... so was my brother."

"Germania," Gabrielle whispered. "That would explain your physical features. You're certainly not of Greek origins." She tilted her head. "How did your family arrive in Greece?"

"I am unsure." Seven of Nine lowered her eyes then lifted them back to the queen. "May I inquire about the Conqueror?"

The bard had straightened up in her chair earlier, but she leaned back in it again. "Of course."

"Where will the Conqueror march to next?"

"East," Gabrielle answered, "to the Macedon Kingdom." She bit her lower lip. "She means to conquer King Cortese. He's not a very... honorable king."

Seven of Nine remained silent for a beat but spoke again. "You and the Conqueror have intimate relations, correct?"

The bard took a moment to catch up to what the automaton just asked her. She suddenly flushed once she understood, and she had to clear her throat. "Uh no... no, we don't, Seven." She then furrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you think the Conqueror and I do?"

"I observed the other night that I am not the only one making the hypothesizes that you and the Conqueror have intimate relations."

Gabrielle was still rosy around the cheeks, and she thought back to the other night. That was the night of the party so it now made sense. She shook her head and explained, "The Conqueror and I purely have a friendship."

Seven of Nine gradually lifted her metallic eyebrow. She then coolly remarked, "I see."

Gabrielle decided it was best to put the conversation back on track. "How do you like it here in the Nation?"

"I am adapting," the automaton answered.

The queen didn't take that as good or bad but just factual. "Do you like it here?"

"It is acceptable."

Gabrielle inwardly sighed, yet she understood the automaton's attitude. She'd come to realize the automaton was straight forward and honest. She figured if Seven of Nine didn't like it in the Nation then it would have been made apparent some time ago.

"Do you wish to remain here still?" the bard checked.

"Yes... I find it becoming familiar to me."

"Do you enjoy working with Andra?"

Seven of Nine slightly nodded then affirmed, "She has taught me a great deal in these past few days."

"She seems to think you have a natural talent with smithing." Gabrielle had been surprised by the blacksmith's revealing report about the automaton's progression. "I hope you will continue with her...? That is up to you."

Seven considered the request for a beat. "Yes, I would like to continue." She took in Gabrielle's warmer features so Seven took that as a good sign. "May I inquire when will my probation terminate?"

Queen Gabrielle tilted her head to the side. "It may be awhile, Seven. It's not only myself and Commander Kaylee, who have to feel comfortable about you... it's the entire Nation." She straightened up again. "They need time... just as you do." She nibbled on her lower lip. "But perhaps in half a moon or so we can reduce the number of guards."

Seven bowed her head and stated, "Acceptable."

The bard was relieved to hear the automaton's agreement. She then reminded, "If you need help or to talk to somebody, Commander Kaylee, Cliona, Andra, and myself are all here."

Seven of Nine carefully recalled Cliona's lesson today about showing sentiment. She calmly offered, "Thank you."

The queen felt a faint smile tug at the corner of her lips. "You're welcome. Now, is there anything else?"

"I do not believe so."

"Good." Gabrielle then decided how to end the conversation and leaned towards a more formal approach since Seven seemed to be comfortable with such. "Then you're dismissed, Seven."

The automaton nodded, turned around, and headed to the door. She opened it yet hesitated at recalling her earlier lesson with Cliona. She twisted her head back and offered, "Have a pleasant afternoon." She didn't wait for a response and quietly left.

The Amazon Queen gave a small chuckle, and she shook her head.

Seven of Nine exited the administration hut rather quickly and her four guards took up file behind her. She merely ignored them and headed to her hut so she could drop off Cliona's scroll. She also decided she needed a walk just to clear her head. It was a suggestion that the stratègos had given her.

Soon enough, the automaton headed out of the main gates to the west. She entered the forest and noticed that two of her guards took to the trees while two others stayed on foot. Lately her memories were coming back but at times they were during her sleep. She wasn't positive whether those dreams were fact or fiction – possibly a bit of both.

"I can't imagine where she's headed," Solari commented to Teresa.

Teresa just shrugged and followed along side Solari. She briefly glanced up into the trees and spotted Ephiny and Deka pass between the branches.

"You know," Solari mentioned, "I'm getting the best gossip by guarding Seven of Nine."

"But?" Teresa prompted. She had a faint grin at Solari's annoyed look.

Solari grumbled and explained, "With only eight hour breaks, it's not enough to spread the gossip."

Teresa snickered and shook her head.

Solari sighed and focused back on her task at hand.

Seven of Nine knew exactly where she was headed now. She recognized the area so she went north.

"She's headed for the ruins," Teresa pointed out.

Solari didn't say anything, and she didn't much like it either.

The automaton came out of the woodland and entered the ruins of Gaia's temple. Earlier she had a powerful, fast walk but now it slowed. She finally came to a stop just at the base of the steps.

The four guards halted a few hundred paces behind the automaton. They let her be and only observed her.

Seven placed her right foot on the first step then lifted her left foot. She slowly climbed the steps until she was on the floor of the temple. She scanned the skeleton of the fallen, aged temple. She considered how old it could possibly be and why it was forgotten. She concluded that most likely the Amazons may have used it at some point. But why would Amazons worship a forbidden Titan then later forget these lands?

The automaton shifted into the center of the large temple and scanned around it. Then suddenly a sharp scream tore her attention away. Her head quickly turned to the right once the scream repeated.

The four guards focused on the direction of the screams, yet they hesitated on what to do.

"Solari, Ephiny you should check what it was," Deka quickly suggested. "Teresa and I can stay with Seven."

The automaton had easily overheard the conversation, and she rushed down the steps. "We all will go," she declared. She heard a third scream and this time she deciphered it better. "It's a young girl screaming." She suddenly took off in a run.

"Holy Hades!" Solari yelled. She chased after the fast automaton, but she could barely keep up. Behind her the three other Amazons ran too.

"Help! Help!" a young voice cried out.

Seven of Nine jumped over a fallen tree. Just ahead she picked out the low roar of fast moving water. She came around some tall brush then spotted a young Amazon on the edge of a gorge.

The young Amazon was on her stomach with her right arm stretched down. "Grab my hand, Naia!" she hollered downward to her friend, another young Amazon.

"I can't reach!" Naia cried out. She frantically tried to grab her friend's hand, but she kept missing. She kicked at the wall of the canyon.

Seven of Nine came to a fast stop beside the Amazon on her stomach. She gazed down at the dangling Naia, who clung to a thick vine. "Do not thrash about or else the vine will break," she coolly remarked to Naia.

The Amazon on her stomach, Tedra, peered up with shocked features at Seven of Nine. She was stunned and had wide eyes.

The automaton hastily got onto her stomach then stretched out her hand, which had visible steel veins.

Naia was just as shocked at Tedra. She didn't budge.

"Take my hand," the automaton instructed to the girl. She tried to stretch her hand further down.

Naia snapped out of it, and she extended her hand back up. Her fingertips brushed past Seven's. "I still can't reach."

"You must," Seven quickly replied.

The four guards rushed up to the scene. Ephiny and Solari stopped at the edge and peered over.

"Oh gods," Teresa gasped once she saw what was happening.

Deka recognized Tedra and quickly picked her up. "It's not safe for you, Tedra." She pulled her away.

Solari quickly got to her stomach and tried to grab for Naia too, but she could barely reach like Seven of Nine.

The automaton pushed further out and tried to stretched down. "Climb up to my hand."

Naia was shaking from fear, yet she reminded herself that she was an Amazon and had to be strong. She forced herself to focus, and she started to climb the vine. She dug her boots into the cliff side. She edged closer to Seven's hand and once close enough, she reached up with her right hand again.

Seven of Nine felt the small fingers lace into hers. She quickly intertwined Naia's into hers.

Naia lifted herself some more with her boots, but suddenly her foot slipped when the cliff gave out under her boot. She screamed and managed to jerk hard on the vine. Quickly the vine snapped and slid down the cliff side towards the dangerous river far below. However Naia remained dangling in midair thanks to Seven.

The automaton dug her left hand into the cliff side to hold her and Naia. She tried to get a better grip, but she calculated that Naia's hand was far too sweaty.

"Naia, climb up," Tedra frantically suggested.

Solari gave another shot at trying to get the girl, but her fingertips just brushed past. "Gods be damned," she hissed.

Naia desperately fought to climb the wall, but she made it worse. She sensed her hand sliding out of Seven's, and she began to cry.

Seven of Nine quickly looked at the distance between the top of the cliff to the river. She did rapid mental calculations then released Naia's hand.

"Noooo!" Naia screamed. The fear gleamed in her eyes brightly, and her heart pounded wildly.

The automaton gripped the edge of the cliff and pushed off it with a powerful force. She went over the edge and plummeted downward towards the river and Naia. She knew in five heartbeats she would have Naia because she weighed far more than the girl. She then already calculated she'd have fifteen heartbeats before she'd hit the cold water below.

"By the gods," Solari whispered in awe. She watched in amazement and fear as the automaton quickly caught up to Naia.

Ephiny and Teresa realized what was about to happen next so they took off down the side of the gorge. They knew about several thousand paces ahead that the gorge tapered off and there was some shoreline.

Seven of Nine extended her arms once she was close enough to Naia. She pulled the young Amazon into her body and instructed, "My body will protect you from the impact! Release me after we hit the water!"

Naia was panicked and clung to the large, strong woman.

The automaton managed to roll their bodies in midair so that her back faced the raging water. She had Naia on top of her just as her back slammed into the brisk water. She and Naia were engulfed by the fast water, and Seven quickly used her arms to thrust Naia off and up to the surface while she sunk deeper.

Naia surged to the top and popped up with a desperate gasp. She hastily fought against the rapids just to keep her head above the water.

Seven of Nine, however, had a losing battle against her weight, the momentum she'd built up while falling, and the water's control. She actually hit the black bottom and slammed the back of her head into a rock. She couldn't see anything, but she sensed her vision jarred by the hit. She recovered and managed to push off the rock.

The automaton fought against her large odds and tried for the surface. She could slightly make out the sunlight that streamed through, but it was so far away. Her heart's beat was frantic, and her chest was tightening up. She shut her eyes and desperately battled the water's tow and her heavy steel frame. But Seven of Nine's logical mind had already calculated that it was impossible – she knew the results before she even pushed off the cliff to save the girl.

The young Amazon, Naia, swam sidewards with the river. She went with the flow somewhat and made her way to the shore that was quickly approaching. She heard women shouting but couldn't make anything out. She just focused on getting to shore.

Naia spotted the shoreline not far away. She knew she would make it, and she hoped she was strong enough to crawl onto it at least. She estimated her angle and once close enough, she made a frantic grab for the rocky shore.

Ephiny suddenly appeared in front of Naia. "I gotcha!" She had the girl's left arm.

Teresa rushed over and hopped into the water. She lifted up Naia and carried her from the cool water. "You're safe, Naia." She sat down on a large rock and pulled the cold Amazon into her lap. She hoped her body heat would help Naia.

Ephiny knelt beside the pair, and she carefully prodded over the young Amazon. She found a few scratches and bruises would later show.

"The automaton," Naia gasped. "What happened-" She coughed hard and got out some water from her lungs.

Ephiny straightened up once she realized Seven of Nine was nowhere to be seen.

Teresa peered up at Ephiny. "She must have... sunk."

"We have to help her," Naia fought. She tried to get up, but Teresa stopped her.

"You can't do anything," Teresa insisted.

Naia was upset and distraught. She looked up at Ephiny for help.

Ephiny had a bad feeling in her stomach, and she gazed out at the river.

"Ephiny," Teresa warned, "don't even think about it."

"Just... take care of her." Ephiny rushed to get her boots off, she tossed her sheathed sword, and hastened to the water.

"Ephiny!" Teresa yelled, "you'll get killed!"

Solari came onto the shoreline and watched Ephiny dive into the river. "Ephiny!"

Seven of Nine had two heartbeats left, and she needed five more to make it to the surface that was so close. She lifted her right hand up to the sunlight that streamed through, but it was out of reach. Then her last heartbeat came to her, and the sun's rays faded away. The river's roar died and became silent. Seven no longer felt the extreme chill in her body, but she was warmed by a familiar heat.

Slowly, a blacksmith's hammer rapped against hot metal, and it progressively became louder. Seven focused on the hammer's beat, and she felt invited by it. A smile came over her because she loved the smell of molten iron and fire.

"Hello, Anke," greeted a gentle, warm voice.

Seven of Nine tilted her head some and her eyes softened at seeing her father. "Hi, Poppa."

Konrad pulled his hand from his glove and ruffled his daughter's golden hair. "You finished your chores already?"

"Yes, father." Seven of Nine, or rather Anke absolutely adored her father. She also enjoyed coming to his smithing shop whenever she had the chance. Her father was known as the best blacksmith in the three surroundings villages.

Konrad knew how much his child love the shop. He decided to amuse her and offered, "Would you like to help me?"

"I would love to," Anke gleamed. She followed her father to the forge where the fire was strong.

"Put your gloves on first," Konrad reminded.

Anke quickly picked up her small gloves that hung near the forge. She had them on then went back to the fire. She spotted the tongs in her father's hands.

Konrad first gripped the horseshoe inside of the firepit. He then handed the tongs to his child. "Now careful."

Anke managed the bright orange horseshoe from the fire, and she carried it to the anvil close by. She handed the tongs to her father.

Konrad kept the shoe on the anvil and grabbed his hammer. He now completed the finishing work on the horseshoe for his customer. He was well known for his horseshoes because they were virtually unheard of in Greece. At first his concept was barely taken to until one customer tried them, and the customer raved about how wonderful the shoes kept the horse's hoof from wearing. Soon after, more customers followed and praised his work.

Anke observed her father work the horseshoe into perfect, custom form. She listened to the rapping of metal against metal, and how she loved it so.

Konrad carefully worked, but since his daughter was here he decided to add to her adventure into the shop. He recalled a song that his father had taught him. He breathed deeply then sang, "My fire is extinct, And my forge is decayed, By the side of the bench, My old vise is laid."

Anke had heard the song, A Blacksmith's Prayer, several times before, and she chimed in, "My anvil and hammer, Lie gathering dust, My powerful bellows, Have lost all their thrust."

Together, Konrad and Anke sung the last verse. "My coal is now spent, My iron's all gone, My last nail's been driven, And my day's work is done."

Konrad hit the shoe a few more times then let his hammer hit the anvil in a final, victorious blow.

Anke stood mesmerized by her father's work. But the hammer's last great boom rushed her away from her childhood memory to a much earlier time. The same smell of liquid metal and fire were apparent, but this time it brought a sickening feeling to Seven of Nine.

Seven had aged to twenty-two, but she had yet to acquire the designation Seven of Nine. She was only known as Arcadia, and there were none left that knew her as Anke. That smithing scent turned her stomach but what had made her vomit on a few occasions were the screams of her counterparts from other cells.

The recent scream clearly came from Tulio, who was from Rome originally. He was a middle aged man, but he was heartedly built thanks to his countless moons as a legionnaire. It wasn't long ago that he'd been badly burnt in a battle against the Conqueror's famed army. He'd fled from battle and as a result his life was automatically forfeited by Roman army law. His fellow legionaries hunted him, and Tulio did all he could to hide. He, like the nine others, had an angry and dark past with the Conqueror.

Tulio, Anke, and seven other people were stolen away late at night when nobody would hear them cry out. Nor would anybody listen because these nine captives were either forgotten, unknown, or worthless in many people's eyes. The captives hadn't see the light of day for one moon now. They were occasionally fed, never bathed, and kept locked up in cells. It was quickly discovered that they were handpicked for an experiment that would either destroy their identity or kill them. They all hoped for the latter because the experiment was brutal.

Today, Tulio was taking much of the testing, and his screams continually echoed down the dim hallway that had countless cells. Anke's cell was directly across from his. She was slumped on the floor, dirtied, weak, and broad shoulder set against a cold bar. She just mindlessly stared at Tulio's cell and wondered when it would be her turn again. She was always after him, always.

Anke lowered her gaze to the wood sign that half hung and half dangled from the horizontal bar on Tulio's cell. She read the chalked, messy writing that simply said Six of Nine. That was Tulio's code name, and Anke learned that hers was Seven of Nine. Just before she would be dragged from her cell, she would hear the guards yelling for the seventh prison to be brought out. All she could do was pray to any listening god that she would finally die this time.

Just then the heavy, wood door grunted open and a deep voice bellowed, "Bring out the seventh. Toss him back in." There was a low groan because Tulio was tossed down the steps below the door.

Anke closed her eyes as the guard's dreadful footsteps marched down the stone corridor. She didn't make a move and listened to the guard's key work the lock. Soon there were rough, cold hands on her arms, and she was dragged down the corridor to the wood door.

Tulio was dragged past her. He was unconscious, bloodier than normal, and strange metallic pieces were over his skin. It made no real sense to Anke.

The seventh of nine subject was brought through the doors and into the well lit testing room. She was hastily tossed onto a used, bloody wood table. Next, her arms and legs were strapped down along with her waist.

Anke then would find herself alone with a tall, large man. She'd never seen his face because he always wore some mask. He never spoke to her. He merely performed his experiments and tests on her that often ended in sheer pain. Occasionally she was forced to drink gagging liquids that usually left her vomiting for sometime in her cell.

But today was different for some reason. The man spoke his first words, and they were defining for Anke. He said it quietly and only once. He merely promised, "You will be the one."

It was after that point that Anke lost her humanity, and she only remembered her life as Seven of Nine, until now. Seven of Nine continued to relive her hidden memories as her body shut down in the cold water.

Back in the Nation, everything was busy like normal. The Amazons were in full swing and preparing for the spring that was upon them. The crops and herds were starting their early flourish. The woods around the Nation were sprouting leaves, which always brought promise to the Nation. Just half a candlemark away from the Amazon territory there was a large valley, and it was just as busy if not busier than the Amazon Nation. In that valley were countless hoplites, who belonged to the Greek Army.

At the head of the great army was the Conqueror, and she was mobilizing them today. She'd finished up and let Borias handle the last of it. She'd spotted her visitors that came to say goodbye to her so she dismissed herself from her subordinates then marched through the bustling camp.

Queen Gabrielle straightened up from leaning against her staff. She softly smiled at her approaching best friend.

The Conqueror offered a smile back to the queen. She then focused on Commander Kaylee and Yakut.

"We wanted to see you off," Gabrielle mentioned to the ruler.

"I appreciate it," Xena confessed.

"You will head to the Macedon Kingdom?" Kaylee inquired.

"Yes," the ruler answered, "I will continue to expand Greece."

"King Cortese will not surrender easily," Yakut mentioned.

Xena's attention flickered to the shaman. "He shall learn how to kneel."

"I hope so." Yakut hesitated then tried, "Queen Cyane will expect to hear from you most likely."

"She will."

Yakut nodded once then promised, "I will prepare her then." She stepped forward and surprisingly hugged the ruler. "I will see you again, my friend."

Xena returned the hug and whispered back, "Much sooner this time." She released Yakut.

The Amazon stratègos shifted a step forward and extended her arm. "Good luck, Conqueror. It was a pleasure to fight beside you."

"Likewise." Xena shook arms.

Commander Kaylee broke the shake then looked to Yakut in hidden signal.

"We'll wait for you," Yakut softly mentioned to the Amazon Queen.

"Thanks." Gabrielle appreciated her friends' consideration. She waited until they were out of earshot, and she fully focused on her childhood friend. "It'll be some time before I see you again." She didn't ask when or how long because she could not ask that of Xena after everything.

"It'll be sooner than this time," Xena promised.

The bard dropped her right temple against her staff and gazed up into sky blue eyes. She had a wistful look now. "I never imagined you here... the future ruler of Greece."

"And did you imagine yourself as the youngest Amazon Queen?"

Gabrielle chuckled and shrugged. She lost her smile though. "You promise I'll see you again?"

Xena edged closer to her best friend. "You know me and promises."

And Gabrielle did know about that. Xena rarely made them to her, but if Xena made a promise then it would happen. She just hoped this one time that Xena would agree to one.

"I will keep in contact with you," the ruler continued.

The bard crinkled up her nose and joked, "Now that you know where I live."

The Conqueror huffed, but she actually showed a grin.

Gabrielle straightened up and stretched out her freehand. She gripped the ruler's bare forearm. "Be careful, please." She pressed her lips tightly together and pushed down on the rise of emotions. "I'll be thinking about you." She dropped her hand and didn't wait for anything else. She turned away and headed off.

The Conqueror watched her go for a beat then she was fast, very fast.

The Amazon Queen came up short when the tall, dark ruler suddenly stood in front of her. She had a skipped heartbeat, but she couldn't say anything. Instead she found her lips taken into a sweet kiss, which caused a gentle moan to escape her.

Xena savored every part of the kiss and slowly pulled away. She found herself staring into the meadow green eyes that she fell for as a kid. She had her right palm resting against the bard's cheek, and she ran her thumb across Gabrielle's soft lips.

Gabrielle had no words. She could only stare back at Xena and hoped what she felt showed.

Xena leaned in one last time and placed a light, quick kiss to the bard's lips. She withdrew just slightly then whispered, "Promise." With that, she straightened up and walked away before it became any harder for either of them.

Gabrielle shut her eyes and listened to the ruler's boot steps fade away. She then turned around part of the way and twisted her head around. She sadly watched her best friend become smaller in the distance then reentered the busy camp. She forced her body to go so she climbed up the valley's side and sought out Kaylee and Yakut. She was able to walk away, but she knew her heart still remained with Xena.

Yakut easily read the queen's distraught emotions, yet she nor Kaylee would say a word. She took Gabrielle's side and Commander Kaylee had the queen's other side.

"How long will you stay yet, Yakut?"

"I'm not sure," the shaman confessed. "This battle has thrown my schedule off."

"Hopefully not needlessly," the queen bantered.

Yakut smiled at the queen's attempt. "Not at all."

Gabrielle walked at a slow pace with her staff. She wore her regular garb of plain leathers and her sword across her back. She glanced over at Commander Kaylee. "Have you heard from Cliona about Seven's training?"

Yakut intently listened because she always wondered how the automaton was making out.

"I haven't had a chance." Kaylee reached up and adjusted her mask some. "Cliona only started today with her."

"I would imagine she'll be a tough student."

Kaylee softly shrugged and reminded, "And that's why we picked Cliona."

"Yes, and I think-"

"My queen!" a voice called through the woods.

The stratègos quickly pinpointed the voice's location. She, the queen, and Yakut stopped and waited for the Amazon to arrive.

The Amazon dove out of the trees, and she was breathing hard. "There's a problem." She sucked in some air then hastily explained, "Two girls were playing near the gorge, and one fell over the side."

"Oh gods." The queen suddenly surged with fear. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's alive and okay," the Amazon hastily answered. "But there's a problem with the automaton."

Yakut glanced at the queen and stratègos, and she immediately saw the instant fear grip the leaders.

"Where is she?" the stratègos demanded.

"Follow me," the Amazon decided. She quickly took off.

The queen, stratègos, and shaman raced after the Amazon in hot pursuit. Everybody was plagued by the thought of something happening to the automaton despite the bitter history held with the automaton. For some reason, the queen, Kaylee, and shaman felt some connection with the automaton that superseded the recent past. Perhaps it had something to do with being Gaia's Amazon.

The patrol Amazon raced through the woods at an alarming rate. She guided the group to the opposite side of the territory until they broke through the forest and into the openness. They ran past the ruins and hastened along the river's cliff side, which snaked along.

Queen Gabrielle was in such a rush that she slightly stumbled down the path along the gorge. She spotted one of her friends and hollered, "Teresa!"

Teresa still held Naia in her lap. She twisted her head around and spotted the running group. "Over here!" She was able to stand from the chilled rock, but she kept Naia's hand in hers. "Deka found you?"

The patrol Amazon nodded while she tried to catch her breath.

The Amazon Queen was breathing hard, yet she ignored it and demanded, "Where is Ephiny and Solari?"

"I... I'm not sure," Teresa confessed.

"What about Seven of Nine?" Commander Kaylee interrupted.

Teresa was clearly distraught. Her voice was slightly shaky when she spoke. "Ephiny and I pulled Naia out of the water. We couldn't spot the automaton... we figured she drowned, but Ephiny..."

"She went after her," Gabrielle concluded.

"Yes." Teresa looked between the queen and stratègos. "Solari jumped in after Ephiny." She lifted her eyes and gazed past Yakut, who was by the water's edge. "They're down stream somewhere."

"There's another shoreline further down," the patrol Amazon, Acacia, reminded. "They would most likely aim for it."

Gabrielle hastily thought of a plan and focused first on Acacia. "Get back to the Nation. Go to the healer's hut and tell Cliona to come down here." She then considered the fact that Seven of Nine weighed quite a bit. "Then have somebody come down here with a wagon and horse... blankets too."

The patrol Amazon nodded then promised, "I'll be swift, my queen." She dashed off to carry out her orders.

The queen turned to Teresa and the child. "Wait here, and we'll come back with the wagon to get you two."

"Yes, my queen." Teresa tugged on Naia's hand so they could go sit again.

Gabrielle then signaled for Yakut and the stratègos to follow her. She headed down the shoreline and back towards the land. She jogged and told the others, "Keep your eyes open for them. And holler for them. We're not going back until we find them." She then glanced back at the shaman. "Any extra help would be great, Yakut."

"I will do my best," the shaman promised.

Gabrielle followed the edge of the river, which become a hill again and another cliff started. "Ephiny!"

"Solari!" the stratègos hollered.

The shaman was quite, yet she was working hard to focus her two-spirit on any of the three women in the water.

"Ephiny!" Kaylee called out with her hand cupped over her mouth. "Solari!"

The Amazon Queen frantically scanned over the surface of the water below, but she didn't spot anybody. She became more frightened by the heartbeat that somebody could be dead.

"Ephiny!" Commander Kaylee hollered.

Yakut abruptly stopped and whispered, "Over there." She became more frantic and loudly repeated, "Over there!" She extended her arm in the direction her two-spirit told her and pointed at the Amazon coming up out of the water.

"Help us!" Solari yelled, and her voice echoed up the canyon walls.

"Solari," Gabrielle called back. "Are you okay?!"

Solari wiped her hair back then sunk below the water for a moment. She came back up and yelled, "We need help!"

"Where's Ephiny?"

"Right there," the shaman murmured. She was right because Ephiny emerged beside Solari. But Yakut had a lost expression and quietly stated, "The automaton is gone."

The stratègos heard Yakut's words and glanced at her.

"Ephiny!" Gabrielle called down. "Are you two okay?"

"Barely," Ephiny replied. Her voice bounced up the cliff side. She suddenly gritted her teeth and sunk back underwater. "Solari, I can't-"

Solari dove under rapidly.

"Hades," the queen hissed. "Come on." She took off at an amazing speed and followed the cliff's edge. She approached another downhill and half ran and jumped down it. She heard the others behind her. She watched her footing and spotted a gigantic rock just ahead. She came right at it, lifted her staff higher in her right hand, and jumped up onto the rock. She bounced off it, hit the sandy ground, and made a sharp left onto the shoreline. She came to a sudden stop at the water's edge.

Yakut and the stratègos came up to the queen's side. They all scanned the river and looked for the two Amazons.

Suddenly the murky water broke with three heads this time. Solari and Ephiny were holding up Seven of Nine's head above the water. But the automaton had closed eyes, and she only moved to the water's demand.

"Over here, Ephiny!" Gabrielle hollered.

Ephiny and Solari struggled to stay above water as well as keep the heavy automaton with them. They fought nonstop against the river's pull and aimed for the small shoreline that wasn't far ahead.

Ephiny was wearing out faster because she'd originally found Seven of Nine. She was relieved when Solari arrived and helped her lift the automaton out of the deep waters.

"They're not going to make it," Gabrielle muttered.

"Swim harder," Commander Kaylee loudly ordered to them.

The queen already sensed that her friends wouldn't make it especially because of the automaton. She also knew they would refuse to give up even if the automaton was dead now. These Amazons swore to their duties and would die by them too.

Yakut touched the bard's shoulder and supplied, "Get in the water." She then pointed at the queen's staff.

Gabrielle quickly understood, and she plowed into the cold water. She stretched out her staff and yelled, "Ephiny, Solari grab my staff when you pass." She realized it may just work.

Solari was the closest the staff, and she swam hard for the salvation that waited. She had her arms around the automation, but she freed her right and reached out as she came closer. She managed her wet fingers around the wood anchor.

Gabrielle was hauled into the water deeper. "Oh gods," she hissed, and her arm muscles bulged.

The stratègos rushed in next and gripped the staff too. She was small, like the queen, but she too was plenty strong. She grounded her teeth and pulled.

Yakut tore off her headdress and tossed it aside. She knew her leathers could weigh her down, but she took the risk. She jumped into the water and hastily assisted Ephiny and Solari with the automaton.

"Bring her to shore," the stratègos ordered.

The three Amazons in the water struggled to swim and pull the automaton into shore. The queen and stratègos slowly started to pull the group in closer and closer.

Ephiny was losing her energy, but she fought the water's grip. She started to lose her hold on the automaton, and she was tired. She then was surprised when a strong hand grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into shore. She realized it was the shaman.

Solari's boots finally hit the rocky bottom, and she was able to draw Seven of Nine in closer with much more ease.

Yakut took Ephiny's spot and hooked her arms under the automaton.

The queen freed her staff and set it aside. She and Kaylee grabbed the automaton from Solari and together she, Kaylee, and Yakut drug Seven onto the shoreline. They managed to get Seven from the shoreline and into the grass. The stratègos and shaman stayed with Seven of Nine and hastily checked over her.

Gabrielle raced back to her friends, who were coughing up river water and holding to rocks for support. She looked between both Amazons and snapped, "Are you two crazy? You both could have been killed and for what?" She pointed back at Seven of Nine. "A corpse?"

"Does this mean we'll be... punished... again?" Solari cracked. She had a weak grin.

The queen clenched her teeth, but she bit back her remarks. She dropped her arm and set aside her unexpected anger. She was upset and scared that she'd lost her friends. "Come on, rub your skin." She came over to Ephiny, who was seated. Gabrielle knelt in front of her friend and hastily rubbed her palms up and down Ephiny's arms.

Ephiny was huddled on the ground and her back against a cold rock. She had her arms wrapped around her propped up legs. She tried to fight the chattering, but it was hard.

"I sent for a wagon and blankets."

Ephiny was relieved to hear the good news.

Solari tried to stand and walk around to keep her blood flowing. She rubbed her arms too. She glanced over at the fallen automaton then muttered, "I hope a healer too."

Ephiny had her head bow, but she heard her friend's comment. She glanced over at Seven of Nine and softly concluded, "I think it's too late for a healer now."

Commander Kaylee pulled away her two fingers from the automaton's cold neck.

Yakut grimly stared down at the dead automaton then peered up at the stratègos. "We're far too late... she was gone awhile ago."

The stratègos clenched her jaw tightly. She heard soft footsteps so she lifted her head and took in Teresa and Naia. For some reason, Teresa and Naia had decided to follow them despite the queen's earlier orders.

Teresa didn't need to be told that the automaton was dead. She wanted to quickly remove Naia from the scene, but she failed.

"Is she dead?" Naia questioned.

The stratègos focused on the young Amazon then honestly replied, "She's gone."

Naia became confused, and upset showed on her face. "But she saved my life."

Commander Kaylee climbed to her feet and stepped in front of the young Amazon. She cut off Naia's view of the dead automaton. "Sometimes we have to sacrifice our life to save others."

Naia shook her head. "It doesn't happen like that... in the stories."

Kaylee was heartbroken at the girl's naive and distraught realization. She gently touched Naia's shoulder and whispered, "Nor do the stories tell about a real hero."

"Come on, Naia," Teresa cut in. She hoped to get the child away from the scene and not thinking about it. She already knew that Naia would relive today over and over in her memories.

Naia left with Teresa, but she kept glancing back at the dead automaton.

Kaylee turned back to Seven of Nine and stood motionless. She felt a fracture inside her emotions at the automaton's needless death. Whether or not Seven of Nine was truly one of Gaia's Amazons, Kaylee saw Seven of Nine as an Amazon of this Nation. There were few outside the Nation who would give the ultimate sacrifice to save a life. Now all that was left was to honor the automaton and properly put her to rest.

But what saddened Kaylee far above all was that she, nor anybody else, would honestly know Seven of Nine's true or full story. How can the tales be told about this woman, who was forever altered by the gods and discovered her humanity through death? Kaylee could only pray that Seven of Nine, Anke of Cirra, found the peace that was always stolen from her since childhood.

**The End**


End file.
